The Straw Hats and the Iliad
by CardboardHut
Summary: The Straw Hats run into an island that manufactures sea prism stone, & who use mysterious God powers as well as Devil Fruit powers. Trying to prove they don't deserve execution, they fight a nameless demon to defend the kingdom. Zoro gets (unwittingly) engaged to a princess and looks for a way to escape getting married. Takes place between Alabasta & Skypiea. - mild language.
1. Chapter 1 - Straw Hats

Note from the author: This fic takes place between Alabasta and Skypeia, which is when I came up with the initial concept. Unfortunately as I continued into the series, I found that some of my ideas became obsolete. I have decided to press on anyway, despite the continuity errors.

I do not own the rights to any of the One Piece characters. There are also a number of my own original characters, of which I think General Hector is a personal favorite. Please note that (in this story) the name "Helena" is pronounced "He-lain-a"

* * *

Prologue

"Princess, there isn't much time."

Hector's voice felt very far away. Or perhaps it was her mind that was distant. For just one moment she had turned back to gaze over her kingdom from her perch on the outer walls. But though the moon was full, and the view perfect, she could not see it. A cloud of darkness covered her precious Ilium, leaving view of not one building, not even the high walls of the palace, to wish her god speed.

"Your highness," Hector said again. "Remember why it is we flee…"

"We do not flee, General," she replied quietly. "We go to seek help."

He was silent. Yes, she knew he had little faith in what help the World Government would be willing to offer. More than anything he aimed to take the royal heir out of harm's way. Truth be told, she didn't trust the World Government either, but she had run out of options. Unless…

"I could always consult the Sybil…" she started.

"No, your highness," he said. "You are young, and the God Powers would only ask for something you would not be able to give. Besides, it is they who are angry with us now…"

She sighed. Though she knew they needed to move on, her heart ached for her city. She felt as though she were abandoning her people.

"These walls once protected us," she said. "Now they cage us in."

Hector placed one of his large hands upon her shoulder, and she turned to give him a brave smile. He was a large man, strong, and not quite past his prime though approaching it quickly. A brilliant fighter and tactician, he had dedicated his life to the protection of Ilium and the royal family.

The armor he wore was well earned.—And also quite unusual. It glinted like polished bronze in the moonlight, but beneath the careful stain, polish, and carving, his armor was made entirely of wood, from breastplate to helmet to the pleats on his skirt. He also stood upon part of his oddly flexible wooden spear, which had flattened out to become a wooden platform, to keep from touching the wall.

"Your wife and child wait somewhere back there in the darkness," she said. "You got me to the walls. I can manage the rest on my own."

Hector stifled a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous," he said. "You can't steer a boat by yourself. And besides, Andromache can manage just fine without me. She was the one who taught you to handle a sword, remember?"

"Yes, but this darkness..."

"Come, Princess Helena," he said sharply. "We must be moving on." But she finished the sentence quietly under her breath as he turned away from the city and toward the distant harbor:

"…it can't be fought."

Without another word, he scooped her into his burly arms, and they dove from the battlement.

It was far too high up for the ordinary person to survive the fall. But Hector, like his armor and spear, was far from ordinary. Curling around the princess in a tight ball, his flesh also turned to wood, forming a protective, flexible cage for her. Scaffolding lined this part of the wall where a construction project, now abandoned, once made to clean and repair the crumbling stone. He reached out a wooden hand, grabbing the scaffolding and meshing with it. He rode the scaffolding like wooden circuitry, zig zagging through the frame like electricity through a wire.

He moved at break neck speed. Princess Helena braced herself for the landing, but Hector made it perfectly smooth for her, allowing himself to mesh with a number of trees below, skipping from branch to branch at just the right speed to allow the trees to absorb the impact. Finally the wooden cage opened, and the princess leapt nimbly to the ground.

He continued to launch himself from tree to tree, meshing fluidly with the wood of each as the Princess chased after him on the forest floor. They followed parallel to the wall until at last they reached where the wall turned sharply to avoid the ocean. Outside the walls stood an enormous harbor, and a small village that had as of yet escaped the dark cloud hovering over the inner city. But the village inhabitants were strangely quiet, hidden within their houses with all the electric lights on even though most of the people should have been asleep by then. Some had even set candles out in the window, for it was rumored that darkness feared the light.

Helena had seen enough to know that while there was truth to the assumption, light hardly kept the darkness back for long.

"How can we reach the harbor without being seen?" she whispered. Her people couldn't know she was leaving. Any news that she left to seek help would set the darkness after her. It had managed to keep her trapped within the palace for weeks now, and she couldn't risk it capturing her and tightening security. She only hoped her people would realize that she wasn't going to leave them alone to face this.

"Leave that to me," Hector replied from his tree perch at the border of the forest. He reached a hand down to her. She grasped it calmly and allowed him to pull her up again into the cage of wood. Using the tree branch for leverage, he sling-shotted himself into the nearest wooden building, meshing as soundlessly as he could manage.

As they slithered through the walls, they heard a muffled scream. Someone had clearly heard them, perhaps even seen a strange bulge in the architecture. Helena cursed inwardly. She didn't need to help perpetuate the rumors that her kingdom was haunted. But Hector made a split second decision that she thanked him for later. Dragging one of his fingers through the wall, he allowed it to drop the twig of a laurel tree before he sling-shotted himself and the princess from that house into the next.

He found it necessary to do the same in every house they passed through, a symbol to reassure her citizens. At last they reached the ocean. Hector launched himself onto the dock, passing straight through. He released the princess and returned to his human form so they could sit in the scaffolding underneath the dock for a moment and take a breather out of sight from prying eyes.

"I thought my leaving was meant to be a secret, General." Helena chided.

"Have faith in your people, Princess," Hector said. "They will not sound the alarm. At least, we can trust they will be too frightened of the darkness to spread the gossip until the sun rises, and by then we will be long gone from here."

"I suppose it is for the best," Helena replied, "They will know I was not captured. Let us hope they don't think I simply ran away. Where to now, General?"

"I had Agamemnon prepare a ship for us," he said, adjusting his greaves. "It's on the far dock. We can leave whenever you're ready."

She grinned. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

"What does it mean, Mama?" a child asked. He stood cowering in her mother's arms, still terrified of the apparition they had seen in their walls. Something had crawled through, bulging the wallpaper.

The mother smoothed her son's hair. "Nothing to be afraid of Ajax," she said in as soothing a voice as she could manage. "Remember, the darkness fears the light."

"Then why don't they turn the lights on in the palace?"

"Look, honey," she cooed, pointing to something that had fallen into the corner. She stepped away from him to retrieve it, and held it up with sparkling eyes. "The royal laurel."

"The Princess was here?" he asked.

The mother smiled and nodded. "She must be with the great General Hector. Everything will be all right."

"Is she leaving?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Hmm, perhaps." She replied. "But I think she'll be back." She turned her gaze out the window, out to sea, and at the shadow of a boat departing in the distance. "May the Gods speed your journey, Princess," she murmured.

* * *

Ch. 1 –Straw Hats

Usopp had the watch just before dawn. It was the darkest time of the night, and it didn't help that clouds were forming overhead. Nami had warned them that a storm was coming, but they should be to port before then. She was exceptionally good at predicting the weather, even on the Grand Line. Still, Usopp hoped more than believed she was right this time.

To keep himself from growing too nervous, he launched into his favorite pass-time: telling lies. As there was no one there to listen to them atop the crow's nest of the Going Merry, he told them to himself.

"That's right, Captain Usopp,"he said. "You know you are the bravest of the bunch. That's why they gave you, no, you volunteered for the late watch. And of course, even in the dark, you are the best shot around. You skewered ten sea kings with one harpoon the other night. But of course, no one knew about it – you were too humble to tell them that they all owe you their lives. That's because you're the humblest pirate captain at sea. There was that other time…"

He continued like this for a while, enjoying the sound of his own voice, and drawing courage from stories of his own daring deeds. But he soon fell silent. Something big was coming toward them against the wind. He could hear it making waves.

What he had failed to acknowledge in his monologue was that the real reason they chose him for the late watch was his unmatched ability to scream like a little girl when frightened. He did so now, waking just about everyone below deck in seconds. Sanji and Luffy were first to emerge. They had left Chopper behind to try to awaken Zoro. Robin and Nami appeared out of the cabin moment later, the latter looking bleary eyed and the former surveying the situation with as unruffled a look as ever.

"Oye, Usopp. What is it?" Nami called in bad humor, but he seemed to have lost his ability to communicate after the initial scream.

"This had better not be another false alarm," Sanji grumbled, lighting a cigarette and puffing it groggily.

"Wait, listen," Robin warned.

Sanji stopped mid puff in order to please her, but soon his attention was drawn out to the open water, and he let the smoke out in a coughing gasp.

"There's something coming toward us," Nami said nervously, voicing the common observation. "It sounds like a ship."

"But why are there no lights on it?" Robin asked. "None of their lanterns are lit. Maybe we should extinguish ours…"

"Of course, Robin-swan!" Sanji replied, but Nami stopped him before he could head anywhere.

"Too late. They've already spotted us by now," Nami said. She felt infinitely more awake now that the adrenaline was starting to kick in. "If this is the Marines again…"

"I'll protect you, Nami-Chan," Sanji insisted.

"I still think it couldn't hurt to turn the lanterns out," Robin suggested. "It would give us more of a chance to out maneuver them…"

"No…" their captain said quietly. His face had grown serious as he settled his straw hat on his head. But then he took on the playful, boyish tone that made them all wonder why he was in charge sometimes. "Running is no fun! Turn the lamps up brighter!"

* * *

"Make a wide berth, Hector. The last thing we need is to be noticed," Helena said, eyeing the ship blocking their path.

Hector, who had melded with the upper deck of their ship, briefly returned his head back to human form enough to say something in the affirmative. But at that moment, the boat before them blazed its lanterns brighter. They flashed out in the night, for a moment just bright enough to illuminate the ship's flagstaff, and Helena's eyes narrowed.

"Pirates…" she hissed.

"Your highness…" Hector started.

"My kingdom has enough to deal with without more of those coming to port," she spat. "Our best soldiers have disappeared, my citizens are defenseless. If those pirates have devil fruit powers…"

"They do," Hector said. "They fly the colors of Straw Hat Luffy."

"Hmph. A small fry," she said. "He's only got, what, a 30,000,000 berry bounty? We can handle them easily."

"Majesty, wait…"

"Set a course to board their starboard side. I'll handle those with devil fruits. You take care of the rest. Our usual strategy, I think."

"Princess, there's someone aboard that ship you should know about…"

"That's an order, General."

* * *

"Usopp! Fire the canon!" Luffy called, far too chipper for the time of day.

"Luffy, we don't even know whether they are friend or foe," Usopp pointed out. He had descended from the crow's nest to start readying the canons in case they were needed. He had also calmed down now that they had discerned that their foe was only another ship.—not a very big one, for that matter. It was about the size of the Merry. And, Usopp wasn't entirely sure he could trust his eyes, even through his sniper goggles it looked like there was only one person aboard. That person wore the classic epaulets and cape of a marine though, so they couldn't afford to let their guard down.

Luffy took in a deep breath, enough that he stretched out a bit like a balloon. And then he shouted: "Hey! Are you out to kill us?"

Nami knocked him over the side of the head, but the damage had already been done. The response to Luffy's call was a fast splashing that sounded like oars.

But how can they be rowing with only one person on board? Usopp wondered.

Faster than was generally possible, the other boat suddenly appeared beside them. By the light of Merry's lanterns, they saw that the other ship had in fact sprouted several sets of wooden arms, which held several sets of oars. Robin eyed the phenomenon with interest, but soon another worry drew her attention away.

The extra arms disappeared as the boat came to a dead stop beside them. And suddenly an enormous wooden plank shot from the deck and rammed into the Merry, connecting the two ships with a solid wooden platform. Onto the platform stepped what appeared to be that ship's only occupant.

"Straw hats," she said, her voice calm and diplomatic, but loud enough to be heard over the waves. "Turn back now, or I swear by this dagger I will end you."

The dagger of which she spoke appeared suddenly in her hand. It glinted in the lantern light, but looked far from menacing. Usopp barely stifled a chuckle.

"And who are you to threaten us?" Nami asked, stepping forward. She thought she saw in the other woman someone willing to negotiate. If this had been a marine, there would be no offer to turn back.

The woman smirked, but didn't respond. The wind picked up with the approaching storm, catching her long blond hair and white cape. As it flapped in the wind they could see that it didn't have the kanji for justice on the back. Her style was similar to but not the same as the marines'. Epaulets and cape aside, she wore a simple violet vest and white pants. The only thing really extraordinary about her ensemble was the pair of bright red sandals she wore, which criss-crossed up to just below her knees and looked far from combat worthy.

"My identity is none of your concern," she said. "Only know this: I will protect the people of Ilium from scum like you if it's the last thing I do."

"Ilium," Nami said, looking down at the compass on her arm. "Is that the island that lies ahead? Trust me, we only need to charge our log pose, and we'll be on our way."

"You must think I was born yesterday," the woman replied caustically. She took a few steps forward, lowering her dagger as though she meant to continue negotiations, but then she made a sudden mad dash, dagger at the ready.

Nami quickly armed herself, retrieving her quarter staff, but she needn't have bothered. The woman side-stepped her then planted a good sharp kick in the small of Nami's back. The wind knocked completely out of her, and Nami struggled to get upright. By the time she did, Usopp had already been knocked away from the canons, which he had been attempting to light for a close rang shot at the enemy ship.

Sanji attempted to confront the attacker, but though he took his kicking stance, he was unable to engage the female in combat. He went a bit googly eyed when he caught sight of her fair skin and delicate facial features, and swooned aside without much resistance.

She did not make to swipe at any of them with her dagger. Her real target became clear however when she set her sights on Luffy.

"It won't take much to take you down," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oye, we don't want to fight you," he said, but had to side step a sudden swipe of her dagger. Though she wore a rapier at her side, she made no move to draw it, and instead continued to attack him with the smaller blade.

When it became clear that she would continue the insanely inadequate barrage with her dagger, he drew back his arm for a punch.—Or more particularly, for his signature gum-gum pistol. He launched it at her, catching her in the stomach and knocking the wind clean out of her. She flew backward toward the platform connecting their ships, flipping once to regain her footing, though she ended up with her cape over her head.

The straw hats started to chuckle.

"I commend your bravery," Robin said, then went on to voice everyone's thoughts, "But I think you are a bit outmatched."

The woman pursed her lips.—got to her feet.—dusted herself off. Without a word she made another mad dash toward Luffy, side stepping and knocking down the other straw hats until she reached their captain. This time he chuckled and invented a new move. He named it gum-gum dance, and it consisted of him stretching his arm so that he hooked his attacker about the middle and then spun her around him, launching her into the mast. The effect was not quite as drastic as his pistol, but it did make her look ridiculous, which was probably the point.

Undaunted by the ensuing laughter, the woman recovered and turned quickly. When he made to hit her again with his pistol, she side stepped the blow and brought her dagger swiftly upward, nicking his arm. The wound was hardly large enough to bleed, but Luffy collapsed suddenly, and all laughter ceased.

Certain now that there was more to their attacker than appearances suggested, Robin put her powers into action. With a simple "seis fluer" she knew she should be able to hold the woman down, but when the attacker became entangled in Robin's grip, she brought the dagger down to knick one of the many arms pinning her to the deck. Robin immediately retracted her arms and collapsed as Luffy had done.

"Hector, now!" the woman called.

Too late, the straw hats realized that their attacker wasn't alone. A man suddenly appeared on the deck of the enemy ship. Large and imposing, his face mostly hidden in a horsehair helmet, he jumped heavily onto the plank connecting their ships. It seemed to buckle like rubber beneath him before launching him skyward. He carried a long wooden spear, which grew sharper as he descended.

"S-s-s-SANJI! STOP HIM!" Usopp cried frantically. "He's going to destroy the ship!"

Already standing at the ready, Sanji launched himself upward. Meeting the attacker head on, he snapped the spear in half with a well-placed kick. Much to his surprise, however, the broken spear grew back together almost instantly. Because his leg was still in the way, the spear grew around it and he found himself trapped in the attacker's grip.

When the larger man saw his advantage, he brought Sanji down the rest of the way, pile driving him into the deck with a crash. The man and his wooden spear seemed to melt into the wood, while the broken planks surrounding a dazed and slightly bloodied Sanji wrapped around him suddenly, melding him to the deck.

The Going Merry groaned and the straw hat pirates eyed each other nervously. The planks beneath their feet began to move slowly apart. Like taffy on a taffy pulling machine, the wood of the deck stretched, bit by fibrous bit.

And then the ship began to sink.

* * *

Helena eyed Hector's handiwork with satisfaction. This had been one of the easier ships they'd taken down together, but that was to be expected. They'd sunk entire fleets in the past. Turning back toward her ship with a flourish of her cape, she stepped onto the connecting platform only to discover someone blocking her path.

Lightning crashed, illuminating his less than amused expression. She smirked in reply, flipping her dagger once around her hand. Another flash of light revealed something that gave her pause, however: strapped to his waist were three katana.

"Roronoa Zoro," she said quietly, a slight raise in pitch belaying her surprise. "For my father's sake, I won't fight you."

Despite her words, she launched herself at him, dagger at the ready.

* * *

Zoro managed to judge a few things very quickly in the seconds it took for her to close the distance between them. One was that his attacker was extremely confident, and probably not without reason. She moved as a person well trained in swordsmanship, but approached him with nothing but a small dagger. This brought to mind another swordsman he had once faced, one who managed to defeat him with nothing but a knife. He doubted she was as good as Dracule Mihawk, but it couldn't hurt to be careful. This was the Grand Line, after all.

Just when she was close enough to knife him, he drew one of his swords, parrying the blow with a loud clang. Before he had time to react, she had laced one of her legs around his and tripped him backwards with the momentum of their crossed blades.

Though he wasn't defeated, it appeared that she intended to retreat to her ship. "Too eas-," she started, taking a running step past him.

Zoro jumped to his feet before she could escape and they exchanged blows. She was a good deal quicker than he had expected, and stronger than she appeared. With three quick dashes, something she called Triumvirate of the Gods, she managed to move in a swift triangle around him. The movement should have allowed her to land a blow across each of his arms, and his back, but when she landed the first blow, he quickly turned with her to parry the other two.

He had seen the aftermath of what her dagger had done to Luffy and Robin, who still lay unmoving on the deck, despite Chopper's efforts to revive them. When he didn't collapse as they had done, he knew instinctively that it had something to do with devil fruit powers. As she made to side step him and again retreat to her ship, he aimed a careful blow at her dagger instead of her.

* * *

The blade spun from her hand and flew through the air toward the straw hats' ship. Hector frantically tried to change back into human form, but before he could transform completely, the dagger embedded itself point down in the Merry's hull, and he found himself stuck partially melded with the wood. Destruction on the Merry ceased as Hector collapsed in a half wooden heap on the deck.

Helena's stomach churned. She knew as Zoro did not, that her dagger was made of sea prism stone. She turned slowly back to her attacker, eyes wide. It had been a long time since anyone had managed to disarm her.

"Princess, no!" Hector gasped.

She didn't take her eyes off of the man blocking her path, however. Not her path to her own ship, her path to the Merry. She knew she needed to retrieve her dagger if she was going to be able to save Hector before the enemy ship sunk.

"You can't cross swords with him, Princess!" Hector tried again.

It was clear that Zoro didn't intend to let her through. "I don't really have much choice, General," she said under her breath. Despite her apology, a smile started to tease her lips. "Is it true that you seek to become the world's greatest swordsman?" she asked, directing her question to Zoro.

He simply raised a brow in her direction, one hand resting on his katana.

"Let's see if you are as good as they say," she said.

* * *

She quickly unsheathed two rapiers hidden on her back beneath the cape. Why she went for them when there was a perfectly good blade at her side, Zoro only had to wonder at for a moment. She threw both blades into the air, then stood on her hands and…

…caught them in between her toes?

He stared. Luffy aside, she had the most flexible toes he had ever seen. They were strong too. She held the blades against the insoles of her sturdy sandals, between her big and pointer toes so that they pointed straight forward.

He smirked at her. It was hard to imagine a swordsman getting anywhere with such compromised footing. Still, he had seen her skill with a simple dagger.

Next she drew the rapier at her side, which looked somehow more flexible than her foot blades. It had a more elaborate hilt and handguard, most likely because it was meant to be used by her hands. The other blades lacked handguards.

Crossing the air in front of her heart with the fancier rapier, she threw it into the air above her head, caught it with her left hand, then slashed a line between him and herself in the wood. She pronounced this motion, "Crossing the Rubicon." Flipping the blade behind her shoulders, it returned to her right hand, and she took a step over the line, taking a fencer's stance without any trouble with her bladed footwear.

He drew his other swords, placing one in his mouth.

"So you finally see me as a threat?" she asked with a wry grin. "Let's see how your three sword style holds up to mine."

They launched at each other. All the while the Merry rumbled behind them and started to go down, tilting the playing field. This gave his attacker the higher ground, and she wasn't shy about using her advantage. She pressed forward, trying to beat him down, lashing out with all three blades. Like her rapier, she was flexible and bendy, and on several occasions her weapons seemed to snake past his so that he had to invent creative ways to block her.

Her style was light on her toes to work around the blades in her feet- fluid, ungrounded. When he figured this out, he immediately saw his advantage. What she had in flexibility he could counter with strength. While she had managed a few touchés, she couldn't do more than lightly graze him. If he could land one good hit she would be down for the count.

Unfortunately her style kept him moving too lightly on his own feet for him to really ground a powerful attack as yet. But he had a feeling once their blades got moving at full speed, he'd find his advantage.

In fact, she seemed to have a hole in her fighting style, something keeping her from going in for a more fatal attack. The dagger! As a traditional fencer, she most likely used a dagger in her left hand, which he had already disarmed.

"Nine Muses," she said suddenly. The movement was similar to the Third Triumvirate, only this time, she seemed to be catching him in a cage made from her three swords, a nine way slash. He managed to predict her movements only just in time to block them, and she flipped away for a breather. This was the advantage he was looking for.

"Oni Giri!"

He launched his demon attack at her. She blocked it, standing on her one hand to use all three of her swords.

"Not bad," he conceded.

"I won't lose to you," she informed him calmly, still balanced on one hand. "Dance of the Fates! Spin!" She rotated, cycloning her swords outward. "Measure!" She flipped over his head, taken measured slashes at him as she went. "Cut!" She continued the momentum of the movement to bring her back again on one hand. Her legs became a large pair of scissors, with her feet turned so that the blades encompassed Zoro and could very well have cut him in half.

Though he had parried the first two hits, he found himself corralled by her movements into a compromised position within her scissor blades. He blocked her quickly, bringing one of his swords forward to keep the blades from finishing the snipping movement. Her legs thus immobilized, she was wide open for a strike, especially because she had balanced her weight on the hand bearing her rapier. He brought his two remaining blades down hard.

What he hadn't realized was that her "Dance of the Fates" had brought her close to the Merry. Though her sword arm was trapped with her sword beneath her, with her left hand she retrieved her dagger, and brought it up to stop both his blades in one swift movement.

"I failed to inform you," she said. "I actually prefer four sword-style."

"I assumed as much," he replied.

* * *

Usopp and Nami disappeared below deck to attempt to plug up the several leaks that had sprung up in the hull. Luffy and Robin were just starting to revive, but could only just pull themselves upright. Luffy gave up after a few seconds and collapsed again, falling asleep with a loud snore. Robin turned to Chopper, who had as of then focused his attentions on trying to free Sanji.

"Chopper…! We'll never be able to fix this damage in time."

"I know!" Chopper exclaimed, "I think Sanji's leg is broken!" The leg in question was stuck at an extremely awkward angle within the wood.

"Not that," Robin replied. "This ship is going down, no matter what we do."

Taking on his animal form, and with Sanji grabbing onto his horns, the blue-nosed reindeer finally managed to pull the cook free from the now crumbling wood of the deck. The leg in question wasn't broken, of course, but Sanji was looking extremely put out.

He walked casually to the collapsed pile of human and wood that was the semi-conscious form of the man called Hector. Meanwhile, Chopper disappeared below deck in response to Robin's prodding. A moment later they heard him put a rumble ball into action. He said something about defense point, and summarily the ship ceased its sinking. His furry puffiness must have done something to plug up a major hole or two, at least for a few minutes.

"We've got maybe two options," Robin said quietly. "Either we commandeer their ship or…"

"Or we get this one to help us repair ours," Sanji finished for her, nudging the large, recumbent man with his toe.

"Exactly," Robin said.

Sanji grinned. "Robin-swan! We're even finishing each other's sentences…!"

"You'll have to retrieve that dagger if we're to revive him," Robin pointed out, patiently ignoring his last comment. "I can't touch it. It looks like it is forged from a sea prism stone."

"Yes, Robin-swan!" Sanji made to get the dagger, but found himself suddenly face to face with the woman combating Zoro. With a flick of her wrist, she retrieved the dagger from the ship's hull.

Thus released from the grip of the prism stone, the wooden man returned completely into human form, collapsing weakly on the deck. Sanji rested one dangerous foot on the big man's armored shoulder, preventing him from pushing himself upright.

"Listen," Sanji said, puffing on his cigarette. "You've put us in a pretty tight spot here, but I'm willing to bet you can get us out of it. Now, I'd rather not use this," he cocked his foot, "What's it gonna be?"

Sanji had been expecting the man to take at least as long as Robin and Luffy had to recover, but quite suddenly the man disappeared into the wooden deck.

* * *

The straw hats had not taken into account that the sea prism dagger, while it had been embedded into the hull to which Hector had melded, had not done any injury to his physical person the way it had with Robin and Luffy. The two injured pirates still lay prone while the general returned to his work.

With a satisfied smirk, Helena heard the Going Merry groan loudly. The rain started coming down hard now. Lightning crashed. She had to keep her attention focused entirely on the fight; footing had become treacherous with the wind and the waves and the ever tilting playing field.

Time to end this quickly. She knew it gave his strength an advantage, but she turned several back handsprings away from him to give them both room. She could barely see his smirk in the strobe-like flash of lightning to follow. Yes, he too realized this would be the final blow.

Holding rapier and dagger together, shorter in front of the longer, she closed her eyes as if in prayer. As he dashed toward her, all three katana at the ready, her eyes snapped open.

"Wrath of Zeus!" she cried, lightning crashing behind her. She charged forward with more speed than she had hitherto demonstrated.

Blades, four and three, clashed loudly above wind and rain and sinking ship. Both swordsmen stumbled back, then stared at one another in surprise. They had each managed to disarm the other – Helena's hand rapier had buried itself in the side of the pirate ship, and one of Zoro's katana had done likewise in her own ship's hull. Both blades wobbled with the impact.

The plank below them suddenly snapped, throwing Roronoa Zoro toward the raging sea. Helena might have followed him downward, but Hector, who had undoubtedly been the one to snap the plank, suddenly appeared beside her and snatched her up, leaping back aboard their own ship.

A giant wave drove the two battling ships apart. As the pirate ship disappeared in the haze of the storm, Helena gripped the empty rapier sheath at her side and prayed that that was the last anyone would see of the straw hat pirates.


	2. Chapter 2 - Refuge

Ch. 2 – Refuge

Helena soon realized they had bigger problems to worry about. Pounding waves tossed them about for what felt like hours. They couldn't make any progress away from shore. The lights of the small seaside town blinked into view only briefly as the small ship swirled in sight of shore, but away from Ilium and its darkened walls. While Hector did his best to take control of their ship, something was hindering his progress.

The sword! Something about Zoro's sword was keeping Hector from taking full control. Helena battled the elements to take hold of it and pull it out of the side of ship, but by then it was too late; Hector was already forced to become human again. Usually he managed to steer ships without being affected by the ocean because he possessed all but the bottom half. With the waves growing ever higher, and the ship plunging deeper and deeper into the water each time they went from crest to trough, he couldn't maintain control of enough of the wood to be useful anymore.

He braced Helena against the mast. There was nothing they could do when the ship scraped across a reef. It stopped in its traces, completely stuck. With a groan it started to sink.

"I'm afraid we won't be reaching the World Government today," Hector observed calmly. He scooped up the Princess and again became a wooden cage around her. Grabbing on to the mast with large, apelike arms as the ship sank downward, he climbed to its very top, then began to spin around it. The arms grew longer and longer as the mast teetered. With a twang Hector launched them toward the shore.

* * *

Luffy regained enough of his stamina to grab onto Zoro before he was swallowed up by the deep. But the _Going Merry_ was sinking fast, whatever anyone tried to do about it. Nami resurfaced from below deck and started shouting out orders.

"That woman said she was protecting her island. That means there must be land nearby!"

Sanji and Zoro were quick to strike the sails, and Luffy took his usual spot on the head of the ram figurehead at the front of the ship.

Soon in the distance they could see lights. A lighthouse and a small portside town beckoned them through the rain. But the wind and waves pushed them parallel to the dark, invisible shoreline and away from civilization.

With her powers now coming back in full force, Robin grabbed hold of some of the breaking planks from the deck and snapped them hard. Usopp again started shouting something about not hurting the _Merry_ , but Nami was quick to point out that it was done for anyway.

Using the stratagem she had seen the other ship perform, Robin turned her many arms and their wooden planks into oars on both sides of the rapidly sinking vessel. She propelled them through the waves and toward the shore for as long as she could manage.

Soon they could see the shore again as lightning illuminated a dense and snapping forest, dark trees in stark contrast with the brief spasms of white light. By then the _Going Merry_ had sunk too low for Robin to continue rowing, she fell exhausted on the deck. A large wave spun them around, so they now had their back to the shore. Then they heard a loud crunch as they ran aground on a reef.

There was a good deal of shouting and commotion as they felt their ship finally give way around them. Planks snapped or simply fell apart, and for sickening moment each crew member felt his or her stomach become a throatwedge as they fell downward toward reef and waves.

But their captain was not about to let them drown. Sitting on the figurehead, he could see the lightning-illuminated shore more clearly than anyone, even with the entire ship between himself and land. The moment Robin had stopped rowing, he stretched himself out as far and fast as he could manage. Grounding his feet in a breaching portion of the reef, and grabbing a sturdy tree with each hand, his elongated body functioned as a sling shot. The moment his toes let go of the slippery rock beneath him, he shot forward, taking his crew, and the remains of the _Merry_ , with him. They crashed into the shore in a flurry of wooden planks, sea water, and wet sand. Each crew member fell unconscious to the sand.

Oblivious to the storm raging around them, they lay in blackness for an untold amount of time. Usopp and Chopper were the first to awaken, and both around the same time. Surprised that they would be up before their stronger teammates, they looked around frantically and were met with a thoroughly disheartening sight. The _Going Merry_ was no longer recognizable, except for the ram-shaped figurehead, which they found partially crushing the rubber body of their fearless (and somewhat feckless) captain.

Other identifiable bits of scattered debris helped them find their crewmates. Zoro lay beside the center mast, nearest to Usopp, who had in his panic tied himself and Chopper to the mast. A slash mark on the wood of the broken mast showed that Zoro had saved them at the last moment from being crushed, because he had cut them loose before they landed face down on the shore. He however lay buried in a pile of debris. When they pried it off of him, he was apparently sleeping, snoring loudly despite several bleeding wounds, and slivers that would make an ordinary man writhe in pain. Chopper set to work on him immediately as Usopp went to look for the rest of their friends.

Lying face down, Nami's fall had been broken by her precious tangerine trees, and Sanji, who had apparently attempted to protect her at the moment of impact. His moment of chivalry had paid off, at least for her. Though unconscious, she hadn't a scratch, but Sanji looked the worse for wear. He had been hit in the head with something large enough to make him bleed beneath his hairline. But he was still breathing, and came to his senses in time to try and put the moves on Nami, who was apparently awake enough to smack him.

Robin was nowhere to be seen. But a moment later a number of familiar arms appeared as she lifted a pile of rubble that had once been part of the ship's deck off of her. When she got upright, she set to work prying the figurehead of the _Merry_ off of Luffy. He bounced back into shape, and sat up slowly, holding his head.

For a gut wrenching moment everyone silently observed the wreckage of their ship as torrents of rain continued to pour down. Everyone was now conscious, but no one said a word. There was nothing to be said.

Now that he had confirmed everyone was alive, Usopp sank to his knees, oblivious to the dangerous waves pounding closer and closer to them on the shore. Lightning still snaked across the sky. In fact, the storm had grown more and more ferocious, but all fear had been replaced by anger. Teeth grit, eyes overshadowed, he was the first the break the silence.

"Kaia's ship," he said, barely audible above the storm. "I'll kill him." And then he shouted it to the sky, face awash in tears, "I'LL KILL HIM!" His grief and curses went on for several minutes.

"Luffy, we should find shelter," Nami said in a subdued tone.

But Luffy didn't seem to be listening to her. He walked with purpose toward something in the distance, eyes shadowed by his straw hat.

Usopp stared at him. They all did, until lightning illuminated an indication of where he was going. There was a cave in the distance, large enough for shelter. And back on the reef, a familiar ship had run aground. It had belonged to their attackers – they could tell by the large wooden horse head hanging off the prow.

Luffy usually caught them off guard when he connected the dots, even more so when he did it before anyone else. It was clear that the man who had destroyed their ship was in that cave. The straw hat pirates fell instep behind their captain, hands on their weapons, faces grim.

The warm glow of a fire greeted them from the mouth of the cave. Without hesitation, Luffy continued his trek inward, followed by his companions.

* * *

Hector's powers over wood came in handy when everything one had to build a fire with was soaking wet. He'd quickly gathered wood from the nearby forest and rung it dry. Princess Helena gratefully sat beside it, drying her cape on a nearby stone within the cave they had found to shelter themselves.

Silence had maintained a heavy hand between them throughout the process of settling in. But as they started to warm, the princess spoke.

"I was beaten," she said quietly.

"What?" Hector replied sharply, looking to her. "You don't mean Roronoa Zoro…"

"He disarmed me twice," she said quietly, indicating her empty rapier sheath. "He has my blade."

"From what I could judge, I would say your duel ended in a draw," Hector observed, indicating the katana, which Helena had tied to her waist.

"No, our duel was interrupted," Helena said angrily. "General, how dare you cut our battle short! The implications are immense, as well you know. A pirate now has the right to my kingdom."

"Princess, you are over-reacting," Hector replied. He had removed his helmet, revealing a close shaven head. "He has accepted nothing. Besides, he's on the bottom of the ocean by now. We won't be seeing him again."

"You had better _hope_ we don't see him again," she replied. "By my honor, I will have to kneel before him. And what man, when offered a kingdom, would refuse it?"

"One already has," Hector murmured, almost as though he didn't wish to be heard. But the princess had heard him, and almost replied, but he cut her short. "Your majesty, you have always let me serve as witness to your duels, and by my call your duel ended in a draw. Yes, I interrupted, but should you see him again, protocol would mean you are to challenge him to finish the match you started."

Helena stared at him hard for a good, long moment.

"I am sure Roronoa himself would agree with me," Hector replied, taking her now mostly dry cloak and placing it on her shoulders. "The duel was unfinished."

"You can't know that…"

"Now's your chance to ask him yourself," Hector said suddenly standing, hand flying to his wooden spear.

Helena stood, drawing her dagger and one of her hand rapier immediately as her attention flew to the dark mouth of the cave. But before either of them could react, two long, snakelike arms shot out of the blackness, pinning them against the cave wall.

She immediately made to attack the arm pinning her with her dagger, but a number of arms appeared, holding her by the wrists so that she couldn't attack, and wrapping her in a stranglehold so that she lost mobility by the second.

"I've got her, captain," a woman's voice said calmly. "The other is all yours."

The snakelike arm of Straw Hat Luffy released Helena, and went to restrain Hector, who was starting to put down roots and sprout branches. These shot out toward the pirates, razor sharp stakes at the tips. Most of the bedraggled pirates dove aside, but one with a peculiarly long nose, and murder in his eyes slingshot a small black marble at him. It exploded at Hector's trunk, lighting him on fire.

He had to regain his human form in order to put the fire out, but by then Straw Hat Luffy had come face to face with the general. Holding him up by the collar of his burning armor, Luffy slammed the general back into the cave wall behind him, causing the stone around them to shake with alarming ferocity.

"You destroyed our ship," he shouted, shaking him. He was an impressive sight, even for one so young and scrawny. Backlit by their campfire, he stood almost entirely in shadow. His rage was palpable, and terrifyingly focused. Clearly he had one thing in mind – vengeance.

His crew was no less terrifying. Orange and red flickered off of their grim faces. Helena could see they were out matched. Hector changed shape and escaped the pirate captain's snakelike arms, rolling to put the flames out before they burned away his armor entirely. Still, Helena knew that it was only a matter of time before he was subdued. Their usual strategy relied on surprise, but the straw hats had been the ones to ambush them instead. While out at sea on wooden boats, or in a forest, or around wooden buildings she and Hector could regain their advantage, here they were surrounded by stone.

She struggled against her captor's many arms, but their grip only tightened painfully. Clearly they were accustomed to bending people into bone-cracking angles, and they made sure to keep Helena's dagger hand pinned. However, her captor had made the mistake of leaving one of the princess's legs just loose enough. She dropped the dagger and caught it between her toes, jabbing it into one of the many arms near her feet. They disappeared, letting Helena fall to the floor.

She landed in a crouch, and held sword and dagger at the ready, eyeing the other pirates to see who would come at her next. As she had hoped, Zoro had stepped forward, a sword already flicked a thumb's length out of its sheath. She was about to address him, but paused with her mouth partway open when she saw Hector take a particularly hard hit to his core.

It sent him flying back against the cave wall. The impact cracked his ironwood armor clean off, exposing the thick, fibrous tunic he wore beneath. A great creaking roar rumbled through the cavern as the cave walls absorbed the blow. For a moment the fighting ceased as everyone nervously waited for the rumbling of their only shelter to stop. When it slowed, they all heard the wind suddenly howl outside. The storm had grown, if possible, worse.

Hector's skin darkened and cracked as he went into tree mode again, and Straw Hat Luffy started to wind up for another of his unbelievably intense punches, but neither she nor Zoro moved.

"Cease fire!" she cried, surprised that she wasn't the only one who spoke. The red-headed girl from their crew, continued with:

"You're going to bring the cave down on top of all of us! Luffy, can you at least take the fight

Outside, you idiot?!"

"That's not necessary," Helena replied.

The pirate captain turned toward her, one eye hidden in shadow, the other showing a tenuous sort of focus. She knew she only had his attention for one moment, and she needed to make that moment count.

She sheathed her dagger and rapier, holding her hands above her head. "Straw Hat Luffy," she said in a steady voice born of years of court training. "If you're planning to destroy this cave just to get your revenge, then you have us out maneuvered, I admit. But if you kill General Hector now, you destroy your one chance of escape."

The rubber man lowered his fist, turning to face her with anger still furrowing his flexible brow. The one with the long nose cried out in protest. "Luffy, what are you doing! They destroyed the _Going Merry_!"

"But they can put it back together," Luffy intoned in a voice that was both quiet and full of anger.

Helena nodded.

"I do not see any reason to give quarter to pirates," She went on. "It is my sworn duty to protect Ilium from the likes of you, and repairing your ship only gives you the freedom to roam as you please. You could destroy the General and me, but you will be trapped here, and trust me – you will not find a shipwright anywhere in Ilium who will serve your kind."

"Then we are at an impasse," Roronoa Zoro chimed in quietly. Helena turned to gaze at him and noticed for the first time that he had her sword in one of his sheaths. "We could kill you but, provided we survive the rockfall, we are trapped on your island without a ship. We could let you live, but that doesn't mean you'll repair our ship for us."

"How about we strike a deal," Helena said, meeting his gaze. "You and I have an important duel to finish. If you can defeat me, we will repair your ship and allow you to go free. What's more, I will return your sword." She had seen his eye flicker to it, resting at her side.

In response, he flicked one of his katanas an inch out of its sheath as a grin spread across his face. Similar expressions graced the faces of his companions. Clearly they were confident that he would win.

"One final condition," she went on, realizing suddenly how she might tip the scales in her favor, "If we wish to see who is the better swordsman, then we'd best test our true mettle. We will each duel with one sword; you with mine, and I with yours. The world's best swordsman should be able to wield any blade."

His expression flickered for a moment. Yes, she had a feeling that would make him nervous. She had trained with many different types of blades. That was why her four-sword style was so eclectic. He on the other hand looked a bit more brutish, less refined. She doubted he could handle a rapier with confidence. Not to mention that this particular rapier blade favored her, but she couldn't expect him to know that.

His response surprised her. "You do realize what blade that is," he said, eyeing the katana at her side. He sounded…mildly concerned, not worried about using a rapier after all.

She stared at him. Yes, there had been an odd feeling coming from his sword.

"That is Sandai Kitetsu," he said quietly. "A cursed blade. It is said to bring death to those who wield it."

Helena's eyes flickered to her side and back to his shadowed face. Her response was cool and collected. "You wield this blade," she observed aloud, "You are not yet dead."

"It has a will of its own," Zoro replied quietly. "It chose me. I can't guarantee it will do the same for you."

"It will respect me," she replied calmly. "As I said, a true swordsman can wield any blade." She pulled it from her belt, not failing to notice that it had already left a thin cut through her vest and into her side. Not a good sign to be sure.

Zoro's eyebrows flickered upward and he drew her blade slowly. Testing it in the air before him, she could tell he didn't like what he saw.

"You are equally disadvantaged, pirate," she said. "That blade belonged to the late Queen. It is called Peleus. It is loyal only to the royal family of Ilium."

"Royal…?"

"I am Princess Helena du Cygnus, daughter of Queen Leda and King Cygnus and heir to the throne of Ilium," she said quietly. "I promised my father that I would not lose to the likes of you."

It was time to cross the Rubicon…again. She crossed the air in front of her heart with Zoro's katana, and then threw Sandai Kitetsu upward. This would be a moment of truth she knew. If the blade wanted to kill her, now was the time. She gazed at the cursed blade with baited breath as slowly it spun back toward her vulnerable head.

* * *

Zoro wasn't surprised when the blade allowed her to catch it in her outstretched hand. It had taken guts to throw it into the air straight above her; he had learned by now that the blade respected that sort of valor. But though she caught it and carved her line in the stone floor without a problem, when she went to flip it across her shoulders it tore her cape and left a knick in one arm. Clearly it had not yet made up its mind about her.

He didn't like the feel of Peleus. But he had learned to use more than just katana over the years. Sabers and rapiers were the most common blades he'd run into out at sea, but this blade felt different. It wobbled too much.

She had stepped over the line in the cave floor, holding his blade with both hands. Her stance was practiced, steady and strong. He was surprised she knew how to use a katana, after using a pansy blade like the one he now held. He quickly removed the bandana from his arm, tying it around his head to show that he too was prepared to fight this through.

His friends backed away to give them space as they faced one another over the fire. They seemed a bit more at ease about their current plight. Their confidence in him was obvious to say the least.

The one called General Hector looked equally confident, however. Where back on the ship he had pled with the Princess not to cross blades with Zoro, now he watched with a placid smile forming on his bloodied face.

While it gave him pause, Zoro didn't hesitate to make the first move. He charged at the so-called Princess, slashing down hard with the rapier. She didn't move a muscle to block him. Was the cursed blade already working on her, stopping her from defending herself?

The rapier should have left her with a gash from shoulder to heart, but the flexible blade seemed to bend to avoid her. Zoro took a step back, puzzled. She grinned.

"The Queen's sword can't hurt me," she replied to his bemused expression.

He swung at her again. Again the sword bent out of the way. Finally he went for a direct lunge. It was something she could easily block, but she didn't twitch. The rapier maneuvered around her, bringing Zoro into uncomfortably close quarters with the katana she held at the ready.

She hadn't budged an inch throughout the proceedings. He stepped back again, perplexed.

"My turn," she said, diving suddenly toward him. Their blades clashed as he blocked her. Thankfully the sword would at least defend him from her blows.

Her strategy was still fast and flexible, though the heavier blade slowed her down a notch. Zoro fended her off as best he could, but he couldn't take the offensive at all. – Not for lack of trying. Habit told him to swing at her, even knowing the blade wouldn't touch her. As they continued the mortiferous dance, he heard Usopp say:

"That's some proof of master swordsmanship. – give your opponent a blade he can't use and challenge him to a one-sided fight."

Princess Helena backed away from him for a moment. "What say you, Roronoa Zoro?" she asked. "Is the fight too one-sided for a master swordsman like you?"

"I agreed to it," he said, "So I will finish it. But know this, _Princess._ I made a vow I intend to keep. I am never to lose to anyone but Dracule Mihawk."

"Ah, yes. Interesting man," Helena replied. "He left his mark on you too, did he?" Her eyes flickered to the scar plainly visible under his unbuttoned shirt. She didn't have any visible scars of note, but only her face and arms were bare. It was a pretty face at that; he was man enough to note. And pretty familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she reminded him of someone. Someone he'd met recently.

"Mihawk is the only man to beat me since I made a vow of my own," she went on. "I couldn't touch him. Did you fair better, I wonder?"

Zoro didn't respond.

The Princess swung the blade around her, back curved like an Arabian dancer. "Hera's Guard," she proclaimed, flipping the blade above her. As it spun looked something like a peacock's tail, with its hilt forming the many eyes at the tips of the feathers.

Zoro realized then who she reminded him of. He didn't have the chance to say anything about it though, for the princess had caught the blade. Using its momentum, she aimed a strong blow meant to split him, right shoulder to heart. He lifted the rapier, blade pointing downward, to parry. With that same momentum, she found the heavy katana sliding rapidly down the rapier, throwing sparks as it went. Before she knew it the cursed blade had imbedded itself through the leather shin guard of her sandal and into her calf.

She didn't scream or make a fuss – from the looks of it, the cut wasn't deep, though the leather had been punctured. Sandai Kitetsu was being the problem child Zoro knew it to be. Or perhaps she simply wasn't strong enough to wield it – the muscle definition in her arms said otherwise.

He knew how to defeat her now. It would be fairly simple. In fact, the katana disadvantaged her far more than her blade disadvantaged him. With a smirk spreading across his face, he watched her bounce back from the last attack, letting loose a tiny, hardly visible rivulet of blood as she pulled the blade free of her red sandal.

He let her lunge at him, then simply caught the katana under the guard with his ready rapier. With a jerk, he flipped the katana toward her. It fell, cutting through her epaulet. She was fast enough that it didn't reach her person. Backing up she let the katana fall to the ground, where it landed point down, embedded a good two feet into the hard rock.

She stared at him, and then flashed a smile. "That's more like it," she said. She charged toward him, pulling the sword out of the ground as she went.

Their fight began in earnest. Zoro soon realized that she had been holding back before. But then, so had he. Now that he realized the only way to beat her was through an indirect attack, he used their enclosed terrain to his advantage. The princess' royal blade, though lighter and more flexible, was as durable and strong as the blades he was used to. With a powerful swipe he cut the stone above and beside her, forcing her to dodge or be crushed.

This type of fighting forced the onlookers to back away from them, especially as Princess Helena began to retaliate in kind. Lightning rumbled and thunder crashed outside, the earth rumbled and blades crashed within. Soon Helena's General friend was shouting something at her, but neither Zoro nor his opponent was listening.

The princess attempted to again become the Wrath of Zeus, as she had done before on their conjoined ships. With only one sword, the move was a good deal less threatening, but she moved remarkably fast nonetheless. Bracing himself, Zoro again aimed for the hilt rather than to block the blade. In so doing, she landed a good cut across his shoulder, but again he used the rapier to catch the katana under the hand guard, spinning it upward. She took a step back as it fell, avoiding being cut in two, but before the spinning blade reached the ground, he caught it again under the guard.

He flipped Sandai Kitetsu toward her, and she backed up. He sent it spinning, and she jumped up to try and catch it midair. He knocked the spinning blade toward her and again she had to back up as he caught it again with the Queen's blade. Finally she stumbled back against the wall, and with a final swipe of the rapier, Zoro knocked the katana so that it embedded itself point down through her shoulder, pinning her to the wall.

She winced. The blade had passed clean through her, embedding itself into the rock wall behind her so that the hilt was merely inches from her flesh.

Zoro pointed the rapier at her face. Though it could not touch her, he made his point clearly enough. The katana had driven itself so far into the wall that there was no way she had the leverage to pull it out of herself one-handed. And he wasn't about to retrieve it for her. She stared at him, lip twitching in pain.

"Princess, no!" the general shouted. His voice was coming from above, and both swordsmen turned to look at him. Sometime during the course of the duel he had repaired his wooden armor. While the two of them tore the cave to shreds, he had become a wooden buttress to try and keep the already unstable ceiling from falling in.

Helena looked up at him. "Hector, do you concede that Zoro has gained the victory, or would you prefer that he take my life?"

Hector's eyes grew wide in his wooden face. "Princess…"

"Answer me quickly, Hector…we haven't got all day," she said, voice laden with pain as the cave rumbled despite Hector's attempts to keep it stable.

Hector closed his eyes and turned his face away. "I concede," he said. "The victory goes to Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro smirked, and tossed the Queen's sword at Helena's feet. Grabbing hold of the katana he yanked it free, then offered her a hand to help her stand. She didn't take it. For a moment he thought she was being spiteful, but she rose to her feet only to fall to one knee before him.

Surely the wound wasn't enough to make her collapse. Reflexively he bent to help her— during the course of their duel she had gained his respect. But then he realized that she was bowing to him reverentially. He flinched and took a step back.

"Roronoa Zoro," she said. "In accordance with my vow, I pledge to you my kingdom and my hand. All of Ilium is yours, and I with it. May the kingdom be blessed beneath your reign. Please accept your duty as future king."

"What?" he spluttered, utterly taken aback. "I didn't ask for that! Repair our ship."

"Accept your duty as future king…" she repeated.

"Princess!" Hector cried again, just as Zoro heard his crewmates call out his own name. The cave rumbled harder than before, then suddenly became too much for the wooden man. Zoro watched as the stones began to fall, pushing General Hector away from them and toward the cave mouth with the rest of the crew.

Luffy's hands suddenly reached out to him across the distance, but the stones were falling too fast. Zoro used the katana in his hand to cut some of the falling rubble away, but he and Helena were right beneath the cave in. Thinking fast, he grabbed the still kneeling Princess and jumped to the nearest open spot of rubble. This led him away from his captain's reaching hands, and deeper into the cave.

The princess had retrieved her sword before being pulled away. She gathered her bearings quickly, and started to slash as well at the falling rubble. Meanwhile Luffy and Hector stretched out to toward them. But before either she or Zoro could make headway, the shelf-rock beneath their feet suddenly gave way. Darkness swallowed them as they fell, taking them away from the dying light of the smothered fire and the shouting voices of their friends.


	3. Chapter 3 - Plans & Repairs

Ch. 3 – Plans and Repairs

Monkey D. Luffy felt fairly certain of many things in his life. One was that he would one day become King of the Pirates, or at least die trying. The other certainties were more like simple convictions that revolved around his crew, and the faith he had in them to likewise accomplish their dreams. None of them were allowed to die. Not on his watch. Not without doing what they had set out to do.

When Zoro fell with the sword princess, Luffy had panicked a bit and forgotten those certainties. The rockslide came down at an alarming rate, faster than the swordsmen could cut their way through. And then they fell from view, no one knew how deep. Their shouts, barely audible above the collapsing cave, made the fall sound very deep indeed.

Luffy found himself calling out to Zoro at the top of his lungs, pounding his fists against the rock pile that had by now filled most of the cave. Someone, or a couple of someones, grabbed him and hauled him back. One was Nami, who started shouting in a shrill voice about not making the rockslide worse. The other was Usopp, shouting in an even shriller voice, which made him practically impossible to understand.

Luffy's own shouts and continued barrage of attacks at the piling rocks had of course aggravated the situation. He and his crew ended up just inside the mouth of the cave before he'd calmed down enough to cease struggling against them. The piling rocks finally slowed, with only a few pebbles here and there making plinking sounds against the cave floor as they rolled to a stop. For a moment there was silence, as all shouting and fighting and rumbling finally ceased. Everyone stared at the wall of stone, only able to see it in the darkness because of the intermittent flashes of lightning still cracking the sky outside.

Nami and Usopp made the mistake of letting him go. Without warning, Luffy gave the wall one final punch. He hadn't really had the chance to wind up properly, so the punch might not have been that bad, even though it sent a web of cracks through the rock barricade. But the wood man next to him had also punched the wall at that exact moment. The combined effect sent the rock wall tumbling on top of them. A few hard rocks smacked him on his rubber head, which wouldn't have really done much damage, but the rocks kept piling on top of him until he was buried.

His vision went black, which might have just been the rocks filling his view. Then again, he must have blacked out because the next thing Luffy knew he was blinking in pink morning sunlight to the familiar sound of his own stomach grumbling. The storm had passed, and it was clearly time for breakfast.

He sat up, holding his head, when someone conked him on his already tender skull. He recognized her as Nami, even before she started shouting at him (she had a particularly recognizable fist). She said something about them having to make make-shift shelters because his idiocy had blocked up the entire cave.

Someone had dragged him out onto the wet sand of the beach. Warm tendrils of steam rose into the air around him, swirling in the filtered light. The sun was hot in these parts, even in the morning. It might have reminded him of Alabasta, but the air was moist and tropical.

He surveyed his crew along the beach. Usopp and Chopper were gathering the wooden remains of the ship, while Robin and Sanji had a cooking fire going. Cheered by the fact that breakfast was almost ready, he grinned up at Nami despite her continued barrage of insults and complaints. Then he realized there was a crew member missing, and his grin disappeared.

"Oy, Nami," he said quietly. Very few things could distract him from an empty stomach. This was one of those things. "Did you dig Zoro out too?"

She pursed her lips at him and shook her head. "We could only get to you and that Hector guy," she said. "The cave kept collapsing. Why did you keep punching it like that? Did you honestly think it would do any good?"

Luffy forgot to answer as he caught sight of the wood man sitting cross-legged near the mouth of the cave. He had his helmet off as though in respect, and had stuck his spear point down in the sand beside him. It seemed like he was praying or something, head bowed reverentially, eyes closed. He looked about as sad as Luffy felt.

"He's been like that since Chopper woke him up," Nami said, following his gaze. "We haven't wanted to disturb him yet, but once we're done with breakfast we're going to get him to fix the ship. And then we need to ask him about the log pose…It's not charged yet."

Luffy placed his straw hat on his head and stood. He could tell that the ever logical Nami had already got it into her head that they would be sailing out. In her mind, the ship would be repaired and they would be on their merry way. She was mistaken, so long as she accepted Luffy as her captain. They hadn't breezed by any island yet, no matter how people tried to threaten them because of their pirate hood. Adventures were waiting, and they weren't about to leave Ilium unexplored, even if the log pose had charged unexpectedly overnight.

Besides, he wasn't going to leave his swordsman behind.

Realizing this had reminded him of his certainties. And as always, in thinking of those certainties he found the path clear before him as everything came into focus. He walked toward the wood man without hesitation, though Nami chided him. His sandals left squelching foot prints in the wet beach, and soon he found himself standing beside the praying man.

Letting the straw hat shield his eyes from the already hot morning sun, Luffy gazed down at him for a moment. The wood man turned to look up at him, expression stoic.

"I will repair your ship," the wood man said. "But you must take me back to Ilium," he said. "I must report this to the king. His daughter is…"

"She's not dead," Luffy said shortly.

The man's expression hardened. "Do not mock my intelligence, pirate. These caves run all through the island, and rock shelves cover holes that go down hundreds of feet. But even if she survived the fall, there are the creatures that live below. And now the darkness that…" he swallowed, and then changed his tack, "Men and women stronger than the princess have died in…"

"She's not dead," Luffy put in again tersely. Sometimes people were slow, he realized, and needed to hear things twice. The wood man stared. Now certain he had his attention, Luffy continued in a low voice. "She's fine. She's with Zoro."

The wood man guffawed. "I would say that's a step backward… Even if she survived the fall, she'd have a bloodthirsty vagrant to deal with."

Luffy wasn't sure what a vagrant was. But he knew that Zoro didn't drink blood. He informed the wood man of such and insisted again that Zoro and the princess were fine.

"What makes you so sure he survived?" the wood man asked.

"He's going to become the world's greatest swordsman," Luffy replied. No rockslide was going to deter Zoro from his dream. He'd survived far worse than that.

"You seem awfully confident for one so young. Who do you think you are, anyway?"

"I'm the man who's gonna be the King of the Pirates," Luffy replied with a grin.

* * *

General Hector stared up at the scrawny pirate captain, resisting the sudden urge to smile back. Something about the kid was reassuring. It was disconcerting, actually. He never thought he'd meet a likeable pirate. He also had yet to meet a pirate captain who was so young. A pirate captain looking for the One Piece was nothing new, but something about the way he said it…

Hector shook himself mentally. He'd almost let himself think that this Straw Hat Luffy was one of the first pirates he'd met who looked like he had a chance of actually finding the One Piece. But no, Straw Hat Luffy and his gang of pirates were not about to make it anywhere. He would be sure of that.

Ilium had strict laws about pirates coming ashore. And extremely effective means of dealing with them. As a General in the King's army, he wasn't about to let the laws slide. But even without the laws, he would make sure these pirates were dealt with properly. After all, it was their fault Princess Helena was dead.

Captain Luffy seemed inclined to be friendly, despite the fact that they had been trying to kill each other the night before. Hector wasn't above using it to his advantage. He was about to speak, when a calm, female voice interrupted him.

"You say these caves run all throughout the island?"

The woman had dark hair cropped to her shoulders, and sharp blue eyes. Hector recognized her as one of the crew members with devil fruit powers. Of the group, she seemed most level-headed, and she possessed an air of intelligence that naturally commanded respect. He nodded in response to her question.

"They say they even connect to the catacombs underneath the capital, though it's yet to be confirmed," he replied.

"Interesting," she said with a thoughtful expression on her tanned face. She turned to Luffy. "Captain, I came to inform you that breakfast is ready."

If Straw Hat Luffy had been speaking like someone much older than his apparent age a moment before, he suddenly became someone much younger. Throwing his arms in the air, he ran toward where the ship's cook was dishing out something delicious-looking that he'd apparently hunted down himself in the forest. When the captain got there, the cook stopped him with a foot to the face as he first gave a plate of food to the only other female in the crew, who took it from him with a gracious smile and a wink.

"Will you be joining us, General?" asked the dark haired woman beside Hector. He noticed that she already had a plate of food in her hands. The cook apparently had a chivalrous streak.

Just then the cook kicked Luffy's stretching hands away from the red-haired girl's plate as the captain made a second attempt to steal her food. "Your crew doesn't seem to respect its captain much," Hector pointed out.

The dark-haired woman smiled a small, enigmatic smile. "Respect comes in different forms, General."

Hector stood. "Does he really believe your… _friend_ has survived?" Friend seemed to be the appropriate term, observing the way the pirate crew interacted, which again surprised him.

The woman nodded and started back toward the group. "I have only been travelling with Straw Hat Luffy for a short while," she said as he fell instep beside her. "But if I have learned anything it is that the Captain is rarely wrong when it comes to matters like this. He has faith in his friends. Do you have faith in your Princess?"

* * *

Nico Robin's question stuck with him as he went about repairing the pirate's ship later that morning, after breakfast and introductions had concluded. Faith in Princess Helena? Of course he'd had faith in her. He had practically raised her. Her fighting prowess had been a blend of good genes and his family's efforts to train her properly. Her good sense was something she had inherited from her father, her fighting spirit and optimism from her mother. She had been the hope of Ilium's future, and had helped keep her realm safe from outside threats since she was old enough to inherit her mother's sword.

But General Hector had lived long enough to realize that dreams and wishful thinking, even strength and preparation, only got one so far. Sometimes the fates had other things in mind. The late Queen had shown them that. – and now the late Princess. If anything, Robin's goading remark about having faith in Princess Helena only made him angry. He had had faith in her and in himself. It had gotten them both ship-wrecked and her immured.

Picking up a plank with one fibrous, wooden arm, he smacked it into the hull of the ship with more gusto than probably necessary. It cracked the wood around it, but he quickly repaired it before anyone noticed.

The _Going Merry_ , as the pirates called her, was lying beached on her side. She looked something like a 3D jigsaw puzzle, with gaps and holes in the woodwork here and there. Hector had possessed enough ships to know what pieces went where. The main problem was gathering them all.

He had discovered soon into the process that some of the pieces of the ship had been lost in the ocean. However the straw hat pirates were quick to devise a means of retrieving what was left of his and Helena's would-be escape vessel from the reef. The captain's stretching ability came in handy, and he certainly didn't fear the water, Hector had to give him that.

While this allowed him to fill the holes in their ship, unfortunately for the Straw Hats, this also allowed him a chance to retrieve a snail communicator from on board. While they were busy sorting through pieces, Hector placed a call to his second in command. The straw hats would have a nasty surprise waiting for them when they pulled into port.

Hector forced his expression to remain stoic as he thought of this with bitter glee, and melded the figurehead of the _Merry_ into place. Convincing them to take him back to Ilium had been all too easy. He didn't need their help returning to the palace – there were enough forests between here and the capital for him to travel faster cross-country than by ship. But beyond that, he had spoken with their navigator about the log-pose exchange program they had in town.

It took the Island of Ilium approximately ten years to charge a log pose. As people traveling on the grand line rarely wanted to wait that long, Ilium had long been storing and exchanging charged log poses for fresh ones. This was one of the easiest ways they caught pirates, of course, but Hector doubted that the Straw Hats would get even that far, thanks to Hector's little snail call.

What he really had a hard time understanding was the group's decision to sail to Ilium for the new log pose, considering they all seemed to think that Roronoa Zoro was still alive. Wouldn't they want to try and rescue him? –Robin told the others about the underground cave system, and then had asked Hector whether or not he thought Princess Helena had a good sense of direction. When he had responded that she had, the others suddenly seemed satisfied with the idea that they would all run into him again sooner or later.

He had other things to worry about than whether or not their swordsman would catch up to the rest of the crew. Things were, of course, not in the best state back home, as his second in command had quickly informed him. Now that Princess Helena was gone (a detail he thought it best not to relay over a snail line), he was certain that the King would be requiring his services shortly. With that in mind he picked up the pace on the pirates' ship. With any luck, he'd be done by the following morning.

* * *

"I don't trust him," Usopp said in a low voice to Nami, whom he was helping gather her tangerine trees. "He destroyed our ship. He could do it again just as easily while we're out at sea. I don't want someone like that on board."

Nami responded, "He'd end up drowning himself if he did. It's not like he has another ship to jump back to."

"You just like him because he said the palace would reward us 'appropriately' for his safe return," Usopp said, using his fingers to make quotation marks. "What's reward us 'appropriately' supposed to mean, anyway?"

"He's the guardian of a princess! That means gold!" Nami said. She was getting that look in her eyes; the look that said, _berries!_

"There's something I don't like about all this though," Usopp went on. "He and that Princess were running away from something when we first saw them. Yet he's awfully eager to get back."

"Running away?" asked Sanji. He had been listening in to their conversation as he brought Nami an iced drink he'd made from some recently acquired fruit. He didn't have any for Usopp of course. Normally Usopp would have made a fuss, but his mind was on other matters.

"All their lights were out! They were in _stealth mode_." Usopp, who was generally pretty theatrical when he spoke, started acting shifty eyed and stealthy at the mention of stealth mode. Not stealthy enough, because Hector appeared suddenly beside them, making Usopp jump into a pretty pathetic martial arts position. The General had returned to transport Nami's trees onto the now mostly completed deck.

"It is a darkness you will not have to worry about," he said quietly. "Not if we arrive before nightfall."

"It's already midday," Sanji observed, looking through his hair at the still woebegone hull of the ship.

"It's alright, no one expects you before tomorrow," Hector said, then stiffened noticeably.

"Expects us?" Sanji asked, one curly eyebrow raised. The other might have been raised too, but it was hidden beneath his mop of blond hair.

"For our reward, of course!" Nami cried, eyes going _berry_ again.

"You're so beautiful when you're obsessed with money, Nami-chan!" Sanji exclaimed, getting hearts in his own eyes.

Hector didn't say anything. He'd already disappeared with the trees. It was fascinating to watch as he moved through a line of boards that they had placed between the ship and the trees to make transport easier. He melded with the wood, and moved through it like a smooth wave without a crest. With the trees on top of him, he looked like a wooden turtle with an island on his back.

Usopp watched the General's retreat through suspicious eyes. "This Hector character is definitely up to something," he muttered to himself. "It looks like it's up to Detective Usopp to figure it out!" He liked the sound of that. "Detectiiiive Usopp-a is on the case!" Pulling down one of his goggle lenses, he started to search the beach for clues, completely forgetting what it was he was searching for.

Hector watched him from the deck of the ship and breathed a sigh. It appeared the pirates were about as dumb as they all looked. His secret was safe for now.


	4. Chapter 4 - Falling

Ch. 4 – Falling

It was a long way down.

And dark. Very very dark.

Zoro drove Sandai Kitetsu into the wall, sending sparks flying as it slowed, but failed to stop, his descent. He grabbed the Princess by the left forearm as she fell past him, and her hand quickly wrapped around his wrist. This would have turned out to be a good setup, as by the light of the steadily sparking katana she started to bat falling debris away from the both of them with her long rapier. But a moment later he heard her pained gasp. Slowed just enough by her wounded right shoulder, she had timed a strike just a fraction of a second too late. She managed to slice the stone away from him, but took a nasty blow to the head, and her hand released his.

Several moments later his legs jarred unexpectedly into the cave floor. He quickly shot upright, despite aching knees, and retrieved his katana from the wall. Drawing a second sword from his sheath, he swiped at the boulders and rocks threatening to bury him. This went on for several minutes, throwing intermittent sparks at various levels of luminosity with each swipe. When he hit a particularly large boulder with a particularly hard double swipe, the resulting spark reflected off of something white in the corner of his vision. – the princess' cape. She looked like she was half buried.

He pushed his way toward her in time to prevent another particularly large boulder from landing on top of her. After that the rock fall slowed and came to a tenuous halt. When Zoro was relatively sure nothing else was hurtling through the dark toward them, he sheathed his swords and felt his way toward where the Princess lay still. Dragging her out from under a pile of split stone, he propped her upright against the cave wall.

Another sudden rumbling sent a shower of boulders down on top of them again. Zoro drew his swords and smirked as he realized that Luffy was probably trying to reach them and doing a lousy job of it. From the look of things, the captain would end up crushing them with rubble before he'd cleared the cave enough so that he could stretch down and pull them out of the pit. Eventually the rock fall slowed and came to a stop, with a few small pebbles plinking down on both their heads. Someone must have talked some sense into him. Or he'd buried himself and the crew, which was more likely.

In any case, Zoro knew he would have to meet up with them later. First he'd have to find a way out of this pit. Considering that the rubble had not completely buried them, it had to have fallen somewhere. Zoro had the idea that they were in a spacious cavern, which would mean that the rubble had spread out rather than completely piled up. It was hard to say, though, because he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face.

Before he could explore, he'd have to see to the Princess. Sheathing only one sword in case of more falling rubble, he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Oy," he said, shaking her. There was no response.

He was no Chopper, and even if he were, he couldn't really assess her situation without any light. He could hear her breathing, which was a good sign he guessed. Putting his sword into his mouth, he took her by both shoulders and shook harder. It seemed like the logical thing to do.

She flinched and drew suddenly. He was glad that he had his sword at the ready to parry the unexpected blow.

"Oye, watch it Hime," he chided through the sword in his teeth.

She was silent for a long moment as the initial clang of their swords continued to ring out through the stillness. He could hear her breath coming in hyperventilated gasps, and could feel the vibration of her sword through his. Her hands were clearly shaking.

"Z-Zoro-Kun? " she ventured at last. Her voice sounded tight.

"Yes, Ohime- _Sama_ ," he replied, making sure to respond to the sudden familiarity in her tone with formality. He hadn't forgotten that she had kind of just proposed marriage to him a few minutes ago. And while he respected her as a swordswoman, he certainly wasn't about to get chummy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh…" He went on a little more gently, "Are you…all right?"

She cleared her throat. "It's…dark," she observed unnecessarily and lowered her sword. He heard her sheath it clumsily. It was a good thing her sword couldn't hurt her. She obviously was something of a danger to herself at present. "What room are we in?"

"What room…?" he repeated, confused. "We're in a cave."

"Cave…?" Helena held her head. "What happened?"

"We fell," he replied, taking his sword out of his mouth and sheathing it. "Don't you remember?"

"The last thing I remember was you beating me," she answered gloomily, then groaned. Her head probably hurt. "Did you knock me unconscious? How long was I out?"

"A few minutes at most," he replied, "You were knocked unconscious when we fell."

"Fell…?" she asked again, "But how did we get back to the castle?"

"Castle?" Zoro decided she was a bit addled, and it wasn't worth pursuing. "Listen, we've fallen down a long way, and we're completely caved in. We're going to have to check the perimeter of the cave to see if we can find a way out. Can you walk?"

"Yes," she replied simply.

Giving her his hand, he helped her get to her feet. She was still shaking.

"You sure you're all right?"

"Fine," she replied defensively, but she was gripping his arm very, very tightly.

"Can you stand on your own?"

"Yes," she replied, not letting go.

"Good. We'll find the way out faster if we split up." He slipped his arm out of her grip, and much to his surprise she screamed:

"No!" The last part of the word was muffled, as though she had clapped a hand over her own mouth. Even so, the sound echoed throughout the large cavern. For a moment neither spoke as they listened with baited breath for a rockalanche to start up again.

Nothing happened, and Zoro waited for her to speak. When she didn't, he found himself chuckling. "Afraid of the dark, Ohime-Sama?"

He'd chuckled because it seemed ridiculous, considering how strong she was. When she didn't answer, however, he realized it was true. While he wasn't one to laugh at someone else's phobia, he didn't like to baby anyone either.

He took a step away from her. "You go look over there. There's nothing in here that can hurt – !" Before he could finish the sentence, he found himself falling face forward into a deep pool of still, and rather chillish, water.

Now he could guess where most of the rockslide had ended up, not that he had much a mind to think on it at present. It was disorienting to be underwater in the dark, but after the initial surprise, he stopped struggling and let himself float to the surface. He gasped for breath, his lungs already seizing up with the cold.

"You were saying, Zoro-kun?" the princess replied smugly from somewhere up above him in the dark. She struck her sword on the stone beneath her, sending sparks flying just enough that he could swim toward her.

He had fallen off of a five foot ledge, and it looked like there might be some trouble climbing out. Without further ado, the Princess removed her cape. She rolled it up to make it stronger, and lowered it over the side. But to do so she had to stop striking her sword against the stone. What confused him was that he could still see her outline in the dark. She noticed the sudden dim influx of light as well and looked up from her task, gazing just beyond him in the water. Her eyes narrowed, then widened suddenly in fear, and Zoro's hand went immediately to his swords.

He turned to follow her gaze, and sure enough something glowing was swimming toward him in the water. He didn't understand the Princess' fear however. The light looked like something relatively small, nothing to a sea-king.

"Zoro-Kun, get out of there!" she cried.

The light was kind of mesmerizing now that he looked at it. It was such a relief to be able to finally see in the dark. And the water wasn't as cold as he'd thought. He felt suddenly very tired, and remarkably comfortable. Hime was shouting something at him, but he couldn't really understand her. Why did she have to be so loud and annoying? He was trying to sleep.

His grip relaxed on his sword hilt. Why was the water suddenly rising up around him? Strange that such a little light could cause such a big wave. Then suddenly he couldn't see anything. Something rank smelling closed in around him, blocking most of the light with long, stalagmite-like teeth.

Zoro realized a little too late that he had just been swallowed. The inside of the creature's mouth was dimly lit by whatever light it had outside its body – only enough for him to see its strange, long tongue, which wrapped around him before his relaxed muscles had time to react. Arms thus pinned to his side, he started to kick in panic as the ropelike tongue dragged him downward.

He kicked his legs into the side of the creature's gargantuan throat, trying to make it gag. And while it started heaving, its slimy tongue tightened around him, squeezing the air clean out of him. But it didn't stop there. Zoro could feel his ribs straining, ready to crack beneath the influx in pressure. Clearly it intended to crush him before swallowing this time.

Of all the ways to go, this seemed like the stupidest. Images of Kuina suddenly popped into his head, or was his life flashing before his eyes? It didn't matter, he wasn't going out. Not like this. Mustering his strength, he tried to kick, but his legs had gone numb.

Wracking his air-starved brain for a solution, it took him a moment to realize that the tongue had suddenly loosened around him. The creature let out a roar, spitting Zoro out in the process. He flew through the air and smacked into the far cave wall before slumping down to the ground as he gasped for breath.

When he looked up, he caught sight of the creature that had nearly made a meal of him. It was a large, ghastly thing; something like a giant fish from the deep ocean, with huge, blind eyes, and large, gnarly teeth. A beach-ball sized orb dangled on its forehead like a lantern, which at present flew back and forth through the air as the creature thrashed violently.

It was no wonder that the creature was upset: the princess had driven her sword point down through its bulbous skull. She clung to the rapier hilt as the fish tried to throw her off its back. Its odd, thin tongue shot from its mouth and wrapped around her leg, but she quickly drew one of her other blades and sliced it through.

As it thrashed harder, Zoro stood and drew his swords, prepared to jump the Princess' rescue. He needn't have bothered. Catching one of her blades between her toes, she got hold of the lantern with her free hand and sliced it off with one powerful leg swipe. Withdrawing her rapier from the fish's head, she jumped to the safety of the shore.

The fish stopped flailing for a moment and stared at her in the darkness as though shocked that she had dared to cut off its lantern light. It withdrew into the water, retreating for all the world like a dog with its tail between its legs.

The Princess kicked the remains of the creature's tongue from her leg in disgust and turned to Zoro. Though the lantern had dimmed in her hands, it maintained a steady glow, and she made her way toward him easily by its eerie yellow-green light.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He nodded.

"That was a Lantern Chimera," she said, "I've heard about them but never seen one before. I guess we're lucky it found us," she indicated her newfound, bioluminescent lamp, which looked kind of pretty in a grisly way, glowing in its net of veins.

"That thing's not going to hypnotize anyone is it?" Zoro asked, approaching her.

"I think it lost its hypnotic power when I cut it off," she replied. "I don't know how long it's going to last, so we'd best get going."

* * *

Helena had the feeling that Zoro didn't like her much. The way he kept addressing her as "Ohime-Sama" was just one indication. Considering they were to be married, they were off to a pretty cold start. To be honest, she wasn't exactly delighted with the arrangement herself, but she had set herself up for this, and she was determined to make the best of it, so "Zoro-Kun" it was whether he liked it or not.

Besides, things could be worse. She had been worried that losing to the likes of Roronoa Zoro would leave her with a selfish, petty, tyrannical despot. Zoro's indifference to her was a good deal more tolerable than cruelty. For a pirate, he didn't seem that bad. In fact he didn't seem interested in her or her kingdom at all. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or insulted. – in any case, he'd accepted, hadn't he? Hadn't…he? Her memory had gone a bit hazy…

After the fishing incident they stopped to clean and dry their swords. Zoro's sheaths were soaked, so Helena ripped up her already tattered, but quality, cape to allow him to strap the swords to his back as the sheaths dried. His swords didn't look like the kind that could rust, but legendary or not they had to be treated with respect. She had said as much, and Zoro seemed impressed. Something about the way Sandai Kitetsu gleamed at her as he wiped the blade dry made her think it approved as well.

After taking care of their swords, they used what was left of the fabric to bind their wounds. She managed to bind her head on her own easily enough. Her shoulder was a different matter. Removing her epaulets, she unbuttoned her vest to reveal the bloodied shirt beneath and realized that she'd have a hard time binding the wound herself.

After she had torn off most of her sleeve and dabbed at the bleeding wound with a moistened scrap of fabric, Zoro came unbidden to her aide. She flushed, and looked away.

"It's not as bad as it could be," she babbled, trying to ignore his proximity to her. It didn't help that he had removed his shirt. He'd had to wring it dry of course, and had tied it around his waist. "I could have lost the use of my arm…"

"It came from a sharp blade," he replied. Sharp blades did less damage than dull ones, at least in a case like this.

"And an exceptionally sharp swordsman," she added, and then realized it sounded like flirting. Corny, bad flirting at that. Helena winced a little, both at her own idiocy and the fact that he had just tightened the bandage to stop the bleeding. "What I mean to say is…well, I'm impressed. You directed the blade to strike me just so, when you could have gone for a killing shot, or maimed me. Not many are that precise, especially juggling the blade like you did."

"I aim to be the world's best swordsman," he replied simply.

"So I've heard," she said. "Mihawk told me about you."

This caught his attention. She saw his eyes turn to what was now visible of her scar, which started just below her right ear. Normally she hid her scar. Apparently he liked to show his off – that was probably one of those fundamental differences between women and men, she thought. In this case, though, she obliged his curiosity and moved the fabric covering her collar aside just enough so that he could see that it ran from the right side of her neck down to just above her heart.

"A blow like that could have decapitated you," Zoro observed as she let the fabric of her torn shirt fall back into place. Since her wound was now sufficiently bound, she put on her vest and buttoned it, then re-fastened her cravat, covering her scar.

"I know," she replied, "Or stopped my heart. But then…" she hesitated a moment, then reached out and gently placed a few fingers on his own scar, "yours should have cut you wide open, snapped your sternum, disemboweled you…. Was he showing restraint, do you think? Or are we just made of tougher stuff?"

"Both I'd imagine," Zoro replied. There was a moment's pause, then he sighed and moved her hand away. "Come, Ohime-sama," he said. "We should keep moving."

He offered her his hand to help her get to her feet, but considering how he had obviously rejected her moments before, she stood on her own. Maybe cold indifference wasn't better than tyranny. If he didn't want her he should have said no.

She knew he was dying to know what Mihawk had said about him. Well, she wasn't going to start the conversation up again. Zoro spoke sooner than she expected, and he didn't have the decency to sound embarrassed or flustered at all.

"So, Mihawk turned you down, did he?"

She snorted. "Yes. Twice."

"You fought him twice?"

He sounded impressed, and she couldn't help but smile. "Mihawk was one of the reasons I realized I needed a fellow swordsman to help guard my kingdom."

They found a tunnel leading out of the large cavern in which they currently found themselves. As the conversation went on they started down it, walking side by side. Zoro carried the lantern while Helena tapped the ground ahead of them with Peleus, testing for hollow spots that might indicate thin shelf rock.

"I first met Mihawk about eight years ago. I was ten years old," she said, finding a pit before they both stepped in it. They edged around it as she continued. "Father took me with him to a meeting with some official of the world government, where they met with the Warlords…"

As she related the experience, she could see most of it clearly in her mind's eye. Clinging to a pair of small wooden swords hanging from her belt, she walked by her father's side, trying to look confident to make up for the lack of confidence she felt. They walked through long marble halls, their sandals clopping against white stone floors.

The world government building imitated the architecture of her own country. Tall pillars of heavy, white marble held up the domed ceiling, which had been painted to depict ships at sea, at war with each other on one end, at peace at the other. A large, circular window in the center of the ceiling let in natural sunlight. When they approached the end of the hallway, her father knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to meet me on that balcony with Hector," he said, indicating an open door that led outside. "I'll be done in a half an hour or so. If you behave, I'll introduce you to everyone, alright?"

Helena nodded, and followed Hector out to the large balcony. From that vantage point she could see a wide expanse of the ocean, bluer than the sky. Without fear, she jumped up onto the balcony railing and gazed out with an excited squeal. Hector's arm turned into a wooden branch that scooped her away from the edge. It was a long fall down a cliff side onto sharp rocks below after all. Without missing a beat, Helena turned to him and drew her swords.

"En garde, General!" she cried.

He laughed. "Now Princess, your father said to behave yourself."

"Behave myself as what?" she asked. "Come on General," she poked his armor with her sword.

He laughed, and drew a pair of wooden swords of his own. "You know I'm not as good with a sword as Andromache." Hector had always preferred to use a spear.

They made a few passes, and Helena disarmed him. He wasn't going easy on her either. She got angry when he went easy.

"You're just like your mother," he said. She grinned back at him.

Just then a pair of men passed by in the hallway. "Wonder if ol' Hawk Eyes'll show up this time," one said. "I heard he took down an entire ship with one blow the other day."

"Remind me not to get on that guy's bad side," the other replied. "Well, when it comes down to that, remind me not to get on any of the Warlords' bad side."

They disappeared from sight, and Helena turned to Hector. "Hawk Eyes…" Helene said. "Hector, isn't he the Warlord who fights with swords?"

He nodded.

"He took down an entire ship with one blow?"

"It would appear so," he replied, "Though one never knows with such rumors."

"But Hector," she went on, "If he did that, he must have a devil fruit power."

"No, actually," Hector replied. "As far as I know, Hawk-Eye Mihawk does not have devil-fruit powers."

"I thought you said that no human without a devil fruit could match that kind of power," Helena said, looking at him accusingly. "But if a swordsman could do that…"

"Princess, if this is about your mother, she did everything she could to…" Hector started in that would-be soothing tone.

"But it wasn't enough!" she cried, tears coming to her eyes. "She was the strongest ever, but it wasn't enough. Because she was human, because she didn't have powers, because she was a woman and…"

"None of those sound like particularly good excuses," a voice said.

"I know!" Helena cried, then realized it wasn't Hector who had spoken. The General suddenly pushed her back, placing himself between her and a man who stood in the shadow of a nearby pillar. He had golden eyes that seemed to glow through the darkness. Helena wondered how she had missed him before, but he couldn't have come through the door. He must have been there since they stepped out onto the balcony.

A god among swordsmen, there was no mistaking the enormous cross on his back.

"Dracule Mihawk," she whispered. Forgetting to look brave, she dropped her two wooden swords and clung to the back of Hector's tunic.

"The young Princess Helena, I presume," he went on, stepping out of the shadows, "Daughter of Cygnus and Leda?"

Hector nodded, his hand lingering near his spear.

"No need to be defensive," Mihawk went on. "I have a great deal of respect for Leda and her kin. After all, I trained her."

Helena's eyes grew big as saucers. She came out a little from behind her guardian, though she didn't release his tunic. "You trained Mother?"

"Only for a short time," he said. "And a long time ago, before I obtained the status I have now. She would have agreed with you, Princess. She was always focused with her training, and never made excuses."

"Then how could she…"

"Your mother's death was beyond her control," Mihawk said quietly. Hector nodded and looked down at her. He seemed more at ease with the intruder now that the initial surprise had passed. He stepped aside, gently working her fingers out of his tunic so that she could face Mihawk with dignity, like a Princess should.

She felt the color rising in her face as anger took hold. "What!?" she cried. "You just said that being a woman is no excuse."

Mihawk sighed and shook his head. Helena gritted her teeth inside her mouth and bent to retrieve the wooden swords.

"Take it back!" she cried, lunging at him with both swords together.

Mihawk looked mildly surprised but easily caught both her wrists in one hand and side stepped the blow. His grip was strong enough that it forced her to drop the dull wooden blades.

"Princess Helena!" Hector chided, lunging forward to grab her, but he stopped short when Mihawk spoke.

"Leave her be," Mihawk barked, then turned his attention to Helena. "You think it wise to cross swords with the world's greatest swordmaster, little girl?"

But then he gasped. In the time it took for him to speak, Helena had picked up one of the swords with her toes and stuck him in the back.

At this point in the story, Zoro stopped her.

"You landed a hit on Mihawk?" he asked incredulously. "On his _back?_ When you were _ten?_ "

"Not exactly," she replied. "I…almost did. I thought I did, actually." She laughed at the ridiculousness of it. "For a moment I actually thought I'd touchéd Dracule Mihawk. But he'd already drawn that dagger of his. You know the one."

Zoro nodded.

"Wait, have we been here before?" Helena asked, looking around.

"We've been walking for a while, how could we be back in the same place?" Zoro asked.

She sheathed her sword and held out a hand to him. He obligingly handed over the lantern, and she used it to better inspect their surroundings.

"Look familiar?" she asked, holding the light up to a large rock pile, and a five foot drop into still water. A familiar, lanternless Cave Chimera looked at them glumly from the water, then retreated as soon as it noticed them noticing him.

"Don't blame me, I was following you," he said, raising his hands up defensively.

"And I was following you," she laughed. "Here," she handed back the lantern and scored an arrow into the wall with a few quick swipes of her sword. "I'll carve one of these every few meters or so. That way we can make sure we aren't going in circles."

"There's not much you can do if the cave _is_ a circle," he pointed out. "Should we try carving our way out?"

"Tempting, but it's not a circle," she chuckled. "There's a fork up ahead. We'll take the left this time."

"There is?"

"You don't have a very good sense of direction, do you?" Helena observed. By the way he stiffened, she guessed she'd hit upon a nerve. It was tempting to press the issue, but then maybe she didn't have the right to tease him just yet.

"So what happened?" he asked as they continued onward and silence dragged between them. She was pleased to note his interest in her story.

"I hadn't landed a hit," she replied, "but my sword tip came close enough to touch the fabric of his coat. That's why he gasped." Smiling at the memory, she carved an arrow in the wall at the fork in their path. "He was so angry…"

* * *

Zoro had a hard time imagining Mihawk angry. Maybe the Princess was pulling his leg a bit. She didn't seem to be above bragging. And she was obviously delighted to have caught his interest. Typical woman.

He couldn't help his curiosity about her encounters with Mihawk, though; any information about the man was invaluable, even if it had been a bit hyperbolized. And something about her mother had piqued his curiosity as well. This debate about women as swordsmen had always troubled him, for obvious reasons. That Mihawk had an opinion on it was also of interest.

Perhaps Mihawk could lose his temper, he conceded. This was a long time ago, after all. The princess must have read his thoughts, because she said:

"This was when he was new to his title, I think," she said. "It was easier to raise his hackles a bit back then."

She went on with her tale, and he found he believed her despite himself. She told of how he had given her a beating without hardly touching her. She had fought back with all her might, but he easily dodged her moves. Most of the damage she received was damage she did to herself.

Zoro was amused to note that she retrieved Hector's swords as well, and fought with two in her hands and two clutched in her feet. She said it was the moment she discovered four sword style.

The first bout was over so quickly that Hector hardly had time to intervene. When Helena straightened up to go back for more, he'd apparently realized that Mihawk had no intention of killing her, and that this battle would help humble and teach her. Helena had thanked him for it later. Hector had kicked himself over it since.

"In the end, after letting me wear myself down, Mihawk took me down with the butt of his dagger," she said. "One blow to the back of my neck and I couldn't get back up. I had a headache for a month after that."

Zoro knew too well what she meant.

"I couldn't see straight, but from the ground I asked Mihawk to marry me," she said, chuckling a little at the thought. "As a kid I didn't know what it all meant, getting married. I just knew that whoever married me would be king, and that my kingdom needed someone strong to keep the pirates back at the times when I could not. Of course he refused. He laughed, actually, and I hated him for it. But he told me to keep working, to be strong like my mother, to surpass her…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

"Keep the pirates back?" Zoro asked after a moment, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied, striking another arrow into the wall with her dagger. "Ilium has had a problem with pirates for decades."

"Doesn't everyone on the grand line?"

"Ah, but Ilium is a particular target, you see…" she indicated her dagger, "It is here that we mine and manufacture sea prism stone. It's tricky to mine, and even trickier to refine. The art is only known here so far as I am aware."

"Pirates seek it out to use it against one another," Zoro observed.

"Naturally," she replied, "But, well, let's just say we've gotten particularly good at dealing with pirates. Our law permits officials to execute anyone flying a jolly roger on sight."

Zoro laughed from his gut at this. As if laws had anything to do with capturing pirates. The marines had similar laws, and yet somehow they hardly ever managed to capture anyone. He reminded her as much, but she did not share his mirth.

"Our capital is the chief manufacturer of sea prism stone," she replied dryly. "Do you think anyone with a devil fruit can so much as touch our soldiers?"

"But what of those who don't have devil fruit powers?" Zoro pointed out, hand resting lightly on the katana at his side.

"We fight fire with fire, of course," she said, fingering her own blade. "And when our strength isn't enough we rely on the protection of our gods." He looked at her incredulously, but she went on. "Trust me on this, we seldom have much trouble. Besides, we've found a form of execution that is completely unbiased. It can knock off those with devil fruits and those without them equally well."

"Oh, what is that?"

"Drowning," she replied casually, "In sea water."


	5. Chapter 5 - Scylla and Charybdis

Ch. 5 – Scylla and Charybdis

Hector finished his work on the _Merry_ well before nightfall. At his insistence, however, the crew camped on the beach that night. All he let on was that the castle was purportedly haunted during the day, and that at night the haunting spread to the entire city.

This apparently caught their interest. A few of them, such as the navigator, the one with the long nose, and the raccoon dog were more than willing to camp the night and steer clear of ghosts. The cook, captain, and Nico Robin however found their curiosity piqued by the idea of a haunted kingdom, and were eager to see it. The cook – Sanji was it? – tried to snuggle up to the navigator and insist that he would protect her. She had smacked him. And Hector had insisted that it was better not to go looking for trouble.

Nico Robin – it was easy to remember her name, perhaps because she seemed to have the most intelligent questions for him – spent the dinner conversation that evening asking him about Ilium and its culture. Hector was surprised to discover that she was the only one of the crew that knew of Ilium's chief export; sea prism stone. For most pirates, that was their purpose in coming ashore.

She also knew quite a bit of textbook information about Ilium, actually. Like that Ilium produced most of the Marines' uniforms. She observed that for country so interconnected with the World Government, it was strange that the Marines didn't have a base there.

"We know how to take care of ourselves," Hector replied quietly. "Besides, we have an agreement with the World Government. We supply them with sea prism materials; they stay off of our shores."

"Sounds awfully suspicious," Robin observed, expression pensive.

"It's not that we're doing anything the government wouldn't approve of," Hector replied defensively. "But…well…sometimes the Marines are worse than pirates. If our economy didn't rely so heavily on trade with them, I'd treat them the same…"

"And how is that, General?" she asked, lifting a mug of fresh lime juice to him in toast. "By repairing their ship and helping them navigate on to the next island?"

Her tone wasn't suspicious, merely amused. Despite himself, Hector felt his throat tighten. His voice sounded guilty at best, "Like I said, we know how to take care of ourselves."

She blinked at him, sipped her juice slowly, then turned the conversation to other things. He had a feeling she would prove a difficulty in the future.

The next morning, they set sail. The Captain seemed more than a little excited to see the "haunted castle." Hector shook his head to himself when he heard Straw-Hat Luffy and long-nose's discussion about it:

"If it's a haunted castle, it's got to be made of black stone," long-nose said emphatically, leaning back against the railing of the ship, "And big pointy towers! And it's always night time there, even during the day."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," Luffy nodded excitedly, encouraging him to go on.

"And there will be thunderstorms around it all the time, because haunted castles have to have thunder storms in order to bring monsters to life."

"Oo! What kind of monsters?" Luffy asked.

"The usual thing," long-nose replied, then lowered his voice to a dramatic whisper. "Demons that eat lightning mostly. And ghosts that need it to make themselves glow."

"Wow," Luffy cried, punching the air, "We have to see it! Usopp, how do you know so much?"

"Why, I used to be a paranormal investigator!" Usopp declared. "Before I became a pirate, I was the brave leader of a crew of men who went into old haunted castles to exorcise them. Usopp the Exorcist! Usopp the Ghost Hunter!"

"How can castles get exercise?" the little raccoon-dog creature put in. He had spent the course of the conversation shivering with fright, but this seemed to pique his curiosity as a doctor.

"By catching all the ghosts of course," Usopp said. "They're invisible most of the time, unless they've eaten a lot of lightning, so it's hard to find them."

"How do you find them when they're invisible?" Luffy asked, eyes wide and excited. "I wanna catch one!"

"They make a distinctive sound," Usopp replied. "Oo-oo! – like that. OooOooOoooo!"

"OooOoooOOOoo!" Luffy imitated.

"Stop it!" the raccoon dog cried, looking terrified. "That's so scary!"

"One day you'll learn to be brave like me, Chopper," Usopp replied, patting the raccoon dog on the shoulder. "Then you won't be scared by things like glowing, floating ghosts….OooOoo!"

"OooOooOOOOoo!" Luffy chimed in delightedly.

"Oooooooooo!" they heard suddenly, but the sound this time was one long, low note. Usopp turned to the captain. "That wasn't you this time, was it?"

"Oooooooo!" they heard again. Luffy shook his head.

Usopp turned slowly to look behind him, eyes wide in sudden terror.

A classic sheet phantasm floated behind him, out on the open sea, white folds rippling menacingly in the passing breeze. "Boo!" It suddenly flew at him, and Usopp screamed, but was otherwise paralyzed with fear and couldn't move. A moment later he found himself tangled in a large, white bed sheet.

His crewmates laughed. Hector had seen Nico Robin use her multiple arm power to dangle the sheet out over the railing, and the cook make the ghostly sounds by blowing over a bottle. What a strange crew.

He had been amused by their antics, but had not found it in him to chuckle. He had more serious matters at hand. "Nami-san," he said, turning to the red-headed navigator, who stood beside him, laughing. "I think I should warn you that there are _real_ monsters ahead. – One in particular that can destroy this ship in one blow if we're not careful."

She grew suddenly serious. It was a small ship, and he hadn't been speaking quietly. Everyone else fell quiet as well.

"There is a beast called Charybdis," he went on. "Well, truly it is a maelstrom, large enough and powerful enough to sink a Marine battleship. No one's really sure what is at the bottom of it, but some have rumored that at its center they have seen teeth. No one has ever gotten close enough to find out…and lived."

"Don't put it like that, or some people on this ship might want to find out," Nami muttered under her breath. Hector knew who she meant and glanced at Luffy. He did look curious.

"It is fast, and it is powerful," Hector went on quickly, "It can appear within seconds, and just as quickly it is gone. No one knows where it will strike next, but it makes its berth around the south-eastern waters of Ilium, and always about a quarter league away from shore or more."

"So we'll just sail around the other way," Nami said, chuckling nervously.

"That'll take the more part of the day," Hector replied, "and the wind is against us, or hadn't you noticed."

Nami's face contorted into an unamused expression. Well, she was the ship's navigator after all, and he had kind of insulted her. He went on.

"We'll be fine, we just have to sail in the shallows."

"Oh, good," she said with a sigh of relief.

"But!" Hector's sudden response and urgent tone made her, and everyone else, jump. "That means we are going to have to face Scylla."

Hector had not forgotten that he currently sailed with foreigners, but he'd expected more of a reaction to the name. Apparently none of them had heard of it – except perhaps Nico Robin. Her eyes widened a bit, but she appeared calm as usual.

"Scylla is a legendary seven headed beast," he went on, "The terror of sailors everywhere! It is said that everyone who must pass between Scylla and Charybdis must choose between losing their entire ship, or seven members of their crew, for each of Scylla's heads must be satisfied."

"We're all gonna get eaten!" Chopper pointed out fretfully. "There are only seven of us on this ship."

"Eight…" Sanji replied, lighting up a smoke, but then he corrected himself, "No, you're right. Moss Head's not here…"

"Are you sure we can't just sail around the other way?" Nami asked, looking at Hector hopefully.

"Not if we want to arrive in Ilium during the daytime. And trust me, we want to arrive during the day time."

"So we're stuck between some monsters and a dark place," Sanji said, puffing out a ring of smoke. "What should we do, Captain?"

Luffy seemed to contemplate it for a while. By the look on his face, he wasn't contemplating which was the most unpleasant, rather which was the most interesting. "I want to see the haunted castle…" he said.

Hector felt anger rise like bile to his throat. "I told you, we can't go there at night!" he cried, "Our Kingdom has angered the gods to bring this darkness upon us. Their wrath is far more dangerous than any monster…!"

The Cook shot him a look and bent one knee the slightest bit. Hector knew his fighting style well enough by now to realize that it was a threat. "I'm sorry, General, but aboard this ship the Captain gives the orders."

"I didn't say anything about seeing it during the night," Luffy replied, his tone more a whine at being misunderstood than a reprimand. He grinned, "I want to see a castle where it's always night time, even during the day. We sail for Crib-fist!"

"You mean Charybdis?" Nami corrected glumly, "And if we have to go that way, we'll shoot for Scylla, thanks. I'm not risking the Merry in a maelstrom. Not after we just got her fixed." She didn't seem very pleased about this prospect either.

The Cook did nothing to reprimand the Navigator for nay saying the Captain, Hector noticed. Either it was because she was a woman, or a fellow crew member. He suspected the former, but there was merit in the later. For a captain, Luffy didn't give many orders, and he seemed happy to rely on the strengths and suggestions of his crew.

"Right!" Luffy laughed, then jumped on top of the ram's head figurehead at the front of the ship, and punched a fist forward, toward where he wanted to sail, "We sail for Shy lark!"

"Scylla," Nami corrected again.

"Right!" Luffy laughed again, punching a fist into the air again. "We sail for the haunted night-at-day castle!"

* * *

"Good afternoon, Cook-san," Sanji heard as he began his work on the midday meal, "Would you mind if I help you again today in your preparations?"

Sanji's heart started to pound as he recognized Robin's voice. He turned, and to ensure she knew he was very much ok with her joining him, said more loudly than probably necessary, "Of course, Robin-san!"

He couldn't help it. She was just so lovely, with her olive skin and striking blue eyes. And her hair! It framed her face in flowing lines, like moonlit water at midnight! His heart fluttered at the sight of her. Her calm, gentle demeanor was a balm to his troubled soul! He wanted to tell her, but his tongue got tied in his mouth.

She gave him a gently amused smile, which made his heart skip a few beats, then took up a place beside him at the cutting table and set to work on some avocados they had found the other day.

"About General Hector," she started. He shook himself out of his dreamlike haze. They were continuing an old discussion, and he could put his personal feelings aside when it came to this.

"It's strange, isn't it," he observed, "From what you've said of Ilium and its culture, he should be trying to kill us. So why did he warn us about Scylla and Charybdis?"

"Charybdis seems obvious," Chopper said, suddenly popping in. "If the ship goes down, he goes down with it. Sorry, Robin…I followed you in. That Hector guy gives me the willies. Can I help, Sanji?"

Sanji might have been more put out that someone had intruded on his alone time with Robin, but he was more curious to hear what Chopper had to say. He set him to work pitting some recently found figs.

"The General makes you nervous, Doctor?" Robin prodded as Chopper washed his hooves.

"He does weird things," he replied, nodding. "Like, he took some wine from the galley this morning, and right now he's pouring it over the side of the ship, muttering to himself."

"He what?" Sanji asked angrily, realizing suddenly that some of his cooking wine had disappeared. "He's wasting food?!" It made him so upset he burned through the cigarette in his mouth in a matter of seconds. Tossing it aside, he lit another and puffed it to regain his cool.

"He's pouring a libation to the gods," Robin replied in a soothing tone. "I believe it's a funeral rite for the Princess."

"Usopp said he was cursing the ship, and made that spooky ghost face," Chopper said sheepishly.

"Oh, but he was!" a would-be spooky voice said, making Chopper jump. "It was a curse from his gods to avenge their princess on us! He's summoning Charybdis to eat us up!"

"You're not scary!" Chopper insisted, though his terrified expression said otherwise. Usopp laughed, closing the door behind him as he snuck into the kitchen. He took a seat, not even couching his desire to gossip about Hector with an offer to help with the cooking.

"I'm suspicious about this Hector guy too," Usopp put in. "That Princess was strong enough to keep pace with Zoro. Why would he think she's dead? I mean, she can cut through rocks…there's no way she was buried."

"He knows her better than we do," Robin suggested. Without turning to him, one of her arms appeared over her shoulder to hand him some avocados and a knife. "What concerns me more is that he _does_ really seem to think she's dead. If he didn't, he wouldn't be performing funeral rites. And if that's the case, then…"

"He must blame us," Sanji agreed, then grumbled again about wasting wine. "Which brings us full circle to why he would tell us about Scylla and Charybdis."

"I'm more interested in the night-at-day castle," Luffy suddenly put in, poking his head in. "Sanji! I'm hungry! When's lunch?"

"What are you guys thinking, all gathering in here?" Sanji barked as Luffy took a seat. "It's gonna look suspicious!"

"Suspicious to who?" Luffy asked, stealing a handful of pitted figs from Chopper before anyone could stop him, and shoving them all into his mouth at once.

"He probably told us because he knew we'd be able to handle Scylla, even if it caught us by surprise," Nami suddenly put in. "Clearly he doesn't think anyone, including himself, would survive Charybdis."

"You are so right, Nami-chan!" Sanji cried, going weak in the knees at the sight of her.

"So you get mad at us for acting suspicious, but not her?" Usopp grumbled. Sanji ignored him. Or rather, was too busy gazing at Nami's loveliness to respond.

"Besides…he needs someone to blame for the Princess's supposed death," Robin put in grimly, "A public execution seems like the best solution."

"P-p-public execution?" Usopp spluttered. "O-o-oy, Luffy. Maybe we should just kick this Hector guy overboard and run…"

Luffy laughed and banged the table. "Execution? Sounds like fun," he said. "Oy, Sanji! When do we eat?"

"You just did," Sanji observed, then kicked Luffy's stretching arm away from the rest of Chopper's figs. "We have this question of meeting up with Moss Head…"

"And we need to pick up the charged log pose," Nami put in. "There's really no way to avoid going into Ilium, but what could he be planning?"

"Whatever it is, it's going to look suspicious us all meeting in here without him," Sanji pointed out. "Lunch won't be ready for another twenty minutes…"

"Don't worry, Sanji-kun," Nami said with a wink, "He's busy pouring his wine. Let's use this chance to make a plan."

"Of course, Nami-chan!" he replied. "Anything you sa-!"

She held up a hand suddenly, and everyone went quiet. After a moment she dashed out of the kitchen and onto the deck. As the door swung open in her passing, they could hear what she had heard first; a loud sucking sound. Rushing waters.

She screamed in surprise at what she saw, and the others were quick to follow her out. Usopp and Chopper soon joined her in her cry of shock. Sanji and Robin just stared, eyes wide. Luffy had a mix between the two reactions. Wide eyed, he cried out, only his was a cry of excitement and surprise more than fear.

"Look at that whirlpool!" he shouted, "It's huge!"

Hector had lied to them, Sanji observed silently. Charybdis wasn't big enough to swallow a navy battleship; it was big enough to swallow three or four of them. Easily. With room for a caravel like theirs on the side. Sanji squinted his gaze toward the center, but it was too far for him to tell if there were really teeth or not.

"Sanji! Chopper! Hard to starboard!" Nami cried, "It's going to suck us in!" They rode the very lip of the maelstrom, and could feel it pulling them away from shore. With each passing second the pull grew stronger and stronger.

Sanji and Chopper were quick to comply with their Navigator's command, but before they could reach the lever, they heard a loud creak, and the ship shifted suddenly to starboard on its own. It made a beeline for the shore, and within moments it had pulled clear of Charybdis. When they were out of immediate danger, Hector appeared suddenly on the deck, wooden spear in hand.

"Ugh," Usopp said quietly to no one in particular, "He really is creepy. It's like he's possessing poor _Merry_."

"Prepare yourselves," the General commanded. Sanji had to hand it to him. The man had a strong presence.

"For what?" Chopper cried, a few frightened tears in his eyes. "Wasn't that bad enough?"

"For Scylla," Hector replied, looking at him, then up at the others. "She is coming."

* * *

Hector hadn't noticed the crew disappearing one by one below deck. In truth, he had allowed his attention to remain mostly on the libation. However, he had also kept his senses tuned to the sea. While he had warned the navigator, and presumed her competent, he knew his experience in the matter would prove helpful.

When Charybdis appeared, he reacted immediately, knowing the moment their whole ship's length entered the maelstrom, they would not be able to get out of its pull. But in pulling it away, he saw immediately that they were about to pass by Scylla's cave.

He pointed this out to the Straw Hats, indicating with his spear from whence the heads would appear. "They will come quickly and strike without warning. Be on your guard."

Most of the straw hats drew their weapons or took fighting stances. Long-nose and the raccoon-dog doctor tried to make a break for it below deck, however. Hector let one of his legs mesh into the ship so that he could possess enough of it to slam the door before they could go through.

"Scylla will find you, even if she has to break open the ship. Each must defend himself against one head, or we'll all have trouble."

Gulping, the two turned to look at him then back at the shore. Long nose drew a sling shot shakily from a pouch at his side, while the doctor pulled a strange looking yellow pill from his back pack.

The mouth of the cave gaped at them, dark and foreboding. Bleached bones littered the sandy beach in front of it, glistening in warning. As they drew nearer, all that could be heard was the sound of the whirlpool at their back, and long-nose's chattering teeth.

Without warning, the beast appeared, lythe draconian body flashing its purple and green and turquoise striped scales in the bright sunlight. It had one long, fat tail that sat lazily back in the cave, and a single pair of legs the size of old redwood tree trunks to support its bulbous, yet muscular body. The top of the body branched into seven long necks, each in a different, florescent color. And on the end of each neck snarled the head of a different type of animal; a wolf, lion, frog , ram, bear, snake, and eagle respectively. In contrast to the colorful body, each of its heads were black, as were the scythe-like talons on its birdlike feet, and the stegosaurus spines on its muscular tail and back.

By the time the straw hats and their passenger heard its roar, it was already upon them, seven heads shooting out to catch a meal. Hector didn't have time to concern himself with the pirates as he focused on the lion's head bearing down on him. He melded with his sharp wooden spear, and smashed it like a long, pointed fist into the beast's maw. The lion head beat a hasty retreat.

He turned to see how the others had fared, alarmed to find himself concerned about their well-being. So long as he had one of them to hold for public execution, it didn't matter if Scylla snacked on a few, right? Then why…?

Nico Robin had apparently amused herself by tying the serpent head into a knot. Straw Hat Luffy dealt with the wolf with a straight forward gum gum punch, and the cook landed a kick on the eagle that actually cracked its beak. Beside them, the raccoon dog had transformed into a sharp-antlered reindeer and thus locked horns with the ram's head. He continued to struggle in a head to head contest as the ram bared its unnaturally sharp teeth at him. Meanwhile, the bear's head that had attacked long-nose retreated with what looked like steam coming from its ears. A moment later Hector realized why as the sniper came to his reindeer friend's aid.

"Tabasco star!" he shouted, shooting a red pellet into the ram's mouth. The ram turned red in the face and retreated after the bear without further ado.

Nami the Navigator, however, had a problem. Though she had her staff at the ready, she hadn't expected a frog to attack her like a, well, like a frog. Its tongue shot out with more speed than the other heads, and she only just held up the staff in time to block it. The tongue retracted, and should have snatched the staff from her, but her hands had locked in her fear. Frog pulled tongue, tongue pulled staff, and staff pulled girl, who went flying through the air toward the gaping mouth of the beast.

Fortunately she held the quarter staff horizontally, and thus she and the staff became an unmoving bulge in the frog's long, thin throat. It flailed angrily back and forth, trying to dislodge her as her legs kicked out of his mouth, and she screamed a muffled scream.

"Nami-chan!" the cook cried in desperation, launching himself after her. At the same time the captain also cried her name, and stretched his arm to wrap around her legs and pull.

"Oy Nami! Collapse the staff!" Long-Nose shouted at her.

"Idiot! Then it'll swallow me!" they heard her shrill, but muffled reply. Still, she did as he advised just as the cook landed a good kick to the beast's throat below the bulge. Nami shot out of the beast's mouth with collapsed staff in tow. Unfortunately her Captain had been pulling on her so hard that, upon becoming dislodged, she snapped back like a bullet and went flying out over Charybdis.

Nico Robin's hands shot out over the side of the ship after Nami, creating a rope of arms. Luffy had thrown her a long way, and just as she was about to hit the water near the center, Robin caught her by the collar of her jacket and started reeling her in with Luffy's help.

A moment later, Nami was safely back on board. She looked slightly traumatized, eyes open wide and twitching as she lay on her side.

"Teeth," she squeaked, "It really did have teeth. Lots and lots and lots of teeth…"

Straw Hat approached her, probably to see if she was alright. Before he could get her name out, she smacked him on the head with a hard fist.

"Idiot! Why did you throw me like that?!"

He apologized, or tried to, but just then the raccoon dog suddenly cried out. "SANJI!"

As Sanji had gone to jump back onboard, the frog head caught his leg with its tongue and pulled him down. He lifted his other leg to give it a kick, but in seconds he disappeared down the beast's throat. With his leg lifted above his head in a perfect split, the creature had no problem swallowing him down.

Before the bulge that was Sanji-San could disappear into the creature's belly, Hector let his spear lengthen and become a rope that quickly looped around the offending neck where it connected to the body. With one big tug, Hector cut off its air supply. The frog's eyes bulged, as did Hector's. In the heat of the moment, he hadn't stopped to question saving the cook, but now he did. Why would he help them? No one would have been the wiser if he hadn't done anything…

The bulge in the frog's long throat suddenly grew larger. As it expanded, a bunch of smaller bulges dotted the bigger bulge, punching it outward. Not punching; kicking. Standing on the pucker Hector had created by tying off the throat, the cook kicked at the walls of the beast's throat. When he'd widened it far enough to maneuver, Sanji-San stood on his hands. His feet cycloned outward, at last puncturing the neck and completely slicing himself free.

He kicked off of the beast and landed with a graceful flip on the Merry. Pulling a cigarette from the pocket of his begrimed suit, he lit it and took a huff. "Too bad," he said, as the head fell into the sea, and the remaining heads dug into it voraciously. "Might have been good with some tarragon and Calvados."

As they sailed out of range, Nami got to her feet. "Ugh," she said at the cannibalistic sight. "I guess she'll only be eating six sailors at a time from now on."

Hector had to hand it to them. He was impressed.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Spelunking Continues

Chapter 6 – The Spelunking Continues

With the princess leading the way, they made steady progress through the caves. They were both cold and tired, but stopping at this point would spell death, frigid as it was underground. They kept talking to ignore their own aching feet.

Zoro asked how Mihawk had beaten her the second time, but she insisted that it was his turn. So he told her about his first encounter with Mihawk. When he glossed over the details, she prodded him with intelligent questions about the swordplay to get a more thorough play by play.

It wasn't a bad way to pass the time, but eventually their conversation started to wane as they both noticed something alarming:

The lantern had started to dim.

This made the princess visibly nervous, her footsteps started to slow, but she didn't say anything about it. Remembering her fear of the dark, Zoro thought it best to keep her talking and picked up the pace.

He asked her to oblige him with the story of her scar. She seemed embarrassed to talk about it. First she explained that her own subjects were not aware that she had lost to Mihawk a second time, as an adult. Because he had refused her offer of marriage, she had thought it best not to tell them that there was a swordsman powerful enough to beat her who hadn't become an ally. They knew how to handle devil fruits and ordinary people, but for men with superhuman weapon abilities they looked to their Princess to protect them.

She then went on to detail her duel with the legendary swordsman. The difference between her fight and his, Zoro noted, was that Mihawk drew his large sword to begin with rather than fighting her with his dagger. She added quickly that it had been out of respect for her mother, but from the battle she described, Zoro realized that she was at a higher level than he was back then, before he had crossed into the Grand Line. He grinned.

"What are you smirking about?" she asked jokingly. It came out a bit tense though. Their light had dimmed to a point that it couldn't be denied, and she quickly turned her gaze from him to it though neither said anything about it.

"I just realized that I have gotten stronger," he replied quietly, drawing her attention from the lantern back to him. "You fought Mihawk after I did. And you were stronger than me back then. But now…"

"You've beaten me, so you've reached a bench mark," she observed, smiling. "You're closer to your goal. It's as Mihawk predicted…" Turning, she marked another arrow on the wall with her dagger.

"What did he say about me?" Zoro asked.

She grinned at him and winked. "Nope, I've already told a story. It's your turn to share a secret. But first…" she gazed at the lamp in his hand. "We ought to do something about that lamp."

The light was so dim now he could barely see anything beyond her, and she stood less than a meter away from him. Her teeth were clenched inside her mouth, and she looked worried.

"We're swordsmen. We don't need to rely on sight," he reminded her. "We'll be able to find our way out."

"Of course!" she snapped back too quickly and too cheerfully. "Of…course…. Here, let me see that."

He let her take the lamp. For a moment she stared at it as though hypnotized. He wondered if he should be worried. Then, without warning, she swung it around and smacked it into the ground with a sickening squelch.

It flickered a bit brighter, then returned to its dim glow. Heartened, she smacked it a few more times. But while it let out a few bright flashes, in the end her antics left it dimmer (and more misshapen) than before. Her hands shook, whether with exertion, rage, or cold, Zoro wasn't sure. A moment later she let the lantern cord slide from her fingers and fall to the floor.

The moment the lantern struck the ground, it went out completely. He heard her gasp in consternation. From the movement of air around him, he thought she had just sunk to her knees.

"Hime…"

"I'm sorry," she rasped, sounding like she was wrestling something within herself, "I'm sorry, I can't…I can't keep going.…. Oh gods, be merciful! If it finds us here, there is no escape, but I can't move…"

"If _what_ finds us here?" he asked. Perhaps she wasn't afraid of the dark after all. It was something _in_ the dark that worried her. What could have frightened someone strong enough to hold her own against Mihawk?

She didn't respond for a moment, then forced a laugh. "But Zoro-Kun. It not my turn to share a story," she said, "It's yours."

"Ohimesama," he chided, but then said more sedately; "Why can't you move? Are you hurt?"

"No," she replied, calming her voice if not the rest of her. "No, I'm fine."

He took a step, but she didn't move to get to her feet, and Zoro worried that she wouldn't follow him. "Here," he bent toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hoping she wouldn't interpret the movement to mean more than what it did, he slid his arm around her waist, and used the other to take her by the elbow and help her to her feet.

She muttered her thanks, but stiffened when she felt him release her.

"Take my arm," he said. "I'll lead."

She took his arm gratefully as they took a few steps together. "If you do, we'll get lost," she observed. Her sudden laughter seemed to break the spell on her. "You do realize we're facing back the way we came."

"How do you know that?" he demanded, "It's pitch black."

"Because the wall was on my right when the light went out," she replied, "And now it's on my left."

He grunted noncommittally and let her turn him around.

"There. I've got my hand on the wall. I'll keep cutting arrows as we go. You tap the floor to make sure we don't fall into anything."

"Right," he said, drawing a sword. They started forward again. "Are you sure you're alright?" He felt stupid for asking. If she wasn't, she was making a valiant effort to seem like she was, and it would be detrimental to let on that he noticed the quiver still edging her voice.

She paused for a moment. "Facing your greatest fears is hard," she murmured. "It's harder when you're alone." She squeezed his arm said with the slightest of chuckles behind her tone, "I'm glad you're here, Mr. Bushido."

* * *

Zoro-Kun could be unusually kind, Helena thought. Perhaps things would work out after all. He hadn't responded to her new nickname for him. She thought it rather fitting.

After a bit he said, "You said it was my turn for a story, right?"

She nodded, then realized he couldn't see her. "That's right."

"I think I know a relation of yours." He found a hole as he tapped the ground. Fortunately they were able to avoid it without Helena taking her hand off of the wall. With him leading them around it, heaven only knew where they would end up.

"A relation of mine?" she prodded, when they had moved past it.

"Princess Vivi, from Alabasta."

Helena laughed. "That's right. She's my cousin."

"You resemble her in some ways," he remarked.

"Do I?" she asked. "She's been missing for a while, so I haven't seen her in ages. If you have, you must have met her after that business went down in her kingdom with Crocodile. How is she? I heard that she was kidnapped by…pira…."

She suddenly retracted her arm from his, then immediately wished that she hadn't. Already she felt disoriented in the dark. Pressing herself to the wall for support, she tried to focus on her anger and not on the blackness pressing on her eyeballs. "It was you! You and your crew!" She swore under her breath. Why had she started feeling like he was trustworthy? What on earth had made her think that he was any different from any of the other pirates she had met?

"Technically you could say she was _part_ of the crew for a little while, though she never officially joined," Zoro replied.

"You tried to pressgang her into becoming a pirate?!" Helena spat.

Zoro laughed with insufferable disregard for her current consternation. "Hardly," he said. "I suggested we kidnap her in the end, but no one went along with that idea."

Helena tried to glare at him through the darkness, but it was too thick.

"If you're this shocked, you obviously don't know her," he went on. "For the past few years she's been an agent for the criminal organization, Baroque Works."

"Liar," Helena spat. "Vivi is the most duty bound, selfless, and kind person I know. She's too gentle to get mixed up with pirates and criminals."

"It's true she's not a criminal," he replied calmly. "When she disappeared, she was going undercover to infiltrate them and save her kingdom."

"Hardly any more convincing," Helena went on. Her memories of playing with her cousin included a number of fencing matches in which Vivi ended up giving up rather quickly. "A person of her weak disposition would crack under the pressure long before…"

"Weak?" there was a note of anger in his voice now; genuine anger that manifested itself in the slightest hint of a growl. "You definitely do not know the Vivi that we know."

She felt more than heard his sword whistle suddenly through the dark air. It stopped just in front of her neck and struck the stone wall beside her. A spark flickered from the tip of the sword as it struck the cave wall, illuminating his furrowed brow and dark eyes.

"You're afraid of the dark, Ohime-Sama?" he growled. "So afraid that you do not move to block me? I could have killed you just now, and you would have done nothing in face of your fear."

She heard him draw another sword. It struck the wall on the other side of her, stopping again just beside her neck.

"Your cousin," Zoro started. His voice came out muffled, so she knew he held the second sword in his mouth, "Faced all her greatest fears and conquered them. She dedicated herself to saving her kingdom from an evil beyond her power. Yet here you are, abandoning your people and cringing like a child in the dark. Who are you to call her weak?"

She heard him draw his third sword. "This time, I won't stop," he warned.

The two swords crossed over her neck kept her pinned, but he'd left her arms free. She had her dagger already drawn, but she couldn't bring herself to move it. The memory of a voice from her recent past began to whisper things to her, and around her the screams of dying soldiers, her friends, suddenly filled her ears.

 _Give up, Princess,_ the deep voice rumbled. _Your kingdom will suffer. Your subjects, even your gods will serve me._

"Where have you taken us?" she had asked, masking the fear in her voice with bravado. She could hear the growls of monsters moving in the dark, and screams and swords and flesh tearing. The Darkness didn't respond except to laugh. "What do you want from me? What can I give you to preserve my people? Will you not take me instead?"

"Don't give in, Princess!" Andromache shouted to her. The Lieutenant's voice held a hint of pain, but she covered it far more convincingly than the Princess had. "We can handle this rogue." Another monster let out its dying roar. Apparently Andromache had dispatched it without too much trouble.

 _Bravely put, Lieutenant_ , the Darkness said, _But do you not see that all your men are dead? Oh wait, of course you can't._ The Darkness laughed. _Now it's your turn._

Helena had drawn her rapier then, and swung it wildly in the dark. Though the Darkness itself seemed to have spoken, its voice coming from no particular direction, she felt a strange presence. Almost human. Was it a god? With senses honed through years sword training, she instinctively felt her way toward it, "Fight me, coward!" she shouted.

The presence became more solid, and she lunged. Her sword made contact with something, or someone who cried out in a pain. Her insides froze up when she realized that she hadn't hit the Darkness, but someone else instead.

" _ANDROMACHE!"_ she screamed. "Oh gods! Why didn't you block me?" She knew the answer even as she asked the question. The darkness had the ability to transport people through the shadows, and take control of their movements.

"It's alright, Princess," Andromache replied in a belabored voice, "You didn't hit anything vital."

 _Not yet_ , the Darkness said, and its laughter grew louder.

Helena went to withdraw her sword, but the Darkness closed in around her. A cold puppeteer, it flowed over her in a frigid shell and seized all of her limbs.

 _Now let's see,_ the Darkness said. _Shall we move a little one way? There's a major artery there. Or we could move a little to the other, stop her heart. What do you think, Princess? A slow death or a quick one?_

"Don't give in, Princess," Andromache rasped. "Whatever happens, don't give in."

"What do you want?" the Princess cried. "Please, what do you want from us? Why do you do this?"

 _A slow death, I think,_ the Darkness said, and Helena's hand moved of its own accord. Andromache cried out in pain. By the time Helena regained control of her body again it was too late. The damage had been done. Leaving her rapier in her friend so as not to exacerbate the bleeding, Helena pulled out her dagger and slashed at the darkness around her, screaming in anger.

To her surprise, she felt her dagger knick something, or someone. The Darkness stopped laughing.

"Touché," she exclaimed in shock. Something changed, but it was hard to describe. It wasn't that it got warmer, but the coldness seemed to have dissipated into a more normal darkness. "I can touch you. If I can touch you I can kill you!" she drew her other rapiers and quickly grabbed them with her toes, then lunged at the presence she felt ahead of her in the dark.

Whatever it was dodged away from her. Stumbling in the dark, she tried to chase it, but tripped over a body on the floor.

"For a swordswoman, you are clumsy," the voice said near her. For the first time it sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on who it sounded like.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The voice didn't respond.

She closed her eyes against the oppressive blackness and tried to tune her ear to what was going on around her. She could sense the bodies of her men upon the floor, and hear Andromache's labored breathing. Most grisly of all were the sounds of several beasts feeding. The coppery smell of blood filled the air.

Several moments passed as she waited for the Darkness to make its move. With her senses heightened by calm concentration, she was confident she could strike whatever it was down. Nothing changed.

"Come out, you coward," she breathed.

Nothing. Slowly she straightened, senses still fully attuned to her surroundings.

"Answer me!" she demanded. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Laughter suddenly filled the air. It came from everywhere and nowhere at once. The princess swung her dagger about in vain. Within seconds that frigid shell again wrapped around her skin, pore by pore, bit by bit, and lifted her into the air.

 _I am Darkness_ , it said. _I am he who will conquer your gods._

It bent her backwards, cracking her back, threatening to break her spine. She screamed in pain. Then suddenly it was over, and she lay on polished marble within the palace. It was still dark. Her soldiers all lay around her as well, most of them dead, some torn to pieces she would later discover. She found Andromache and fumbled to make a tunicate. Between the slick blood on her hands and the trembling of her body, it was all she could do to retrieve her sword and tie a knot.

Someone appeared beside her. "Princess, is that you?" he cried through the blackness still permeating the palace.

It was Troy. Faithful Troy. His strong hands found hers, and helped her finish the knots.

"Andromache," he breathed. "She needs a doctor."

"Help her," the princess said, standing. "Please Troy, save her or I'll never be able to look Hector in the face again."

"Where are you going?"

"To draw the Darkness off," she said. "Wherever I go, it follows. Anyone with me is in danger, as these soldiers just discovered…"

The voice laughed in the distance. Troy called out her name, but she ignored him. She ran headlong toward the distant laughter, her sandals pounding out echoes throughout the marbled halls of her home. She screamed as again the darkness overtook her, twisting her, torturing her, but never killing her. She tried to silence her screams so as not to draw anyone else to her. In the distance, she heard a man suffering a similar fate. She knew his voice; it was her father the king.

 _Try to escape, and I will kill him,_ the voice said. _Try to fight back, and I will kill him. You are mine, Princess. Try not to forget it._

 _Try to fight back_ …those words shook her back into the present. She was no longer in the palace fighting an unnamed foe. She was in a cave with her blood-thirsty pirate fiancé.

She had spent so long in the Darkness that she gave up raising her sword against it. Even now, in the perfectly normal blackness of a perfectly normal cave, she couldn't bring herself to fight back. Her hand lost its grip around her dagger and it fell to the ground as Zoro's third blade bore down on her.

Zoro grunted in surprise and disappointment, but true to his word, he didn't check the momentum of his blade.

Helena remembered Hector, her father, her subjects, and finally her late mother. So many hopes rested on the princess' head. She couldn't afford to die here.

Fighting the instinct that had taught her to succumb to darkness, she drew her rapier just in time to catch Zoro's blade.

"That's it," Zoro said, clearly pleased and perhaps a little relieved.

Drawing another blade, she used one to keep the crossed katana at her neck at bay. The other she swiped toward her opponent. He jumped back to dodge it, allowing her to get free.

She threw two rapiers into the air, spun on her hands and caught them between her toes, retrieved her dagger and drew Peleus. Without pause she launched herself at him and they exchanged blows.

She found it exhilarating to finally fight back against the darkness. – To lash out and actually make contact with something. – To trust in her senses again.

"Stop going easy on me, pirate," she spat, launching herself at him with full force. She could tell he was holding back. He chuckled at her words.

"As you wish, _Ohime-Sama_ ," he replied sardonically.

His attacks sped up; she matched him pace for pace. Knowing he lacked a sense of direction, she beat him back toward the hole they had just passed, smirking to herself when he almost lost his footing and fell.

Gaining control of his balance, he kicked off of the walls of the cave and managed to pass over her. She expected nothing less.

At first they mostly sparred, responding attack for block without resorting to special moves. As each grew more confident however, Oni Giri, Tora Gari, Triumvirate of the Gods and Wrath of Zeus eventually made an appearance. Sparks began to fly, reflecting off of multiple stalagmites and stalactites to fill the cave with shooting stars.

As more and more light appeared in the darkness, Helena felt tears well up in her eyes. At last she dropped her swords, and fell to her knees sobbing with her face buried in her hands. Zoro lowered his weapons, and took a few steps toward her, but she held a hand up to stop him as the last sparks died away, and turned her face away from him in an attempt to regain her composure.

After a moment her sobs slowed. Zoro sheathed his katana, knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Zoro-Kun," she managed to say. "I'm sorry I insulted Vivi-Chan. I should know better than to project my own insecurities on someone else."

"Hime-San," he said, and she let out a half choked chuckle at hearing that he'd done away with at least some formality, "I shared a secret; now it's your turn. Tell me about the darkness."

Helena sighed and stood, wiping away the last of her tears. Before speaking, she placed her right hand against the cave wall to get her bearing. Starting forward without needing the reassuring guidance of his arm this time, she unfolded for him her tale as he fell in step beside her.

* * *

Glad that the fight had warmed them both up some (he was still wet from his dunking in the lake after all), Zoro listened as the princess told him about the evil that had befallen her kingdom. A darkness, she said, had appeared one night, overtaking the entire castle. It had started with what seemed like an ordinary power outage. Before anyone could get the lights working again, something seemed to possess the shadows in the building, making it so dark they couldn't even light a candle.

They tried everything to battle the darkness; guns, swords, lights. If someone turned on a flashlight or lantern, that person was usually killed by the darkness, and the flashlight smashed. If they tried sparks or fire, the flame immediately went out in a strong gust of dark wind. People would become possessed and battle each other to the death. Or they would be sucked into the shadows, only to reappear dead an hour or so later, torn apart by savage beasts.

"Within weeks, our soldiers have been decimated," she said quietly. "Fortunately we have reserves on other parts of the island, but the darkness is spreading. First it was just the castle. Now it has filled the walls of Ilium. It dissipates from the city when the sun comes up, but the castle is always shrouded in shadow from the inside."

"How did you manage to escape?" Zoro asked.

"Hector was away from the palace training our reserves when it happened," she said, "With his abilities, he was able to sneak into the castle undetected and likewise sneak me out. At first I resisted because of the threats that the Darkness made to me about my father, but I wasn't exactly in the position to gainsay the General."

"Has this 'Darkness' said what it is or what it wants?"

"Some seem to think it is a god at war with our gods, trying to hold the royal family ransom," she replied quietly, "Others have claimed it is a demon of some kind exacting revenge."

"Exacting revenge?"

"It is said that when this island was new, there lived a demon called Nemo. It would not allow for the mortals the gods created to survive here long, for it would feast upon their life force."

As they spoke, the cave floor started gradually sloping downward. Zoro wasn't sure whether to take this as a good sign or not. The air grew moister as well.

"There arose one among the mortals who, upon obtaining knowledge and fire from the god Prometheus, went to confront Nemo in the depths of his lair," the princess continued. "He defeated him, and as a reward the gods made him king. They promised that his direct bloodline would maintain sovereignty of Ilium forevermore."

"Seems like a bad deal," Zoro observed. "if a corrupt king comes along."

"The gods have ways of…removing a king from power should he cause problems," the princess replied. He thought he heard a mischievous grin in her voice, like she thought she was giving him a sly warning. "However, per their oath, the gods are to protect the royal bloodline. If all but one of the royal family dies, they keep that family member alive, even granting them invincibility or immortality until an heir is born."

"Has anyone tried to kill all of their family in order to be king or queen forever?" Zoro asked.

The Princess laughed. A pleasant sound, he thought. "You really do think of everything," she said, "No, because usually someone that evil is…removed from the bloodline before there are any problems. And don't get any ideas – marriage into the royal family grants access to the god powers, but it doesn't make you a blood heir, so the immortality doesn't apply to you _Zoro-Kun_."

"God powers?"

"Yes," she replied, and her voice sobered. "It's rare that we use them, but the royal bloodline is able to consult the Sybil in the mountains behind the castle. We tell her our problem, and she tells us what the gods require from us in exchange for use of their powers to solve the problem."

"I take it they require a heavy price," he said.

"Yes," she answered gravely, "Often they do. From past history, it has been observed that the gods generally ask for something that might have been the solution to the problem on its own. For example, a Queen once asked how to make the kingdom more prosperous. The gods told her to sacrifice a young boy. Unable to bring herself to sacrifice that boy even though the kingdom was in dire straits, years down the line he discovered sea prism stone and its properties."

"It sounds like it's generally useless to consult the Sybil," he suggested.

"Well, it can be useful to speak to her. Using the god powers can often bring more immediate solutions to problems," she replied, "Even if we don't use the god powers, then her answer can help us discover who or what will make all the difference in resolving the problem. But…"

"But…?"

"But if there is no resource we have that could help us on our own, the gods simply ask for something they want," she said, "So one never knows, really."

"Can the gods…" an idea struck him suddenly, and for a moment his stomach both churned and filled with anxious excitement. It was like butterflies rolling a hamster ball. "Can these gods of yours bring someone back from the dead?"

The princess stopped suddenly. "No," she said shortly. "You must never ask them that."

"Why-?"

"Hades is the most jealous of the gods," she said shortly. "He does not give up his souls lightly. Usually he asks for your own life. But in dying the death belonging to another, you condemn yourself to Hell."

"I don't believe in Hell," he replied, "Or Heaven for that matter."

"In that case, you wouldn't believe in the gods either," she retorted tersely, "So I suppose it is a moot question in the first place."

Zoro snorted. It was a long shot anyway. Not that he planned to become king or anything.

"I've shared enough of my kingdom's secrets to last you a while," the Princess said, cutting into his thoughts. "It's your turn. Who is this person you would bring back if you could?"

Zoro hesitated to respond. He hadn't even told his crewmates about Kuina, much less this cheeky princess who seemed to think they were engaged. He was about to open his mouth and tell her it was none of her business, when the princess let out a gasp.

"Light!" she exclaimed, "There's light in the distance!"

Sure enough, just ahead, a soft blue-green light beckoned them onward. Remembering the lantern fish, Zoro's hand shot out, catching the Princess by the shoulder to keep her from running ahead. When she looked back at him, he had his hand on his katana. She nodded, and flicked her dagger around her hand, holding it at the ready.

Stealthily they inched their way forward. With every step, the light grew brighter, until at last they rounded a bend, weapons at the ready. What they saw made them both gasp and lower their blades.

What looked like a glowing carpet lined the cave floor, lighting the way into the distance. Zoro and the princess exchanged glances, then took a step forward onto the strange pathway.

They were met with a loud and distinctive crunching noise.

"Ew!" the princess screamed. "No way! No way! No way! No way!"

"What is it?" he asked, but then he heard something that sounded like chirping. The "carpet" moved and hopped and crawled beneath them, and he soon realized he was looking at thousands upon thousands of some kind of luminescent insect.

"Cave crickets!" she rasped. "So nasty! Ewwww! AAH! They're hopping on me!"

"Are they poisonous?" Zoro asked, frantically brushing the glowing creepy crawlies from his boots and pant legs.

"Not that I'm aware," she replied, "just gross! Bugs are nasty! Ugh! And there are so many of them!"

"If they can't hurt us, there's nothing for it but to keep walking," Zoro pointed out, taking a few more crunchy steps. "On the bright side, we can see now, right?"

She took a few steps after him, exclaiming and squealing all the way. Typical female. Now that they could see, it didn't matter so much that they walk side by side. Zoro quickly took the lead. Truth be told, he couldn't help feeling a little grossed out himself, but at least he handled it with dignity.

The slow, crunching footfalls of the princess behind him suddenly sped up, and before he realized what was happening she had jumped up on his back.

"Hey!" he cried, stumbling forward to rebalance their weight.

"Nope. Not taking another step," she informed him resolutely. Though he had done nothing to support her legs, she wrapped them around his middle and held on tightly. "Just try to shake me," she said.

"Alright, alright," he choked out as her grip around his neck grew stronger. "Let me breathe."

She loosened her hold, and he reluctantly slid his arms under her knees to carry her piggy back style.

"The dark…Bugs… - Any other irrational fears I should know about?" he sulked.

"My fears are perfectly rational," the princess replied. "And I'm not _afraid_ of bugs, they're just _disgusting_." A number of cave crickets fell from the ceiling to land on her head and she squealed. For a moment Zoro fought to keep his balance as she squirmed and batted the bugs from her hair.

A few steps more, and Zoro noticed that the glow came from more than just the cave crickets. Mushrooms with flat caps dotted the black rock around them. They glowed in the same bright greenish yellow color as the crickets, and seemed to be the insects' primary food source. As his eyes attuned to the soft light, he also noticed another, less luminous mushroom that the crickets avoided. It let off a dim, sulky sort of purple light that screamed poison. Not that the yellow-green mushrooms looked particularly edible either.

Thinking of this reminded him how tired and hungry he was. They must have been walking in this cave through most of the night and into the morning. He quickly pushed these thoughts aside. Complaining about it would get them nowhere, and the princess had to be as tired and hungry as he. – Perhaps even more so, considering she had been fleeing from weeks of imprisonment in a haunted castle when they first encountered each other at sea.

With each crunching step, the path took them farther downward. Despite her claim that she was only grossed-out by – not frightened of – bugs, the princess seemed awfully tense. To get her to loosen her grip a bit, he started up the conversation again. He steered it away from Kuina, and instead told her about how he and the other Straw Hats had become acquainted with Vivi, and their adventures in Alabasta.

His strategy to get her to loosen up worked, though not enough for her to get off of his back and walk through the crickets on her own. Soon she was laughing and talking, her grip relaxed, and he might have been able to drop her if he were feeling mean spirited. But then, she had pretty good reflexes, so it would probably only result in him getting choked again.

As before, she asked for play by plays of the battles, particularly any swordplay. When he had finished, she told him more about her kingdom, and training in multiple sword styles until she inherited her mother's rapier.

She didn't say what had happened to her mother. Instead she asked about how he'd gone from pirate hunter to pirate, and he told her about meeting Luffy and becoming the first member of his crew. This made her laugh, and she made him tell her about each of his crew mates in turn. With each description she seemed more and more mollified toward them.

"Do you think they will be waiting for you?" she asked. "For pirates they seem like remarkably decent folk."

"They're probably expecting me to meet up with them somewhere. I doubt they'll stay in one place though." When telling him about her kingdom, the princess had mentioned something about a log pose exchange. "I'm guessing Nami will want to go to get a charged log pose."

"That shouldn't be a problem," she replied, "Per our duel, I told Hector you are to be permitted to go free. So long as none of your crewmates cause trouble, they should be fine to enter Ilium. And Hector should know to tell them not to stay there until after dark."

"Do you know your way around the island?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Then we shouldn't have any trouble meeting up with them if they're in the capitol."

The princess fell silent for a long moment. When at last she spoke, she sounded pensive. "You might run into trouble; it is a big city, and I don't think I can go back in with you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, whatever this demon is, I escaped it once. Even in the daytime, I'm worried that going into Ilium before I've obtained help from the World Government would be tempting fate. I can't sail out on my own, though. I'll have to find some way to contact Hector.…"

She again fell silent, and Zoro guessed she was working out a plan for what she would do once they got out of the caves. He refrained from reminding her that the more pressing issue was _whether_ they would get out.

As they walked, the number of bugs and mushrooms lessened. However, their size started to gradually increase. They started out the size of a single berry coin, then grew to the size of grasshoppers, then so long and fat they were like sausages. By the time they started seeing crickets over a foot long, the princess went from riding on his back to riding on his shoulders, squealing in disgust.

"Hey! We don't have to step on them anymore, you can walk on your own!" he cried, struggling again to keep upright. She shook her head vigorously, eyes squeezed tightly shut so as not to see the bright green bugs hopping around them.

They weren't all just crickets either. Zoro wasn't sure if there had always been centipedes and other types of bugs in the mix and they just hadn't seen them for lack of hopping, but several alarmingly long centipedes wound their way past his ankles, not to mention a few glittering beetles the size of footballs. The sight of them drove the princess to try and climb him even higher. As she was already as high as she could get on his shoulders, this only succeeded in making him lose his balance again.

When he finally regained his footing he looked up at her, expression dark, one eyebrow raised.

"Come down," he said.

She shook her head vigorously.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He took off running, and she shrieked as she had to dodge low-hanging stalactites.

"Slow down, you jerk!" she cried, pounding on his head. He grinned to himself evilly.

The bugs became, if possible, even larger. The cavern became wider and the mushrooms stood around them as tall as trees. Instead of dodging stalagmites, soon the princess had to duck to avoid being clotheslined by mushroom caps. Enormous crickets passed them, big enough to ride. The cavern now went up so high that when the crickets jumped, they'd become a small little star overhead before descending to land on top of the mushroom caps and leap into the air again.

Zoro kept plowing ahead, waiting for the princess to finally give in and agree to walk. As the crickets were no longer underfoot, it made no logical sense for her to stay up there anyhow.

"Oy," he slowed, and called up to her.

She made no response.

"Hime-sama," he tried again.

Still nothing.

He was starting to wonder if she'd hit her head on something when she let out a little squeak. Turning to look up at her, his hands immediately went to his swords. Bearing down on them was the largest centipede he'd ever seen.

It stopped short to snap up a cricket in its jaws and wolf it down. The princess shrieked as the cricket's head came flying downward to land at their feet.

Apparently one to clean its plate, the centipede dove toward them and its unfinished meal, but it changed its course when it caught sight of them. Perhaps it thought they were some kind of new delicacy. In any case, it charged them with alarming speed.

Thankfully the princess got a hold of herself in the nick of time. She stood on his shoulders and flipped backward to land on a nearby mushroom as Zoro dove forward to get out of the centipede's path. Both swordsmen had drawn their weapons.


	7. Chapter 7 - Glow in the Dark

Ch. 7 – Glow in the Dark

The centipede crashed into the cave floor with a loud thud. Its long body followed up behind, teetering over to crush several of the mushroom "trees" in a sparkling cloud of spores. The creature got upright and quickly spotted Zoro dashing away from it down the path. It dove toward him and he turned to meet it head on with two swords at the ready.

Revolted by the ugly creature, Helena swallowed down the bile rising in her throat and jumped from mushroom to mushroom to match pace with it. She couldn't help her repugnance toward bugs. She just hated the way they moved, and had too many legs, and had skeletons on the outside of their bodies, and had eyes that were too big for their heads, and expressionless, unchanging faces! So unnatural. Blech! The bigger they were, the more disgusting.

So focused was she on the unattractive undulation of the centipede's long, armored body that she barely lifted her blades in time to defend herself as a second giant centipede launched at her from the side, knocking her skyward. As she flew she sheathed Peleus and dagger, drew her other two rapiers, and caught them in her feet. By the time the revolting creature tried to catch her in its jaws midair, she was ready with all four blades to match its four hairy mandibles.

"So gross! So gross! So gross!" she shrieked.

Her battle continued in midair."Deimos!" she cried, striking hard with her foot blades, then flipped herself skywards. "Phobos!" she cried, striking with Peleus and the dagger, and flipping even higher. "Ares' Spear!" She struck with all four blades, delivering such a forceful blow that she sent the centipede smashing to the cave floor.

She landed gracefully atop a mushroom and eyed her opponent as it twitched on the ground. When she was fairly certain it wouldn't get up any time soon, she turned to see how Zoro faired. He'd slain the first centipede, but two more had appeared in its place.

He'd only noticed one of his foes, and kept fully focused on it. She turned her attention to the other. From several meters away she focused her energy, then slashed at the air repeatedly. "Arrows of Artemis!" Her slashes flew through the air, making contact with the creature's thick exoskeleton.

The centipede turned from Zoro, its many legs writhing angrily in the air. Well, Helena assumed it was angry. You never could tell with bugs. She kept up the barrage of 'arrows' while Zoro finished off the other centipede. When he was free to defend himself, she jumped to the cave floor. Crossing Peleus and dagger in front of herself, she focused her energy.

"Chariot of Apollo!"

She slashed with her arms. They sent an airborne slash into the centipede. As her arms flew back behind her, the powerful slash propelled her forward. Leaving trails of fire in her wake, she crossed the distance between herself and the bug in speeds almost as fast as her Wrath of Zeus. With its back still toward her, it could do nothing as she drove her flaming rapiers into its tail end and split it down the middle, right up to its head.

She wondered if she cut an impressive figure to her fiancé, sword slashing, hair flying, fire shooting out behind her. Whatever the image, it was ruined a moment later, because she hadn't yet figured out a graceful way to come out of Chariot of Apollo.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" she cried as she a stumbled past Zoro, dropping her foot rapiers and prancing on her tippy toes to try and put out the fire on her feet.

When she finally got a grip, she noticed Zoro looking at her with a bemused, if not amused, expression on his face.

"You're glowing," he pointed out.

She raised an eyebrow at him, then looked down at herself. Sure enough, she was dripping in luminous bug guts.

"Gross! Gross! Gross!"

She did her best to shake it off, but despite all her best efforts to slough it off of her skin, it still permeated her clothes. "Let's go before more of those centipedes come back," she said in a huff. She retrieved her rapiers stormed down the path they'd found between the mushroom trees, then paused to realize…

"Hey, there's a path here."

"What have we been following this entire time?" Zoro asked, flicking glowing bug juice from his own swords.

"That wasn't a path, that was just a carpet of bugs," she replied. She sheathed her rapier and placed a hand on the cave floor to inspect it further, "But this…this looks like an actual trail. I wonder if it's man made. Surely bug feet didn't do this…."

The path was too narrow for a centipede to have created it, or any of the other bugs they had seen. The rock was too hard to show any human footprint, but then she noticed that every few feet, someone had placed a small pile of rocks to mark the way.

She was about to tell Zoro her discovery when he suddenly cried out. One of the centipedes had snuck toward them through the mushrooms, and snatched him up by the middle. Helena jumped to her feet, but needn't have bothered. He had taken care of the giant nuisance before she had time to draw her rapier.

He landed beside her, likewise covered in glowing bug juice. Lip crinkled in disgust, he did his best to remove the goo. It soaked into his clothes, but he managed to wipe it clean of his torso, arms, and face.

"You're glowing," she observed cheekily. He didn't deign her sarcasm with a response. "Come on," she said, "I think I've found our way out of here."

She took off running down the trail, Zoro close behind her. Thankfully the mushrooms and bugs didn't get any larger. After only a short time, Zoro slowed his pace, and Helena turned back to him.

"What's the matter? Tired already?"

"Well, maybe if I hadn't had to carry your royal heiny around…" he retorted, stopping to take a breather.

"That had nothing to do with my being royal, and everything to do with your being a gentleman," she replied, but then the grin faded from her face. "…Zoro-Kun?"

The luminescence had quickly faded from his clothing, she noticed, and had done likewise with hers, though the bug guts still remained. Something at his sides still glowed brightly, however. She couldn't see it very well because he had bent over and rested his hands on his knees to breathe; his arms blocked her view.

Helena approached him, senses still attuned to potential threats as crickets continued to hop on the mushrooms around them, and giant beetles watched them disinterestedly from the cave walls. As she reached out to him, he straightened up, expression puzzled.

"It's passed," he said.

"What has?"

"It was a sharp pain," he replied, "I thought there might be something poisonous in that centipede's jaws, but it seems like I'm all right."

"Except that you're glowing…" she pointed out.

"Not that aga…" he started, but then he looked down at his sides. "I _am_ glowing," he observed in surprise.

A superficial slash from the centipede's jaws marked him on either side of his torso. Both the cuts and the blood dripping from them glowed green-blue. That in and of itself was disconcerting, but not as much as the veins immediately surrounding the wounds, which had started glowing through his skin.

"That can't be good," Helena observed, poking it.

"Ow! Hey!" he crossed his arms over his sides and stepped away from her, "What's the matter with you?"

"Does it hurt?"

"No more than usual," he said, "It'll probably fade, just like the rest of it. It's shallow enough we can worry about binding it later. Let's go."

Helena led the way through the mushroom forest, making sure to mark her arrows on the trunks of the mushrooms. – Even riding on Zoro's back she hadn't failed to leave her trail markers in case they got lost.

They didn't have any more incidents fighting giant insects, thank Zeus, and the trees and bugs didn't get any larger. Soon the path led them to an opening in the cave wall, just wide enough to let a person through. Helena poked her head in, grinned, then turned to her companion.

"It's a thin passage going upward," she informed him, "Someone's driven boards into the rock to make a ladder." She looked her companion over. It was hard to tell in the ghostly light of the mushrooms, but he looked flushed, potentially feverish. The glow beneath his skin had spread.

He apparently didn't appreciate her ogling, because he shot her a glare. "What are we waiting for?" he asked impatiently.

"N-Nothing," she stuttered sheepishly, "You lead the way."

Zoro-Kun looked at her suspiciously, but she wasn't about to say she wanted him going up first so she could catch him if he fell. He didn't act any weaker than before, which she took to be a good sign, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Bugs…" she put in weakly, "There could be bugs up there. If any start falling, you'll make an excellent umbrella."

He glared at her, but she folded her arms across her chest and made it clear that she refused to move. Finally he walked past her and started up wooden boards. "All right, come on."

She followed him up the ladder, glad to discover that her excuse about the bugs was a bad one. Purple mushrooms lined the passage, simultaneously providing light and working as an excellent bug repellent. The downside was their horrid smell – a scent like Eucalyptus leaves mixed with rancid socks and a hint of lemon inescapably filled the passage.

It was a long way up. After climbing for a good ten minutes with no end in sight, Zoro suddenly disappeared from view as he came up onto a ledge. Reaching a hand down, he helped the princess climb up onto it beside him so they could both take a breather.

"I'm amazed that anyone would take the time to put all of these in here," Helena observed, indicating the wooden blocks, "It's a long way up…"

Her companion grunted distractedly. She didn't blame him for not feeling conversational. She would be somewhat distracted too if her torso and arms had become the brightest things in the room.

"It's spreading," she observed, poking his deltoid now. His torso had become a solid shade of glowing blue-green. Around the edges, on his upper arms and neck, she could see more of his veins glowing beneath his skin. It was especially eerie to see some of them creeping up onto his face.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him again.

"No," he insisted. "Tingles a bit, that's all."

"At this rate, we won't need a lantern anymore," Helena joked, continuing to poke him repeatedly. He had excellent forbearance. It was fun to test it. "You're sure you feel all right?"

Zoro-Kun drew a sword, making her back off with a squeak, but he wasn't aiming for her. He swung it in front of him in the air, testing his arm's range of motion it seemed. He stood on the ledge, drew another sword and did the same thing. Helena watched him with interest.

"Nothing seems to have slowed down," Zoro observed. He looked pensive for a moment, but then simply sheathed his swords and jumped from the ledge onto the ladder. "Keep up, Ohimesama."

Helena followed, chuckling to herself. He seemed intent on showing her just how completely all right he was, because he'd picked up the pace. The distance between their ledge to the top of the tunnel seemed like it was about as much as the distance from the bottom of the tunnel to the ledge, but they scaled it in half the time.

All the while, his glow grew steadily stronger. When he finally disappeared over the top of the tunnel and reached back down to help her up, his hand was glowing as brightly as any of the bugs or mushrooms. His grip was warm too, not cold like the caves. And when they both straightened up to take in their new surroundings, she noticed via a tear in the knee of his pants that the glow had spread down to his legs as well.

The vertical tunnel led to a cave about ten feet across. The walls here were covered in normal sized mushrooms, with purple ones carefully cultivated on the left side of the cave wall and green on the right. Every few feet or so, someone had transplanted a particularly large green mushroom to help light the path.

More importantly, less than a mile away and surrounded by several tree-sized purple mushrooms stood what appeared to be a squat, make-shift cabin. Helena let out a little sigh of relief. They had to be close to getting out of here, or at least close to a decent meal.

"Hime-San," Zoro said, cutting into her thoughts, "You said that in the Darkness, anyone holding a light was attacked by projectiles, right?"

"It would do anything to snuff out the light," she said with a shrug. She looked to her companion curiously. With a way out so near, it seemed an odd subject of discussion. When she glanced over at him, he wasn't looking at the distant cabin. He had drawn one of his katana, and his eyes were focused on it.

"But normally when the darkness attacked you, it would crawl over you directly; possess you," he went on.

She nodded.

"If it has to attack from a distance when there's a light on, it sounds like the Darkness can't stand the light," Zoro said, swishing his sword through the air. It reflected the light coming off of him, creating a line of glowing green through the air. "We may have discovered a solution to your problem."

She stared at him as he made a few more passes with his sword. Sure enough he became a glowing comet as he moved, leaving light trails in his wake. By the time he sheathed his sword and turned back to her, she had tears in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away.

"Zoro-kun, it's brilliant!" she cried with the emotion catching in her throat. "If the person is glowing, they can't be possessed. And it's a light that can't be snuffed out…" She turned in excitement back toward the vertical tunnel from which they'd come. "We need to go back down there."

Whoever it was that had created the ladder had tied a rope to a rock near the entrance to the vertical tunnel. It was a handy set up to get down faster. Helena grabbed it excitedly and gave it a tug to test that it was firmly anchored.

"Wait," Zoro said before she could jump down into the tunnel.

"What's the problem?" she asked antsily, "I'd let a centipede bite me for this any day!"

"Hime, we don't know what effect this is going to have on my body," he told her quietly.

"But I have to…"

"Hime-San," his voice became more commanding as she made again to jump down the tunnel. "Don't be reckless. There's no point in us both getting bitten if one of us has been already."

Helena stared at him for a moment, comprehension dawning on her slowly. "Wait…do you mean to say that…" she bit her lip, but then said in a rush, "You mean to say that you would help me?"

Memories of screaming in the dark, losing soldiers, losing friends, trying to fight to no avail – all come flooding back in. Even sailing out to the World Government had made her feel helpless. Knowing those weasels, their help would be bought with a heavy price. Long had they wished to take over her kingdom, and it was only by the will of the gods that they had stayed back. With the wrath of a god now resting on her and her kingdom, she had doubted she could rely on their protection for much longer.

And then she remembered Zoro-Kun's recent assistance in helping her fight her way through the darkness. He'd done it unbidden, knowing precisely what she needed even when she did not. And here he was, doing it again.

Oblivious to her musings, Zoro-Kun merely nodded, smirking at her. "Why are you so surprised?"

Without warning, even for herself, Helena found tears gushing out of her eyes. She bit her lip harder to keep from sobbing aloud. Embarrassed at the sudden rush of emotion, she turned her face away so violently that she found herself tripping headfirst into the vertical tunnel.

Zoro-Kun cried out in concern as she fell. Fortunately she still held the rope, and caught herself before she'd gone too far down. By the time she climbed back up again she had regained her composure.

"Idiot," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.


	8. Chapter 8 - Execution

Chapter 8 – Execution

It was smooth sailing from Charybdis to the portside portion of Ilium without the walls. The sun still shone high, but had started its decent. The Straw Hats had plenty of time to get in and get their new Log Pose before the darkness settled within the walls.

Robin used her powers to assess the situation from a distance. As soon as the townsfolk saw their jolly roger, they began to whisper to one another in distress. The Princess and General Hector were gone, the soldiers were all trapped or killed within the castle. Who would protect them from the pirates?

But in reply came other whispers; whispers of a man called Lieutenant General Troy. From what she picked up, he was second in command under General Hector, and strong enough to have escaped the haunted castle recently on his own. There were whispers that Hector had brought back soldiers from the reserves, which were hidden incognito at this moment, and that Troy would lead them to their defense.

Sure enough, upon further searching, Robin found a small group of soldiers camped in the basement of a particularly rich fellow by the name of Agamemnon. From what she could pick up, they'd been kept out of sight of most of the townsfolk to keep the Darkness from knowing of their existence. Even this Troy character had not known about them until a certain General Hector had called to inform him of such. These soldiers were not in a position to jump out at them quickly, though they were preparing their weapons.

She discovered through her snooping that the log pose exchange was beyond the town and in the center of the city, but seeing inside the walls was problematic; they were laced with Sea Prism stone. If they entered the city, escaping would be difficult.

Robin reported her findings secretly to the captain and the others. Unfortunately, it was hard to predict what the General's next move would be from here.

Believing they had time to strategize was her first mistake. Even though they were far from shore, Hector made his move much sooner than expected.

"Straw Hat Luffy," he said, turning to the Captain with a solemn expression on his face. "I want you to know it has been a pleasure sailing with you. I would to the gods you had chosen a different profession and we had met under more favorable circumstances."

"Before you do something hasty, General," Robin replied as the captain did not look up from where he lay on the railing of the ship, his hat over his face. "I have to ask you if you value the promise of your Princess. Our swordsman defeated her in their duel. You are to allow us to go free."

"Indeed," General Hector looked taken aback for a moment, but then said quietly. "Of the unforgivable charge of being a pirate then, you are all justly acquitted. However, nothing can save you from the wrath of this country for the death of its beloved Princess."

"I told you, Wood-man," the Captain said, straightening up slowly. "Your Princess is not dead. She's with Zoro."

"Your faith in your friend is admirable," the General replied, "But your idealism will not save you in this case. You and the rest of your crew may join him in the underworld!"

The moment he said "underworld" a sickening crack resounded throughout the ship. No one had noticed that during the course of the conversation, the General's sandaled feet had grown roots. Having thus taken possession of the ship, rather than pull it apart for a slow descent into the deep, he'd cracked it straight in half beneath him.

Before the sound of the snapping ship had ceased, branches shot from the General's fingers, trapping Cook-San, Long Nose, and Navigator in a wooden cage of branches. He'd focused his attention mainly on Cook-San, pinning his legs before going for anyone else.

Robin tried to catch the wooden man in a clutch, her many arms springing out around him with fast strength born of adrenaline. But it wasn't enough. He bent with the attack, suddenly supple like a sapling. The Captain's gatling seemed to be doing more damage, but the General smiled through the pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Long Nose shouted. He went to draw his slingshot, but a branch within his wooden cage suddenly tied his hands, "If we sink, you're going down with us!"

It was that point in particular that had put them all off guard. While his sinking their ship had never been outside the realm of possibility, no one expected him to do it this far from shore. Before they knew it, all of them were under water, along with the Merry.

Robin's strength dissipated upon hitting the water. Helplessly she watched as divers appeared out of the blue, towing a net large enough to encompass all of them and the General. The men were all large, strong people. Over their scuba gear they wore yellow helmets with the symbol of what looked like a pickax; miners of Sea Prism stone, she guessed.

The divers approached her, the Captain, and the Doctor, and quickly put heavy handcuffs on them. Using pickaxes, they cut the General free of the many branched cages he had created, as well as from the _Going Merry._ Then they hauled the big man away from the pirates and up to the surface.

Once the General was out of the way, the divers immediately started towing everyone toward the shore. Robin blacked out before they got there. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was seeing the Merry sink down and out of sight.

* * *

Hector was disappointed. They had put up less of a fight than he had expected. He knew that Nico Robin was on to him, and had overheard her reports to the other crew; on a wooden ship, he had ears everywhere. But it was no bark off his back, either way. If they went down without much of a fight, all the better.

Once he had everyone underwater, they were within Ilium's power. With sea-prism handcuffs on the devil fruit holders, he ceased his worrying about them; however, it was only a matter of time before the non-power holders, the cook especially, got free of their wooden binding. As soon as Hector surfaced, he made it clear to the miners that they needed to bind the blond cook's legs as well as his arms.

They had pulled him onto a ready fishing ship. By the time his men rowed him back to shore, he had regained his strength. Stepping onto the dock, he was caught off guard as the citizens of the sea port side of Ilium suddenly let out a loud cheer. They had gathered behind Troy's men, who had by now left Agamemnon's basement and stood waiting with their weapons at the ready.

"That's our General Hector!" they cried. "Three cheers for the Protector of Ilium!"

Hector smiled, and turned to greet a tall, thin man in uniform, who came swiftly up to meet him. He had dark-blue hair, and eyes that were always smiling, even if his lips were not. At present though, he grinned a handsome grin as he saluted the General smartly with one fist to his chest.

"Well done, as usual, General," the man said, "But as you can see, we all expected nothing less from the Protector of Ilium."

"Thank you Lieutenant General Troy," he replied, saluting back. "Though I couldn't have apprehended these fiends without your help. I'm just glad you made it out of the castle alive."

"My orders from the King were to protect the Princess," Troy said, "When I discovered she was missing, I fought tooth and nail to get out of there."

"I'll want the details later," Hector said. "If you were able to escape, perhaps we can rescue the others. Meanwhile, I want these fools taken to the execution square." He indicated the Straw Hats, who had just been hauled up onto the shore. They coughed and spluttered as soldiers surrounded them. True to Hector's orders, the miners made sure that the cook's legs were bound in ordinary metal cuffs before he could get enough of his bearings to struggle. Likewise, he and the rest of the non-devil fruit holders had their wrists bound in handcuffs as well.

"Of course. You heard him, men!" Troy replied, shouting out the last bit to his troops, who were quick to comply. "Though I have to say, I am surprised, General," he said more quietly to Hector, "You could have simply let them drown here in the bay. Why bring them to the execution square?"

"An astute observation, Lieutenant General. All in due time," Hector replied. "These people are guilty of more than piratehood."

Hector knew it would be best to avoid a full scale riot. While responsible for the Princess' death, they were otherwise decent people and deserved a dignified death. He couldn't guarantee they would make it to the execution block if the citizens, including the soldiers, found out prematurely about what had happened to Princess Helena.

Troy oversaw the soldiers loading the criminals into a cart covered in a sea-prism stone cage. As soon as everything was ready, they started down the road toward the walls. People lined the streets as they walked by, a jolly parade with grim-faced guests-of-honor gazing dismally out of the main float. This was just the sort of morale boost the people of Ilium needed at a time like this.

As he walked, Hector noticed a young boy standing in the road ahead. He had spiked crimson hair and wide, observant eyes. When his mother went to scoop him out of the way, he dodged, and ran straight up to Hector.

"Ajax!" his red-haired mother called after him reprovingly.

"General Hector," he said, and Hector obligingly fell to one knee so as to meet him at eye level. The child, Ajax held up a laurel branch he carried in his hand. "Where is the Princess? Didn't she escape with you?"

It amazed him that the question of one small boy could silence a crowd. The soldiers and citizens near enough to hear the child had whispered the question from one to the other until the entire procession slowed to a stop.

"General?" Troy asked, somehow managing to convey concern in his pale face, though his eyes retained their smile.

Hector sighed.

"The Princess…is dead," he said quietly, but of course it travelled like wildfire through the crowd. "And those responsible are about to find justice."

"You don't mean…" Troy looked back at the cart in shock. The General nodded to his unanswered question. "But that can't be, General!" he cried, "The King is also dead. The Darkness took him the night you left…"

His words rang out like a death knoll across the whispering crowd. Whispers turned to words, words to shouts and moans. As Hector had feared, a riot sparked to life.

"The gods have abandoned the royal family!" the people cried.

"The gods have abandoned Ilium!"

"Kill the murderers!"

They charged the cart, both citizen and soldier, and started sticking sharp objects like swords and spears through the criss-crossed bars. Hector made his spear flatten out into a flat mat of intertwined branches, then used it to stand upon to avoid touching the sea prism stone as he leapt atop the cart.

"Soldiers, keep the citizens at bay!" he ordered. "People of Ilium! These shall receive justice! Let us take them to the execution square!"

"I'll see justice dealt, right here right now!" one man cried.

Despite Hector's continued attempts at rhetoric, the people started to rock the cart in an attempt to tip it over. So intent were they all on their blood-thirsty goal that no one had noticed thunder clouds gather above them in the otherwise cloudless sky.

A loud bolt of lightning cracked the sky, and the citizens suddenly fell silent.

"Zeus! It is a sign from Zeus!" they cried. "A cloud on a cloudless day! Lightning! Sign of the highest god!"

"He would have these pirates see justice!" Hector called out to them, "Do not take this justice into your own hands! Come! We take them to the square!"

* * *

"Well done, Navigator-San."

Nami smiled at Robin and stashed her tempo stick away in its usual spot. "It was your idea," she said, grateful that the din of the crowd drowned her out, "and a good one. It's a good thing you know a thing or two about Ilium's culture."

"This is only buying time," Sanji pointed out. "We'll have to come up with a better strategy."

"It'll take me some time to pick the rest of these locks," Nami replied. "I don't know if I'll get us all before we get to this 'execution square.'"

Nami set to work on Robin's handcuffs, but Robin stopped her. "The Captain, Doctor, and I are going to be useless so long as we are in this cage. Free Cook-San."

While the others kept watch for her, though visibility looking in and out of the cage was minimal anyway, she set to work on Sanji's leg cuffs. He made some flirtatious comment, which she was too concentrated to notice more than to shush him so she could focus. By the time she had finished Sanji's leg cuffs, they had just entered the walls.

"Now Usopp?" Chopper suggested.

Usopp shook his head. "Free Luffy," he said. "They have to take us out of here eventually, and we'll have more firepower that way."

"And there's not much I can do to bust us out early," Sanji said, testing the side of the wall with his leg. "Sea prism is harder than other metals.

"But they'll definitely notice that Luffy's cuffs are gone," Nami pointed out.

"Not if you switch them with Sanji's," Usopp replied.

"Usopp! That's brilliant!" Nami cried, and immediately set to work on Luffy's sea prism cuffs. They were harder to undo than those made of ordinary metal. The lock mechanism was a lot heavier too. Eventually she cracked it, and taking Sanji's old cuffs, she closed them loosely on Luffy's wrists.

"Do you think anyone will notice your leg cuffs are gone?" Nami asked Sanji as the cart trundled to a stop. She didn't want to risk putting Luffy's onto him. The Sea Prism cuffs were heavy and cumbersome. They would be difficult to remove quickly from a person's ankles.

"I guess we'll find out," he replied, kneeling so as to hide his legs behind him. Meanwhile she slipped her hands back into her own cuffs, which she had loosened enough that she could take them off easily.

The doors flung open , letting in blinding streams of golden sunlight. Soldiers grabbed the pirates roughly and forced them outside one at a time. Nami was pleased to note that no one said anything about Sanji's lack of leg cuffs. He certainly didn't leap into battle right away. He was one of the first out, and so had to give the devil fruit users time to recover from the sea-prism cage, or none of them would escape

Nami gasped when it was her turn to exit the wagon. The execution square, which was in fact a large, _circular_ plaza, was surrounded by an enormous fountain. At first blush, it was nothing more than an incredible display of hydraulics. Waterfalls, streams and geysers of all varieties sent glimmers through the air, reflecting light rainbows into the afternoon sunlight.

But then she tasted the fountain's mist as it permeated the air: salt water. – ocean water. Throughout the fountain, large tanks of water gleamed between white marble carvings of various gods and goddesses in strange masks. And in one of those tanks she saw…

Usopp saw it the same time she did, and they both screamed. Floating within one of the tanks was an old, rotted skeleton.

"Th-th-that's how they're g-g-going to e-e-execute us?!" he stuttered. "By d-d-drowning?"

"That's right," one of the soldiers said, prodding him with a rapier to keep him moving. "It's the one sure way to kill both men and devils, ain't it?"

"Relax, you two," Sanji said from up ahead of them. With his hands cuffed in front of him, he'd retrieved a cigarette. "We'll be fine. Oy, you!" he called to the soldier pushing him toward a staircase that lead up and over the execution tanks. "Give a condemned man a light?"

"For scum like you? Never," the young soldier replied. "Besides, knowing pirates it'll probably explode or do something crazy. We haven't survived this long for nothing."

A soldier at the cart removed Luffy, the last of the prisoners. "Oy!" the soldier called suddenly, "There's a pair of sea-prism handcuffs in here! Who's not wearing handcuffs?"

Bedlam ensued as the soldiers started to panic, but Sanji turned calmly to the soldier who refused him a light. "Too bad," he said. "I might have gone easy on you."

"Wha-?"

Sanji hit the man with a Collier Kick that sent him flying. Soliders immediately swarmed the cook, who retaliated by sending several dozen more airborn.

"Oy, Nami? Aren't you going to help?" Usopp whispered. In the commotion they and the men holding them captive had been pushed to the side as more soldiers went to swarm their friend

"What, are you crazy?" she asked, "What am I supposed to do against all these guys? Besides, you're one to talk. You already picked your own lock, didn't you?"

Usopp grinned at her sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm not as fast as you, but I got it just in time."

"That means we just need to sneak back to Robin and Chopper," Nami said, "Then we'll all be free to fight."

Sanji held his own pretty well for a while. He was attempting to clear a path for the rest to escape. Unfortunately it meant breaking through a plethora of soldiers and civilians, so it was going to take a while. And Luffy hadn't quite recovered his strength yet.

"Hey, handsome," Nami said, winking at the soldier that held her captive. With his attention on the fight, he hadn't been listening to their conversation. "You're holding my arm really a lot tighter than necessary. Do you think you could loosen up just a bit? I'm trying to watch the fight too."

"Oh, sorry," he said, loosening his hold just enough that Nami could break free. He realized a moment too late what he had just done; by then, Nami had smacked him in the face with her tempo stick.

The soldier holding Usopp reacted, but in letting him go to attack Nami, the sharp-shooter had time to whip out his slingshot and set off a smoke screen. In the meantime, Nami smacked the soldier on the head with her staff.

The soldiers all wore white uniforms that looked like togas but with two rows of buttons on the front, gold epaulets and red capes, along with helmets that looked like Hector's, only made of brass instead of wood. Usopp and Nami swiped their former captor's helmets and capes so as to better blend with the crowd, and made their way to Chopper and Robin. Luffy was nowhere to be seen.

Unlike with Usopp and Nami, security had increased around their devil fruit wielding friends, and the soldiers around them had started marching them toward a staircase set into the fountain. Nami's blood ran chill as she saw that just beyond the staircase a narrow, wet catwalk led to a number of wooden platforms above the water tanks. – execution tanks.

As they lacked full disguises, Nami and Usopp had to keep their heads down and bodies covered by the capes as they approached. With a bit of cunning and sleight of hand, they both managed to get in next to their friends. With so much going on and so many soldiers around, they managed to pick the locks without being noticed, though it took Usopp a bit longer than Nami.

"We'll leave it to you, now," Nami whispered as the handcuffs clattered to the floor. Chopper didn't look like he liked the idea, but Robin gave him a reassuring look, and he smiled shakily back at her. None of the soldiers seemed to notice their captives were no longer bound.

"Oy, Nami," Usopp whispered as they let themselves disappear into the crowd, allowing Robin and Chopper to march with the soldiers ahead. "Even if we fight, we still don't have a ship. The Merry's…Merry's…."

He looked really choked up, and frighteningly angry. The last thing they needed was for him to do something stupid. "We'll worry about that when we have to," Nami replied. "We'll have to commandeer another boat."

Usopp swore, and Nami grabbed his arm before he went charging into the fray to help Sanji. "Hey, they'll cream you out there!"

"I don't care!" he cried. "I'm going to tear that Hector guy to shreds!"

But before Usopp made it very far, the plaza fell suddenly quiet. Sanji, looking a little bloodied, a little out of breath, but otherwise fine, also stopped fighting. All eyes went to the execution fountain, where their feckless captain stood on one of the platforms over a waiting tank.

Another pair of soldiers led Robin and Chopper out to stand above the tanks beside their captain. They had initially had their hands bound in front of them, but no one seemed to notice that they had switched their hands behind them. And no one seemed to notice that Luffy's cuffs weren't made of Sea Prism Stone.

"For people who brag about how well they know how to handle pirates, they sure are unobservant," Nami commented. Usopp nodded. His teeth were still gritted inside his mouth, but he looked content to watch for now.

"Straw Hat Luffy!" Hector called through the silence, facing Luffy on the platform. "You are a good man. But I am afraid that after what you have done to this country, I can't do more for you than to let you die with dignity."

"Tsh!" Nami snorted. Usopp said nothing. Nami noticed that he had drawn his sling. _These soldiers really are stupid,_ she thought. _They even left us all of our weapons._

"I'm not gonna die here," Luffy replied, face half in shadow. "Zoro's coming back, and he'll need a crew to come back to. Besides," he looked up, expression intense as it was wont to get when the situation called for it. "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates."

* * *

Hector had expected this response. What he had not expected was for a pellet to suddenly hit him from behind and light him on fire. Or for a number of arms to suddenly grab his legs to keep him from escaping. Or for a reindeer to suddenly leap off of the execution platform and charge him. But he especially did not expect Straw Hat Luffy to stretch his arms out with his cuffs still attached, and pile drive them on his helmet.

His helmet cracked in half. His armor lit on fire. The reindeer took him off his feet, as his antlers pinned him to one of the white pillars behind him. As he struggled to regain his senses, flailing and stretching his wooden arms without thinking, Navigator Nami appeared behind him and pinned his stretching arms around the back of the pillar with a pair of Sea Prism handcuffs.

"Pull the lever, quickly!" Hector cried, and the executioner finally stopped gawking to comply.

The wooden platforms disappeared beneath Luffy and Nico Robin, but they had already leapt to safety. All six of the prisoners now stood in a semi circle facing him, with Straw Hat Luffy standing in the center.

"I underestimated you," Hector said with a chuckle, wincing through the fire slowly burning through his thick armor. "But then, for 30,000,000 Berries I guess I thought you were a small fry."

"General, Straw Hat Luffy's bounty has gone up," Troy informed him from somewhere in the crowd. His voice sounded calm as always. "It recently increased after his incident in Alabasta."

"So _you_ were the ones who threatened Princess Vivi," Hector said, then started to cough through the smoke.

As he spoke, the pirates started to surround him, facing outward toward the crowd with weapons drawn. They weren't paying attention to what he had said as they listened to the whispered instructions of their red-headed navigator.

Finally she spoke to him, one section of her staff drawn. She spun it, and he felt the heat around him rising. "You may be able to kill humans and power users alike with water," she said, "But this devil user in particular is also weak to fire."

He coughed as the smoke increased around him. His soldiers tried to attack, led by Troy, but the other pirates easily kept them at bay.

"By my estimation, you'll be dead before they can break through," Nami said menacingly. "We'll let you go if you allow us to go free."

A raspy, wheezy laugh ripped from his smoke-coated throat. "Do you think I would value my life more than my country, girl?"

"Oy, Nami," Luffy said. "I don't like this. Let him fight us like a real man."

"Luffy, don't be stupid! We've got him backed into a corner."

"Wood-man," the captain said to Hector, completely brushing her off. "If I take off your handcuffs, will you fight me one on one for the lives of my crew?"

"I can't do that," Hector replied. "Your lives already belong to the law."

"General!" he heard his people screaming, crying out his name in distress on his behalf. He gave them his most confident smile, and then noticed that Troy had already put a plan in motion. His smile turned genuine. For a moment he'd been worried, but now they had the Straw Hats for sure.

"Besides," he said, turning back to Luffy, "We've already won."

At that moment, six cannons suddenly fired, catching the pirates in sea prism nets. Luffy, Nico Robin, and Dr. Chopper were then easy enough to restrain under the influence of the stone; likewise the sharp-shooter and navigator. The cook, however, broke free rather quickly.

A few of Hector's soldiers doused the general with water. Someone procured the key to his cuffs, and soon he was free to regain human form. He didn't immediately leap into battle however. His men had dragged the five captured straw hats away from Sanji so he wouldn't be able to reach them right away. And rather than attack him, the soldiers surrounding the cook had cleared a circle so that he could face off against one opponent directly: the dark haired Lieutenant General, Troy.

* * *

"Hold on Nami-Chan, Robin-Swan," Sanji said under his breath as the soldiers dragged them away. "Your prince will rescue you."

He sized up the tall, dark-haired man facing him. He wore a uniform similar to those of the other soldiers, but in dark navy blue with a black cape. At his side he wore a pair of gladius blades, which he drew, smiling placidly at the cook.

All in all he didn't cut a very impressive figure. The blades were short, the man scrawny, and the expression too cheerful to be intimidating. Still, Sanji didn't let his guard down. There had to be a reason Troy was a Lieutenant General.

"Is it true that your crew is responsible for the death of Princess Helena," Troy said quietly. He had a soft, kind voice; uncannily calm, actually.

"No," Sanji replied simply. He lit another cigarette and put it to his lips. He'd lost his last one during the recent brawl, along with some of his strength, though he wasn't particularly worried. Troy had yet to give him any reason to be concerned.

"Do forgive me if I take the General's word over yours." The man's eyes maintained their complacent, happy look, but his mouth became a hard line. Still, his voice remained calm as ever. "I'm afraid I will take delight in avenging her. Beyond my loyalty to the crown, Princess Helena was…a close personal friend."

Something about the sudden emotion in his voice at mentioning the Princess' name made Sanji's curly eyebrow twitch upward.

"Intended to defeat her one day, did you?" he asked, eyeing the swords.

Things were starting to fall into place. He'd been about to explain about the Princess' duel with old Mosshead, but considering this was likely a rival suitor, it would probably be best to keep silent about his defeating her. Not to mention being trapped in a dark cave with her. Not that Mosshead would be smart enough to take advantage of the situation; he was, after all, exceptionally thick.

Sanji's imagination started running away with him as to what he would be doing right now in Zoro's situation. He giggled. Perhaps he should have been the one to fight with the Princess. Not that he would have been able to defeat her. It seemed a bit backwards that Zoro's complete lack of chivalry would land him her hand and her kingdom. What kind of man did she expect to end up with, issuing that kind of challenge? Zoro'd stabbed her in the shoulder for Pete's sake.

His opponent quickly took advantage of Sanji's distracted mind and lunged for him. Still more interested in his thoughts than the battle, the cook dodged, and retaliated with a number of kicks absent-mindedly. Perhaps if he'd been more concentrated he might have landed a blow, but as things stood Troy dodged him easily. All his fights with Zoro made fighting a two-sword style swordsman both second nature and relatively easy, so he was free to continue his musings, even with his hands in handcuffs.

What _was_ Mosshead going to do about the marriage proposal, anyway? He wouldn't be stupid enough to accept it would he? What about his dream?

No, Sanji realized, Zoro was more the type of stupid that would refuse it. What kind of man would refuse to marry a beautiful Princess? A certain, stupid swordsman, that's who. And that would almost certainly break the Princess's heart. Sanji couldn't forgive him if he did that.

But then, she was both a princess, and a swordswoman. Could there be a better match? Maybe he _would_ accept her proposal after all. Hmm, but that meant him leaving the crew didn't it? Unless he intended to marry her then abandon her here until he'd accomplished his dream. Could he call himself a man if he did that?

No matter which way he looked at it, or which option Zoro chose, Sanji couldn't help but think him an idiot. But that was typically how he viewed his friend anyway.

"Your mind is not on our battle," Troy observed in that calm way of his. "I suppose you think you don't need to take me seriously. I have been training with Princess Helena all these years after all. I know a few of her tricks. Chariot of Apollo!"

He suddenly sped toward Sanji, moving so quickly he left trails of blue fire in his wake. Sanji hadn't expected such a swift attack, and took a nasty cut that knocked him flat. Jumping from his back to his feet from the floor-bound sprawl, he too observed that he'd been underestimating the calm lover-boy.

He made to do a quick, multi-kick attack, but Troy dodged them all too easily. Sanji narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right. He was almost certain that he'd landed at least one of those blows.

"You're out of your league, pirate!" one soldier on the sidelines observed. "No one but the Princess has ever been able to land a hit on Dodgy Troy."

"Dodgy Troy, huh?" Sanji asked, "What a shady nickname."

To his surprise, Troy suddenly fell out of his fighter's stance. "What?"

"I said you have a shady nickname."

"Oh that," he said, regaining his composure, "Someone thought it was clever I guess."

"Troy is one of the most upstanding young gentlemen in the King's army," General Hector put in. He'd been calmly observing the fight, leaning on his wooden spear. "I believe the double entendre is meant to be ironic."

"Right," Sanji said. He turned several handsprings and went to land a powerful attack on the head of the young Lieutenant General. As expected, he dodged it, but Sanji had been feinting. Continuing his momentum, he flipped over him so he would hit him in the back with both feet.

Sanji knew his feet should have made contact, but he felt nothing as he kicked backwards. He landed in a crouch, straightened up, and turned back to Troy.

He launched a barrage of attacks. Sanji parried him easily enough, but then the soft-spoken man smiled and Sanji realized he was in trouble.

"You've fought well, but I believe I have this already won, Pirate-San," he said. "You see, you and I have different goals. And mine is easier to accomplish. Hades' Step."

The Hades Step made it seem like Troy either side-stepped the cook or walked right through him. It happened so fast, Sanji couldn't be sure. Either way, the Lieutenant General ended up directly behind him, and before he could turn, Troy had clamped a pair of cuffs on his legs.

Not to be daunted, Sanji stood on his hands and swung his cuffed legs like a mace, forcing Troy to jump away. "Collier Cannon!" He shot himself toward his opponent for a powerful attack aimed toward his chest, but he never landed it.

"Hades Step," Troy said again, and he side stepped the blow. Before Sanji could hit the ground, Troy had clamped another pair of cuffs over his legs. By the time he landed, he found himself dog piled under a bunch of soldiers without chance of escape.

* * *

"Well done, Lieutenant General," Hector said as his men took Sanji to join his crew members. "I'm afraid I underestimated them, but it all worked out in the end."

"It's not over until they are dead, General," Troy reminded him. "I am glad we were able to apprehend them quickly, however. The sun is starting to set. We need to finish this execution soon or all of us will be caught after dark."

"Indeed. But let's be sure not to take any chances," Hector replied. "Put a sea prism ball and chain on each of them. Have our strongest men escort them to the main platform. I'll keep the trial short."

Before any of the Straw Hats knew what was happening, each found his or herself standing within the salty mist of the fountain, arms (and in Sanji's case, legs) bound. With a ball-in-chain on each ankle, they faced the crowd in the plaza with expressions ranging from grim acceptance to outright terror.

Hector's conscience needled him, but he ignored it. They may have been an unusual crew of pirates, but in the end they had to receive retribution for what they had done.

"Straw Hat Luffy," he said, facing them. "Do you deny your hand in the death of Princess Helena?"

"Your Princess isn't dead, Wood-man," Luffy replied calmly, the long shadows of the coming twilight darkened his face and the faces of his crew members. "If you're going to execute us, execute us for being pirates. Then we can die proud."

"Pirates have no right to a trial," Hector responded. "Are you sure about that?"

A smirk played across the pirate captain's boyish face, but he said nothing.

"Whatever they wish to be convicted of, we can't procrastinate it any longer," Troy pointed out, his quiet voice showing a hint of impatience.

Hector sighed, looking at the palace as the sun started to set over the city walls opposite it. If Straw Hat Luffy had noticed the palace overlooking the execution fountain, he must be disappointed; it looked nothing like the haunted castles Usopp had described. White stone pillars and walls accented with gold and light blue stones made up its exterior. It shone resplendently in the fading sunlight, though if anyone looked closer they could see that all windows and doors of the palace were unnaturally black.

The only really notable indication of the curse on the palace was at the very front. An open air hallway, lined with columns, lead to the carved front doors. The shadows falling from the columns looked so unnatural and black in the twilight that one might have thought them deep trenches or holes in the ground.

Hector turned his attention back to the prisoners. "As pirates invading our shores, I condemn you six to be submerged underwater until dead." He nodded toward the executioner, who pulled on a wooden lever. A trap door in the platforms fell open, and all six pirates sank immediately to the bottom of their tanks.

Though the execution shouldn't take more than a few minutes, he and just a few of his men stayed to watch the last of their struggles, for the sun had descended dangerously low. Those civilians and soldiers who left went talking in hushed tones, fear in their voices about what would become of their kingdom. Somehow killing the pirates did nothing to assuage the dread of what night would bring.


	9. Chapter 9 - Out of Darkness

Ch. 9 – Out of Darkness

Zoro and the Princess made it only partway down the passage when he suddenly gasped and doubled -over wheezing. His vision went hazy. The tingling he'd felt through-out his body as the glow spread turned to noticeable fever-chills and aches.

Something icy-cold touched his forehead – the Princess' cave-chilled hand. He recoiled; he positively burned with fever. He suddenly realized that she had been calling out his name.

"Zoro-Kun," she said again, "Can you hear me?"

He blinked at her, but her face wouldn't come into focus. Finally his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. His lungs were on fire. Coughing. he tried to clear them of what felt like rocks. Something glowing fell from his mouth, but he couldn't tell if it was his own currently luminescent blood or something else.

"Spores!" he heard the Princess cry out, "You're coughing up spores!" She swore and forced his mouth open so she could look inside. What she saw made her eyes widen in fear. She released him, backing away to give him air. "Zoro-kun…you've got little mushrooms growing in your throat."

He coughed some more before he smirked at her, wiping the glowing spores from his chin, "I guess it's a good thing you didn't get bitten too, eh?" He struggled to get to his feet, but his legs wouldn't hold him. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself and attempt again to stand, but his lungs wouldn't fill up all the way.

Princess Helena knelt beside him and placed his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist. Leaning on her, he was able to get to his feet. He tried to take a few steps without her, but she immediately caught him as he stumbled and nearly went down again.

"Oy!" she called toward the cabin in the near distance. "Oy! We need help here!"

He appreciated that she hadn't started panicking. The last thing he needed right now was an hysterical female on his hands.

"Come on, Zoro-Kun," she said calmly, though a slight strain in her voice belayed her fear. "We just need to take it one step at a time. We're almost to help."

All sense of the passage of time grew hazy. It felt like an eternity from the moment he had first collapsed to the moment they reached the cabin. At the same time, it felt as though one minute the Princess was lifting him to his feet, the next she was helping him to sit and lean against the a mildewy wooden wall.

"I'll be just a moment, Zoro-Kun," she said. "Don't go anywhere."

He chuckled, then started to cough.

"I mean it," she said, with no trace of humor in her voice. "If you see a light or a field of flowers, don't go toward it."

It felt like she was gone for a horribly long time. He fought with all his strength against the pain slowly taking over his body, but to little avail. In the end he didn't see a light as the strength left him. The world instead became very, very dark.

* * *

Helena pounded on the door of the cabin to no response. In fact, with adrenaline pumping through her, she ended up breaking it off of its hinges. The door fell inward with a loud crash. She was about to call out an apology, but gagged as a rank smell hit her nostrils. Then her heart sank, and she took a step backward in disgust. They would find no help here.

Whoever the owner of this cabin was, he was long dead. His luminescent skeleton grinned at her grimly from an old, rickety chair, where he sat with his head slumped to one side. Mushrooms dotted his body, and filled the cabin itself. He held something that looked like a personal journal in his mostly fleshless hand, and sat beside a table filled with interesting looking jars and devices.

"A scientist," she said, battling her sinking heart. "Perhaps…"

Steeling her courage now that she knew what those mushrooms were capable of, she put a scrap of her cape to her mouth to keep from breathing in any of the spores. Taking a step closer to the corpse, she discovered that she recognized him.

"Paion Faustus," she said. "So this is where you ran off to." Dr. Faustus had been one of the court doctors. – A rather brilliant one at that, albeit eccentric. "But how did you escape the palace? And the darkness hit us about a month ago, how is your corpse this decomposed?"

She had an inkling as to the answer to her question. Approaching him she could see tiny mushrooms dotting his skeleton, which from a distance made it look like it was glowing. A number of larger mushrooms speckled his body as well, but only where the flesh was still attached. There was a particularly large one in his stomach, which she couldn't look at for more than a moment without gagging.

"I certainly hope you know how I can keep this from being Zoro-Kun's fate," she informed the skeleton. She shivered, remembering the unnatural speckling of tiny mushrooms lining her fiance's throat. "Otherwise there will be no royal pardon for deserting your post without so much as a two weeks' notice."

Steeling herself further, she approached him. "With your permission," she said, sliding the journal out of his hand.

The last page held the doctor's final words:

 _I have brewed the antidote, but it is too late,_ it said. _I no longer have strength to row myself to sunlight. Should this diary fall into the hands of one loyal to the crown, tell his majesty…_

There was more written there, but Helena's attention had caught on the mention of an antidote. Glancing up at the desk, she inspected the jars and devices, her gaze settling on a Bunsen burner. It contained a glowing purple liquid.

"Is that it, Doctor?" she asked, flipping through the journal. It contained hand drawn pictures of the giant bugs, as well as the different kind of mushrooms and other types of herbs and lichen that she apparently hadn't noticed in the caves.

He appeared to be researching something to do with the green mushrooms, which he called Nemomora. The purple mushrooms he'd deemed Bugsbane, though later he'd called them Remedial Mushrooms. That sounded hopeful.

"I really hope this isn't time sensitive, Doctor," Helena said as she searched. "You were always rather verbose, weren't you?"

Then she found something promising: a recipe to cure what he'd deemed the 'Nemomorean Glow.' She only had to glance through the ingredients, which included a good deal of bugsbane, to realize that the vial on the desk did indeed carry the remedy. The book's mention of boiling the concoction over the burner clinched it.

"Thank you, Doctor!" Helena cried. She grabbed the vial from the long dead burner and dashed out the door, but not before bowing toward the glowing corpse. "You have been most helpful, Faustus-San. I'm sorry to leave you here, but I promise to have you properly buried just as soon as I am able. The gods be my witnesses." She saluted, pounding one fist to her chest after the manner of the Iliad military.

She ran out of the rickety shelter to where she had left Zoro-Kun. Panic seized her as she saw that his eyes remained open but unseeing. For a moment he looked…

No. She felt his forehead, and it was hotter than ever. He had a pulse too, and she could hear low, shallow breaths wheezing out of his throat. He just didn't seem to see or hear anything. His glow had grown brighter. Tiny mushrooms had started sprouting from the wounds in his side.

She shook him and called his name. He didn't respond, so she smacked him on the face again calling out to him. There was no response. She smacked him again, and then again harder still, until she found herself screaming his name as tears filled her eyes.

Finally he coughed; a superficial sound produced only by the top half of his longs. He didn't blink or say anything to indicate he even knew she was there.

"Zoro-Kun," she said desperately, "You need to drink this. I think it might be a cure to whatever those bugs infected you with. Please…"

She held the vial to his lips and poured a little in, but it ran out of his mouth.

"Zoro…please. Oh god Apollo, please," she sobbed. Taking his head, she tilted it back and poured the rest down his throat. Nothing happened.

Helena slumped to her knees, tears streaming down her face now. This felt like her fault. He wouldn't have been bitten if she hadn't distracted him about the path. In fact, he wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for their duel. A long, dark moment passed in which her mind whirled with guilt and implausible solutions.

And then he took a long, deep breath.

The breath rattled, but it was a breath! And then he coughed good and hard. Slumping over to his side, he barely managed to catch himself with one arm to keep from falling completely to the ground. Drops of purple came from his mouth along with green now.

"I hope I haven't just made things worse," she voiced. From the sounds of it, though, things were getting better.

"Hime…San…" he wheezed. His entire body shook with the exertion of keeping himself upright.

"Hush," she said, helping him to lie down. "Just focus on getting better."

But after that initial breath, nothing seemed to happen. Something niggled her at the back of her mind as the moments ticked by. – Something that said the seconds were precious and they were running out of them.

As she listened to his labored breathing, hoping it would get deeper and less pained, she turned to the doctor's journal that she had dropped beside Zoro in trying to wake him. Flipping again to the last page, as the recipe for the remedy was near the end of the book, her eyes again fell on a single sentence. She read it aloud beneath her breath

" _I no longer have strength to row myself to sunlight_. What…?" She looked back at Zoro, who hadn't really heard her. "Sunlight? Does the cure require sunlight? Row…what did he mean by….?"

She looked around the cavern and saw that there was no path ahead, just more of the jagged cave with mushrooms sprouting out of the walls, though they were smaller and more sporadic. There was something strange about it though. The stalagmites and stalactites were perfect mirror images of each other. And for each mushroom on the ceiling, there was a mushroom on the floor.

Picking up a nearby stone, she tossed it toward the cave ahead. Sure enough, ripples suddenly marred what she thought had been the cave floor. She was looking, not at a solid mirror, but at another underground lake.

"But how did he get in here?" she wondered aloud.

Even as she said it her eyes fell on a washtub boat with a single paddle. Thankfully it was large enough to carry both of them.

"Alright, Zoro-Kun," she said to him, "We're getting out of here."

His eyes semi-closed, she wasn't sure he was even conscious. He certainly played the deadweight as she lifted him over her shoulders. She didn't have a problem carrying his weight – her training had made her strong enough for that by fair – but his sheaths kept smacking into her in the face, which she didn't appreciate.

Laying him in the boat as comfortably as she could manage, she looked at the distant cave and realized that her light would disappear down the line. The mushrooms grew fewer and smaller in the near distance. While Zoro was certainly luminous enough to light the way if he were standing upright, she'd like a lantern of some kind to help her navigate.

Ducking back in to Dr. Faustus' cabin, she searched for a lantern and found one, but it lacked a wick and oil. What she did find were other useful survival supplies, and a leather shoulder bag to put them it in. She stashed his journal away as well.

Taking the lantern, she gathered several mushrooms from within the cabin walls and shoved them into it. She made sure to cover her hands first with some scrap fabric left over from her cape. She wasn't sure if this disease Zoro had was communicable via direct touch with the mushrooms, but she wasn't taking any chances.

Again bowing to Dr. Faustus before she left, she dashed out to the tub boat and jumped inside. She checked Zoro's vitals before slicing the rope that held them docked to a stalagmite. His fever had dropped a little, but his breathing sounded no less pained, and his expression was no more conscious. The mushrooms on his sides had grown bigger.

Keeping her hands wrapped in fabric, she attempted to pull one of the berry sized mushrooms from his side. By the way he suddenly winced and cried out in pain, she decided that it probably wasn't the best idea. From what she could see the mushroom had put down roots…

Trying not to contemplate the implications of mushrooms rooting themselves into Zoro's body, Helena turned her attention to the matter at hand. With fungal lantern in one hand and the paddle from the tub boat in the other, she carefully navigated them onward.

* * *

The Princess' attempt to remove a mushroom from his side had brought Zoro back into an agonizing consciousness. The stabbing pain in his side made him inescapably aware of the pain in the rest of his body. It had been a long time since he had felt this helpless. From the looks of things he'd have to rely on the Princess to rescue him for the second time in this cave.

Fortunately she was someone who inspired confidence. Looking up at her through hazed vision, he realized suddenly that he trusted her as much as any of his crewmates. Well, most of his crewmates anyway. The jury was still out with Nico Robin.

Zoro slipped in and out of consciousness as they passed through what seemed to him a tunnel of stars; his clouded mind could not make sense of the still, reflective water, or the tiny green and purple lights on floor and ceiling. Soon he could not remember how he had gotten there, nor make sense of the strange ferrywoman carrying him through this sea of stars. She looked strong for a woman, and very beautiful. –long hair, toned arms; his vision was too blurry to decipher her face, but from what he could see she looked very pretty, though she had dirt smudged on her face. She was glowing too! - He hadn't realized that she was merely reflecting his own luminescence, and so came to the conclusion that he was dead and she was some kind of angel or spirit.

Despite his professed atheism, he'd always believed in some kind of an afterlife. It was part of what kept him working so hard – he had to make his name reach heaven after all. Well, perhaps he should ask her about what things were like here. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but no intelligible words came out. His throat felt like it was filled with rocks.

The spirit shushed him and told him to lie still. He blacked out again, and when his vision cleared, he saw light, _white_ light, growing steadily brighter. He remembered what someone had told him about not going toward the light, and struggled to turn away from it, but something carried him steadily forward. He still couldn't make a sound.

Pain like hot fire burned through his body as they left the cave, pulsed through his lungs and veins, and especially in the wounds at his side. It was so intense that his lungs seized up. He blacked out again and didn't wake for what felt like a long time.

* * *

When Roronoa Zoro came to his senses, he lay beneath blue sky, and a canopy of green branches. He could both hear and feel a fire going nearby. A cool, moist scrap of fabric lay across his brow. This he removed as he sat up, holding one hand to his head.

"You're awake!" a voice said in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"Hime-San…?" Zoro looked around and took in the small camp she had built for them. A couple of fish on wooden sticks roasted on the nearby fire. A few feet away, she'd carefully laid his Katana sheaths where they would dry more thoroughly. She had also laid down a rough blanket to make a bed for him, and done likewise for herself on the other side of the fire. She looked far from rested however.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

He felt like someone had drained all of the blood from his body and replaced it with sludge. But other than that, he could honestly say the worst had past. "I've been better," he informed her. He noticed as he spoke that she had wrapped bandages around his torso. He had also ceased glowing, which he took to be a good sign.

"I found those in the doctor's cabin," she told him. "As well as a tinderbox," she nodded toward the fire, "and a few other odds and ends," she nodded toward her blanket.

"Doctor…?"

"He's a man who used to work for my father," she informed him. "He escaped the palace when the Darkness came, and until recently I thought he was a deserter…"

He noticed a leather-bound book in her hand.

"Did you meet him in that cabin?"

"In a sense…" she responded. "But before I go on, I think you should have something to eat."

His stomach grumbled loudly in response, and she laughed.

"Here, I think these should be done. Careful not to burn your fingers."

Before he could take the roasted fish she offered him, he started coughing out of nowhere. Something black and flaky fell from his throat. For a moment he became alarmed, thinking he had started coughing his own lungs out, but when the coughing fit slowed she reassured him:

"Those are the mushrooms. You…might not remember this, but you've been coughing and vomiting them up for a while. It's probably best to clean them from your system…"

No matter what kind of man you were, it was embarrassing to be sick in front of a beautiful woman. Especially a princess, even if she was a princess down to earth enough to know how to make a cooking fire.

The Princess seemed to sense his need. "There's a stream over that way," she said matter-of-factly.

He didn't ask her what she'd done when he was sick earlier.

After he'd purged and washed up, he came back to find her engrossed in the journal. When he approached she looked up at him and let out a low whistle. "Phew…you're lucky to be alive, you know that?"

"What?"

She indicated the journal. "I was just reading up on this disease you had. Apparently if we'd gotten to sunlight any later, you would have asphyxiated."

She was looking at him so sincerely that he realized he'd put her through a lot. "Thanks for your help, Hime-San."

She shook her head and smiled. "No, it was nothing. I'm just glad you're all right."

She again offered him one of the fish, and he took it, eyeing it dubiously. Not that it didn't look edible, he just wasn't sure he could stomach anything at present. But then his stomach rumbled loudly, so he figured it was worth a shot. He dug in with a will and finished it before he knew it. The Princess quickly handed him the second fish, insisting she had already eaten.

The food wasn't Sanji quality, not that he'd expected it here in the middle of nowhere with little to no ingredients. But the Princess had even thought to add lemon. He noticed a lemon tree nearby. Something about the fact that she could cook made him respect her more. She and her cousin were both pretty down to earth for royalty.

"Anyway," she said, "Apparently it wasn't the centipede that was poisonous. According to Dr. Faustus' findings, the infection was caused by the mushroom spores already inside its body. All of those bugs glow because they eat and are immune to the Nemomora mushroom. The doctor went to the caves to research the immunity. While he couldn't replicate it, he did discover a cure for the 'Nemomorean Glow' using those purple mushrooms we saw. He called them Bugsbane."

"A fitting name," Zoro replied, thinking of how the purple mushrooms repelled the bugs. Having food inside him made him feel stronger already. He tried to eat the second fish more slowly, noting that it wouldn't be enough to fill him but that the Princess had not caught anymore. He was also beginning to doubt she had really eaten herself, but then he noticed fish bones on her side of the fire.

"Apparently if you inject one of those bugs with the purple spore, or if they eat it, they die immediately. Something about it stops the Nemomora spore from spreading inside the body, which means that the Nemomora spore is what keeps those bugs alive. But that's an interesting topic for another day…"

The Princess poked the fire with a stick, her expression pensive. "In any case, Nemomora kills mammals, but also has the ability to make one glow, as we have both seen," she went on, "What I find interesting is the name the doctor chose for the mushroom. 'Nemo' as you know is the nameless demon, and 'Mora' means death."

"Death to Nemo?" Zoro ventured.

The Princess nodded. "In other words, he was researching a way to kill the Darkness. From his journal it says that he escaped the palace by eating one of those mushrooms, which he had been researching for medicine prior to the demon's attack. He survived the Nemomorean glow by taking his own Bugsbane remedy, which he wasn't sure would work at the time so he was taking a big risk.

" After escaping to the cave where he'd begun his research, and several weeks of trying to see how to make the glow less deadly, he thought he had found the answer but fell victim to his own experimentation. He couldn't get to sunlight in time…"

"Sunlight?" Zoro asked.

The Princess nodded again. "When he was researching the mushroom in the palace, he had thought the remedy he'd invented simply didn't work, though all his data showed that it should. When he escaped the palace he discovered that the remedy did in fact work. It stops the infection from spreading and can help clean the body, but it's sunlight that kills the mushrooms and dissolves them so they can actually be flushed out of one's system."

"I guess I'm lucky we escaped the cave during daylight," he said, then noticed the sun was starting to set already. It wasn't low enough to change the sky from blue to pink, but it was getting there. "How long have I been asleep, anyway?"

"We escaped the caves mid-morning yesterday," she replied.

"That long, eh? Well, I guess I've had worse," he chuckled. "What's our plan now?"

"We're only about an hour's walk away from Ilium," Helena said, "We could get there faster if our boat hadn't sprung a leak…"

"Boat?"

"It was the doctor's. Anyway, we'll just have to follow the stream. Only when you're ready. There's no rush. If we can't make it into Ilium before nightfall we can just wait until tomorrow morning."

"Just give me a few more minutes," Zoro told her, stretching out by the fire and using his arms as a pillow. It was unpleasantly hot to be by the fire in the midday Mediterranean air, but for some reason the added heat was comforting to him after the cold of the caves. Maybe it was something to do with the mushrooms dissolving in his system.

"I'll start cleaning up camp then," the Princess said. He sat up to protest but she shook her finger at him, "You focus on getting well. I can handle putting out a fire and rolling up a few blankets just fine on my own."

He didn't feel sleepy, just a little weary. As he lay still, he felt the energy slowly seeping back into his body. After a few minutes, the Princess spoke:

"Can I ask you a question, Zoro-kun?"

He grunted, but didn't open his eyes. She sounded nervous. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever it was she wanted to ask.

"Is the reason you have been so cold toward me that you already have someone?"

"Cold…?" As far as he had seen they'd been getting along pretty well. "What's this all of the sudden?"

"I just…I know it's a hard thing, to choose between a kingdom and your true love. But I would have more respect for you if you'd chosen your love…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, sitting up.

"Ohime-Sama," she imitated, "Hime-San…My name is Helena, you know. You're my fiancé, you can use my name…Or should I just call you Pirate-San?"

"What? But I never…" He'd been about to tell her he never accepted her proposal, when she cut him off:

"Kuina."

The name made his heart skip a beat. How did she know about Kuina? He felt angry, even violated, but he took a deep breath

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked, his voice cracking with the strain to keep it from rising.

Taken aback, the princess fell silent, so he asked her again. "Where did you hear that _name_?" His voice grew incrementally louder, and when again he got no response, he looked her in the eye. "Answer me!"

The Princess looked away. "You talked about her in your sleep," she replied quietly. "And when you were delusional you asked me to take you to her. By the way you were talking, she sounds like someone you care about very much…"

Zoro put a hand to his forehead, sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. The sound of metal against a sheath drew his gaze again upward. He saw the Princess sheathing his swords one at a time. She handed them to him without looking him the face. Her cheeks had gone quite red.

He wasn't sure what to say. His first inclination was to remind her that he'd never accepted her proposal to begin with. Before he could speak, she swore and hid her face. "Don't tell me she's your sister or something, or I'm going to feel really stupid in a minute. Gods above…"

Zoro stood, placing his katana in his haramaki. Retrieving his now dry shirt from the branch where the Princess had hung it in the sun, he put it on, though didn't bother to button it closed. The bandages around his chest restricted his movements. He'd see about removing them later.

"Tell me something, Hime…" he said. "Did you expect to find love with this challenge of yours?"

She had packed everything from their camp into a shoulder satchel made of leather, presumably from the doctor's cabin. This he took from her, slung it over his shoulders, and started walking.

"No," she replied bluntly and without hesitation. Apparently she had gotten this question before. "I expected to find someone I could respect. An added bonus would be if he would respect me also. But what matters is that he be willing to defend his kingdom as I have."

"Respect, huh? I guess I can respect that," Zoro answered.

"Stop," she said flatly.

"I'm not mocking you," he replied, looking back at her. She wasn't following him.

She sighed impatiently. "No, I mean you're going the wrong way. How can you have already forgotten which way the stream is? You were just over there."

Embarrassed, he fell silent in a feeble attempt to maintain his dignity. And she said nothing out of hurt pride. He followed her as she led him back to the stream. He could see where their boat had sunk into the water. It was a wonder it got them out of the caves at all. Blackened mushrooms clung to where some of it stuck out of the water. They must have withered upon being exposed to sunlight, much like the ones in his system. They were probably also the reason the boat had sprung a leak to begin with.

They walked along the riverbank, following it downstream. If it weren't for the awkward tension between them, Zoro might have found it pleasant to walk in the shade as hot sunlight filtered between the leaves. Even with sore feet, it was a nice change to the cold darkness of the caves. It was also pleasant to stretch his legs after being sick for a whole day. While he still felt a bit weary, it was like taking off the training weights after a long workout.

Suddenly the Princess started to laugh, then shoved her hand over her mouth and swore. "It's not funny," she told herself.

Zoro was beginning to think she had lost her marbles.

She slowed her pace so that she and he could walk side by side again. "I apologize, Zoro-San," she said. He noticed the change in suffix. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. "I believe I have just solved the mystery, and I feel a bit ridiculous. Forgive me that I brought up such a painful subject for you."

"What are you talking about now?" he asked.

"She passed away, didn't she?" she went on quietly.

"Who did?" Zoro asked.

"Kuina."

Zoro stopped in his traces, and she turned back to look at him with curiosity plain as daylight on her face.

"I laughed because I remembered how you thought I was an angel," she put in, looking embarrassed, not that he'd called her an angel, but that she'd been laughing earlier.

His face started to burn. He hoped he hadn't done or said something stupid like that moron Love-Cook would have done.

"You kept asking me questions about whether I were taking you to heaven or hell, and how to find people who were in heaven," she went on, "And you had asked earlier about bringing someone back from the dead with the god powers, so it just makes sense that…" she trailed off. "I'm sorry, there I go putting my foot in my mouth again. I shouldn't have mentioned it. Forgive me."

As they walked again in silence, Zoro thought for a good long while. He thought about the cave, and the fact that this woman had saved his life more than once. He also thought of what they shared as fellow swordsmen, as rivals, and as opponents of Mihawk.

"Helena-San," he said at last, and she turned to him sharply at the mention of her given name. If there were a person out there who he would trust with something as sacred as this, it would be her. "Kuina was a childhood friend of mine…"

And he told her Kuina's tale.

* * *

Helena listened without comment or interjection as Zoro spoke. So this is what drove the great Pirate Hunter, Zoro. It explained a good deal. With a kingdom and her hand as enticement out on the grand line, Helena had fought many a man aiming to be the world's greatest swordsman. Zoro was different from them all. His determination was deeper, his demeanor, though intimidating at times, was softer. None of the men she had fought had ever been motivated by something so simple as a broken heart and a childhood promise. – Revenge, power, greed; all would bow in awe before this man.

"I understand now," she said when he had finished. "Mihawk was right."

"What?"

"You really are the only person who could defeat me," she said. "And you really could be the one to defeat him one day."

"Is _that_ what he told you about me?" Zoro asked.

She smiled as he smirked to himself. "Yes," she replied. "He said I might run across stronger swordsmen, but I should watch out for those with true spirit and with something worth fighting for. Of course, as soon as my father heard, he tried to make me promise I wouldn't cross swords with you."

"Did you?"

"I promised him nothing," she replied. "I told him I'd do what I could to avoid you, but if push came to shove I would fight to defend my country and friends."

"I see," he said approvingly.

The walls of Ilium loomed over the trees up ahead. In a good half hour or so they would arrive. They were making good time.

"About your friend…" Helena said quietly. He didn't seem irked by her bringing up the subject now. "I understand now how she's sacred to you, and I won't bring her up again after this. I just wanted to say, as a fellow female swordsmen, that she was wrong. And you were right to tell her she was wrong. It was well within her power to accomplish her dream."

Zoro contemplated her words for a moment. At last he simply said, "Thank you."

The response seemed both out of place, and yet the only response to be made.

"It is true that women in general are physically weaker than men," she went on. "And perhaps in the end, when the two of you were older, you may have that strength as an advantage. But there are other strengths than physical ones. Flexibility, agility, stratagem… every person has a diversity of strengths and weaknesses, whatever their gender."

Zoro nodded at this pensively.

"However, there is something that women face that men never will," she went on quietly. "Of course, not all women. But a Queen, certainly."

"Do you mean your mother?" Zoro asked.

"Yes…" Helena said. He had shared something sacred to him. She would share something sacred to her.

"She was the most incredible swordswoman alive, so the stories say. My father, bless him, was raised in the palace behind trained swords and gods, so he never learned to fight, though he's always been a clever diplomat. My mother was sister to Cobra from Alabasta. Their marriage was arranged for them, but it was a good arrangement…"

She sighed for a moment, lost in thought about her parents. She hoped her father was alright, though she had a sinking feeling about him now. The Darkness had threatened to kill him if she left. And as she'd told Zoro, her father wasn't a particularly strong man, not physically anyway. But he was wily and clever. And he always seemed to have the answers…

She appreciated that Zoro allowed her the luxury to think between speaking, and didn't interrupt her reverie or prod her to go on. He didn't seem disinterested, just respectful.

At last she continued, "My mother was strong and clever, and never lost a battle, whether it was against a swordsman or devil fruit wielder. But even with all of her strength, she grew weak when she was with child.

"It was her royal responsibility to bear an heir. But she always felt that she could defend both herself and her child, and would do battle even when she was at her worst. Some call it her hubris that killed her, others admire her for her dedication; regardless, she was overwhelmed and died right before I was to be born. They had to cut me from her womb."

"You never knew your mother?"

"No," Helena replied. "I saw pictures of her and heard stories. It angered me that I never knew her, and yet everyone would tell me how like her I am. Some would even say how likely I am to meet her same fate. Father…has always blamed himself for her death. He claims that if he had been stronger, she wouldn't have felt the need to fight when she was weak."

"How does he feel about your duels?" Zoro asked.

"He's never liked them," Helena sighed. "He's never encouraged the sword play either, but then, perhaps he's worried I'll go the way of my mother."

"It must hurt him," Zoro suggested, "Thinking you are worried about marrying a weak husband…"

"What? No, I…My father isn't weak, he's…" Helena felt suddenly defensive. "It's nothing to do with him. I don't blame him for Mother's death!"

"Are you sure about that?" Zoro asked.

It was a good question, and one she had contemplated many times.

"People have different strengths…" Helena said at length. "Sometimes the Fates bring you something your strength cannot solve, but another's strength can. My father was simply faced with the wrong problem for his strength."

At last they came to the walls of Ilium. Helena led the way to one of the main gates. She had no doubt they would let her in. The kingdom was small enough, and she went out among her people enough that everyone recognized her.

"What are you planning to do from here, Helena-San?" Zoro asked as the gates came into view. "Are you going to enter the city?"

"Yes," she replied after a moment's hesitation. "I don't think we need to rely on the World Government anymore. It'll be best if I can find General Hector quickly. I'd like to speak to him regarding our findings. We have some of the Nemomora in that bag, but we'll need to gather ingredients for more of the remedy or using it would be suicide."

He nodded.

"And what about you, Zoro-K…San?" she asked diffidently. "What are your plans once you find your friends?"

"I said I would help you, didn't I?"

"But that was when…"

"So I'll help you," he finished stoutly. "And just Zoro's fine. This title thing is getting ridiculous, Hime Ohelena-Sama."

Helena laughed. "You're right, Kaizoku Zoro-Sama."

The laughter quickly disappeared as a Helena looked up into the guardhouse of the main gate. She recognized the man up in the tower, but he had a terrified look on his face, as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Good evening, Dolon-San!" she called up to him. "I know it is almost dark, but we need to find General Hector, do you know if he's inside the city?"

"P-p-princess!" the guard called down to her at last. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me," she replied, nonplussed.

"B-but, Hector said you were dead!"

Helena and Zoro exchanged glances. "Did he, now?" she replied at last. "Well, I'm glad to inform you that I am very much alive, and that we need to speak with him as soon as possible. If he's in the city, kindly direct us to where he is."

"He's at the execution square," the soldier, Dolon replied. He'd already given the order to someone below to start opening the portcullis. "Executing your murderers as we speak."

"My murderers?" Helena asked more quietly, directing the question more toward Zoro than to the guardsman. "But who would he think were my…?" Her eyes grew wide. "Oh no…."

She and Zoro had the same thought; she could see by the horrified look on his face. Neither swordsman waited for the portcullis to reach a safe height. They rolled beneath it, despite its being open just over a foot above the ground, and dashed into the city.

"When we get to the square, look into the fountain," Helena informed her companion as they ran, "I just hope we're not too late…"

Helena made sure Zoro followed her, knowing his penchant for getting lost, and soon they arrived at the Execution Square near the palace. It took only a moment for Helena to take in the scene. There stood General Hector, overseeing the execution with an expression of conflicted self-disgust on his face. There stood Dodgy Troy, smiling grimly to himself. There stood only a few of her men as the rest went to seek shelter before the long shadows turned to night.

And there in the execution tanks floated the six other members of the Straw Hat crew.

Helena didn't have time to be horrified. She didn't have time to wonder how long they had been there. She only had time to draw, and dash past the fountain. Between her and Zoro, the tanks were shattered in a matter of seconds. Out the pirates spilled, gasping for breath onto the cobblestones.


	10. Chapter 10 - Into Darkness

Chapter 10 – Into Darkness

Water from the now broken fountain flooded the square, soaking the boots and soon the knees of all standing in the vicinity as they fell to their knees before the princess. Whether it was out of reverence or mere shock at seeing her alive, Zoro wasn't sure.

Zoro saw to his companions as Helena turned to her people. Seething with anger, she stood with naked blade in hand, back rigid and eyes open wide.

Zoro's crewmates seemed to be doing decently enough. He was thus able to observe, and be impressed, as Helena addressed those remaining in the square.

"General Hector," she barked. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Princess!" he cried from the ground, "You're alive!"

"On your feet, General!" she commanded. "Face me, and explain just why you attempted to execute pirates that I personally had acquitted and promised safe passage from our shores."

The big man stood to his full stature, and yet even he seemed intimidated by the Princess' unmasked anger.

"Princess Helena, these pirates caused your death, I…"

"Caused my death? Caused my _death?_ " she spat. "General, as you see I am very much alive. But even had the duel resulted in my death, my promise still would have held. Or do you believe my oath is only valid while I am alive?"

The General did not respond. This was clearly a rhetorical question.

"Gods help you if any of these men and women have died," she said to him. "Zoro," she turned to him sharply, and he blinked at her in surprise. "How are they?" She was a completely different person when she went into her commanding mode. Before he responded she turned back to her men. "On your feet! We may need a doctor. General…"

"Your highness, all of the doctors have either been trapped inside the castle or killed here in town," a man with a calm voice said. His demeanor was so mild that it was hard to say if he were intimidated by the Princess at all. He had dark hair, pale skin, and so many decorations on his dark navy uniform it was clear to guess he was somewhere around second in command.

"Then send for someone outside the walls," she barked.

"It's all right, Helena," Zoro informed her. "They're fine."

She turned to survey the rest of the crew, and sure enough, all of them, though coughing and spluttering, were loudly alive. Helena breathed a sigh of relief and seemed to lose some of her stiff stance, but then the soft-spoken man spoke again. Though his voice was level, his tone belayed his anger:

"How dare you address the Princess so informally, pirate," he spat.

"Zoro may address me in any way he sees fit, Lieutenant General Troy," Helena retorted, again stiffening into her commanding mode. "He is my friend, my fiancé, and your future King."

Troy's expression changed drastically from indignance to confusion. The soldiers who had stood upon Helena's command suddenly fell to their knees again, this time facing Zoro.

Zoro swore under his breath. He had a feeling something bad would come of all this. He didn't want to embarrass the Princess in front of her subjects, but he didn't exactly have a choice.

"Helena…" he started, but Troy cut him off.

"This man?" he asked the Princess, "This man has defeated you? But you swore to your father that you would never cross swords with Roronoa Zoro…"

"I made no such promise," the Princess informed him. "I was defeated. Both his crew, and General Hector are my witnesses."

"General…" Troy looked back at Hector, who sighed and nodded, turning his face away. "This can't be…"

Troy's cheeks flushed, and Zoro realized suddenly just who the man was. More than a Lieutenant General, this had to be one of Helena's potential suitors. Funny, she hadn't said anything about him. From the way she addressed him, she didn't hold him in very high regard.

"You will bow to your future King, Lieutenant General," Helena commanded.

"Zoro's getting married?" Luffy put in suddenly. Zoro was wondering when that idiot would chime in. "But I thought he didn't accept her offer."

Helena turned to look at the captain, then at Zoro. He couldn't make out her suddenly stoic expression. She must still be in commanding mode. In any case, it was clear she was waiting for him to answer.

"Idiot!" Sanji said, suddenly lowering a foot down on Luffy's head. "He could have accepted it after we lost sight of them."

"Hmm?" Luffy rubbed his head, then suddenly got it, because he started laughing. "Oy! Zoro, are you really getting married? That's great!" Sitting cross-legged, he slapped his thighs and laughed harder. "I get to be best man, eh? Ha ha ha ha!"

It was Nami who hit the captain over the head this time. "Idiot! If he gets married to a Princess, then how is he supposed to sail out with us?!"

Luffy pondered this for a moment, then another light bulb went on, because he stopped laughing. He jumped to his feet and started shouting. "Oy! Zoro! You're not allowed to get married without my permission! I'm your captain!"

"As if I'd need your permission for something like that, idiot," Zoro muttered under his breath. He saw Helena smile. She must have heard him. It made him feel worse for what he was about to say. "Don't worry, Captain! I never accepted her proposal."

The smile disappeared from Helena's face. She didn't say another word, but Zoro turned to her apologetically as her bowing subjects started to straighten up in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Helena," Zoro went on. "I kept meaning to tell you, I just never got the chance…"

She hid her face in her hand for a moment. If she was about to cry, he was about to feel even worse.

But she didn't shed a tear.

"I'm a fool," she said quietly. "I should have realized…"

Murmurs ran through the crowd, but despite the utter embarrassment of the situation she maintained her courtly composure. Again, Zoro couldn't help but be impressed.

"What are you waiting around here for, fools?" Helena barked suddenly. "Evening is upon us. Retreat to the shore!"

Most of the soldiers started to retreat. Rather than go toward the shore, they retreated to nearby houses where lights burned brightly in the windows.

Lieutenant General Troy and General Hector did not retreat. The former had an extremely concentrated, concerned look on his face. He looked a little flushed from the whole ordeal. Zoro felt impressed by him also; based on his expression, he cared about the Princess very much. Rather than look relieved, he seemed concerned with Helena's well-being.

He'd make a good match for her.

Before Zoro could decide how he felt about this, a voice rang through the encroaching evening and made everyone's blood run chill.

"Princess Helena," it growled. It seemed to rumble from every shadowed corner of the square, but emanated predominately from the palace. "How foolish of you to return."

"Nemo…" she uttered, turning toward the palace with eyes open wide. Her shadow stretched out long in front of her, reaching toward the palace but not quite touching it in the light of the setting sun.

"In truth, it was foolish for you to leave at all," Nemo went on. "Did you think that I would spare your father? Did you think you were calling some sort of bluff? Think again!"

Something rolled from the darkness at the mouth of palace. It came at such a trajectory that it cleared the steps leading away from the darkened front door, bounced a few times, and came to a stop at Princess Helena's feet.

She retrieved the round, golden object with shaking hands. It appeared to be a solid gold pomegranate.

"Father, no…" she uttered. A moment later, something else flew from the darkness. – A golden laurel crown and a sword. They clattered across the courtyard, again landing at her feet.

"The king's sword…" Hector murmured. "Princess…I'm sorry. The king ordered me to rescue only you, I couldn't…"

She held up a hand to silence him.

"What more do you want?" she shouted out toward the Darkness. "You've taken everything from me! What can we do to appease you?"

"You have not given me everything yet, Princess," the Darkness replied. "Give me your life."

"Gladly," she shouted back. "Come and take it, but let my people go."

The Darkness laughed. "Brave words from one who can no longer die, immortal one. Do not offer what you cannot give. I will make you suffer for those words."

As they spoke, the sun sank deeper and deeper, and their shadows grew longer. As the Darkness finished speaking, Helena's shadow had grown long enough to just touch the shadows within the doorway of the palace. Suddenly she fell as though a rug had been pulled out beneath her, dropping the pomegranate as she went down. Something in the Palace dragged her across the hard cobblestones, reeling her in by her shadow.

Dark laughter peeled through the square. "You will suffer until you'll wish you could die, Princess. Suffer for all the time you and your ancestors and your gods have mocked me. Suffer for your immortal line!"

Zoro could see the fear in Helena's eyes as it pulled her toward the mouth of the palace, but she didn't do anything to resist. She simply let it drag her, sword in hand, toward torture. He wasn't about to stand for that.

He dashed toward her, sliding downward beside her so he could pull her to him. When he had her firmly in his grasp, he used his other arm to grab onto one of the pillars.

Again, Nemo laughed.

"You must be one of her highness' young suitors," it said. "Would you care to join her?"

He felt the tug on his shadow – a disconcerting feeling to be sure – and had to hold on with all his might to keep them both from disappearing into the mouth of the palace.

"Zoro, the Nemomora…" she said.

"But we don't have the antidote," he replied. "Even if we did, the sun's going down…"

"It's all right," she replied. "If I eat it I should be fine. I am immortal now that my father has passed on…"

He started to loosen his grip on the pillar, but her sudden cry made him tighten his hold:

"Wait! I may be immortal, but you're not," she said, her voice straining as the darkness pulled and stretched her. "Don't you dare go in there with me; I can handle this myself. It'll be better if I don't have to worry about you."

Zoro shifted, trying to put the shoulder bag within her reach. She grasped at it, but in the process of shifting, Zoro's grip loosened just enough, and she slipped out of his arms.

"Helena!" he cried, but there was nothing more he could do. The moment he let her go, more shadows wrapped around her from within the palace and pulled her into the darkness. Now that it had the Princess, it lost interest in him. Zoro got to his feet and called out her name again.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence, and the sound of water spilling from the broken fountains in the square. But then, a scream rang through the twilight. Helena's scream.

Whatever she had asked of him, he wasn't about to wait out here while she was tortured. Squaring his shoulders, he made sure the bag hung securely on his back, drew two of his Katana, and dashed toward the darkness.

The shadows around the entrance of the palace became solid tentacles that knocked him back. Try as he might, he couldn't cut his way through. A moment later, he realized someone fought alongside him. It was Sanji.

The Cook swore as he was knocked back by the tentacles, then said in response to Zoro's queried look, "You don't think I'm about to abandon a beautiful lady in need, do you? – Whether or not she's your fiancée."

Zoro smirked despite himself, but then became serious. "You should stay out of this, Curly-Brows. You have no idea what you're dealing with, here."

"Neither do you," an even, tenor voice said beside them. Lieutenant General Troy had also chased Helena to the door, and fought the darkness with two gladius blades drawn. "Whatever you think you know, whatever the Princess may have told you, you know nothing until you've experienced it up close."

Thin brow furrowed in concentration, he dodged a tentacle that knocked Sanji and Zoro flat on their backs. They got upright in time to see Troy dodge another barrage of tentacles.

"You can't have Helena, fiend!" he declared in his quiet way, and suddenly he disappeared between the dark tendrils and into the doorway.

Zoro and Sanji blinked at him in surprise. Troy had dodged blows that seemed impossible to avoid.

Helena screamed again, a pained sound that went on for several moments longer than should be humanly possible. Zoro dashed again at the door, Sanji at his heels, and fought desperately with the darkness, but the lower the sun sank, the stronger the shadows grew, until at last they blasted him and his crewmate back into the flooded plaza.

"It's no use, lads," General Hector said from beside them. "You'd do best to retreat for now."

"If he was able to get in, so can we," Sanji pointed out.

"He managed to slip by while the shadows were still weak," Hector advised. "They are now approaching their strongest."

Helena screamed again, but then the sound cut off, almost strangled. Zoro turned to Hector, anger burning through him.

"How can you listen to that and think of retreating?" he breathed. "She is your Princess…!"

"I never said _I_ should retreat, pirate," Hector spat. "You talk pretty big for someone who knows little to nothing about her."

"I…"

"If you knew her, you would know better than to shame her in front of her men!"

Charging toward the front door, Hector used his powers to mold himself this way and that to dodge the tentacles defending it. As a big man, he couldn't help taking a few hits, but eventually one of his stretching, branchlike arms made contact with the wooden door. He melded into it and disappeared from view.

Zoro stared after him. Though his swords hung at rest at his side, he clutched them in tight, shaking fists.

"He's got a point you know," Sanji said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Shut up," Zoro replied caustically.

"Well, what are you planning on doing now, lover-boy? Do you trust those guys to rescue your Princess?" Sanji was taking far too much delight in Zoro's current plight. For once, Zoro didn't feel like rising to his goading however. Too much was at stake to start a brawl now.

"You all need to get to shelter with good lighting, or get outside the city walls," Zoro informed him and the others. "Once night falls completely, anyone trapped on the streets is as good as dead."

"Idiot!" Nami put in. She looked wet, and miserable, and ready to clock Zoro good in the head. "What business is this of yours? Now's our chance to escape. We should steal a new log pose, commandeer a ship and run."

"But what about the _Merry_?" Usopp insisted.

"Now's not the time to worry about that!" Nami informed him. "This is life or death! There's something wrong with this place, and we need to get out of here before they decide to execute us again."

"There's no time to search for the log pose exchange," Zoro pointed out. "Unless you already know where it is."

Nami had been about to retort, but she bit her lip. Clearly she didn't know.

"Get out of the city," Zoro told her again. He sheathed his swords, removed his bandana from his arm, and tied it around his head.

"Just what do you think you can do to help her?" Nami demanded.

Zoro removed the shoulder bag from his back and rummaged inside it. Helena had said she had some of the mushrooms. She didn't say how she had stored them. He didn't have to look long, however. She'd kept them inside a lantern, which she'd wrapped in thin fabric to keep sunlight from withering them away.

It was dark enough now, Zoro had no qualms whatsoever with unsheathing the lantern. Drawing one of his swords, he started toward the palace doors, mushroom light in tow.

Night had fallen, far darker than could be called natural. Zoro could barely see anyone outside the light of his small lantern. He didn't pay that much mind until he had taken a few steps and suddenly heard a choking noise.

"Sanji!" Nami screamed as the cook started to gag, what's going…?!" her voice cut off, along with the voices of the rest of the crew.

A rubber arm shot toward him in the darkness, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him back toward the crew. The soft green glow of the mushrooms soon revealed his crewmates, floating a few feet above the ground with something holding their throats, though Luffy had somehow managed to wiggle free.

"Don't go just yet, Zoro," Luffy told him. He had his serious face on. "She may need you, but we need you first."

The moment the light touched them, whatever held the pirates bound dropped them back to the soaked cobblestones. From the brief moment Zoro could see before the darkness dissipated around his companions, it looked like they were being strangled by their own shadows.

"What was that?" Usopp wheezed in a panic.

Zoro paused for a moment. Wherever he went now, the rest of the crew would have to come with him. They had waited too long.

"That was Nemo," he said quietly. "In this city, the darkness come alive at night. We are only safe so long as we are standing within light."

"Then before you go running off to play hero, I suggest we come up with a plan," Nami shrilled.

"We don't have much time," Zoro informed her. "The darkness does whatever it can to put out the light. It may target our lantern."

"How, if it can't abide the light?" Sanji asked, puffing on his cigarette.

Something flew through the darkness, aiming for Zoro's lantern. He pulled it aside, barely preventing a large stone from crushing it. At that exact moment, a piece of glass from the broken tanks shot through Sanji's glowing cigarette, shooting it to the ground where it immediately extinguished itself.

"Can't even take a smoke in peace," Sanji muttered.

More bits of rubble shot at them. It became clear that while the main objective was to put out the lantern, it was also aiming at the pirates themselves. The lantern only provided a small radius wherein to dodge the debris.

"We need to find cover!" Nami pointed out loudly. She, Usopp, and Chopper had crowded closer to the light, allowing Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji to fend off the barrage of attacks. Robin simply stood where she'd stood from the start. It was clear she trusted her crew mates to defend her, meanwhile she had her arms crossed in front of her, eyes closed in concentration.

"Interesting," she said after a moment.

"What's interesting at a time like this?" Usopp demanded.

"A lot of things," Robin said with an esoteric smile. "But I've been listening to the goings on inside the palace. Lieutenant General Troy seems to have found the Princess. He is fighting with a great beast now."

Zoro stopped fighting a moment to look at her. Luffy had just blown up like a balloon to knock back a bunch of rubble, so he had time.

"I can't tell anything about the creature. It is too dark to see. But…ah, they are coming this way…"

A great rumbling snarl rent the air, coming from the direction of the palace. Then came an explosion, accompanied by the sudden cracking of wood and gravelly roar of breaking stone, as though something had burst through the front door.

Still, the pirates could see nothing from without the circle of their little lantern. But they could hear the beast Robin had reported to them moments before. Nemo, if Nemo the beast truly was, no longer responded in intelligible words. It growled and grumbled and roared, and sounded rather large and all-round indomitable.

"Return the Princess to us, beast!" they heard Troy cry.

"I am the nameless," the Voice rumbled intelligibly at last. "I give what is due."

They heard Troy give a strangled cry, and then he flew through the air to land in their circle of light.

"I guess Dodgy Troy isn't so dodgy all the time, hmm?" Sanji observed.

The Lieutenant General had taken a blow to the head that let a trickle of blood loose from his hairline. Chopper made to approach him, but the lithe man jumped upright, blades at the ready, and charged into the darkness.

Nemo must have been fully distracted then, for the debris stopped flying toward Zoro and the rest of the crew. He and Sanji exchanged glances, and made to follow Troy, but the darkness had become a solid wall trapping them in the circle of light. They ricocheted off of it, cursing loudly.

"Interesting," Robin observed when they fell back with the momentum of their mad dash. "It would seem Nemo would like for us to watch."

"If that's the case, then Troy's in trouble," Zoro observed.

Robin nodded. "I wonder if it will tear him limb from limb."

"Why would you say something so morbid?!" Usopp groaned.

"In any case," she replied, "It is clear that Nemo wants us to watch his defeat."

* * *

Lieutenant General Troy had a good deal on his mind as he battled the beast. His powers did allow him to multi-task some, but with his attention divided between pirates, princess, General Hector, and the beast everyone identified as Nemo, he'd managed to get bashed pretty good on the head.

No matter, pain was only temporary. And this was his moment to show Helena he was worthy of her, her kingdom, and her gods. He'd struggled for so long and so hard to impress her, but it was never enough. He couldn't defeat her in combat, try as he might, but perhaps if he could save her now…

Despite the Kingdom's grim situation, Troy felt rather good about how this would all turn out.

The beast roared a challenge to him through the darkness. It didn't like leaving its lair. Troy charged him, swords at the ready, and used his powers to dodge the next few blows from the creature's mighty hooves

Few people knew what it looked like, here in the darkness – the many drawings of the demon, Nemo from history books were so varied it was clear no one really knew what it was. Troy only knew that the beast he currently fought was a Minotaur of sorts, but larger than life and quadrupedal. It had the head of a bull, body of a man, and legs of a horse. In one enormous hand it carried the Princess like a rag doll.

"Release her, demon! I may just spare your life."

On cue, the beast snorted derisively, pawing the cobbles of the courtyard loudly with an enormous hoof. It charged toward the sound of Troy's voice. He was directly in line with the strange, green circle of light where the pirates stood. If Troy wasn't careful, the demon would charge into their circle of light and spoil everything. The Lieutenant General wasn't about the share his victory with the likes of Roronoa Zoro. That man didn't deserve to look Helena in the face, much less compete for her hand. Not after he'd shamed her in front of everyone.

 _This is it_ , he thought. _This is the final blow._

He focused his powers and energy, and leapt into the air. The beast stumbled, and the darkness suddenly cleared a split second before he landed the blow. The full moon lit the courtyard, and everyone present saw as he split the beast's skull.

It fell with a mighty crash, its bovine snout barely within the green-blue glow of the pirates' lantern light. Troy landed just beyond it and flicked the blood from his swords, before teetering a bit under the blow he had taken to his head earlier. He needed to rush to Princess Helena and get her out of the beast's grip. He needed to be the one she awoke to see.

The battle had taxed him too much. He stumbled his next step and fell.

"Lieutenant General!" he heard Hector cry. The General had been trapped just within the doorway of the palace. While he'd been able to sneak in and out of the palace before unnoticed, the Darkness wasn't one to be duped twice.

Hector dashed out into the moonlit plaza as soon as his bonds released him, and he caught Troy in a comfortable bundle of leafy branches before he went down.

"He…len…a," Troy muttered, reaching a hand toward her desperately. Through clouded vision, he saw a man with green hair and another who was blond pry open the hand of the deceased Minotaur. Roronoa Zoro gently lifted the bloodstained princess from the creature's grip, Troy cursed, and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11 - Broken Things to Mend

Chapter 11 – Broken Things to Mend

Suddenly the pirates were no longer alone as people from the nearby houses stumbled out into the streets. As one they saw the moon, the stars, and the no longer darkened palace, and as one they broke into cheers.

Tony Tony Chopper watched them all with wide eyes, still amazed that he and his friends had managed to avoid being crushed by the demon when it fell. Robin gave him a comforting smile as she picked up the lantern.

"Chopper," Zoro's desperate voice caught the reindeer's attention, and he turning to see the swordsman lift the princess from the monster's hand. Her eyes were rolled back, her hair hung in bloodied strands in her face, and her joints were all bent at odd angles and starting to swell. She was obviously in need of medical attention, if she wasn't dead already…

"She needs a Doctor!" Chopper exclaimed. "Doctor!"

"That's you." Zoro said flatly.

"Oh. Right." Chopper flushed. "We need to get her someplace dry," he said. Together they started toward the palace steps. "My supplies have gotten wet," he said as they hurried along, "But I'll do what I can."

Zoro gently laid the Princess near a pillar. Robin had followed them, carrying the lantern.

Chopper took the Princess' pulse and ascertained that she was still breathing. He searched for a source of the blood, and found a cut on her head, and one on her shoulder. They looked like older wounds that had been exacerbated.

"Zoro, I need gauze," Chopper said as he set to disinfect the deep wounds. "And thread. These wounds need suture, but all of my gauze and thread are soaked."

"There's an infirmary in the castle," a young man offered, appearing over their shoulders. "I'll go get some supplies." Something about him seemed familiar. He had a good square jaw, and large build. He disappeared in the gathering crowd, head and shoulders above many of the soldiers and civilians around him.

Somewhere in the distance they heard Hector:

"Lieutenant General Troy is fine. Please help search the castle for survivors. Give the good doctor some space to see to our Princess."

"Help me stop the bleeding," Chopper said, turning his attention back to his patient. Zoro complied as best he could, tearing apart his own dry shirt to use as a tunicate.

"How is she still alive?" Chopper muttered to himself after several unsuccessful attempts to get the bleeding under control.

Zoro said something about her being immortal due to her lineage. Chopper thought he might need to have Zoro looked at next – he was usually more logical than this. Maybe he'd bumped his head in the caves.

The large, square-jawed young man soon reappeared with medical supplies and a cot a few moments later. Suddenly Chopper realized where he'd seen him. He looked like a younger version of Hector. Chopper could only assume he was Hector's son.

He didn't have time to think on it after that. Soon the surgery was underway, and the young man disappeared, joining the rescue teams to help carry other injured personnel from the castle.

"That should hold her for now," Chopper said. "I'd like to have a look at this later. I'm worried about infection in these conditions."

"What's wrong with her?" Zoro asked. It was clear that though the immediate danger of the bleeding had been taken care of, she was far from normal.

"I…from what I can see, her joints are popped out of place. It's like she's been stretched," Chopper replied. He remembered being caught in the grasp of his own shadow and shivered. "It's a good thing she's unconscious. She is probably in a lot of pain." He allowed himself to grow into his human form. "I'm not a chiropractor, but I'll do my best. If you feel up to it, I could use a hand."

Zoro nodded, and together they began the disturbing process of popping her joints back into place. Chopper was impressed with his companion – he seemed to know a thing or two about dislocated shoulders. Considering his profession as a swordsman, it shouldn't be all that surprising, the doctor reasoned.

"This is serious," Chopper said when they had finished repositioning most of her body. She was visibly bruising and swelling. They had anti-inflammatory, but he would need to find her some ice. "Her…back is dislocated. I didn't know that could happen. I don't think I'll feel comfortable repositioning her without an X-Ray."

A number of arms suddenly appeared out of the ground where Princess Helena lay. They took firm hold of her, and a chorus of disconcerting cracking sounds rent the air.

"Robin!" Chopper cried. "Do you have training in this sort of thing?"

"No training per say, just a lot of hands-on experience," she replied. "You'll have to tell me how I did, Doctor."

"Don't just go experimenting on people!" Zoro exclaimed. Robin maintained her usual archaic smile.

Chopper inspected the patient, and gave a sigh of relief. He returned to his childlike size. "Looks like you did a good job, Robin."

"Sensei," a familiar voice rumbled. Chopper hid behind Robin. It was General Hector, and he couldn't help feeling suddenly intimidated. Hector was big and imposing to begin with, but after the recent escapade in the execution square, he was even more frightening.

It was to Chopper's surprise, then, to see the large man prostrating himself before the reindeer. He couldn't see the General's face, but his voice trembled with emotion. "Thank you for treating our princess. After we acted so abominably toward you and your friends, I would have expected you all to run when the darkness came. We are still trying to find available doctors in town, but many were hurt or killed during the attack."

Chopper felt himself blush all the way through his fur. "Shut up, you jerk! Thanking me like that doesn't make me happy!" He did his best to suppress the smile, but doing so only made the happiness seep into the rest of his body in the form of the fidgets.

"Chopper," Zoro said quietly, cutting into Chopper's little happy dance. "Is she going to have any permanent damage from this?"

"It's too soon to say," Chopper replied, becoming again serious. "We treated her quickly enough that her recovery should be swift, but only time will tell."

"There will be permanent damage…" Hector put in quietly. "If a Royal Immortal is injured to the point of death, they will die immediately upon producing a new heir. Death can only be cheated for so long…"

Chopper blinked up at him. The big man didn't make any sense. Zoro nodded, however.

"Chopper, do you think Helena should have died from these injuries?" the swordsman asked.

"Yes. But I think that about you and Luffy and the others sometimes," Chopper admitted. "Somehow you're all just too stubborn to die."

"Sensei," the General said. "It is shameful for me to ask this of you after all that has transpired, but there are many sick and injured. If the Princess is now stable, I beg your assistance…"

"Of course I'll help," Chopper replied. Chopper was feeling somewhat mollified toward the General Hector now. Only somewhat. Their situation at present was still up in the air, with the Merry sunk and all. And one didn't exactly recover right away from nearly being executed on a trumped up charge. "General, whatever has happened between us, I am a doctor first and foremost. If there is a patient, I will treat him regardless."

"Thank you," Hector responded emphatically. "Truly Straw Hat Luffy has an unusual crew. All have joined the rescue and clean up parties…I don't understand, after what we…" He shook himself, and said with more composure. "Sensei, the patients have been brought along with lanterns and torches into the main hall. Unfortunately the infirmary is not large enough to accommodate everyone, and most of it is unsuitable for use. Only the most critically injured have been brought there…my wife is among them."

The last comment he added almost as an afterthought, then looked ashamed that he'd said it. Chopper squared his shoulders and retrieved his medical pack, as well as the supplies Hector's son had brought him.

"Take me to the infirmary."

"I'll join you, Doctor," Robin said, helping him as he stumbled with the supplies.

"Zoro, take the Princess to the main hall," Chopper said. "Come and get me if anything happens, or if she wakes u…"

At that moment, the Princess groaned. Her eyelids fluttered, then opened, revealing eyes dilated with pain as well as the dark. She seemed to focus her gaze on Zoro, but it was hard to say she saw anything.

"…Troy?" she rasped. "…Troy, thank goodness you're all right…" She closed her eyes and again fell unconscious.

* * *

Robin thought the swordsman looked distraught that the first word out of the Princess' mouth was another man's name. It was none of her business really, just rather interesting. He didn't seem like the type to fall into Cook-san's vice, but then, they were all at that age.

She followed Doctor Chopper and General Hector toward the infirmary, then started to wonder why it was so dark. Various torches and lanterns illuminated the rooms just enough to work by, and all windows had been thrown open to let in the moonlight, but none of the electric lights were on.

"General," she said quietly. "If the darkness has left, why is there so little light in the castle?"

"We have our electricians working on it," he replied. "Nemo cut our power, snail lines, everything."

"Interesting," she said, then suddenly became lost in thought. If the demon needed darkness to enter the castle, and had not cut the power to the rest of the city, that meant it was only able to get to it from the inside. It seemed unlikely that a beast that large would be able to do something delicate like that without anyone noticing.

Also, by the looks of it, the demon had not been able to exercise its powers unless in darkness, which would explain its desire to cut the lighting. But some part of it must be impervious to light or it wouldn't have been able to get into the castle to begin with. Or perhaps it was working in tandem with someone else. Someone smaller. Someone human.

That meant the kingdom's problems were not over yet. She was about to express as much to General Hector, but they had arrived at the infirmary and he was no longer listening.

"The most seriously injured are at the far end," he said to Chopper. "We'll try to get emergency power here soon…"

"I will see if I can help with that," Robin said. "Where is the electrical breaker, General?"

"In the basement," he said. "But a problem like this couldn't be so simple as…"

"I will take this, if it's all right," Robin said, taking a lantern. "Where is the nearest exit to the basement?"

"Normally there's an elevator, but you'll have to take the staircase at the far end of the hall…" Hector went on to give her directions, and Robin was quick to follow them.

She had a pretty good idea of the general layout of the castle, having explored it briefly before with her powers. But she hadn't been able to see much then. She quickly made her way down a long deserted corridor, down a dark, winding staircase, and into the basement.

She smelled cigarette smoke before she turned the corner to the breaker. Cook-San poked his head around the corner when he heard her approach.

"Robin-swan!" he cried suddenly, but the googly soon left his eyes. "So you and I had the same idea, hm?"

"If you are here to look for the breaker, then yes," Robin replied, coming to join him. Long-Nose was also there, and waved at her with one hand as she approached. The other he held over his mouth and nostrils, looking a bit sick.

"From what we've seen, they're looking for cut cables and things outside," Usopp informed her. "I was trying to help them, until Sanji pointed out that we should probably check the breaker."

"I've had a few issues like this at the restaurant," Sanji said. "Before looking for other problems, it's good to go to the source."

"They insisted that there was no way the breaker is damaged," Usopp went on, "I think they thought it was too well guarded down here or something."

"There were a lot of padlocked doors and things on our way in," Robin pointed out. "Though most of them were open. It's not surprising that they would require a key to get in here. It's the center of communication, not just electrical power."

She said this, thinking of what the General had told her about their snail lines going down. For all her reading, she didn't know what a breaker board or any communication center really looked like, but she was satisfied with her deduction.

"Has anyone been here before us?" she asked.

"Yes and no," Sanji replied. Robin gave him a curious look so he went on after taking a puff from his cigarette. "Yes, because a pair of someones used to work here. No because no one has come as yet to look for them."

Comprehension hit Robin about the same time as the stench of decay. She held her lantern up beyond her companions and caught sight of a pair of men in soldiers' uniform who had died a month ago give or take.

"Killed by the demon?" Robin asked.

Sanji shook his head and pointed. The men had killed each other, impaled on one another's spears.

"Controlled by the shadows perhaps?" Robin suggested

"I hadn't thought of that," Sanji replied. "When you put it that way, look," he raised his lantern toward the low ceiling. The lightbulbs had been shattered.

They stepped over the deceased guards, who had been standing in front of a door now ajar, and entered a room full of odd contraptions, some whirring functionally, some sparking.

"Looks like we've found the source of our problem," Robin said, pointing to what she assumed was the breaker board. Someone had completely smashed it.

"That's the back-up generator," Usopp said. "The actual breaker is…" he held up a lantern to look at it, "Not broken. That's odd."

He blew a light layer of dust away from the box like structure of little green and red lights. "I don't think anyone's been down here recently."

"We just established that," Sanji replied, indicating the soldiers on the other side of the door.

"What would happen then if we did…" Usopp grabbed a large lever and pulled, "this!"

They felt a buzzing reverberate around the room, then suddenly the lights in the distance came on with a loud, electrical sounding pop. The breaker room remained dark.

Robin crossed her arms over her body and bowed her head. She saw throughout the castle as electricians scratched their heads over the sudden appearance of power. Apparently no lines had been cut.

"It would appear that power has returned throughout the castle," Robin informed her companions. "No one thought to check the breaker."

" Too simple a solution I suppose," Sanji proposed.

"With gods and demons and darkness attacking, I'm not surprised that their minds are looking toward the complicated," Usopp said with a shrug.

They left the breaker room, dusting their hands as though done with a good days work. Robin looked at her long-nosed companion curiously.

"You seem awfully chipper, long nose," she observed. "Aren't you upset about _Merry_?"

"I found out that she was immediately recovered when we were taken in," Usopp replied. His expression had grown dark, but not half so menacing as it had been when they were in the execution square. "Hector has already ordered that they leave it alone, according to some of the soldiers up working on the power. Usually they raid the pirate ships Hector sinks, but they were in too much of a rush with evening setting in to do anything but bring her ashore tonight."

"That's a relief," Robin remarked. "He should be able to repair her easily enough, just like before."

"I still won't forgive that man," Usopp said through gritted teeth. "That's twice he's killed _Merry_."

"I won't forgive him for ruining Nami's charts," Sanji added vehemently. "She's more depressed than I've ever seen her."

"Yes, it sunk. So anything written in ink would be lost," Robin pondered aloud. "I suppose that means the log that Navigator-San was keeping is wiped out as well."

"Not to mention your books," Usopp put in.

"What a shame," Robin sighed.

* * *

General Hector made sure Dr. Chopper had enough supplies and helpers to see to his patients, and then he promptly and politely got out of the way. He knew he was a big man and took up a lot of space. As much as he wished to stay with his wife, Lieutenant Andromache, he knew he'd be better off helping with the clean-up and rescue than pacing around her bedside.

He ran into his son, Astayanax soon after. The boy had been at home during the attack, and so had not been trapped within the castle. He sported no injuries, praise the gods. He was only a lad, though his size made him seem like a man at first glance, and Hector had been worried about him.

"Ax, your mother is in bad shape…" he started, after they had embraced.

"I know, Dad," he replied. "I was the one who found her. She was conscious enough to tell me Troy was the one who saved her."

"Heavens bless that man," Hector said, wearily. "It's a miracle he got through this all right. Even with his uncanny skills, he's only mortal."

"He almost lost the Princess to a stranger, hm?" Ax put in.

"So did you," Hector retorted.

Astayanax blushed sheepishly. "Come on, Dad. There's no way I can beat her."

"Not if you don't practice," the General said sternly.

"Anyway, I'm not old enough for the Princess…"

"You are only three years her junior. Believe me, that won't matter to you in a few years," Hector chuckled. He was only somewhat serious with his scolding. Mostly he liked to pester his son. The boy really had no ambition to become King, though he along with all the young men in Ilium had a crush on Princess Helena. His son was a fine soldier, with excellent promise. One day he would surpass his father in strength and prowess, Hector was sure of it.

"There's much to be done," Ax went on, changing the subject with little grace. "We need to get the power going, but the electricians say it'll be another…"

The lights suddenly came on, and Hector chuckled again. "Those pirates are something else," he said. "You were saying?"

"Well, it's clearly not relevant now," Ax sniffed. "And what do you mean, pirates?"

"There were pirates recently acquitted at the execution square. I suppose the word hasn't gotten out yet. –anyway, one of them went to help with the lights problem."

"Pirates…who were aquitted?"

"Yes, by the Princess herself," Hector replied. "First time in ages, if memory serves."

"You might want to let the townsfolk know that," Ax put in. "They say they've apprehended a pirate with a 100,000,000 Berri bounty trying to demolish part of the castle."

Hector let out a groaning sigh. "That has to be Straw Hat Luffy. What sort of trouble is he getting himself into this time?"

Hector followed his son to the east wing of the castle, where he found several laymen and soldiers attempting to hold Luffy down. They had restrained his powers with sea prism cuffs, but he was putting up an admirable fight, trying to shout something through the gag in his mouth.

"Unhand him immediately!" Hector ordered. His soldiers were quick to obey, pounding a fist to their chest in salute. The townsfolk looked at him as though he had lost his marbles.

"But General! He's a pirate!"

"He's trying to demolish more of the palace!"

Sure enough, one of the large, white marble walls lay in a collapsed heap behind Luffy and his captors.

"I said unhand him! Or would you arrest someone the Princess herself acquitted?"

This brought about immediate results. The townsfolk released Luffy, murmuring to each other.

"So the rumor's true?" he heard one person say.

"But why would she…?"

Hector sighed. It was going to be a long evening, looking out for the Straw Hats on top of castle cleanup and search and rescue. After one of the soldiers had removed Luffy's cuffs, the pirate didn't stop to pull the gag from his mouth. He jumped to his feet and launched his stretchy arm at the partially demolished wall.

"You see!"

"General…!"

"Darn Pirate!"

Hector looked at Luffy, wondering for a moment if he'd made a mistake. But the Princess's commands were absolute after all. Something about the situation seemed familiar. It took him a moment to figure out where the feeling of déjà vu stemmed from, but when he did he made his fists into strong branches and started pummeling the wall alongside the pirate captain.

Just like back in the cave when Princess Helena and Roronoa Zoro had been caught in a rockfall, someone had to be under that pile of rubble. Sure enough, after a moment, they uncovered one of the palace staff members.

"Robertus!" General Hector cried. The man, shorter than Hector though also broad-shouldered, lay unconscious in a pocket beneath the stone. His cropped red hair and sideburns were matted with trickles of blood. For a moment Hector's heart skipped at what looked like a number of lacerations beneath the fallen man's hair, but then he remembered that Robertus normally had designs shaved into the back of his head.

Finally Luffy removed his gag. "That's funny. I thought I heard a woman's voice calling for help."

Right on cue, a woman crawled out from beneath the rubble, coughing feebly.

"Gloriadne!" Hector said, recognizing the man's wife immediately, though she was white as a ghost beneath the fine marble dust that had settled after the wall was demolished.

"General Hector! Thank goodness! We've been trapped in there for weeks!" She turned to Luffy. "Were you the one who heard us?"

Luffy nodded. The townsfolk and soldiers were taken aback, and shuffled their feet sheepishly.

The woman spun like a dancer – she was one of the royal dance masters after all – then curtseyed low. "On behalf of myself and my husband, thank you." She turned back to Hector, "My husband is in need of medical treatment."

A few soldiers brought a cot, and lifted Robertus onto it as his concerned wife looked on.

"And food beside?" Hector asked. "Several weeks…"

"We've been good on that front," she said. "The last person I fought was Chef Feta." Hector might have laughed, and normally Gloriadne would have said the latter with a touch of humor, but the distraught look on her face showed she was worried about her husband. It made Hector think of Andromache.

He bit back his own emotions. Andromache was a strong woman. She didn't need his help right now. All she needed were the doctors and rest.

"If that's the case, maybe you can help us feed the troops."

Gloriadne had been about to touch her husband's hand before the men took him away, but she recoiled melodramatically at Hector's words. "You are right."

"Food, really?" Luffy put in. "I'm starving!"

"Wait, isn't that…" Gloriadne squinted at the pirate captain. "Isn't that Straw Hat Luffy? He's got a bounty, right? Did you say he'd been acquitted by the Princess?"

"Yep, I'm Luffy! Nice to meetcha," he stuck out a hand to Gloriadne, clearly intending to greet her with a handshake.

She recoiled from him. "You have a devil fruit power, don't you? Don't touch me! I need the power I've got!"

He blinked at her.

"Gloriadne has eaten the Omega portion of the Alpha-Omega fruit," Hector explained. "She imitates the opposite devil fruit power of any power she is affected by or touches. For example if she touches me," Hector turned his arm into a branch, "She can control stone. Which, come to think of it, would also be helpful with the rescue efforts. Gloriadne, when you're finished with…"

"One thing at a time, General," she said with a sigh.

"Cool! What would happen if she touched me?" Luffy asked.

"That would depend on your power," Gloriadne said wearily. "If I remember right you're a rubber man?"

"Yup!" he replied with a grin, stretching the corner of his smile with a finger.

"Hmm…something hard then. And a good conductor of electricity," she replied with a shrug. "Metal, perhaps? I suppose we can find out later. If you'll excuse me, I should go to the cafeteria?"

She addressed the last question to Hector, who nodded. "Luffy-San, do you think we could borrow your cook as well?"

"What about me?" Sanji asked. Hector had no idea how long he, Nico Robin and the Long-Nose had been standing there.

"Thank you for your help with the power," Hector said, bowing to them. "Cook-san, if you would please accompany Gloriadne to the cafeteria, we need help feeding everyone. There are many in this building who have been trapped without food for weeks."

Sanji took a puff from his cigarette. "I never turn down someone hungry," he said, "But know this, General Hector…"

He sounded like he was going to say something derogatory, but he caught himself when he caught sight of Gloriadne. She was shaking the white marble powder from her knee-length, pacific-blue hair. It had a few different shades of blue streaked in and purple tips that matched her purple eyes.

"A pirate cook, General?" she said, ignoring Sanji's sudden stare. "Are you sure about this?"

"He's one of the best," Hector replied, hiding his amusement.

"He'll poison us all," she muttered under her breath.

"Poison you?" Sanji asked, affronted. "How can you accuse me of poisoning you, Mademoiselle, when you have first poisoned me?"

"What?" she asked, utterly perplexed.

"You have poisoned me with love's fangs!" he cried, taking her hand and kissing it.

Robertus, who was passing by, sat up in his stretcher and socked the cook in the side of the skull.

"Stay away from my wife," he growled, then lay back down.

"Robertus!" Gloriadne cried, but it sounded more like concern for her husband than a reprimand for his action. She shook her head smiling as the soldiers carried him toward the main hall, where he would be treated for his head wound. "I guess he's doing better than I thought. That's a relief. Come, Mister…?"

"Sanji," Sanji supplied, rubbing the side of his head. He looked at Hector angrily, as though affronted that he hadn't warned the cook that Gloriadne was married. Then again, perhaps he was angry about something else. A certain near-execution in the plaza came to mind.

"Come, Sanji-San," she said, spinning a few rotations more than necessary as she turned to go.

"Wait. Did I hear correctly that you have the Omega power?" Nico Robin asked as the two started toward the cafeteria.

"Yes," Gloriadne replied, pirouetting back to her. "My husband ate the other half, and has the Alpha power."

"And you were trapped in there?" she indicated the fallen wall."

"Yes," Gloriadne replied, "Within the first few minutes of the attack, the wall collapsed on us. We had enough air and food, but it was uncomfortable, I assure you."

"What of his head wound?" Robin asked. "That seems rather recent."

"Some crazed beast came charging through. I could hear it. Four-hooved I think. It knocked the rubble down further. I thought we were goners until your captain started digging us out."

"Must have been Nemo," Hector concluded.

"Indeed," Robin said, her brow furrowed. Something was going on behind those calm blue eyes. Whatever her thoughts, she seemed inclined to keep them to herself.

* * *

After hours of clean-up, search-and-rescue, and emergency treatment, most of the Straw Hats found themselves in the cafeteria. Dawn had come none-too-soon, but the hustle and bustle continued. It was only by chance that the pirates found themselves together in a remarkably quiet cafeteria. Most of the remaining occupants, namely laymen and soldiers who had stopped for a break, were quiet and snoring in the corners.

Of the crew, Nami and Zoro were the only ones who had not made an appearance. Even Chopper had found a moment away from his many patients, and Sanji had stepped out of the kitchen.

"What a mess," Usopp commented with a sigh.

"This haunted castle was nothing like you described," Luffy pointed out accusingly. "But the food was worth it." He patted his extremely bulbous belly contentedly. Sanji grew suddenly very excited.

"I know! I've never worked with ingredients like these before! And she just makes them spontaneously appear at her fingertips!"

"Ambrosia power," Gloriadne said, dancing about the table gathering plates. A large net contained her lustrous, long hair. "I can create raw or uncultured ingredients out of air. So far no one has been reported as having this power yet. Perhaps it's a devil fruit you should look for, Sanji-San."

He shook his head, grinning to himself. "I've already got my sights on a different devil fruit power," he said.

"What, really?" Chopper asked excitedly. "Which one?"

"That's my secret," Sanji replied tersely.

"Probably something to help him spy on girls in the bath," Usopp observed. This earned him a swift kick to the head.

Luffy burped loudly, and Gloriadne smiled.

"Still hungry, Luffy-San?"

She apparently knew what his answer would be, for a moment later a bunch of grapes appeared in her fingers. These she tossed to the Pirate Captain before taking his plate. Luffy gave her the thumbs up and summarily stuffed the bunch in his mouth whole, spitting out the stems a moment later.

"All right, Sanji-San – we've still got work to do," Gloriadne said. She looked exhausted, but so was everyone else.

"What do you suppose the opposite of Ambrosia power is?" Chopper wondered aloud.

Right on cue, a tall, cylindrical man in a large, mac-n'-cheese colored toque, similarly colored toga, and ash grey apron stormed into the cafeteria, effectively waking everyone and anyone with his loud French curses.

"Wat iz zis?" he squealed, his thin mustache twitching. "Who iz working in MY kitchen?"

Gloriadne's head appeared around the kitchen door. She sighed wearily, apparently resigned to the coming tirade.

"Chef Feta!" she forced a smile. "I see they dug you out of the rubble…"

"Sacre Bleu! Gloriadne!" the Chef screeched, his Dali-esque mustache practically curling on the ends with outrage. "You zink zat just because you Omegaed my pow-err, you can take over maaai kitchen?"

"Wouldn't dream it, Chef," she replied jadedly. "We were simply borrowing your kitchen until you could be found. Someone had to feed the rescue efforts, non?" She threw the non in with a wink, but Chef Feta proved immune to her charms.

"We? We? Who iz ziz 'we'?" he cried.

Sanji poked his head out of the kitchen and immediately regretted it, for a moment later he found himself with a face full of the finest Cheese Wiz.

Chef Feta lowered his elbow, from whence the projectile had sprung. For a moment Sanji was so shocked, all he could do was stare as orange globs dripped from his curly eyebrows onto his black suit.

"Now it iz your turn for punishment, Gloriadne," the bizarre Chef said. "Feel ze wrath of ze Cheese Cheese Fruit!" Raising his elbow, with his other arm supporting it like a rocket launcher, he loosed another gloppy round.

Sanji leapt into action, attempting to kick the flying ball of Cheese Wiz back at Chef Feta. The gooey mass of orange slime exploded all over his foot, showering both himself and Gloriadne in the pungent ooze.

"How dare you treat a woman like that?!" Sanji snarled. "You disgusting excuse for a cook!"

He attempted to dash toward Feta, but lost his footing on the slippery orange gunk now coating the floor. In the time it took him to regain his balance, Feta had skated across the cheese on his leather sandals, slamming into Sanji and ramming him into the wall.

"Sorry!" Gloriadne started apologetically to the other pirates, "He's really defensive about his kitchen…. And his cooking…"

"What did you sey about maaaaaaai cook-ING?" Chef Feta cried, and Gloriadne had to dodge as a stream of slime plastered the wall behind where she'd been standing a moment before. It followed her as she spun and danced evasively, right into the middle of the group of pirates. Soon everyone was soaked in goo.

"I'm sorry-!" Gloriadne started again, but Luffy was laughing.

"I like this guy!" he said, "He's funny."

"Captain, your hat…." Robin pointed out.

Sure enough, Luffy's hat had also been smothered in the stinky cheese. His expression changed dramatically. Letting loose a swear, he wound back a fist and slammed it into Chef Feta, launching him across the room.

Sanji caught the chef in a kick before he could smash into the opposite wall. He launched him back in the direction from whence he'd come. Again, before Feta could hit the wall he ran into Luffy, who hit him with a gum-gum gatling, sending him back to Sanji. They continued the game of catch and toss until the French chef launched two streams of cheese wiz from his fingertips, smashing them into the opposite walls. They were both swift to retaliate.

Soldiers passing by dashed into the cafeteria upon discovering the brawl. "The pirates are attacking Chef Feta!" they cried.

They launched themselves into the fray, and soon the Straw Hats were forced to defend themselves. Meanwhile, the soldiers and laymen who had witnessed the start of the fight shouted desperately to their colleagues to stop. They too were swept into the battle, which confused their countrymen. Weapons were thrown aside, and all resulted in fist cuffs.

The fight spilled out of the mess hall and onto the palace lawn, gathering fighters and momentum. Soon the commotion drew General Hector, whose attempt to stop it only drew him into it. Branches, rubber limbs, cheese, and fists flew as the sun rose on Ilium.

Somewhere in the midst of it all, someone recognized the ridiculousness of the situation, because he started laughing. His laugh made his opponent laugh, which made the people around him laugh. Finally everyone was laughing, but that didn't stop the fight, just changed the timbre in the air.

With the rising sun came a heat wave that made the cheese stink to high heaven. Still the fight continued. From the looks of things it was a long way from stopping.


	12. Chapter 12 - Down and Out

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I want to apologize for missing a week of updates. i'm not sure how closely my readers are following, so perhaps the apology is unnecessary. I still have plenty of buffer, but gave myself some time to reflect before putting up this chapter, as I felt I might need to change some details in 12 and 13.

I will no longer be updating twice a week. Just once a week, probably on Wednesdays from the looks of things. Thank you for reading! Your comments are always appreciated. Even if it's just a "great job," it encourages me to keep writing. It took a lot of courage (and a friend holding my hand) to even put this story online to begin with. Thanks for your support!

* * *

Chapter 12 – Down and Out

Princess Helena awoke with a start, again gasping out Troy's name. She was surprised to find herself in her own bed in the pre-dawn light. She didn't remember being moved there. In fact, she didn't remember much of anything except falling into darkness the night before, and a good deal of excruciating pain.

The pain still lingered in her bones and joints, reminding her why she'd been calling out to Troy in the first place. When she'd been grabbed by the demon, he was the only one who had managed to keep up with it. She was worried it would end badly for him, and was trying to tell him to back off.

Things must have gone all right, because here she was, in her bedroom. She was in too much pain to be dreaming.

"Princess…"

She tried to sit up, but couldn't seem to move. Curse the gods if she was paralyzed! – she recognized the voice though.

"Lieutenant General, is that you?"

"Yes," came the gentle response. "So you're actually awake. You've been calling out to me in your sleep for a while now."

"I was worried about you," she replied. "It looks like things came out all right in the end. What happened? How did I get here?"

She listened as Troy explained the events of the night. How he'd gone after her and finally gotten Nemo to show himself. How he and Nemo had battled, and how he had won but ultimately blacked out.

"It took me a while to find you after that," Troy said. He was sitting on the side of her bed, and briefly touched her hand, then withdrew it, looking embarrassed. "You were treated by the pirate's doctor…"

"Yes, Tony Tony Chopper," she replied, scrunching her memory and getting vague glimpses of her painful treatment. Zoro had told her Chopper's name during their adventure in the caves. "I seem to recall now. Was I in the main hall for a while?"

"I believe so," Troy replied, touching his bandaged head gingerly. "I was told General Hector had you moved once it was ascertained that your room hasn't suffered structural damage. – having you with all the other injured was causing too much of a commotion. That…swordsman has been making sure you are not disturbed."

"By 'that swordsman' I presume you mean Roronoa Zoro?" Helena said the name with little enthusiasm. Troy seemed to brighten at this.

"He seems to think it's his job to be your guard dog," he smiled at this wryly. "I believe the tanuki doctor told him all you need is rest, so he wanted to be sure you get it."

"How thoughtful," she said diplomatically. Truth be told she had mixed feelings about Zoro now. Somehow she had always known that it would never work. Even if he had accepted her proposal, he would have eventually left to pursue his dream. No, even if he had not, she would have made him leave. She cared for him enough that she couldn't possibly expect him to stay. He couldn't accomplish what he had set out to do chained down with responsibility here…

But that didn't make the sting of rejection any less. Beyond that, her soldiers had witnessed her shame. Now they knew that she had been defeated – that there was someone out there stronger than she.

Then again, they already knew that now. Nemo had decimated them. Though they had defeated the demon, a kingdom as prosperous as theirs would always have powerful enemies.

And now…and now she had to rule it alone.

"Princess…" Troy started, his voice touched with concern. "Are you all right?"

She laughed, and responded wryly: "I was tortured to death by darkness, lost in combat to a pirate, my kingdom was besieged, my father murdered, my hand rejected, and quite frankly, I'm hungry. But other than that, I'm doing pretty good."

Troy stood. "I will see about getting food sent to your room…If that green-headed freak will let anyone through."

"How did you get in if he's not letting anyone pass?"

Troy chuckled, then opened his arms toward her with a grin. "I'm Dodgy Troy, aren't I?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Seriously though…"

"I did it in the fashion of any good Romeo," Troy informed her, smirking. "The balcony."

Helena glanced at the balcony and looked back at him dubiously. Her room was four stories up, with no climbing vine of any kind, and she saw no indication of a rope or ladder. And for all his talk, he made to exit through her bedroom door. Before she informed him that she thought he was full of it, she realized he had just referred to himself as Romeo.

"Troy…" she murmured.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I know you and I have been friends for a long time." She struggled to sit upright in bed so she could look at him. Her back hurt like Hades. Perhaps that was a good sign. At least she wasn't numb. "We've known one another since we were kids. But I can't make an exception for you."

"Princess, I…"

"I am not a mere woman," she told him. "I bear a crown. I bear responsibilities. This isn't about my personal feelings, or yours. This is about what is best for the Kingdom."

"I know, but…"

"If that is understood, you may go."

Troy clenched his fists, which shook. He turned to leave, but then changed his mind. Turning sharply back to her, he suddenly exhibited more emotion than he usually revealed, the smile leaving his eyes.

"Princess, I just routed a creature even _you_ couldn't defeat. Surely that must mean something!" he cried. "What more must I do to prove myself your equal! Or at the least to prove myself useful to your kingdom?! Have I not risen to second in command faster and younger than any man on record? Have I not defeated difficult foes in your name? "

"Lieutenant General…!"

"Troy!" he spat. "I was once Troy to you, _Helena._ I would be again, if you'd stop acting so high and mighty about this."

Helena watched the anger and hurt in his face. Something about it all made her feel hollow, but she couldn't put her finger on why. Perhaps she was physically and emotionally too exhausted for this right now.

"Lieutenant General," she said more calmly. He stiffened angrily, but let her go on. "I have sworn an oath before the gods as well as men that I would give my kingdom to the man who could best me with a sword. Would you have me break my oath? Does a promise like that mean so little to you?"

"Helena…" he started beseechingly.

"Do not make me a liar. You condemn Roronoa for shaming me before my men, but you would do the same…far worse! You would shame me before the gods!" she informed him coldly. "If you want my hand so badly, then work for it."

"Work? WORK? I have worked!" he replied. "I have slaved away for you and your kingdom. What more would you have me do to prove that I love you, Helena?!"

She stared at him. He had every day implied those words, but this was the first time he had said them. Again, she just felt hollow. Perhaps the woman inside her had simply died when she first understood the weight of her crown. There was once a time when she would have flushed to her core to hear him say what he was saying now. Instead, her response came out expressing precisely what she felt:

"Troy, you have given me much," she told him quietly. "You have given me everything but what I have asked. My hand cannot be bartered for a different price."

Troy turned as if to go. "If that's the way you want it," he said, taking no further steps toward the door. Suddenly he turned, his swords in hand, and brandished one at her, inches from her nose."

"Fight me Helena. I challenge you here and now."

Helena stared at him. He couldn't be serious.

"Here is the answer to everything!" he told her. "If you feel the same for me too, say you will. Say you'll accept my challenge."

"There is no honor in my fighting you like this. Everyone would know it," she said. "I can hardly lift my arms."

"That's the point." Something about his tone turned menacing, but not in an utterly evil way, she reasoned. He just seemed desperate. It hurt her to see him like this. "And what people don't know can't hurt them," he went on, "For all your subjects have to know, we fought fair and square."

Helena closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn't feel threatened by the close proximity of her friend's sword, just saddened by the turn of events. "You're also forgetting one thing, Lieutenant General…"

"What's that?"

"A witness," Zoro's voice said from the doorway. "And like Hell am I going to act as one."

A moment later, the gladius pointing at Helena's face flew through the air as it clashed with a katana. Troy lifted his other sword to defend himself, but Zoro was quicker and had surprise on his side. He disarmed Troy completely before the Lieutenant General had time to even _think_ the word 'dodgy.'

"How'd you get in here?" Zoro growled, "I don't think I fell asleep."

Helena suppressed the sudden urge to laugh. Some watch dog, Zoro was. She should have expected as much. "Zoro!" she cried in a would-be reproachful tone. She wanted to be angry with him, but she was still amused that he'd been snoozing on the job. "I have plenty of countrymen to take care of me, thank you."

"Sorry, Helena," he replied, shooting her a smirk, "But you have too many fans among your countrymen who wanted to take advantage of your condition. This isn't the first man to think he could challenge you while you're down for the count."

"Mind your own business, Pirate," Troy spat.

"I am," Zoro replied menacingly. "My nakama are my business. While you may be able to dishonorably challenge Helena this way, she can't fight you unless you can reach her."

"Nakama…?" Helena murmured. She both loved and hated the sound of that. It brought the rejection of last night to the forefront of her mind, but she didn't have long to dwell on it.

"You forget who you're up against, Roronoa," Troy said.

Helena blinked, and suddenly Troy was up off of the ground and behind Zoro, planting a kick in the pirate's back that forced him into a crouch. Troy retrieved one of his swords and again brandished it at Helena before Zoro had time to turn.

In the course of events, she had shakily reached over to her nightstand. She blocked Troy's sword with the one weapon she was strong enough to lift; her dagger.

Troy let out a grunt of frustration, but then made to slash at her again and again. Each time she blocked him with the dagger, until at last she reached up her free arm and caught his sword at the hilt. Her dagger point rested half an inch from Troy's throat.

"I am the victor," Helena informed him. He stumbled back in shock, then dropped his sword and buried his face in his hand.

"Why?" he asked quietly. "Why do I keep thinking that I can possibly win?"

When he revealed his face, he had returned to his usual calm self. He bowed to Helena. "It would seem that even at your weakest you are still stronger than me, Princess. Forgive me for being over-zealous in my feelings. The heart is not an easy thing to tame."

When he had exited, Zoro sheathed his swords and shook his head. "That's why he'll never be able to beat you," he observed. "A swordsman must first master himself before he can master the blade. Coward."

"It is not your place to insult him, Zoro," Helena retorted, surprised by her own sudden anger on Troy's behalf. "You know nothing of the history between him and me."

"I don't need a history to know a gutless attack when I see one," he replied calmly. "He swung at you knowing you're in no shape to fight back."

"Troy and I have known each other since we were children," Helena informed him. "And he has pursued me for many years. I believe he's getting desperate. He cares for both me and for Ilium."

"He's got a funny way of showing it."

"Don't forget, you once attacked me when I was apparently helpless," Helena pointed out sharply. "You did it for my good, and I acknowledge that. He believes he is doing the same…ah!"

Zoro reached out to Helena in concern when she suddenly winced. Her muscles seemed to seize up with pain, and she dropped the dagger as her arm shook with exertion. He helped her lay back in the pillows and returned the dagger to her bedside.

Helena swore under her breath. "I can't afford to be like this now," she muttered through gritted teeth.

"You shouldn't have exerted yourself so soon," Zoro chided. "I'll get Chopper. He wanted to see you when you woke up."

"No, I'm sure there are others who need his help far more than I do right now," Helena replied, teeth still gritted through the pain. Her back was on fire. "I am immortal now; it's my people that I'm worried about."

Zoro nodded. "You are very much like your cousin," he observed.

"We have a lot in common I suppose," she replied with a pained smile. "We're both princesses, both headstrong, and both the Nakama of pirates."

* * *

Zoro smiled at Helena's comment. The smile faded as he realized he owed her an apology, and he wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Helena, listen, about what happened…" he trailed off, trying to choose the correct words.

"Yes, I am sorry about your crew," the Princess went on with a wince. Zoro couldn't tell if it was in physical pain, or from embarrassment. "I am sure they went through a lot before we arrived. I will make sure your ship is recovered and repaired, and that you are all compensated. Unfortunately things may be delayed with all that is going on…"

"No, that's not what I meant," Zoro said shortly.

Helena stopped speaking and looked at him attentively. He resisted the urge to look away.

"I never really had the chance to tell you that I wasn't prepared to accept your offer," he went on uncomfortably. "When the moment arrived, I had to decide between telling the truth or letting your men believe a lie. – I believe the lie would have been more shameful for both of us in the end."

"Roronoa Zoro," Helena replied heavily. "I am Princess Helena du Cygnus, soon to be _Queen_ Helena du Cygnus. I am quite prepared to accept my own culpability in this, whatever my men may say of the matter. I do wish things could have happened less publically, but I do not blame you for my own folly. I assumed far too much, and was as capable of asking confirmation as you were of providing it."

Zoro blinked at her. Why had he expected her to make a fuss? Well, she _had_ just lost her father, her mobility, and her fiancé all in the course of an evening. Not to mention just had an old friend and admirer attack her while she could hardly lift an arm to defend herself. Zoro had thought bringing anything up would be like poking an open wound, sure to make something gush out.

In the caves she had seemed fragile – on the verge of mental breakdown. Here she seemed strong. Too strong. So strong it was dishonest. But if that was the front she needed to put on to cope with her current situation, he wasn't about to call her out on it. It benefitted him anyway – crying women made him uncomfortable.

"Please promise me one thing," she went on. "I am sure you and your companions are eager to get on your way. But before you go, please…show my people that you are not their enemy."

His eyes flickered to the open collar of her shirt. Vest and cravat had been removed in the course of her treatment, leaving her in her sleeveless, button up underblouse. He could clearly see the scar Mihawk had given her, and he remembered what she had said about keeping her defeats a secret.

"Your people must know by now that there are some things you can't do for them, Helena," Zoro said. "Some enemies are too great, even for you."

"Please, Zoro…" she pled. "Don't be one of them."

Zoro sighed, but then nodded his agreement. All in all, it seemed like things would resolve themselves far better than he had thought.

* * *

If Zoro could hear the thoughts running through her head, he might have felt a good deal less content with the situation. Even as she spoke to him, Helena was cursing him roundly behind her patient façade.

 _Gee, Ohimesama_ , she thought in a stupider version of his voice, _I never had the chance to say anything. We were only in those caves together for almost twenty-four waking hours. – By the way, Ohimesamea, I'm not your fiancé. By the way, Ohimesama I never really accepted your proposal. By the way, Ohimesama, before we start sharing deep, intimate information about ourselves, maybe you should know that we're NOT getting married!"_

She would rather not part with the man on bad terms – after all, he now knew more about her than she was willing to share with most people – so she was excessively proud of herself for keeping her angry thoughts internal. Still, she was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check and hoped he would leave the room soon. She needed a few moments to herself.

What she got was not a moment to herself but another layer to her current predicament when the rumbling din of battle reached her from outside. Zoro, who was obviously more mobile, strode over to the glass door leading to her balcony. Throwing it open, he leaned over the white marble railing to survey the scene below. A moment later he placed a hand on his sword and a leg on the railing, like he meant to leap off of it.

"What's going on?" Helena demanded in frustration. Her curiosity drove her to try and push herself out of bed, but the pathos of her current situation hit home when she couldn't even roll over.

"Your people are fighting my crew!" he said. He tensed to spring into action again.

"Zoro, WAIT!" she demanded.

"What?" he snapped.

"I can probably stop it without bloodshed," she informed him. He stared at her. It appeared that she would have to spell it out for him. "Help me over there?" she asked bitingly.

He grunted impatiently, but let go of the hilt of his katana and returned to the room. Without much ceremony, he slid his arms under her and lifted her from the bed. When they reached the doorway, she smacked him, though not very hard in her current condition. Any energy she'd had she'd used up defending against Troy.

"Put me down, you idiot! I will not be seen being carried by a pirate, thank you very much!"

"Make up your mind!" he retorted in exasperation.

He put her on her feet in her doorway, just out of view of her subjects. The moment her bare feet touched the ground she realized it had been a bad idea. Both chills and fire ran up and down her spine, then her legs and lower back went numb so that she stumbled. Fortunately she managed to stumble up to the railing of the balcony, where she could at least use her still mobile arms to prop herself up.

When she caught sight of the goings-on below, she momentarily forgot the alarming state of her body. There were her men, and the pirates, and various citizens and castle workers, all duking it out without weapons in a slippery, sloshy battlefield of bright orange cheese.

The rank smell of it hit her nose in the already warm morning air. She gagged, but then a chuckle escaped her that turned into a full bodied laugh. The sound rang across the courtyard. It drew the attention of a few of the brawlers, which in turn drew the attention of more of them, until at last all were looking up at the Princess on the balcony.

Only two people seemed too engrossed in the fight to notice the sudden quietude around them. Straw Hat Luffy and General Hector continued their devil fruit brawl, which forced a wide berth in the crowd around them.

"That's for trying to execute us!" Luffy shouted, sucker punching Hector in the stomach.

The wooden man reformed himself around Luffy's fist, solidifying into one large trunk, then using arms that had become large branches, he smacked them down on Luffy's Rubber head:

"For lighting me on fire," Hector responded.

Luffy's head boinged back into place. "For sinking our ship! TWICE!" He wound up his arm and did a single fisted gatling. This forced Hector's trunk to break apart, freeing Luffy's trapped arm

"For murdering our Princess!"

"For tricking us into taking you onboard!"

"For being insufferably optimistic and gullible!"

"For lying and sneaking!"

The barrage of attacks and shouted justifications continued until at last Luffy and Hector hit each other at the same time, knocking one another flat. They slid back in the orange slime for several yards, as soldiers and laymen leapt out of the way to avoid being bowled over.

A moment later both sat up, blinking in the now harsh morning light. They eyed each other, covered in cheese, heard the princess's peals of laughter, then started laughing themselves.

Helena thought all in all the fight had been therapeutic for the two leaders. Now that they'd had their brawl they approached each other and shook hands, grinning.

"I see you are all eager to begin the funeral games early!" Helena called from her window. Her subjects cheered enthusiastically. "We've never had a Cheese War before. Which side would you say won?"

"We did of course!" Gloriadne cried. "More of us are left standing!"

Gloriadne pointed at several people, and Helena was surprised to discover that she included the Straw Hats with her "team." The Pirates had not been fighting alone.

"Don't be ridiculOUS GloriadNE!" Chef Feta cried in his outraaaaageous French accent. "You are all cov-erred in more cheese zan we ARE!"

"I believe it ended in a tie, Princess," a woman with dark skin and blue eyes put in. Helena recognized her as one of the pirates with devil fruit powers; Nico Robin if she wasn't mistaken. She was the only person in the group not covered in cheese. She handed a now clean straw hat back to Luffy, who took it gratefully. "Our leader and the leader of the other team both just shook hands."

"Indeed, I have to agree," Helena replied in amusement. "Unfortunately I can't grant a prize for tied games."

"What?" Hector's son, Astayanax called. "But we all won!"

"You all lost too!" Helena replied. "And as you know, the loser cleans up."

Everyone groaned, and then laughed.

"We have much work to do before any of the games can begin," Helena called down to them in a more sober voice. "Please organize yourselves under the direction of General Hector. I promise the funeral games honoring King Cygnus and all those who died under the recent scourge will be games like none in our recorded history!"

More cheering ensued, and Helena smiled at them. There was one more thing she needed to do before she could get away from this blasted balcony. Her body shook with the simple exertion of standing upright, but she couldn't let her subjects see.

"Straw Hat Luffy," she called down to the pirate captain. "Could you come here please?"

Luffy looked at her a moment, then he stretched, throwing off most of the slippery orange gunk that coated him as he flew through the air. He landed on the balcony to stand before the Princess, looking puzzled.

"On behalf of my people, I formally apologize for what was done to you and your crew," she said loud enough for all to hear. "Please stay as our honored guests for the coming ceremonies."

Using her arms and the balcony railing, she fell to one knee before him. Everyone gasped. Royalty in Ilium rarely bowed to anyone, something Helena knew well. It was a risk, showing reverence to a pirate. Her people might see her as weak or yielding, and it was one of the first actions she had performed as the sole ruler of the Kingdom.

But it was also the right thing to do. Her people needed to know that the Straw Hats were not their enemies. Beyond that, her word had been broken toward Zoro's friends, and the way Helena saw it, she was worth nothing if not her word.

In the silent moment to follow, Helena realized she had made a very, very big mistake. Not in the respect she chose to show, but in the physical action she had just taken. Her body had stopped screaming at her in protest, and simply decided to shut down. Everything went weak, from her arms downward, and her head became very, very heavy. She couldn't afford to collapse in front of her people like this, not here, not now, but a black cloud covered her vision despite her efforts to blink it away.

When Luffy spoke, his voice seemed far away:

"Your General has treated my crew with dignity," he said only loud enough for her to hear. "He allowed us to choose our sentence, and to die as proud pirates rather than murderers. So long as he can repair our ship, I see no reason not to be friends."

"We will…gladly repair your ship…or provide…a replacement if you'd rather," she hoped what she said was making sense. The words were becoming jumbled in her mind. "And compensation besides."

"Compensation?" the young captain asked.

"Supplies. Food. Funding. Whatever you need. My word was broken," she replied through gritted teeth. "Am about to…begin reign. Must show… word is bond. Besides…Zoro is …Nakama."

Luffy grinned from ear to ear at her response – particularly at the word 'food.' He also seemed to realize by now how hard she struggled to keep upright or even speak. She blessed him in the name of every god she knew when he reached down, took her by the forearm as though shaking it, and proclaimed in a loud voice, "We're glad to stay!"

He was a lot stronger than he looked. Using his grip on her arm, he pulled her to her feet and put an arm around her as though they were chums. In reality he was just keeping her upright as he called down at his crew. "You guys ok with that? They're gonna repair our ship."

His crew responded in the affirmative. More cheering ensued as Luffy waved to the crowd; her people and the pirates were apparently friends, now that they'd had it out in the cheese battle.

Helena barely managed a smile. Her face, indeed her whole body had gone numb, but somehow she kept her head upright as Luffy turned her around and marched her back into her room. She wanted to shout some excuse out to the crowd for him to do so – something about discussing plans, as it would be quite indecent for her to be alone with a pirate in her room (and Zoro had kept out of sight per her request), but she blacked out before the words could even form on her lips.

* * *

Zoro helped Luffy lower Helena back into her bed once they had crossed the threshold of her room. He didn't say anything to the captain – in his mind, Luffy had done the only obvious thing to do, which was help Helena save face in front of her people.

"She's crazy," Luffy observed, hat over his face. "She didn't need to do that."

"I think in her mind she did," Zoro replied, gazing down at her. She looked alarmingly pale. Immortal or not, he'd have Chopper or another one of the palace doctors look at her soon. "It looks like we'll be able to relax here a few days, anyway. Sounds like these 'funeral games' will include plenty of food and booze. Any complaints?"

"Nope!" Luffy replied with a grin. "Well, except one."

"What's that?" Zoro asked, prepared for a laugh. He was pretty sure the captain would say something ridiculous as always.

"You're not allowed to change your mind."

"About what?"

"About her proposal."

Zoro couldn't chuckle at this, though it did confuse him. "What are you talking about? I didn't accept it, right?"

"You didn't turn it down, either," Luffy pointed out sulkily. "You neither accepted nor declined."

"What?" Zoro stared at him. "Wait, but I…"

Now that Luffy mentioned it, it was true that Zoro had never flatly refused. He just said he hadn't accepted, which wasn't the same as declining. He'd have to clarify this with the Princess at some point, he realized. The very thought of bringing up the topic of marriage again sent a chill down his spine.

Then again, as things stood they were in no agreement to get married, so nothing really had to change. If the topic never came up, he didn't have address it. Satisfied now that he didn't have to go through any more embarrassment on the matter, he turned back to his captain:

"Trust me, Luffy," he said flatly. "I have no interest in getting married, especially not now, and especially not to a princess. "

"Good!" Luffy said with a grin. "I wouldn't give you permission anyways."

"I don't need your permission to get married, idiot!"

"Yes you do! I'm your captain!"

The resulting scuffle came to an end a few moments later when Chopper came through the door. He'd rinsed himself clean of the cheese, so he smelled a little bit like wet reindeer, but it was better than the fetid orange goo from earlier. Robin followed him through the door, pushing a stretcher.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" he cried. "DON'T GO FIGHTING AROUND MY PATIENT!" He grew to his adult size and pulled the Luffy and Zoro apart. If they had really wanted to continue fighting they would have, but were willing to comply when he pointed out, "She's a paraplegic. If you go overturning her bed, you'll make matters worse!"

"Paraplegic…?" Zoro asked. "Chopper, you don't mean..." He turned to glare at Robin, but Chopper was quick to jump to her rescue.

"This probably has nothing to do with Robin's assistance earlier," the doctor said, shrinking down to his usual size. "I want to take an x-ray to be sure. But all her moving about probably exacerbated her back injury."

Zoro felt like he'd been sucker punched to the gut. This was really bad. If Helena was paralyzed, there was no way she'd be able to help her kingdom, and no way to keep the suitors off.

"We need to transport her to the infirmary, stat," Chopper went on.

"No!" Zoro said suddenly before he realized what he was saying. When the others stared at him, he explained more sedately: "We can't let her be seen like this. She just convinced everyone that she's back on her feet again, which will deter most of the suitors from challenging her while she's down for the count. If they find out about this…"

"Zoro, it's only a matter of time before everybody knows," Chopper said quietly. "It's more important that she's treated."

"No," Luffy cut in. In the silence to follow, he didn't offer an explanation, but it was clear he was on Zoro's side. After all, the pirate captain had just helped Helena maintain the act.

"Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed in exasperation, after waiting for him to go on.

Robin had that archaic smile on her face. "The captain's orders are the captain's orders are they not?" she put in. Chopper looked betrayed:

"But what about the _doctor's_ orders?" he muttered almost tearfully.

"Perhaps there is a way to get her to the infirmary unseen," she offered. She pointed toward the wall opposite Helena's bed, which held a shelf full of books about history and politics. "There's a hidden passage behind that."

Luffy grew excited at hearing this. "Really? That's so cool!" He started checking books, pulling them willy-nilly from the shelves. "One of these is the lever, right?"

Highly affronted, Robin caught the books as they fell, using her powers to make the job easier with her multiple arms. Before the captain could get too far, she used her powers to restrain him, and placed the books on the floor in a neat little pile.

"There's an easier way," she pointed out. A moment later, multiple arms appeared on the shelves. As one, they tipped each of the books, activating the secret switch and then putting the books back into place.

The bookshelf swung open silently, while Luffy looked on with utter delight. Zoro was also impressed, though not by the secret passageway itself:

"How did you know this was here?" he asked.

"I got a good feel for the layout of the castle while searching it with my powers," Robin replied. "I'm not fully sure where this comes out, but if we can get her away from her room no one should be suspicious that the woman in the stretcher is the princess."

"But people will be suspicious that they saw you approach her room with a stretcher in the first place," Zoro pointed out.

"I don't think so," Robin replied, "All the young suitors outside her door are unconscious. I wonder how that could have happened, Swordsman."

"We have enough patients without you adding more," Chopper grumbled.

"I used the opposite side of my blades," Zoro said defensively, "If any of them got hurt it was their own fault."

"I'll worry about them later," Chopper said, rolling the gurney up to Helena's bedside, "We've got a bigger case on hand."

* * *

When Helena next awoke, it was to white curtains and the bleep of her own heartbeat on a screen. Numbing medication dulled her senses, but after a while she felt her face contort in rage as anger filled her. What was she doing here of all places? This would ruin everything she had just tried to accomplish on the balcony.

She wanted to reach out and pull the drip from her arm, but she couldn't move. Zoro's face came into view. Before she could open her mouth to speak he held a finger to his lips. She couldn't comprehend why he would tell her to be quiet, and wanted to inform him of such, but couldn't maintain a train of thought long enough to form a sentence.

"No one knows you're here, Princess," a familiar voice said beside her. It was General Hector. "You just came out of surgery. Please try to keep your voice down or you'll be recognized."

"She probably doesn't understand anything you're saying, General," Dr. Chopper said.

"I understand everything he just said," Helena responded in a harsh whisper. "What am I doing here?" she addressed the last biting remark to Zoro, who looked uncomfortable. He let Chopper respond for him.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, Princess," he said, taking her hand. "You are paralyzed from the waist down. There is no chance of full recovery."

She blinked at him.

"I don't think she understood you, Doctor," Hector said gently.

"No, I understood," Helena replied. "Who knows about this?"

"Myself and the Straw Hats," Hector replied somberly.

"Good," Helena replied, "Please keep it that way."

"Princess, you can't keep this a secret for long," Hector informed her quietly. "Soon everyone will know.

"No! The funeral games, who…?"

"Nysa has taken charge," Hector replied. "We told them you were busy overseeing castle repairs."

"I must preside over the games. It's tradition…"

"Princess, stop. Take time to at least recover some of your strength, or you'll be useless to the kingdom," Hector soothed.

"I already am," Helena spat. She swore vehemently under her breath in several languages, before a plan started to formulate in her mind. Before she could vocalize it, someone spoke from outside the curtains:

"General Hector, this is Dr. Faustus." Helena recognized the voice of Paion Faustus' son. "I have grave news about your wife."

The color drained from Hector's face. He stood and quickly left the curtained off area. Helena couldn't hear what was said, but Chopper shook his head sadly.

"What's wrong with Andromache?" Helena asked him desperately, almost forgetting to keep her voice down.

"She's lost far too much blood. I don't think she's strong enough to fight the infection. We tried our best, but she has until tomorrow morning at most…"

Helena swore again under her breath.

"Most of the patients in here are facing fatal injuries," Chopper went on in a hushed tone. He looked upset. It seemed he was taking the current mortality rate rather personally.

"Chopper…" Zoro chided quietly.

Helena felt more anger swell within her at her current plight and the plight of her people. Then she started to again lose her grip on consciousness. She couldn't tell if she spoke loudly or softly, but she quickly gave her orders to Zoro and Chopper before her vision clouded over:

"Get me back to my room. I need an audience with all of you. Wake me when we're there…"


	13. Chapter 13 - Sybil

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: I want Robin to do my hair...

Also, cancel out a broken back with a corset? ...stranger things have happened in One Piece. Don't judge.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Sybil

When next Helena awoke, she found herself in her own room, surrounded by pirates. She wore a closed hospital gown, drip, and a stiff brace at her back. The windows and curtains were shut, the door closed. The books on her bookshelf were out of order – they must have discovered the passageway behind it. That was a royal secret only she and the gods knew as far as she understood. Even General Hector knew nothing about it.

She didn't have time to worry about it now. "Thank you for your help, all of you," she said. She was feeling much more awake, but that also meant her pain was more acute. "Wait, there is someone missing."

"Nami," the long-nosed one put in. "She's been down at the wreckage of the Merry all day trying to salvage what's left of her sea-charts."

Helena sighed heavily. One problem after another. From what Zoro had told her, this man Usopp was the most possessive of their ship. That would explain why he still looked miserable and angry. Of course Hector hadn't had time to repair anything yet. And with Andromache on her death bed, Helena wasn't about to ask for more of his help.

One issue at a time. When she was well, she could do far more to help than laying here in bed.

"I am sorry to have to ask for your help, after all that has transpired. Unfortunately, I have nowhere else to turn. I cannot let anyone in my kingdom know what it is I am about to do. Please, I beg you all to maintain secrecy."

The pirates all nodded. They seemed inclined to help her, even _like_ her she noticed, which was surprising. Then again, she knew she had won the respect of both Zoro and their captain. Perhaps for them it was enough.

"You are familiar with devil powers," Helena went on, smiling wryly at Luffy. "The kings of this land have access to a different kind of power. To God Powers."

Nico Robin nodded. The others looked bemused. Zoro looked suddenly concerned; he had heard about the God powers before after all, and apparently did not like the idea of her using them. But she had no other choice, and he was wise enough to hold his peace.

"I intend to use the God Powers to heal myself. Immortal or not, I cannot afford to be weak right now; not when Ilium is trying to get back on her feet."

Helena winced in pain for a moment, and had to gather her thoughts. This gave the others a time to murmur to each other, trying to fathom what she meant.

"I need to consult with our prophet, the Sybil," Helena went on, silencing them. "Usually in order to speak with her, one of the royal family must trek to the mountains back behind the castle and perform certain rites in her cave. "

"There's no way you can do that in your condition," Chopper pointed out.

"Indeed," she said. "I can no longer ride, much less walk or even stand. But besides that, we don't have the time. Sword competitions are a common ritual in the Funeral Games, and given my hand is on the line for any duel I fight, I will be expected to accept the challenge of suitors tomorrow."

"There's _definitely_ no way you can do that in your condition," Chopper said, looking horrified.

"She already has," Zoro said. He had a hint of pride in his tone, and Helena felt her cheeks flush, though she tried to maintain her composure.

"That's probably why she can no longer move," Chopper grumbled.

"Do you intend to lure the Sybil here?" Robin asked Helena. She had a book of Ilium's history in her hands, one she had apparently borrowed from Helena's shelf.

"Yes," Helena responded. "That is my only option. Chef Sanji," she said, turning her attention to him. He seemed to get a little googly for a moment, which amused her. She knew she was a mess right now, and the fact that he found her attractive even in such a state made her feel a bit better. "Do you know how to make Churros?"

"Churros?" Sanji replied, clearly taken aback. "Sure, they're easy enough. Why?"

"The Sybil comes down from her mountain during festival times. She will surely be at the Funeral games over the next three days." Helena smiled softly to herself, "According to legend, she comes because she loves Churros."

"What is this Sybil like?" Sanji asked, curiosity piqued. "She's not a monster like Scylla, is she?"

"Oh, no," Helena replied. "She's a beautiful, immortally young woman, nine feet tall with waves of silver hair." Sanji clearly liked the sound of this. "She will be in disguise though. It will be up to you all to figure out who she is. The way to reveal her is to steal her cloak. Once you do, she will stand to her full height try to intimidate you, but you must tell her that you come on my behalf and bring her to the palace."

"Hmm, Nami-Chan would probably be the best to steal the cloak," Sanji supplied, nodding to himself. "But I think right now she's not likely to want to help…"

"Let me take care of that," Helena said after a moment of pensive thought. "What time is it?"

"You've been out most of the day," Chopper informed her. "It's around 6 or so."

"They'll be doing the Funeral Pyre at Midnight. I need to be well so I can be there," Helena mused aloud, "Let's get started."

* * *

At the Princess' bidding, Zoro and the others left to begin making Churros and setting up a cart. He was the last to exit her room, and paused for a moment, allowing the others to go ahead. He wanted to discuss something with Helena, but was debating whether it was his place. After all, this was her kingdom – she seemed quite capable of making weighted decisions about how she should govern it.

Even if that meant breaking her own back.

And yes, _she_ had broken her own back. After the X-rays and surgery, Chopper concluded that she would have been fine with his and Robin's initial treatment if she hadn't tried to stand. Zoro thought that the problem might have occurred even before that, when Troy had attacked her, but they would never really know. Suffice it, all her moving about had made matters worse.

He had just decided that he would let the Princess take care of things her own way, when he heard a muffled gasp in the Princess' bedroom. He threw open the door to find Helena holding herself up on one of her bed posts, attempting to walk.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked her flatly. His eyes grew wide as he saw that the bulky brace Chopper had put on her lower torso lay on the floor. She had also removed the drip.

"My duty," Helena replied, wincing. "You can be on your way."

"You're making things worse you know," Zoro informed her.

"In a few hours, gods willing, I will be healed of this malady anyway," she replied.

"You don't know that," Zoro said. Then he decided that perhaps he ought to say the things he'd been contemplating outside her door. "Helena…you said that the gods will often ask for something you are not willing to give. What if that is the case this time?"

Helena sank to her knees shaking, not at his comment, but because her legs could no longer hold her up.

Zoro immediately went to help her back into bed, but she shook her head. "Place me on my vanity stool," she told him. "I am going to call my servants."

"Call your servants? I thought you didn't want anyone to know you're like this."

"I can pretend to be well," she replied. "And unless you know how to lace up a corset, I don't really have anyone else to ask at the moment."

Zoro felt his face flush at this, but he didn't let his embarrassment at the thought better the frustration he felt at her apparent idiocy. "Helena! You don't know if the gods can or will heal you! Yet here you go assuming things will work out!"

"Zoro." She said sternly as he bent to pick her up. Meeting his gaze, she went into commanding mode on him: "Put me on the stool."

Her voice and demeanor were intimidating when she got like that; even moreso now that pain fueled her determination. Zoro hesitated a moment, but broke the battle of wills when he broke his gaze with her.

"No," he said sedately, lifting her and turning toward the bed. "I can't lace up a corset, but I can put you back in your brace."

"This has nothing to do with you. Stop it!"

Zoro didn't respond.

"What do you know of my country and my gods! You don't even believe in them! Put me down!"

Zoro did put her down, but on the bed. She glared at him helplessly. Perhaps she would have hit him or tried to get up again as he bent to retrieve her brace, but she had apparently used most of her strength just trying to stand.

"Why does your captain keep searching for the One Piece even if it could be nothing but a rumor?" she demanded. "Why do you go into the grand line to become the World's Strongest when you will probably only die before you even face Mihawk again? Why does your cook look for the All Blue when it's probably just a myth, or your navigator seek to create a complete world map when such a task would take hundreds of lifetimes? Why do you take my hope from me but keep your own?"

Zoro stood, brace in hand, and stared at her. He wasn't sure how she meant to tie this all in with her breaking her back further, but she continued:

"I am my country's hope! My dream is to see it prosper! Let me do what I must to see it protected, even if only by the illusion of my strength."

He sighed. What was he doing? He normally didn't meddle like this in other people's lives, even his nakama's. He realized as she glared back at him, holding back tears of pain and frustration, that his sudden protectiveness was wholly inappropriate. She was perfectly capable of deciding what to do with her future, especially as it regarded the future of her country.

Allowing the brace to fall back to the floor, he picked her up, walked her across the room, and placed her on the stool in front of her vanity. She couldn't sit up straight and had to lean on it for support, gasping. She looked like she was having a hard time maintaining hold on consciousness.

"You're not going to fool anyone like that…" he pointed out, looking at her face in the mirror.

"Then I guess you're going to have to help me," she informed him through gritted teeth, glaring at his reflection over her shoulder. "Tell me you know what a corset looks like at least."

Zoro flushed again, unsure what to say or do, but was saved by Robin's voice from the door:

"It would appear you could use assistance, Princess," she said. "Why didn't you ask before we left?" She carried a book in her hands, which she returned to the book shelf. Apparently she had forgotten about it and taken it with her, lucky for Zoro. She shot him that mild smile of hers and Zoro felt his flush deepen as he realized she was amused at his expense.

"I was afraid Chopper-San wouldn't allow it," Helena replied sheepishly.

Helena directed Robin to the closet, and she came out again with the articles of clothing Helena asked for: a fresh blouse and cravat combo, floor length navy-colored skirt, a vest from the same type of material as the skirt, a fresh cape similar to the one she had torn up in the caves, underthings and yes –a stiff, white corset.

Zoro wasn't an expert on these things, but he was pretty sure Helena had not fought him in a corset before. She seemed a bit too flexible and bendy for that. His suspicions were confirmed when she eyed the article of clothing with a look of loathing.

"I normally refuse to wear this thing," she said. "It limits my movement. But it's good quality – made from sea king bone – it will help me sit upright without having to use the brace. Turn around if you would, Zoro."

Zoro complied, feeling much better about the whole situation.

"That's right, corset first. I think it's silly to wear these things on the outside," Helena said. Robin, who often made this fashion choice, and was in fact wearing a corset over a blouse at present, snorted but said nothing. The Princess didn't seem to notice and went on, "Have either of you heard if the throne room has been cleared of debris by now?"

"Yes, I believe it has been," Robin replied.

"Perfect," she replied. Then Zoro heard her gasp. "Not too tight! It's just to hold me up! Who cares about my figure?!"

"I think there may be a gentleman who does," Robin replied with a small chuckle. Zoro felt his face grow hot again, and was grateful he had his back to them. She wasn't talking about him right? He clearly and distinctly remembered turning the Princess down in front of the entire crew.

Wait, but if she wasn't talking about him, which jerk was she talking about? It had better not be Love Cook. Or that shady Troy character. Just thinking about Troy made Zoro mad.

A few moments later Zoro obtained permission to turn back around. Helena now sat upright on the vanity stool. She had her back to him as Robin started brushing her long blond hair. From behind at least she looked normal, sitting upright with perfect posture.

"We don't have a lot of time. Not if I'm going to set things right so that your friend can help capture the Sybil," Helena said. "I don't think anyone would think anything amiss if you just put it in a simple braid. When my servants are preparing me for court, they usually do something much…"

Before she could finish the sentence, Robin put her power to work. Multiple hands appeared, dividing the hair into several strands, then weaved them together in a plate that circled her head.

"…fancier…" Helena finished lamely, staring at the fantastic braiding in the mirror.

"I haven't tried anything with hair before," Robin said. "How did I do, Princess?"

Helena turned her head this way and that in the mirror, then winced with the motion. When she got a hold of herself, she shot Robin a smile through the mirror. "It looks wonderful."

"If you keep making faces like that, people are going to wonder," Zoro pointed out.

"I will maintain my courtly composure, thank you," Helena informed him with an air of mock snobbery. It actually did well to hide her pain.

"But you do look pale," Robin noted.

Robin used her multiple arms to retrieve makeup from the vanity, and Helena disappeared in a cloud of cosmetics. When she resurfaced she looked…well, like a princess. Not a particularly fancy princess, as her dress, though fine, was military in fashion. She forced a smile and to anyone standing more than a few feet away, she looked fine; a little tired, a little worn, but as regal and commanding as ever.

"You look good," Zoro said, nodding with approval. Then he realized what that may have sounded like and quickly covered his tracks, "I mean, you look passable."

"Passable?" Helena and Robin asked at the same time. Zoro refused to play their womanly game, and so kept silent.

"I believe we are missing something," Robin said after a moment. "Your crown?"

"Indeed," Helena replied.

"I won't be able to retrieve it for you," Robin informed her. "It is made of Sea Prism Stone, is that correct?"

"Yes," Helena replied, clearly impressed. "You have been doing your research. The crown is in the safe there on my vanity."

The safe of which she spoke was a small, heavy-looking box of gray metal – also sea prism stone no doubt. It was bolted into the vanity, which was a heavy type of wood that had also been bolted to the floor. Anyone trying to steal the crown would have to uproot the vanity first – or crack the combination on the safe.

At Helena's bidding, Zoro entered the combination, and it popped open at the seam, revealing a circlet of white metal, carved into the shape of laurel leaves. It rested on a red velvet cushion, gleaming at them invitingly.

"I've never seen sea prism like that," Robin observed. The crown had a lovely, pearly sheen to it. There were chips of minerals within it that reflected the light in a multitude of colors, leaving spots of light on the walls.

"This is how sea prism got its name," Helena replied, "In its natural state it is brittle and has a natural sheen. When treated it becomes the hard, useful metal most people know."

"In this state does it retain its properties against devil fruit holders?" Zoro asked, taking it carefully from the velvet lined box. He pricked a finger on the leaves as he went – they were as sharp as they looked.

"Indeed," Helena replied. "But it's less formidable as it can be broken with little force. Some call it Sea Prism Porcelain."

Zoro carefully lowered the crown onto her head, where it settled easily into the braids Robin had created. Robin carefully pinned it in place, avoiding contact with the sharp leaves especially.

"Now, how to get you to the throne room unseen," Robin said.

"We'll do it the same way you got me to the infirmary unseen," Helena replied. "I presume you discovered the secret passage behind the bookshelf?"

Robin nodded and Helena sighed.

"That passage is only meant to be used by Royals. It is a long-held family secret. I can guide you to the tunnel that leads to the throne room, but please…"

"Your secret is safe with us, Princess," Robin said with a little smile.

* * *

Sanji's first attempt at making churros were quickly thwarted by Chef Feta, who refused to let anyone use his kitchen, even if that someone was on orders from the princess. When the insane chef caught the straw hats, he booted them out. Then he insisted on making Churros himself, but they came out oozing with Cheese.

Rather than start another cheesy brawl, the Straw Hats set out to find another kitchen. That meant exploring the streets of downtown Ilium, which became a rather distracting venture, especially for Sanji. Between the pretty girls decked out in flattering chiton robes, and the stalls selling exotic foods, there was plenty to occupy the young chef's attention. Usopp and Chopper had only to remind him of Princess Helena and he became suddenly duty bound once more. Luffy also presented a challenge, what with all of the food stalls, but as he wasn't as crucial to the Churro plan, Usopp and Chopper let him be and soon left him behind.

It was amazing how quickly the city could go from desolate to decked out. Everything had completely transformed from the night before.

"Everyone seems so happy," Chopper observed.

Usopp nodded. "They must be relieved to be rid of that dark menace, monster, thing."

The 'dark menace' monster had disintegrated into shadow in the execution plaza soon after it had died. No one seemed too bothered by it, but Usopp had to wonder why and how it had gone. He'd feel a lot better about the demon if he could still see that it was dead.

"Yeah, but it just seems odd," Chopper went on. "This is a funeral, isn't it? The Princess talked about the Funeral Games."

"I guess they have a different way of mourning their dead here," Usopp said with a shrug.

"It is dishonorable to weep over the dead," a voice said. They turned to see Hector's son Astayanax, sitting in a corner of the plaza. He was the only one who looked like he had been weeping. "One may mourn during the actual funeral, but the festival leading to them and the Funeral Games thereafter are a celebration of that person's life."

He had a somber expression on his face despite all he said. If memory served, the kid's mother's breaths were numbered. Perhaps it was dishonorable to mourn the dead, but not the dying.

"Seems like a rather large celebration," Sanji said, trying to change the subject.

"Well, we have many people to celebrate, including our king," Astayanax replied heavily. "And what are you pirates up to?"

"We were thinking of making a Churro stand," Usopp said.

"Trying to make a little extra money, eh?" he chuckled. "I thought pirates were supposed to pillage."

"We were able to find ingredients easily enough," Sanji informed him, "But unfortunately we can't get to a kitchen."

"Ah, yes. Chef Feta can be…well, possessive. Most people don't like to eat in the palace these days," Astayanax said. "Well, any friends of Princess Helena's are friends of mine. It may not be fancy, but you can come use our kitchen. This way."

He seemed like he wanted to find something to do to get his mind off of things. The pirates were quick to accept his offer.

* * *

Zoro sat quietly hidden in the shadow of a pillar in the crumbling throne room. There wasn't much he could do for Helena now that he and Robin had brought her here, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. There she sat, stiff and attentive; her practical but regal attire coupled with the laurel leaf crown made her the very picture of command. If he hadn't known better, he'd have thought her completely recovered from her former injuries.

But he did know better. He knew that Robin sat hidden behind the large and imperious throne, reading another book while simultaneously lending the Princess a hand – or rather three, to be precise. Hidden from all but the most discerning eye, Robin's powers along with the corset kept Helena upright.

No one had expected the Princess to suddenly take command from the throne room. The room hadn't been exactly empty when Zoro and Robin had brought her there, but everyone had been too busy to notice her sudden appearance until she was comfortably in position to command their attention.

Zoro wondered why they had gone through all the trouble at all. Helena simply set to work organizing the large Funeral Celebration to be held starting that night at Midnight. She mainly delegated it to a middle-aged woman wearing a purple toga, black and red kilt, robo-cop sunglasses, red fur coat and pink and purple hair that had been gelled into a single point. This eclectic, loud-mouthed fashionista went by the name of Nysa, and apparently held the role of royal party planner, among other things.

Soon Nysa went on her way, and the Princess met with other members of her staff; the treasurer, someone over reconstruction, et al. A runner was dispatched to fetch some royal dance masters. The runner – a lithe, red-faced man with remarkably high cheek bones – returned with the party in time to knock over Chef Feta, who'd come to discuss food or some such.

Cheese went everywhere of course. The runner stuttered apologies at an unbelievably rapid rate.

"Sorryyourcheesiness, Imean, yourchefliness! Sorryindeed! Yesindeed! Indeedlydeed! - Princessroyalhighness, IhavebroughtRobertusandGloriadne,justasyourhighroyalnessrequested. IndeedIhave. Ihaveindeedlydeedlydeed!"

"Yes, thank you Taxy. You are excused for the moment."

"IndeedIwillgo! Indeedlydeed!"

Before the royal cleanup crew could be called and commence mopping up the mess, and before Chef Feta had time to throw a tantrum, Helena ordered everyone out of the room. Zoro was again impressed with how easily her orders were carried out. She did have a stern face when she went into commanding mode, but it was more than that. Her people were used to putting their trust in her.

"What is it that the royal dance masters can help you with, highness?"

The man Helena had summoned, one called Robertus, had a bandage wrapped around his cherry red hair.

"Robertus, I am sorry to have called for you. I know that you and your wife both suffered a good deal during the attack. But as things stand, I can't call Hector away and the Kingdom stands in need of the Wood Wood fruit."

Robertus nodded. "Yes. Andromache is not doing well…"

An expression of pain flashed behind Helena's eyes, but she did nothing else to betray her emotions over the event.

"Don't worry about me, Princess. You were right to call me here to help in the General's stead." Robertus went on. "I actually just spoke with him, and as the situation would have it, I have also Alpha'd his power."

"Good," Helena said.

"I take it you would like me to visit Raquelene?" asked the woman Helena had summoned – Gloriadne, if Zoro remembered correctly.

"Yes," Helena replied. "That is, I am not sure this task will require both of you, but time is of the essence, and the faster we can work the better. That is the power you gain when you come in contact with the Pebble Pebble fruit, is that correct?"

"Yes, highness."

"Very well, here is what I need for you to do…"

* * *

Nami had a lot of time to wonder where the rest of her idiotic crew had gotten to over the course of the day. How they could have gone to busy themselves in the castle while their ship needed salvaging and cleaning, and most of all, _guarding_ , was anyone's guess.

As soon as she had heard that the _Merry_ had been salvaged, she'd made her way to shore. It hadn't been easy. Apparently news of their acquittal hadn't reached outside the city walls. People kept trying to capture her. Of a sudden they left her alone. Later in the day, they started treating her like an honored guest.

It was strange, but she took advantage of the peoples' behavior with good humor, putting them to work on the ship. With their help she'd entirely removed the ship's contents and had her charts drying on clothes lines. Not that they were much use anymore. Smudged and running, they might serve as a guide to help her draw new maps, but she doubted it.

And their log book… well, the adventures were lost. Even if Hector repaired their ship, there were some things that couldn't be undone.

Nami sat back on the shore, and grinned despite herself. She could probably demand some compensation from all of this. Helena _was_ a Princess after all. Next to the last princess they'd met, whose kingdom had kind of just survived three years of drought and a civil war, Helena was blooming rich. Nami would be sure to milk the situation for all it was worth.

Thus lost in thought, with visions of berries dancing in her head, she almost didn't see the couple dance toward her until they stood right in front of her, the man dipping the woman in a classic ballroom pose.

The man wore a bandage around his fire engine red hair, which had been shaved into patterns that looked like boxy ocean waves. He wore a loosely buttoned white shirt under a toga that would have been embarrassingly short, but he wore biker shorts that exposed only his hairy but staunch looking calves from the knee down. He also wore black dress socks and a pair of black dancing shoes.

He held the blue haired woman with gloved hands. Both were wearing gloves, actually. He had the kind that an Edwardian gentleman would wear; hers were up to her elbows. Somehow they worked with the sparkly, Latin-cut, flippy, flowy, purple toga the woman wore, which she also supplemented with a pair of black biker shorts. How she balanced on rhinestone studded stilettos while walking through sand was anyone's guess.

"We take it you're Nami-San, the Straw Hat's navigator?" the man said, swinging the woman around dipping her the other way.

Nami was so taken aback by the sudden dance performance happening on the beach that all she could do was nod.

"Perfect. Then I assume this is your ship," the man said, spinning the woman up his arm and into a lift. "Shall we, Gloriadne?"

"Indeed we shall, Robertus!" the woman replied.

He dropped her into a cradle, then set her on her feet, and spun her away like a top. She came to a stop in a flamenco position, arm arched over her head. He too leapt away from her and struck a Latin pose where he landed.

"Ready, mi Amor?" Gloriadne asked. She stood the whole length of the broken _Merry_ apart from her partner.

"Ready, Amorcita!" he replied.

As one they ripped off their gloves and tucked them into their belts. With a fluid, powerful motion they shoved their bare fists into the hull of the _Merry._ Nami leapt to her feet in shock to see roots suddenly sprout from their arms. Gloriadne's locked into the prow of the ship while Robertus took up the back end. They shoved the two halves of the ship back together with a thunderous crack. The wood became fibrous again, just like it had under Hector's power. Between the two of them, the dancers had the _Going Merry_ back together in no time.

When they had pieced it back together, they used their wood powers to lift the ship and place it back in the ocean. Retrieving their gloves, Robertus lifted Gloriadne above his head, spun her around, and launched her onto the deck of the _Merry_. She flipped and landed gracefully.

"Time to inspect and make sure everything's in order," Robertus said to Nami. And before the Navigator knew what was happening, he had picked her up just like he'd done with Gloriadne, and launched her, shrieking, onto the ship.

"Robertus, mi Amor," Gloriadne said, catching Nami and dipping her before she crashed into the deck. "Remember, not all ladies know how to dance."

"A shame!" he replied.

"Who ARE you people?" Nami demanded as Gloriadne spun her once and placed her on her feet. "And how do you both have the same devil fruit power as that Hector guy?"

"We are Robertus and Gloriadne, possessors of the Alpha-Omega Fruit. Robertus can imitate the power of the last person he touches," Gloriadne replied as Robertus leapt onto the deck beside her, again striking a pose.

"And Gloriadne can imitate the _opposite_ power of the last person she touches," he supplied. "As it happens we have someone who works for the Princess who has a devil fruit for manipulating stone, which gives Gloriadne the Wood Wood power. And I'm sure you've met General Hector…"

"Oh yes. We've met," Nami replied with little humor.

"Well let's see the damage he's done, shall we?" Gloriadne supplied.

They set to work investigating the ship, ensuring that everything was in order. It was. Nami was impressed at how well they had pieced everything back together in a matter of, well, seconds! When they disembarked, however, she made a show of sighing. This was her chance to get a few berries out the situation, she thought deviously.

"It looks like the ship is, well, ship-shape," she said. "But I'm afraid there are some things that can't be recovered."

"Are you missing anything?" Robertus asked in genuine concern. "We can contact the divers to see if they can retrieve it…"

"No, they were pretty thorough the first time, it's just," Nami sniffled histrionically, "My sea charts. And our log. I don't think you realize how valuable these are." As she continued, waving her arms over toward the clotheslines. "This represents months of work and research. It cannot be recovered. You might even say they were…" she managed to squeeze out a few crocodile tears, " _invaluable_."

"Oh, that's easy enough," Gloriadne said dismissively. She approached one of the clotheslines and retrieved a now dry sheet of paper.

"What?" Nami asked, tears stopping suddenly.

"Well, trees are living things see, and living things have memories," the dancer said as she took a corner of the paper in each hand, and her husband grabbed the other ends in a similar fashion. "Robertus and I discovered we could do this a little while ago. It takes a combined effort – something I'm sure Hector couldn't accomplish on his own. Give us a minute. We'll have to concentrate."

Nami watched in fascination as the paper wavered beneath their grip. The blurred mess of ink on what was once her sea chart started _moving_ , swirling in eddies across the paper surface. Soon it settled into lines, recognizable lines. Words and labels in her handwriting also appeared. Within a minute her chart was back to what it had been.

She felt so relieved she burst into a flood of real tears. Her charts were saved! For all she had tried to comfort herself in the idea of money, had even convinced herself to put on a smile, this was so much better.

Gloriadne patted her on the back, and Robertus handed her an envelope. "The Princess asked that we give you this letter. She said it was urgent that you meet up with your friends."

Sniffling, Nami took the letter and scanned it.

"We'll handle things here," Gloriadne said, waving to the maps hanging on clotheslines. "Whatever it is they need you for, you'd best get going."

* * *

Luffy walked the streets of Ilium, his arms and cheeks full of various festival goodies. The best part? As the now well-known special guest of Princess Helena, people gave him stuff for free!

He still wanted to try those special churros Sanji planned on making. He'd already had plenty of churros that night, but what did that matter? The captain didn't exactly have a discerning palette, but even so he knew Sanji's were probably the best.

Unfortunately he'd gotten himself lost pretty quickly and had no idea where the others were. And there was no sign of a nine-foot tall woman either – he figured this Sybil person had to be pretty easy to spot in a crowd, and had forgotten completely about her disguise.

In his quest to find his way back to his friends, he did run across an elderly woman covered in a purple cloak. She seemed to take up half the narrow street as she walked at a slow crawl between the stalls. Not wanting to be rude, Luffy walked slowly behind her and finished up the copious amounts of food he already had. But when he'd gobbled that all down, and she'd only progressed about a foot, he stretched his arm to launch himself around the elderly roadblock.

His plan to get around her worked in a sense, but it also sent him flying over the rows of festive stalls and into a back alleyway. Now even more lost than before, he used his powers to pull himself onto the rooftops. He ran toward the outer walls, as they would likely offer the best vantage point.

What he didn't know was that the walls were laced with sea prism stone. In landing on them, he found himself tumbling back into the city. He lay dazed on the ground for what felt like a minute or so. When he regained his senses, he smelled something that brought him immediately to his feet:

Meat!

Such a scent couldn't be ignored. He followed his astute nose to a tavern cleverly titled _The Hole in the Wall_. Brightly lit and emanating the cheery sound of cutlery on dinner plates, the tavern was inviting despite its crumbling paint.

Luffy threw open the saloon doors and walked straight up to the bartender.

"Meat!" he demanded.

He was soon obliged with a large pile of succulent lamb souvlaki, which he started downing with gusto, tossing aside some of the skewers and eating some by mistake.

The tavern was crowded, so the conversations between customers mostly meshed together. Luffy wasn't really listening, but a phrase caught his ear eventually, tuning him in to a shady looking group of three men sitting at a table near his corner of the bar.

"…need to work together to take down Princess Helena…" a big guy wearing a sports jacket over a toga was saying. "If we strategize, we can…"

"It's not Helena we need to worry about," another cut him off. This guy had more facial hair than face, covering him in a large orange bush. "Agamemnon, the problem is _Roronoa_. If we don't take him out, we're toast…"

"Menelaus, you've got a good point," the guy called Agamemnon said, baring a row of golden teeth in a menacing smile as he puffed on a cigar, "What do we need to do to take care of the Princess' little pirate friend?"

"You guys are talking through your hat," a third thug put in. This guy wore nothing but a pleated skirt with shoulder straps, like a pair of overalls. He was of medium build, but every inch of him was covered in muscle. He looked pretty manly, but he was wearing woman's heels.

"Come off it, Achilles," Menelaus said. His beard was so full that Luffy couldn't see his lips. When he spoke his mouth was just a rustle in the orange bush. "He's strong. 60 million berry bounty."

"I didn't say he wasn't strong," the man in heels said. "But Roronoa Zoro _turned her down_ , can you believe it? I hear the Princess cried in front of her whole army. Such a precious little thing, that girl…"

The three laughed derisively. Luffy didn't get it. The Sword Princess was really strong. Not just strong for a girl, strong period. She hadn't cried or done anything _precious_ , as far as he'd seen.

"No she didn't," he said. He'd forgotten that he wasn't part of the conversation he was overhearing. "And Zoro turned her down 'cause I told him to. He can't get married without my permission."

He went on eating as the three men at their table looked at him in silence.

"Oh, and who might you be, ya scrawny runt?" Agamemnon demanded at last.

"Yeah, what kind of person could tell the likes of Roronoa Zoro what to do?" Menelaus asked.

"He's Straw Hat Luffy," a calm voice on the other side of Luffy answered. "One of Princess Helena's honored guests. Or hadn't you heard?"

It was the dodgy guy. Luffy hadn't noticed Troy sitting there.

" _That_ skinny little pig is Straw Hat Luffy?" Achilles asked as Luffy shoved more food into his mouth with gusto.

"Yup," Luffy replied through a mouthful. "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates."

Agamemnon, Menelaus, and Achilles burst into laughter.

"Oh, King of the Pirates, very nice," Menelaus choked out between guffaws.

"So let me get this straight," Achilles said, wiping tears from his eyes. " _You_ told _Roronoa Zoro_ he couldn't marry a _princess_? Why would he need permission from the likes of you?"

Why did people keep asking him that? Clearly because he was the captain.

"Why wouldn't you _want_ him to marry her?"

Um, because Nami said if he did he would leave the crew.

"So what? Is our princess not good enough for you?"

What did that have to do with it?

The meat was really good, but the air had gotten tense. Luffy took his plate and tipped its contents into his mouth, eating the rest of the souvlaki, skewers and all, before he lost his chance.

"Don't talk smack about our cute Princess Helena-Chan!" Menelaus said. "She'll be married to one of us one day!"

He took a swing at Luffy, who jumped into the air with full cheeks bouncing as he went. Menelaus' huge fist took out a good chunk of the bar. Luffy's smaller one knocked him face down into the wreckage a moment later.

Troy didn't flinch. As the wreckage hadn't quite reached his portion of the bar, he continued calmly drinking his sake, a smirk on his pleasant face.

"You were the ones talking smack about her," Luffy pointed out with his mouth still full, landing on top of the table between Achilles and Agamemnon. "She's not a cry-baby."

"Who are you calling a cry-baby?" Achilles demanded, sniffling suddenly.

"I said, _she's_ not a…" Luffy started.

"I'm not a cry-baby!" he whined, kicking his manly leg across the table. It's turned out that Achilles' stiletto heel had a blade on it, which Luffy barely managed to dodge. Jumping again with cheeks a-jiggle, he knocked Achilles into the ground with a gum gum bazooka, creating a crater.

A moment later, Menelaus had recovered from the bar's wreckage. Retrieving a giant sword he kept on his back, he swung it at Luffy, but as he was still dizzy, he nearly got Agamemnon instead. The later managed to parry the blow by drawing a thin sword from a diamond topped cane.

"Don't attack me, you idiot!" Agamemnon cried, "Get _him._ "

They both turned to swing at Luffy, but he sent them both flying with a gum gum gatling. As Agamemnon struck the opposite wall, Achilles went smashing through the bar on the other side of Troy, who continued to sip his sake, unperturbed. Luffy landed atop the table and finally managed to swallow his dinner.

The bartender stared at him in utter, dumbfounded shock. Troy handed him some cash, finishing his drink as the last of the bar collapsed of its own accord. "Princess Helena's got his tab," he said. "Send an invoice to castle if you need more to cover repairs."

The bartender nodded, mouth still hanging open. Luffy cheerfully jumped down from the table and started on his merry way. Achilles had started crying for his mum, but the other two were out cold.

"Why didn't you help them?" the bartender asked.

"They started it," Troy replied. "Come to think of it, you should probably bill Agamemnon for the repairs. Besides…"

"Besides?" asked the Bartender.

"Besides…I wanted to see what kind of man leads Roronoa Zoro."

A moment later, Straw Hat Luffy, who had almost made it to the door, turned and bowed to the bartender.

"Thank you for the delicious meat," he said. "Sorry about the mess."

With that he turned, grabbed both ends of the doorframe, and slingshot himself from the tavern, eager to return to the festivities.

* * *

"So, tell me again why we're here," Nami said, sulkily taking a bite of a churro as Sanji sold some to a crowd of young females. The girls giggled, and he immediately lowered the price to zero.

Chopper glanced at Astayanax, who was busy helping with the churros and thus out of earshot. "It's to help Helena," he said. "We need to catch the Sybil so she can fix her back and…"

"No, I know that," Nami replied. "But why do we care to help her? I mean, her people have given us enough trouble already. We don't owe her anything."

"I thought you said they fixed the _Merry_ , and even your sea charts," Usopp put in. He looked considerably happier than he had earlier that afternoon. It was only by some insistence that they managed to keep him from running down to the _Merry_ to see her repaired. "What do you have to complain about?"

"Yeah, and we're even Helena's special guests!" Chopper added. "I like her. She reminds me of Vivi…"

"Not to mention, they've promised us _compensation_ ," Usopp added. "That means gold, right? You should be happy."

"They should just give it to us and let us leave," Nami said with a huff.

Chopper and Usopp exchanged a glance and a shrug. "Hey Chopper, check this out!" Usopp said, pulling something out of his bag. "I found a stall that sells golden apples, just like in Alabasta!"

"No way!" Chopper exclaimed. "Do they work just like the other ones?"

"Only one way to find out, right?" Usopp said, making to put the apple into his mouth. Nami knocked him upside the head.

"You idiot, that's a normal apple painted gold, just like before," she said.

"Oh hey, there's writing on it," Usopp observed, retrieving it. "' _For the Fairest' –_ Oh, well, I hate to brag, but I _am pretty_ good-looking."

"It's obviously meant to be a gift, idiot," Nami said with a face-palm.

"But if it says that you should give it to Nami-san!" Sanji exclaimed. "Clearly _she_ is the fairest."

"Guys!" Chopper said nervously, completely derailing the conversation. "Does that big old lady in the red cloak look at all suspicious?"

"Wow, she bought a lot of Churros," Usopp observed, "Do you think it could be…?"

"Only one way to find out, right?" Nami said with a wink.

A moment later she was gone, and so was the woman's cloak. But the woman beneath it was just an ordinary old woman. She glared angrily around her, trying to see what had happened to her cloak.

Nami chuckled awkwardly. "Here, your cloak nearly…blew away…in the…wind…" she said with an awkward smile. "Good thing I caught it for you." She held out the cloak. The old woman grabbed it and left without a coherent word.

"You're so beautiful, even when you mess up, Nami-San!" Sanji exclaimed in a would-be whisper, something everyone in the vicinity could easily hear. Nami glared at him.

"How are we supposed to find this woman?" she demanded angrily. "Steal the cloak of every old, churro-buying codger in town?"

"What?" Astayanax asked, looking curiously back at his pirate companions. "Wait a minute, you guys aren't trying to find…" he glanced around nervously and lowered his voice, "the _Sybil_ , are you?"

"Well, yeah. The princess asked us to help find her…" Usopp replied.

"She's planning to use the god powers!" Astayanax murmured, more to himself. "But what could she need them for? Unless…" He turned to them suddenly. "Did she say which God she wants to consult? It isn't Apollo is it?"

"Sorry, she didn't say," Sanji replied. "Why? What's it to you?"

"I have to go," he said mysteriously. "You guys don't need my help anymore, do you?" He took off running toward the nearby palace.

"Well, a better description of what she looks like would help!" Nami called after him.

"How should I know? I've never met her!" Astayanax called back, and then he was gone.

"Wonder what's gotten into him," Nami huffed. "I guess finding her won't be obvious…" She trailed off when her attention fell on another apparently old lady making her way at a snail's crawl through the street. The woman wore a long purple cloak that dragged behind her like it belonged to someone taller. She carried a large bundle of churros in her arms which she took large bites from intermittently with full, _young_ lips and good, straight, strong teeth.

"Or maybe it'll be stupidly obvious…" Nami finished. The others nodded.

Before the woman could get to their stall, Nami approached her with a fresh churro. "Would you like a free sample? Sanji's churros are the best in town!"

"I'll be the judge of that!" If the woman's half obscured face was young, she at least _sounded_ like she had a few decades on her. She nabbed the churro and shoved it in her mouth, then smiled euphorically. "You know, lass, you may be ri—HEY!"

Nami had easily stolen the cloak and retreated to a safe distance in the time it took the woman to down the churro. Now exposed, it became apparent that to disguise herself she had not only bent over to make it look like she had a hunch, but she had also walked on her knees, which explained her snail's pace.

The woman, while indeed youthful in appearance, was broad shouldered and buxom. She stood to her full height, looming intimidatingly as streams of silver hair cascaded down her back. The only thing that detracted from her otherwise heavenly face was a slightly bulbous nose, which wiggled as she spoke. This didn't stop Sanji, though. A moment later he had a rose in hand, which he held out to her exclaiming:

"Ah, my beautiful goddess! It is such a privilege to meet your divine self at last!"

"Shut up! I'm not a goddess!" The woman said, knocking him aside with a hand the size of a frying pan. "How dare you steal the cloak of the Sybil! The gods will hear of this, and I can assure you, it won't be pretty! They will fry you all with lightning and gnaw on your bones! They'll use your intestines for jump ropes and make balloons of your stomachs and…"

"I think this is supposed to be the intimidation part," Usopp whispered to Chopper.

"I-I-It's working!" Chopper replied, hiding the tears in his eyes as he covered his face with his hat brim.

"Ha! This is nothing," Usopp said. He jumped atop their Churro stand, which brought him about to the height of her shoulders. "USOPP….SPELLLLLLLL!"

"Huh?" the Sybil paused in her tirade of threats for just long enough to allow the sharp-shooter to go on.

"Nami, Sanji, Chopper cover your ears!" he cried. "You have razorblades in your teeth! Five ulcers form on your gums! A needle embeds itself in the skin beneath your fingernail! You step on a lego, then stub all five toes one at a time kicking a wall!"

"Ahhhh!" The Sybil cried, "I can feel it. What is this horrible magic?"

"You rip off a piece of duct tape from across your mouth! You smash your funny bone into a table and pain shoots up your arm. You put two staples into your hand one at a time with a staple gun!"

"Stop! Stop! I give! What is it you want?" the Sybil moaned. But before the pirates could say anything more a familiar figure came flying through the air, smashing the Sybil into the stone street when he landed.

"LUFFY!" his crew cried.

"Oh, sorry lady!" he laughed, getting himself upright. "I overshot."

"You've knocked her unconscious!" his crew informed him. "That was the Sybil!"

"Oh, good," Luffy replied. "Let's take her to the sword princess!"


	14. Chapter 14 - The Judgement of Zoro

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:

If my readers are not familiar with the Trojan War, particularly the Judgement of Paris, here's a quick rundown. Once upon a time, Eris (goddess of Discord) was left out of a party on Olympus. She showed up anyway, hidden, and tossed a golden apple (labeled "For the Fairest") into the mix. Naturally all the goddesses of Olympus duked it out for the apple, with the top three contenders being Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite.

They asked a mortal to decide the contest for them; a shepherd prince named Paris of Troy. Each goddess attempted to bribe the Prince; Hera offered to make him king of a vast kingdom (all of Europe and Asia, according to Wikipedia), Athena offered him skill and wisdom in war, and Aphrodite offered the most beautiful woman in the world. Paris, like the teenage male he was, said, "gimme the pretty girl!" Thus he was awarded Helen, the wife of Menelaus, more commonly known as Helen of Troy.

The rest, as they say, is history. Now before you ask, yes, I did name Helena after Helen of Troy. (going with the more Scandinavian pronunciation as "He-lain-a" rather then He-len-a because I was reading a Chekov play at the time, and I thought it had a nice ring to it. Yelena, Elaine and Elaina are also variations on the name Helen). However, I think you've probably noticed by now she acts nothing like her. Nor is she meant to be the most beautiful woman in the world. she has, in a sense, made herself into a war prize, but you can analyze that for yourselves.

My Traffic stats are down (is that a site wide thing?), so I have no real way of knowing how many people come to visit these days. Please leave your comments and feedback. I love to hear from my readers!

* * *

Ch. 14 – The Judgement of Zoro

Zoro dozed off easily behind his pillar. He couldn't help it – party planning and affairs of state were _boring_. The last _important_ piece of news he heard had been of the _Merry_ 's successful repair. That and he caught something about plans to bust out the best sake for the Funeral Games, something normally reserved for some "City of Dionysus" festival.

He'd been out cold when a hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder, shaking him hard before it disappeared in a flurry of Lotus petals. He started to his senses, hand on his swords, then shot a glare at Robin, who still sat placidly reading a book behind Helena's throne. Clearly there was no immediate danger, so there wasn't really any reason to have awoken him. But she was smiling mysteriously to herself.

A moment later he forgot his annoyance with her as another annoyance announced its presence in the form of a ridiculously princely sounding voice. And by princely, he meant flamboyant and girly.

"Your loveliness!" it said. What kind of man talked like that? "So this is the face that launched a thousand ships. It is an honor and a privilege to meet you at last!"

"Ah, Prince Pompadour," Helena's flat tone belayed her lack of enthusiasm. "You flatter me, I think we're only at about 753 ships by now. When did you arrive? I received your emissary, what was it, two months ago?"

"Indeed, your highness! I, along with these worthy princes, arrived during the course of the past few weeks. But I'm afraid we were unable to issue a proper challenge, what with…well, you know how recent events prevented us from beholding your magnificent beauty. It was worth the wait though, wouldn't you say, gentlemen?"

Still seated with his back to the pillar, Zoro peaked over his shoulder and caught sight of a small crowd of suitors, dressed to the nines in silks and jewels, wigs, hats and crowns. Zoro had to stifle a laugh. They looked, well, completely unequal to the queen-to-be. All wore various, highly decorative blades at their belts, but he doubted they were for more than show.

"We hate to admit it, Princess," Pompadour said, brushing a large curl out of his face. "But there were quite a few of us who almost left."

"How noble of you to wait," Helena replied, somehow managing to keep the condescension out of her voice.

"Indeed," a familiar, calm tenor said, doing nothing to hide his own disgust. "How noble to stand idly by while the princess and her men fought for their lives to protect the kingdom!"

Troy. Zoro glared at him from behind the pillar. He was tempted to cut the cretin down right then and there if what Troy said hadn't made so much sense. The Lieutenant General looked pleased about something, but whatever it was it didn't put him above insulting contenders for Helena's hand.

"Lieutenant General!" Helena said reproachfully. "These men have made a long journey to challenge me! They are under no obligation to defend a kingdom that does not belong to them."

"Fops…" Troy murmured under his breath. Zoro couldn't have been the only one to hear him. And he agreed whole-heartedly. Troy went on more audibly, "As it stands your highness…"

Helena cut him short. "Lieutenant General, I'm afraid these men arrived before you did. If you please…"

"Yes, eh hem," Pompadour stepped in front of Troy with disdain. "Your majesty, I, Pompadour III of the Kingdom of Macaroni would like to formally challenge you to a duel forthwith…"

"Princess, that is what I am here to address," Troy's usual serenity settled on his features, hiding the previous smugness but barely. "I'm afraid these _men_ ," he said the word implying doubt, "made the journey for nothing. We have just discovered your father's will. Before accepting any challenges, please read this."

He bowed before the throne, holding the will within reach. Helena pursed her lips, taking the parchment carefully. Her hand shook from pain and exhaustion. Zoro hoped the crew would arrive with the Sybil soon.

A moment later the shaking increased, but from anger now. Helena looked utterly betrayed. Her eyes scanned the page in the same spot again and again. To Zoro's surprise, that anger somehow drove her to her feet. Robin looked surprised too. Dropping her book, she quickly used her powers to keep Helena from tumbling to the ground.

"Lieutenant General Troy, it is clear my father had a good deal of faith in your ability to one day defeat me. If you wish to honor his will, you will hone your skills between now and the games, where I will face any man who wishes to try his hand against mine."

"Princess, the will clearly states…" Troy started.

"It clearly states that my father thought you were more of a man than you are. All of you, get out. I have more important matters to attend to at present. That includes _you_ , Paris."

Her eyes darted to an upper balcony. Zoro followed her gaze to see a pretty boy with a flop of brown hair, aiming a bow and arrow straight at her. The string in the pretty-boy's bow was completely taut. Anyone with half a brain would recognize him as an assassin, but Helena didn't seem phased by his presence more than any of the other men in the room.

A moment later he let the arrow fly, but Zoro was already there. He split it down the middle, standing in front of the Princess with eyes ablaze.

If he hadn't been there, what would she have done, he wondered. What would any of them have done? Troy had barely drawn his swords by the time the arrow struck Zoro's katana.

Helena reached out and touched his shoulder with a shaking hand before he could launch himself at the balcony and take down the archer with a bloody vengeance.

The group of suitors gasped collectively. Murmurs ran through the room.

"So it's true…"

"…the Princess _has_ been defeated…"

"…by a pirate!"

"Not just a pirate…"

"…that's Roronoa Zoro."

"I told you...!"

"…That guy beat me up this morning!"

"You'd better clear out," Zoro rumbled, naked blade still in hand.

The suitors turned tail and fled. Zoro kept an eye on Paris, who upon a second glance appeared to be a native citizen rather than a foreign dignitary. The man looked unapologetic, and even dared to blow Helena a kiss as he left.

Troy was the last to go. "Please, Helena," he said. "Don't put yourself through this again."

"Lieutenant General, if you do not leave this instant I will have you demoted."

Troy gave her a final tragic look before leaving. Helena called out to him before he walked out the door. "Lieutenant General?"

He turned back, a look of hope spreading across his features only to be crushed a moment later:

"You will not refer to me so informally again, understood?"

He nodded. "Yes, your majesty." And he disappeared.

For a moment, Helena was alone in her throne room with the two Straw Hat pirates, as her servants and soldiers acted as crowd control to the affronted group of suitors. The moment they were gone, her anger ebbed just enough that she teetered where she stood. Robin and Zoro were both there to catch her, and they lowered her onto her throne.

Zoro fully expected her to scold him for having again shamed her before the public, but she didn't say anything for a long moment. When she spoke, it was weakly:

"How could father betray me like this…?"

Robin took the will and scanned it briefly, then looked at Helena in grim understanding.

"Read it aloud," Helena said quietly.

"Should my daughter remain unmarried at the time of my passing, let it be known that her hand should be given to Lieutenant General Troy du Noir, who has both my blessing and the approbation of the kingdom."

"That seems pretty straightforward," Zoro observed.

"Yes," Robin agreed sympathetically.

"He's going to have to work harder so he can beat you before someone else does," Zoro went on. "If he respects your father, at any rate."

Robin looked a little surprised, if that woman _could_ look surprised that is. She shook her head, but Helena smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you for not murdering Paris," Helena continued, looking more cheerful now but no less fatigued. "He's sometimes a nuisance, but he's a loyal nuisance nonetheless. And he's Hector's brother."

"Hector's…?" Zoro started. The pretty-boy looked nothing like General Hector. "That man tried to kill you," he went on flatly.

"There are lots of men who try to kill me," she retorted with weary humor. "He's been trying to defeat me for years, despite my insistence that only swordsmen can qualify." Her eyes went out of focus, and her speech started to slow. "Ah, yes. I don't know if I could have dodged the arrow that time. Thank you for deflecting…him for…me..."

Her voice trailed off, and she slumped as she lost consciousness.

Robin and Zoro exchanged glances. What were they supposed to do with the Princess down for the count? Even if they were honored guests, it probably wouldn't look good for anyone to find her here, unconscious with two pirates.

For better or for worse, the next person to enter the room was General Hector, who had sprouted branches to try and keep hold of his large son, Astayanax as he charged into the throne room. He must have been pretty determined to have made it through the crowd outside the door.

"I was just with the pirates, Dad. They're trying to catch the Sybil! We _have_ to try."

"But Astayanax, the Princess can't be in her throne room, she's…" Hector caught sight of Robin and Zoro, who stood in front of the unconscious Princess looking guilty. "What are you two doing here?" His son had stopped struggling, so he allowed the branches to disappear. "The Princess isn't _actually_ here is she…?"

He caught sight of Helena, and immediately turned to command the doors be shut, and that no one be permitted to enter without his permission.

"What's going on?" he demanded. His recent bout with grief had left his eyes puffy and red, and his temper less than favorable. "Why is the princess not resting? Her back…" His eyes widened in understanding as the pieces fell into place. "So she _is_ going to use the God Powers."

"She wouldn't have asked you to keep her injury a secret otherwise," Robin observed calmly. "Unfortunately she seems to believe that in the meantime she must maintain a show of power in order to protect the kingdom."

"To keep the suitors back, more like," Hector snapped. "She's dug her own grave with that blasted vow. Any of those peacocks out there could beat her in this state."

"She is capable of making her own decisions," Zoro put in tersely.

"And implicating all of Ilium with them, pirate. Or did you not notice…?"

"Or did _you_ not notice how she just dismissed an army of idiots without having to fight any of them?" Zoro cut him off. He felt the need to defend her decision. After all, he had brought her here, which meant he was culpable if something happened to her or Ilium.

The argument continued as a June bug lazily flew through the hall, bumping into columns as it went. Zoro had drawn his swords and Hector sprouted branches by the time it reached them, but they didn't notice it as it bonked into Hector's helmet twice, nor as it made it past them to trip on Robin's shoulder. It tumbled through the air, finally finding its wings only to smack into Princess Helena's forehead. It tumbled down to the middle of her lap, landing on its back with its legs flailing in confusion.

"I'll chop you into kindling," Zoro threatened the General.

Hector almost certainly had a witty retort on hand, but he was interrupted by the sound of his liege screaming blue murder. Zoro and the General turned with their weapons prepped for any oncoming danger, but it took them a while to see what had woken Helena in the first place, much less made her shriek.

"Get it off me!" she squealed, making futile gestures at it with her hands.

Hector and Zoro exchanged confused glances, then both at once responded:

"Oh…"

"…A bug…"

"Don't just stand there, you idiots!" she squealed. "It's so gross! Kill it! Ahhh!"

One of Robin's arms appeared on the throne, retrieved the bug, and sent it on its bumbling way.

"Oh right. I forgot you're afraid of…" Zoro started with a chuckle, only to have Helena peg him in the side of the head with her fist. He'd made the mistake of standing within range.

"Shut up, loud mouth," she said through gritted teeth.

Hector laughed; a big, booming sound that came from his gut. It was almost too much, but then, he was going through a lot. "Oh, come on, Princess. Everyone in the kingdom knows you're afraid of bugs."

She gazed grumpily at him while Zoro glared at her and rubbed the bump on the side of his head. A moment later she seemed to better register where she was and what was going on, because she said in a more serious tone:

"Hector…how is your wife?"

Hector immediately sobered, and his son came to stand beside him.

"She is…not going to make it, your highness," Hector reported with dignity.

"That's why we…" Astayanax started, but his father glared at him.

"That's enough, Ax," he commanded. "Princess, by your leave, we will return to her bedside."

"Of course, General. Your duties have already been delegated," Helena responded with composure.

Astayanax looked like he might explode, but his father wrapped a branch around him and started to lead him toward the large double doors.

"Wait, but Dad! Princess! You have to…!"

Zoro glanced at Helena. She was gazing dazedly into space, as though she didn't hear the boy, as though she hadn't the strength to heed him, or anyone else, anymore. She really shouldn't be here.

"Princess! If you're consulting the gods, please, do something for Mom! You have to do something for Mom!" The young man was practically in hysterics by the time his father swept him completely from the room. His last words rang through the hall: "She's your Mom too, isn't she? You always said so!"

In the brief moment of quiet to follow, Helena sighed. Her expression didn't change. "You're right, Ax. Lieutenant Andromache did fill my mother's shoes. I'll do my best…"

"Helena…!" Zoro started angrily, but didn't finish. He wanted to ask just how she intended to take on one more burden. Before he could go on, the ever unpredictable Monkey D. Luffy came flying through the heavy doors, busting a hole in them as he landed with an unceremonious skid at Helena's feet.

"Captain…!" Helena started in surprise.

He laughed his cheeky laugh: "He he he! I guess she woke up!"

"So you found the Sybil?" Robin asked.

"Wooo!" Luffy stood and started dusting himself off, "She can throw far!"

A moment later the rest of the crew entered, carrying the enormous prophetess, who had been tied up in her own cloak. She had gotten one arm free, and was currently working on the other. A trail of bewildered soldiers and citizens followed them in with candid curiosity.

"You KIDNAPPED her?!" Helena exclaimed in shock.

"Didn't you tell us to?" Usopp asked with a raised eyebrow, as he, Sanji, and Chopper brusquely dumped the Sybil onto the floor.

"I told you to tell her to come here on my behalf! To persuade her! Who said anything about…?!"

"Well, Luffy was the one to knock her out. I had just _about_ persuaded her!" Usopp insisted.

"Sorry!" Luffy said, grinning and looking far from sorry at all.

"Geez, I guess there's no pleasing royalty," Usopp said with a shrug.

"Speaking of royalty," Nami started with glee. "We don't do this sort of thing for free, you know. For compensation we'll take no less than…"

"PRINCESS HELENA DU CYGNUS ET LEDA, HOW DARE YOU SUMMON ME IN SUCH AN UNCEREMONIOUS MANNER?" The Sybil had finally managed to fight her way out of the cloak, and stood to her full height, successfully frightening the civilians and soldiers to stand at least outside the throne room door.

Nami and Chopper fled to hide behind the nearest pillars. Usopp was quick to join them, but he stumbled as he went, losing the contents of some of his purse in the process, particularly the golden apple he had just bought.

Sanji went a bit googly eyed – despite her strange nose, the Sybil had a lovely figure. Robin and Luffy stared at her, deciding whether or not she was a threat. Zoro's hands had already gone to his swords.

* * *

"Forgive me, your Holiness," Helena replied to the Sybil, doing her best to maintain a stoic expression rather than a grimace. The pain in her back was unbearable.

She was ignoring all sorts of protocols with regard to asking the Sybil for the god powers. A gift to the Sybil was generally in order, and Helena should bow and kiss the Sybil's hand, but that was out of the question at present. "Forgive me for not greeting you properly, but it is not expedient in the current situation that I…"

"Ha! Expedience? What are you getting at, you sorry excuse for a Princess? Your father never attempted to make excuses. He always approached me the proper way, back in my proper home, with the proper gifts and proper incantations! I've heard much of you and the trouble you've caused the kingdom, Princess. I'm surprised that so many swordsmen have traveled here for a scrawny little miscreant like you. Ha! And your father said he was so proud of you, his 'beautiful' girl. Goes to show those who love are _blind_ …"

Helena steeled herself. She had never met the Sybil, but had read much of her penchant for verbal harassment. She knew that even those who summoned her properly were usually harangued before they were allowed to speak to the gods. And she wasn't the first to have tried to summon her to court during a festival.

Refusing to be intimidated, Helena took as deep a breath as she could manage, then said calmly and evenly: "Madam, I hope you will accept the churros provided by my friends for a gift. By the royal blood that runs through my veins, I demand to speak to the gods."

"With so many people watching?" the Sybil laughed. "Not just ugly; stupid too! Dear gods, look where the royal line has brought us. We're doomed!"

Helena looked out at the soldiers and citizens. "Leave us." She commanded sharply. They were quick to comply, closing the doors behind them.

"Stay." She added to Luffy and the crew. She wasn't sure she could keep it all up by herself, and the Straw Hats were the only ones available who knew her current plight. If she failed, she couldn't afford to have the whole kingdom witness it.

"A princess may have her attendants," she informed the Sybil, when the prophetess looked like she might protest. "Do your immortal duty, witch, or your title and youth will be stripped and given to another."

Helena wasn't sure she could threaten something like that. Well, she was pretty sure she'd read that a threat like that had worked in the past, but the Sybil just made a face.

"Cheeky brat. You've got some nerve. Sure, your attendants brought me a lovely gift of churros, but you didn't bring a gift for the gods!"

"I thought that is what we were here to discuss!" Helena asked.

"Steel for brains," the Sybil sighed, shaking her head. "I see you spent all your time playing with swords and memorizing pirate bounties. You forgot that you're supposed to bring a gift for me AND for them! The _gift_ is to invite them to see you. The _offering_ is what you give to gain their power."

Helena gritted her teeth inside her mouth. The Sybil was right, she _had_ forgotten about the gift. Given her current situation it was understandable. And true to her usual style, the only jewelry she wore at present was her crown, which she couldn't exactly give to the gods; it would be an insult to her line and to them. What else could she give?

She noticed something gold and shiny resting on the floor; a golden apple. Without wasting time wondering how it had gotten there or who it belonged to, she quickly offered it to the angry prophetess.

"The gift is there, rolling by your feet!"

The Sybil picked it up and inspected it dubiously. "Which God is it for?" she asked.

"Whichever one can help!" Helena shouted in a rasp. Her patience and endurance were wearing thin.

The Sybil raised an eyebrow, and Helena immediately regretted her answer. She should have asked for Apollo – he was the God of Healing after all.

"For the fairest," the Sybil read. "Well, I suppose they'll figure that out." She tossed the apple into the air and it disappeared with a little popping sound. Then suddenly the Sybil's eyes began to glow silver behind her bulbous nose.

" _Helena Du Cygnus et Leda, what is your request?"_ she said in a voice that was many voices, none of which being her own.

"Healing," Helena rasped as sweat beaded her brow. "For myself and my people."

" _Wait. That's_ _a bit vague. Would you care to specify?"_

"My back is broken! – Per my oath, I can't afford to be like this with the challenge of suitors imminent, not if Ilium is to remain in the hands of worthy rulers. And many of my people were ravaged by the recent attack on my country. I want full and immediate recovery, for myself and for my subjects."

" _Yes, yes, that's not what we meant,"_ the Sybil said in many voices. " _Your gift is 'For the Fairest' – that's a bit vague. Whom do you mean?"_

"Huh?" Helena noticed the long-nosed pirate Usopp face-palming behind a pillar. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he shrugged, smiling as if to say he had no idea what had just happened.

The Sybil started to mumble almost incoherently, voice changing like an out of tune radio as the gods began to argue amongst themselves. _"Clearly she meant me. No ME! What do you think, husband mine? No, I'm staying out of this! Well someone has to be the judge!"_

"Oh, for crying out loud!" a voice said, and quite suddenly a bright, masked being appeared in the throne room, floating in midair near the Sybil. He had long hair and beard, which stuck out at odd angles as though he'd stuck his finger in a socket. Tattoos of the heavens covered his chest, partially obscured by a red toga that hung loosely from his right shoulder. The mask he wore depicted the face of a powerful man. A crown of live lightning circled his head, and he carried a great, golden staff.

"Zeus-Sama!" Helena cried, recognizing him from his description in her studies.

"Princess Helena," he boomed. "What have you done?!"

"I-I don't know!" she replied meekly, staring at him in utter shock. A god appearing unbidden was completely unheard of. But precedents were meant to be broken that evening apparently, for a moment later three goddesses appeared.

"Princess, it would seem these two bimbos have it in their heads that your apple was meant for one of them," said a goddess with feminine a mask that covered only half her face. It came to a point at her nose almost like a beak. A blue material swathed her mature figure. Peacock feathers formed a halo around her head.

Hera.

"Now Pumpkin…" Zeus started…

"Don't you 'now Pumpkin' me!" Hera replied. "An insult to your wife's beauty is an insult to you, is it not?"

"Oh, honey. Don't flatter yourself. Everyone knows you need _my_ help to seduce your husband," said another goddess disdainfully. She was dressed in an almost sheer, pink material, with a kirtle about her waist made of red, heart-shaped beads. She wore a boa of swan feathers, which she twirled playfully. A number of live roses reposed in her large, dark afro. Her golden sea-shell mask also only partially obscured her swarthy face, revealing comely, pink-tinted lips.

Aphrodite.

"Let's be logical here, ladies, and not descend to meaningless bickering," a third goddess said. "Logically a martial Princess such as Helena du Cygnus would favor the beauty of war and wisdom over the frivolities of love and marriage."

Instead of a mask, this goddess wore a golden helmet that covered her entire face. She held a large, intimidating spear over one shoulder as though it were nothing more than a hobo's knapsack. A large owl perched on the end of the spear, watching the proceedings with a sleepy air. Her bright armor was clearly meant for show, as it mostly accented her figure, though Helena didn't doubt her prowess in battle. This was the goddess Athena after all – she didn't even need armor.

"Oh really, Athena?" Aphrodite's sweet voice made her comments all the more biting. "I was under the impression she fought to find her true love."

"Of course not, twit," Hera screeched. "She's fighting to find a proper marriage."

"For the love of Me, stop your prattling, ALL of you!" Zeus cried. "Princess, tell us quickly who the apple was meant for!"

"I can heal you and all your subjects," Hera said, coming around beside the throne and placing a hand on Helena's. "In exchange just give me the next kingdom Ilium conquers."

"I'm afraid we aren't really the conquering type…" Helena started.

"Oh, I'll give you about ten years or so before I exact payment," Hera said.

Before Helena could voice a flabbergasted response to this ridiculous demand, Athena pushed Hera out of the way. "Let's get real, Princess. I will heal the people of Ilium and your broken back. In exchange I just want your fighting prowess."

"That defeats the purpose of my healing in the first place," Helena said, though she continued, "Albeit I suppose if it means my subjects can be well again…"

"Don't listen to her, Princess!" Aphrodite butted in, "Give ME the apple, and I'll fix your problems for the low price of…oh…your one true love."

"I don't have a true love," Helena stated flatly.

"Is that so?" Aphrodite replied with a playful giggle. "Oh, I think you do."

"Well, whoever he is, he isn't really mine to give then, is he?" Helena stated staunchly. Aphrodite grinned pointedly at Zoro, floating by him with a light giggle. He and Helena exchanged glances, then quickly looked away, lips pursed.

"Ladies, ladies!" Zeus cried, coming between the goddesses. "We can't go asking for offerings that have nothing to do with the miracle at hand. Princess, just tell us who the apple was meant for and _then_ we can talk business."

Thinking fast, which was difficult through the pain-haze clouding her brain, Helena responded with as steady a voice as she could manage, "I'm sorry. I thought you would all be able to figure out who the apple should belong to. In all honesty, as a fellow woman, I could never presume to judge a goddess' beauty."

"She's right!" Athena cried.

"We need a _man_ to judge!" Hera agreed.

"You there!" Aphrodite turned to Zoro.

Helena stared in shock. That wasn't what she meant. But then she caught sight of Zoro's face and had to stifle a laugh despite herself. His expression was priceless. It was caught somewhere between utter embarrassment, as manifest by the flush all over his face, and a kind of shocked anger as manifest by a vein popping between his furrowed brows.

"You. You're a male and have eyes," Hera went on, "Which of us is the fairest?"

* * *

"What?!" Zoro uttered between clenched teeth. Completely horrified, he could feel his face reddening, and shot Helena an angry glare. She responded with an apologetic yet amused grimace, which didn't do much to mollify him. "This is Love-Cook's territory. Make him decide."

"Oh, indeed. I am a great judge of beauty!" Sanji replied, and then struck a tragic pose, one hand to his forehead, "But alas! I have never been able to quantify one beauty over another! You know that, Moss Head!" He took a drag of his cigarette and puffed out a cloud of smoke. "This one's all yours!"

Stupid Curly-Brow. It didn't help that Sanji was giving him a sly look, as though he knew the right answer but wasn't about to tell him. Zoro would have to give him a beating later.

"Usopp!" Zoro thought he'd at least try, "It was _your_ apple, so _you_ do it."

"What are you talking about?" Usopp replied with a nervous chuckle. "I've never seen an apple like that in my life!"

"Liar! I saw it fall out of your bag."

Usopp just whistled and turned his face away.

Zoro's only other option on the crew was Luffy, who watched the proceedings with his finger in his nose. Zoro didn't bother.

What a stupid test! This wasn't even a question of beauty as much as a matter of which goddess he didn't want to make angry. And even if it were about beauty, how was he supposed to judge between three _masked_ women?

If it came to who would win in a fight, he'd put his money on the one in the helmet and armor. After all, she was the only goddess of the three who was armed – and that spear looked formidable. But then, wasn't the peacock one the wife of the big guy with the lightning bolts buzzing around his head? He didn't want to make that dude mad either.

"Which of you can actually heal Helena?" he asked, glancing between them.

The three women looked at each other in confusion.

"That's not really the question here," Athena said. Aphrodite twirled her boa and nodded in agreement.

"Which of us is the fairest, young man? We haven't got all day," Hera asserted impatiently. Then suddenly she was beside him, whispering in his ear.

"If you choose me, I'll give you an entire kingdom to rule," she said.

Right. The kingdom she was going to make Helena go out and conquer, no doubt. "What would I want with a kingdom?" he replied. "I don't want to be a king."

"If you choose me, I'll give you the most beautiful woman in the world," a voice said seductively in his ear. "Two words: Boa Hancock."

"Who?" Zoro asked, turning to glare at Aphrodite.

"Well, if you prefer I can give you the Princess of course," Aphrodite laughed lightly. "But you already have her, so it wouldn't be much of a gift, would it?"

"She's not mine! We're not…!" Zoro started, but then Athena was floating in front of him, helmeted head uncomfortably close to his face.

"If you choose me," she said in a voice more serious and quiet than the other two's, "I will make you the world's greatest swordsman."

Zoro's expression changed from one of annoyed discomfort to one of solemn anger. Without pause, he drew two of his katana, and swiped at all three goddesses, driving them away and knocking Athena to the ground. Her owl screeched in outrage and took to the air.

Hera and Aphrodite shrieked indignantly as they followed suit, hovering above them. Helena called out Zoro's name in both warning and fear. Someone in the crew fainted – Zoro was pretty sure it was Usopp, but didn't have time to care.

Athena, however, said nothing as Zoro leapt on top of her, blade at her throat

"How dare you?" he growled close to her, eyes hidden in shadow. "How dare you tempt me to cheapen my dream?"

Athena didn't move. No one said anything for a long, tense moment. Zoro couldn't hear the silence over the pounding in his ears.

Finally Hera found her voice. "Athena! What are you waiting for? Smite the mortal! "

"Make him suffer for this outrage!" Aphrodite cried.

Athena said nothing. Through the small crack in her helmet, Zoro saw a smile slowly break across her face.


	15. Chapter 15 - Deus Ex Machina

Chapter 15 – Deus Ex Machina

A chorus of angry voices boomed around the throne room. Zoro didn't look up, but he was keenly aware that more gods and goddesses had appeared. The power of their collective presence made his hair stand on end.

Athena lifted her unarmored pointer finger and touched it to the sharp side of Zoro's crossed swords. With very little effort she drove them away from her throat. As she floated upright, she continued pushing, forcing Zoro to stumble to his feet. Though his arms shook with exertion, he couldn't move his swords away from her pointed finger.

"Spoken like a true king." Athena said at last. She flicked her finger, and Zoro flew back several yards, knocking into the wall beside Helena's throne with a crash.

The goddess laid her spear over her shoulder so that her owl could cease its hovering and regain its usual perch. "I respectfully withdraw from this absurd competition. I have learned all I wished to know."

"Hmph, and what might that be?" Hera demanded.

"What sort of man could defeat our Princess in combat," Athena replied. She leapt into the air, coming to float by Zeus and the other masked gods bearing down on the mortals.

"Well, that should simplify things. Now there are just two of us," Aphrodite put in cheerfully. "Provided Athena hasn't just killed our judge, we can get this over with."

Zoro glanced at Helena as he stumbled away from the wall and found his feet. She looked like she might pass out again – her eyes had lost their focus and sweat beaded her brow. Chopper had made his way to her side, and was quietly telling her and Robin off for letting Helena leave her room. He was rummaging in his pack for a painkiller.

A surge of anger jolted Zoro. These so-called gods were supposed to be benefactors for Helena and her people! How could they continue pratting about this obnoxious beauty contest at a time like this? Why did they have to be so difficult and capricious?

Athena's display of restrained power _had_ intimidated him, though he successfully hid it beneath his impassive demeanor. But seeing Helena in that state had brought him past caring what the other goddesses were capable of. Taking the golden apple from Zeus, he threw it in the air and promptly cut it in half.

"Wait, are you saying that we're equally beautiful?" Hera asked as the pieces fell to the floor.

"What a cop out!" Aphrodite cried.

"Tasty," said Luffy, as he swallowed both the pieces in one gulp.

Silence.

Everyone stared at the idiot for a good, long second. Then Sanji and Usopp were grabbing him by the throat and shaking him from side to side.

"Spit it out you idiot!" Usopp cried. "What were you thinking? Now they'll kill us all!"

"What, I thought whoever ate it first would be the winner!" Luffy choked out.

"This wasn't an eating contest you idiot!" Sanji spat. "And you are DEFINITELY not fairer than those lovely goddesses!"

"They don't seem very fair if you ask me," Luffy managed as the choking intensified. "They were trying to bribe Zoro into giving it to them…"

Though he'd made a good point, no one seemed to care that Usopp and Sanji proceeded to punch and kick him, respectively, in the face so that he fell to the floor.

Zoro sheathed his katana and looked pointedly at Zeus. His stare could have cut steel.

"You are wasting the Princess's time," he growled. "Neither of those goddesses can help Helena with her problem."

"Forthright little brute, aren't you?" Zeus replied menacingly. "My daughter was able to deflect you with her finger. I could kill you without even touching you. Are you sure you dare speak to me like that, tiny mortal?"

Zoro simply glared at him.

Zeus laughed, a sound that echoed and boomed jovially throughout the throne room. "You're right," he said, turning to Athena. "I like this guy; he's got guts. We should keep him. Apollo!"

A god stepped forward. He shone so brightly that it was hard to look directly at him, but he seemed to be wearing a gold toga and carrying a flaming bow and arrow. His mask looked like the sun.

"Work things out with the Princess, please."

Apollo nodded, but Hera cried out:

"Wait, but the gift!"

"Yes, and which of us is Fairest?" Aphrodite added.

"That pirate down there is clearly the fairest," Zeus rumbled. Luffy grinned and made a peace sign with his fingers. "Go back to Olympus and sulk, you vacuous vixens!"

The two goddesses shrieked indignantly and disappeared a moment later.

"The gift is seeing the two of you completely outdone by a mortal," Zeus added under his breath. "I've had enough of your idiotic bickering. Go on, Apollo."

"The Princess is unconscious, sire," Apollo said in a clear baritone. "And completely drugged." Chopper looked guilty, and hid in his usual ineffective way behind the throne.

"Take care of her," Zeus said, rubbing his temple beneath the mask. "You can negotiate later."

Before Zoro knew what was happening, before he could even think, Apollo lifted his bow and fired. Zoro watched as if in slow motion as the golden arrow passed straight through Helena and pinioned her to her throne.

* * *

Robin, who stood nearest the throne, covered her eyes as the bright arrow struck. Completely taken off guard by the god's sudden attack, she couldn't even catch herself with her powers as the shockwave to follow blasted her off of her feet.

Still shielding her eyes, she pushed herself upright and stared in shock. No human could draw and release an arrow that quickly. Swordsman-san had stopped Paris from across the room; Apollo was only a few feet from him, yet Robin could see that Zoro's sword hadn't yet left its sheath.

The gods seemed to take delight in causing Princess Helena pain. For a moment, Robin thought she was dead, as the Princess remained motionless in her throne. The arrow glowed brighter and brighter, illuminating her exhausted features in their death pallor.

At least, Robin was fairly certain it was a death pallor; that should have been a mortal blow. But then Helena's eyelids fluttered open. Seemingly unaffected by the bright glow of the arrow, she stared at it in wonder, then took it in one hand and pulled it from her torso.

Unassisted, the Princess got to her feet. She lifted her arms in astonishment, slowly inspecting their range of movement. Laughing like a giddy child, she twirled once on one toe, holding the arrow above her head. She smiled pointedly at Swordsman-San, who returned the expression in apparent confusion as his hand dropped away from his sword's hilt.

The god Apollo came close to the Princess. Robin leaned in so she could hear, as both princess and god spoke together in low voices.

"Are you well again, Princess?" Apollo asked.

The Princess nodded, the joy heartwarmingly apparent on her face. "And I appreciate that you left my scars alone."

"I thought you might like to keep them," he replied. "Mementos of lessons learned. Now Princess, let us discuss the price of this boon."

The joy left the Princess' face, and her mouth settled into a serious line.

"In exchange I would ask for ten years of your life," he said, "But because of the course you have chosen in seeking this healing, your destined death has changed. You have not ten years left to live."

Robin stared. Did he mean the Princess' choice to heal herself had actually already taken away from her lifespan? Or rather, that she would have survived longer with a broken back than whole?

The Princess didn't seem surprised to hear that she didn't have long to live. She simply nodded, letting her gaze fall to the arrow she now held in both hands.

"I would also ask that you give me that magnificent doctor. The reindeer human…" Apollo started.

"…but he is not my subject, therefore he is not mine to give," Helena put in hurriedly, gazing sharply back up at him.

"Indeed," Apollo agreed.

Robin looked at Chopper, who also stood near enough to the throne to hear the ensuing conversation. Rather than look affronted, he was smiling and doing his happy dance.

"Shut up! I'm not happy he could tell I'm a reindeer," he whispered. "Or that he said I'm magnificent!"

"There is nothing more I could ask," Apollo stated, "But this arrow would be a burden for me to carry until it is used to transfer your ailment to another human mortal. I will allow you to use it to absorb the pain and suffering of your people, but in exchange you must choose a scapegoat to take upon himself all the injury and pain you have stored therein."

"You mean I must kill someone with this arrow?" Helena asked.

"Not exactly," Apollo replied. "Indeed, while the ensuing pain and injury would undoubtedly lead to the victim's death, I will be the one to take the kill shot."

The Princess contemplated in silence for a long moment. Robin wondered what criminal would suffer the ignominious death – obviously someone who the ruler felt deserved it.

"I accept," Princess Helena said at last.

The god slowly removed his golden mask. His glow then became so unbearable, Robin didn't have the chance to see what he looked like, though she caught a smile on his face as he placed the mask over Helena's head.

"Princess Helena du Cygnes et Leda, Daughter of Ilium, I give you my power," he proclaimed. "You may begin."

* * *

The Straw Hats covered their eyes as the god's light filled the room, blinding everyone. When they could see again, all the gods had disappeared, but a steady glow continued around the Princess.

The light of Apollo's mask had completely overtaken her, making her into a more feminine version of the god himself. Her blue militaristic wardrobe transformed into a knee-length golden chiton. Her swords disappeared, replaced by a bow and a quiver of arrows. Her hair flowed down her back in waves, suddenly freeing itself from its braids.

Sticking the gold arrow into the belted cord of her robe like one of her swords, she took the bow in hand and leapt nimbly skyward, completely passing through the ceiling of the palace and leaving the pirates in what now felt like a dark throne room.

They didn't wait there. They along with the rest of the citizens and soldiers of Ilium spilled into the streets as the light of a small sun that was their princess suddenly filled the overcast and thundering night sky.

Those clouds had appeared without warning, so that even those who had not witnessed the Straw Hats carrying the Sybil into the palace knew that Zeus had appeared within. Though he had gone, his storm clouds remained and made the Princess appear all the brighter as arrows of light rained down from her bow at an inhuman speed.

"Quite a sight, isn't it," a voice said by Zoro's ear. He recognized that voice. It sounded like Athena.

When he turned he saw a woman who was about Athena's height, though she looked like a completely ordinary citizen. A miniature, grey owl perched on her shoulder, a tiny replica of the large one he'd seen accompanying her earlier.

"Do you understand now?" she asked. It was definitely Athena, though she looked nothing like the glowing goddess he'd met before in the throne room. Something about her voice…

"Understand what?" Zoro replied, completely nonplussed that the goddess would appear to him in disguise like this.

"Why it has to be so hard?" she answered.

"No," Zoro said flatly. He was almost more concerned with the fact that she had known his unspoken doubts than with the answer to the question. As she was nothing extraordinary to look at, he turned his gaze back to the amazing display of power that was Princess Helena.

"Tch. I would think you of all people would get it, after what you just said to me in there," she went on, coming to stand beside him. She too looked up at the Princess. "Gods aren't like devils. To gain a devil's power all you have to do is eat a fruit, right? No thought goes into it at all. But to access the powers of heaven just briefly, the royals at least have to seek us out, and make great sacrifices. Usually the one they sacrifice is themselves.

"That," she finished, "Is what makes our abilities so much more powerful. We could conquer the world in a day if we wished."

"Then why don't you?" Zoro asked.

"Perhaps we simply haven't had a king with enough ambition," Athena replied.

Suddenly something bright and golden struck him in the side, right where the centipede had bit him before. It was an arrow from Helena's bow, which passed completely through him, healing the second cut before it came out the other side. It hovered a moment, and Zoro stared at it in shock as his mind caught up with what had just happened. His sides no longer hurt at all, but beyond that, other wounds he'd received in Alabasta were also completely gone.

Something like an explosion drew his gaze again heavenward. Helena's light by now utterly filled the sky, making it seem for a few moments like it was daytime. Then the light reversed as she shouldered her bow and held the arrow from her belt aloft, drawing the light inward and bringing with it the healing arrows she had showered upon her citizens moments before.

Those smaller arrows returned to the larger arrow in her hand like reverse comets, then dissolved into light as they made contact with it. Eventually all the light gathered around her so that she alone glowed, a small human figure against the stars as the clouds suddenly and inexplicably dissipated.

Her hair and chiton robe flowed around her in loose waves as she slowly descended to stand atop the roof of the palace. Then she removed the mask, and the light around her shattered in a sparkling wave from top to toe, leaving her as ordinary as she had been before. Ordinary laurel crown. Ordinary blue dress. Ordinary swords. Her hair was the one indication that something extraordinary had just passed, as it hung in a wind-tousled mess down her back.

The only glow temporarily came from the large, now red arrow she still held in her hands, containing within it all the pain and suffering of her people. A moment later the god Apollo reappeared, again masked, to take the arrow from her.

"Athena," Zoro said calmly. "What is this going to cost her?" He hadn't heard anything Apollo and Helena said in the throne room.

He received no response. When he glanced over at her, he discovered that she had vanished.

* * *

A golden arrow had struck Lieutenant General Troy, taking away the rattling migraine his head injury had left him with. Removing the bandages, he'd put a hand to his forehead and looked up at Princess Helena, then a glowing goddess in the sky.

He swore several times in sheer awe.

Gods, she was beautiful.

He'd seen a manifestation like this only once before, but he had been very young then. He hardly remembered the day King Cygnus wore the Mask of Zeus. Out of respect for Queen Leda, no one in the kingdom spoke of it much. Helena didn't know what her father had sacrificed to save the kingdom so many years ago, the day her mother died. And now the king had taken it to his grave.

But this. This Troy knew he would never forget.

As the miracle continued, he caught sight of Hector sobbing as he and Astayanax lead Andromache out of the palace doors to catch sight of the still glowing princess. The injury near her heart was apparently completely gone. Even more impressive were some of the other victims, some of which Troy knew for a fact had lost entire limbs. They walked out of the castle completely whole.

His desire for Princess Helena's hand increased a thousand fold at that moment. At the same time, his heart sank…What more could he do? If her own father's endorsement hadn't been enough to convince her to marry him, what would?

He swore again, this time in frustration. As the light show came to an end, he turned on his heel, heart pounding in his ears. He would think of something. He _had_ to think of something soon. The future of Ilium depended on it.

* * *

Helena had never felt more alive.

It was a wrench taking the mask off. It had been disconcerting to wear it at first, knowing precisely the suffering of her people. But with that knowledge came the ability to take that pain away. It was a complete lack of helplessness.—the absolute power to make everything right in the world.

Though she was not normally an archer, each shot had been accurate, and she knew with a certainty she hadn't missed a single living soul within Ilium's borders – and that was the _island_ of Ilium, not just the capitol city of the same name.

She had healed not just those afflicted by the Darkness, but all sickness and pain on the island. She could even take away scars –both physical and mental – but she left them as lessons for her citizens, just as Apollo had left hers.

Then came a temptation so exceedingly great she would have succumbed if the god himself hadn't restrained her. It was the temptation to heal the bodies of the dead – those poor souls lying on the funeral pyre awaiting emollition later tonight.

Apollo's voice came to her sharply then:

"Princes Helena, stop! You are damning yourself!" he cried. "This is Hades' territory. If you overstep your grounds, you will nullify your agreement with me, and who knows what the God of Death will demand!"

She restrained herself but barely. Then she called all the light back into her arrow. When her feet touched the roof of the palace and she removed the mask, she found herself again face to face with the god.

"A close call," he informed her. "And you took more than just the injuries of those afflicted by the recent scourge. Who could you think deserving of so much pain?"

Helena took a deep breath to steady her. She knew she would have to tell Apollo the name of her scapegoat at this point. She handed him the arrow, which had taken on a menacing red hue:

"You never specified a _time_ for _when_ you would fire the arrow," she informed him. " _I_ will be the scapegoat. You may fire this arrow at _me_ in the hour of _my_ death."

The wind picked up, ruffling her hair and the folds of her skirt. She looked into the eyeholes of the masked god, trying to fathom if her plan had worked. She couldn't see his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Apollo asked at last, putting the arrow into his quiver. "There is no one else in your kingdom that deserves this punishment, Princess?"

No criminal deserved this. The law took those who deserved death and punished them accordingly. Though they performed executions by drowning, she did not feel it was just to torture someone with the amount of excruciating pain the arrow now held. Not if they hadn't been convicted to it.

"I am sure. I am sorry. I know you said you didn't wish to carry it for long…"

"Trust me, I won't be carrying it for long," he responded, almost sympathetically. And with that he disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16 - What the Gods Won't Fix

Chapter 16 – What the Gods Won't Fix

Chopper had never witnessed a stranger funeral.

It took place in a large pomegranate grove behind the palace. Everyone wore unfitted robes made of some kind of undyed fabric. The Princess herself had changed from her usual military attire into the coarse cloth. And as the families lay out and prepared the bodies on a number of large pyres in the grove, no one made a sound.

He had seen funerals back in Drum. Usually they included more tears at least…and digging a grave in the snow, and grave markers. This was all so different. Cremation seemed so…final.

He held back his own tears out of respect for the culture. It was hard. Some of his patients were on those pyres. And there were so many people! This Nemo creature had really done horrible things to this country.

Their injuries were strange, though. Many had suffered in ways similar to the Princess – stretching, pulling. Others had fallen on each other's blades. And still more had been dismembered by beasts – different kinds of beasts, not just that large Minotaur creature.

Chopper was grateful for the Princess' decision to use the God Powers, even if it meant defying his orders and leaving her bedroom. So many more bodies would lie on the pyres right now if it weren't for the Mask of Apollo. He wondered if the criminal who had been chosen for the scape goat was on one of the pyres as well. Whatever he had done in life, he'd saved countless others with his sacrifice; Chopper felt that such a person would deserve proper rites as well, but knew such things weren't really his decision.

"Charon's Obol," Robin murmured to him quietly, drawing him from his thoughts. She had been explaining parts of the ritual to him throughout the service. "Do you see that coin there?"

Chopper looked closely, and noticed one of the mourners placing a coin into the mouth of one of the deceased. He looked up at Robin and nodded.

"That's to help that poor soul pay the Ferryman of the Dead," Robin informed him. "These rites are very important. To the people of Ilium, those who are not given proper rites wander eternally without rest."

"Like…like a ghost?" Chopper asked with a shiver.

"I believe they call them Shades," Robin replied, unruffled as ever.

"Eee-!" Chopper silenced his cry of fear when Robin put a finger to her lips. The funeral was meant to be silent after all.

The families of the dead started to gather, some carrying torches and others carrying goblets of wine.

"Which one is the King?" Chopper asked, watching as Helena lifted her own goblet in the center of the grove. The cup she carried was made of Sea Prism porcelain, ornately carved and covered in precious stones.

"The King's body is not here," Robin replied. "Wait, I'll explain in a moment…"

Princess Helena's voice echoed through the grove. "Gods of Olympus! Accept our libation! Open the Gates of Elysium and welcome the souls who lie here."

She poured the wine from her goblet, letting it splash across a patch of dug dirt at her feet. Likewise the other mourners poured their libations across the wood of the pyres.

A pink-haired woman Chopper recognized as Lieutenant Andromache took the cup from Princess Helena and handed her a torch. This the Princess also lifted high above her head.

"Gods forgive us for our tears!" she cried, lowering the torch to her small mound of dirt, as the others lit the pyres.

"What tears?" Chopper asked, but a moment later his question was answered as the long-awaited sounds of mourning rent the air. Finally the families of the deceased allowed themselves to grieve, and the sound of it was heartbreaking. It came with such volume that Chopper had to cover his sensitive animal ears.

While her subjects wept and held each other up, Helena stood alone, waving away Hector and his family as she stood over her small mound of burning dirt. Really it was only the alcohol in the wine burning, but before it burned itself out she shoved her hands into the dirt, pushing it aside as if she meant to…plant…something?

"She'll burn herself!" Chopper cried, but then became distracted as the Princess retrieved a gilded fruit from a sash on her person, "Wait, is that…the gold pomegranate from yesterday?" He asked. He had to speak loudly to be heard over the sound of the mourners.

"Yes," Robin replied. "When a member of the Royal Family passes on, they are taken, body and soul, to Elysium. It is said that the god Hades acts as a personal escort for deceased royalty, taking them as they are in the act of dying. Any who would perish with a royal are also taken as an entourage."

She pointed to a number of what appeared to be burial markers; armor from four soldiers of Ilium. "For those who have the honor of Hades as their escort, he leaves behind their armor as a memorial." She then pointed to the pomegranate, which Helena had started to bury in the ground, unflinchingly smoothing the still burning dirt over it, "But for the royals he also leaves a pomegranate, symbol of eternal life. This grove…"

"…Is a royal graveyard," Zoro finished. Chopper looked up at him. He hadn't realized the swordsman was listening to their conversation.

Robin nodded. "Her Majesty is all alone now, isn't she." It was an observation, not a question.

Chopper looked back at the Princess. She'd drawn a large broadsword from her belt – a sword with blue stones on its gilded hilt. She drove it into the ground like a grave marker, then collapsed on it sobbing.

It broke his heart to see her like this. He'd grown to like her over the course of their acquaintance. Strange that just a little bit ago she had been their enemy.

He couldn't hear her mourning cries, but the expression on her face said it all. It was a helplessness that couldn't be sated by tears, however heavily they fell. The woman who had managed an entire kingdom with a broken back, who had fearlessly faced down gods, who had wielded power enough to heal thousands of people, now lay weakly curled around her father's small grave and wept, face and clothes smeared with mud and ashes.

Chopper knew how she felt. He had felt that way when Dr. Hiluluk had died. He glanced at his crew. His companions had empathy in their eyes. Pirates weren't usually the type of people to have come from comfortable, complete homes after all. All of them must have lost someone. That's why they were each other's family now. At least, that's how Chopper figured it.

"Why didn't she ask to bring her father back?" Chopper asked. It seemed so logical, after witnessing such a miracle. Why hadn't she asked to bring _everyone_ back?

"Some things the gods can't fix," Robin observed.

"Or won't," Zoro added cynically.

* * *

Helena stayed curled around her Father's grave until the first rays of light peaked over the horizon, barely painting her kingdom in a purplish hue. She had _tried_ to use the ritual catharsis as it was meant – crying out her grief with the rest of her people so she could function the next day. Unfortunately, thanks to Apollo's arrow, she was still completely full of energy. Cry as she did, she couldn't cry herself to sleep. She never thought she'd actually _want_ to feel exhausted. Sorrow and weariness were _meant_ to go hand in hand it seemed.

Straightening up to rub her eyes, she gazed about the grove. It was mostly empty. After the pyres had burned themselves out, the families had collected their respective ashes and gone. – Some would keep them, some would scatter them. The Straw Hats had long since left – Helena had arranged a place for them to stay in the palace.

Helena took her father's crown from her sash, fingering the sharp, metal laurel leaves carefully as she gazed at it in the dim light.

Gold. Her father had been a physically weak man – handicapped, some might say, though she never referred to him that way. He had trouble holding his head upright beneath the weight of sea prism, and he didn't like the look of sea prism porcelain. –said it wasn't masculine, though Helena disagreed. Gold was considered an appropriate crown for a king, but he wasn't strong enough for that either. It was gold leafed…

This reminder of her father's frailty would have brought on more tears, but she had already cried herself completely dry. What kind of cruelty would it take to torture and kill a man who could hardly lift his head upright? – Face contorted in her grief, she placed the crown around the base of the small funeral mound where it would remain as the tree grew.

"Your Father would be proud of you, Helena…"

Andromache's voice was soft in the morning stillness. Helena turned and tried to smile but it felt disingenuous. It was good to see the Lieutenant well again, but the pain of loss still ached beneath her ribcage.

Andromache was a small woman, and looked even smaller next to her husband. She sat some few feet away from the Princess, cross-legged and leaning against him, who likewise watched the Princess through concerned eyes. She kept her pink hair butch, adding to her pixyish appearance. Normally she wore a military uniform like Troy's but white, but like everyone else, she had donned sackcloth for the funeral.

Both Hector and Andromache had been healed by Apollo's arrows – Hector's injuries were burns from his battle with the Straw Hats – and so neither looked remotely tired. Still, Helena was both embarrassed and grateful they had decided to wait with her. Their son, Astayanax was conked out asleep on the ground.

The Princess didn't respond to her comment, turning instead back to her Father's grave. Andromache decided to insist. Getting slowly to her feet, she walked to the Princess' side:

"I mean it, Helena. It is no easy decision to use the God Powers, but you have brought light to this tragedy." She placed a hand on Helena's shoulder, "I'm not the only one who is grateful, but for my part, thank you for giving me more time to spend with my family."

Helena knew Andromache didn't just mean her husband and son, but that she considered Helena a part of the family as well. While the princess could generally keep her emotions in check around her subjects, unless a scheduled catharsis called for it of course, family was a different matter. Her voice quivered with tears too dry to fall as she embraced her mentor and surrogate mother:

"Andromache, I'm so glad you're alright," she sobbed. "I didn't think the Gods would ask so small a price…"

"What price _did_ you pay?" Hector asked, concern creasing his large, square brow. "No one in the kingdom seems to know."

"And I intend to keep it that way," Helena replied resolutely, getting a hold of herself enough to straighten out of Andromache's embrace. The Lieutenant took Helena by the shoulders.

"Helena?" She asked staunchly, looking her in the eyes. "What did you give the gods?"

"It's nothing," Helena answered, her gaze faltering. "Apollo simply said I needed a scapegoat for all of the pain and suffering I was absorbing into his arrow. So…" she hesitated, but Andromache's intent stare held strong. Helena wasn't mentally strong enough to fight it right now. "So I told him he could take it out on me in the hour of my death."

"You promised him _what?"_ Andromache demanded. "Helena, have you lost your mind? You're a warrior! You are most likely to lose your life in battle! Suppose you lose your ability to _fight_ in the hour of your death! Such a promise could turn the tide of a war! – turn the tide of the Kingdom!"

"Hardly," Helena replied. "I already know how I'm going to die. And it won't be in combat. It will be in…"

"Childbirth," Hector said. "Though I suppose for your mother, it was the same thing."

Andromache looked at him in confusion, but Helena wasn't surprised that he knew.

"Andromache, I should have died when the Darkness tortured me the final time," Helena clued her in. "It grabbed me and stretched me till I almost came apart! – and if I hadn't died then, all the idiotic things I did while my back was broken probably sealed the deal."

"As an Immortal Royal, that means you'll die upon producing an heir," Andromache continued, eyes wide in understanding. "Oh, Helena…"

"That'll be some heck of a childbirth," she said with weak humor. "Don't worry about it, Andromache. What's done is done."

"You really are just like your father," Andromache told her, embracing her again. "He would have done the same thing. You stupid royals, sacrificing yourselves for everyone else. It's ridiculous." The Lieutenant started to cry. "Idiot…you're such an idiot!"

"Andromache…" Hector started reproachfully.

"She's facing her greatest fear, Hector," Andromache replied. "She's fulfilling the stupid things everyone's said about her ending up like Leda…"

Helena felt an ironic chuckle burble out of her dry throat. She hadn't thought of it that way.

"…and she did it for me!" Andromache went on.

"Not just for you," Hector pointed out quietly, "For everyone…"

"I would have done it if it had been just for you," Helena said, sighing as she pushed from Andromache's embrace and got to her feet. This conversation didn't really need to continue.

"No you wouldn't have, you sweet little punk," Andromache replied, looking up at her. "The God powers are never worth it for just one person. You know that I know you know that."

Helena placed a hand on her surrogate mother's shoulder, and managed a more genuine smile. After all, Andromache was right. Helena never could have justified the use of the god powers for just one person. If she hadn't had to protect the kingdom from the potency of her own oath, she wouldn't have been able to justify healing even herself. But that didn't matter –she was glad that it had all worked out.

Sadness still weighed down her cheeks, so the smile didn't last long. Turning, she started back toward the palace. She took her Father's broadsword by the hilt as she went, pulling it out of the ground with one practiced movement.

"Taking up your Father's sword?" Hector asked.

"No," Helena replied. "I'm looking for the man worthy of it."

* * *

Zoro couldn't sleep.

Yesterday had been exhausting. By all accounts, he should be dead to the world at this hour of the morning. He suspected it had something to do with the miraculous healing he'd experienced the night before. No one in the crew had received an arrow from Helena's bow, and they all lay like lumps in their beds, snoring away.

It didn't help that his brain wouldn't shut up. Normally he could meditate at least when he had trouble sleeping (which was rare). But something about the arrow had sharpened his thoughts as well.

When he closed his eyes, he kept reliving the funeral. Something about it unnerved him. He had seen Helena's vulnerable side when he'd first gotten to know her in the caves. But perhaps it was something about seeing her at her most powerful – seeing her in commanding mode, watching her defy death, seeing her light up the sky with an unearthly power, then seeing her reduced to sackcloth and ashes, reduced to crying like a child.

She was a good person. She didn't deserve pain like that.

But then, when did anyone get what they deserved? The gods were a real pain in the…

Athena. What did she want? Why did she get all preachy with him? She'd said something _he_ said made her think he'd understand.

He sat up in bed, trying to scratch the thoughts out of his head and only succeeding in mussing his hair. He had to get away from his own energy. If he couldn't sleep, then he may as well try to be productive.

What better way to burn energy than to work out?

Retrieving his swords, he made his way out of the room where his male crewmates slept. The Princess had apologized for not being able to offer private rooms, what with parts of the castle still under construction, but none of the Straw Hats really minded.

Or at least, Zoro thought he didn't mind until he heard Sanji mutter in his sleep:

"It's all right, Princess Helena. Your Prince is here to take your pain away…"

Stupid Curly Brows. Zoro did _not_ want to hear what the cook was dreaming about, which was the only thing that kept him from smacking him with the butt of one of his swords. The ensuing conversation was sure to kill one of them.

He made his way out into the hallway, then started through the winding corridors of the palace. He wasn't the only one up and about – the Arrows of Apollo had made quite a few people feel like being productive it would seem. He didn't really need to ask directions, so he didn't engage anyone in conversation. He knew how to get to the _Merry_.

At least, he _thought_ he knew how to get to the _Merry._

Just head out of the palace doors; that should lead to the broken fountain and the city central, right? Then it was a straight shot down main street, take a few streets going rightish, and one would find himself by the walls, which would lead out to the portside town.

How long a walk would that be, anyway?

Zoro didn't really have time to worry about it, because when he stepped outside the palace doors, he found himself near a military barracks, not the broken execution fountain. He hadn't taken into account that the palace had more than one entrance. He'd left through a back door.

A military barracks would probably be somewhere _near_ an execution fountain, right? – Made sense to him. He kept walking.

He hadn't gone very far when he heard a familiar voice coming from around the corner up ahead. It was Troy.

"Quintilian, I'm telling you, don't drag Helena into this," he was saying. "She's going through enough right now."

"I see your concern, Troy," a deep, sorrowful voice replied, perfectly countering Troy's tenor, "but the Princess needs to know before the games! As her legal advisor, it is my responsibility to inform her that whatever her preferences, her father's Will remains in force. I don't understand why you would try to fight it. After all, you're the one who stands to benefit most here."

"I thought so too, but then I realized that if the Kingdom knows what's in the Will before I've had the chance to win her hand on _her_ terms, she'll be utterly embarrassed before her subjects. We were stupid to bring it up to her before. Just give me a chance, Quin."

"You've had quite a few chances, Troy. I don't see why you think you can beat her this time," Quintilian pointed out. "Besides, there is something else I need to prepare her for. Her Father told her on multiple occasions that he wants _her_ to have supreme executive power when she becomes Queen, even after she marries. Unfortunately he seems to have changed his mind. His will now clearly states…"

"Yes, I saw…" Troy said impatiently. "He is giving executive power solely to her _husband_. Whoever becomes King will rule Ilium."

"What could have persuaded him to make that change?" Quintilian mused dolefully. "His majesty _raised_ her to be the ruler of this island."

"If you must know," Troy lowered his voice. Zoro strained his ears to hear. – by this point he had realized that it would be more interesting to eavesdrop than interrupt this conversation, so he had stayed hidden around the corner of one of the barracks.

"If you must know, his majesty and I had a discussion… _before_ the attack," Troy said quietly. "He confided that he was worried about Helena and the fights. He told me he wanted to end them at all cost, which I can only presume is the reason he wrote me into his will. I guess he thought I would be a pleasant option for her."

Troy sighed. Clearly the latter sentiment hadn't been the case.

"But what is more," he continued, voice now even lower than before. "He told me that he felt Helena has grown too much like her mother. Prideful. Unstable. Too quick to settle conflict with the sword. – He felt that power would drive her to do something…well…"

"Something rash…?" Quintillian supplied.

"For the sake of her kingdom, yes," Troy finished. "Just as Queen Leda did."

"Queen Leda wasn't driven to fight because she was overwhelmed with power or responsibility," Quintillian observed. His tragic voice made for a rather histrionic performance as he spoke. "She fought because she thought she was the only one who could. She was the only one on the island who possessed the ability to use Haki, Troy. We were facing five vice admirals. We were under threat of buster call!"

"I _know_ , Quin. I saw it. I was young, but I was there," Troy replied steadily. His calm voice continued to make an interesting contrast to Quintilian's dramatics. "All the same, his majesty wanted to protect his only daughter. He wanted her to lay down her sword."

"I'm glad the King didn't state it like that out right in his will," Quintillian replied solemnly. "We'd have ended up with a riot on our hands. The people have always felt safer with the Princess around. She is a fence around her kingdom."

"Until recently…" Troy pointed out.

"No one ever thought she was invincible, except perhaps herself," Quintillian responded despondently. "The people still look to her to protect them, especially now that she has proven her ability to command the god powers. And anyway, _no one_ was able to stand up to the darkness…"

"No one?" Troy asked somewhat peevishly.

"Except for you of course, son," Quintillian added quickly, almost obsequiously.

Troy chuckled light heartedly, and continued in his usual steady tone, "It would seem my heroics have been easily forgotten in light of the Princess' miracle."

"No one has forgotten that you defeated the Darkness!"

"Nonsense. Of course they have," Troy cut him off. "That's how it should be. Whatever her father has said, the kingdom is Helena's now, which is why I want to try at least one more time to defeat her on her terms."

"Yes, I see," the other responded.

"But I wasn't speaking of the Darkness when I implied Helena has lost the peoples' confidence as their protector. I meant Roronoa…"

"Hmm, yes. That is rather a problem isn't it," Quintilian stated. "Most of the Straw Hats have become rather popular, even the captain. I thought he'd have a few more enemies because he fought both General Hector, and several of the favorites from Mycenae." – Mycenae…that was the portside town outside the walls ,right? Zoro had heard it referred to as such. "But people seem to like him for his help in the rescue efforts. He makes them laugh. Roronoa on the other hand..."

"If he weren't Helena's special guest, he would have been lynched by now," Troy pointed out.

Zoro clenched his teeth. Not that he wasn't _used_ to being a social pariah, but he hadn't thought the kingdom particularly disliked him at present. Hadn't the Princess asked that he show her subjects he wasn't their enemy? What had he messed up this time?

As though reading his thoughts, Troy went on: "His overly protective behavior toward her has enraged suitors from all over the island, not to mention foreign dignitaries…"

That was just Troy blowing hot air, Zoro reasoned. He was about to feel a lot better, but then Quintilian confirmed what the Lieutenant General was saying.

"Yes. Many see him as a rival, but beyond that, his actions have enraged the citizens, who feel he doesn't have faith in the people to look after their own princess."

Zoro's expression softened. Well, it was the truth. He _hadn't_ trusted anyone to look after her. Not when so many of them tried to challenge her while she was too weak to lift a sword. And if he hadn't been there, she'd have been assassinated by that jerk, Paris! She was immortal, but still.

"I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't shamed her in front of her man," Troy went on, "As it stands, he's insulted Ilium on all fronts."

"He seems to mean well," Quintilian mused. "And the Princess trusts him. I suppose you have your path laid out before you, yes?"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Well, if you can't defeat Princess Helena, you only need defeat Roronoa Zoro," Quintillian pointed out.

"Nonsense," Troy replied coolly. "He didn't accept her hand. Defeating him would only mean something if he were her fiancé."

Well, that was a new development. Zoro hadn't realized that as Helena's fiancé, other swordsman could then challenge _him_ for her hand. Maybe he should have accepted. That would have been interesting. Never did Helena state he'd have had to marry her right away. He could have sailed out, drawn the suitors away from her, and gotten a decent amount of practice slicing them up in the process. What better way to train?

But then he'd have to waste his time on idiots like Prince Pompadour, wouldn't he? Nevermind. And anyway, putting off marriage indefinitely wouldn't be fair to Helena; knowing himself, the indefinitely would remain, well, indefinite.

"Yes, yes technically speaking. But the people don't really care about that, do they?" Quintilian continued in response to Troy. "You're the hero of Ilium. If you can defeat the man who defeated Princess Helena, the people will not think any less of her for accepting you. Then no one will look twice at the will. They will think it was all won on Helena's own terms."

"Are you giving me sketchy legal advice, Quin?" Troy asked.

"More like some friendly political advice, son," Quintilian said. "Legally the throne and Helena's hand already belong to you, per her father's will."

Zoro retreated further into the shadows as he heard Quintilian's clopping footsteps coming toward him. It would appear the conversation was over. The footsteps paused as Troy called out to him:

"Quin," he seemed to fumble with his words. "Thank you for coming to discuss this with me. I was starting to give up hope…"

"You _are_ our hope, Troy du Noir," Quintilian replied.

What was that supposed to mean? Zoro got a good look at Quintilian as he left the barracks and started back toward the palace. Well-trimmed beard, slicked back hair, smug expression – definitely a lawyer. He was rather short, and wore extra tall, clopping sandals to make up the difference. The long purple toga he wore also seemed to add to his height, if one wasn't looking at his feet. In one hand he carried what Zoro recognized as King Cygnus' will.

Zoro waited until Quintilian was out of sight, and was about to return to the palace himself when he heard Troy let out a frustrated sigh. The distinctive whistling sound of swords cutting air further drew his attention. What was Troy doing?

Zoro inched closer. Troy wore what looked like Ilium's version of work-out clothing; essentially a short, sleeveless chiton – black, in the man's usual style. He swung his swords in a variety of practiced movements, sandaled feet kicking up dust on the parade ground in the center of the barracks.

Quintilian must have interrupted Troy's pre-dawn exercises. Come to think of it, Troy must have been healed by one of Helena's arrows as well; he no longer had bandages around his head.

Troy's movements were short, explosive, _frustrated._ After the news and support he'd just received, Zoro thought the man would be ecstatic. Instead he chucked his swords into the ground and fell to his knees, banging his fists into the dirt with a loud curse.

"Helena, why do you have to make this so hard?" he demanded. "We'd have the world if you'd just…" He didn't finish his thought, letting out a frustrated growl.

Zoro felt his first shred of sympathy for the man at the pathetic outburst. If Troy were upset it meant he really did want Helena to love and accept him, not just because of King Cygnus' will.

 _Budabudabudabudabuda_

A snail rang into the still morning air. Troy retrieved it from his pocket, and Zoro's eyes widened in surprise; the snail had a navy seagull painted on its white shell.

" _Troy_ ," a powerful male voice demanded.

"Sir!" Troy responded stiffly, straightening to his feet. "Before you ask, no."

"No what?" the voice asked.

"No, the Kingdom is not mine yet, but give me some time. I have more than one plan underway…"

Zoro's hands went reflexively to hover over his swords. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been outright treason.

"You claimed over a year ago that you could overthrow Ilium single handedly," a voice responded. "The World Government gave you the power to do it. Now make good on your promise. Click."

The transponder snail drooped – as did Troy – as whoever was on the other line hung up. A moment later he straightened as he suddenly become aware of Zoro, watching him from the shadows.


	17. Chapter 17 - Unexpected Alliance

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: the final scene in this chapter is a lot of talking and a lot of information. I have reworked and reworked it, trying to cut it down, but found myself constantly adding new information instead. I'm going to stop and just post it before we end up with Troy's complete biography. My apologies. Let me know if you fall asleep. I might just have to rewrite this (rather crucial) chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17 – Unexpected Alliance

"Oy," Zoro growled as Troy turned to him with his fists up in an instinctual defensive stance. "As a soldier of Ilium, you're my ally. But as the government's dog, you're my sworn enemy." He flicked his katana a few inches out of its sheath with his thumb. "Which are you?"

"It's not what it sounded like," Troy said calmly despite being unarmed. His swords lay a few feet away from him, where he'd thrown them earlier. "Go ahead. Attack me. I'd love the excuse to take you down here and now."

Zoro didn't move. He wasn't about to draw on an unarmed foe, but he'd made it clear in showing his weapon that he wasn't here to negotiate. Troy was stalling.

"I would never do anything that wasn't in Helena's best interest, pirate," the Lieutenant General insisted calmly.

"Really?" Zoro asked, his voice equally calm. "Is that what you figured when you broke her back?"

"Ye-…What?" Troy seemed uncharacteristically surprised. His voice and stance faltered a bit. "Who said I'd done that?"

"You attacked her when she was down."

"Oh, well, she's immortal, isn't she?" he said, looking relieved for some reason. "She's fine now, anyway. All's fair in love and war."

He said it so serenely, with no regard for what Helena had suffered. Zoro took a breath to steady himself; anger would only cloud his focus.

"If you think that, you don't deserve her," he observed. "She's worked too hard to end up with a coward like you."

"Shut up!" Troy said, his impassive demeanor cracking. He'd touched a nerve. "What do you know about any of this?"

Zoro blinked, and Troy's swords somehow got from the ground to his hands.

Troy lunged at him. Zoro easily parried with his single sword style. Their blades clashed under the rising dawn as their shadows stretched out beneath them, mimicking them in perfect synchronization.

"I could use a witness. I'd hate for anyone to think I'd killed you in cold blood," Troy said more calmly now. "But then, if we make enough noise, someone's sure to wake up in the barracks. Or perhaps someone will come back from celebrating their miraculous healings in town. That would be bad for you, Roronoa. The people here trust me, not you."

They exchanged blows.

"I guess that doesn't do much good for your end goal, does it, Romeo?" Zoro retorted. " _Helena_ trusts me. Can't say the same for you."

They exchanged a few more blows and their battle moved into the shadow of one of the barracks. Troy's swordsmanship was weaker than Zoro had realized. He kept leaving himself open. Zoro should have landed a few hits, he was sure of it. Something wasn't right.

"Now I can see why," Zoro went on. "Anything else you're hiding from her, Navy dog?"

" _Hades' Step_ ," Troy moved so quickly Zoro couldn't see or sense him. It was almost as though he walked straight through him.

"…like the fact that you have a devil fruit power?" Zoro continued, as he found Troy suddenly behind him with two swords across his throat.

"W-what?" Troy stuttered. The blades bit uncomfortably into Zoro's skin, but shook too. The Lieutenant General was suddenly nervous again.

Moving quickly, Zoro drew another katana and shoved it backward into Troy's sternum. But his blade didn't make contact with flesh and bone. Instead it jammed into the barrack wall. His sword had passed entirely through Troy's chest without damaging him. Somehow the man had become incorporeal.

"Maybe she _does_ know after all," Zoro observed as Troy gasped in surprise, not pain.

"Wh-what do you mean, she knows?" This seemed to shake him out of his confidence completely. His blades faltered.

Leaving the one katana pinning Troy to the wall, Zoro drew his other swords as he pushed Troy's gladiuses out of the way with a careful swipe. Now free, he stood, two blades at the ready facing his foe.

"Tell me, when she fights you, does she always win with her Sea Prism dagger?" Zoro asked.

"Oh that," Troy replied, voice settling back to his usual calm. He remained in shadow, while Zoro stood in the light of the rising sun. "She's always fought me like that. Even before I ate the fruit." He walked away from the wall. The sword clearly had no power to pin him there.

"So you admit it?"

"I see no point in denying it now," Troy said calmly, taking on a fighter's stance again. "It's the Dodge Dodge fruit. But that's all I'm going to say. – not that it matters if you know. You'll be dead soon anyway."

"You think you can kill me, Coward?" Zoro goaded with a smirk. "Pansy like you doesn't know a blade from a baseball bat."

"I'm going to have to," Troy said. "If Helena knew I had a power, she wouldn't fight me anymore. She wants a swordsman, not a power holder."

"I'd be more worried about her finding out you're a traitor," Zoro informed him flatly.

"I'm _not_ a traitor," Troy insisted. "I'm trying to _protect_ her."

On the word 'protect' he launched himself from the shadows at an almost inhuman speed. Zoro smirked; now the battle was really on. The light reflected more easily from Zoro's katana than the black steel of Troy's gladius blades. As they clashed, Zoro's swords left sun trails in their eyes in the light of the rising dawn.

"Protect her?" Zoro scoffed. "By taking over her kingdom?"

The light reflecting off of one of Zoro's blades happened to hit Troy right in his squinted, expressionless eyes. He flinched just enough that his grip faltered. When Zoro hit him at full strength, the two gladius went flying from Troy's hands.

Troy stumbled back, for a moment genuinely alarmed.

"That's just what I _tell_ them," he said, lifting his hands up defensively and taking a few more steps away from Zoro's naked blades. If he had a dodge dodge fruit, why was he nervous? There must be certain rules to it Zoro didn't understand yet. "They've been trying to take over Ilium for centuries! Every few decades or so they come up with something new. You don't know the power they possess…"

Zoro's determined expression faltered, but he didn't lower his blades. "Why don't you tell Helena if they're planning something?"

"Because they won't _do_ anything. _I'm_ the plan. I'm just keeping them from forming a new one. And Helena…Helena wouldn't believe me if I explained it to her…"

" _I_ don't believe you," Zoro snarled.

"You don't have to," Troy replied calmly. He seemed to find himself, because he balled his hands into fists and faced Zoro with newfound bravado. "Just believe that I will protect Helena at all costs, _especially_ from the likes of them. And from you."

His candor and calm demeanor now had Zoro completely flummoxed. The confidence in Troy's voice made him uneasy, not about the man's threat – Zoro had seen enough by now to know that while Troy _was_ good, he wasn't remotely at Helena's level, much less his own. – No, Troy's serenity seemed to imply there really _was_ more to what was going on than Zoro had just overheard.

"I'm listening," he said tenuously.

"You're my rival," Troy insisted, not lowering his fists.

"I have no intention of marrying her," Zoro pointed out. "How are we rivals?"

"She prefers you."

"No she…Why do people keep saying stuff like that?" Zoro continued, gritting his teeth in frustration. The idiot apparently didn't fully understand the concept of Nakama. "I can help you beat her. You need training."

Troy's defensive stance faltered. "You would do that?"

"Only if you can give me a good enough reason not to kill you," Zoro pointed out without ire. He still hadn't sheathed his weapons. "And if you can show me that Helena would be happy with you."

Troy seemed to weigh his options for a moment, sizing Zoro up through a serenely indecipherable expression. At last the Lieutenant General nodded, and Zoro lowered his blades.

"Come," Troy said. "It's not safe to talk here."

* * *

Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp were brusquely awoken just after the crack of dawn as Taxy, the grinning messenger servant, suddenly burst into their room.

"YourStrawHatliness! Wehaveanemergency! Anemergingemergency!"

The shock of waking so suddenly and seeing such an impish looking character in their room threw Usopp into a state of panic. He fell off the top bunk where he had slept, trying to swim in the air with little success. He shrieked before hitting the ground.

A moment later a guard poked his head in:

"Is everything ok? I heard a woman scream…"

"Woman?" Usopp demanded, now awake enough to feel affronted.

Nami and Robin appeared behind the guard, rubbing their eyes groggily. "Don't worry, everything's normal," Nami informed the guard, who returned to his duty. "What is it, Usopp?"

Usopp wasn't the one who answered:

"Acatastrophy,catburgler! Acatastrophiccatastrophy!" Taxy cried in haste. "Youhaven'tsignedupforthegames! Whatevershallwedo?"

"And this couldn't wait until later because…?" Nami started with a yawn.

"Thegamesstartinjustafewhours!" Taxy exclaimed. "Ashonoredguests,you _must_ compete! T'wouldbeatravestyifyouwerenotincluded. Andtherearecashprizes,ofcourse!"

"Give me that!" Nami said, snatching the sign-up sheet from Taxy without further ado. After scanning the page, her face lit up further: "Hmm, that's a no-brainer. Robin, want to do the sailing race with me?"

"Sounds fun," Robin replied with her usual small smile.

Nami took the pen Taxy proffered her and signed their names in black ink. "Done. We're going back to bed."

"Andyougentlemanlygentlemen?" Taxy asked, turning to the others.

Luffy took the list next. After a moment he grinned and wrote his name down.

"What did you pick, Luffy?" Sanji asked, taking the paper from him. "Ah, I should have guessed. Eating contest." The other Straw Hats smiled. "The cooking contest sounds right for me. Usopp?" He handed Usopp the sheet of paper.

"Do you have to shoot arrows for this archery thing?" the sniper asked.

"Yes,Ibelieveyoudo! Indeedlydo!" Taxy replied.

"Hmm…I haven't practiced much with a bow. Let's see…"

"Youmayprojectanyprojectileyouwishinthehunt," Taxy put in helpfully.

"The hunt, huh?" Usopp said. "What are we hunting?"

"Mostlikelyastag," Taxy replied, "Astaggeringstag!"

"I can handle that," he responded, signing his name with gusto. "Usopp the Huntsman!"

"Whataboutyou, sensiblesensei-san?" Taxy asked, turning to Chopper.

"I don't want to compete in anything…" Chopper started.

"Be my sous chef, "," Sanji suggested.

"Really?" Chopper asked. "Wow! I thought you'd have asked one of the girls."

"I would have, but you can only sign up for one thing on the first day…" Sanji pointed out, suddenly grumpy. "And you can't change your event once you've signed up. It says so on the top of the sheet…"

"Yes, andifyouwould," Taxy put in, "Weneedvolunteermedicalstaff."

"Medical staff?" Chopper asked, "That sounds like it's right up my alley." He left a hoofprint both on the volunteer sheet, and under the cooking event. "Here you go," he said, handing the sheet back to Taxy.

"Holdon! There'sonepersonmissing!" Taxy cried, "Where'sZoro-san?"

"Good question," Sanji said suspiciously, noticing Zoro's empty bed.

"Seems like a no-brainer," Usopp yawned. "Put him in the sword fights…"

"…but then he'd have to…" Sanji started.

"Perfect! I'vesignedZorouptofightinthemaintournament," Taxy said, signing Zoro's name with a flourish. "Au revoir!"

With that he disappeared.

Sanji let out a whistle. "He's not going to like that," he said. "Now he'll have to fight Helena again. If he wins, he has to turn her down a _second_ time."

Usopp chuckled nervously. "Heh heh h-hey, Sanji. Don't tell him it was my fault, huh?"

"Ha!" Sanji replied. "This is going to be hilarious!"

* * *

Zoro followed the Lieutenant General to what he soon recognized as part of the pomegranate grove the funeral had taken place in the night before. He couldn't see anything of the pyres, though a faint smoky smell still permeated the wood. They must be in a different part of the grove completely.

He kept his hand on his weapons, just in case Troy tried anything. The tall, dark haired man kept his gladius blades sheathed however, and came to a stop when they reached a sort of white obelisk hidden in the trees.

He pointed to a tree beside it. Circling the trunk was a gold crown in the shape of the royal laurel. It had ibis wings made from sea prism porcelain attached to either side; a symbol of Alabasta. "This is Queen Leda's tree," Troy said quietly. "We will shed no blood here."

Zoro let his hand fall away from his katana.

Above them, leaves rustled restlessly, reminiscent of the whispering voices of past royalty. Though it could have been creepy, there was something peaceful about the grove; peaceful and confidential. – after all, dead men tell no tales.

Troy sat with his back against the white obelisk, his gaze distant. "Two years ago," he started, "No…I need to go further back. Roronoa, what do you know of Helena and me?"

"Not much," Zoro replied, seating himself cross-legged beneath Leda's tree. Neither man looked at the other. "She said you'd known each other since childhood."

"Yes…I'm a few years older than she," Troy said. "I never knew my mother – that Helena and I have in common. But I knew the queen. I think she envies me for that, but I was only five."

Zoro had wondered about the Queen swordsman since Helena had first mentioned her. Troy must have sensed his curiosity, because he went on to describe her:

"The Queen was a beautiful woman," he said with a smile. "She had turquoise hair, like the sky, and dark skin, and a stern, determined sort of face. Helena takes after her Father in many ways…well, at least how he used to look…but she has her mother's eyes and smile."

Zoro didn't stop him, but he was curious what he meant by that. How the king _used_ to look.

"She fought single sword style, a fencer like Helena. And yes, she was every bit as good as they say," Troy went on. "My father, General Noir served King Cygnus faithfully for many years. He lost his life the day Helena was born…The day Queen Leda died."

Zoro followed his gaze up to the late queen's tree behind him. Someone had left flowers in a fork in its trunk last night; likely Helena. It was strange that this tree was so far away from her father's.

"I imagine no one has told you – no one likes to talk about it – but that day, the Kingdom was in dire straits. His Majesty, King Cygnus used the most powerful and dangerous of the God powers to single-handedly take down Five Navy Vice Admirals and ten battleships after his wife was brutally defeated by Vice Admiral Sakazuki."

Troy said it all so impassively that if Zoro hadn't witnessed firsthand what a God Power was capable of, he might not have believed him. That was a lot of ships, and a lot of powerful men.

"He did it to save…well, everyone…especially his newborn daughter. Sakazuki had kidnapped her as soon as she was cut from the womb on the battlefield. Like lightning, Cygnus appeared to rescue her. Some refer to Helena as the Daughter of Zeus, because when she first saw her father, it was when he was wearing the mask.

"The cost…" Troy's throat tightened a bit, but otherwise his voice maintained his usual calm, "Were the lives of 1,000 soldiers."

"Who chose?" Zoro asked. He didn't want to interrupt, but the God Powers irked him, incredible though they were. If he were King, he'd never use them, especially if he had to choose 1,000 of his own people to kill. A King who couldn't protect them with his own power needed to train harder.

"Hades," Troy said quietly. "He took them at random. My father was among them…"

Zoro remained silent as Troy processed what he was reliving.

"It is an honor," Troy said resolutely at last, "My father went, body and all, to Elysium. He gave his life for all of us."

Zoro wondered if there was any residual bitterness left behind. Sometimes it was hard to read what Troy was feeling.

"And you could say the King did likewise. When a mortal wears the Mask of Zeus, it takes its toll. The king was a strong man, even if he was never the fighter his wife was. He was reduced to a state of frailty, and lived out the remainder of his life in excruciating pain. On rare occasion he could move unassisted, but he usually walked with a cane. At his worst, he used a wheelchair. Mostly he stayed in the palace on his throne, where he could somewhat hide his weakness."

Helena had almost been reduced to the same, Zoro realized soberly. Instead of ending up like her mother, perhaps they should have worried more about her ending up like her father.

"Helena described her father as weak; raised behind gods and guards. Does she know what he did?" Zoro couldn't imagine her saying what she had about a hero like Troy had described.

"No," Troy replied. "If she had, perhaps she would have buried him here, among the great heroes of Ilium."

So that would explain why Cygnus' tree was separate from Leda's. This was a part of the grove specific to fallen warriors.

"He built this monument for the dead, dedicated to all who died in that battle," Troy went on, indicating the obelisk behind his back. "But the memory of Leda's death, and the deaths of his men, brought him such pain, he requested no one speak of what he did that day. Helena was told he was always like that, that he failed to save her mother because he was weak. And an idiot convinced her she would become that way if she didn't train hard."

"What idiot?"

"Cygnus himself," Troy replied. "He didn't mean to. He never wanted Helena to take up the sword, to be like her mother. But those words you said, those were the King's own words. I heard him say it to her more than once when she was very young: 'Helena my swan, I am the way I am because I didn't train hard enough. I was raised behind gods and guards, so in the end I couldn't protect what I love.'"

Troy looked pensive for a moment before continuing. "I've always thought it could be the reason she does all this; she doesn't want to inflict her father's regret on anyone. She wants to be strong not only for herself, but for the sake of the man who will rule beside her. At the same time, she wants someone strong enough to protect her when she can't protect herself."

"I can respect that."

"Helena doesn't like it when people refer to her father as disabled. She doesn't see him that way. Despite her fear of his weakness, she respects and loves his strengths. He was a wise ruler and the best of men. "

"So she's said," Zoro said.

"It would be so much simpler if she just wanted a man stronger than she, but it just _had_ to be a swordsman…" Troy put in with a smirk. "She met Dracule Mihawk as a child, and became convinced that a man who truly honored the discipline of the sword would make an excellent king. She doesn't believe she'll lose to someone who isn't worthy; her father was terrified that she would. He…" Troy paused, then smiled sort of sadly. "He is another reason I left to train. I loved King Cygnus. He was counting on me to bring peace to his mind as well as his daughter's. He was like a…like a third father to me."

"Third father?" Zoro asked.

"I was raised by Quintilian du Aeschylus. Perhaps you've met him in the palace."

Zoro nodded. So Troy didn't know he'd overheard everything about the will.

"I thought he had died in the recent demon attack, but thank the gods, we found him alive." He looked pensive for a moment. "He has always encouraged my feelings for the Princess…but I suppose all fathers have been doing that. Everyone in the kingdom is in love with Princess Helena."

Zoro snorted. He'd beaten up a few of those aficionados the other day.

"When she became obsessed with Mihawk, and made that vow," Troy said. "She was still just a kid. Even then, I wasn't strong enough to beat her. I trained with Helena under Andromache. From the day we started practicing with real blades, she's only ever fought me with a dirk or a dagger. Says she won't change the weapon until I give her a reason to. So yes...she does always fight me with sea prism these days. It's maddening, as you can expect."

Zoro thought he ought to say something to this; after all, if Troy really wanted to be equal to the princess he needed to fight her as a swordsman, whether or not he had a power. Before he could formulate a reply, Troy started to laugh. "She hasn't told you about her imaginary friend, has she?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at this. Imaginary friend? Helena didn't strike him as the type to have a few screws loose, but then, he had only known her for a few days.

"You can bet King Cygnus kept young Helena away from swords, even toy swords, but when she was, I dunno, five or so? – she got a hold of a wooden one. It terrified her father to find her practicing with it, especially when she demonstrated without any training that she knew how to use it. She claimed Soso gave it to her and showed her how."

"Soso, huh?"

"There was no one by that name in the palace. And she wouldn't describe what he looked like, really. She just said he had soft, fluffy feathers. We make fun of her for it to this day," Troy chuckled. "Probably just found it lying around, and figured it out from watching Andromache or some such. She's always been a prodigy. It takes something special I think to invent your own sword style. I guess you should know. Maybe that's why she likes you…"

"I've never been a prodigy," Zoro replied, somewhat insulted. "It's work."

"Yeah, she says the same thing," Troy said, smiling. "But when she was ten, she completely disarmed me with a dagger. Tell me that's all hard work."

Zoro smirked a little sadly to himself. It made him think of Kuina. She could take out grown men when she was ten. It _was_ hard work. He had seen the way Kuina trained. It took everything he had to try and keep up!

"If I may assert, though. Before _you_ came along, Helena was in love with me," Troy seemed to smile to himself, remembering something. "I was her first kiss…"

Right. That was a little more than Zoro cared to know.

" _She_ kissed _me_ , I might add," Troy said proudly. Why was he telling him this? "Right before I sailed out a little over two years ago. She wanted me to know that she wanted me to come back."

Considering Helena's treatment of him lately, Zoro doubted she had kissed him since. He resisted the overwhelming urge to say as much.

"We used to sneak out together," he reminisced. Zoro wasn't sure he wanted to hear where this was going, but it wasn't so bad when Troy went on. "It started when she'd ask me to take her to Mycanae to watch the dancers, when she was too young to leave on her own. Did you know Helena loves to dance?"

Zoro shook his head. It made sense, considering her flexibility and fighting style.

"There's old, traditional dancing in town we don't learn at the palace with our court training," Troy smiled, genuinely smiled. "At first she'd just watch, and then she jumped in. She picked it up, just like that! She's always been good with her feet. Roroanoa, she loves to dance more than she loves to fight. That's something I wish everyone knew about her. If she weren't in a country constantly fighting for its existence, I bet she'd be a…I dunno…a famous ballerina or something by now. Or a dance master, like Robertus and Gloriadne, traveling to bring the latest dances from courts around the world."

"Probably not," Zoro surmised aloud. Flexible and strong though she was, Zoro just couldn't imagine Helena in a tutu. Sure, she fought light on her feet, but nothing about her seemed airy enough for the stage. "She's a Princess. Even in countries at peace, that's a full time job."

"You can be a real downer sometimes. Anyone tell you that?" Troy told him laughing. Zoro smirked.

"Not many people know the side of her that I know," Troy went on. "Gods, she's beautiful when she smiles, don't you think?"

Zoro didn't answer this clearly rhetorical question.

"When I left, I was determined to beat her. She had become better than Andromache by far, but I couldn't ask _Helena_ to train me. She was my goal!"

Zoro nodded. It would take a great sacrifice of pride and honor to train under the person one wanted to defeat. He imagined for a moment what it would be like to train under Mihawk, than snorted. Like that would ever happen.

But wait. Wasn't Troy agreeing to train under him? Didn't Troy see him as a goal? – no, despite his surrogate father's advice, Troy still had his eye set on just beating Helena. That was good. He had his priorities straight if he wasn't focusing on revenge, as Quintilian had advised.

"I soon found that my best bet was the world government's marines. I had to swallow my pride – Ilium has only taken up trade again with them in the last eight years or so, but with heavy tariffs. Still, they took my father away, they threatened Helena, they crippled the King! - If I was surprised at myself for going to them, I was even more surprised at how readily they took me in and gave me the training and…power I needed…"

"Devil fruit," Zoro grunted.

Troy nodded, then swore quietly under his breath. "I was so naïve. The world government has been our enemy for centuries, even if we make our best money from them. I soon discovered that the only reason they kept me on was to wean information out of me about Ilium and her defenses. And then I met Sakazuki…"

Troy gritted his teeth within his mouth. Clearly he hated the man. It took a moment before he could speak.

"Sakazuki?" Zoro asked. "Didn't you say he was the man who kidnapped Helena as a child?"

"We thought he was killed, along with all the vice admirals and their men. Zeus' power is rather thorough." Troy ran his fingers through his thick, dark hair. Something about this Sakazuki made him nervous. "But that was the man you heard on the other end of that snail conversation. He's an admiral now.

"I didn't recognize him at first…didn't even remember his name. But I recognized his power," he managed to relax his jaw again but his voice was still a little tense. "He took a special interest in me – obviously, or I wouldn't have gotten to know a bigshot like him. I think he wants revenge. Or Justice as he calls it. But the World Government needs our sea prism stone; they can't afford to attack us outright again.

"He can get under your skin. The way he talks, he can make you think anything is your fault, or your idea. But I'm the son of a general, and surrogate son of a lawyer; for all his strategies, I saw straight through him," Troy grinned. "And I turned it around on him. I convinced him to back me. I told him that when I marry Helena, Ilium will reform its alliance with the World Government. Namely, I promised to remove the tariffs on our trade with them."

"Why haven't you told Helena?"

She wouldn't understand," Troy said. "She'd think I was manipulating her into marrying me."

"And if she doesn't agree to remove the tariffs?" Zoro asked incredulously.

"Then we'll work something else out. – Something that will keep Ilium and Helena safe from their plotting. I've won Sakazuki's trust; Helena's savvy enough not to put it to waste." Troy said stoutly. "Tell me, Roronoa. Do you still honestly think I would do anything to hurt her? Helena…Helena is everything to me. I _love_ her. I have for years…"

Zoro sized him up, trying to make a judgement call based on what he both heard and sensed. Troy's feelings, what he showed of them at least, seemed sincere. But then, Zoro didn't much care for Troy's way of doing things. It was too…scheming. He reminded him of Nami. Then again, Zoro _would_ trust Nami with his life in a pinch.

"You already have hurt her," Zoro replied at last. Troy's callousness toward the pain he'd caused Helena still bothered him.

"Not intentionally," Troy defended. "And anyway, you're really not one to talk. You made a fool of her in front of her men."

True.

"There's not much I can do for you before the duels begin," Zoro said.

"It's likely I won't face Helena until the last day of the games. The organizers will see to that; more exciting that way." Troy said, smiling sheepishly. Right, he must be a fan favorite. "As there are so many suitors, it's set up tournament style. Helena is a member of the tournaments like anyone else. If she is defeated, the swordsman who beats her would become the target of interest. In the end, the person who ends up on top will technically have her. Naturally, Helena's been doing this for a while. She's never lost."

"I'll watch you fight," Zoro said after thinking for a moment. "If you don't end up facing Helena today, we can meet somewhere and I can give you a few pointers I guess."

"Hmm, I thought spilling my guts to you would have had more results than that," Troy said with a small smile. "Don't you have something for me?"

"Yeah," Zoro said. "Stop relying on your power."

"Huh?"

"When you fight, you keep secretly using your power to give you an edge, but you're trying to mask that you're doing it, so it takes away from your concentration," Zoro said, getting to his feet. "Unless you're going to reveal that you're a devil fruit user and put your powers to use in full force, stop with the underhanded business. Beat Helena on _her_ terms. That's all I can give you for now."

"That's all?" Troy asked as Zoro started to walk away. After a moment of watching Zoro go, he continued, "You won't tell Helena any of this?"

"Tell her what?" Zoro called back over his shoulder. He lifted a hand in farewell, then walked off into the morning light.


	18. Chapter 18 - Yin and Yang

Ch. 18 – Yin and Yang

Zoro ended up lost within minutes. He'd still wanted to go to the _Merry_ to use his own workout equipment, but somehow he found himself back inside the palace. If he kept walking he was sure to find another door, right?

He mused about what he'd just learned as he walked. Truth be told, he had not yet become a master swordsman, so he didn't have the right to teach anyone else how to fight. But it couldn't hurt to give Troy a few pointers. He decided that today would be the test. - If Troy took his advice and stopped relying so much on his powers, he'd see what he could do to help him. There was no point giving him tips if he wasn't going to take them.

It benefitted Zoro in the end. Troy was a good man. Helena was a good woman. If things worked out between them, Zoro could stop feeling guilty about this whole business.

Troy and Quintilian had been right about people being wary about him. As Zoro walked, he noticed people in the palace avoiding his gaze. Well, that was their problem. The funeral games would last three days. After that, he'd be out of their hair. With Troy as an ally, hopefully he'd be able to change peoples' perspective of him, per Helena's wish.

His wanderings brought him through a guarded door. Later he wondered why the guards on either side didn't say anything to stop him, and could only conclude it was because of his peculiar relationship with the princess. Either that or they were asleep on the job. Who _did_ that?

Bright lights partially blinded him as he entered some sort of gymnasium. Covering his eyes, a moment later he caught sight of someone spinning acrobatically around a bar, yellow braid whipping behind her as she went. After a few more rotations, she launched herself into the air, flipped once, and landed on her bare feet in a crouch.

"Zoro!"

"Helena," he said, recognizing her at last. It was hard to put a face on someone spinning that fast.

She smiled at him. It was a relief to see her smile after last night.

She wore a white workout chiton much like Troy's, only it looked better on her. A _lot_ better on her. Helena was usually such a conservative dresser that it was hard not to be a bit distracted by the sudden amount of her skin now visible. The chiton fell a few inches above her knees and lacked sleeves, showing her toned arms and legs to good effect. He noticed she wasn't hiding her scar, though unlike his female crewmates, she still avoided anything close to a plunging neckline.

"Good morning!" she said, pushing a few flyaway strands of hair from her glistening face. "If you don't mind my asking, how'd you find your way into my private gymnasium?"

"Uh…through the door?" he ventured.

Helena laughed. "I guess it's fine, since it's you. My workouts are a well-guarded secret." She winked at him. "At first it was to hide this," she pointed at her scar, "But lately I've found I like to avoid the general public when I'm concentrating."

"Makes sense," he said, trying not to look at her. He was having a hard time managing his thoughts, and she looked, well, she looked really good. The chiton flattered her. She had more of a willowy, thin kind of build, not as buxom as Nami or Robin. When she wore her military clothing, her curves were lost in rigid angles. The loose cloth made her look more feminine.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked. "Are you all right? You look kind of flushed."

Zoro swore internally. He needed to get away from her before he said or did something stupid. He hadn't let down his guard like this around a woman in a long time. Stupid Apollo's arrow had heightened his senses or something, made his thoughts too clear.

"No. Yes. Fine," he stammered. Stammering? He was _stammering?_ In cases like this, it was best to be honest he reasoned. "I was just on my way to the _Merry_ to…"

Oh no! If he said where he was going, she might ask him to join her. But the words were already coming out of his mouth!

"…workout."

"All the way back to your ship?" she asked incredulously. "That'll take you a good while to walk, provided you don't get lost. Why don't you join me here?"

Crap.

"Sure," he said. There was nothing else to say. He took a deep breath to steady himself, then allowed himself to look at her again. She had one eyebrow raised; a smirk teased her lips.

"What?" she asked. "Never seen a cute girl in a chiton before?"

CRAP!

* * *

Helena took delight in tormenting him. It was so rare to see him out of sorts; she had to wonder what had happened. He'd been struck by one of Apollo's Arrows too, so it wasn't surprising to see him up and about. Perhaps the influx of energy had fried his brain.

She waited eagerly for him to answer her, unable to keep from grinning. When he simply looked away embarrassed, she realized he was going to default to his usual silence. After all, he couldn't be convicted of anything if he didn't speak.

"Come on," she said, turning with a snort that was really a suppressed giggle. "I don't know what you usually like to do, but there are weights in the corner there. You can use weighted swords from the wall mount, or stick with your own if you prefer. Really, anything is open to you. Just don't destroy my equipment, please."

She turned away from him to go back to her bar. _Let's see, where was I?_ she thought. _Ah! Toe work. Right._

Chalking her hands, she retrieved her two foot swords and tossed them high into the air. Jumping onto the bar she swung backwards to get her momentum up, then spun around the bar, grabbing the swords in her toes as they fell. When she completed another spin, she tossed the swords into the air again at the height of her rotation. Rotating quickly, she caught them, spun again, tossed them, spun, caught them.

Eventually she varied the routine by switching between a lower and higher bar. After that she started catching the swords with her hands as well as feet, swinging single handedly or by her toes.

Her grief, while not completely gone, now no longer felt like it was about to spill out of her. With the help of both the funeral, and a good deal of exercise, it had run its course for the time being. The energy filling her became a blessing now. It gave her the chance to enjoy her completely healed spine. The lack of pain coupled with access to a full range of motion broadened her smile with each loop. It was enough to make her positively giddy.

She finished her toe exercises by letting her swords fly into the air from her feet. Launching herself after them, she flipped a few times and then landed again in a crouch with the swords safely clutched in her hands.

Out of curiosity she peaked over at Zoro, and her cheeks flushed in a way that had nothing to do with exercise. He'd removed his shirt, of course, and in nothing but his black pants was currently lifting what looked like every weight on the rack. He'd balanced them on one end of one of the benching poles, which he held in front of him like a katana. His controlled slashing movements were reminiscent of his sword techniques. All the while he carried a large hand-weight in his teeth.

Gods, the man was toned. No wonder his slashes were so powerful. Helena could never hope to lift that much.

She was a little disappointed that he wasn't still checking her out; after all, she'd just performed her routine perfectly. He looked completely focused. Smiling to herself at her own idiocy, she went to work on the next part of her circuit.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Helena, Zoro had glanced her way from time to time, but this was mostly because he was curious about her workout. He'd had to jerry-rig the weights the way he liked them, and from the looks of it, weights only played a small part of what she did. Her focus was more on gymnastics, flexibility, and footwork.

Her next task involved balancing on small stakes sticking out of the ground. She activated a number of machines that shot out several rounds of clay disks every thirty seconds or so. Using only Peleus, she destroyed all the disks several rounds in a row. She repeated the routine with her sea prism dagger, then each foot rapier, one at a time. At last she did it with all four blades, increasing the number of disks. He was impressed at how she managed to balance on the small surfaces with swords between her toes.

Finally she put on a blindfold and repeated the exercise. By now he'd finished his reps, and he put the weight down to watch. It was a sight to be seen. The clay disks left their wall launchers at top speeds, but Helena had no trouble taking them down. She didn't just crush them with her blades; some she redirected with her swords so that they crashed into each other. Not one reached her person or crashed into an opposite wall.

Lifting her blindfold, she looked sheepish as she caught his gaze.

"I know it's not much. I always know where the disks are coming from. I haven't figured out how to randomize it yet. Want to give it a try?"

Zoro nodded. After all, it looked like fun.

Soon he found himself balancing on the stakes a few feet off of the ground, his bare feet gripping at the small, round, flat surfaces of the wood. He had done isometric exercises before, and should have been able to balance on them with relative ease. However, the stakes were less stable than they appeared, perhaps because Helena was so much lighter than he. Or her balance was better. Or both.

She chuckled as he struggled to find his footing. "It can take some getting used to. Let's try it without the blindfold at first…Oh, or you could just use your bandana, that's fine too…"

Zoro wasn't about to be outdone by a pretty princess. Tying the bandana over his eyes, he drew his three katana and he crouched at the ready. Unfortunately in attempting to crouch into a more powerful stance he overbalanced on the stakes and went crashing to the ground.

Helena laughed. Zoro lifted his bandana from his eyes and glared at her to hide his embarrassment.

"You've got to treat the floor as though it's made of glass," she said, offering him her hand to help him get upright. "I invented this exercise to help me stay light on my toes, even when dealing with the weight of swords. The stakes aren't fully grounded, and will tip if you go too hard on them."

"You might have warned me," he said.

"You seemed so confident I thought you knew what you were doing," Helena chuckled. "Come on, help me set it back up."

A few minutes later Zoro found himself back on the stakes, which threatened every moment to tip him over again. This time he'd learned his lesson, and kept his bandana tied around his arm. He also decided to keep it at single sword style, the way Helena had done when she started the exercise.

She flipped a switch and started the machines, which whirred pleasantly for about thirty seconds before launching a number of disks at him at random intervals from the four corners of the room. He broke several before he was down again.

The exercise was the complete opposite of his own sword style. He remembered fighting Helena out at sea, how she'd practically danced around him while clutching a pair of rapiers in her toes. This would take some counterintuitive thinking to untrain his muscles.

It took him several more tries before he could destroy all the disks without falling. He added a sword at a time after that, and ended up on his backside a few more times, before donning the blindfold.

Somehow taking away his vision threw him off enough that he fell almost as soon as he began. It was like his senses were so attuned to making his heavy form light that he couldn't handle taking one of those senses away.

When he removed the blindfold he caught Helena attempting to lift the weight he'd compiled. She noticed him looking and tried to pretend she hadn't done anything, so he pretended not to see. Hiding a smirk as best he could, he set up the stakes he'd knocked over, tied his bandana over his eyes, and started again. When next he fell and removed his bandana, he again caught her trying to lift the weight, but this time she was so focused she didn't stop.

Her stance was horrible! She knew better than that.

"Do you want to throw your back out again?" he asked, leaving the stakes to stand behind her.

She released the weight at last, pouting. "No, I just…" she trailed off, glancing back at him then looking away, blushing.

"Look," he said, pulling out one of his katana and taking a wide, low stance. "You have to balance the power between your legs, not just from your lower back."

"I know that!" she said, stealing one of his other katana. Normally he would have bristled, but for some reason he didn't mind. It was Sandai Kitestu – she and that blade were friends now after all. She mimicked his stance exactly without looking at him.

"Then what were you doing?" he demanded.

"Well, most katana don't weigh half a ton," she retorted.

"Is it only half?" he asked honestly. "No wonder it felt so light."

"Jerk." She stepped out of her stance and handed the katana back to him, hilt first.

"Not my fault you don't have enough weights for proper strength training," Zoro said nonchalantly, taking and sheathing the blade. "Oh, you're going to try again? Do it right this time."

Helena made a face at him as she approached the weight. She spit on her hands and rubbed them together, than widened her stance properly and grabbed the bar.

Her whole body flexed with exertion as she tried to lift the weight. Teeth gritted, veins popping, brow furrowed deeply, she looked positively fierce. Despite her determination, she had not trained enough for something like this. She simply wasn't strong enough.

"Oy, stop before you hurt yourself…" he said.

She didn't stop. If anything she focused harder, widening her stance. Letting out a yell to get her spirits up she gave it one final pull and the weight hovered about an inch above the floor.

Releasing the weight, Helena recoiled back into Zoro with such force that it sent them both toppling into the ground. She sat up, dazed, and looked back to see him grinning. He conceded her a small round of applause, and she laughed.

"Yeah, that was stupid…" she admitted.

"I'm still impressed," he conceded.

"So…how do you hold a katana in your mouth?" she asked, grabbing the large hand-weight he'd been using. He snatched it from her before she broke her teeth on it.

"Start small on that, trust me," he said.

* * *

A little disappointed, Helena sat and stretched with just a single-pound hand-weight in her mouth. Even that hurt her teeth. How long had he trained to be able to hold a sword that way? How did he even come up with the idea? How did his teeth still look so good?

She'd been working out for a while before Zoro got there, so she was ready for a cool-down. Sitting in a hyperextended split between two chairs, she watched Zoro attempt to jump back onto the stakes. He forgot that he needed to treat them with more delicacy. One stake went one way and the other went another, and before he knew it he found himself in his own set of hyperextended splits.

He let out a little yelp of pain. Helena dropped the mouth-weight as she laughed.

"Not very flexible, hmm?"

"I thought I was," he managed to choke out, pulling himself gingerly out of the split. "But no one needs to be able to kick their own ears."

Helena, who could easily kick herself in the ears, chuckled. "It's useful if you're using your toes to hold a sword," she pointed out. "I'm sure your friend Sanji can do it."

"Aren't you supposed to have a weight in your mouth?" Zoro shot back. He still had a pained edge to his voice. Helena grinned and bit down on the weight again as he stood up and dusted himself off.

He eyed the stakes with distaste, letting his aching legs rest a moment before he went to reset them. "I think that's enough of that for one day," he said at length.

"You could always come back and try it again tomorrow," she put in hopefully, mumbling through the mouth-weight. She tried to make the invitation sound nonchalant, flipping herself over into a sideways split so she didn't look at him as she said it.

He looked over at her and smiled. "You know, I think I will," he said decisively.

* * *

Zoro finished his workout as Helena stretched and eventually went to shower and change in a small washroom on the side of the gymnasium. She offered to show him the way back to his room so he too could wash up and get ready for the day, and he readily accepted.

She'd changed back into something much like what she'd worn when he'd first met her – vest, epaulets, cape, high-necked blouse and cravat, with capri-length leggings and sandals that crossed up to just below her knees. She looked like her usual self, which alarmed him, because he still felt some of the same things he'd felt when he'd seen her in her chiton.

What had changed? The sudden influx of feelings was as inconvenient as it was unexpected. He'd just agreed to help another man win this woman over to get her off of his conscience. That could also have something to do with it. Zoro had let his mental guard down, thinking she was no longer his problem.

Then she smiled at him as they walked and talked, and it struck him: the change was that she was no longer under duress. Finally the Princess was free to be herself, and while that included the messy details of running a kingdom and losing a father, she had reached a place of stability.

He was thinking about this too much. The case and point of it was, she was prettier when she smiled, and she had started smiling a lot more. That could spell trouble for him if he didn't get his head back where it belonged. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to work out with her again.

Despite this realization, he couldn't help feeling a bit excited at the thought of meeting her tomorrow. It was purely business of course; he'd already thought of a way they could put Helena's tipping-stake exercise to better use for both of them.

They'd arrived at the hall leading to the pirates' rooms soon enough, laughing and talking. Zoro was too distracted to notice Sanji watching them from the bedroom door. The cook was straightening his tie and had his coat slung over one arm, as though he were just setting out for the day.

"The Opening Ceremonies will be in another two hours or so. I hope you and your friends had time to sign up for some of the events," Helena said. "There are some pretty impressive prizes."

"Of which you are the most impressive, Princess Helena-Chan," Sanji put in. Zoro was in too good a mood to be annoyed at Sanji's blatant and horrible flirting; he sounded like one of the princes.

"I intend to win my own hand, as usual, Sanji-San," Helena informed him with a wink. "Are you planning on entering the tournaments?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sanji said. "There's a code, you know."

"A code?" Helena asked.

"A code between brothers. A bro-code. You don't break the code."

"Zoro, do you know what he's talking about?" Helena asked innocently.

"No idea," he lied. Every man knew the bro-code. "See you later, Helena." He walked into the room before Sanji could make another attempt to embarrass him.

* * *

When Helena had walked out of sight, Sanji turned back into the room, closing the door behind him. Zoro had retrieved some clean clothes to change into and a clean towel from the edge of his bed, courtesy of housekeeping. He was grinning to himself like a fool.

"So…what was that about?" Sanji asked. The others had already gone on ahead, eager for breakfast. "Were you and the Princess…?"

"Were we what, Curly Brows?" Zoro asked when Sanji didn't finish the sentence. The grin only temporarily faltered. Wow – he really _was_ in a good mood. Sanji decided to press it further.

"Well, you were gone early, which is weird for you. I just thought, you know, you were out enjoying a romantic sunrise…"

"Well, you thought wrong." Zoro intoned flatly. "Why did you go on with her about the bro-code? There's nothing going on."

"Oh, so you don't mind if I…"

"Don't touch her," Zoro shot back.

"That's what I thought," Sanji chuckled. "You should take advantage of this, Moss Head. This is a golden opportunity for someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're a muscle-head, Moss Head. You don't know how to win over a woman," Sanji said sincerely. "Take that whole apple business for instance. Obviously you should have given the apple to _her_."

"Why would I do that?" Zoro asked. "It would have made all three of the goddesses mad at her." He seemed to suddenly realize what more Sanji was implying, because he quickly added, "And besides, to me she's not…."

"Not the Fairest?" Sanji laughed. "If you thought that, you wouldn't be grinning like an idiot after spending all morning with her. I saw you two coming down the hall. It was adorable. Anyway, if you need any advice, just say the word."

Zoro started laughing from his gut. "You are the absolute last person on earth I would ever go to for advice, Love-Cook," Zoro informed him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sanji snapped.

"You couldn't stick to one woman if your life depended on it," Zoro replied.

This conversation might have led to blows, but at that moment someone pounded on the door. It was Nami.

"Sanji-Kun?! Are you coming with Robin and me or not?"

"Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji exclaimed. "Be out in a moment, Robin-chan!"

"Case and point," Zoro uttered, walking into the washroom.

"Hey, I hope you're prepared to break her heart again," Sanji called out after him. "You know, when you fight her again in the tournaments."

"I'm not signing up for the tournaments," Zoro called back.

"You're right. You're not," Sanji agreed. "Usopp already signed you up."

"He what?!"


	19. Chapter 19 - Let the Games Begin

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:

Hi friends. I'm sorry I didn't update on time this week. I've hit the end of my buffer, see. I'd still like to keep posting a chapter at least once weekly, but I'm not sure what day anymore. This is a heads up that I may not have an update next week as I try to build up another buffer.

As always, thank you for your comments. I try to respond to all of them, though I don't have a way to do that to the guest posts. Your words mean more than you know.

* * *

Ch. 19 – Let the Games Begin

Zeus had his hands full on Olympus before the latest round of Funeral Games, as usual. All the gods had taken to betting on the mortals, much to his chagrin. Betting on mortals never ended well…for the mortals, that is. As such, he called together a counsel in the throne room of Olympus.

The throne room had a unique throne for each of the major gods. Zeus' was the largest of course. It had been carved to depict the heavens, clouded over and shot through with lightning. His wife sat beside him on his right-hand, a giant fan of marble peacock feathers at her back. His taciturn older brother, Hades the god of death, sat on his left on a throne of carved skulls.

"This is your fault," Zeus told him. The death god just stared at Zeus through an expressionless white mask. He was used to taking the blame for people he hadn't actually killed. – after all, he was just the courier, not the cause of death. That didn't stop Zeus from railing on him.

"No really," Zeus continued. "It's your fault for reaping so many souls. If it weren't for you, they wouldn't have an event to begin with. We really should be like other countries. Who started the Funeral _Game_ tradition anyway?"

"That was _you_ , Dearest," Hera informed him coldly.

"Ah, yes. Well, it is fun to watch their antics," Zeus concluded. "Still angry with me, Pumpkin?"

"Oh, not with you, my _Darling_ ," Hera replied. "I've bet that the 'fairest' human down there will choke and die during his contest within the first five minutes."

"And I have bet that he will choke and die within the first _minute,"_ Aphrodite pouted.

These were less bets and more prophecies, Zeus knew; prophecies that generally became self-fulfilling.

"I also bet," Aphrodite added, "That the Princess would be killed by the man most in love with her."

"That's something we all see coming," Apollo said, polishing Helena's glowing red arrow pensively. A god though he was, he handled the arrow with a pair of thick, elbow-high gloves. "I don't see anyone willing to wager for the opposite. Besides, there are rules against betting on the royal family. Your bet is invalid."

"I offered her healing in exchange for him, but she didn't take me up on it," Aphrodite sighed. "I was being so generous too. It would have extended her life."

"I thought you offered to take her true love, not the man most in love with her," Athena pointed out. "They aren't necessarily the same thing."

"Any other bets I should know about?" Zeus cut in, rubbing his temples. "Come on, out with it. I want to know. Hermes, you're taking notes on this, right?"

The messenger god nodded, sloshing a winged bike-helmet forward and backward on his head. The helmet, which normally would not have concealed his face, was so large that it covered his eyes. He held a scroll and quill at the ready – the quill required no ink, and wrote in gold against the parchment. As he wrote, he zipped to and fro between the gods on a winged skateboard, collecting signatures as they agreed to their own bets.

"Well, I bet that Roronoa Zoro will win the Princess' hand a second time," Athena put in, "And that he will turn her down a second time. It's a shame, really…."

"And I wagered the opposite," Aphrodite said non-chalantly. "I bet that he will win, and that he won't be able to turn her down again. I am the expert on Love here, Athena, not you. And by the way, her true love IS the one who loves her most!"

"Loves her most or is most in love with her?" Athena asked slyly. "I see through your tricks, Aphrodite."

"Don't you get philosophical with me," Aphrodite replied, then she giggled to herself behind her boa. "It's all semantics really."

"I bet that that fantastic doctor will successfully complete any task he is assigned," Apollo put in.

"And I bet that he will be killed," Artemis said. She had a silver mask shaped like a crescent moon, and wore a fine doe skin. "Such a lovely little beast."

"Killed in a cooking contest, sister?" Apollo asked. "Just what are you planning?"

"Which doctor?" Zeus asked. "Are you talking about the Straw Hats too? Is everyone only betting on the pirates?"

"Indeed," Hermes chimed in, scanning the list as he did a kick-flip. "It looks like all of the bets for the latest funeral games are on the newcomers."

"Thuuuh twoooo feeeemale pie-raaaaats wiiiiill dieeeeyyy," Poseidon rumbled. He had a voice so deep that it was difficult to understand. Fortunately the gods were used to it, and could generally pick out what he was saying. He had a long and flowing blue beard, which moved on its own as though caught in invisible underwater currents. He wore a decorative helmet of sea-prism stone, with accents of sea-prism porcelain.

"Now, now…let's be nice to the lovely ladies," Zeus said, holding up his hands.

"I also bet they will die," Hera put in acidly. "Poseidon thinks they will drown at sea, I think they will have their brains dashed out."

Zeus groaned. Poseidon was clearly making the bet because it was an easy one for him to win. His wife on the other hand had grown jealous again. He had to watch himself if he mentioned a female mortal in her presence.

"I bet the cook will utterly destroy the competition," the plump goddess Hestia ventured, patting a flyaway of pure-white hair back into the tight bun on top of her head. Her mask was a pair of glasses made out of antique brass keys. The glasses had orange glass in them that successfully hid her eyes.

"Oh, Hestia. You're not betting too!" Zeus cried. "I thought you usually stayed out of this."

"Yes, but…have you TRIED his cooking?" she asked.

"When did you…?"

"During the pre-funeral festival," Hestia said, grinning. "I went multiple times to his stall, disguised as different young women, and as an old woman in a red cloak. Those churros were delicious!"

"One cannot know the skill of a cook based simply on _churros_ ," Hera cried. "I have bet that he will lose to Chef Feta. That should humble him a notch."

"What do you have against the pirate cook?" Zeus asked.

"He reminds me of you, _Darling,_ " his wife replied.

Not good. Hera was making most of these bets. She was powerful, and her jealousy knew no bounds. At this rate the Straw Hats were toast.

"Well, that seems to cover everyone except the sniper," Zeus sighed. "Anyone betting on the long-nose in the hunt?"

"He's gonna die," the gods said together.

"No, no," Hera replied, grinning mischievously, "Of course he'll survive."

Zeus face-palmed. It wasn't that the gods didn't acknowledge the sniper's skill. It was that they realized he would be a pretty easy kill for any of them. But wait, why was his wife taking on their bet? She obviously intended to lose that last one. "Hermes, let me see that list."

Hermes skidded to a stop at Zues' throne. Taking the list from the messenger god, Zeus scanned it with little enthusiasm. The gods usually didn't bet anything worthwhile – petty gifts, servants, the usual – no, it was really pride that was at stake.

"H-hey, wait a minute, Pumpkin," Zeus stuttered, eyeing what his wife had put on the line. "You've wagered your husband…!"

She looked pensive for a moment, then smiled. "Yes, hm. A sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Zeus prided himself on his, well, _jovial_ nature. But this really took the cake.

"Should the sniper die, I will relinquish my husband, and his _position_ as King of the Gods, to the highest bidder," he read aloud.

"Yes, um, those are her exact words…" Hermes said sheepishly. He had also taken up the bet.

"Now, _Pumpkin,"_ Zeus rumbled. "I'm sure that any number of the gods would like to take my position as King of the Gods, but I'm sure NONE of them want my place as _your_ husband _._ "

A murmur of ascent rippled through the gods as the goddesses giggled. It was true. Hera scowled.

"All of you like betting do you?" Zeus boomed, and they all fell silent. "Well, I'll match every bet on this list! Every last one! ALL of you will be wrong about how the games will turn out. If ANY of you beat me, my throne is yours to fight over."

"Wait, that's not fair!" Athena pointed out. "Father, you have the ability to consult the Fates! You know the future!"

"Fine! For the next 72 hours, I will not use the gift of foresight," Zeus said staunchly. "I will STILL prove each bet wrong."

A wave of angry protests followed this pronouncement, the loudest of which being Apollo's. "But Sire, without your foresight, how will I know when to release the arrow?"

"We've already confirmed her time of death, Apollo," Zeus reassured him. "I doubt anything that happens within the next 72 hours will change that. She will die at the appointed time at the end of the third day."

"Hmm…" Athena said, stroking her grey owl. She was plotting something, Zeus knew. Yes, she had always liked Princess Helena. Her wisdom worked almost as well as his foresight, but even she had said the Princess' death was inevitable. Helena and her allies simply did not possess sufficient knowledge or strength to save her, and none of them were asking the right questions.

Hades stood and looked Apollo in the eye. The God of Healing shrunk beneath Death's gaze.

"Yes, and let's not forget that Hades knows better than anyone the hour of one's death," Zeus pointed out, interpreting Hades' glare. "Once that arrow is released, you won't be able to change anything," he reminded Athena.

" _I_ won't. You're right," Athena replied.

"Anyone want to withdraw their bets before I sign my name here?" Zeus asked, waving about Hermes' list.

Multiple gods may have wanted to do just that, but Zeus didn't wait for them to finish speaking. He had to teach them a lesson after all.

Quick as, well, lightning, his name appeared with his wager at the bottom of the list. He rolled it up and put it in his belt. "Clear out of here, all of you. I'm sure you all have jobs to do, prayers to answer. Except you, Hermes. You, stay. The rest of you; shoo!"

When the pantheon had cleared out, Zeus turned to the messenger god. "Hermes, I need you to get _her_."

" _Her_?" Hermes asked, non-plussed.

"You know, _her._ The one we never invite to parties."

"Oh, yeah. _Her!_ " Hermes disappeared with a flap of his winged skateboard.

Zeus didn't have to wait long for the requested party to arrive. The goddess in question appeared in a puff of brown dust to the dissonant sound of out of tune violin strings. She made a show of patting at her dirty, disheveled hair and readjusting her glittering, snake-skin toga.

Her mask always unnerved him, so Zeus tried to avoid looking at her face. It was made of sackcloth, and had two big eyeholes, but instead of eyes she had big, gaping black holes. The crazy smile stitched on the burlap where her mouth should be didn't make it any less creepy.

"Ah, Eris, Goddess of Discord. Welcome to Olympus," Zeus said invitingly. "It is good to behold your beauty here once more."

"Flattery won't avail you, Sweetums," she said in a voice as acrimonious as the violin sound at her entrance. "You only ever summon me here when you need me for something. _Hey, Eris, the humans are bored and prosperous; collapse the economy, will you? Hey Eris, I need you to start a war; Ilium needs new heroes to glorify. Hey Eris…"_

"I also call you here to punish you, remember?" Zeus cut her off diffidently. "How did that pirate get a golden apple labelled 'For the Fairest', hmm?"

"Oh, he picked that out on his own. I just added the words for him later," she grinned. "Pretty clever, eh? I made sure it fell out of his purse too. The Princess needed a gift! I was being gracious, setting that up for her."

"I've been suffering non-stop for that graciousness since!" Zeus growled, the lightning about his head becoming more active in his anger. "Hera won't shut up about it. Now, if I don't do something, the man destined to be King of the Pirates is going to choke and die in an eating contest. And his crew won't fare much better."

"Well, you'll think twice next time you want to throw a party without me, hmm?" Eris said pleasantly.

"Look, all I'm saying is, you owe me. I need help making sure none of this," he shoved the bet list at her, "Becomes reality."

A pair of begrimed spectacles appeared in Eris' hand, again with a puff of dust and the sound of discordant violins. She placed them over her black-hole eyes, and looked over the list. The smile sewn onto her burlap mask-face widened. She was the only god Zeus knew who had a mask with a changeable expression.

"Looks like you have to keep that long-nosed one alive especially, or you won't be in charge anymore, eh, Sweetums?"

"Now, don't get any ideas."

"Oh, Zeus, honey, I don't need anyone else ruling Olympus," she said. "You may not invite me to parties, but at least you are wise enough to let me run loose now and again. I doubt Hades or Poseidon would grant me as much."

Yes, the two biggest contenders for the throne would be Zeus' older brothers. While Hades _was_ the god of Death, Zeus knew for a fact he hated his job. –too many tears, and besides, guarding souls was like babysitting. If he got his way, no one would die anymore. And Poseidon…well, wars meant more people disturbing his oceans.

"This is a relatively easy fix," Eris went on. "Come, I have a plan."

* * *

Usopp's attempts to avoid Zoro had been successful thus far. He knew if the swordsman caught up with him, he was as good as dead. Usopp could try to lie his way out of it, but it wasn't worth the risk. Zoro was ticked.

Darn it, Sanji! He didn't have to tell him! Usopp couldn't help but wonder why his fellow crewmates didn't know when to lie properly; it was a perfectly legitimate skill for covering each other's butts.

Usopp had spent most of the morning hiding in the _Going Merry_. It was an obvious place, but he also knew Zoro lacked the navigational skills to come and find him. It also gave him the chance to inspect the ship. _Merry_ looked good as new. He could almost forget that she had been split in half. Almost.

Soon he had to emerge, he knew. They had been given instructions that they would sit in special guest seats at the opening ceremonies, and all of them were expected to be there. Zoro couldn't kill him in public, could he?

Wait, yes. Yes he could.

He would just wait out the storm here. Who cared about being a princess' special guest? It was definitely not worth dying for…

Then from the dock came a familiar drawl:

"I think I recognize this place. Have I been here before? Maybe I haven't. Looks familiar…"

Zoro!

Usopp squeaked as his heart skipped a few beats. Somehow Zoro had managed to find the ship, and sure enough, when he recognized the _Merry_ , he came on board. From inside the main cabin, Usopp could hear Zoro's booted footsteps on the deck.

"I know you're here, long-nose," he growled.

 _Hide! I've got to hide!_

He kept telling himself that, but was so terrified that he froze. Sure enough, Zoro found him a moment later. Usopp was dead. So very, very dead.

"Oy," Zoro said, grabbing him by the nose and pulling him out on deck. He had a shadow across his eyes. That didn't bode well.

"Z-z-z-Zoro, hiiiii! I was just inspecting the _Merry_. Looks like she's ship shape…!"

Zoro put him into a headlock, cutting him off with a pathetic squeak.

"I'm trying to decide whether gutting you is sufficient punishment, or if I'd rather crush you with my bare hands."

"If I get a say," Usopp choked, trying to put on as winning a smile as he could muster. "Neither."

"You don't get a say," Zoro replied, tightening the headlock further with a wicked grin.

Taxy appeared on the dock, waving at them frantically:

"Thereyoutwoare! Hurry! Hurriedlyhurry! Thegamesareabouttobegin!"

Zoro looked at Taxy, then back at Usopp, expression unamused. At last he released him, and Usopp gasped for breath.

"This isn't over," the swordsman said, knocking Usopp upside the head with the heel of his palm.

Stars popped in front of Usopp's eyes, and he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head, but considered himself lucky. It looked like he was off the hook, for now at least.

Taxy had a carriage ready. Not a four wheel carriage with doors; a classic chariot, pulled by a yellow horse with black dappling on its flanks. The impish messenger servant frenetically motioned for the two pirates to get on it behind him.

"Holdontightlynow! We'regoingtobelate! Andyouneedtochange!"

 _Change?_ Usopp thought as he boarded the chariot, but then his thoughts all seemed to fall out of his head, left behind on the dock as the chariot took off to a loud, "GiddyupCaddy!"

They rushed through Mycenae - the quaint but well-kempt fishing and mining portion of the city outside the main walls of the capitol. – Well, quaint except for the big mansion over there, anyway. Usopp had learned that some guy named Agamemnon lived there; he had a big hand in the sea prism business or something.

Usopp had thought that the main events would take place within the city proper, and so was surprised when Taxy turned Caddy down a more sylvan road, away from the walls. They arrived a few minutes later at a modestly sized, open-air stadium. A large sign over the entrance labeled it the Hippodrome.

Taxy pulled Caddy to a stop so quickly that Zoro and Usopp nearly went flying. Zoro handled it with more dignity of course; in Usopp's defense, Zoro probably wouldn't have broken anything if he _had_ been ejected from the chariot, even at full speed. Usopp wasn't a monster like him, after all; his human delicacy justified a bit of screeching and flailing.

"Overthatway! Throughthatdoor! Youmustwearachitontoparticipateinthegames! Hurry!"

Usopp couldn't understand what Taxy was saying half of the time, but he thought he caught something about them needing to wear a chiton. Wasn't that the bedsheet looking thing? – Looked a bit breezy for Usopp's liking, but no sooner had he and Zoro gone through the door than a bunch of servants had them stripped of all but their unders, and the knee-length, white chitons shoved over their heads. Their shoes were also stolen and replaced with sandals.

They were in some sort of locker room for athletes. Usopp made sure to grab his purse and headgear before they could shove it away in a locker. He noticed Zoro didn't have to scramble like he did to get his swords; the servants were nervous around him. The swordsman also retrieved his haramaki and put it on over the chiton. It looked a little strange, but no one made a comment.

When they'd dressed, they were led to a hallway where a pair of women solemnly wrapped them both in a long swath of fine linen. Usopp didn't know what was going on until they'd finished; it was a toga. He hadn't realized wrapping a toga was so specific. His was yellow, and Zoro's was green. Did everyone always associate the swordsman with his hair color?

"Youwillonlywearthetogafortheceremony," Taxy said, appearing suddenly. Good. Usopp didn't like the idea of trying to hunt a stag or whatever in the full wrap of cloth.

The woman who had wrapped him set about braiding his puffy hair into cornrows. Zoro's wrapped a strip of leather around his forehead. For the first time Usopp noticed the rest of the crew standing in the hall. They were already ready, dressed in togas and all. They looked kinda godly, Usopp thought, but then they also looked like they'd gotten in a fight with some colorful bedsheets, and lost.

"Oy, Zoro, Usopp!" Luffy called, voice full of laughter. "You're wearing dresses! Ha ha ha!"

"So are you, idiot," Zoro retorted. "Hey, how'd you get away with wearing pants underneath?"

Sure enough, Luffy wore his signature blue capris underneath his white chiton. His red toga should have covered them, but instead he'd unwrapped it and tied it around his neck like a cape. None of the attendants could get him to stand still long enough to fix it.

"Nevermind that! It's worth it to wear a dress if it means seeing Robin and Nami like this!" Sanji cried, gesturing to the ladies. His toga was a royal blue, and they had also put a leather band around his head, but he'd allowed his yellow bangs to flop over it into his eye as usual.

In goldenrod and lavender respectively, Nami and Robin were the only ones who looked fully comfortable in what they were wearing. Their outfits were the same as the men's, white athletic chitons with togas, only the togas were of a sheerer, more drapey fabric that emphasized their feminine figures. Sanji twirled around them in apparent bliss, and only succeeded in tangling himself up in his toga. Chopper (in pink) came to his rescue – not only to detangle him; the lecher had a nosebleed.

"All here?" a woman in robo-cop glasses and a kilt hissed to Taxi from down the hallway.

"Indeed,Nysa! Indeedlydeed!" Taxy responded. "NoWait! NO! ThePRINCESSisnothere! Howcouldweforget!?"

"She'll be along shortly," General Hector called. He still wore wooden armor and helmet, though they looked more ceremonial than usual. "Andromache is making sure she's fully presentable."

"I'm presentable _enough_ , thank you!" Helena stumbled out of one of the doors in the hallway, adjusting her porcelain laurel crown. "Andromache, if you keep fussing we're going to be late."

"Well, if you didn't keep making adjustments to the _traditional_ wardrobe your designer painstakingly made for you…"

"And if _she_ would just _listen_ when I say I need something high-necked…" Helena started, then seemed to notice the Straw Hats watching her. She straightened up, and said with a smile, "My, don't you all clean up nicely!"

"Might say the same for _you,_ " Nami put in, apparently insulted. Helena didn't seem to notice, or at least she responded with an easy laugh:

"Fair enough! I guess for a princess I haven't dressed up much lately."

Usopp had gotten the impression at this point that Nami didn't care much for Princess Helena. While she was generally touchy enough about her looks that he could brush off her peevish behavior as normal, Helena hadn't been looking at Nami at all when she'd made her assessment. She'd mostly been looking at Zoro. – if she'd been insulting anyone's looks it would have been his, but they were friends, so it didn't matter.

What was Nami's beef? Was she jealous or something? It didn't make sense.

If it were a battle of looks, Nami didn't have anything to be jealous of. Usopp hated to brag, but he did have an eye for women. Helena, though she had a pretty enough face, had nothing on Nami in figure or sass. And anyway, those toned arms, which she had no qualms with showing off, would be intimidating to most guys. Normal guys at least.

The Princess had been decked out in elegant, Iliad finery. She, like everyone else, wore a chiton, but the drape of fabric was more like a dress than sports attire, ankle-lengthed and flowing. Both it and her toga were a deep, royal violet with a golden hem, obviously a sign of her status. She also wore a blood-red, thin satin cloak, artistically twisted to cover her neck and collar, which would otherwise be bare. The cloak was so long that it created a train behind her. A few servants carried it to keep it from dragging. She wore all her swords of course, but that was to be expected.

"Are we ready then?" Helena asked. Someone handed her an unlit torch. She paused before taking it reverently. "And I take it Troy is already in place?"

"Yes, highness. Troy's ready. Pirates debriefed. Go." Nysa said in short, clipped sentences. The last word she spoke into a baby transponder snail, cuing something in the stadium.

The Princess disappeared behind a large set of double doors, but not before lighting her torch from a sconce on the wall. Andromache and Hector followed her out, along with her honor guard.

"Why the torches?" Chopper asked Robin. He'd finished tending to Sanji, who'd ceased his fawning over the ladies for a moment to go bug Zoro about something.

"It's a daylight vigil," Robin replied. "A representative of each fallen countrymen will carry a torch into the stadium. The will use the torches to light a commemorative pyre, which will be kept burning throughout the course of the games. It is to remind everyone what the games represent."

"What's Troy doing?" Chopper asked.

"He has been awarded the honor of reading the names of the deceased. If I understand correctly, the torches are tossed into the pyre one at a time as the names are read."

"What was the rush then?" Usopp asked. He hadn't forgotten how Taxy and Cabby had nearly killed him in that break-neck chariot ride: "Sounds like we've got plenty of time to me."

"Crude pirate. Have respect!" Nysa snipped, smacking Usopp over the head with a clipboard. It snapped the clipboard in half, which the party planner was apparently prepared for. A fresh clipboard appeared in her hands as she tossed the first one aside.

"And anyway, what are we supposed to be doing?" Usopp asked, rubbing his head. "You said we'd been debriefed, but Zoro and I haven't heard anything."

"We're being introduced is all," Chopper told him. "Princess Helena's making us into celebrities. Not that it makes me happy or anything." The happy dance sending Chopper into fidgets said otherwise.

Sanji's voice suddenly carried into their conversation.

"Look, all I'm saying is you should tell her she looks nice," the cook said. "Women like compliments like that. And it's true. She looks especially good right now."

"Shut up, Love Cook," Zoro growled, and the two descended into one of their usual scuffles.

"Stop! Stop!" Nysa cried.

"WHATAREYOUDOING?" Taxi added. "You'llkilleachother!"

"Don't worry. This is normal," the rest of the crew said.

"Your clothes!" Nysa insisted, and she swiftly broke the two apart by smashing a pair of clipboards over their heads.

Behind Nysa and the previously scuffling pair, a pack of servants attempted to dive tackle Luffy and fix his toga, only to be sent flying a moment later. One of the flying servants landed on Nami, prompting Sanji to beat up on Luffy while Nami conked the servant on the head with her fist. More bedlam ensued. Clearly Helena's people had no idea what they were getting into when they decided to take the Straw Hats on.

A small while and several broken clipboards later, it was the pirates' turn to make their big entrance. By some miracle they were all still presentable. The harried Nysa lead them up a staircase, gritting her teeth.

"Behave," she said flatly, pulling aside a curtain so they could walk through an archway into some sort of antechamber. They could hear the sounds of a hushed crowd beyond another curtained archway. Clearly it led out into the upper floor of the stadium.

Princess Helena was finishing up some sort of speech. "It is with great pleasure I wish to introduce my special guests, the Straw Hat Pirates."

Her amplified voice echoed into the antechamber, and Usopp felt a rush of excitement. Then he caught Zoro's eye and realized that his life still hung in the balance. The swordsman looked exceptionally grave, even for him, which didn't bode well for Usopp after the opening ceremonies.

Luffy was one of the first out of the curtain. He tossed it aside with good humor as he marched through the archway and out onto the special stadium box reserved for them. Placing his signature hat on his head, he struck a superhero pose as his red toga-cape fanned out behind him in the breeze.

Sometimes Luffy could look pretty cool. This was one of those times.

Well, at least Usopp and Chopper and the crowd thought so. Nami looked at him somewhat nonplussed as she, Robin, and Sanji walked past him to their seats.

"I don't get it," she muttered to Robin.

"He's so cool!" whispered Chopper as he too walked through the archway.

"It's every man's dream to wear a cape!" Sanji said sagely.

"The cape _is_ fetching," Robin agreed.

Usopp went through the archway after Chopper, his nerves shot by the dangerous glares Zoro shot him from behind. He'd wanted to sit as far away from Zoro as he could, but somehow the others had all gone into the box before him.

A moment later he temporarily forgot his inevitable demise, for he was greeted with a most cheery round of thunderous applause. It was nice to be received as he ought to be for once!

"That's right! I understand you're all so excited to see the famous Captain Usopp!" he called as he waved to his adoring fans.

"Yeah, Straw Hat!" someone called.

"Capes are so cool!"

"He's like superman!"

"Way to hold your own against Hector in the cheese brawl!"

"That dude dug people out of the walls in the palace!"

"He ate a plate of souvlaki skewers in one gulp!"

"Straw Hat's amazing!"

"I'll share my fame with you, Luffy!" Usopp conceded generously.

Then quite without warning the timbre in the air changed. Zoro had crossed the threshold of the box, and the moment he did the crowd conspicuously stopped cheering. Then they started murmuring to each other. Then someone booed. After that the jeers didn't stop.

"Go to Hades!"

"Leave our Princess alone!"

"Three swords are lamer than four!"

Zoro's reaction surprised him. The swordsman paused at the threshold, staring fixedly to the raised dais at the top of the stadium where Helena stood, flanked by her honor guard. He looked apologetic; not angry or embarrassed, like Usopp might have felt.

Usopp realized now the gravity of what he'd done by accidentally signing Zoro up for the tournament. Everyone in Ilium hated the swordsman. How would they feel if he beat Helena a second time and refused her hand again? No wonder Zoro wanted to kill him.

"Z-z-zoro, quick! Tie your toga like a cape!" Usopp suggested futilely.

Zoro did crack the smallest hint of a smile, which quickly disappeared as the booing grew louder.

"I hope you impale yourself, moss head!" someone shouted.

"Oo! See! I'm not the only one who sees it," Sanji put in with would-be cheer, only to get a smack on the back of the head from Nami.

"I hear he cheated to beat her!"

"I hear he stole her sword!"

"Cheater!"

"Thief!"

Helena looked disappointed, even livid, but didn't say anything. There was something of jumbo-tron in the center of the stadium, held up against the open sky by poles and wires from the high walls surrounding the seating. Usopp could clearly see the Princess' face as whoever directed the visual snails toggled back and forth between her, jeering portions of the crowd, and his unpopular crewmate. She looked like she was taking it worse than Zoro was.

Finally she seemed to compose herself, sighed, and lowered the transponder snail microphone she had been using to give her speech before. So she wasn't going to say anything? Usopp was angry that she wasn't coming to Zoro's defense. Perhaps it wasn't a wise thing for her to do politically, being the new head of state and all, but all the same it seemed like she was throwing him under the bus.

But then she reached up and unclasped her cloak, letting it slide from her neck and shoulders to fall in a silken heap around her golden-sandaled feet.

The crowd stopped booing for a moment as they took in what none but Helena's closest friends had seen before; an angry looking scar brooded from beneath her right ear to just above her heart. It had clearly come from a cut wound of some kind. It was deep. So deep, Usopp wondered how she'd survived.

"You didn't do that, did you?" Sanji asked angrily.

Zoro glared at him. "Do you _think_ I would have done that to her?"

"Well, you _did_ stab her through the shoulder…" the cook pointed out.

Andromache, Hector, and Zoro all had looked semi-shocked that she had chosen to reveal it. Andromache even retrieved the long cloak and almost threw it back around the Princess's shoulders, but she held up a hand to prevent the motion, lifting her transponder snail at last.

"Roronoa Zoro is not the first man to defeat me in combat," Helena said calmly. "Nor is he the first to reject the offer of our Kingdom. That such men have the scruples to turn away from what they do not truly desire is worthy of respect not abhorrence."

Someone coughed. Otherwise the crowd remained silent at this pronouncement.

"I am sorry that I hid my first defeat. I'm sorry that I would have hidden my second had I had the chance. As your Princess, I wished to protect you from the worries that plague me; to fight certain battles alone."

Her voice cracked, belaying the difficulty with which she admitted her faults. It was not pride that threaded her voice with emotion, however; it was love. Though Usopp had only known Helena for a few days, he could see Vivi in her. They looked nothing alike, but had clearly been cut from the same cloth.

"But we have all seen now that tragedy can strike, no matter how one strives to prepare," she went on. "As I take up the responsibility my father bore before me, I have been loudly reminded that I cannot defend Ilium alone."

She turned and lifted one arm to gesture toward Troy, who flinched from the collective gaze of his countrymen. He stood on the same dais, near what must be the commemorative pyre Robin had described, clutching a scroll of names in his suddenly shaking hand.

Strange; he hadn't struck Usopp as shy before. The attention seemed to give the Lieutenant General stage fright.

Helena smiled at him encouragingly, and Troy seemed to find himself because he immediately became his calm, gallant self again, nodding to her to acknowledge that she had just offered him praise.

"Can you forgive your Princess for her pride?" she asked the crowd. "Can you forgive her for attempting to hide her faults from you? – I am at the mercy of your judgment, my friends. Please know that if I could, I would take on every pain you have suffered for my weakness."

She lowered the snail again, awaiting the response of her people. For a moment, no one said or did anything as they processed what their Princess had just done and said and asked. She begged them without tears, her head held high beneath her porcelain crown, but it was clear that she awaited their response with baited breath.

"Hail the Sun Queen!" a man shouted at last, his voice carrying as others took up the call.

"Hail the light bringer!"

"Healer of the nation!"

"Daughter of Zeus!"

"Hail the Sun Queen!"

"Hail the Sun Queen!"

The later seemed to be the favorite crowd chant. Helena's composed expression morphed into one of surprise at what was apparently her new nickname.

Usopp was thoroughly impressed. Helena had not only let her people know that she respected Zoro, but she had carefully deflected their anger towards him with the love they held for her. She must have been confident that they would respond the way they had, but it had still been risky. What if her people had hated Zoro enough to turn on her?

"I am honored by your approbation. Thank you for accepting me as I am," she said as the crowd quieted to listen to her. "And I thank you for welcoming my guests. Before we begin the games, I think it might be of interest to know what events our new friends will be competing in today. Make sure to give them a run for their money. We need to show these pirates what Ilium is made of!"

More cheers. Taxy handed her some papers with a short bow, and Usopp cursed under his breath. Not only was Zoro going to fight her again, but Helena was about to read it aloud for everyone to hear.

Usopp waved at her frantically as though he could somehow signal her, but his cries were lost in the crowd. Zoro, who had by now seated himself, sat with arms crossed, head bowed. He too knew the axe was about to fall, after all Helena had just done to save face for everyone, and must be steeling himself for another round of booing.

"Let's see," the Princess said, riffling through the papers, which must have been the sign-up sheets. "Ah, here's one. The sniper, Usopp will be participating in the Archery Contest!"

Usopp stared as the pronouncement received a smattering of applause. "Wait, but I thought I signed up for the Hunt," he said. "I don't know how to fire a bow!"

"Heh, serves you right, Long Nose," Zoro snarked. "Messed up your own entry too."

"And Doctor Chopper has signed up for the Hunt!" Helena announced. More applause followed this pronouncement. Chopper was apparently pretty popular. Well, he _was_ pretty cute.

Chopper looked like he might faint. "I-I thought I was in the cooking contest and on the volunteer medical staff. I don't want to hunt anything!"

"Nico Robin will be participating in the…eating contest," Helena read the last bit with a confused expression on her face.

"No, Robin!" Sanji cried, utterly horrified. "Please tell me you wouldn't…!"

"Should be interesting," Robin replied with a chuckle.

"The cook Sanji has signed up as sous-chef under our very own Chef Feta," Helena went on, her expression now even more perplexed. "What an interesting combination."

"WHAT?!" Sanji cried, jumping to his feet. "I would never—!"

"We must have messed up somehow when we were signing up," Nami said, looking horrified. "I wonder what contest I ended up in."

"You might be off the hook, Usopp," Zoro said, "If all of them are messed up, maybe I ended up elsewhere too."

"Right, right!" Usopp agreed, but he wasn't holding his breath. If they had all somehow messed up when they signed up, Taxy was the one who'd actually written down Zoro's name under the tournaments. The messenger servant almost certainly knew how to fill out the form properly.

"Roronoa Zoro…" the Princess paused at the name, expression confused. Usopp hid behind his chair, now certain by the look on Helena's face that his own fate was sealed.

Helena suddenly burst into laughter, and had to turn away from the snail to regain her composure.

"Ehem," she said into the snail at last, unable to suppress an amused grin. "Roronoa Zoro will be participating in the sailing and _navigation_ contest, along with his captain, Straw Hat Luffy."

Luffy laughed his contagious laugh, striking a superhero pose again. "Yosh!" he said. If the people were still mad at Zoro, they were all too happy to applaud Luffy's superhero pose again.

"Shouldn't be hard," Zoro said with a smirk. "Good work, Usopp."

"Are you kidding?" Usopp replied flatly. "You have no sense of direction. And Luffy isn't much better. You guys are toast." Then he realized that he was off the hook. Zoro wouldn't be eviscerating him today after all. "I mean, you guys will do great! No one should be better at sailing than pirates, right?"

"Ah, and it would seem the ever altruistic Monkey D. Luffy has also signed up for volunteer medical staff," Helena read on, one eyebrow raised. "That leaves one more, hm. Who have I missed? That's right, the navigator, Nami. Here she is…"

"Oh please, gods of Ilium," Nami prayed, clasping her hands together. "Don't put me into any test of physical skill. I need those cash prizes…."

"How ambitious," Helena said, lowering the papers to look over at Nami with a nonplussed expression on her face. "She has signed up for the main sword tournaments. I guess she and I will be meeting in this arena."

"S-s-sword…?" Nami started, an expression of horror on her face. For a moment it looked like she'd been struck by one of her own lightning bolts, then like she might faint. She turned toward Usopp, murder apparent in her eyes. "Usopp, you've killed me!"

" _I_ didn't sign you up!" Usopp cried as she started karate chopping him on the head.

If Helena thought the Straw Hats were reacting oddly to what she'd just read, she didn't show it. The crowd continued to cheer as she lifted a sword into the air, grinning broadly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she said. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

"You see," Eris told Zeus with a satisfied grin on her burlap face. "I told you this was an easy fix. Just move them into different events and none of them can win or lose in the ways the other gods predicted."

"Eris, you are a mad genius!" Zeus cried. He hadn't given her enough credit; Eris really was a whiz with stuff like this. Maybe he _should_ have her over to Olympus more often. "Moving their names on the sign-up sheets was a stroke of sheer brilliance!"

"I stole the idea from the mortals," Eris conceded smugly. "After all, there are some humans down there who can move ink on paper just like I just did."

"Ah, you mean King Cygnus' will," Zeus replied, nodding sagely. "I wonder if they'll figure out its been altered before it's too late."

"I thought you knew everything, my Lord Zeus," Eris said, black-hole eyes narrowing in curiosity.

Zeus thought it best not to mention he'd given up foresight for the next 72 hours; Eris was a volatile lady after all. He doubted anything the goddess had just done had changed Princess Helena's fate in any case.

"Her biggest threat in the tournament has been removed," Zeus replied. "Now that Roronoa isn't fighting, no one will be able to beat her."

"Then she will marry Troy, per the will?" Eris asked, her freaky grin tweaking ever so slightly.

"I didn't say that," Zeus said, purposely trying to be enigmatic. "Though I suppose that's what _you_ want, isn't it?"

"Perhaps," Eris replied. "Now, don't get too comfortable. I'm sure the other gods will try to intervene."

"You could have picked a better contest for that lovely red-head," Zeus sulked. "She could still have her brains dashed out. The others should be fine."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Eris replied ominously. "Well good luck, Sweetums." Her spooky face suddenly became spookier as her wicked grin reached all the way past her black eye-holes. "You'll need it."


	20. Chapter 20 - The Gods Meddle

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I did it! I got a Wednesday update!

Also, **I've got some artwork of Princess Helena up on my deviant art site.**

Apparently I can't post anything resembling a deviant art link, but I'm CardboardHut on there as well. (CardboardHut dot deviantart dot com) If you look in my galleries there's one for Straw Hats and the Iliad. I made sure to put it on the top so it's easy to find.

I hope to do more artwork of the story in the future. I'll keep all y'all posted.

* * *

Ch. 20 – The Gods Meddle

Nami found herself in the small, plush female locker room where she, Robin, and the Princess had changed earlier. Scrambling desperately to get her things, she managed to retrieve her clothes and staff before she heard a voice that made her jump.

"Going somewhere?"

Nami squealed a little at being discovered, then realized who it was and stiffly turned toward the speaker.

Princess Helena leaned against the doorway leading outside, her arms crossed over her torso as she watched Nami with one eyebrow raised. She'd changed from her formal attire into a red athletic chiton, and ditched the crown for a leather headband, but she still wore her usual air of authority. Nami suddenly felt her fear turn into anger at the sight of her.

"Yeah. I am." Nami snapped.

"I don't blame you for wanting to leave," Princess Helena said with a shrug. "I set a precedent. None of these men will go easy on you because you're a woman. And neither will I."

"It doesn't matter. I'm out of here. I didn't sign up for this little brawl of yours," Nami insisted, refusing to be intimidated. "

"That's what worries me," Helena replied. "This doesn't sound like your kind of event from what I've heard about you. Do you even know how to wield a blade?"

What a punk. Helena hadn't spoken with condescension, but condescension was precisely what Nami heard. "What are you getting at?" she returned.

"I think something is afoot that we don't see here. Your event isn't the only one that was odd!" Helena insisted. "Unfortunately you can't back out of an event once you've been signed up…"

"Ha! Watch me!" Nami tried to push past her, but Helena threw out an arm to stop her, grasping her across the shoulders.

"No!" she insisted. "If you go you'll dishonor the name of your whole crew."

"We're _pirates!_ " Nami snapped, "We don't care about honor."

"Well, at least _some_ of you do," Helena retorted.

Nami had had just about enough of this idiot princess and her scheming. She knew how strong Helena was, but it didn't stop her from grabbing the thunder portion of her clima takt and shoving it into the princess' side.

Helena drew her sword a few inches from its sheath to parry it, but a small shock still passed through her blade. It wasn't enough to do any damage, but it did muss the Princess' perfectly coiffed ponytail, which brought Nami no small satisfaction.

It also made Helena flinch enough to let go. However, instead of marching all the way out the door, Nami stood and faced her, her clima takt still pressed against Helena's blade as though the two women were actually equal in a duel.

"Look, _sister_ ," Nami spat, matching Helena's stern gaze with one of her own. "I know what you've been scheming and I'm not about to be taken in like the rest of them. You're not worried about my honor or the crew's, or even Zoro's for that matter. You're just worried about yourself."

"How do you figure?" Helena asked.

"You invited us to stay to make yourself look good," Nami insisted. "If you really wanted what was best for _us_ ¸ you'd have outfitted our ship and let us leave by now with that promised 'compensation.'"

"You're right," Helena agreed, letting the blade fall back to her side and standing to her full height. She was a good several inches taller than Nami, and the navigator flinched away from her, unnerved that Helena had so readily put away her weapon. She clearly didn't see Nami as a threat.

"To be honest, if I wanted what was best for _me_ I would have driven you out as soon as I had your ship repaired," Helena went on with a little, ironic laugh. Her cheeks flushed. It was stupidly obvious she was thinking of Zoro. "Unfortunately I don't just have my interests to worry about, or yours. My people saw you as criminals; criminals their crown Princess had rescued from execution…"

"In other words, you're worried about your image," Nami cut her off. "Like I said, you're turning us into celebrities to make yourself look good."

"I'm trying to set an example of integrity for my people. My word is my bond," Helena insisted, then went on more coldly, "I guess I can't expect a pirate like you to understand."

"Good, then you can't expect a pirate like me to stay," Nami replied, putting the takt away.

"Here I was starting to think _some_ pirates have scruples. I guess I was wrong," Helena mused aloud to Nami's turned back. "I suppose one good apple doesn't unspoil the bunch."

"Zoro's just as unscrupulous as the rest of us, in his own way," Nami shot back as she walked out the door.

The _wrong_ door. The argument with Helena had gotten Nami all turned around. She ended up back in the large hallway where they'd been wrapped in togas earlier. A few swordsmen were practicing and doing warm up stretches in the hallway, and a few glanced her way, before turning to mutter things to each other about her.

Zoro had just exited the men's locker room with Luffy, both now toga free and ready for the navigation competition. Well, Luffy had always been toga-free, and he still wore his cape, but Nami didn't really have the presence of mind to notice or care. She glared at Zoro, who quickly returned the look with a bemused one of his own.

"What?" Zoro asked.

Then Helena followed Nami out of the female locker room, and Zoro's bemused look turned to a small smile. The fool was playing right into Princess Helena's hands.

"You're an idiot," Nami told him.

She might have smacked the idiot off of his face, but she was distracted a moment later by the most glorious, glittering paragon of a manhood she'd ever seen. He swaggered by with a diamond topped cane, dressed in a shimmering gold chiton, which bulged around a well-fed stomach. Rubies and emeralds graced his large, sausage-like fingers. His sandals were made of fine, expensive looking leather. To top everything off, he wore a nicely tailored, cashmere sports coat and a clean-cut fedora, which brought out the silver in his dark hair.

"Who's that?" she asked Helena meekly.

"That?" Helena replied quietly. "That's Agamemnon du Oro. He's your first opponent in the ring."

"That guy was planning to take you down," Luffy said to Helena with a nod. "He and his buddies were talking smack about you. "

Helena laughed, then went on more sedately, "Well, every swordsman in the kingdom talks smack about me. I heard you got into a scuffle with him, Captain-San…"

"That guy?" Zoro asked in a low voice. "That guy is a swordsman?"

"Oh, he pretends to be," Helena whispered back with a wink. "He likes to make a show of participating in these things; wears his best stuff and all. It makes him look good as the head of his Sea Prism mining company. He's married after all. I've heard rumors he's said he'll leave his wife if he can win this, but I think even he knows he won't get that far."

"What a lowlife." Nami put in with a grin. "Zoro, give me a sword," she said, holding a hand out to him expectantly.

"What? No!" Zoro retorted. "Anyway, I thought you were dropping out of this thing."

"So did I," Helena replied with an amused grin.

"I've got my reasons," Nami insisted. "Zoro. Sword."

Zoro struck a pensive pose. "Hm…I suppose I could lend you a katana. But there will be a rental fee."

"What?!" Nami said in shock. Zoro wouldn't dare….

"Let's go with the price of, oh, 100,000 berries."

Zoro was seriously turning her own scheme against her?!

"Of course, you'll also need to pay an insurance policy, in case you leave any dings or scratches. And a fee to get it sharpened. Oh, and you have to pay to rent the sheath to. That should be another 200,000 berries total. So there you have it, 300,000 berries in all, take it or leave it."

"You're the one who owes ME money, remember?" Nami demanded.

"Oh no. I protected Vivi and fulfilled my part of the bargain. You're the one who said you'd forgive _her_ the berries you wanted to weasel out of her. It's not my fault your scheme wasn't profitable. I've paid my dues."

"You could probably buy your own sword for that price…" Helena observed.

"But there isn't time is there?" Zoro added cheekily. "Your match starts in less than five minutes, right?"

Nami mouthed at him wordlessly, still trying to process when Zoro had gotten so clever.

"I suppose if it's a matter of money, I could loan you some," Helena said gently.

"Really, Sis?!" Nami turned toward Helena, clasping the Princess's hands in hers. "Gee, I knew I liked you!"

"Wait, Helena! No! Don't help her!" Zoro cried.

"Why not?" Helena asked.

"Fine. Of course she can lend it to you, but then you'll have to pay interest," Zoro turned back to Nami, who made a face at him.

"What?" Helena asked. "No she wouldn't…"

"Of course she would!" Zoro insisted.

"Zoro, you're being too harsh on your crewmate," Helena replied gravely. "I'm surprised at you!"

"Wait, Helena, you don't understand!" Zoro started.

Nami didn't really hear the ensuing argument because a moment later a man caught the corner of her eye and waved her over. He looked like he might be a participant in the competition based on how he was dressed.

"Hey, pretty lady," he whispered loudly. "You need a sword, right?"

"Do I know you?" she asked with narrowed eyes. He looked familiar, though she couldn't place him. When she approached, the hairs on the back of her arms stood on end, like there was a major storm coming.

"We've met before," he said, grinning. Was it her imagination or did he have static electricity running through that well-trimmed beard of his? "Would you like to know my secret identity?"

"I'm more interested in that sword," Nami replied.

"Right, right. Hey, I'll let you use this for free." He held up an absolutely glorious piece of work; a solid gold sword covered in intricate designs. "My gimpy son made it, so it's kind of legendary. It actually fights on its own. And get this, so long as you don't let go of the hilt voluntarily, you can't be hurt or disarmed when you use it."

Nami took the proffered sword, eyeing it and its owner dubiously. "Am I really supposed to believe that?"

"Just give it a try. What have you got to lose?"

"What's in it for you?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," the man insisted, grinning. "Just a kiss from my lovely lady and I'll be on my way." He puckered up expectantly.

"Ok, well, thanks Pops!" Nami said without humoring him, and dashed away with sword in tow. "See you in the ring, Princess!" she called as she passed Zoro, Luffy and Helena. "Gotta go! My match is about to start!"

She tossed Helena her toga and other affects as she went so she would be ready to fight in the match. Helena caught them with a dumbfounded look on her face; she probably wasn't used to being treated like a servant, but Nami didn't exactly have another female present to go put it all back in the locker room.

"Wait, don't you need a sword?" Zoro and Helena both called out after her.

"Not anymore! Later, suckers!"

* * *

Chopper followed the other hunters out of the stadium and into the nearby forest, apprehension gnawing at him. This really wasn't his kind of event. And they were hunting a stag – despite his insistence that his crewmates refer to him as a reindeer, a deer was just too close for comfort. Besides, Chopper's weapons were his horns and his bare hooves/hands, which meant he'd be fighting up close and personal, unlike the other hunters. He did have a rumble ball handy, but he didn't care for the thought of beating up on another animal for sport.

His apprehensions were amplified when he met the creature they were going to hunt. He was a magnificent, eight point buck, and stood morosely tethered to a tree. When Chopper met his sad, resigned eyes, he knew immediately that he couldn't go through with the competition, whether or not his honor was on the line.

He dodged around the crowd of competitors, who were more intent on inspecting their various weapons than looking at their prey at present. "How'd a guy like you end up in a place like this?" he whispered.

" _They tranquilized me,"_ the stag replied. " _You're not with those humans are you? You smell like a deer, but it's weird, you smell like a human too."_

"Yeah, it's a long story," Chopper whispered. "Hey, we should work together. I can see about helping you escape."

" _Well, I've got nothing to lose,"_ the stag replied.

"Hmm, naughty, naughty. Plotting with the prey, are we?" a woman's voice said quietly from near them. Chopper jumped and hid ineffectively behind the tree to which the stag was tied. The woman looked like all the other hunters, and was dressed in fine doe-skin. She had a beautiful silver bow strapped to her back.

"Back off, you jerk!" Chopper said with bravado, though his defensive posture did nothing to back up his words.

"Oh, relax. I agree with you. This beautiful fellow ought to go free," the woman went on. Without further ado, she untied the stag's tether, and he bound away silently into the woods.

Chopper relaxed and smiled at her. "Hey, thanks! You're one of the other hunters though, aren't you? Why would you let him go?"

She bent at the waist to look him in the eye, smiling pleasantly at him. "Only because there's better prey to hunt, silly," she replied, and she tapped him on the tip of his blue nose.

Chopper's antlers, legs, and body lengthened of their own accord. Something was wrong. Chopper was used to this transformation, but it was happening against his will. Before he could fathom how it had happened, he'd gone into his reindeer form. No matter what he did he couldn't seem to turn back into a human or part human. What was worse, he could no longer speak!

With a smile that curved into a perfect crescent moon, the strange woman tied the stag's tether around Chopper's neck. "Don't make the hunt easy on me, Doctor," she whispered. "I hate an easy catch."

With that she walked away, leaving Chopper to struggle wordlessly against his bonds.

* * *

Sanji stood with a mac-n'-cheese colored apron over his white chiton, and couldn't fathom a hell more hellish than the one in which he currently found himself. Well, perhaps being trapped on an island full of nothing but transvestite men might trump it, but he doubted such a place existed, even in the mysterious Grand Line.

Nothing but his utter respect for the effervescently beautiful Princess Helena could have induced him to serve as Chef Feta's sous chef. His pride as one of the finest battling chefs of the Baratie was on the line, and he doubted there was anything he could do to win this competition. Not only would the food they create be disgusting, by all accounts it would be inedible. Who could honestly eat something smothered in cheese excreted from some dude's elbows?

That was another beef he had with Chef Feta –everything that crazy man made was a complete waste of ingredients; a waste of food.

As icing on the proverbial cake, the food Sanji helped prepare under Feta was going to be fed to the contestants of the eating contest. The idea that the beautiful Robin-San would have to partake of such refuse horrified Sanji down to his well-calloused and battle-worn toes.

They were up against twenty others chefs and their respective sous chefs. Sanji didn't even bother sizing up the competition; he just hoped this would be over soon so he could perform hara-kiri on himself to end his shame.

The food each contestant had to make was apparently a traditional, Iliad classic: gyros. They were provided with the roasted lamb and pita bread, so the competition was more about the sauce. Still, the Chefs could make any adjustments to the meat they wanted; Sanji had already found out at this point that Feta had marinated his the night before in, you guessed it, cheese whiz.

Sanji's first job when the whistle blew was to cut up the meat, which he did with deft, well-trained hands, trying desperately not to think about what he was preparing. So focused was he on not noticing the smell of the cheese filling his well-trained nostrils that it was a while before he noticed an elderly woman in a red cloak watching him with interest.

"Fast-errr, pirate!" Chef Feta called to him, completely focused on something else on the other side of their small, outdoor kitchen.

"Not much to see here, Beautiful," Sanji said quietly to the elderly woman with a wink.

"On the contrary, it's always a pleasure to watch a handsome man at work," the woman replied. "Especially when he's doing something he loves. But you don't seem to be enjoying yourself today, Chef Sanji. Watching you is usually like watching art!"

He recognized her now; or at least he thought he did. He'd met a lot of women last night at the churro stand, and his mind had mostly been focused on the young, attractive ones, but this must have been the one Nami had mistaken for the Sybil. Strange, he hadn't prepared any of the churros at their cart. He'd made them all in Astayanax's kitchen. When had she watched him work?

"It's alright, I understand," she said when he didn't reply. "Preparing inedible food like this is usually against your principles, isn't it?"

She seemed to know more about him than he had really mentioned on Ilium. Was she a mind-reader or something?

"You know a lot about me, grandma. Have we met?"

"Believe me. I know your type. And I…see more than most people," she replied. "Anyway, don't lose heart. Perhaps this meat wasn't prepared as poorly as you think."

Sanji chuckled ironically at this, and was about to retort, but he looked away from the woman back to his roasted lamb only to discover that it was no longer the stinky, sticky orange it had been a moment ago.

"Wait, but…"

He looked at the lamb meat he had already prepared. It too had lost its gooey, cheesy flair. The cheese had even vanished from Sanji's fingers, which had inevitably ended up smothered in it a moment before.

Glancing furtively over his shoulder at Chef Feta, Sanji tasted the meat. Yes! It was back to normal, but bland. There wasn't time to marinate it, but with the right spices he might be able to swing this!

"I don't know how you did it, but…" he started, glancing back where the old woman had been a moment before, but she had vanished.

Shrugging his shoulders, he again glanced back at Feta, surreptitiously nabbed a few spices from the royal chef's spice rack, and got to work.

* * *

The people of Ilium were friendly enough to offer Usopp access to a bow and quiver. He accepted the arrows, but declined the bow. He had a little time before the archery contest, so he ducked back onto the Merry for a bit to do some work in his "factory."

When he met with the other archers on the target range, it was with a bow of his own creation in hand. He wasn't sure if they had regulations about this sort of thing, but no one confiscated it when he took a few practice shots at an available target on the range.

His bow was really more of a giant slingshot. To use it, he held it horizontally rather than vertically, as he'd added an extra handle at the bottom. He also used a leather strap instead of string, but he could still nock the arrows because he'd cut the notch off of the back.

With a little bit of effort he found he hadn't lost too much of his accuracy to the new weapon. He hit a dead on bullseye, then lowered the "bow" and smiled to himself.

"Nice bow, there, Pirate," a voice said from beside him.

The voice wasn't condescending. Usopp responded with a congenial, "Hey, thanks! –Made it myself."

"You sure think outside the box. Wish the Princess would." The man who had spoken flipped his shiny, nut-brown bangs out of his eyes, took aim and fired, splitting Usopp's arrow right down the middle. He paused as if posing for a camera. Maybe it was his version of shouting, "woo hoo."

"What do you mean by that?" Usopp asked. "I thought inviting pirates to stay was unusual for you people."

"Oh, yes, well, it is. I just mean I wish she weren't so dead set on finding a swordsman. There's more than one way to protect a kingdom. Or attack it…" the man went on. "The name's Paris, by the way."

"Usopp," Usopp replied. "You're one of Helena's suitors?"

Paris sighed wistfully. "I wish I could just carry that beautiful woman off. Don't you? And, I mean, think about it. The Head of Palace Security and the Princess? We would definitely make a dashing couple."

He paused again for a moment as if posing for a photo-op, but no one was there to take his picture.

Usopp snorted. "You're the Head of Security at the palace?"

"Not yet, but the last one died in the attack," Paris replied, snapping out of his invisible camera pose . "This is my perfect chance to sweep my beautiful Princess off her feet."

"If you like her so much, why aren't you fighting in the sword tournaments?"

"Oh, I'm signed up for that too," Paris replied, Right, it was one of the few events that spanned all three days, so technically one could sign up for it and something else today. "I won't be up til later…if they let me in that is. They always turn me away because of this." He held up the bow impatiently. "I could beat her if they'd let me take aim."

"Why haven't you tried taking aim with a sword instead?" Usopp asked somewhat sarcastically. If the guy liked her so much, he'd have expected Paris to at least have tried to learn some swordsmanship by now. Usopp took another shot at the target and split Paris' arrow this time.

Paris blinked at him. "Yes, hmm….just like you made a bow that works like a slingshot, _I_ could…" he started mumbling to himself about aerodynamics, looking over his bow as though seeing it with new eyes. "Thanks, Usopp-Kun!"

He grabbed Usopp around the shoulders and then made a peace sign with his fingers, turning Usopp toward wherever his invisible camera was this time.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Usopp asked.

"What?" Paris asked. Usopp raised an eyebrow at him. Paris looked at his peace fingers, then dropped into a more casual pose. "Oh, I'm just preparing for when the Paparazzi will hound me as crown Prince of Ilium. Right now would be a perfect photo op, don't you think? I've just become best buds with one of Princess Helena's special guests! –The amazing Usopp-Kun!"

"Well, when you put it that way," Usopp replied, and he and Paris both turned toward the invisible camera, making peace signs. They struck a few more poses before someone blew a whistle. It was time to start the actual competition.

"Good luck, Usopp-Kun!" Paris said. "May the best shot win!"

"Likewise, Paris-Kun!" Usopp replied, and they bumped knuckles. "Though that best shot will be me, of course!"

The competition was in the middle of the forest outside the arena where Helena, Nami, and the other swordsmen would be competing. As Usopp arrived, a mature woman in a cerulean chiton approached him, her peacock earrings swaying as she walked. She didn't look like a competitor. Maybe she was a judge.

"Here," she said, "I need to pin this number on your back."

He turned and let her do so, thinking nothing of it until she jabbed him in the back with one of the pins.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Oh, just making sure you really bleed easier than the rest of your mates," the woman replied. "I would run if I were you."

"What…?" Usopp asked. He turned back to look at the woman, but she had disappeared.

Feeling a bit uneasy now, he took his place on the archery range. He raised his makeshift bow at the sound of the whistle, about to turn all his focus on the target, but his coward sense started tingling. He glanced at his fellow competitors, then leapt into a defensive stance in shock. Instead of facing their targets, every archer on the range had their bow pointed straight at him.

* * *

Zoro and Luffy lost the boat race within the first thirty seconds. Zoro was fairly convinced that it was Luffy's fault. Apparently they had taken a wrong turn right out of the chute and crashed into a clearly marked reef. Fortunately they were using a borrowed boat; the _Merry_ had endured enough abuse for one day.

After pulling Luffy from the water, Zoro started to swim toward the shore with captain in tow only to notice something fairly alarming. It was normal for Luffy to lay pathetically limp after a dunking in the ocean; it wasn't normal for him to clutch at his throat and turn blue.

Several feet away, Zoro caught sight of what he thought was a woman riding on a dolphin. Her poofy afro bounced in the wind as her stead leapt into the air. She blew him a kiss and with a splash disappeared under the water.

That had to be another goddess. Aphrodite if memory served. But what was she doing out here? Why wouldn't the gods leave him alone?

Then he realized it wasn't him she was after, it was the captain.

"You're choking, aren't you?" Zoro realized aloud, recognizing the signs. "What the heck are you choking on out here?"

They were close to a breaching portion of the reef. Zoro tossed Luffy onto it and pulled himself up. A normal Heimlich probably wouldn't work on the rubber man. Zoro stood then dropped, pile-driving his elbow into Luffy's stomach.

Sure enough, a live fish came shooting out of his mouth, flying majestically through the air in a spray of sparkling ocean water before landing with a loud flop onto the reef. It wriggled about a bit before it managed to get back into the sea.

Luffy panted and flipped onto his stomach. "Danks Doro…" he muttered.

"How did you manage to choke on a fish, idiot?" Zoro uttered. "A _live_ fish…"

Some rescue officials had already come by in a boat to take them back to shore. Zoro wasn't really paying close attention to the people in the boat at first, but it was a woman who offered her hand to help him in. –a woman wearing a cerulean blue toga and peacock earrings.

"It's a pity I didn't bet anything on you," she whispered. "It would have been fun to find a way to take you down. As it stands, your captain needs to choke within the next few minutes or I've lost."

…Hera? What was she talking about?

"I suppose I could try to kill you anyway, but that would change the Princess' fate. She's destined to die by your blade, after all."

Zoro stared at her, too shocked to do anything as Hera turned to Luffy and out of thin air produced a plate of succulent looking meat.

"That was some crash," she said. "Care for some food to revive your spirits?"


	21. Chapter 21 - The Mortals Meddle Back

Ch. 21 – The Mortals Meddle Back

Nami faced Agamemnon with her new blade still strapped to her side. The match was well underway, but she hadn't found the need to draw it from its golden sheath yet. Already she'd stolen several of her opponent's rings and his fedora, which she placed smartly on her own head.

"Dirty pirate! What kind of match is this?" Agamemnon demanded. He'd drawn a blade from within that diamond topped cane of his. But he was fat and slow, so it didn't worry her much.

"You're one to call me dirty," Nami said, sticking her tongue out. "—A married man competing for the Princess' hand? Tsk tsk!" She wagged her pointer finger at him. "I usually only steal from pirates, but I'll make an exception for you."

"The judges can't honestly be allowing this!" Agamemnon blustered, looking at the judges' panel. It included the famous Andromache and Hector, trusted names in Helena's army. They simply watched with amused expressions on their faces.

By the time he looked back, Nami had literally stolen the chiton from his back. He moved quickly to cover his bare chest and Berry-sign print boxers with the black, cashmere sports coat he still wore, staring in shock as Nami eyed the length of fabric with a delighted expression.

"Those aren't sequins. You've actually got gold flakes sewn into this thing!" she sniffed it, then held it away with her nose crinkled. "Blech. Smells like old man."

"That is expensive perfume, thank you very much," Agamemnon huffed.

"Yeah. Doesn't change the fact that it stinks," Nami replied. "I think I'll take a leaf out of Luffy's book…" she tied the golden fabric around her neck like a cape, but refrained from striking a superhero pose. "Now let's see…I think it's about time I ended this."

Agamemnon went after her with a direct lunge. She sidestepped him easily, stealing the cane and sword from his clammy hands. He stumbled onto his backside in shock as she turned and pointed his own blade at him. The crowd burst into applause.

The judges conferred, then Andromache stood and announced into a transponder snail: "The victory goes to the special guest, Nami!"

"B-b-but!" Agamemnon stammered.

"You heard the woman," Nami said with a smirk.

Agamemnon struggled to get to his feet, but when he did he straightened his sports coat with some dignity. "Fine. Good job. Give back my stuff," he replied, hand outstretched expectantly.

Nami made puppy eyes at him, but he didn't budge. It was Hector who came to her aid:

"Technically the victor in battle has the right to her opponent's armor. While normally clothing and jewelry don't qualify, the judges have conferred, and agree that the rings are large enough to fend off blows. Also, the chiton appears to be plated in gold, which could feasibly qualify as protection."

"What!?" Agamemnon spluttered. "Those are outdated rules of combat…"

"Finally, as she disarmed Agamemnon du Oro, the pirate Nami may keep his sword," Hector finished.

"Aw, I guess I'll give this back," Nami said, tossing the older man's fedora back to him. Agamemnon caught it in one swift, angry movement, smashing it onto his head with little grace.

Ha! –So much for begging a sword off of Zoro or taking a handout from some weird old dude. Nami could clearly take care of herself. Turning with a swish of her newfound, golden cape, Nami sauntered out of the arena to thunderous applause.

* * *

Chopper ran pell-mell through the forest, eyes streaming in the wind as he dare not blink. He was used to running away from predators, even _human_ predators, but in the snow; the midday, Mediterranean heat posed a new challenge. He was sweltering under his insulated fur coat, and his endurance had started to wane.

The woman with the crescent moon smile proved the most persistent of the group. She was fleet-footed too. No matter how fast Chopper ran, she somehow managed to keep up. She hadn't yet drawn her bow. It was like she was toying with him, corralling him until she could take the perfect shot.

Maybe if he had time to stop and rummage through his pack for a rumble ball he could do something about her. Then again, he couldn't really take his backpack off while stuck in this form.

Chopper sniffed the air, and realized suddenly that her scent had disappeared. Ahead was a ten foot rock face; a miniature cliff with a rough surface that he might be able to surmount after he caught his breath.

He allowed himself to slow, panting heavily as he tried to gain his bearings. Trees formed walls on all other sides. The ocean was on his left – he could smell the salt. Should he head that way? – Try to run into the water and force a transformation? But then who would pull him out?

He heard her before he smelt or saw her; the creak of wood. The woman with the crescent smile had loaded her silver bow. But why hadn't he noticed her scent?

Somehow she had gotten downwind of him; that was how she'd thrown him off. He looked up at her, standing with arrow drawn on the top of the small cliff face, and gritted his teeth in concentration. He needed every sense awake to try and predict when she would let the arrow fly. Her patience and confidence throughout the hunt had unnerved him, but that didn't mean he would lie down and die here.

Before he could react, an arrow sucker-punched him in the right side, knocking him off his feet. His vision went blurry from the pain, but he knew as he went down that the woman in front of him hadn't been the one to take the shot.

"Tch." She lowered her arrow, anger turning the crescent smile upside down on her face. "The man who took my kill. I will make him my prey."

Chopper blinked and the woman disappeared. He let his eyes fall shut, coughing. Death was coming for him. It seemed so wrong to die alone like this after finally finding friends. He still wanted to go on adventures! Who would look after the crew's injuries now? Maybe Luffy would learn doctoring skills from joining the emergency medical team. Would they really be able to replace him?

Perhaps they could. Of course they would! Luffy had to carry on and become King of the Pirates without him.

His thoughts became more and more pathetic the sorrier he felt for himself. He heard the other hunters start to gather around him as they finally caught up, wondering aloud to each other who had managed the kill. A judge came trotting up, and shouted excitedly into a megaphone:

"The victor was someone from the archery contest," he said. "It was the pirate's sniper! I can't believe he got him from this distance!"

Usopp?! Usopp had shot him?!

Come to think of it, the arrow smelled familiar. It smelled like gunpowder; like _Usopp_ , like long-nosed betrayal. It also smelled like ketchup.

Wait, what?

* * *

Usopp lowered his makeshift bow, breathing heavily with exhaustion. It was lucky he'd climbed up this tree, or he never would have noticed Chopper running through the same forest half a mile away. It was also lucky that he'd made a ketchup-star arrow just in case. Usopp was nothing if not prepared, he thought, giving himself a mental pat on the back. It was up to the doctor now to play possum like a good reindeer.

Wait…he'd used his one ketchup-star arrow on Chopper. That meant he couldn't play dead himself. He still had a whole range of marksman after him!

Speaking of, an arrow grazed Usopp's nose, causing him to lose his balance. They'd spotted him!

He fell to the forest floor, grateful to have a person there to break his fall; Paris, in fact. Usopp stopped to strike a victory pose for an invisible camera, but otherwise didn't check to see if his new "friend" was all right. He had no idea what could possibly have turned Helena's people against him and Chopper, but he didn't really have time to find out.

He dove into some bushes as more arrows flew. "What, is there a target on my back?" he huffed aloud angrily.

"More or less," a deep, feminine voice said, and he turned to find himself with his nose touching the point of a silver arrow, taut and ready to be fired from a silver bow. The woman wielding them wore a crescent moon frown, glowering angrily at him.

"This must be Hera's work. She cast an illusion, and has made any mortal carrying a bow see you as a moving target. Clever. But I shall get to you first. I'm sure she won't mind."

Usopp squeaked, and summarily set off a smokescreen faster than he'd ever done in his life. The woman didn't bother wasting an arrow, but he could feel her presence, following in pursuit. He had a feeling that if she had wanted to take him down she would have by now. She was toying with him.

What the heck was she talking about, anyway? Hera? Wasn't that one of the goddesses in the beauty contest? A goddess had done this to him? Was a different goddess following him now?

It was a good thing he was such a fast runner. He wound up back in Mycenae before he knew it, dodging arrows with the marksmen still in hot pursuit.

In the middle of a semi-populated street he ran into Zoro , who carried Luffy slung over one shoulder, bound from head to toe in strong rope. The Captain flopped around like a fish out of water, but couldn't say anything with a gag in his mouth. He had been so tightly mummified in ropes that he couldn't stretch, or he probably would have worked his way out of it a long time ago.

Thinking fast, Usopp ducked behind Zoro as another barrage of arrows made their appearance. Zoro shouted a few choice words at him, but otherwise managed to take care of the arrows with one of his swords.

"What was _that?!"_ Zoro snapped.

"Z-z-zoro! Save me! They're trying to kill me!" Usopp sobbed.

"Is it because of this?" Zoro asked, tearing something from Usopp's back.

It was nothing more than a piece of paper. A piece of paper that said, "SHOOT ME," on it in big, bold letters.

"Seriously? I became a target because of thi-?" Usopp started, but the barrage of arrows came again, this time directed at Zoro who was holding the paper.

He tossed the paper aside like it had burned him. Arrows shot it to shreds. The marksmen by then had caught up with Usopp and his crewmates. They stood around looking confused.

"Wait, but, who hit the target first?" one bowman asked.

"…or did it just disappear?" asked another.

"Wow…moving targets this year. They get more and more creative every time. I wonder how they did it."

"Never fear! I hit the target first!" Usopp chimed in, now happy to take the spotlight. Zoro just looked on with his usual surly expression. "I suppose that means I win!"

"Liar!" a deep, female voice rumbled.

"Ee!" Usopp screeched, drawing his bow for comfort. He recognized that voice; it was the goddess who had been hunting him.

"Foolish mortal! I will destroy you for taking my prey."

She stood atop a nearby building, silver bow taut and ready to fire. But she didn't take the shot. The crowd shrieked at her to stop, but otherwise no one moved.

Nerves shot, knees knocking, Usopp let his arrow fly out of sheer terror. The woman's frown turned to a grin. She released her arrow a split second after he did. The two arrows grazed each other, knocking one another off course so that they veered off to stick in the nearby buildings.

The woman, goddess, person, thing disappeared. Usopp drew another arrow, his eyes darting around to try and find her.

"You attacked first. Now I am free to kill you directly, mortal," she boomed.

What, was that some kind of god code? Was that the reason she hadn't fired an arrow at him yet? He had to fire first? He swore internally.

"Z-z-zoro! Protect me!" he cried.

"Protect yourself," the goddess said. A heart-stopping twang followed, signaling the release of another silver arrow. It came from another rooftop on the other side of the street.

Hardly stopping to think, Usopp turned and fired toward the sound of that twang.

He had had to calculate so many things in so short a time that he could barely believe his eyes when his calculations were correct. The two arrows struck one another dead on. The metal tips of both arrows sparked as they struck. A shockwave passed through each shaft, shattering the wood in an explosion that caught fire in the spark.

"Nice, Usopp!" Zoro acknowledged as the other archers applauded. Luffy even ceased his struggles to nod enthusiastically.

"How do you shoot this way, mortal?" the goddess asked. "Surely you are no ordinary human."

Usopp shouldered his bow and started to laugh dramatically. "That's right!" he said. "I am a demi-god. Related to…" Shoot! What was his name? "Apollo! That one! He taught me everything I know!"

The crowd murmured at this. Usopp maintained his look of bravado, especially when Paris came to take another fake photograph with him, both men posing with manly grace.

"My brother never told me he'd sired a son," the woman said, crescent mouth turning into an incredulous frown.

Crap.

"However, your marksmanship must have come from somewhere. This is the only credible explanation." She hung her bow on her back, and held a hand to her heart. "As your Aunt, I Artemis, will cease hunting you for his sake. What is more, I will protect you should another god attempt to destroy you before the games have finished."

"Hey, yeah, what's going on?" Zoro called out to her. "Two of your people just tried to choke Luffy."

"You have tied up your captain to keep him from eating?" Artemis observed and Zoro nodded.

Usopp raised an eyebrow at Zoro. Keeping Luffy from eating was like giving Zoro directions; an endeavor that became more and more painful the harder one tried.

"You need not worry. The allotted time has passed. They will not try to choke him anymore. He _should_ be alright."

The "should" sounded iffy, but Zoro gratefully dropped Luffy and cut him loose. The Captain immediately jumped to his feet and glowered at Zoro.

"Zoro! Why'd you stop me from eating that free meat?! You're such a jerk! You owe me!"

"Where'd Artemis go?" Usopp asked, glancing around. "What about the others? Is anyone else in danger?"

Zoro swore. "They always disappear before they give you any _real_ answers."

The conversation didn't continue because a moment later Usopp found himself hoisted onto the shoulders of the other marksmen. They carried him away in a crowd of cheers, hailing the demi-god who had matched the goddess Artemis in a duel.

* * *

Things had gone better than Sanji could have dreamed! To his surprise, Chef Feta's sauce didn't contain any of that horrid cheese. The pirate cook's efforts to spice up the meat were successful, even complementary to Feta's sauce. They actually stood a chance of winning the competition!

Feta was apparently too concentrated to notice that his cheese had gone missing. He and Sanji plated one-hundred gyros, and loaded them into a cart for the eating competition without a hitch.

Sanji should have known it was too good to last.

As they took extra special care to put together another three plates, now for the judges, they gave themselves the luxury of time; time to lay down the pita bread, time to transfer the meat into the bread, time to arrange it, time to ladle the sauce, and worst of all, time for Chef Feta to notice a change in his recipe.

"Sacre bleu!" cried he. "Someone has switched out our meat!"

Sanji watched in horror as Feta's elbows locked into position. Before the pirate cook could do or say anything, an oozing waterfall of liquid cheese splashed all over the once beautiful gyros, smothering them in bright-orange turpitude.

The shock of witnessing such a depraved act rooted poor Sanji to the spot, allowing the three dishes to find their way unhindered to the judges table. It wasn't long before the verdict was clear; the judges were spitting out the food.

"Ach! C'est la vie!" Chef Feta said, patting the still frozen Sanji on the back. "I understand your disappointment, my young friend. But it couldn't be helped. The marinade was everything!"

Even with the help of that magical grandma lady, nothing could prevent Feta's utter stupidity. Sanji's one comfort was that the hundred dishes he'd sent on for the eating contest were perfectly edible; Robin-San would not be forced to partake of the vile and unholy.

* * *

Zoro meant to go watch the rest of the sword tournaments. He'd promised Troy he'd give him pointers, and needed to see the man fight to do so. He also wanted to support Helena. And though he hadn't let Nami see it, he was worried about the trouble she had gotten into. The navigator generally could take care of herself, but she might be in over her head this time.

Somehow he'd lost Luffy. He had also lost his way toward the arena. With something weighing heavily on his mind, it was only natural that he'd missed a turn or two…or twenty. He ended up inside the city walls in front of what appeared to be a large temple of sorts.

He recognized the helmeted statue in front of the temple: Athena. Well, if there were a place he could find answers, it would probably be here. He tried to go inside, but some priests stopped him, saying something about needing an offering. Geez, the gods were greedy.

He paused to think on the steps leading to the main entrance. As was usually the case, he had to adjust his swords to seat himself. His hand rested on the katana for a pensive moment.

"You're thinking about what Hera told you…" a familiar voice said from somewhere over his shoulder.

Zoro glanced back to see her standing beside her own statue, then turned his gaze away and smirked to himself. She wore a different face from the last time he'd seen her, but she still had that fluffy, miniature gray owl on her shoulder. It was definitely Athena.

"Actually, I was wondering if you gods are going to try and kill any more of my crewmates," he told her truthfully.

"The one most in danger was the long-nosed sniper. But with Artemis' protection, he should survive."

"Then I guess I'm through here," Zoro said, standing.

"Wait, but aren't you going to ask me about…?"

"I won't kill Helena," he said decisively.

Athena made an impatient noise at the back of her throat.

A thought suddenly struck him, and he turned to glare at her. "You gods have a strange way of making people do things – like turning Usopp into a target. Are you saying you'll _make_ me kill her?"

Athena made the same impatient noise. "You stupid mortals never ask the right questions. –We can't _make_ anyone do anything. Free will. It's a thing."

"So you'll try to trick me then?"

"Another stupid question!" Athena huffed. "No! We don't mess around with royalty. This fate was woven by you mortals, not the gods."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her.

"The Princess' true love, the man who loves her most, the man most in love with her is fated to kill her," Athena said, arms out imploring. It was apparent that Athena actually cared for Helena on some level. She was taking this prophecy or whatever it was very much to heart.

Perhaps it would help ease the goddess' frenzied mind if Zoro came clean:

"I'm not in love with Princess Helena," he said sincerely, and he knew deep down at his core that it was true. This wasn't self-deception or denial. It was reality. "I've only known her a few days. I like her, sure. She's an admirable woman, and perhaps we're compatible, but love is something unbreakable, sacred, strong. It requires time that we don't have, and sacrifices that we won't make."

"Then I guess you've got nothing to worry about," Athena retorted sarcastically. "You're a part of this fate. Won't you at least ask me…?"

"You're right, I don't have anything to worry about," Zoro cut her off. He suddenly felt better. All this talk about Helena's true love and whatnot was nonsense. Even if it had weight, even if by some heavenly power he fell madly head over heels for the princess, even if there were some sort of prophecy that the man who loved her would kill her, there was one thing of which he was absolutely certain:

"I am the master of my fate," he told Athena decisively. "I control my heart, my mind, and my actions. Princess Helena du Cygnus will not die by my sword."


	22. Chapter 22 - Women in Power

Ch. 22 – Women in Power

Nami wasn't sure what had induced her to stay and fight another round. Maybe it was the exhilaration of winning her first match. Maybe she was curious about the sword. Maybe she wanted a chance to put that smug Princess in her place. – If she was honest with herself, it was probably that she was hoping to run into another Agamemnon du Oro. Despite the musky perfume, she loved her new found gold cape and other accoutrements.

Whatever the reason, she found herself facing an extremely muscular, terrifyingly strong man in high heels. If she had realized she'd be up against real muscle in her next match, she would have snuck out, but Helena told her that this dude – Achilles, was it? – was a total crybaby. So far Nami didn't see it. Had Helena tricked her?

What was worse, he had nothing for her to steal. At first she wondered why they'd let someone in without a weapon, but soon found out his swords were attached to his womanly stiletto heels.

"Are you going to steal my shoes, beautiful?" the man goaded. He struck a muscle-man pose, pointing to the shoes as though daring her to try.

Nami waved a hand in front of her nose. "And risk the stench? Never!"

"I have an idea," he told her, grinning. "If I beat you, you become my war prize."

"Aw, that's sweet," she replied. "I thought you were after the Princess."

"A bird in hand is worth two in the bush," he said with a wink.

A bell sounded, signaling the start of the match. Achilles launched at her with all the speed of a well-trained athlete. Perhaps it was because she was used to Sanji's chivalry, but for some reason Nami didn't think Achilles would actually kick her. It turned out Helena was right when she said the men in the tournament wouldn't go easy on her because she was a woman. Achilles knocked her to the ground hard.

Fortunately he hadn't yet hit her with his blades, but his heel was falling toward her quickly for a second strike. He was actually going to cut her! The man who had been flirting with her just a moment ago was going to split her head open!

Nami screamed and yanked the sword from its sheath, for all the good it would do her; her eyes had squeezed themselves shut in fright.

At the telltale clang of metal on metal, Nami dared to open one eye; the other popped open on its own in shock. She had actually managed to block the blow!

"Tch! Looks like there's more to you than meets the eye, Beautiful," Achilles said. "Glad you blocked me. It would have been a shame to scratch that pretty face of yours."

"Are all the men Helena dates total jerks?" Nami asked shakily.

"You call this a date?" Achilles asked. "I'm flattered. The Princess just calls them duels. Ready for round two?"

He dashed toward her without waiting for a reply, throwing bladed kicks with speed and strength to match Sanji's. In response, the golden sword seemed to move on its own, defending her against every blow with ease. She didn't even feel the impact reverberate more than a slight hum in her arms.

The old man had been right! The sword was magical to be sure. What would happen if she went on the offensive?

Still terrified, Nami slapped one hand over her eyes and swung the sword blindly, squealing like mad. It wasn't long before the bell sounded, and she opened her eyes to find Achilles lying at her feet and crying for his mum.

"I did it?" she murmured, staring at Achilles, then at the judges who had announced her victory. A smile twitched across her face. "I did it!" she cried, punching the air.

* * *

Zoro eventually found his way back to the Hippodrome arena; or more particularly he found his way to the medical facilities out behind it, where Luffy was attempting to perform his duties as a member of the emergency medical staff.

"You again!" Luffy said, not to Zoro, but to a man in bladed high-heels that came in on a stretcher.

"Darn that witch!" the man cried, holding his foot. "She's maimed me! Me! The great Achilles! I want my lawyer. I want my mommy!"

"I told you Helena's strong," Luffy informed him with a friendly grin, pulling out a pile of gauze and a number of pointy medical implements.

"Not the Princess! – Your pretty red head!"

"Nami beat you?" Zoro asked in surprise. The man looked like a well-seasoned fighter.

"Tell me the truth, doctor," Achilles sniffled. "Will I ever walk again?"

The heel wound in question was a mere scratch by Zoro's standards. Heck, it was a mere scratch by most standards. It didn't even need stitches.

"Hmm," Luffy said, eyeing it and stroking his chin. "Hmmmmmm."

"I don't think we can save it, doctor," Zoro said as Luffy nodded thoughtfully. "We'll have to amputate."

Luffy grinned and pulled out a saw just as Zoro pulled out a sword. Achilles shrieked something about their lack of mental stability, grabbed a Band-Aid and beat a hasty retreat.

"Looks like you're pretty good at this," Zoro observed.

"I thought so too!" Luffy laughed and indicated a row of what appeared to be mummified marshmallows; presumably his patients, whom he had wrapped in far too much gauze. He gave them a thumbs-up and they moaned back at him in response.

"I have brought another patient," a deep, feminine voice said.

"Perfect!" Luffy said, grabbing his pile of gauze and pointy things only to drop everything a moment later when he saw who it was. "Usopp! What happened to you?!"

Artemis had dragged the sharp shooter in by his nose. He was covered in blood and dirt.

"The demi-god was trampled by his worshipers. Please tend to him."

With that she disappeared.

Before Luffy could do anything to make Usopp worse, a hunter appeared carrying Chopper, now in his smaller form. Zoro and Luffy started in shock when they saw the arrow in his side.

"I'm sorry. It must have been a hunting accident," the hunter said. "And we can't find the prey that your crewmate took down. His prize was supposed to be the pelt."

The hunter left as Zoro took Chopper in his arms in utter shock.

"Chopper! Chopper, who did this to you?!" Luffy cried, angry tears in his eyes.

"U-Usopp…" Chopper wheezed.

"What?" Luffy and Zoro both said at the same time, turning to shoot murderous looks at the semi-conscious sniper, who raised an eyebrow back at them in a confused daze.

"Zoro…make sure I'm cremated so no one gets my pelt," Chopper whispered. "Tell the rest of the crew I love them." He shuddered dramatically and his head fell limp. Luffy started to cry angry tears in earnest. Zoro noticed something strange.

"Chopper…this is ketchup," he said, pulling the arrow out of his side. It had a suction cup on the end, and the remains of one of Usopp's ketchup stars all over it.

Chopper sat up and jumped out of Zoro's arms with sudden energy. "Oh, phew. I was playing dead for so long, I almost forgot I wasn't actually dy…LUFFY! What have you been doing to these people?!"

Chopper immediately set about remedying the mess Luffy had made of his patients, though first he set Usopp to rights. "It's good to know that you _do_ still need me," he huffed to himself as he got underway.

He didn't get very far before Sanji came charging in, an expression of terror on his face.

"Luffy! Everyone! Come quickly!" he cried, quickly taking in that he had found the majority of his crewmates. "It's an emergency! They're going to kill Robin!"

This effectively grabbed everyone's attention. The pirates quickly dashed out of the emergency medical facility and followed Sanji into Mycenae proper. They passed several booths where the cooks had been working during the cooking contest.

"What exactly is going on?" Zoro asked.

"It's a heinous crime against humanity!" Sanji replied as he ran, tears streaming down his face. "They're making the lovely Robin-swan eat so much she's sure to explode. Already many of the other contestants are collapsing like flies!"

A loud, rumbling belch resounded through the air just as they arrived at a long table covered in dirty dishes and half-eaten gyros. Several large-bellied men lay in heaps about the table, spattered in sauce and wearing expressions ranging from pain to nausea. In their midst sat Robin, clean and trim as ever, dabbing her lips with a cloth napkin.

"Excuse me," she said daintily.

"Robin burped?!" her crew cried.

She smiled at them with a happy little chuckle, crossing her knife and fork over a recently emptied plate to signal she was finished. A moment later an announcer came on as the male straw hats tried to make sense of what they had just witnessed:

"And the winner of the eating contest is Nico Robin!"

* * *

With Nami now the only Straw Hat still in the games, she wasn't surprised to see the crew had gathered to catch the last few matches in the arena. She waved to them as she walked away from her final round for the day, victorious thanks to her new sword. She made sure to make a face at Zoro to rub it in.

"Nice technique," Helena said as Nami passed her in large doorway leading the hall and lockers.

As Nami had mostly waved the sword around screaming with her eyes squeezed shut, she knew the Princess' remark was not a compliment.

"Jealous?" she asked. "Maybe those swordsmen will end up wanting me over you."

Helena chuckled. "You do realize it's my kingdom they're after, not me," she pointed out.

The bell sounded, signaling another match.

"Oh heavens…they let Paris in," Helena said, catching sight of the competitors. "No…he's not. He wouldn't! Why?!"

Nami raised an eyebrow at her, then noticed the bowman's quiver had been completely stuffed with swords. He loaded one such sword into his bow, and carefully aimed at his bushy-bearded foe.

"Menelaus versus Paris. This should be amusing," Helena went on with little humor. "Both of them are convinced that I'm already their…"

"Princess-Chan is MY bride!" the two men shouted together.

Paris released the sword-arrow, and Menelaus deflected it with a giant broadsword from his back. The deflected blade came spinning back to Paris, who dodged it, then struck a manly pose from where he crouched.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Nami said smugly. Any girl in their right mind would be, but Nami could still look down on Helena for it.

"Nice, Menelaus! Close the distance!" Helena said, her attention clearly on the match. "Don't let him draw again. Good. Good! No, Paris! If you keep treating the swords as arrows, he'll cut you in half. Idiot!"

"Are you cheering for the bearded guy or the pretty boy?" Nami asked after this confusing commentary went on for another minute or so.

"Both!" Helena replied. "They're both members of my army and my subjects. I don't want either of them to get hurt."

"I was wondering…" Nami let her sentence hang.

"Wondering what?" Helena asked.

"Well, I saw your matches. You never injure your opponents. It's pretty obvious why Zoro beat you. He's not afraid to draw blood. Have you ever even gotten your sword dirty?"

Helena turned her head slowly, regally, meticulously toward her, and looked her in the eye without saying a word. Nami's gaze flickered to the huge scar marring Helena's neck and collar, then back to her staid expression.

Nami suddenly realized she'd made a completely idiotic assessment, and an awkward smile flickered across her face. "Kidding…" she attempted. Helena did not smile.

"I have killed my share," Helena said stoically at last. Nami didn't doubt it. "However, there is a difference between a life or death battle and a friendly tournament. A true swordsman is capable of cutting nothing."

Nami's awkward apprehension quickly melted into anger at this final pronouncement.

"Shut up!" Nami spat as Helena's brow furrowed at the sudden change of emotion. "Don't talk like him."

"Like who?" Helena asked, flummoxed.

Nami didn't deign this with a response. Spinning on her heel, she stormed back to the locker room, more determined than ever that the Princess would not get her way.


	23. Chapter23-Helena's Not-So-Secret Weaknes

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** So, guess who's decided to do the rest of this story for National Novel Writing Month? This girl! *huzzah!* I hope the writing quality doesn't go down too much, but it's kind of inevitable. I started NaNoing halfway through this chapter. I actually don't know if the story will be finished in 50,000 more words, but I'm really terrible at estimating how long a book I write will end up being.

Also, the lyrics in this chapter are from the amazing Kate Rusby's song "Awkward Annie." (I'm pretty sure that she wrote those lyrics herself; they aren't a traditional old song. Oops! - oh well. It's fanfiction. I can do what I want.) I'm actually an Irish step dancer, so I listened to a lot of Irish folk singing to get inspiration for this chapter. Still, the dancing is meant to be unique to Ilium. It's not Greek, it's not Irish. I'm not sure what it is. Picture it however you like.

* * *

Ch. 23 – Helena's Not-So-Secret Weakness

"You did well today, Princess."

Helena looked up at Troy from her glass of red wine, and smiled at him despite herself. She hadn't forgotten his little shenanigan with her father's will, but he looked for a moment just like he used to, when they were younger and life was less complicated.

Maybe it was being back in this place, back where they used to go when they were children; Homer's, it was called. It was a well-kempt and reputable Mycenaen pub-restaurant, known for its excellent food and traditional atmosphere.

"I should say the same to you, Lieutenant General," she replied. "I've never seen you fight with such ferocity."

"It was a tip I got from your new friend," he said. "Roronoa gives good advice."

"Glad to hear you two are getting along. What's the trick? I'd like to know before I face you in the ring," she prodded, taking a sip from her mostly empty glass.

"Oh? And give away my new advantage?" he goaded. "Not likely. Do you mind if I sit?" He indicated the seat across from her at the small round table.

"Not at all," she said. "I was about to leave, but I don't mind procrastinating a bit."

"Just got through with a meeting?"

Helena smiled again. Troy knew her schedule and regular haunts well. "Yes. Agamemnon and I just met here to briefly discuss the sea prism business." Even if Agamemnon liked to offer more expensive cuisine, he had learned that the Princess had her preferences. "Things are going well, but security has been a worry. His were among the first to try and help when the palace was attacked by Nemo, and he lost a lot of men. We need to make sure to reinforce them or they could be a point of attack to any pirates with brains enough to read the news."

"I'll make sure it's a priority," Troy said in his usual calm, reassuring manner. "How did Agamemnon handle his defeat? Those pirates sure know how to make a mess of things."

"He hasn't turned it into a political mess, if that's what you're wondering," Helena replied. "Nami's become quite popular as another successful female swordsman. He'll just grab a few more rings from his jewelry box and move on."

Troy smiled his gentle smile; she had a feeling he was hiding a chuckle.

"What?" she asked with one brow raised as she finished off the wine.

"Nothing, it's just, you're settling into your duties well," he replied.

"I've been taking care of things like this for a while now, you'll recall," Helena said.

"Yes, His Majesty made sure you were prepared," Troy said. "You are ready."

"Thank you," Helena sighed, looking into her empty glass. "For all I think I could have used a few more years, I suppose I'll have to be."

"Hey." Troy took her hand across the table. "You are ready," he said again confidently.

Helena met his gaze, and let herself be bolstered by his confidence, if just for the moment. "Well, I should probably get back to it," she said at last, getting to her feet. "Goodness knows there aren't enough hours in the day."

Music started from across the pub. –A guitar, a bodhrán, a tambourine. Someone started to fiddle. The patrons picked up the beat, stomping and clapping in time.

"You're leaving before your favorite part?" Troy asked. The pub had a back patio, framed by trellises of grapevines and lights. Couples had started to form lines beneath the vines, laughing and chatting.

"There will be plenty of dancing at the coronation," Helena said. "I don't have time to watch the dancers today."

"It won't be the same when you're Queen, and you know it. Besides, it's your favorite song," Troy prodded. "Come on, just one dance. If you must justify it to yourself, remember how it lifts your peoples' spirits when you are among them."

Helena gave him a look; one that told him she wasn't convinced.

"For old times' sake?"

Maybe it was the wine, or maybe it was the sincerity in his expression, but Helena caved. Troy had been through so much lately. _She_ had been through so much lately. A break from fighting and governing and wheeling and dealing was welcome. And perhaps she would see more of Troy's old self shine through again. She missed that Troy; the Troy that she trusted.

Throwing responsibility to the winds, she took Troy's proffered hand, and in sudden eagerness, took the lead walking out to the dance floor, almost dragging him in her excitement. He laughed, her subjects applauded, and the dance began in a whirl of chitons and tapping feet.

* * *

"And that's why you should all worship me," Usopp told the crew. "You know, I _am_ Apollo's son, after all."

Zoro snorted at this pronouncement, taking a stein proffered him by their waiter as the others were likewise served. "Oh yeah? And how many times were you nearly killed today?" He took a swig. "For a demi-god, the heavens don't really seem to shine down on you."

"I want to know how Robin won the eating contest!" Chopper said chipperly.

"Are you kidding? I'm more impressed by that burp!" Luffy added with a grin. "What would you say, Usopp? Was that an eleven out of ten, or a twelve?"

"Let us never speak of it again," Sanji cut him off. "Oh, hey, isn't that Troy dancing with your girl, Zoro?"

"I don't have a girl," Zoro parried, then returned with a jab, "But that's ok. Neither do you, Curly-Brows."

"What was that, Moss-Head?" Sanji growled, clearly stung.

"She looks really happy," Chopper observed in complete innocence.

This actually prompted Zoro to glance over his shoulder at the dancers, which drew a smug snort from Sanji. Zoro might have retaliated, but his attention was sufficiently snagged by Helena's laughing face. It looked like Troy was keeping his end of the bargain; Zoro had said Troy needed to prove Helena could be happy with him. This certainly seemed like evidence of that.

Zoro meant to look away, but his attention next caught on the footwork. So that was where Helena had gotten some of her ideas. He could see echoes of her sword style in the way the dancers balanced, and the way they turned their feet.

Fascinated by this discovery, he continued to watch until the set ended. Helena looked like she was about to excuse herself, but some of the other dancers – old friends who apparently knew her well – convinced her to stay another round.

By the time the next dance started, Zoro wasn't the only one in the crew watching the dancing. In fact, all eyes in the pub were focused now on the back patio, mainly on the princess with her long, ceremonial chiton hiked rakishly to her knees.

The dance was apparently one that could be done with varying levels of experience and strength. Some, who were just learning, or folks too old and weary to expend much energy, simply tapped their toes in rhythm, moving in choreographed patterns along with the rest. From there, the movements grew fancier, more practiced, more precise. Helena and Troy were among the best.

Zoro couldn't figure out what they were doing with their feet. Foot flutters. – that was the best way he could describe it. And Helena was exceptionally good at them. Along with the foot flutters, and stamping, kicking and hopping, were long, sweeping arm movements. They lent the dance grace, a few well-placed hand claps gave it rhythm, but most of the energy was in the feet.

While the last dance had been more sociable and simple, hands joined across in lines in partnerships, this was something of a synchronized dance-off, facing one's partner. Helena and Troy were daring each other to outdo the other, but it was clear by far who the winner would be.

Apparently it really was some kind of competition of stamina as well as skill, because before the music ended, couples and individuals peeled off, leaving only the best and strongest. Finally Troy gave up with a breathless laugh, and Helena was the only one still going.

She finished with a smart little twirl, striking a pose and grinning from ear to ear. Everyone gave a loud whoop, and then applauded. "Again! Again, Princess!" they cried, but she succeeded in excusing herself this time on the grounds that she needed a rest.

"Oh! She's coming this way," Sanji said in a would-be whisper. "Pretend you weren't just staring at her."

Zoro punched him. Sanji quickly retaliated, and a scuffle was well underway before they realized that Helena had sat down with Troy long before reaching their table.

* * *

* ~NANO~ *

Helena and Troy didn't say anything to one another at first. They sat side by side on some chairs facing the dance floor, and simply enjoyed the music. The song and the dance were simpler than the last two; a traditional tune they both knew well. It normally had words, but no one sang it today.

That is, until Helena noticed Troy half murmuring them under his breath.

" _Oh, Annie, let me in_

 _I will fly, I will swim,_

 _I will die if you don't come near me._

 _Oh no, don't you say so._

 _You are my dear, my Annie."_

She looked over at him. It was an old folk song, and the chorus never really meant anything to her until now. Troy suddenly met her gaze, and he immediately stopped singing as Helena looked away, embarrassed.

"What happened?" he asked in pointed sincerity. "Princess, you never told me what changed. Was it something I did?"

"Lieutenant General, I…" Helena started.

"Please….here, of all places at least, let me be Troy," he begged quietly. "And you're about to deny that anything changed, but when I came back it wasn't the same between us."

"No, I wasn't going to deny it. _You_ are different, Troy," she told him. "I can't put my finger on it, but you aren't the man I knew. And…" She trailed off, lost in sudden emotion that she needed to repress before embarrassing herself.

"And…?" he prodded.

"The Marines, Troy?" she said. It came out more bitingly than she would have liked. "You told me you were going to train, but the World Government?"

Troy sighed. "I had a feeling that had something to do with it."

"You know what they did to my mother, to _your_ father!" Helena choked on the attempt to keep her voice down, and so was barely audible. Troy had understood her anyhow, for he responded:

"Yes, I know what they did. I _saw_ what they did," he told her steadily. "So did your father, but he forgave them, even opened up trade again with them."

Helena couldn't respond to this. She'd never understood how her father could create a business understanding with the organization that had brutally taken his wife from him. –The same organization that had her country constantly walking on eggshells.

"Princess, have you heard the phrase, 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'?" he asked. "Can we just say I was killing two birds with one stone and leave it at that?"

Helena stared at him, trying to fathom what he meant. "Are you talking about Father or yourself?" she asked. Her eyes flickered wide, then narrowed, locking onto his. "You went both to train and to _spy_ on them?"

Troy gave one slow, barely perceptible nod before looking away.

"You were a spy? Did my father assign you?" she whispered fiercely. "When were you going to tell me?"

"It was nothing official," Troy replied. "I just…" he struggled for the words. "I wanted to keep you safe. None of this was supposed to happen…"

"None of what?" Helena asked

For a moment again she saw the old Troy. Something tormented him. –Something that he'd done perhaps, or something he had seen.

"Troy…"

"Helena…" he looked her in the eyes, then fumbled sheepishly, "Sorry, I meant, _Princess_ Helena. Please give me another chance to earn your love."

"Love…Love just happens. It isn't something you have to earn," she replied, trying to assuage the pain she saw in his face. "My hand might be, but that is because of my crown. Please know, I need you to understand that I will always care about you, come what may."

"I suppose there is some consolation in that," he responded despondently. "Will you really care about me no matter what I've done? No matter what I might do?"

So something _was_ weighing on his conscience. She paused before responding, searching his face for some clue as to what he meant.

"Of course. As you would for me," she said at last. She wasn't sure what he was implying with all this, but whether Troy ended up defeating her in the ring or she wed another, he would ever remain one of her…nakama. That was a good word for it. She knew what she said was the truth.

"I would do anything for you," he said soberly. He took her hand and kissed it, something that she was sure did not go unnoticed by the restaurant patrons around them. Standing, he gave a courtly bow. "Good night, princess," he said with composure, "I look forward to our coming match. I hope it is our last."

Helena watched him walk away, trying to understand the foreboding she felt. It didn't help that the final strains of the music brought words to her memory; lyrics that _had_ meant something to her when he had left two years ago:

" _I gave to you my heart_

 _You tore it all apart_

 _When you rode away, my Annie…"_

She didn't want to relive how hard it had been to watch him sail away. She didn't want to think about how angry she had been when she found out where he had gone. Most of all, she didn't want to know what he'd done or seen that had transformed him into whatever he was now; somehow the thought of knowing terrified her. She just wanted him back to how he was when he'd been happier.

She felt someone's gaze, turned to meet it, then regretted that she had. She hadn't realized that the Straw Hats had chosen this pub of all places to dine that night. –the last thing she felt like doing right now was playing hostess to pirates.

The gaze she met was Roronoa Zoro's. He didn't look away or seem embarrassed to have been spying on her. He shot her a ghost of a smile, then nodded his head toward their group, indicating she was welcome to join them.

She had a fairly good reason to excuse herself – affairs of state, actually, not to mention that blasted crown fitting for her upcoming coronation. Raqueline would probably have a meltdown if she put her off again. But she found her feet taking her toward their table almost on their own.

* * *

Zoro was relieved to note that this little love drama would settle itself easily and pleasantly for all involved. Helena was quite probably in love with Troy, despite her denials, and it was also clear that he loved her back. With Cygnus' will ensuring their marriage, all that was left was to make sure Troy was ready to defeat her this time so they could go into their union without wounded egos to worry about.

He'd invited her over because whatever had happened in her interaction with Troy just now, she looked like she could use a stiff drink. After all the fuss she'd been making over them, the least they could do was treat her.

"And how are my honored guests?" she asked as she approached. "I hope you've enjoyed the games so far."

"Your people tried to kill us!" Usopp and Chopper tearfully informed her.

"We crashed within the first minute," Luffy said with a grin, "But Robin _won_ the eating contest! And she bur—! "

"I thought we said we would never speak of it again," Sanji cut him off as Robin chuckled.

"Speaking of Robin's winnings," Nami put in. "I haven't seen any it, or any of the gold we were promised."

"Oh, we've been keeping it for you," Helena said, expression perplexed. "Sorry, I thought I'd told you. It's safer to keep it all in the palace until you're ready to leave. I want you all to enjoy yourselves while you're here. The last thing you need to worry about is guarding treasure."

"Fair enough," Nami replied with a shrug, though she didn't exactly look satisfied. She still wore her musky cape and expensive rings, as well as that mysterious golden sword.

"By the way," Helena said, also noticing the weapon. "Where did you end up getting that? It's beautiful."

"So what happened when you and Zoro were in those caves together?" Nami asked, blatantly changing the subject. "I mean, you came out of it the best of buds when you were fighting to kill each other before."

Helena looked at Zoro. "You mean you haven't told them about our adventures yet?" she asked. Zoro snorted – his crew hadn't asked, he hadn't told. What did it matter, anyway? More to the point, what did Nami care? He'd gotten out alright, that should be enough for her.

"Well, let's see… Zoro nearly got eaten by a cave chimera. I don't suppose you've heard of them? It's a type of giant cave fish with a light on its head…"

Helena described their journey as a server brought her a drink. Zoro let her do the talking, but made a few interjections, especially when they got to the part about the glowing crickets. She didn't seem too keen on expounding that particular leg of their journey. He took some pleasure in seeing her cringe when he pointedly described how crunchy they were.

"Ugh! Stop!" Helena insisted. "Can we skip this part?"

"Skip to where?" Zoro asked. "To the part when you insisted on riding on my shoulders so you wouldn't have to feel the writhing squish of tiny, crunchy exoskeletons beneath your feet."

He got what he was after when Helena made a face, cinching her shoulders in to ward off the inevitable feeling of disgust. She was probably wriggling her toes inside her sandals in aversion. Even better, both Sanji and Nami wore similar expressions of displeasure. Usopp was giving his "spell" a thumbs up.

"Hey, in my defense, I was wearing sandals," Helena insisted when he laughed. "You were better equipped. – No, I was thinking we could skip to the part where you got yourself bitten by one of those giant centipedes and got so sick that _I_ had to carry _you._ "

"How romantic," Sanji snorted.

"Shut up," Zoro snapped.

"Zoro was sick?" Chopper asked, looking at Helena.

"Well, yes. More of a poisoning really," Helena said. "He nearly died, but…"

"And you didn't tell me?!" Chopper barked, smacking Zoro on the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey! – I was fine by the time I next saw you. Why would I need to tell you about it?" Zoro demanded, rubbing the sore spot where Chopper's hoof had clipped him.

"Because I should have looked at you to make sure you were completely healed," the doctor insisted. "I keep medical records on all of you in case something comes up again, or in case there are unexpected side-affects from my treatments."

"With the Arrow of Apollo, I'm sure any side-affects were completely eradicated," Helena put in. "That's one of the reasons I made sure to get you, by the way."

"Thanks," Zoro said with a smirk. "See, Chopper. I'm fine."

Chopper still looked upset, so Zoro was grateful when Helena put in:

"I have a medical journal about the disease he had. I'd be happy to let you have a look at it if that would help your records."

Chopper brightened at the offer. "Ok, and I'll need you to describe his case and treatment as well. Sometimes diseases aren't always by the book."

"I'd be happy to," Helena said just as a server brought Zoro another beer. He'd already emptied several steins, and he was just getting started. His crew knew that, but Helena seemed a bit off put. "Um, Doctor. Speaking of your patients' health, is it really ok for Zoro to drink that much?"

Everyone at the table just looked at her, and she blushed beneath their collective stare. They started to laugh and she smiled sheepishly.

"If we're talking about drinks, you've hardly touched yours," Zoro insisted. "The foam's gone. Here," he slid his new beer at her and signaled the waiter for another. As he waited he took a gulp of her foamless drink, then started in surprise. "This isn't beer, it's…"

At that exact moment, Helena had also taken a sip of the foam from the stein he'd given her and suddenly collapsed face first on the table.

"Apple juice," Zoro finished, staring at the Princess in shock.

The waiter he'd signaled noticed her and immediately turned pale. "No. No, you didn't give her any actual alcohol did you? She can't hold her liquor!"

"What are you talking about?" Helena slurred, sitting up slowly and swaying in her seat. "I can hold my liquor! I never get drunk!"

The Straw Hats stared at her and the waiter, who looked at all of them accusingly before dashing off to get a manager, shouting, "Someone call General Hector, quick!"

"Hector? Who needs'im? I can take care of myself," Helena sloshed, getting to her feet only to fall back into her chair with an uncharacteristically giddy giggle. "Oopsie. Ha!"

"She just took one sip," Nami said in surprise.

"Not even a sip, she barely tasted the foam," Sanji expounded. "There's no way she's this drunk."

"I am NOT drunk," Helena insisted, brow furrowing in anger. She'd gone slightly cross-eyed, so the look was far from intimidating.

"Of course you aren't," Zoro said, deciding to play along.

"Thank you, Zoro," Helena slurred, "Always you can I count on. Yup. Hic!"

" _Get her swords from her,_ " the manager whispered to him, suddenly appearing by his side. " _By the gods, do it quickly_ _man."_

" _Why me?"_ Zoro whispered back, but the manager had backed off. "Tch. Fine. Helena," he turned to her, smiling as natural a smile as he could manage under the strange circumstances. "Tell everyone how you beat up that centipede."

He'd meant to get her talking so he could subtly get the swords out of their sheaths, but Helena burst into tears, taking Zoro completely off guard. "Why would you ask me to re-live that, Zoro? I thought you were my friend!"

"Zoro, you're a monster," Sanji told him sincerely, putting an arm around Helena's shoulders. "It's alright, Helena-Chan. That idiot can be a bit insensitive sometimes."

"What?" Zoro demanded. "Back off, Love-Cook."

But Sanji had managed to subtly get hold of one of the swords she kept strapped to her back. Sliding it carefully from its sheath, he handed it to Zoro behind her back.

"You're right, Sanji-Kun," Helena sobbed. "You're so right it's scary. You've known him for a long time, right? Like, a loooong long time?"

"Sure," Sanji said, handing Zoro the other sword from her back. "Too long, if you ask me."

"You guys are like best friends, right?" Helena asked. "Like the bestest of friends?"

"Uh…" Sanji apparently didn't know how to respond. Normally he'd give this a resounding 'no way', but he was clearly choosing his words wisely to keep Helena from doing anything stupid in her drunken state.

Fortunately she didn't wait for a response. "Can you tell me why he wouldn't answer me?" she asked Sanji, hiccupping for good measure. It was actually kind of cute.

"Answer what, Helena-Chan?" Sanji asked, sliding his hand around her waist. Zoro glowered at the cook as he grinned stupidly in delight. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Watch it, Curly-Brows," Zoro warned.

Sanji lost the blissful expression as he glared at Zoro, handing him the sea prism dagger strapped to Helena's side.

"The big question!" Helena insisted. "The one where I asked him to marry me! Why wouldn't he answer me!"

"I did answer you!" Zoro asserted.

"You did NOT you coward," she shot back at him. "You never said yes or no. You're just a waffler."

So Luffy wasn't the only one who'd realized that he'd neither accepted nor declined Helena's offer. He glanced at his crewmates. A few of them seemed surprised at this development; perhaps they had taken Zoro's words in the plaza as a clear enough rejection. Nami, however, wore an expression that could have soured milk.

Well, here was his chance to set the record straight. He opened his mouth to tell Helena a good, solid, outright _"No."_ Unfortunately she opened her mouth faster:

"It's because I'm not pretty enough, isn't it?" she wailed with sudden fervor.

"What?" Zoro sputtered.

"Well, is it?" Sanji asked him. He was apparently having a hard time getting Peleus from its sheath. Either that or he was stalling on purpose to keep Zoro talking. Jerk.

"You're not helping," Zoro told him.

"I knew it!" Helena sobbed. "You don't think I'm pretty."

Everyone at the table looked at Zoro expectantly. Everyone in the pub, really. What, did they seriously think he should answer her? Helena's sobs grew more pitiable by the second.

"Er…you're plenty pretty, Helena," Zoro mumbled.

"Whachu say?" she sloshed.

"I said you're pretty," Zoro said more clearly.

"HA! He admitted it!" Sanji passed Zoro the other sword, looking victorious. So he _had_ been stalling.

"Quit it, Sanji," Nami ordered vehemently. "You're making things worse."

Sanji straightened up, mortified, and a little confused, at having offended her. Before he could apologize, Helena flopped away from him, landing against Zoro's chest where she nestled her head into him, smiling blissfully. The swordsman had two of her swords in each hand and had to hold them out of her reach, which meant he had no means of pushing her away.

Zoro knew Helena was not in her right mind at present, but any way you sliced it, it was obvious the Princess had just revealed a few things she normally had the reticence to keep to herself. He felt his face grow hot as he froze in place, completely at a loss for what to do.

"Just kidding, Zoro," Helena giggled into him with another cute hiccup. "I already knew you thought I was pretty." She attempted to shoot him a winning smile, and only succeeded in looking, well, drunk.

Zoro smirked despite himself. However, he was still grateful to be spared further humiliation when Hector burst through the door, nearly tearing it from its hinges in his haste to enter the pub. In the blink of an eye, he sprouted branches, grabbing everyone near the princess and pushing them away in a flurry of branches, tables, and chairs. It was like he thought she was a ticking time bomb, and he needed to keep everyone out of her blast radius.

"Alright, who gave her liquor?" Hector demanded.

"General," Helena said, blinking and squinting at him. "You're a tree."

"Her swords. Tell me you at least got her…"

"Here," Zoro said from where the General had flung him and the others a moment before. He held up the swords for Hector to see, and the wood man immediately retracted his branches, looking relieved.

"Alright, Princess. Time to go home," Hector cajoled, walking toward her cautiously.

"No sir," Helena replied. "I'm not so drunk you think I be."

"Really? Prove it," Hector dared her. "Take another swig."

Helena turned toward her tankard. "Fine, General Door." She started to laugh. "Get it? Cause a door's made outta wood. And he's made outta wood…sometimes. Pffft."

She took another sip and face-planted again on the table. This time she did not get back up.

The pub patrons applauded. Apparently they were impressed with how quickly Hector had diffused the situation. Zoro was tempted to applaud too; his face was still burning from the encounter, and he was immensely grateful that Hector had arrived.

"I shouldn't have done that," the General said, rubbing his temple as he contemplated his handiwork. "Now she'll be out for the rest of the night. Alright, come on Princess."

He hoisted Helena over one burly shoulder. Retrieving her swords with a twisting branch, he had Zoro sheath the sea prism dagger at her side so it wouldn't cause him problems as he took her home. A moment later he was gone, and the restaurant resumed its normal busy hum as patrons and workers reset chairs and gossiped about what they had just witnessed.

"She can't hold her liquor," Sanji stated in disbelief, then looked at Zoro. "I guess that's a deal breaker for you, eh boozer?"

"Shut up, Love Cook. Who asked you?" Zoro shot back.

"Ohh," Sanji replied with a grin, and Zoro felt the flush returning to his cheeks. He opened his mouth to defend himself but couldn't form a coherent phrase. "Or maybe not."

* * *

Zoro met Troy for training that night, as promised. He did so with strengthened resolve after observing the two dancing together at the pub. –And after Helena's little episode. It wasn't that Zoro thought any less of Helena for her strange foible. He just wished he hadn't gotten such an unhelpful glimpse into her unspoken feelings.

"I heard about what happened. Sorry you had to see her like that," Troy told him sympathetically. "It's only happened two or three times, but everyone in Ilium knows at this point that she inherited Leda's weakness to alcohol. The restaurants and pubs all know to give her imitation wines and beers and such if she orders them."

"Can't anyone just tell her not to drink?" Zoro asked.

"We've tried, trust me," Troy replied. "She doesn't believe us. Fortunately she hasn't had any dangerous episodes like her mother yet."

"Is that why we had to disarm her?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah…Queen Leda levelled a restaurant once. No one was seriously hurt, thank the gods, but we're not taking any chances with Helena."

"She seemed pretty uncoordinated," Zoro mused. "I can't imagine she'd be dangerous at all with a sword. –except maybe to herself."

Troy seriously pondered this for a moment, which caught Zoro off guard. He'd meant it as passing conversation, nothing more.

"Yes, I suppose you're probably right," Troy ruminated aloud at last. "Well, and Leda wasn't exactly the most coordinated herself when it happened. I heard that some brave souls were actually able to take her down without Hector's help once. Normal, average citizens, not fighters. A big group of them had to dog pile her."

"Still doesn't sound like it's a risk worth taking."

"Huh?" Troy asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"I mean, better not to let her drink," Zoro clarified.

"Oh, yes. Of course," Troy replied. "Anyway, what do you have for me, Roronoa? Did I pass your test? Are you going to help me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," Zoro said. "Look, we can spar a bit if you want, but what I really want to know is how you've managed to dance with her all these years and haven't realized the advantage you have in knowing her footwork."

"Huh?" Troy asked.

"She uses patterns from those dances you were doing," Zoro said.

"She never fights me with her foot swords," Troy pointed out. "Just her dagger. Why would it matter that…?"

"She doesn't just use those patterns when she fights with her feet," Zoro expounded. "Footwork is just as much a part of any single, or two, or three-sword style swordplay as it is a part of hers. Surely you know that."

"Of course," Troy replied.

"If you know that, you should realize that you have a distinct advantage, having been her partner for so long," Zoro went on. "And you should also probably take note of the fact that she has practically invented her own fencing style with those dance patterns; a very effective sword style that you can build on to improve your own swordsmanship if you're creative."

"I'm still not sure I know what you mean," Troy said.

"I can't really show you unless you show me how to do that dance I guess," Zoro said. "But we don't really have time for that."

"If it's the best way you can see for me to improve, then I don't see why we shouldn't try," Troy replied. "Here, let me just show you the basics."


	24. Chapter 24 - Sandai Kitetsu

Note from the Author: A day early? Why yes. Because I can. NaNo is going well. I've already written the next chapter after this and then some.

* * *

Chapter 24 – Sandai Kitetsu

Zoro awoke with a start before dawn, terrified to discover he'd drawn one of his katana in his sleep. Not just any katana – Sandai Kitetsu. The cursed blade. He threw it away from him with a loud clatter and stared at it where it lay on the cleanly-swept floor of the room he shared with his crewmates

He couldn't get the dream he'd just had out of his head. It wasn't even a full dream so much as one terrifying moment, etched with vivid detail in his mind. It had felt so real. Too real.

He'd dreamed of plunging Sandai Kitetsu beneath Helena's breast, beneath her heart.

He could still feel the way her body shivered and contracted against the blade. He could see the blood trickle from her mouth. Not just her mouth; it was everywhere. –Too much to have come from the single blow. What had he done? Cut her to ribbons before finally ending her? Tortured her?

It was so sadistic, so unlike anything he would do to any enemy, much less a friend like Helena that he felt physically ill.

By some miracle he hadn't woken any of his crewmates. When the initial shock of the nightmare finally left him, he fell back against his pillow, wiping the cold sweat from his face.

 _It was just a dream_ , he told himself. _Athena freaked you out with her weird prophecy thing. It's not real. You wouldn't hurt her. Not intentionally. Not like that._

The worst part had been the way she'd slumped into him in the dream. Her head had fallen against his chest, just like it had in the pub during her little episode the night before. Her vulnerability had seemed almost sweet then, but now it was terrifying; it had been such a straightforward blow, she should have easily been able to block it.

He fell back into an almost feverish sleep, and immediately dreamed of Helena again. This time they were lying side by side, looking up at a vast sea of stars and talking about something. It was so breathtakingly beautiful; the sky seemed to go on forever. Even at sea he had never seen the heavens look like that. He turned to look at her, to say something to her, and noticed a blade had been stuck into the earth between them; Sandai Kitetsu.

He drew the blade from the earth and shoved it into her, in the same place as before, murdering her in cold blood.

He awoke again with a start, and again found the blade in his hand. It was covered in blood this time. His _hands_ were covered in blood. What the Hell?

To his relief, that part had also been a dream. When he actually awoke this time, his hands were clean, and his sword remained where he'd thrown it on the ground earlier. It reflected the pre-dawn moonlight filtering into their room, glinting at him as though demanding his attention, but something else drew his eye. A single, tufty grey feather lay at the foot of his bed.

Athena.

So she was behind the dreams. It ticked him off, sure, but at least he knew now that the goddess was just messing with him. The dreams didn't _mean_ anything. Right?

* * *

Zoro found his way to Helena's gymnasium a few minutes later than they'd agreed. It wasn't his fault; the corridors were moving or something. When he opened the doors, he found her with her back to him. After a few more steps, he saw that she faced a horizontal metal pole on a heavy wooden stand, Peleus drawn. She had the palm of one hand on the blade, eyes closed in concentration.

She sliced at the pole without warning, moving so quickly Zoro could have blinked and missed it. The blade ricocheted off of the pole with a loud clang. Helena lowered the sword and sighed.

"Is that steel?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, you made it. I was about to send someone to find you," Helena said, turning to him with a smile. – No signs of a hangover. Considering how wasted she had been the night before it kind of came as a surprise. "Yes, it's steel. I haven't been able to cut it yet. I know there are swordsmen who can; I want to be prepared. Any tips?"

During their journey in the caves, Zoro had told her about his fight with Daz Bones, so her request for advice didn't come as a surprise.

"I already told you all I know about how I did it," Zoro replied. Truth be told he hadn't had a chance to cut steel again, so he wasn't sure if he could do it without being near death. Since she had some handy, it looked like he would get the opportunity to try again.

"Perhaps if you could demonstrate," she said, stepping out of the way. As she did, her hand went to move the sleeve of her chiton, which had slipped off her shoulder when her blade rebounded from the steel. Normally he wouldn't have paid much attention to the innocuous gesture, but something caught his eye, and his hand shot out, catching her wrist before she could cover her shoulder.

She had a scar from where he had stabbed her during their fight in the caves.

"Zoro?" she asked. He barely heard her over his own thoughts.

He had stabbed her, a woman. Yes, he respected her as a swordsman, even when they had only first met. – respected her enough to fight her no holds barred, even. But he could have beaten her without stabbing her. Cutting women was against his code. He wasn't as locked into it as Sanji was; he'd do what he had to if the situation called for it, but he could have avoided hurting her in their duel.

What bothered him was that it hadn't even bothered him until now. He'd hurt her and thought nothing of it.

With Sandai Kitetsu.

And she had wielded that blade. – The cursed blade that would take the life of anyone who tried to use it.

If the curse had affected her when she'd had his sword, then it made sense that it would cloud his judgement enough to hurt her without thinking twice about it. It also made sense that it would still be after her blood.

That meant the dreams were a warning.

"Zoro?" Helena tried again, placing one of her hands over the one he still held at her shoulder. "Don't tell me you're regretting giving this to me."

He blinked at her. "What?" he rasped. He couldn't seem to get his voice to work; his dreams were coming back to him in vivid detail now. He wanted to throw the sword away from him again, but was afraid to touch it with Helena so near.

"Look, this scar is precious to me. Don't you dare go cheapening the lesson I learned from it by feeling sorry," she said flatly.

He wasn't in the mood for a lecture. She was probably about to go on about respecting female swordsmen enough to treat them like men. Even his respect for Kuina hadn't changed his code; it wasn't worth talking about.

"Zoro, that blade could have killed me. It _wanted_ to kill me, or at least seriously maim me," she went on instead. "I could feel it from the moment we began our duel. But it didn't. You stopped it from doing more damage than it wanted to. You exercised an amazing amount of control, even when juggling the blade with another, but it wasn't just a physical feat; it was a mental and spiritual one. It was an important reminder to me that we who seek to master swordsmenship are also masters of fate."

Zoro let his thumb trace the raised surface of the scar, then looked her in the face. A smile tweaked the corner of her lips as she searched his eyes.

"You're a good man," she told him, giving the hand on her shoulder a reassuring little squeeze. "I'm glad you are the way you are."

So she respected his code too. Not because she was weak and needed the protection; because she was strong and confident in who she was. – Confident as a woman. –Confident as a swordsman.

Perhaps he could borrow some of that confidence now.

Letting his hand slide from her shoulder, he stepped away from her and tenuously drew Sandai Kitetsu from its sheath, holding it toward the steel pole.

"Please stand back," he said quietly. He had his eyes closed, but sensed that she did as he asked. Breathing deeply, he unhurriedly tuned his senses to the rhythm of things. It took him a while to clear his head enough to enter that quiet place again, but he eventually found it. No sooner had he done so than the pole lay in two pieces on the floor before him.

"Amazing," Helena breathed.

"Thank you," he murmured. She probably thought he was thanking her for the compliment. That was fine with him.

"I don't see what I'm doing differently. Describe to me again your internal process," she said, and he was happy to oblige.

* * *

Though they spent a good portion of the morning focused on the steel, Helena didn't quite manage to cut it. Before they used up all their workout time, Helena suggested they move on. After all, they only had so much time to pick each other's brains before Zoro and his crew would be gone.

In studying with Troy the evening before, Zoro discovered that Mycenaen dancers stood on a different part of their feet than he was used to. This helped him considerably on Helena's balancing exercise. She noted the difference, and suggested something Zoro had been planning on suggesting himself.

"Suppose we sparred up here?" she said, leaping nimbly onto the stakes to face him.

"Only if there's no 'Crossing the Rubicon' or whatever it is you do," Zoro joked. Half-joked really. Ok, so he was serious. "I don't want another marriage proposal out of this."

"Oh, that's not a required ritual to start a duel for my hand," Helena said. "That just means I'm all-in when I fight someone; no turning back."

"Aren't you always all-in?" Zoro asked. "Why the ritual?"

"Why do you sometimes tie a bandana around your head?" she retorted. "Look, if you don't want another proposal, then we'd best not aim to beat one another so much as teach one another."

"I fail to see the difference."

"Well, it's not an official duel unless there's a witness, anyway, so you're fine," she pointed out.

"Great. Bring it on," he said, taking on a stronger stance. He managed to do so without knocking over any of the stakes this time.

She shot him a cheeky smile. "Gladly. _Crossing the Rubicon,"_ she said lightly, tossing the sword into the air in her usual manner.

" _Tying the Bandana,_ " Zoro joked back, securing it in place.

They both smirked, but then launched at each other with all blades drawn. For Zoro that included Sandai Kitetsu.

He refused to let fear govern him. He wouldn't abandon the blade.

* * *

If Zoro got anything out of working with Helena, it wasn't the ability to carry a sword in his toes. His attempts at her behest were laughable at best. But that was fine; he didn't mind making her laugh. Besides, she was no closer to holding a sword in her teeth so they were even.

They both ended the workout in meditation, seated in a corner Helena obviously kept set aside for it. She carefully lit a candle to a statue of Athena before they began, bowing to it in a reverence that brought her all the way to the floor.

As they sat together in silence, Zoro admittedly didn't empty his thoughts right away.

"Was it Athena you made your vow to?" he asked suddenly.

She opened one eye, glancing at him from where she sat in half lotus a few feet away.

"Yes," she murmured. "She is the virgin goddess of war and wisdom. I've always felt a connection to her."

That could explain some of the goddess' behavior. But then, Athena wasn't doing a particularly good job of protecting the Princess she apparently cared about.

"Have you ever regretted it?" he asked.

"Nope," Helena replied tersely, both eyes now shut. "Are you usually this chatty when you meditate?"

"Sorry," he said, falling silent.

"Hey Zoro?" she said a few moments later. It was his turn to open one eye toward her.

"Thanks for doing this," she said. "I'm learning a lot."

"So am I," he replied honestly.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure."

They sat together in silence for less than a minute before both spoke at once:

"Hey…"

"So…"

"You two are probably the worst at meditating I've ever seen," Andromache said. Zoro opened both eyes this time to see Helena's trainer and surrogate mother watching them from the door of Helena's gym. She leaned against the doorframe like she'd been there for a while, though there was no way of knowing how long really.

"Princess, you've got several people looking for you," Andromache went on, straightening up. For the first time Zoro caught sight of her sword. It was enormous, bigger than the one that Menelaus guy used. It had to be taller than she was; a scimitar that she wore strapped to her back so that it towered behind her.

Helena winced. "I'm not finished with my daily training. Can't you…?"

"Distract everyone so you can _pretend_ to meditate some more? Nah, get going little Princess," Andromache cut her off with a light chuckle. "Anyway, you need to go talk to Raqueline before she has a melt down and Nysa before she has a conniption. – oh, and I believe Dr. Chopper mentioned something about a medical journal he needed to get from you. Also, your 'special guests' are resisting Taxy's attempts to get them to sign up for more games."

Helena sighed and got to her feet. "You'll have to excuse me," she said to Zoro. "Feel free to use this room as long as you like."

She disappeared into the washroom to take a quick shower. A princess had to smell nice after all. Zoro actually managed to meditate in the meantime, and didn't notice when she left. It was a while before he realized another person was still in the gymnasium with him.

"Ok, I have to ask," Andromache started.

Zoro didn't open his eyes this time. He knew she sat a few feet away from him. She'd sat in silence long enough that he guessed that she too must have tried meditating.

"And you said _we_ were bad at this," he grumbled, continuing his deep qigong breathing as though she hadn't interrupted.

"Look, I was unconscious for a lot of what happened when you and your crew arrived," Andromache went on brashly. "I heard you beat her though. I caught the tail end of your training just now – you're good. Just the motivation she's been needing to improve, actually. So I believe Hector when he says you won fair and square. But I gotta know – why did you turn her down?"

"Do you normally doubt your husband's reports of Helena's duels?" Zoro asked, eyes still closed, though he could only pretend to be focused on meditation now. Maybe if he didn't look at her she wouldn't keep pressing her awkward objective…whatever that objective was.

"Just answer the question," Andromache retorted stoutly.

"Simple. I don't want to marry her," Zoro replied.

"You're a pirate, right?"

"Mm," he affirmed.

"Helena's worth more than any treasure you could find out there," Andromache said, then backpedaled when Zoro raised an eyebrow, though he still didn't turn toward her or open his eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean that in a sappy way," she went on hastily. "I mean literally, she's the Princess of a small, wealthy island. –an island that's outside the world government's jurisdiction. You've hit the motherlode."

Zoro didn't move.

"What kind of pirate isn't motivated by greed?"

Zoro still didn't answer her. It was kind of amusing to see how long she could maintain the one-sided conversation.

"…I guess the kind of pirate Helena would want to have as her special guest…" she concluded. Had she really not realized this until now? "Still, I hope you're not going to turn out just like Mihawk. That idiot had this goal to become the world's greatest swordsman, and now he's bored out of his mind. He had no idea what he wanted to do _after_ he reached the top."

Zoro didn't say anything but her observation gave him pause. He also wondered who she was to confidently call the likes of Mihawk an idiot.

"Helena said that's your goal," Andromache went on, clearly happy to carry on without his input. "So, what? When you're done, do you have a place you'll go home to? Pirates don't really do that, do they? What else do you want from life? You've got to want something more."

He had never thought about it before. Home was in the East Blue, but he couldn't exactly go back and take over the dojo or anything. Not as a wanted criminal. Supposing he and Luffy accomplished what they set out to do, would he just hang with the King of the Pirates until they got bored enough to be caught and killed?

Probably. It really didn't matter. He'd figure it all out when he got there. He had plenty of time to make up his mind.

"Are you done?" he asked her, ending her monologue at last.

"One more question," Andromache said. "If you leave, do you think Helena will find someone better?"

"What is it with women and their obsession with marriage?" he exasperated, opening his eyes at last. Seriously, what kind of question was that? What did she want from him?

He'd been right in his assumption that Andromache had been meditating beside him before beginning her strange interrogation. She sat in half lotus, just like Helena had done earlier.

"I can't speak for myself," Andromache said. "But if any woman has reason to be obsessed with marriage, it's Helena. You would be too if your parents' refusal to betroth you cost your mother's life; nearly cost the entire island."

"Are you talking about the day the World Government attacked?"

"They don't issue Buster Call for nothing; especially not on a country they need badly as an ally," Andromache said. "Cygnus and Leda refused to betroth their unborn daughter to a World Noble."

That was grounds for burning an island to the ground? Zoro didn't know what to say to this. He'd never heard much about the World Nobles; did they really wield that much political power?

"They wanted to annex Ilium onto the World Government, no doubt, and I'm sure they were after the Sea Prism as well. But I think it's more likely they wanted access to the God Powers."

Andromache's brow furrowed; her fists clenched where they rested on her knees. When she went on her voice had a distinct edge to it: "They wouldn't have made Helena an actual wife. It doesn't matter that she's part of Prometheus' royal line; they think she's beneath them. They'd have made her a second wife; a slave wife. I can't imagine what her life would have been like."

That explained why Helena had a marriage fixation strong enough to ask Mihawk to marry her when she was only ten, Zoro realized. It also explained why Sakasuki would try and kidnap the newborn princess. No wonder she was so afraid of ending up like her mother; unable to defend herself or those she loved when she most needed defending.

"I've always encouraged Helena's desire to find a strong husband, ever since she was a child," Andromache said, standing. Zoro couldn't see her face anymore, though he caught a flash of yellow-gold in her eye as she stood. After that a bright light from the ceiling haloed her head, and all he could see was the enormous sword that she hooked back into place on her back. "I guess I don't blame you for not wanting to marry her. Whoever marries into her family marries into her problems. None of those men who compete for her hand see that though; they see her pretty face and massive fortune. It's for the best I suppose."

"She'll find someone plenty strong," Zoro said with confidence. After all, she had Troy. "Even if she doesn't, Helena's a survivor. She'll be fine."

"Ain't that the truth," Andromache smiled. "But then, I guess I've thought that of many people in my day. People aren't always as invincible as they seem. We're all equally susceptible to a knife in the heart."

Ugh. Did she really have to say it like that?

Andromache started to walk away, and Zoro stood, calling after her:

"Did you get what you were after?" he asked.

"Not really. I was hoping to convince you that you were making a mistake in not accepting her offer," Andromache said. "Instead I showed you all the reasons you shouldn't take it. I'm a lousy matchmaker. – I'm glad to know that you've got her back, though. It's good to see Helena has true friends."

She disappeared out into the hallway, and Zoro looked down at Sandai Kitetsu strapped to his side. "You hear that? I'm her true friend. You leave her alone."

The sword didn't respond. It didn't have to. Zoro knew he was in control.


	25. Chapter 25 - Nemo's Tomb

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Looks like Tuesdays are my new update days now. It's nice having a lot of buffer to work with again.

Please let me know if you notice anything too wonky with the writing - this was written during NaNoWriMo, and though I've tried to proofread, I've been staring at this story for too many hours during the day so I'm sure to miss things.

On the upside, I've written 29000+ words so far, and at the point I'm at writing-wise we're starting to crescendo into the climax. Ch. 26 and 27 are kind of a fun side adventure, but after that it's onward and upward. Squee! I'm so excited to see what you all think. Feel free to comment with your theories about what will happen. They won't change anything, but it's nice to see if I've led you on the right track/led you astray as intended.

* * *

Ch. 25 – Nemo's Tomb

Robin watched with mild amusement as her crewmates tried to convince Taxy that they did not want to compete in the second round of Funeral Games. Well, the Captain was up for it, but Cook-San and Long-Nose went out of their way to convince him otherwise. Doctor Chopper was engrossed in the leather bound, handwritten medical journal he'd gotten from Helena, and so didn't contribute much to the conversation except to say he would volunteer as medical staff _off the books_ to prevent being put into another event by accident again.

Robin happened to glance at the leather-bound journal over Chopper's shoulder and felt as though her heart stopped dead in her chest. Right there, filling an entire page was a crude drawing of a cube shaped monument, covered in writing.

"Excuse me, Doctor-San," she managed to say politely, despite her building excitement. "May I see that?"

Chopper obligingly handed her the book, and she stared at the drawing in shock. It was undoubtedly a poneglyph. The script hadn't been copied down carefully though. The words weren't even gibberish; they were merely scribbles. Whoever had drawn the picture clearly didn't realize the value of the information written on that monument.

She scanned a few more pages in the journal, then placed a hand on Chopper's shoulder. "Would you like to take an excursion with me today, doctor?" she asked.

He looked up her. "Can we?" he asked, glancing at Taxy, who was becoming increasingly difficult to understand in his frustration.

"We're pirates. We don't have to play by the rules," Robin reminded him with a smile.

* * *

Chopper liked that Robin singled him out for the adventure; he didn't have the faintest desire to be hunted again. What's more, he was starting to trust her. Maybe that was why she picked him. Should he be nervous? She was a trained assassin after all.

Dr. Faustus' journal contained detailed instructions about how to get into the cave where he had performed his research. They obtained a single-paddle tub boat, followed the river, and soon entered the cave after a good deal of walking. Perhaps Robin had brought him along to be her muscle – in his larger form, he paddled the boat while she scoured the journal for something by the light of an electric lantern they'd brought along with them.

"Now this is interesting," Robin said aloud. "Her highness must have been distracted when she read this."

"She was looking for a way to cure Zoro," Chopper pointed out. "What is it? What did you find?"

"It's the last sentence in the journal. It says ' _Should this diary fall into the hands of one loyal to the crown, tell his majesty that Nemo is long dead.'"_

"Nemo was that darkness demon thing Troy killed wasn't it?" Chopper replied. "I guess Dr. Faustus was wrong. The demon was alive when Faustus died of the Nemomorean poisoning."

"I don't think that's what it means," Robin pondered aloud, flipping to the next page. "I said it was the last sentence, but it's not the last thing here. Look." She turned the journal around to show Chopper a hand drawn map. "This map leads us through a labyrinth, to a place called, 'Nemo's Tomb.'"

"So what does it mean?" Chopper asked, a cold, creepy sort of feeling crawling up his spine.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps it means that this Nemo is a shade of sorts," Robin mused, apparently oblivious to the sudden look of terror on Chopper's face.

"A shade? Isn't that like a…like a ghost?!" Chopper stammered.

"Indeed. A soul cursed to wander eternally and find no rest," Robin answered stoically. "If it is indeed the soul of Nemo, than I'd imagine he has much against the royal family. They were the ones who initially destroyed him."

A thought struck Chopper, quickly calming his nerves. "But it doesn't matter if it's a ghost or whatever, Troy still defeated him."

"So it would appear," Robin replied. "Unless this 'demon' is more, or less, than it seems."

Chopper got the feeling Robin was withholding a part of her theory. Hopefully whatever she wasn't telling him wasn't more frightening than the ghost idea.

"Is that why we're down here?" Chopper asked as their little washtub boat came in sight of what appeared to be an old dock and an equally rickety cabin. "To find out what Nemo is?"

"That would be an added bonus," Robin said. "I'm here because there is a poneglyph within Nemo's Tomb."

"Ah…" Chopper replied. That didn't explain why she wanted him to join her. He wasn't sure what her obsession was with those strange stones; he had heard she had found one in Alabasta.

"I hope you will find our excursion useful, Doctor-San," Robin went on. "Didn't you want to study Zoro's illness?"

"Oh, y-yes! Yes I did!" Chopper stuttered in sudden pleasure at this explanation. So she wanted him there to help him too! He really wanted to like Robin. Fortunately she made it easy.

"Well, this must be Dr. Faustus' cabin," Robin said, stepping out of the washtub boat and onto the dock as they drew near. "Would you care to look inside?"

"It couldn't hurt," Chopper said. He tied the boat to the dock and followed her.

* * *

Robin had spoken to Princess Helena briefly before setting out, and so was aware that Dr. Faustus had passed away within that cabin. She also knew that the corpse of the doctor had been removed and given proper cremation prior to the funeral games. It was actually a shame. It would have been a prime opportunity for Dr. Chopper to study the disease up close.

Their brief detour at the cabin proved interesting all the same.

"He was working on an injection," Chopper said after a few minutes of going through Faustus' things. "A nemomora injection to make the glow spread faster through the blood stream, and a bugsbane injection to slow the mushroom's growth upon reaching optimal luminosity. Unfortunately it looks like the glow-injection worked too fast for the bugsbane injection to slow it.

"Zoro would have suffered less if she had injected the remedy straight into his bloodstream," Chopper concluded after more searching. He too had spoken to the Princess, trying to learn specifics about Zoro's condition. "Not that it would have mattered if she'd known that. There are syringes here, but they're all contaminated by the spores."

"Doctor, shouldn't we be wearing masks?" Robin asked, realizing the danger at the mention of spores.

"Nah, the airborne spores aren't dangerous unless they enter directly into your bloodstream. Or if you, say, eat one of those mushrooms," Chopper told her.

He gathered a few things and put them in his pack. "I think I've found everything I need," he said. "Shall we continue?"

"Onward to Nemo's Tomb?" Robin asked.

"Onward to Nemo's Tomb," Chopper replied bravely.

* * *

They followed Dr. Faustus' directions until they found themselves in a breathtaking, luminous mushroom forest. Unlike Zoro and Helena, they had the advantage of Dr. Faustus' guidance, and so knew to take one of his giant purple mushrooms with them to ward off the giant bugs.

With Robin holding the luminous fungal umbrella above them, Chopper found time to admire the beauty of the cavern and its insectoid residents. Robin was more observant than he, and noticed something along the path:

"Faustus-San never said he'd cut arrows into the mushroom trees to mark the way," she said.

"They point back toward the way we came," Chopper observed. He had taken on his reindeer form to make the long walk easier. "Do you think…?"

"Yes, I think two swordsman trying to navigate this giant cavern might have done this," Robin said.

"You mean, you think Princess Helena would have done this," Chopper pointed out, looking up at her with a grin. "Zoro doesn't think about those kind of things. That's why he's always lost."

"Too true," Robin chuckled. "It's strange. There are many pathways through this forest, but it seems like they came from the one leading to Nemo's tomb."

"Oh no, does that mean we're going to end up walking on a carpet of bugs too?" Chopper asked with a grimace.

Sure enough they came to a place where the mushrooms and bugs got smaller and smaller until they were underfoot. Well, they might have been underfoot, but Robin thought to hold the giant purple mushroom out in front of them as they walked, driving the cave crickets away in sparkling waves before them.

"There are still arrows on the walls," Chopper said, pointing with his snout to where the arrows had been carved higher than either Helena or Zoro were tall. "This must have been where she was riding his shoulders." Chopper grinned up at her again. "It's kind of fun retracing their steps and trying to guess what happened…"

Soon he and Robin exited the area with the bug carpet and come out into a dark, narrow corridor. They had put away their lantern, so it was by the light of the giant purple mushroom they first saw slash marks that weren't arrows.

"What do you suppose _this_ means?" Chopper asked. The slashes covered the surrounding rocks at random; bits of severed stalactites and stalagmites littered the ground. "Do you think they got into another fight?"

"It would appear so," Robin said, placing a hand on the rock wall and inspecting the area carefully. "I was starting to wonder how they missed the entrance to the tomb; their arrows lead right from it. It looks like they walked right by without noticing it. Perhaps their fight distracted them."

"It's here?" Chopper asked, looking around for some indication of a door.

Robin turned from the slash marks she'd been examining, and pointed the mushroom to a large hole in the ground. "Actually, I'm amazed that they didn't just stumble into it."

"If Helena was helping them navigate, I'm sure they were paying attention to potential pot holes," Chopper pointed out.

"But not potential archeological finds," Robin added with a grin, rummaging in her backpack for a rope. She tied it to a sturdy stalagmite – one that hadn't been severed by swordplay. "Coming, doctor?"

Chopper shrank into his semi-human form and followed Robin down into the hole. It went down farther than he thought; it was definitely a good thing Helena and Zoro hadn't fallen into it. Ahead he saw Robin, inspecting an enormous pair of stone doors by the light of her purple mushroom.

"This has to be the entrance to the labyrinth," Robin said at last. Taking a ball of twine from her pack, she tied it around another stalagmite.

"What's that for?" Chopper asked.

"To ensure we don't get lost."

* * *

Doctor Chopper seemed a bit alarmed at the prospect of being lost underground in the dark. He didn't say anything, however. –brave little reindeer. Robin was satisfied with her choice of traveling companion. Besides; he was so cute!

He grew to his larger size and helped her push open the heavy stone doors, which screeched loudly in protest. The sound was a bit unnerving, almost human, in a tortured sort of way. It probably hurt Chopper's sensitive ears more than hers, but though it brought tears to his eyes he didn't complain.

"Doctor Faustus drew a map," Robin reassured him as they stared into the blackness gaping before them. It seemed, if possible, even darker than the cave they had thus far traversed. "The string is just an extra precaution."

Chopper nodded. Shrinking down to his part human size, he retrieved their lantern to add more light and held it up. It didn't seem to do much to dispel the gloom.

Their first step revealed a wide stone staircase leading even further downward. Down, down they went as the world grew colder and colder around them.

"How big is this labyrinth?" Chopper asked as they descended.

"I'm not sure," Robin told him. "We've only got directions to Nemo's Tomb, but the labyrinth houses any number of legends and wonders. It's said that they continue all the way under the capitol itself."

"What kind of legends and wonders?" Chopper asked.

"The stuff of storybooks more than history books," Robin expounded, carefully unwinding her ball of string as she walked. "As such, Historians doubt their existence. But then, I suppose they doubted the existence of Nemo's Tomb. – Have you heard of the Hero Altars?"

Chopper shook his head. They still hadn't reached the bottom of the staircase.

"It is said that somewhere within the labyrinth are various temples dedicated to the gods of Helena's people. Within each temple is an Altar that can grant a specific boon, though anyone who is wise would never do it."

"Why not?" Chopper asked.

"The Hero Altars are cursed," Robin explained. "For example, if one sharpens his weapon in the Temple of Ares at the Altar of Hercules, that person gains incredible strength and prowess in battle, invincibility even. But it is rumored those who use it always end up killing someone they love. All of the altars work like that."

"That's awful. Why would anyone…?"

Chopper swallowed the question when they heard an unearthly groan in the distance.

"What was that?" he squeaked instead.

"I wonder if it's the minotaur," Robin mused, not slowing her pace down the seemingly endless staircase.

"M-m-minotaur?"

"Yes, a vicious half man half bull. It is rumored one was trapped down here, along with quite a few other dangerous beasts."

"And you didn't think to mention that BEFORE we waltzed in here?" Chopper shrieked.

"Do you think I should have? It _is_ likely that any one of them could dismember us."

Chopper spluttered incoherently in response.

The groan came again, louder than before, just as they finally finished their descent. They had the option to go through three different enormous archways leading three different directions.

"Fortunately for us, the Doctor's map leads us this way," Robin said, trying to comfort the little reindeer as she indicated the archway lying straight ahead. This was reassuring, as the sound emanated from the arch on the right.

"Y-yeah," Chopper said.

"Of course, just because we can't hear any monsters coming from this direction doesn't mean they aren't there," Robin mused aloud as they entered the archway directly across from the staircase. "There may be a gorgon or two around. Perhaps a Cerberus, or a naga. And let's not forget shades."

"R-Robin, why did you take me to such a scary place?" Chopper asked.

"Hmm. Well, perhaps it was to help me be brave," Robin told him truthfully. "It's nice not to go into the unknown alone."

* * *

Robin's flattery did not reassure Chopper in the least. He started to wonder if he should get a rumble ball out just to be safe. The passage remained reassuringly quiet but for the echo of their footfalls.

They dutifully followed Faustus' written directions, taking so many turns that Chopper soon lost count. Though they had the map, he was grateful for Robin's little ball of string. It would be all too easy to get lost in here.

After a while they came to another large set of doors. Empty sconces flanked each side of the arched doorframe. Robin held up her purple mushroom, and discovered writing along the top of the arch.

"Beware, all who would enter Nemo's Tomb," she read aloud. It was an ancient dialect, but Chopper wasn't surprised that the archeologist could understand it. "Here lies a man whose fruit was darkness."

"Body of a man?" Chopper asked. "I thought Nemo was a demon."

* * *

Robin didn't answer him. She had a feeling her long forming theory about the mysterious Nemo had just been confirmed, but she was close to the poneglyph. She didn't have time to worry about a man long dead. – instead she pushed open the stone doors, grateful again for Chopper's help.

Holding her mushroom aloft, she quickly spotted the poneglyph settled into the opposite wall of Nemo's Tomb. She passed the raised sarcophagus in the center of the room without a second glance, but Chopper trotted up to it.

"Robin?" Chopper asked. She only half listened to him as she excitedly copied down the information on the poneglyph. "Robin, there's a corpse in here. A mummy. Don't they cremate remains to keep the soul from wandering?"

"Not necessarily," Robin replied calmly. "They provide Charon's Obol for that. See if there is a coin in its mouth."

"There is," Chopper replied.

"I thought so," Robin told him slowly, still half distracted. "Nemo is no wandering shade."

"He wasn't a demon either," Chopper said. " _'Nemo is long dead'_ the doctor said. What was he trying to tell the king?"

"That the person attacking the kingdom _isn't_ Nemo," Robin answered. "It's an imposter."

"' _Here lies a man whose fruit is darkness,'"_ Chopper recited quietly. "The first Nemo had a devil fruit? Does that mean the imposter does to?"

"It would appear so." Robin finished copying her information, and turned back to Chopper with a grim expression on her face. "I have thought so since I heard of Robertus and Gloriadne's Alpha and Omega fruits."

"Robertus and Gloriadne?" Chopper asked. "What do they have to do with it?"

"They are practically human devil fruit detectors," Robin expounded. Nothing more of interest remained in tomb. Well, there were plenty of things of an historical interest, but at this point Robin knew it was more important to get back to Helena. "It would make sense that they were hidden in a collapsed wall rather than hit with a direct attack by the power holder. If 'Nemo' had attacked them with his power, they would have immediately known he wasn't a demon. It would have destroyed our Nemo's whole façade."

"Façade?" Chopper asked, trotting after her.

"Indeed. He's trying to pass himself off as a legend," Robin told him as they retraced their steps. "The Nemo myth has strayed far from its true roots, as we have just discovered. Nemo wasn't a nameless demon that sucked the life out of people. He was a man who did so using a devil fruit."

"Sucked the life out of people? But that's not what the devil fruit was like. It…what _was_ it doing exactly? What fruit is it? It said his fruit was 'darkness,' so does he have the Dark Dark fruit or something?"

"It is unlikely that the Dark Dark Fruit is what our new Nemo is using, though it's entirely possible that that is what the old Nemo had," Robin said. "I'm not sure what fruit we're dealing with here, but it has something to do with darkness or blackness as well, that much is clear."

"If Nemo isn't dead, then what did Troy kill?" Chopper prodded.

Suddenly they heard the same loud groan from before. Chopper seemed to get an idea, because rather than quail in fear, he took off running in full reindeer form. It was all Robin could do to keep up. Fortunately he still had the lantern, which hung from his antlers and allowed her to see his light as he continued to round corners ahead of her.

"Wait, Doctor-San! You'll get lost if you don't follow the string!"

She needn't have concerned herself; the reindeer seemed to be following the string already. Soon they were back at the foot of the never-ending staircase, and Chopper dashed into what had initially been the right-side door. Robin made sure to unravel the string again as she followed him down the uncharted path.

They didn't have to go far before they found the source of the groaning. Lying in a fairly open passageway, moaning in pain, was an enormous creature with a bull's head, the chest of a man, and a horse's hooves. He still sported the head wound Troy had given him. By the time Robin caught up, Chopper was talking to him as he provided medical aid.

"You're lucky to be alive," Chopper was saying. The minotaur creature formerly known as Nemo snorted, and Chopper laughed. "Yes, I suppose you do have a hard head, but your scalp was split open and your skull cracked. And how long have you been down here? Two days was it? Hold still."

Robin seated herself in silence while Chopper administered treatment. Some medicine, stitches and bandages later, the creature mooed his thanks, then fell asleep.

"He has confirmed our suspicions. He isn't Nemo," Chopper told her quietly as he stepped away. "His name is Chiron. He doesn't know how he got above ground, but apparently he was transported there, and the next thing he knew he had the Princess in one hand, and had to fight with Lieutenant General Troy to survive."

"It would appear our Nemo imposter needed someone to take the hit," Robin said. "He knew the ambiguity of the Nemo Legend with regard to the real Nemo's actual appearance, and chose a monster that might fit the bill from down here in the labyrinth."

"But why would the imitation Nemo want us to think he was dead?"

Robin smiled. It was nice having such an intelligent traveling companion.

"That is the question, isn't it?" she said. "It would appear that whoever it is is trying to put on a show. – a violent, gritty show. A show that can be turned off at the flip of a switch. It's the only explanation I have for the state of the breaker room. Back up, or automatic power was shut down, but the actual power itself could be turned off and on at the flip of a switch. – like the curtain opening and shutting on a play. Or more like a spotlight – the attacker wanted to illuminate what they wanted seen."

"To what end?" Chopper asked. "Why put on a show? And for whom exactly?"

"I'm not sure," Robin admitted.

"This all means that Helena and her people are still in danger, doesn't it?" Chopper looked miserable at this revelation. "Whoever did it could try to make a comeback."

"I'm afraid so," Robin told him. "Which could mean that our crewmates are also in trouble."

Chopper glanced over at Chiron. "I've left him some medicine. He should be fine for the moment," he said. "We need to get back to Helena _now._ Come on."


	26. Chapter 26 - Pirates in the Harbor

Note from the Author: PIRATES! IN THE HARBOR! ...thought you ought to know. *faints a la Quirrell*

So as I mentioned, 26 and 27 are more of a fun side plot. If it were in the anime, I guess you'd say much of these two chapters are filler. B-b-but, I really wanted a chance to show Helena's people in action. Troy and Andromache, for example. Also, in 27 you get to see some seven-sword style Zoro and Helena tag team wonderment. I brought back some familiar faces from the anime because it's NaNo and my creative juices can only brew up so many new characters off the cuff; better to go with ready made pirates, yes?

initially 26 and 27 were one chapter, but I split them due to length. I'm contemplating posting chapter 27 later this week rather than next week so we can get back to the main plot sooner. It is thanksgiving weekend here in the US of A. Does that mean people have more time on their hands or less?

Eh, I'll see if my usual responders respond, and decide from there. Thanks for readin'!

* * *

Ch. 26 – Pirates in the Harbor

Helena carefully closed the door to her father's study. The sun had not yet started to set on the second round of funeral games, but she had finished her matches and found a few moments to face her father's last wishes alone, without outside pressure. She brought another stack of papers in with her; the sign-ups for the games. Something fishy was definitely going on with the Straw Hats.

The pirates had run into more drama today. Robin and Chopper were exceptions. –Those two had told her of their planned excursion, and she had helped get Taxy off their backs. Nami had also fared well; ridiculously well in fact. She'd won every single match. It looked like she and Helena would face off in the semi-final round.

Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji, however, had somehow been signed up for the chariot races without even signing their own names to the list. Not one of them crossed the finish line. Freak accidents had almost led to their deaths. Well, Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji easily managed to take care of themselves. Usopp had claimed, and other eyewitnesses confirmed, that he had been saved by a woman with a silver bow strapped to her back.

That sounded like Artemis. Were the gods somehow involved in all of this? Did they want the Straw Hats dead? Not all of them apparently, or Artemis wouldn't be protecting Usopp.

"Maybe all of this was a mistake," she muttered to herself. But she couldn't bring herself to regret it. Her training and time with Zoro was too valuable; the extra time with the Straw Hat had helped her improve her swordsmanship drastically in a short few days.

Turning on her father's desk lamp, she paused as she caught sight of something on the woven carpet she hadn't needed to see. – a spot of blood hadn't been fully scrubbed clean. As she understood it, her father had spent his final moments in this room. This was where they'd found the pomegranate and her father's affects, as well as the armor and weapons of four of his guards.

"I'm so sorry, Father," she told the spot. "If I hadn't left, you would still be here."

But then, if she hadn't left, Nemo would probably still be torturing all of them. She knew why the King had told Hector to get her out. It was to end the stalemate.

Sinking into her father's large, comfortable desk chair, she pulled the Will toward her and started to read. It didn't take long. None of it really gave her pause but for two parts; the one in which he stated his desire for her to marry Troy, and the other in which he gave supreme executive power to her husband.

Helena wasn't as blind to it as she let Troy and the others believe. As her parent, he legally had the power to give her hand; even make her break a vow to the gods. She would have to obey the will when it was read publically after the coronation.

"Father, we talked about this. All of this," Helena murmured. "Why did you change it? _When_ did you change it?"

There was really only one person who could answer this question for her. She picked up a baby transponder snail on the desk and placed a call. Within a few minutes Quintilian stood before her, looking slick as always.

"In what way may I be of service your majesty?" he asked in that deep, morose voice of his.

"Father's Will. When did he change it?" she asked.

"Change?" Quintilian asked.

"Yes. Change. These clauses were not there before," Helena said, pointing to the document. "You know what clauses I'm talking about."

"When he made those changes, it was not with me," Quintilian informed her.

"But you are his executor! You helped him draft this, didn't you?"

"It is legally binding because it possesses his seal, but it does not have my signature. I was not with him when he made this…"

Helena raised a brow at this. "Your signature is right here."

Quintilian's eyes widened, then his face reddened. He looked at the document, at the signature that was his own, then up at her. "With the new clauses, I thought for sure he had made a new draft without me…" he spluttered. "I must have missed that I had already signed…" He glanced back at the paper, then pulled it close, squinting at it in apparent disbelief.

"Quintilian du Aeschylus, what are you hiding from me?" Helena demanded. His antics were dramatic, making his acting shoddy at best.

"I swear!" Quintilian pled histrionically, "I do not recall those clauses, but this signature is dated from the last time your father and I drafted the will half a year ago."

"Liar!" Helena spat, slamming her hands on her father's desk and rising. Quintilian flinched back away from her; she had gone into commanding mode. "Your son stands to benefit from this. Do not tell me you had no hand in it."

"Your highness, I…"

"Meddling with the King's Will is high treason, Quintilian, and I will not hesitate to prosecute you to the full extent of the law."

"You have no evidence whatsoever that I did anything!" Quintilian put forth, quailing beneath her wrath. "Princess, I am innocent! But perhaps…"

"Perhaps what?" Helena narrowed her eyes at him.

"Please. I do not know his majesty's intentions, changing his Will like this. But your anger is mistakenly directed toward me in place of your father," Quintillian said, his hands held dramatically as though to shield his face from a blow. He had always had a flare for the theatrical, and it grated on Helena more than ever now. "Perhaps your wrath stems merely from the fact that you do not wish to marry my son."

"What?" Helena asked quietly now, and more dangerously.

"Princess…Troy loves you. My boy loves you…."

Helena tried to silence Quintilian with a look, but he had riled himself up too much.

"Princess, Troy du Noir has sacrificed everything he can possibly sacrifice for you," he pled, tears of anger streaming down his face. "He has earned you. He has paid the price. He _deserves_ you."

"Earned? Deserved?" Helena was startled by the voice suddenly speaking from the doorway. "Helena has set the parameters, Quin. She wants a man who can protect her, not a boy one who needs her protection."

"Lieutenant Andromache," Quintilian said coldly, turning toward her.

"We'll talk later," Andromache told him icily. "Princess, there are pirates in the harbor. I bring a message from them."

"We give no quarter to pirates," Helena reminded her. "Sink them."

"Unfortunately it's not just the one ship. They have a small fleet waiting at the mouth of the bay."

"And their flagship is not trying to attack?"

"They've run up the white flag," Andromache said. "They seek a duel with her majesty if she will accept. If they lose they claim they will go their way."

Helena pondered this. The Straw Hats aside, she didn't trust the word of pirates. But she had to try to end this peaceably, without an attack from their fleet. "Do we know their Jolley Roger?"

"Don Krieg of the East Blue," Andromache reported, holding out a wanted poster. "17,000,000 berry bounty.

"Small potatoes," Helena snorted. Then she reneged her thought; she'd thought Luffy and his gang were small fries too, but had been proven wrong. "I'd like you and General Hector to accompany me aboard their ship. If they try anything, we sink them immediately, understood?"

* * *

Sanji had the most colorful vocabulary of his crewmates. He employed it in its full capacity as he watched the enormous galleon pull into the harbor, blatantly flying the colors of Foul Play Kreig.

"What the #$! is that #$%#$ #$##$# doing here?" he shouted, fists clenched to the point that they had started to shake. "Luffy already kicked his #$ #$$ #$#!"

"Nothing good," Usopp observed. "Someone should go warn the Princess. See over there? She's about to sail out to meet him on his ship."

"Why the $%#$ would she answer the summons of a $%$#$^ $ like that?" he spat.

"He's run up the white flag," Usopp said with a shrug. "She's the honorable type. – that didn't stop Hector from sinking us without warning, though."

"The Princess is NOT Hector," Sanji pointed out needlessly. "WAIT FOR ME! I'M COMING PRINCESS HELENA-CHWAAAAN!" He took off running, practically leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

Usopp glanced over at Zoro. "Are you going to go help too?"

"Helena wouldn't want my help. She can take care of herself," Zoro said nonchalantly. "Sanji should back off."

"I don't like this," Luffy said, cracking his knuckles. "Krieg plays dirty."

He walked off after Sanji. Usopp and Zoro exchanged glances.

"It couldn't hurt to keep an eye on them," Zoro said, falling in step with the captain.

"H-heh, ok, you guys go on and do that. I'm just going to go back to…" Usopp started, but Zoro didn't let him chicken out.

"Come on, Long-Nose."

"Um, guys. Guys! Hey," Nami called to them as they left her behind. "You're going the wrong way."

"We all know you don't like Helena," Zoro pointed out to her. "If you don't wanna help, don't come."

"No, idiot. If we want to be useful, we need a ship."

Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp blinked at her for a moment.

"As in, _our_ ship," Nami expounded after a sigh.

"Ohh!" the others said together, and they allowed Nami to take the lead.

* * *

"He's asked for a duel, Sanji-Kun," Helena told him. "Andromache and Hector are sufficient back-up should things go sour."

"Should we turn back, highness?" Andromache asked. They had already pulled away from shore on a small, royal skiff before Sanji had launched himself from the dock to land in their boat.

"No, let him come along," Helena said.

"Krieg is a wily little pissant," Sanji told her. "Don't believe a word he says, Princess-Chan. He's the worst kind of scum."

"Duly noted," Helena replied, fingering her swords.

"He's not even a swordsman," Sanji added. "He generally fights dirty, and depends on sneak attacks, armor, and fire power."

"If he's not a swordsman, what are we doing?" Andromache asked.

"Good question," Hector replied.

"They never said I'd be fighting Krieg himself," Helena pointed out. Truth be told, she didn't like any of this either. But she wasn't afraid. She had two of her strongest fighters with her, not to mention one of the strongest Straw Hats.

A ladder fell over the side of the pirates' galleon as Helena's skiff pulled alongside. Helena glanced at Hector with both brows raised. Climbing up the ladder one person at a time would only expose them to ambush.

He nodded back to her, then surrounded her in living wood, creating a throne out of twisted laurel branches, complete with a well-coiffed frame of light lavender blooms. He lifted her in the sylvan chair, bringing her level with the deck of Krieg's ship.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds. Petals and leaves flew, and many of the pirates drew back in shock at the sudden sight of her, sitting cross-legged and confident in the midst of a giant laurel tree.

"You called?" Helena asked. Hector probably could have done without the theatrics, but all the same she appreciated that he knew how to give her a proper entrance.

"Your highness," Don Krieg called, stepping toward her. He looked just like his wanted poster; smug, cruel, and too old for Helena. She would have wrinkled her nose at the thought of him for a husband if she weren't so confident she could beat him. "So glad that you could join us."

Helena stood, and one of the branches moved her close enough to step onto the deck. Krieg lifted a hand toward her, and she took it genially to show that he did not frighten her, allowing him to help her board.

A moment later, Krieg's crew stepped back further when the tree throne behind her shifted and moved in a wave, bringing Andromache and Sanji with it. Helena's entourage stepped confidently onto the ship. Though Andromache and her large sword were impressive, Hector provided most of the awe-factor as he slowly changed from tree to human, his spear twisting and taking form in his hands as he towered behind Helena with ominous dignity.

In light of the General, the Lieutenant, and the Princess, no one seemed to notice Sanji. He soon made his presence known:

"Krieg, just what are you planning?" he demanded.

"You look familiar," Don Krieg said. "Have I crushed you before?"

* * *

Sanji swore at him, one leg tweaking, itching to start the fight.

"Enough, Sanji-San," Helena commanded him before turning back to Krieg. "I am here at your request. Who will be fighting for my hand?"

"My first fleet commander," Don Krieg said.

"Ghin is here?" Sanji asked, glancing around. He didn't see the man anywhere.

Krieg bellowed out a laugh. "That fool? No. Let's just say we terminated things with him a while ago." His crew started to chuckle. – uneasily, Sanji thought. Krieg generally ruled his men through fear. Whatever he'd done to Ghin, it probably didn't sit well with the rest of them.

Come to think of it, he didn't recognize any of the men with Krieg now. He must have gotten an entirely new crew, which meant curtains for the last group.

"I recognize you now," Krieg said. "You're a long way from your restaurant, worm."

"So are you, thanks to Ghin," Sanji pointed out angrily. "If it weren't for him, you would be at the bottom of the ocean beneath the Baratie."

"My quarrel is not with you, little chef," Krieg growled.

"Ah, is this a quarrel?" Princess Helena put in. "I was under the impression we were peaceably discussing your departure from our shores."

"Heh. Wrong, Princess," Krieg replied, turning to her. "We're here to challenge you to a duel, as we stated."

"Precisely," Helena went on. "When you lose this duel, you and your men will leave. That is the understanding. Let us begin; my country is in the middle of an important celebration. I'd rather not waste the party."

"So I understand," Krieg replied. "Just got through a bit of a rough patch, I hear. Did we pick a bad time to visit?"

It may have been a veiled threat. Krieg was clearly minding his manners for the Princess, which meant he was definitely plotting something.

"Don't believe everything you read in the papers," Helena replied calmly. "You'll find that Ilium is always prepared."

Sanji's knees went weak. Helena was so attractive when she took charge. "You tell him, Princess-Chan!"

"Who is my opponent?" Helena went on as though he hadn't spoken.

"That would be me."

A man in a black suit approached her, adjusting his round-rimmed glasses with the palm of his hand as he spoke. What an odd gesture.

Krieg's men started to clear the main deck of the galleon, retreating much farther than apparently necessary, Sanji thought, which made him wary. Meanwhile Krieg's new first fleet commander drew a strange pair of fur gloves from an oblong bag. When he placed them on his hands, he flexed his fingers, dropping ten sheaths from ten long blades.

"You remind me of someone," Helena observed. "Someone I'd heard was executed by the marines years ago."

The man grinned at her. He had a handsome face, but there was nothing charming about his smile.

"If I defeat you, princess, I won't have to keep up the charade of my death anymore," he told her. "But yes, I'm not surprised you recognize my face. Care to guess my name?"

* * *

It was Usopp's turn to swear when he caught sight of the man fighting Helena aboard Krieg's galleon. She held her own without breaking much of a sweat so far; her opponent hadn't yet put his Pussy Foot attack into effect. But why would he be here in the first place?

Sanji wouldn't know him, of course. If he did, he wouldn't let Helena fight him. There was clearly more going on with this duel than just a duel.

"We've gotta stop their fight," Usopp shouted angrily from the crow. "That's Klahadore!"

"Klaha-who?" Luffy asked.

"Captain Kuro," Usopp clarified. "Kaya's butler!"

"That jerk?!" Luffy growled.

"Usopp, look at the water over starboard!" Nami called up to him.

Usopp did as asked. From his vantage point he was better able to confirm what she saw first. "There's definitely something under there."

"Are they planning an attack from under the water?" Nami asked aloud. "Why would they…?"

"The mines," Zoro said, remembering what Helena had told him about Ilium's chief export. "Sea prism mines. Aren't they supposed to be under the harbor?"

Usopp narrowed his eyes at the large shadow under the water. "They aren't doing anything. It looks like they've moved into a preemptive position."

"Is there something we can do?" Nami asked. "We can't exactly reach them.

"Of course we can," Usopp said, grinning smugly. "Give me five minutes. I'll whip something up."

* * *

Helena was fairly certain Captain Kuro was only toying with her. She had heard of his prowess with those cat claws, but he had yet to go for any powerful direct hits. Was he buying time? She didn't appreciate the game of cat and mouse.

"If you aren't here for a real fight, we may as well not continue," Helena told him, lowering her blades.

"What would give you the impression I'm not taking our duel seriously?" Kuro asked. "Princess, I'm hurt."

"A man of your reputation would do more than dodge and dance around," Helena pointed out. "But if that's how you want to play it…!" She crossed her arms in front of her, then slashed backwards. "Chariot of Apollo –sunrise!"

The attack propelled her across the deck, but as he had only been standing a few feet from her he took the brunt of the blow head on. If he hadn't blocked her swords with his claws, he'd have been sliced in two.

Before he could recover to strike back, she kneed him in the gut, lifting him off of his feet. She kicked upward with one of her foot rapiers. As she predicted, he blocked the blade, but it propelled him further skyward.

"Deimos! Phobos!" He didn't fully block the move this time. Her foot rapiers, then her hand blades both did damage as she knocked him even higher. "Ares' Spear!"

She knocked Kuro down so hard that he smashed a hole into the deck. Landing with a graceful flip, Helena swept Peleus aside to clean off the blood.

"Ha! Pathetic, Kuro," Krieg goaded. "I thought you said you could take her."

Kuro crawled out of the hole, shaking with exertion, anger, and blood loss. He glared up at Don Krieg. "Don't dig your own grave, Krieg," Kuro warned, chest heaving. "I'm not someone you want on your enemy list."

"Aw, and here I was thinking this fight was about me," Helena mock-pouted. Kuro and Krieg turned to her at once, but she didn't wait for them to settle their little power struggle. She had one of them mostly down for the count already; she knew she'd best keep him there. "Wrath of Zeus!"

She launched herself at Kuro with lightning speed, but crashed into nothing but snapped wood. Somehow Kuro had disappeared.

"Oh, Princess. Don't sell yourself short. The fight's always been about you," Kuro said. His cold, calculating voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.

He was moving too fast for the naked eye to perceive. Slash marks started to appear on the wood of the deck, breaking beams, taking out some of Krieg's men. Helena kept her guard up, and barely managed to block a fatal slash. She caught sight of him briefly before he disappeared:

"I am afraid executing Krieg's little scheme has put me at a disadvantage," Kuro told her, meeting her gaze. "But you won't hit me again, your highness."

Though she had parried, the blow knocked her prone. Before she could jump upright, Kuro again appeared; one of his claws framed her face, with the thumb and pinky blades pinning her to the deck by her epaulets.

"Normally this is where I'd slice your head off," Kuro told her. "But I do need you alive. It's a pity, really, to see a strong, independent woman like yourself chained down by matrimony. Would it help ease the misery if I clipped your wings first, little sparrow?"

He lifted his other hand; he was aiming to maim her, cut off an arm perhaps. He forgot she had swords in her toes. She kicked up with both her legs, crossing the blades over his face from behind. He had a moment to look shocked before she gripped him with the flats of her blades and yanked him backward.

She slammed him head-first into the deck, where he crumpled and lay still, broken glasses askew. His blades nicked her face, leaving a frame of three small scratches, but otherwise she escaped him unharmed.

"It's too bad, really," Krieg said, eyeing Kuro with disgust. "He really wanted the chance to retire here. It's nice that a country like this exists outside of World Government jurisdiction."

Helena looked Don Krieg in the eye. "I've beaten your swordsmen. We had an agreement. Leave."

Krieg snorted. "You didn't honestly think we would pull out now, do you?" he asked. "I'll admit, if Kuro had defeated you, things would be easier. I could have crushed him and taken you and your kingdom for myself. "

Helena suddenly found herself facing that arsenal Sanji had warned her about. A ridiculous number of guns popped out of Krieg's armor, all of them trained on her face.

"But I'm alright with doing it this way," Krieg continued, "I never really was the romantic type. I'd rather have your kingdom without you, 'Little Sparrow.' I hate 'strong, independent women.'"

"Uh, Hector; any time now," Helena said nervously, not taking her eyes off of Krieg. Now would be the ideal moment for the General to go into tree mode and sink the galleon. She was surprised he hadn't started yet.

"HECTOR!" Andromache screamed.

Helena couldn't look away, but she heard a loud splash. Hector must have hit the water. That didn't bode well.

* * *

"Oo, now that was low," Nami said, watching the fight from the crow in Usopp's place. "They must have known Hector would be the biggest threat to the fleet. The fight was to distract _him_ so they could get _him_ out of the way."

The Straw Hats aboard the _Merry_ had seen Helena's fight corral Hector, as an onlooker, onto a metal platform. By the time the General thought to put down roots to possess the ship, a cage sprung up around him and launched him overboard.

"No one's going after him," Luffy cried angrily. "Someone's got to get him."

"The divers," Usopp pointed out. "Remember, they were poised to catch us. They must be prepared for something like this. That means—" he looked at the explosive barrel he'd put together as a depth charge to incapacitate the submersible. "I can't drop this. Who knows who we'll hit!"

"That thing is moving," Nami said, pointing to the large underwater shadow.

"Helena's people are on the move too," Zoro observed. A number of ships launched out into the harbor, taking preemptive measures against the pirate fleet. It wasn't as big as the alleged 50 ships Krieg had originally lost in the Grand Line, but it was a sizable enough force.

"Aren't they worried about the flag ship?" Usopp asked. The galleon had the most fire power, and could potentially harm civilians if it opened fire.

"They must think Helena has it under control," Nami said. "Maybe we should pull back. We don't know what Helena's people are planning. We could end up getting in the way."

"Gomu Gomu No…."

"NO! Luffy!" Nami cried, but the captain had already launched himself from the _Merry_ toward Krieg's flagship.

* * *

Helena heard another splash as something hit the water near their galleon. She didn't think much of it until Sanji shouted: "Luffy, aim you idiot! You overshot!"

"Leave him," Helena called back, keeping her gaze trained on Krieg. "The divers will take care of him."

"Princess, I wouldn't be so sure," Andromache called frantically. A submersible had just broken the surface of the water, and a few pirates walked onto its deck, dragging a man in scuba gear and a yellow mining hat. They held him at gunpoint.

"Ah, yes," Krieg advanced on Helena, but didn't yet open fire. "Valuable folks, those miners. They've passed down the art of sea prism mining from generation to generation, isn't that right?"

Andromache bolted for the side of the ship, making to leap overboard after her husband, but pirates suddenly blocked the way. Helena still wasn't concerned; the Lieutenant would inevitably clear a path in a moment.

"We made sure to capture all of them before the duel began, just in case we needed leverage," Krieg told her smugly. "I know you can escape these bullets, Princess. But if you value the lives of your citizens, I recommend you keep those blades at your side."

Andromache let out a battle cry, clearing the pirates out of her way with one impressive swipe of her enormous scimitar. She leapt over the railing she had just smashed in the repercussion of her slash, sheathing her sword as she went into a dive. Before she broke the surface of the water, Krieg turned, firing one of his bigger guns at her. It released a weighted net, which wrapped around Andromache and pulled her under.

Krieg swung back to Helena and opened fire, but the Princess didn't comply with his demands. She dodged the bullets, even deflected a few with swords and dagger, expression calm. Finally Krieg ceased fire, a peeved look on his face.

"You can't afford to kill our miners," Helena told him as evenly as she could manage, willing Andromache and the others hold their breath. "If you want to take advantage of the fortune of this country, you need them alive."

"Not all of them," Krieg told her. He fired a flare into the air; a signal. The pirate holding one of her miners captive did not hesitate to pull the trigger.

"NO!" Helena screamed as the man splashed into the water, a bullet wound to the head.

"Now hold still, Little Sparrow. To properly dethrone you I need you dead."

Helena's mind raced, trying to find a solution to their current conundrum, via diplomacy or otherwise, but she was coming up blank. She could take the bullets; she was immortal. Finding herself maimed or paralyzed didn't exactly appeal to her, but perhaps it was the only way.

Fortunately for her, pirates didn't play by the rules. Before Krieg could pump her full of lead, Sanji landed a kick on Krieg's head that sent him reeling. For all his armor, the Don really should have thought to wear a helmet.

"Sanji-Kun!" Helena cried in shock.

"Don't trust a word he says, Princess-Chan," Sanji told her. "I don't think everything is as it appears."

 _Budabudabudabuda_

Helena sheathed her dagger and pulled out a snail as Sanji covered her. She needed it; Krieg had gotten upright all too quickly, and his men were bearing down on them in droves.

"What?!" she snapped into the snail, slashing with her rapiers as a melee commenced around her.

"Princess Helena, it's Lieutenant General Troy. I'm with Agamemnon du Oro. He's just confirmed that was not one of his men."

"What-?!"

"That 'miner' must be some of Krieg's crew. He shot one of his own."

Helena stared in wide-eyed horror at Krieg as he and Sanji went at it, no holds barred. What kind of cruelty would it take to kill one of your own crew for a ruse? They were dealing with a real monster here, no question.

"So does that mean the miners are…?"

"No, they are missing. He must have them, but he realizes they are too valuable to kill," Troy informed her calmly.

"Troy, where in blazes were you?!" she spat. "You were supposed to be there to defend the mines."

"We didn't expect them to come from under the water," Troy admitted. "There were a lot of them, and they got behind our lines. What are your orders?"

"Get to the har…"

Helena couldn't finish. The snail flew out of her hand as Krieg smashed one armored shoulder into her gut. Sanji positively roared with anger, and Krieg had to turn to defend himself.

"Don't. EVER. Hit. A Lady. In. My. Presence!" Sanji shouted, punctuating every word with kicks hard enough to leave cracks in Krieg's armor.

Winded, Helena struggled to prop herself up on her elbows, spitting blood but hardly tasting it as she watched this awesome display of power.

The armor shattered, but Krieg retrieved the shields on his shoulders, turning them into some kind of explosive spear. He swung it at Sanji, but the cook ducked under it. Spinning into a handstand, Sanji caught one of Krieg's wrists between his ankles. With one powerful twist, he broke the Don's wrist with a resounding snap.

Krieg dropped the spear, which exploded on him as Sanji back handsprung away. "Zeff sends his regards, you-!" Sanji finished this pronouncement with some choice words; true poetry from the Baratie. He quickly ran over to where Helena lay, propping her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he said with manly tears in his eyes. "I shouldn't have let him reach you."

"It's fine. I'm fine," she told him.

"In these your final moments, I suppose the bro code doesn't matter anymore," Sanji went on. "Confess your feelings for me, my beautiful Princess. Zoro never has to know." He puckered his lips expectantly at her.

"Um, no seriously, I'm fine," Helena said sitting up on her own and pushing him away from her. "It'd take more than that to kill me, Sanji-Kun, trust me. Besides; immortal and all that…"

"I saw that, Curly Brows."

"Zoro!" Helena got to her feet, glad to see him, but even gladder to see who he brought with him. Dripping wet, he had Luffy over one shoulder. Andromache followed him up the ladder on the side of the galleon, looking haggard and angry. "Where's Hector?!"

"The cage is sea prism. We can't break it," Andromache told her in a rush. "We need to find the key."

"I thought that looked like one of ours," Helena said. "They really must have raided the mines if they got hold of some of Agamemnon's merchandise."

"Heads up!" Zoro warned, dumping Luffy so he could hold his swords at the ready. Andromache and Helena did the same as Krieg's pirates opened fire on them. The three swordsmen deflected the bullets with practiced intensity.

"Sanji, find my transponder!" Helena called out to him over the racket. "Call Troy! Agamemnon should have a master key."

"It looks like they're already here," Sanji told her.

Sure enough, one of their war triremes had pulled up alongside the galleon. Within moments Troy and Agamemnon's men started to board. Agamemnon was with them, armed and ready for battle. He, Paris, Menelaus, and Achilles eagerly leapt into the fray.

Helena smiled despite herself, grateful to see them and the rest of the reinforcements. They quickly communicated Hector's situation, and Agamemnon produced the key, tossing it to Troy before dashing into battle in his shiny, diamond encrusted armor.

Helena fully expected Troy to turn and dive into the water after Hector. –Andromache trusted him to do the same; trusted him enough to leave her husband in Troy's capable hands while she went to mow down Krieg's men in droves.

Instead the Lieutenant General took the key and stared at it with his jaw clenched. Why would he hesitate?

He and Zoro exchanged glances. Zoro swore, snatched the key from him, and dove overboard a second time as Troy turned back toward the battle. The Lieutenant General launched into the melee with a will, cutting down dozens of pirates at a time as though he could somehow make up for the fact that he'd just let Zoro perform his responsibility.

Helena didn't have time to worry about it. She had her share of pirates to take care of. She was relieved though not terribly surprised to note that her men were having very little trouble dispatching Krieg's crew. The majority of her soldiers were swordsmen, for obvious reasons, and they kept their skills honed in a constant hope of winning the heart and hand of their princess. She had never regretted her vow for that very reason.

As the fight progressed, Helena found herself moving from starboard to port. As she fell against the side of the ship, sword up in a defensive position to keep a pirate at bay, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed that the submersible had disappeared again.

"We can't let that submarine leave the harbor," Helena barked. Krieg's men could definitely hold the miners at a large ransom. All of Helena's citizens were irreplaceable, but those specialists were especially so.

"Aye, Majesty!" he heard Troy call back, acknowledging that he'd heard. It was strange to hear him shout; he normal spoke so quietly. But the Lieutenant General had it in him when the need arose.

Then she heard him cry out in pain; that was not a sound she was used to. Frantically, she looked back to where she thought she'd heard him. Between the confusing jumble of battling limbs and clashing weapons, she spotted him. He'd dropped one of his gladius blades, and clutched at a distinctive scratch wound on his chest. It had ten cuts.

A moment later, another of her men fell with a similar wound. Then some of Krieg's. Scratch marks appeared on the wood of the deck.

Kuro.

So she hadn't hit him hard enough. Helena swore internally and kept her guard up. He was moving faster than he had been before. During their duel he'd almost had control of where he ended up; enough control at least to pin Helena down. Now he was going wild, taking out friend and foe alike.

If they didn't do something, Captain Kuro had the power to turn the tide of the battle.

* * *

Troy cursed Roroanoa Zoro in his mind over and over again as he clutched the wound at his chest. Yes, it had been an exercise to improve his swordsmanship, but if he hadn't turned off his devil fruit powers he wouldn't have taken a hit. He couldn't afford to be injured now. Too much was at stake.

Unseen by the Princess, Troy dropped a small sea prism porcelain ring from his finger, smashing it into the deck of the ship. Retrieving his blades, he closed his eyes and tried to sense the attacker.

His powers enhanced his ability to sense Kuro. The next time the injured Fleet Commander passed by, Troy leapt into his path, catching his cat claws with the gladiuses. Sparks flew between the clashing steel, illuminating the crazed look on Kuro's face.

"Stay away from Helena," Troy breathed.

It was so tempting to end Kuro by only using his powers. He couldn't afford it though; Helena might see.

Instead he used the powers to dodge the inevitable ten-way slash from Kuro the moment Troy took his blades out of their defensive position. While Kuro was busy stabbing nothing, Troy hit him back with a strike that sent him flying overboard in a spray of blood.

That had been too easy. The man of a thousand plans apparently hadn't planned on him. Satisfied, Troy turned back to the fray, only to see Helena staring at him suspiciously.

Perhaps she suspected something, but he still had a contingency plan if she found out he had a devil fruit. –And a contingency for that contingency. Perhaps Kuro should pass his title on to him!

Whatever happened, Troy knew he would do what it took to gain Helena's hand. Ilium couldn't afford to give her to anyone else.


	27. Chapter 27 - Nanatoryu

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Nanatoryu = 7 sword style.

Also, I know that technically Zoro doesn't do 108 caliber/pound phoenix and Luffy doesn't do Gum Gum Fireworks until Skypeia. Since this is right before Skypeia, I figured I could get away with it.

Happy Thanksgiving!

We return to the main plot on Tuesday next week! (And by then I'll be done with NaNo! Phew! Crazy to contemplate!)

* * *

Ch. 27 – Nanatoryu

No one had told Zoro that he was diving off of the wrong side of galleon. It shouldn't take this long to find the General. He was rapidly running out of air, and could only suspect that Hector was faring much worse than he was by now.

What he didn't realize was that he _had_ gone over the proper side of the ship, he'd just swum in the wrong direction. At that rate, the General was as good as dead if it hadn't been for that submersible Usopp was talking about. It fired a torpedo at him, and in his haste to dodge it, he flipped around and saw Hector's cage.

Swimming toward it with all the speed he could muster, he soon had General Hector free. The big man was unconscious by now; hopefully _just_ unconscious. It was hard to tell.

As he pushed himself and the General toward the surface, he caught sight of more torpedoes, but he didn't have to dodge them anymore. So they weren't firing at him. What were they firing at?

Straining his eyes through the underwater gloom, he saw their target when the torpedoes finally hit around it. They were shooting for what looked like an underwater cave. In all probability, that was the main entrance to Agamemnon's mines. Fortunately they needed to improve their aim; the mines remained, thus far, intact.

The shockwave of the explosion underwater jarred him, but thankfully helped propel him upward. Soon he was at the surface, and as luck would have it he ended up near the Merry.

"Ahoy!" he managed to call after gulping in air.

Usopp and Nami soon had him back on board, along with the General, who remained unconscious.

"He's not breathing," Nami observed.

Zoro swore. "Where's Chopper when you need him?"

"You've got to know CPR at least," Nami said in exasperation. "Pump his chest."

This proved more difficult than anticipated. Hector's cumbersome ironwood armor had no way of unlatching or removing it. Finally Zoro ran out of patience. He took one of his katana, still in its sheath, and smashed it into the General's chest. A fountain of water streamed into the sky, and Hector rolled onto his side, coughing.

"Was that CPR?" Zoro asked. "I do that to Luffy all the time when he falls into the water. You should have just said that."

Nami gave him an unamused look. Did she think he was kidding or something?

"What was that explosion under the water?" Usopp asked.

"I think they're trying to collapse the mines," Zoro replied.

"Why?" Nami splutterd. "They're blowing up their own fortune!"

Hector swore, then chuckled. Still too weak from the sea water to sit up, he answered them from where he lay: "The pirates didn't do it. The miners must have. I'm guessing if they're being held captive on that submarine, they wouldn't take it standing down. They're trying to make themselves less valuable so that they can't be kept as a ransom. Those idiots. They should have more faith in us."

"Are you saying they've gotten free?" Usopp asked.

"At least enough to set off a few torpedoes," Hector said. "If they had complete control of the sub they wouldn't blow up their own mines. What's going on with the battle?"

"Helena, Troy, and your wife seem to be winning the battle on the main flagship. The rest of the enemy ships aren't doing anything yet, but your triremes have moved into position," Usopp said. "By the way, I've got a way to incapacitate the sub if…"

"Use it," Hector said decisively from where he lay. "The miners think of their trade as sacred, so they're liable to behave rashly – especially if they've got Raqueline du Agamemnon on board. We have to keep them from blowing up the mines."

"Help me with this, Zoro," Usopp called.

Together they hoisted what appeared to be an ordinary barrel over the side of their ship. It sank under the water in a matter of seconds

"Nami and I have estimated the depth of the sub; hopefully our calculations are correct," Usopp said. "Should go off in 3…2…"

A loud explosion bubbled up beside the _Going Merry_. The water burst into the air almost like a geyser, driving them away from where they'd earlier pulled in near enough to Krieg's galleon for Zoro to go in after Luffy.

"Yup, that should do it," Usopp said, eyeing his handiwork with pride. "It wasn't powerful enough to sink them, but it should force them to surface. They'll be dead in the water."

"Nicely done, Usopp-San," Hector said, struggling to get to his feet.

"Hey, take it easy old man," Usopp told him.

"No, the Princess needs me," Hector replied, leaning against the railing as he stared out at the battle aboard the galleon. "I need to get back into the battle." He started to put down roots, but Usopp drew his slingshot, pointing it at Hector's head.

"Don't you dare possess _Merry_ again," he uttered dangerously. Zoro had to hand it to him; when it came to the ship, Usopp could almost be classified as fearless.

"Don't worry about it, General. Your people are doing fine," Zoro pointed out.

"But…" Hector started.

He didn't finish the thought. One moment he was watching his people fight what appeared to be a winning battle, the next nearly everyone fighting on the deck of Krieg's flagship went flying in an explosion of rubber fists to the shout of, "Gomu Gomu no FIREWORKS!"

"Is that your captain?! Whose side is he on?!" Hector demanded. "He just took out all of our men!"

"And ours too," Nami said with a sigh. Hector might have asked her what she meant, but at that moment Sanji crashed into the deck of the _Merry_ , shielding Helena in his arms.

"That idiot!" Sanji spat angrily. "He almost hit the Princess!"

* * *

Krieg spit the soot from his mouth, and struggled to his feet, staring in horror at the rubber man who had haunted his most frustrating dreams since that fateful day back in the East Blue.

Straw Hat Luffy.

With one move he'd knocked the deck of his galleon almost completely clean of pirate and soldier alike. He was so much stronger than the last time they'd fought. But what was he doing here?

It didn't matter. He appeared to be fighting on behalf of Ilium and the Princess. Why was that stupid Hammer Boy always defending the things Krieg wanted to take?

"So you and the Bad Butler teamed up, huh?" Luffy said, walking slowly toward him. "Leave the Sword Princess alone. She's Zoro's nakama."

"Krieg, you'd better get your sorry behind back to the East Blue where it belongs," another voice said. "I read all about how my brother put you in your place. Last time he fought you because he was bored. – He has an affinity for this country. You wouldn't want to send him after you with a true vengeance, trust me."

"And who are you?" Krieg spat, turning toward the short, pixyish woman who had spoken. She held a sword bigger than she was over one shoulder, and glared him down through hard, golden eyes.

"Andromache de Hector," she said. "But my maiden name is Dracule Andromache."

Krieg swore.

"Shut up, wench. I'm not afraid of you or your brother," he told her. He pulled out a transponder to make an internal command. An enormous cannon sprouted out of the front of the ship, aimed toward Ilium. "We're going to blow this place to smithereens."

Luffy and Andromache sprinted toward him, fist and sword at the ready.

"Fire at will!" Kraig shouted into the snail. They both hit him at once, and his transponder snail flew from his hands, but the damage had already been done. He smirked at them through the blood in his teeth.

* * *

"No! We can't let that thing go off!" Helena screamed, jumping out of Sanji's arms. The giant cannon had just sprouted from the front of Krieg's galleon. It was taking a moment to lock into place, but it was only a matter of time before it blew through Mycenae and into the main walls of the city.

Zoro eyed the ship, measured the distance, glanced at the Princess. It was a long shot, but it just might work.

"I've heard it said," Zoro told her calmly, "That the number seven is symbolic for perfection."

"What are you going on about at a time like this?" Helena snapped.

"Three for divinity, four for the earth makes seven. –A perfect combination of god and man. "

"Zoro?" Helena blinked at him, looked at the three swords at his side and the four swords at hers. "Wait, do you mean…?"

"Trust me, I think this will work."

* * *

Troy had easily dodged Luffy's firework display with his powers. He collected Krieg's transponder snail as it flew, stashing it as he made toward the prow of the ship. Perhaps they could use the snail to negotiate later. – Anything to avoid all-out war with the fleet. Not that they couldn't take Krieg's men, it was just inconvenient.

He knew he could leave Krieg to Andromache and Straw Hat. But should he use his powers to incapacitate the cannon? Was it worth exposing himself to the Princess?

Before he could even reach the cannon he heard a shout from the Straw Hats' ship.

"Seven Sword Titan…" it was Roronoa and Helena.

"108 Caliber…" That was Roronoa.

"Hyperion Chariot!"

Helena!

She flew through the air like a burning arrow, propelled toward Krieg's flagship both by her own Chariot of Apollo attack and a powerful, cycloning slash provided by Roronoa. His slashes continued to follow her, picking up speed as she smashed like a comet into and through the hull. Within an instant, she had punched completely through the enormous galleon and come out the other side. With Zoro's added slashes, the damage spread far beyond the radius of Helena's own swords. The ship groaned and started to go down, tilting the deck.

Troy wasn't the only one to stop and stare at this incredible feat of swordsmanship. Krieg, Andromache, and Luffy paused in their scuffle, then scrambled as the angled deck compromised any possible footing.

Lieutenant Andromache smiled.

"Alright, little brother; I'm not as good as you but I can work with this," she said. She launched herself straight upward, winding up to strike with her enormous sword. When she let loose, the weakened galleon gave way beneath her slash attack, snapping roughly in half.

It happened so fast, Troy didn't have time to prepare or even think much really. He swore when he hit the water.

* * *

Zoro eyed their handiwork with satisfaction. With a little work, he and Helena could make the nanatoryu more precise. With his power and her light, sturdy frame, the possibilities were fun to contemplate. It was a shame he'd only be here for another day or so.

Watching Andromache in action made him wonder if he'd seen her sword style somewhere before. He had an inkling, but it seemed too bizarre to imagine Mihawk having any sort of family. There was something of a resemblance though.

He was grateful that Andromache thought to rescue Luffy. That meant he didn't have to get back into the water. Or so he thought. He saw someone in a black military uniform go down near the front of the ship, then cursed several times. That was Troy, no question. Naturally no one would know that he needed saving, which meant Zoro was the only one who could do it.

For the third time that day he dove after an idiot idiot fruit user.

"Your little secret is a major liability," Zoro informed Troy as he pulled the Lieutenant General out of the drink. "Your commanding officers need to know about this at least or you're going to end up putting a lot of people in danger someday."

"It's all right. I won't have to keep it secret for much longer," Troy coughed. "Just gotta get through the tournament and Helena's mine, right?"

"Troy?" Helena swam toward them through the debris of the ship. Zoro half hoped she'd overheard the conversation. He didn't like Troy's habit of keeping secrets from her. "Troy, what happened? Are you injured?"

"I'm afraid Captain Kuro got me," Troy lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie; the scratches across Troy's chest were a testament to that. – But it wasn't the reason he lay limply in the water. "Don't worry. It's nothing."

"I'll make sure to cut deeper next time," Captain Kuro said, appearing suddenly behind the Princess with one, five-bladed hand at her throat. He'd apparently lost one of his gloves, and he used his blade-free hand to hold the Princess against him as he glared Zoro down.

"Hmph. I remember you," Kuro said suddenly. "You helped that weak, wannabe pirate brat from Syrup Town. So you went out and formed a real pirate group did you?"

Zoro didn't bother responding. And he couldn't help Helena with idiot Troy in the way, which meant she was on her own with this one. At least she looked calm; perhaps she figured as Zoro did that if Kuro had meant to harm her he would have done so by now.

"I have to thank you for getting rid of Krieg for me," Kuro said, his voice straining under his injuries. Salt water couldn't feel good on all those slash wounds. "I figured if things ended up like this, I'd at least have his hard won fleet at my sole command. Already the men are more loyal to me than him. –Not a bad consolation prize. Let us leave, or your Princess dies."

"Sure, just give the order," Troy said, weakly retrieving a transponder snail from his pocket. Zoro tossed it to Kuro, who caught it with his free hand. He didn't release Helena with his bladed hand, and so "accidentally" cut her in the process, but she didn't do more than wince a little.

Zoro had the feeling Helena could break free easily if she wanted to. It made sense to let Kuro call off the Fleet, though. Her people, while strong, lacked the manpower at present to deal with a full out war.

Kuro made the order for the Fleet to retrieve him and pull out, claiming that Don Krieg was dead. Zoro doubted that this had been confirmed, but he wasn't about to point this out to anyone.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Kuro said. "I'll just be taking your Princess with me to ensure no one follows us."

"About that…" Helena started, grinning. But she was interrupted before she could make her final move:

"Special attack, exploding Star!"

One of Usopp's pellets exploded in Kuro's face, and he released Helena without further fuss.

"That's for Kaya, jerkwad!" Usopp announced.

Zoro couldn't help but grin when he glanced back at the _Merry_. Usopp had one foot on the rail of the ship, and had struck a manly pose. The sniper deserved to gloat this time.

"Well, that's that," Helena said, brushing off Kuro's attack with an easy grin. "I guess we won. Shall we get back to the games?"


	28. Chapter 28 - Stars and Darkness

Chapter 28 – Stars and Darkness

Princess Helena sat at the mirror of her vanity, eyeing the framework of her new crown where it sat perched on her messy hair. She hadn't exactly had a chance to clean up after the battle in the harbor, but she'd put off meeting with Raqueline for far too long.

It wasn't that Helena didn't like Raqueline; things had been busy, and the crown seemed like a minor detail. Now she realized that the sea prism artisan was putting her whole heart and soul into the creation, and felt a pang of guilt for blowing her off.

"It's phenomenal," Helena told her quietly. "Raqueline, this is quite possibly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen you create."

Raqueline twitched. She did that sometimes; usually when she was stressed, which was a lot when it came to projects regarding the Princess. Helena felt another pang of guilt and resolved to be more respectful to the artists who dedicated themselves to making her look good.

Raqueline somewhat resembled her father, Agamemnon in build, but didn't dress like him at all. Her clothing was practical and comfortable looking, with an apron of tools for her trade. She reached into the apron, retrieving a small handful of ordinary looking gray pebbles.

"Thank you, Princess. Next time just come to me right away, will you?" she said, glaring at Helena through a pair of gold-rimmed glasses. "You can't be crowned without a crown, got it?"

"Indeed," Helena chuckled. "I do have one question."

"Fire away," Raqueline said. The pebbles melted, molding around her fingers so that she could touch sea prism porcelain without being affected by its properties. She twiddled with the crown on Helena's head and inspected it through an adjustable magnifying lens attached to her glasses.

"I don't mean to complain, but does it have to be so…big?" Helena asked. "I mean, Father's crown was simple and…"

"Oh, take that up with the people who designed your coronation dress," Raqueline told her.

"Wait…" Helena said nervously, suddenly overcome with a vision of drowning in tulle. "What's going on with my dress? It's just a chiton right?"

"Trust me; a small crown would look really weird," Raqueline went on noncommittally, employing her Pebble Pebble powers on the minerals within the sea prism to adjust the crown's size to better fit Helena's head. "And besides, didn't you notice I'm running with a theme?" Raqueline asked, indicating the points of the crown, which fanned upward like the sun's corona. "That's right, _Sun Queen;_ and it'll look even better once I've set it with fire opals and orange sapphire."

"Gracious, are you all playing dress up with me again?" Helena asked, flushing. "Look, I understand that to an extent a Princess has to represent the prosperity of her country, but I'd really prefer function to fashion. I can hardly move my head."

"If it makes you feel better, these points are sharp," Raqueline told her, tapping the spines on top of the crown with her stone-covered fingers. "You can use them as a weapon!"

Helena gave her a pitiable look, and Raqueline patted her on the shoulder. "Aw, don't give me that. You know you won't have to wear this thing all the time. –Your old laurel one will do for everyday affairs."

"Right, right. So, tell me about what happened aboard that submarine? I hear you were the one who fired those torpedoes," Helena said, deciding to change the subject.

Raqueline twitched again. "Well, they're our family's mines. I figured I was the one with the right to make the decision."

"Well, it's a good thing you're a terrible aim," Helena joked. It was a well-known fact that Raqueline, who could be calm and collected when working with her craft, became emotional and trigger-happy in other situations. There was a reason the young woman dedicated her sea prism powers to art rather than fighting.

A knock on the door soon brought Gloriadne into the Princess' chamber as well. She and Raqueline high-fived; a common greeting for the two friends.

"Ah! Gloriadne, you weren't wearing your gloves!" Raqueline commented, rubbing her hand.

"Oh, does it hurt when she does that?" Helena asked, intrigued.

"Nah, just feels weird."

"Sorry – I needed to Omega your power again," Gloriadne said. "Robertus and I are still working on structural damage within the palace. We've got our work cut out for us, but we've cleared out anything that needs immediate attention for tomorrow's coronation. - I also wanted to remind her majesty that our special guests have not received any instruction in the minuet or other court dances. They're going to look ridiculous if they don't know what they're doing."

Helena sighed. – more silly details, but she knew Gloriadne was right. Dancing was a long standing tradition in the palace; those who attended royal affairs without knowing how to dance were usually laughed out of town. She couldn't imagine Luffy or Zoro dancing a minuet, however. It just didn't fit the pirate persona. They had an image to worry about as well.

"Perhaps I could arrange for them to remain in town for the coronation," Helena mused aloud. "I think the parties down in Mycenae or out around the city would be more to their taste."

"They're _your_ special guests, Princess, and this is _your_ party," Gloriadne pointed out. "I don't think it would be appropriate for them to attend elsewhere…"

Before the discussion could continue, another knock came to Helena's door. It was General Hector, Nysa, and an entourage of other officials, all clamoring for her highness's attention.

"Princess, I'm sorry to disturb you. I come to report that…"

"Straw Hats. Wardrobe. Your thoughts!"

"Thespecialguestshavenotsignedupforathirdroundofgames!"

"…Nico Robin and Dr. Tony Tony Chopper have returned and seek an audience with her highness…"

"…Krieg's men have not returned. We have confirmed that they have fully left the surrounding sea. What is your command?"

Raqueline started to twitch again as stressful tension built in the room. Helena stood, removing the crown and carefully placing it in the vanity. Her counselors fell silent.

"Raqueline, are we finished with the fitting?" Helena asked Raqueline politely.

The artisan nodded, carefully retrieving the crown framework and placing it in a special, velvet lined case. Helena gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. The princess smoothed the hair from her face, and turned that smile onto her counselors, trying to keep her cool.

"Friends, I am going to step out for some night air. When I return, I will see each of you in turn. Expect me in the throne room in half an hour."

* * *

Helena sought solace near her father's new grave. Sitting cross-legged beside the little mound of earth, she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"I don't know how you did it all, Papa," she said. "I suppose it helped that you had a fully delegated staff. Half of our people are missing or dead. Including…including you. I have to make so many decisions so quickly. If I'm not careful about how I organize this, I won't be able to find time to keep honing my swordplay. –honing myself in general. What do I do?"

She stared up at the stars. This part of the pomegranate grove was still pretty sparse, so she had a pretty good view. She started to lay down only to startle back up in surprise when she realized she wasn't alone:

"Make time for what's important," Zoro advised. "Put your foot down. You're good at that."

Helena shot him a weak smile. "Yeah, I suppose it's not as hard as I'm making it out to be. I've just been a bit overwhelmed lately."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," Zoro said, making to leave.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Helena asked; almost called out to him really. She didn't mind his company. She was glad when he took the hint and turned back to her.

"I just finished sparring with Troy," Zoro said. "He's looking for tips to beat you."

So she wasn't the only one trying to take advantage of Zoro's knowledge and skill before he left. She was glad they both got along now, but for some reason she felt betrayed.

"I'm glad to hear his injuries weren't too serious," Helena said, successfully hiding the hurt from her voice. "And…?"

"And what?" Zoro asked.

"Do you think he'll be ready to take me on tomorrow?"

"No," Zoro replied with a grin. "But you've got to let a man dream, eh?"

"Maybe I should let him win," Helena sighed, gazing up at the stars again. "It'd save everyone the embarrassment when Father's Will is read tomorrow evening." After all, she couldn't convict Quintilian of anything. The document remained official.

Zoro sat beside her in the silence to follow. He didn't say anything. What could he say? He knew the position she was in.

"Would you think less of me?" she rasped, repressed emotion scratching at her throat in an attempt to escape.

"Yes," Zoro replied with straightforward conviction. Well, no one could accuse him of beating around the bush. She knew that was just the way he was, but it still stung. "You made this vow. You have to see it through."

"But I can't go against my father's wishes…" Helena started.

"To hell with that," Zoro said flatly. "You're the queen. You make the rules."

"You don't understand," Helena pleaded. "There are customs and laws as old as the country. Even when I become queen I can't just change what I don't like. That would make me no better than a tyrant!"

"You could always become a pirate," Zoro suggested. He wore a smirk, but he didn't look like he was joking.

"I see the appeal," Helena said. "You are free to follow your convictions, regardless of law or societal expectations. But what would happen to Ilium if I left?"

Zoro remained silent.

Helena lay on her back so she could better look at the stars. "Thanks for the invitation, but I will have to respectfully decline."

Zoro looked down at her with a light chuckle. "I don't make the invitations. That's up to the captain."

"I thought pirates could do whatever they wanted," she joked.

"I chose to follow Luffy," Zoro told her. "I suppose I could choose to leave him. We all operate under that understanding."

"I don't suppose I could convince you to stay here, then?" Helena ventured.

He shook his head down at her, not losing the smirk. "And be chained down by those societal expectations you were talking about? No thanks. Besides: I made Luffy a promise when he saved me, remember?"

She remembered. He'd told her how he'd promised Luffy he'd be with his crew so long as it didn't get in the way of his dream to become the world's best swordsman. If she remembered right there was a threat in there somewhere of cutting Luffy down if he did get in the way, but she doubted the Captain would ever pose a problem to Zoro's dream, intentionally or otherwise.

"Define your code as you will, but as for me, I prefer to live without regrets, so I keep my word."

"If you don't trust your own word, whose word can you trust?" Helena put in.

"Exactly," Zoro replied. "I say you don't go easy on Troy tomorrow. If in the end you have to marry him anyway, at least your integrity will still be intact."

Helena nodded, turning from him briefly to catch a few tears before he saw them. What he said made sense, it was what she wanted to do, but it was nice to have someone back her up. It didn't make it any easier, however. She felt she was being selfish somehow.

Silence settled between them, but she was grateful Zoro didn't leave. In fact, he joined her in her star gazing, laying down beside her. First he took out one of his swords and purposefully placed it on the earth between them; for all he pooh-poohed her 'societal expectations,' he had a traditional flare that she appreciated.

She knew she would have to go back soon, but she didn't want to get up. She was tired and enjoying present company far better than she would that of those awaiting her in the throne room. Maybe if she kept talking she could claim she lost track of time, but she had nothing more to say.

* * *

Something about it all made Zoro's chest ache. He couldn't put his finger on why. – or maybe he just didn't want to admit that he was going to miss her when they left.

She had a few butterfly bandages on her face from fighting Kuro. Her messy ponytail hadn't seen a brush, and hung loosely over one shoulder. Her clothes had dried encrusted in sea water in the aftermath of the battle, and she had been so busy getting everything back in order that she hadn't changed. Yet for all that, she looked every inch a princess. - weird that his idea of a princess had changed drastically since knowing Vivi.

A princess was way more than a pretty dress and a castle. As such, Helena lived with a constant duality of what she needed and what her people needed. He understood her position and didn't envy it; he just hoped she wouldn't give up her pride as a swordsman for the sake of what everyone wanted from her. It would be hard to respect her if she did.

Turning his gaze heavenward, he wondered if Cygnus were watching and regretting his idiotic decision to choose who Helena would marry.

"Berry for your thoughts?" Helena asked.

"It's just weird," Zoro said.

"Weird?" she prodded.

"Weird that people up there can have so much of an effect on people down here."

"Up where?" Helena asked, turning on her side to look at him.

"Heaven," Zoro said, indicating the sky with a little nod.

"Heaven is up for you? Like up among the stars?" Helena asked. "That's so odd."

"Where else would it be?" Zoro asked.

"Down! Elysium is down. Up…up seems so far away and dark."

Helena shivered. Apparently she still feared the dark. She probably wouldn't be out here if the moon weren't so bright. Zoro wondered if she had always been that way, or if it were all Nemo's doing.

"How is down in the ground brighter?" he asked, nonplussed.

"The gods only know," Helena said with a yawn. "Anyone who's seen Elysium says it's like a field of flowers."

"That doesn't sound like it's up or down," Zoro observed. "Maybe it's here and we just can't see it."

"I like that thought," Helena said sleepily. "Makes death seem less lonely. I'm glad we found a compromise."

She'd yawned again as she spoke. He turned to look at her, mouth open to respond, but found her with her eyes closed. She looked exhausted. Maybe she had someplace to be, but the kingdom wouldn't burn down or anything if she caught a few winks. He wasn't about to wake her.

Sitting up, he went to retrieve his sword and was struck with a feeling of déjà vu. He'd dreamed this conversation! Or rather, he had dreamed looking at the stars with her like this, with a sword between them and everything.

The main difference was the sword: in the dream Sandai Kitetsu had been stuck in the ground, unsheathed and ready for him to, well, murder her with. Here he'd very particularly chosen Kuina's sword to lie between them, not the Kitetsu. And he didn't have the remotest desire to kill her. That the conversation was about death seemed significant, but he couldn't wrap his mind around why he would dream something in the future like this. Was Athena trying to mess with him some more?

Chopper's distinctive voice interrupted his musings:

"Robin, she's this way!" he called. "Her scent is here in the grove."

A moment later his two crewmates appeared, stopping to catch their breath. Zoro quickly held a finger to his lips, glancing at the sleeping princess.

"Zoro, it's important," Chopper pleaded. "This can't wait."

Robin took in the Princess' haggard appearance, and that she lay by her father's newly planted tree. Kneeling, Robin placed a hand on Chopper's shoulder.

"Let her sleep, Doctor-San," she said quietly. "She's not in immediate danger at least. This is something she may prefer to face at full strength, and in the safety of daylight."

"What?" Zoro asked.

Robin shook her head at him. "Later," she mouthed to him as the Princess stirred in her sleep. When Helena again lay still, breathing steadily, Robin continued sedately:

"For now, we should probably take her highness back to the palace before anyone thinks anything untoward was happening between her and a certain swordsman here in the pomegranate grove. Her courtiers have been waiting for her for almost an hour."

Zoro felt his cheeks grow hot. "What?! No, we were just…!"

"Don't worry. We'll say we _all_ just found her like this," Robin told him with a wry grin.

* * *

Though they didn't tell Helena about their findings right away, Robin and Chopper did tell the crew as soon as they had everyone gathered at the end of the evening.

"Princess-Chan needs to know about this," Sanji pointed out. "The sooner the better."

"For once I agree with the idiot cook," Zoro put in. "You should have told her when you first found us."

"Does this mean we're all in danger, staying in the palace?" Nami shrieked. "We could get trapped in here, just like Helena was!"

"That's what I thought too," Chopper added nervously, "But Robin says…"

"Nemo's playing dead for now," Robin finished for him. "If we can figure out what his endgame is, we can try and pre-empt him before he does attack; however, I think it unlikely that he will attack the same way he did before."

"But we're sitting ducks in here! What if something _does_ happen!" Nami pointed out.

"Easy. Then we fight," Luffy said with a grin.

"Helena and I had a plan to beat him," Zoro put in pensively. "There's a type of mushroom spore that makes you glow, which means Nemo can't harm you directly with his powers."

"…the same mushroom that made you sick?" Chopper asked. "Yes, we've been researching its properties. I even brought some with me."

"Did you bring the kind that can make the antidote?"

"Yes," Chopper said with a nod. "I'll see what I can put together so we're all prepared."

"Who do we tell?" Sanji asked. "Princess-chan obviously, but who else can we trust? If Nemo is a man with some kind of evil darkness fruit power, than who is he?"

Robin and Chopper exchanged glances. "We do have a suspect," Chopper said. "But we can't tell Helena until we know for sure. It'd break her heart…"

The crew waited in silence for either Robin or Chopper to speak, but both seemed disinclined to say anything.

"Well?" Zoro asked at last.

"Lieutenant General Troy," Chopper said quietly.

"That guy?" Nami asked. "But he's head over heels in love with her! He wouldn't hurt her or her family."

Zoro refrained from informing them that Troy could have a grudge; after all, Cygnus sacrificed Troy's actual father to the Mask of Zeus eighteen years ago. And the way he'd acted when he'd found out he'd paralyzed Helena was far from compassionate. Then there was the conversation he'd overheard Troy having with Sakasuke; Troy had apparently claimed to the World Government that he could bring Ilium to its knees single-handedly.

"Think back to when the false Nemo was defeated," Robin pointed out. "Think of how Troy was the only one who could go in and out of the palace without any problems. Even General Hector was stopped at the door. – Now think of the moment Troy fought the beast after it had supposedly captured the Princess. What happened right before he struck?"

"The darkness disappeared," Chopper continued for her. "Like he wanted the world to see him defeat it. – like it was an act in a play."

"Was it to impress the Princess?" Sanji asked. "She was unconscious. So why…?"

"It was to impress everyone," Robin said. "Troy can't defeat her as a swordsman, so this was the next best thing; defeat an enemy even she could not fight. –Something that brought her country to its knees, that took her father and everything she loved from her; something that utterly conquered her."

"But that didn't work, so why hasn't he attacked?" Usopp asked.

"The Will," Robin said. "He must have some connection to it. He's made himself a hero in the eyes of the country. No one will think twice about his claiming the Princess' hand with King Cygnus' endorsement; in fact, they will welcome it."

"Welcome it?" Sanji asked. "But she doesn't love him back, and he hasn't defeated her…"

"Of course. Why do you think everyone hates our Swordsman so much?" Robin asked. "Troy has long been a favorite for her highness' hand; that another man defeated her, and has potentially captured her heart can't sit well with the subjects who adore her. –Even if he rejected her. –Perhaps especially _because_ he rejected her."

Zoro started at this. "Now wait a minute…"

"The main problem here is if the Princess refuses to follow her father's Will," Robin continued. "It seems likely that if she does not lose to Troy in tomorrow's tournament, and refuses to marry him anyway, 'Nemo' is likely to return."

"We can't let her marry that jerk!" Sanji fumed. "We need a plan to take him down before he does any more damage than he has already done!"

"We have a contingency plan with Chopper's glowing mushroom thing, but it would be better if it didn't come to that," Usopp said. "Can't we just explain all this to Helena and have her arrest Troy? – slap him in sea prism cuffs before he has a chance to try anything?"

"That would be a great plan, but there's one problem," Zoro said quietly. "Troy is innocent."

All the Straw Hats turned to look at him; except Luffy. He'd fallen asleep a long time ago.

"You said Nemo is someone with some type of darkness fruit," Zoro went on. "Troy can't be him. He already _has_ a devil fruit, and it doesn't have anything to do with darkness or blackness or whatever it was that Nemo was doing. He's got the Dodge Dodge Fruit; I've seen it in action. It makes it so he can dodge attacks. He can't control shadows or stretch people with it."

Everyone paused to contemplate this for a moment. No matter how anyone looked at it, the Nemo they had seen didn't match Troy's power.

"But…But he's…" Usopp started.

"He's…trying to take your girl!" Sanji finished. That may not have been what Usopp was trying to say, but it's what the cook inferred.

Zoro snorted. Ridiculous. "You guys came up with this theory because you're worried about me, huh? Well, I'll tell you the truth; for the most part, I like Troy. He'll take good care of Helena. Also; Helena is not my girl."

"You keep telling yourself that," Sanji muttered.

"The Will _is_ legally valid," Robin went on slowly. "It didn't look like it had been altered. Perhaps I jumped too quickly to conclusions. Perhaps…perhaps her Father did want her to marry Troy after all."

"So we're back at square one then," Chopper said, looking downcast. "Who is Nemo and what does he want?"

"We'd better hang on to that contingency plan until we find out," Zoro replied. "We don't know when or why he will attack again. Stay on your guard. We'll talk to Helena in the morning."


	29. Chapter 29 - Semi-Finals

Ch. 29 – Semi-Finals

"Oh, Zoro. Glad you made it," Helena said. She held a katana when he walked into her gym this time, and looked chipper and well-rested. She swung the sword suddenly, and he blocked it.

"Helena…" he started, but she swung at him a few more times, and he reflexively moved to parry her. It didn't feel like she was actually going in for a hit. He suddenly recognized the pattern of her movements as a single-sword kata he'd learned a long time ago as a kid. He smirked at her and picked up the pace, pre-empting her moves right as she started doing them.

"So you _do_ know this one," Helena said with a grin. "Andromache said she'd learned it from someone who learned it from someone from the East Blue. She just couldn't get the ending right."

"It's like this," Zoro replied, demonstrating with a few more strikes. Helena picked it up quickly.

"Ha! Andromache had that completely wrong," Helena told him cheerily. "I've always liked that kata. It has a good amount of give and take."

"There's a more advanced form…" Zoro started, raising his katana again only to let the sword fall to his side as he realized he'd allowed himself to get distracted. They had more important things to discuss than sword forms.

His crewmates had elected him to break the news about Nemo. It made sense; he was closest to her. All the same, he hesitated. He knew that as soon as he talked, they wouldn't be able to get any training done. This was their last chance to work together.

"Zoro?"

This was probably the most private place they could discuss it. It couldn't wait. She needed all the time she could get to work through this. He sheathed his sword, and looked her squarely in the eye.

"Helena, Nemo's alive…" he said, and he unfolded the details Robin and Chopper had explained to him. He tried to be explicit, but made sure to leave out any of their open-ended suspicions about Troy and the Will.

Helena took the news better than Zoro thought she would. Well, she did drop her sword. –And she had to sit down, so her knees had gone weak or something, but she didn't go into hysterics or anything like that.

"No," she murmured, taking her head in her hands. "No this can't be. Nemo was killed. Troy killed him, he…. Why? Who? No human creature would do something like that. It was easier to think of him as a demon," her fingers knotted into her hair. "It makes sense. I got him once. Gods, why didn't I see it? I got him once with my dagger… "

"We wanted to tell you in private. We don't know who to trust."

"I can trust anyone with a devil fruit already, I suppose," Helena replied, staring at the floor. "Hector, certainly. Andromache too, she's…there's no way she's in on it. Then there's Feta, and Raqueline, and Gloriadne and Robertus; none of them are fighters, though…"

Zoro hesitated, then knelt beside Helena and put a hand on her shoulder.

"And there's Troy," he said. "You can trust Troy."

Helena looked up at him. "He has a devil fruit power, doesn't he." – it wasn't a question.

Zoro sighed. He'd promised Troy he wouldn't tell, but she had figured it out for herself. At this point he could do nothing but nod.

"I've had a suspicion since we fought the pirates yesterday afternoon. Even before that, actually. I just didn't want to believe he'd keep something like that a secret from me." Helena said. "What fruit is it, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Dodge Dodge," Zoro told her.

"Well, that explains a lot," Helena sighed. "I suppose I'll have to make sure I have my dagger ready for our fight today."

Zoro was mildly surprised that Helena didn't say anything more on the subject. Troy had made it sound like she would swear him off entirely if she found out he had a devil fruit. Apparently he underestimated her.

There were more important things to worry about now, though, so Zoro didn't question her about it. "You're going to go on with the tournament?" he asked instead. "You aren't going to declare a state of emergency or something?"

"And alert Nemo to our suspicions?" Helena looked up at him. "No. We will continue as though nothing has changed. I need to call a counsel, though. A private counsel with some of the people I've just named. Now. I need to do it now. It is imperative we capture Nemo before sundown."

She got to her feet, and Zoro followed suit.

"Want our help?"

Helena looked at him long and hard. "No," she told him solidly at last. "No. If I could, I would make you all leave. You're all in danger here. This isn't your fight."

"You're right, you can't make us leave," Zoro informed her. "Banish us if you like; we're staying to back you up."

A weak smile tweaked her lips. "Don't tempt me," she said. "But don't worry; I won't. It would look suspicious if my special guests up and left before the coronation, especially now that you're all even more popular for beating up Krieg and friends yesterday. Besides; I have to fight your crewmate in the ring today."

"Don't let Nami intimidate you. She's really good at blowing hot air," Zoro warned.

"So I've notice," Helena replied. "Don't worry; her little victory streak stops with me."

* * *

"Well, Princess," Nami adjusted her grip around the hilt of the golden sword as she glared the princess down in the arena. "Zoro says you want us all to stay when it would be safer for us to go. Using us again, I see."

"I have a feeling you wouldn't want to leave before your chance at gaining the prize anyway, Nami-San," Helena told her. She still hadn't drawn any of her weapons. Nami wasn't sure if that was a bad sign, but so far her magic sword hadn't let her down; she wasn't even remotely nervous.

"Speaking of," Helena continued, "I've never had a woman compete for my hand before. I suppose now would be a good time to name your price, on the off chance that you do win."

"Oh, don't be so sexist and backward thinking," Nami replied. "If I win we get married, as per your oath."

Helena glowered at her, as Nami expected. The Princess was a bit stuffy and traditional after all.

"Then we immediately get divorced, and I take your dowry and half your kingdom. I can't hang around here for you after all," Nami continued. "Sounds like you get off easy. I should take your _whole_ kingdom, but because you and Zoro are friends I'll be generous."

"My oath states that I will give my hand and kingdom to the first _man_ to defeat me with a sword," Helena told her stoutly. "It is my responsibility to produce an heir to both the throne _and_ the god powers."

"Hmm, well I suppose I could let you borrow Zoro if you want…" Nami shot her a sly smile.

"A _legitimate_ heir," Helena continued, a rosy hue tinting her cheeks.

Aww. It was too easy to taunt her.

"Alright, fine. We skip the marriage and divorce, and I take your dowry and half your kingdom up front," Nami conceded with a shrug. "Can we get on with this?"

"It doesn't matter in any case," Helena said, crouching into a preparative stance. She placed one hand on the hilt of Peleus, though didn't yet draw it. "You aren't going to win."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew who I got this sword from," Nami goaded.

The bell rang before Nami could taunt Helena farther. Nami blinked and the Princess was already upon her, Peleus drawn and ready for battle. Without having to think, she let the golden blade defend her.

Helena didn't let up. Flipping backward once, she drew all four blades in midair, then continued her barrage. Nami made a show of yawning, covering the yawn with one hand as the other easily kept Helena back with the sword.

Finally Helena flipped back, breathing a bit more heavily than before. She'd sheathed all but Peleus again.

"You see?" Nami said. "It's no use."

"I wouldn't say that," Helena replied, flipping a loose hair from her face. "I'm just testing the sword's limits. I know who gave you that blade."

"Y-you do?" Nami asked. Helena looked too confident. Maybe she really ought to be worried.

"It's the legendary Invincible Sword," Helena went on, circling Nami slowly like a predator closing in on its prey. "Zeus must have given it to you. He's trying to protect you like Artemis is trying to protect Usopp-San. The question is why."

"Perhaps because he wants me to be the princess instead of you," Nami ventured. "I guess if you're as pious as you seem, you have to let me win."

"Oh, no, not a bit of it," Helena returned. "If he wanted you to defeat me, he wouldn't have given me a way to beat you."

"And what way is that?" Nami asked nervously.

Helena suddenly lashed out at her again, faster than before. Even though Helena stuck to single sword style, Nami felt her arm growing more and more tired the faster Helena moved. It didn't matter; she had already confirmed in previous matches that so long as she held the sword even loosely between her fingers it couldn't be knocked from her grip.

Helena backed off again, quickly now, turning several back handsprings to give herself room.

"Crossing the Rubicon," she said, performing that signature ritual thingy she did when she tossed her sword in the air and carved a line in the ground.

Nami should have used it as a chance to attack the Princess, but she was still a bit dazed from the previous bombardment. Anyway, Helena did it more quickly than Nami had ever seen it done. Immediately afterward she did that Chariot of Apollo thingy, so fast that the clash of their blades sounded like a gunshot. She smashed into Nami so hard that Helena's momentum knocked her backward. She almost flew into the stands, prevented only by a wall and her lack of altitude.

The crowd went wild for Helena, who eyed her handiwork with an impassive expression. Nami's vision went hazy with pain, but though she'd probably cracked a few ribs, she refused to go down. Stumbling to her feet, she faced the Princess with sword still in hand.

* * *

Helena hadn't meant to hit her that hard.

Well, she had, but she'd thought the Invincible Sword would absorb more of the impact. She should have taken it in increments, not gone for a special attack like Chariot of Apollo. Even a single sword variation was too much. At least she hadn't hit Nami with Wrath of Zeus.

Well, the upside was she'd be able to win this if she kept it up. –It looked like her theory was correct. She didn't need to disarm Nami or even land a hit to beat her; she just had to hit her hard enough into the stands to knock her unconscious. Another move like that and Nami was finished.

It was the only way she could think of to beat her, even if it was brutal. Nami was a non-swordsman, for all she was parading like one. She'd been mixed up in this against her will; Helena hated to injure her, but she had no other choice.

Crouching for another Chariot of Apollo, she happened to catch sight of the rest of the Straw Hats in the stands. All of them wore looks ranging from concern to horror. Zoro's face remained stoic, but he caught her eye and shook his head at her once; a warning.

Nami saw it.

"Does it surprise you, Princess?" Nami asked. "Zoro is loyal to the crew over you, no matter what you might try to do about it."

Naturally he would be, Helena thought. She and Zoro had only been friends for a few days. What was Nami getting at?

Apparently Nami didn't appreciate Helena's lack of reaction, because she swore vehemently and charged her. "JUST LEAVE US ALONE, ALREADY!"

On the offensive the Invincible Sword was a force to be reckoned with. Though Nami had one sword and no technique, Helena almost felt like she was fighting a broadsword version of Zoro. She had to draw a second rapier to defend herself.

"You think I don't know how a hussy like you operates?" Nami continued, shouting over the clash of their blades. "I've known what you were up to since the beginning, you hear! I'm as much a woman as you are! I know all the tricks!"

Nami was rambling nonsense, Helena thought, but she didn't let it break her focus. If she slipped now she didn't just risk losing half her kingdom; she'd probably lose a limb. Nami's anger increased at not landing any hits, and she swung so hard it actually took the blades out of Helena's hands, knocking the Princess off of her feet.

Helena quickly drew her dagger and another rapier, but Nami must have exhausted herself. She stood with the blade at her side, shoulders heaving, face overshadowed by her bangs in the hot sun.

"I get it," she muttered. "I get that he beat you, so you respect him. I get that you have so much in common that it's scary."

Helena attempted to get to her feet, but Nami knocked her back down with a few more blows, disarming her of all but her dagger now.

"I get that it would change everything for you if he'd just accepted your proposal." Nami swore. "I even get that you're probably half in love with him by now. But you should have just taken his first answer and left it at that."

Helena opened her mouth to say that she _had_ accepted Zoro's unstated rejection, but Nami cut her off.

"Shut up! I know he didn't actually give you an answer!" she spat, glaring at the Princess where she lay. "And you thought that if you gave him time to think about it he'd change his mind, didn't you? You invited us to stay a few more days to try and get him to stay forever."

Helena stared at her with her jaw dropped. So this was what Nami was so angry about. She was wrong about Helena's motives for inviting the Straw Hats to stay, but the Princess knew that trying to deny it would only make Nami angrier.

"Just because you lost your family doesn't mean you can take mine," Nami managed to choke out at last, glaring the Princess in the eye.

Well, that was below the belt.

"I won't have you feeling sorry for me," Helena said in a calm voice, successfully biting back anger at Nami's remark. She slowly and deliberately sheathed her dagger, getting gingerly to her feet under Nami's watchful eye. The pirate did not lower her sword. "I have lost my father, but not my family. I am not so utterly desperate as you paint me."

She took a step toward Nami, and the pirate backed up, slashing once, but Helena was still out of range. The Princess kept her hands away from her sheathed blade, palms forward, imploring.

"I also admit that I am half in love with Roronoa Zoro," Helena went on, glad that her voice wouldn't carry over the crowd. "As such, I know that he doesn't need me. He needs his freedom. He needs his crew."

She was so close to Nami now that she could reach out and touch her. The pirate swung at her again, and Helena took the hit. It cut the sleeve of her chiton and left a small, bloody gash on her upper arm. Nami looked slightly horrified.

"I will not take your family from you," Helena assured her quietly. "And I will not take him from his family. I swear by my mother's blade and my father's grave. The gods are my witnesses."

Nami stared at her, trembling, but didn't move as Helena's hands closed over hers on the hilt of the Invincible Sword. Their eyes met and Nami's grip loosened, then dropped it entirely.

Helena caught the blade as it fell. As she swept it aside she drew her dagger and held it to Nami's throat just long enough for the judges to declare her the victor.

Breathing a sigh, she tossed both blades on the ground and again met Nami's gaze.

"You made it to the semi-finals, so there's at least a cash prize," Helena told her with a weak smile.

Nami chuckled through the tears on her face and threw her arms around Helena's shoulders. "I'm holding you to it," she said. "All of it."

Lightning crashed so close to Nami and Helena that they were thrown by the shockwave. When the spots cleared from their eyes, they noticed that the golden sword had disappeared.

"Daughter of Zeus!" the crowd chanted at their princess.

Nami looked disappointed. Helena patted her on the shoulder.

"Want a gold sword instead of a cash prize?"

"Only if it's magic…" Nami sniffed.

"Sorry, can't help you there."

* * *

Troy couldn't quite fathom how his opponent had made it to the semi-finals, but there he was; Paris the bowman. –the man who aspired to take up the vacant position as Head of Palace Security. He'd often spoken of kidnapping Princess Helena, mostly in jest, but perhaps…

Troy couldn't keep from thinking of the debriefing he'd had that morning in Cygnus' old office. Helena had brought him, Hector and Andromache to discuss a potential reemergence of the demon Nemo. In private she had shared a discovery most disturbing; Helena suspected Nemo was _human_.

The Lieutenant General had promised he'd keep his eyes peeled for suspects, of course. He found himself desperate for someone to blame. Paris was a good candidate, even if he was Hector's brother.

True again to his promise to Roronoa, Troy had turned off his power. He fingered a new ring made from sea prism porcelain and drew his swords, waiting for the bell to sound.

"I know you're a favorite for her highness' hand, Troy," Paris told him. "All the same, I'd like to show her that there's more than one way to protect our kingdom." He drew a sword from the quiver on his back.

Troy smirked. He shared Paris' philosophy. After all, not all threats to Ilium could be defeated by the blade. Nemo had been his proof of that.

"So what are you saying, Paris du Priam?" Troy asked. "Are you glad the palace was attacked by something beyond her highness' control?"

Paris responded with a confused look. "Why would I be glad about something like that?"

"It gives you a chance to shine, naturally."

The bell sounded, and Troy launched at him, dodging a sword as Paris fired it from his bow.

"Oh believe me, we all shine brighter against the dark, Troy du Noir, but…"

"But it's hard to shine with the Head of Palace Security in your way," Troy went on calmly, using his blades to deflect another projectile sword.

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Paris asked. "What happened was terrible."

"It all depends on how you look at it. Some might call it brilliant," Troy prodded. This interrogation might just yield results. "Where were you during the attack, anyhow?"

"I was with the reserves on the other side of the island, helping my brother train the new archers," Paris said hotly. "You know that, Lieutenant General."

"Hmm, conspicuously absent," Troy murmured. He wondered if Helena could hear them. If so, he hoped she was taking notes.

A sudden volley of swords caught him off guard. How had Paris managed to shoot so many at once? Troy resisted the temptation to shatter his sea prism ring, and trusted in the things Roronoa had coached him on. He actually managed to dance through the cloud of steel and come through unscathed.

"You've improved Lieutenant General," Paris commented. "But unfortunately for you, I've picked up on a few tricks of my own."

It caught Troy off guard that Paris would actually think to use his swords _as_ swords, but that's precisely what he did. The dance had brought Troy in close enough for Paris to take a swipe at him with his bow as well as his ammo. Troy only barely managed to block them both.

"You're light-years away from where I am," Troy told Paris quietly. "Helena is mine." He swiped hard, knocking Paris back several feet.

The bowman wasn't stunned as Troy had dared to think. Before the Lieutenant General could go in for the finishing blow, Paris drew and fired so fast, Troy didn't have time to block it. The projectile sword caught him by the sleeve of his black chiton and pinned him against the wall with surprising velocity.

"YES!" Paris quickly struck one of those ridiculous poses of his, with Troy clearly meant to be the background. He struggled to get his sleeve free, but the fabric had somehow knotted around the sword blade, making it too thick to cut.

His frustration mounted as Paris continued to gloat. Finally he worked the porcelain ring free of his finger and ground it to powder in his hand, dropping the glittering sea prism dust with an unamused downward twist to his lips.

Paris didn't know what hit him when a moment later Troy had completely disarmed him of both bow and quiver. With a gladius pointed to Paris' face, the judges quickly declared Troy the victor.

"What was _that?_ " Helena asked as Troy came out of the arena.

"What was what, Highness?" Troy asked innocently.

She glanced around furtively and lowered her voice. "We're trying to keep from alerting anyone of the threat, but you were practically spoon-feeding Paris that something is wrong."

"You said we needed to capture Nemo before sundown, right?" Troy asked.

"Yes, but if he _were_ Nemo, you'd have just given away _everything_!"

"But how are we supposed to find any leads if we don't start digging?" Troy asked. "And you have to admit, he's got motive."

"Hector just confirmed to me that Paris was with him the entire time the castle was under siege. He also confirmed that Paris was in the water yesterday after Straw Hat knocked him and everyone else off of Krieg's ship. He can swim, Troy. He's not the one."

"Princess, I…"

"Enough Lieutenant General!" Helena snapped. "And you can forget about wearing a little porcelain ring to our match. What good does it do, repressing your powers, if you're just going to use them anyway?"

So she knew.

"You'd better pull out all the stops, Troy," Helena told him. "Don't make a fool of my father for his endorsement."

So she realized she couldn't escape the Will either.

He couldn't help a small, ironic chuckle as she walked away. She noticed a lot, that Princess. Sometimes it just took her a while.


	30. Chapter 30 - Dionysus' Dance

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: yeah, stats are down again. I was looking forward to a record breaking month. I can't tell you what a cool feeling it was to have 500+ views on my story in just one week. (ok, I know for some authors that's small potatoes, but for me it was a big deal!) Fortunately reviews are still coming through, so my reviewers can review without fear that their reviews won't be reviewed. (say that five times fast).

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Also, look up the word Sparagmos if you want to know why Helena gets super creepy when she uses that attack. Right. Carry on!

* * *

Ch. 30 – Dionysus' Dance

Sunlight blinded Helena as she marched confidently into the arena for the last time that day. She quickly put on a smile as her people cheered for her. It was time to put Troy to the test; to put herself to the test. True to her conversation with Zoro, she was determined not to let him off easy.

As the light cleared from her eyes she caught sight of Quintilian speaking animatedly with Troy on the other side of the arena. She narrowed her gaze at him and he quickly backed away, nearly tripping over Ajax, the cupbearer on his way out.

The boy held a cup of ceremonial wine, something both contestants were to drink from before the match as a sign of good will. Troy and Helena met in the middle of the arena.

"Well, this is it," Helena told him. "Your last chance."

"I'm not worried," Troy replied. "I've worked it all out, Princess Helena, with help from your friend Roronoa."

Troy took the cup and raised it to her in toast.

"To us," he said, taking a sip and then handing it to her.

"To us," she replied. As she brought the cup to her mouth, Troy gave a little start as though he had just realized something. He lashed out as she tasted the wine, striking her in his rush to knock the cup from her hands, but she didn't feel it. Her eyes lost their focus as the cup clattered to the ground.

* * *

Hector watched the proceedings with nerves on high alert. His fears were confirmed when Helena staggered and Troy put himself between Helena and the young cup bearer.

"That was real wine?!" Hector spat. "Who switched it out?!"

Troy urged the boy to run, drawing his blades. The boy complied, but Helena didn't move from her slumped posture, hands nowhere near her swords. She looked a little creepy, but harmless. All the same, Hector started to put down roots.

"No, General!" Troy shouted to him, his swords still held at the ready. "I can handle her. This is my fight."

Helena giggled stupidly. "Oh, Troy Boy, you can't handle me," she sloshed. "Go ahead. Gimme yerrr best shot."

To Hector's surprise, Troy did not hold back. They didn't know if Helena possessed her sword talent when drunk, but the Lieutenant General must have been desperate to take advantage of the possibility that she didn't. –Desperate enough to hurt her even. He lashed out with both blades at top speed.

Hector didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified to discover that Helena was in some ways even more formidable drunk than she was sober; just like Leda. With swords still in her sheaths, she easily moved and swayed around Troy's attacks.

" _Dionysus Dance_ ," she giggled. "Hmm, jus' like old times, huh? Hic!"

* * *

The match had Zoro on tenterhooks. He and the crew had found front row seating right near the short, stone walls surrounding the ring. Though the rest of the crowd had emptied the first five rows or so in fear of what Helena was capable of, Zoro stood clutching the wall in both fear and anger.

Helena dodged well, but she wasn't strategizing. At this rate, Troy would find a way to win, and there would be no honor in the victory. Troy realized that, right? He wouldn't have spiked the cup on purpose would he?

As Helena continued to dodge unarmed in what she'd christened her 'Dionysus Dance,' Zoro soon recognized some of the movements as actual dance patterns, not remotely modified for sword fighting. Troy saw them too. Easily predicting her drunken mazurka, her long time dance partner brought down his sword just when she kicked out, slashing her in the thigh.

"Helena!" Zoro found himself shouting. Troy really had no control. His desperation was as terrifying as Helena's inebriation.

"She'll bleed out fast there!" Chopper cried. "Someone has to stop the match!"

"But then she'll have to marry that jerk!" Sanji fumed.

"She's immortal, remember," Zoro reminded them as calmly as he could manage. He sat back, at least appearing to regain his cool. "Whatever happens, she'll be alright."

Zoro couldn't root for Troy anymore. Not after he was willing to attack her when she was drunk and weaponless. To his surprise, her people thought otherwise. They exuberantly cheered Troy's name, oblivious to the danger Helena was in. Robin had been right when she said the people favored the Lieutenant General. To them, if this was what it took for him to finally beat her, so be it. This was the culmination of a love drama several years in the making.

"Yeah, yeah," Helena said. She didn't seem to notice the pain. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! So you got first blood, Troy Boy. I was goin' easy. Come at me agin, I dare ya."

When he swung at her again, she drew her dagger, blocking both swords.

"You think you've levelled up past this, eh?" Helena taunted, and she pushed him back without finesse. Troy tumbled away from her to land on his rear. "Well, you thought wrong, ya devil. I wish I had a regler dagger on me, to show you I don't never need no sea prism to put you in your place."

She swung the dagger a few times in front of her, staggering. Troy used the opportunity to get to his feet. She blinked at him in the bright sunlight.

"Now you hold still. Both of you," she informed him, leaping into the air with one kick of her powerful legs. "Maenad Meteor!"

She crashed to the ground, gracelessly smashing her dagger into the place where Troy had been moments before. Not only did Helena leave a small crater, she split the earth, sending a spider web of cracks into the stone bleachers. Zoro realized now why everyone had backed up to a safe distance; he hoped she wouldn't draw any of her larger, stronger blades.

Despite the danger, the crowd went wild. Apparently even though they wanted Troy to win, they didn't think less of Helena for her new, drunken sword style.

"Oopsie. Too slow!" Helena chided herself, standing to slump lazily backward as she looked around for Troy amidst spiraling clouds of residual dust.

"Helena," Troy's voice came from behind her. "I'm sorry."

He attacked her from behind, the coward. His bad form was met with thunderous applause from the crowd. He didn't get her though; Helena swayed and side-stepped him, her dagger arm flailing.

"I thought I told you to call me 'Princess'!" she reminded him. By sheer luck, her flailing arm caught him with the butt of her dagger to the back of his head as he passed. The Lieutenant General crumpled and did not get back up.

Helena stood over him a moment, nudging him with her toe as silence settled throughout the arena. "Hey. Heeey!" she said. "C'mon Troy, quit playing. That was the shortest fight everrr."

Disappointment hung palpably in the air. Frankly, Zoro found the silence insulting. Helena had just won fair and square when the odds were against her. However badly the kingdom wanted Troy as King, they ought to be impressed with the sovereign they had.

"YEAH, SWORD PRINCESS!" Luffy cried out suddenly.

Trust that fool to do the right thing. Zoro and the rest of the crew and the whole crowd turned to look at him.

"PRINCESS CHAN!" Sanji decided to pitch in with a whistle.

"You guys are doing it wrong," Zoro muttered. He cleared his throat and shouted:

"HAIL THE SUN QUEEN!"

Thankfully his crewmates came to his aid, or he was about to feel pretty stupid. They chanted it a few more times with him as the stadium lagged in fervor. Helena looked up at the pirates, blinking drunkenly, but then she raised her dagger into the air, and the rest of the stadium at last took up the call with gusto. She grinned.

"Alright, Princess; party's over," Hector said, spilling over the judges' table in a wave of roots and branches. The moment he got close enough to grab her, she turned and accidentally swiped at him with the dagger, nicking him.

"Whatchu say, General Door? The party's'right here!" she slurred, turning to blink at his prone form. "Hey, you're not sleeping too, General Dork…ha! Dork…cause it sounds like Door…"

Andromache quickly came to his aide. Though Zoro had _heard_ that Helena had surpassed her teacher, it was another thing entirely to see a drunken Helena accidentally disarm the Lieutenant with nothing but a dagger.

"We havin' fun yet?" Helena laughed cheekily.

"Zoro, her wound," Chopper pleaded. "She's got to stop moving."

He could see what he had to do, he just really, really didn't want to do it. Not publically. Not _again._ Unfortunately, it had rapidly become apparent that there was no other way.

Zoro swung over the stone wall separating the crowd from the arena. Helena noticed him immediately and started to giggle stupidly.

"Aw, Zoro, you wanna dance too? I thought you'd never ask."

The crowd booed him with zeal. He ignored them.

"Get back," he warned Andromache and Hector. They picked up Troy and retreated. "Helena, ya done good. You can put your weapons down now, the fight is over."

He didn't really think talking to her would work, but he figured it was worth a shot.

"But it ended so quickly," she whined. "Everyone's here for a show. – guess it's up to us now, huh?"

Zoro smirked, realizing that he was actually looking forward to the challenge. Mentally blocking out the sound of the crowd, he tied his bandana and drew all three swords.

"Guessw're gettin' serious," Helena slurred. "Four swords'en." She couldn't seem to catch the blades in her toes with her usual grace; the handstand ended with her flat on her back laughing. "Ok, two swords fer me," Helena said, clumsily abandoning the dagger for a rapier as she stumbled to her feet. "Ready you handsome? Silenus strike!"

She sent a powerful slashing attack a few feet in the wrong direction, missing him entirely. It completely shattered the stone wall where it hit, cutting into the raised seating and forcing his friends to take cover.

"Maenad Meteor!"

Zoro had allowed himself to be distracted by the aftermath of the slash, and so didn't move in time to dodge the aerial attack. His blades met both of hers head on, and he grunted in pain and shock as the powerful blow pushed him to his knees and through the ground, breaking the stone around him.

He pushed back with a yell, and she flipped away with the momentum. She landed squarely on her backside and Zoro winced on her behalf. –she probably couldn't feel it fully, drunk as she was, but that had to have bruised her tailbone.

Zoro stumbled from his aching knees to his feet, acutely wishing he had moved out the way of that last attack instead of blocking it. She remained on her backside, looking stunned, and he approached her carefully. Perhaps she was starting to calm down.

"You ok?" he asked.

She stared up at him, blinking senselessly. "Ow," she informed him, staggering to her feet with her swords hanging passively at her sides.

Without warning she lashed out again, so fast even he was caught off guard. He did his best to block her, only to have her forget she didn't have her foot swords. She slammed a strong but clumsy kick into his jaw, dislodging his mouth sword. He should have dodged it, but at the same time she'd brought down both her rapiers at once. She overshot, hitting him in the wrists with the hand-guards of her swords. In seconds she had completely disarmed him by sheer, drunken luck.

"Hey, that should have cut both yer arms off," she observed, blinking at him. "How are they still there? Lemme try again." She swung, hitting nothing but stone as he dodged away. "Haaay! Hold still."

He tasted blood; she may have chipped one of his teeth. As he backed away from her he became aware that his confidence going into this match was far from justified.

"Dionysus' Dance – Bacchanalia!"

He found Helena dancing around him, swinging the rapiers with reckless abandon. Fortunately it was completely uncoordinated, and he was able to dodge easily enough. However, the Bacchanalia worked her into some kind of frenzy, both increasing her strength and making her less lucid.

"Sparagmos," she rumbled at the low end of her register. She had a demonic look in her eye, and he backed up. If drunk Helena had just turned into possessed Helena he might be in need a stiff drink himself before all this was over.

She leapt toward him with both swords pulled back behind her head for a dismembering strike. He stepped forward and caught both her hands over the hilts of her swords, struggling to keep her from lowering the blades.

She growled with exertion, trying to throw him. They were about the same height, but he had the stronger build. He saw the same determination in her face that she'd had trying to lift the huge weight in her gym. Though he reminded himself that she had only been able to lift it one inch off the ground, something about the Bacchanalia boosted her adrenaline. Twisting her straining arms, she tossed him aside.

She staggered at last on her wounded leg, and he saw his chance. As luck would have it, she'd tossed him right beside his swords.

"Oni Giri!"

He performed the demon slash with the back of his blades, knocking into her ribs with enough force to wind her. She collapsed, and blood loss from the leg wound took care of the rest. She didn't get back up.

Zoro turned back to check on her as the crowd booed him loudly. Idiots. Tossing her swords aside in case she opened her eyes, he bent to hoist her over his shoulder but Hector got to it first. Resisting the urge to raise a rude gesture to the stupid crowd, he watched Hector follow the sprinting deer form of Chopper out of the stadium.

Despite the jeers, he found himself smiling. Even drunk, Helena hadn't lost her integrity as a swordsman. If she ever learned to control that strength, she'd be unstoppable. Troy didn't even come close. The weak coward didn't deserve her.

If only something could be done about King Cygnus' Will.


	31. Chapter 31 - Finding Nemo

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Yeah, I did just name this chapter after a Disney Movie. I know you've all been thinking it, but Nemo is actually the Greek word for Nameless.

Hope all my readers have a Merry Christmas!

* * *

Ch. 31 – Finding Nemo

Andromache watched at Helena's bedside, trying to determine if she ought to wake her. After all, the sun was starting to set. Their investigation into Nemo had proven fruitless, and they were running out of time. Besides, her coronation was rapidly approaching and the Princess needed to get ready.

Experience with Leda's drunken rampages had taught her that it was best to let the Princess sleep it off. It shouldn't be much longer now, she reasoned. After all, it was only a little bit of alcohol that needed to work itself out of her system. Leda never had hangovers.

Andromache thought of the swordsmanship she'd just witnessed out of Roronoa Zoro and Troy du Noir. Everyone had now seen firsthand that Zoro truly had the strength to beat Helena and that Troy never would. Yet the Princess was set to be engaged to the Lieutenant General this evening, when the Will was read before the coronation. And Roronoa would be present when it happened! What a fiasco.

Part of her was tempted to be angry with herself for not being strong enough to stop Helena before Zoro had to intervene. That might have softened the situation somewhat. If Mihawk had seen it, he would have flicked her in the ear like he used to when they were kids. Andromache rolled her eyes at the thought of him. He and Andromache hadn't been on speaking terms for years. She had bluffed when she'd told Krieg that he would come to Ilium's aid when needed.

She had been strong too, once, but had given much of it up in choosing motherhood, first to Helena and then to Astayanax. She'd failed to make enough time for herself; no, she had _chosen_ to give that time to those who needed it. Mihawk wouldn't understand. She didn't have any regrets. Still…

"Genius like yours shouldn't be wasted, my Love," Andromache informed the sleeping princess, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "You don't need a husband. Ilium doesn't need an heir. Live forever as Ilium's Queen!"

She kissed Helena's forehead, then wept as she realized what she needed to do. Helena was running out of time.

* * *

Helena woke groggily to find herself already sitting upright in a stiff-backed chair, bathed and dressed in a floor-length, pristinely white chiton. It had long, split, flowing sleeves that hooked over her elbows and wrists - clearly this was meant to be more beautiful than practical. She could get tangled in those things in a fight. Why did her designers never consult her before coming up with this stuff?

Someone ran a brush through her damp hair. What time was it? Nemo! She went for her swords, but they were nowhere in reach.

"It's all right, Princess."

Andromache. Andromache was brushing her hair. The Lieutenant General was already dressed for the ceremony; a more formal version of her military attire.

"The match! Who…?"

"You won," Andromache informed her quietly. "But the Will will be read in less than an hour. We need to get you dressed, for both your coronation…and your engagement."

"How did I end up unconscious?" Helena asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "Nevermind that. The sun is going down! We have to…Ow!"

Andromache had stepped aside to allow a few servants to start styling the princess' hair. One of them had already poked her in the head with a hairpin.

"Sorry, your highness."

Helena stopped herself from saying more about Nemo in the presence of the servants. The red light of sunset tinted her walls, casting shadows that made her shiver. Again she reached for the comfort of swords that weren't there.

The servants and Andromache somberly went about their work, painting her face and styling her hair. She couldn't help the feeling that they were getting her ready for a funeral; her own funeral. Something told her that Nemo needed to be stopped. Now. Soon. She'd set the sundown deadline for a reason.

"Arms out, Love," Andromache said, helping her to her feet. Helena complied and then immediately wished she hadn't. Her surrogate mother had just trapped her in a corset.

"What _is_ this?!" Helena wheezed.

"Sir, wait," one of the servants said to Andromache. "Skirt and petticoat first. The corset goes over the top."

Before she knew what was happening they yanked several layers of skirts over her head. Helena eyed the enormous confection of silk and satin in horror.

"No," she gasped as Andromache went back to tightening the corset strings. "No no no no no! If I get attacked in this thing, I won't be able to move! I doubt I can even fit through the door!"

"Leave us," Andromache told the servants. They bowed and complied without any fuss. "You need to relax, Princess," she went on reassuringly. "We can't afford to panic. Nemo is playing dead, remember? We have no reason to believe he'll attack again tonight. "

"All the same, I want my swords."

"Yes, the designers figured it was part of your persona, don't worry," Andromache said, bringing them to her.

"These aren't my sheaths," Helena observed. Her sturdy cases had been replaced with delicate looking gold and diamond encrusted concoctions of white leather, supposedly to match the dress. They'd have to do, but Helena wasn't happy about it. She couldn't twist herself to belt them on, so Andromache did it for her.

The Lieutenant swore. "We forgot your shoes. Here sit on this stool; I'll put them on for you."

"Heels," Helena observed the golden lace up boots with little cheer. "And closed-toed, too. Andromache, this whole ensemble makes me entirely too vulnerable."

"I know," Andromach replied. "But it also makes you more powerful. Princess, you have to remember that you are to become sovereign monarch tonight. For all you have never wanted to admit it to yourself, for all you've had a good father who raised you to be confident in who you are, women are often perceived as less powerful than men. The more beautiful your face, the more space you take up, the taller you appear, the more _powerful_ you appear."

"But I am not going to become sovereign monarch, Ann," Helena told her. "My husband will be. _Troy_ will be."

"Not if I destroy this," Andromache said, pulling the Will from her bodice.

Helena stared. "How did you…?" She must have gotten it from the safe in her father's study.

"Helena, I am now convinced more than ever that Troy is not worthy of the crown, nor is he worthy of you."

The Princess rose to her feet, reaching out to the will, but Andromache stepped back, pulling out of reach. "Ann, if you destroy Father's Will you will be guilty of treason!" Helena pleaded.

"I have given Quintilian an older copy to read before the ceremony tonight. Hopefully he won't discover the switch before then; if he does, it won't matter. He'll have no way of recovering this." A lighter appeared in Andromache's hand. Its silver casing gleamed ominously in the dying sunlight.

"Treason is punishable by death! Please…!"

"Troy will never be strong enough to win your hand. Before I destroy this document, I need to know; are you in love with him as you once were, Princess?" Andromache continued calmly. "If so, your father's Will is perhaps the only way that you can be together."

"Ann, no…"

"Answer the question, Helena. Are you in love with Troy du Noir?"

"No! I'm not!" Helena said. "But Ann…!"

"Then this is the only solution," Andromache flipped open the lighter.

"Wait!" Helena said. Normally she'd easily be able to snatch something from Andromache. She was at least a head and a half taller than her surrogate mother. The stupid dress had caught on something though, holding her back. "I never expected to marry for love, remember? All I want is…"

"Someone who can protect you and someone you respect?" Andromache said. "Troy is neither."

"He has been both on more than one occasion," Helena insisted. "Desperation has made him what he is now. But that's not what's important. What matters is…"

Andromache clicked the lighter once, twice; it sparked to life.

"WHAT MATTERS IS I'VE ALREADY LOST ONE MOTHER!" Helena screamed. "PLEASE! I WON'T LOSE YOU TOO!"

The dress finally came free, and Helena fell into Andromache, embracing her fiercely. The Will and lighter fell harmlessly to the ground.

"You idiot…" Andromache chided.

"I didn't wear Apollo's mask for you to throw your life away," Helena told her. "Don't you dare do something stupid like that again. That's an order."

* * *

Clutching the Will, Helena swept through the halls of the palace as quickly as she could manage in high heels and an enormous dress. Andromache followed her silently until they reached the throne room. Before entering, Helena peeked through the door. It would be best to be seen by as few people as possible, and she'd be hard to miss dressed as she was.

"Guests should be allowed to enter in about fifteen minutes," Andromache warned her. "Be quick."

Helena nodded. She spotted Quintilian standing near the throne in his best robes. He wore a smug smile, and higher platform sandals than usual in an attempt to make himself taller. (The man was even shorter than Andromache without them.) In one hand he held the older copy of the Will, which had been re-sealed within a large parchment envelope.

The Princess' goal was to return the new Will to him before the ceremony. She had a half-baked excuse ready. Before she stepped out into the throne room, however, she was distracted by the Straw Hat pirates, Robertus and Gloriadne.

"What are they doing in here?" Helena whispered to Andromache.

Andromache smiled. "I believe they are being taught the minuet."

"What? But they're pirates! They don't do stuff like…stuff like…"

"Stuff like namby-pamby court dances?" Andromache asked. "Well, but when they were told it was required for them to attend your coronation they were more than happy to oblige."

Helena glanced back at the pirates. They didn't look like they were minueting or anything close to it at present. They all stood in deep discussion with the court dance masters, with Nami leading the conversation, waving some papers around.

"All I'm saying is it's possible these were somehow tampered with," Nami went on. "Someone wanted to kill us. They changed our events, and put our signatures on things we didn't sign up for."

"Alright, give us a moment to get the powers we'd need to check it for you," Robertus conceded. "But Miss Nami, please don't be disappointed if we don't find anything. If a document is tampered with, usually there'd be some type of residue behind. How do you erase ink, after all?" He and his wife disappeared, dancing away together hurriedly across the marble flooring.

Helena decided this was a conversation she wanted to be a part of. She tried to open the doors as quietly as she could, but with her dress being the sparkly, gemstone-laced, silken monstrosity that it was, she couldn't help being the sudden center of attention.

"Your majesty," Troy said, approaching her and making a short bow. Helena hadn't even seen him in the room. For having just lost his final match with her, he looked entirely too chipper. She hadn't found out the details of their fight, nor why she couldn't remember them, but he wasn't allowed to be this happy right now. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Troy!" she replied caustically. "What are you doing here?"

"I was helping Robertus and Gloriadne teach your friends." He leaned in confidentially. "I'm afraid some of them might have two left feet."

"Yes, but Nemo! You should be investigating…!"

"Don't worry," Troy reassured her. "You will be safe tonight. We've taken extra precautions. Come. Join us for a dance before the other guests and foreign dignitaries are shown inside."

"No thank you," Helena replied. "The queen does not dance on her coronation, remember?"

"But the coronation hasn't started yet," Troy said. She ignored him.

"Nami-San; what were you discussing with Robertus and Gloriadne?" Helena asked, approaching her.

Nami held up the sign-up sheets. "I just want to check something. You know they have the ability to move ink on paper, right?"

"Yes," Helena replied, glancing down at the Will in her hand. Troy noticed it for the first time.

"Your highness, what's that?"

Robertus and Gloriadne returned before she answered. "Raqueline and Hector were easier to find than we thought," Gloriadne said. Hector had followed them in. "And that's not true. We can't move ink on paper."

"Wait, but my sea charts…!" Nami started.

"We can't move ink on paper," Robertus repeated. "We simply help the paper remember where the ink already was, and the paper does the work. If you would, Miss Nami."

She handed over the sign-up sheets, and the dance masters took the small stack of paper between them, each clasping it with both hands. After a moment with their eyes closed in concentration, a swirl of dust puffed out of the documents, accompanied by the sound of discordant violins.

"What on earth?" Gloriadne cried. She and Robertus immediately dropped the stack of papers. They scattered across the floor, and despite the couple's efforts, remained unchanged. There was no way of knowing what the original events were supposed to be.

"Eris," Nico Robin pointed out quietly. "The Goddess of Discord must have tampered with them."

Everyone stared at her, and she responded with a wry smile:

"It's amazing what you'll find when you take a free moment to read."

Helena didn't have time to contemplate why the Goddess of Discord would want to mess with the Straw Hats. She took a step toward Gloriadne with the Will in one outstretched hand:

"Please," she found herself pleading. "Please, can you see if anything has happened to this?"

"His Majesty's…?" Robertus sputtered, but his wife silenced him with a look. They took the Will as they had the sign-ups, holding it between them. After a moment the paper rippled and the ink started to move and swirl.

Helena almost couldn't believe her eyes. The two clauses completely transformed back into words that she recognized as her father's.

"Well look at that," Robin observed. "The Crown Princess is to obtain supreme executive power upon the day she is crowned Queen. She will maintain sovereignty should she wed."

"She is only to wed the man who can defeat her with the sword, per her oath to the gods," Zoro also read. He shot her a smile, and she felt relief wash over her in a wave.

"Papa, I knew it…" she found herself sobbing aloud. Andromache placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like you're out of luck," Zoro said perhaps unnecessarily to Troy. The Lieutenant General had a look of shell-shock. He didn't respond to Zoro's goading, however.

"No… he wouldn't," he babbled, "I never thought he would do something like this. He always just used it to make his work easier…"

"Who wouldn't what?" Helena asked.

Quintilian, who had watched their proceedings with interest, had started to walk toward them. He must not know entirely what had just transpired, or he wouldn't be smiling.

"Troy?" Helena prodded.

"Quin. My father. He has a devil fruit." Troy said in a quiet rush as Quintilian came closer. "I thought you knew. He had it when I got back from the marines. The Ink Ink fruit. He can manipulate anything that is dark like…dark like ink…"

"Dark…?" Helena's eyes widened. "Dark like ink."

"Oh gods…" Troy swore, meeting her gaze. "Nemo."

"He can manipulate blackness?" Helena hissed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Troy said. "He always used it on such a small scale. I never realized…But it makes sense. He can manipulate more than ink…" He spun toward his adoptive father and without hesitation punched him squarely in the face, sending him sprawling. "How dare you?" he breathed.

"Son, what…?" Quintilian gasped through a broken nose.

"How dare you change the Will? And you murdered His Majesty to enact it, didn't you? –Murdered hundreds of people in an attempt to make me look like a hero. Did you think I would thank you later? – did you think I would thank you for torturing the woman I love?"

"What in blazes are you talking about?" Quintilian spluttered. "I am nothing if not loyal to the crown. Are you suggesting…?"

"LIAR!" Troy spat, leaping on top of Quintilian. He drew back to punch his father again. Quintilian reached up defensively and caught his wrist.

"TROY!" Helena screamed. Upon coming in contact with the lawyer, the skin of Troy's exposed wrist started to turn black as though someone had broken a pen beneath Quintilian's fingers. Hector immediately put himself between Quintilian and the Princess, and Andromache leapt forward, a pair of sea prism handcuffs at the ready.

Troy pulled back in apparent fear, gazing at his shaking, now blackened fist. Slowly the blackness faded from his skin. He and Quintilian met eyes, and a look of understanding crossed the lawyer's face.

"You little traitor," Quintilian breathed as Andromache cuffed him. "I have done everything for you! And this is how you repay me? By throwing me under the chariot?! Princess, don't believe a word he says, he's…!"

Helena pushed past Hector, drawing the one sword she could comfortably reach in her royal trappings; Peleus. Holding the Queen's Sword to the side of Quintilian's face, she stood in all her regal splendor actually grateful to look the part of monarch. In her wrath, she _felt_ like a queen, like a _tyrant_ , and she wanted nothing less than the blood of the man who had killed her father.

But her father had taught her better than that. "Quintilian du Aeschylus," she said in as emotionless a voice as she could muster. "You are hereby charged with regicide, mass homicide, and high treason. You will stand trial before a secret tribunal, and should they find you guilty of any one of these crimes you will be executed like the coward you are, alone and without glory. Nemo's death will remain in our history books as an act of heroism performed by Lieutenant General Troy du Noir.

"General Hector, Lieutenant Andromache," Helena turned to them. "Escort him to a sea prism holding cell. Place some of your strongest men to guard him."

Hector and Andromache saluted, then grabbed Quintilian roughly by the arms and started dragging him away.

"Princess, please…" Quintilian pled. "Have mercy and let me speak! I can explain…!"

"Save it for the tribunal," Andromache snarled.


	32. Chapter 32 - The Pirate and the Queen

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Got this up later in the day than anticipated. My apologies! -and I won't be getting another chapter up until next year!

...

...

...you know, because New Year's Eve is coming up and all...

yeah, ok, go read the story.

* * *

Ch. 32 – The Pirate and the Queen

"Alright, pay up," Zeus said in the throne room of Olympus. "Every single one of your bets ended up being completely wrong, as I said. And I didn't use the Fates to predict any of it!"

A group of grumbling gods brought him his due; servants and various tokens and prizes. They piled them up around his throne, servants and all.

"I said the Doctor would be successful at whatever he did," Apollo started.

"Oh, but he wasn't successful at being the hunter's prey, was he?" Zeus replied. "He faked his death; I'd say he was rather unsuccessful at dying. As was the sniper! How wonderful to retain my throne."

Zeus made a show of rubbing his bottom into the cushion on his marble throne, settling in with gusto to demonstrate just how comfy his chair was.

"Come on, Athena, Aphrodite – you were wrong as well," Zeus chided. "Roronoa beat her, but she was too drunk to make him an offer! I didn't even plan that one. –Too delightful."

Athena handed over her bet without further complaint. She had her mind on other things.

As her father, Zeus wasn't entirely heartless. "Would you like me to consult the fates?" he asked generously. "The games are over."

"But not the 72 hours," Athena replied. "Anyway, they still haven't asked any of the right questions. Her fate remains the same according to my calculations. She will be dead before dawn."

"You have grown fond of the little princess," Zeus observed. "Perhaps too fond. Mortals come and go, you know. And death is not so bad."

Hades turned to look at him with that blank, white mask of his, and Zeus pointedly didn't return the gaze. Sometimes his brother just _liked_ being creepy, he'd decided, for all he was always so rigid and solemn.

"She's not the Princess anymore," Athena said. "She is the Queen. They are crowning her now. And you know what I have invested in her, from the time she was small. She still has so much to offer. Ilium _needs_ her." She turned to her owl, Socrates, stroking his fluffy feathers. "Isn't that right, _Soso_?"

The owl hooted contentedly in response.

"I have tried communicating with Roronoa, haven't I boy?" she asked the bird. "He is too bull-headed to listen to me or put stock in his dreams. Perhaps…hmm…perhaps I am focusing on the wrong pirate. His fate is the most entwined with hers, but his crew's fates are inevitably entwined with his." She stood. "Come, Socrates. We've a party to attend."

"Now Athena. Remember the rules," Zeus warned. "No meddling with free will, and no giving answers to important questions they don't ask."

"I know," Athena replied. "Don't worry, father. I will leave the humans in charge of their own fates."

* * *

Zoro couldn't help the feeling of awe at seeing Helena now. The enormous crown framed her head like a halo; a glittering, fiery, orange-gold testament to her wealth and power. Jeweled chains of office looped her neck, barely obscuring the scar she no longer hid on her collar. A long, velvet, feather-lined cape graced her shoulders. It had trailed behind her as she processed in, and now twisted gracefully in front of her feet as though she posed for a portrait as she greeted a long line of dignitaries.

He'd seen her in the dress earlier, but she'd looked uncomfortable in it then. Now she looked, well, radiant. The whole ensemble was meant to evoke the sun, and it succeeded. Fire opals, rubies, orange and yellow tourmaline, diamonds – all had been sewn into the very fabric. Nami was practically salivating.

"She's so sparkly," she observed to no one in particular. "Where does she get off, putting us in rags like this?" She indicated the perfectly nice evening gown Helena's people had provided for her.

"Well she _is_ the Queen," Usopp responded needlessly, adjusting his spiffy tie.

"Forget everything I've ever said, Marimo," Sanji said, leaning over to him. "She's not your girl. She's way out of your league."

"Slow on the uptake as always, Love Cook," Zoro replied, rolling his eyes. He caught sight of Luffy, who wore a strangely miffed expression on his face, and an owl feather in his hat. –A grey owl feather.

"Luffy, where'd you get that?" he asked.

"Some weird lady with an owl on her shoulder," he grumped. "She asked the stupidest question."

"What?"

"She asked what I'd do if death came for one of my nakama," he replied, arms crossed over his chest. "I told her I'd beat death up."

"Hey look!" Chopper cut in, pointing and jumping up and down in excitement. "That's Igaram from Alabasta who just got through talking to the Princess!"

"Queen," Robin corrected. "She's no longer a Princess, Doctor-San."

"You don't suppose Vivi is here?" Chopper asked the others.

Luffy had already taken off running, Chopper hot on his heels. Robin hung back while the rest of the group followed their captain with slightly more dignity than he.

"Ma ma ma my! Isn't this a surprise," Igaram said, greeting them with a bow. "I didn't think you of all people would be in attendance here. If only Princess Vivi had known, she might have made more of an effort to come."

"She's not here?!" Chopper, Luffy, Sanji, Nami, and Usopp said at the same time. Their depressed expressions would have melted the stoniest of hearts.

"I'm sorry!" Igaram defended. "The country is just recovering from a civil war, you understand. Neither she nor her father could be spared, so they sent me as a representative. How long will you be staying?"

"We leave tomorrow morning," Zoro told him.

"Hmm, then I don't suppose it would help if I sent for her. Our fastest ships can reach Ilium in about three days. I've only just arrived myself."

It was just as well, Zoro thought. They'd all just bid farewell to Vivi a couple of weeks ago. Seeing her again would just make it harder for everyone to refrain from actually kidnapping her this time.

"Anyway, how is Vivi-Chan?" Sanji asked. "Does she miss me terribly…?"

Chopper was distracted from the ensuing conversation as he caught sight of someone in line to greet the Queen. "Dalton-Sama!" he cried, dashing away.

"Hmm, it looks like we might run into more people we know here," Zoro observed. "Do we need to be careful?"

Igaram cleared his throat. "Ma ma ma! Well, that depends," he said. "How many kingdoms have you ticked off lately?"

"Only the ones that tick us off first," Zoro replied. "Oh, don't look now, but I think that's an official from the World Government talking to Helena."

"You should be fine if you're here," Igaram said. "I mean, I'm surprised you haven't been executed by Iliam already, but the World Government and its affiliates have no jurisdiction here. – By the way, how _did_ you escape execution? They're usually pretty thorough. You didn't lie about being pirates did you?"

"No, we're here by invitation," Sanji told him. "Special guests of Queen Helena-Chan. Mostly it's 'cause this one doesn't know how to treat a lady." He said the last part motioning to Zoro, who glared at him.

"You defeated her Majesty in a duel?" Igaram asked. "Wait til Princess Vivi hears about this. When's the wedding?"

"No wedding!" Zoro exclaimed, then said more sedately, "There isn't a wedding. No wedding. No. We are not getting married."

"Careful," Sanji muttered, "Protest too much and people might think you've changed your mind."

"I'm just sick of people asking me that," Zoro felt the need to explain.

Igaram laughed. "You don't have enough in common anyway," he said. "You look nothing alike."

"Having something in common doesn't mean you have to look alike!" Zoro exclaimed. He still hadn't quite recovered from meeting Igaram's wife, Terracotta back in Alabasta.

"Ah, I think I see Lieutenant Andromache," Igaram said, unfazed. Was he even listening? "She is an old friend of the family. –If you'll excuse me."

For some reason the conversation left Zoro fuming. What did Igaram mean, they had nothing in common? He and Helena had plenty in common! – Unique sword styles, and, uh… well, maybe that was about it. She was pious and he decidedly wasn't. He liked a good sake and she couldn't hold her liquor for beans. He had total freedom to do whatever he wanted, and she was tied down by expectations and responsibility. Even their dreams were different kinds of dreams. She wanted nothing more than to see Ilium prosper. He wanted to become the world's best swordsman. Her dream involved sacrificing herself for the good of everyone around her; his only involved himself.

In other words, he was a pirate, and she was a queen. More separated them than he realized.

"I need some air," Zoro muttered, turning to leave. Sanji raised his eyebrow at him.

"Too stuffy in here?"

"Yeah, 'specially with you around, Dartboard."

"Don't get lost!" Sanji called as Zoro walked away.

* * *

As if he'd get lost. It was a straight shot from the throne room to the outside. He wasn't going far. Grumbling internally at the idiot-cook, he made his way through crowds of well-dressed people to the outside, and quickly loosened his restrictive ascot tie.

A light mist hung in the night air. Zoro had learned by now that Ilium usually had something of a fog at night. It rolled off of the harbor, and generally reached within the walls. Was that how Quintilian had spread darkness throughout the city? It looked like he couldn't _make_ darkness, but the things he touched could _turn_ black, thus coming under his control apparently. Did that include fog? Tonight it was just enough to make the air pleasant, but if it were heavy enough, perhaps that's how he'd blocked out the moon. And it had stopped at the walls, which were laced with sea prism. It made sense that it would create a natural barrier to his power.

It didn't matter. Quintilian had been caught. Ilium and her queen were safe.

He was grateful that the courtyard outside the palace doors was mostly deserted. He needed time to clear his head. Then he heard someone let out a muffled sob and he realized he wasn't alone. He glanced over his shoulder toward the sound, and saw Troy leaning against a pillar, his face toward the moon. A sweep of dark hair mostly obscured his face, but Zoro caught the reflection of tears on his cheeks. The weird thing was, he was still smiling that soft smile of his.

Well, the man had just discovered that his father was a deadly criminal, and had lost Helena yet again. He probably had some stuff to sort through. Embarrassed at having caught Troy in a decidedly private moment, he made to keep walking toward the city, but Troy called out to him:

"Roronoa…"

Zoro sighed and stopped.

"Roronoa, I am a sick man." Troy chuckled lightly, which sent a chill up Zoro's spine. For all Troy always had a calm demeanor, tonight it made him seem like he had a few screws loose. The emotional strain must have been too much for him. "I'd do anything for Helena. Even hurt her if it meant having her. Even arrest my own father. I wasn't always like this. What is wrong with me?"

Zoro didn't know how to answer. He'd unabashedly labeled Troy a coward after today's tournament; however, in seeing Troy take on his adoptive father to protect Helena, he'd found his opinion of him yo-yoing upward again. The man was complicated to say the least.

"Roronoa, I'm running out of time. Ilium needs me for her king or who knows what the World Government will do."

"You think removing tariffs is really going to change the problem?" Zoro asked. "The bad blood goes deeper than that, from what I understand."

"Oh don't worry. I've got plans," Troy chuckled again. "I cherish Helena. I cherish her dream. I want to see Ilium safe and prosperous. Trust me, I've thought all of this out. I just don't know if I'm strong enough to see it through."

"Well, that's up to you," Zoro told him. He started walking.

"How do you always do things with such resolve?" Troy called out after him.

"I just don't waste time questioning myself," Zoro replied. "I'm stepping out for a beer. You coming?"

"The fancy schnapps in there not good enough for you?" Troy chortled. "Nah, I'm good. I've got some unfinished business to take care of."

"Suit yourself," Zoro said.

* * *

Troy had seen a lot of horrors in his two years with the marines. He'd seen things he couldn't unsee that had changed him, toughened him, given him the resolve he needed to become a man. But none of it could have prepared him for the arrest of his father. He reminded himself that it was necessary; Helena's kingdom was at stake. He didn't think he had much of a heart left to bleed, but it bled for Quintilian in a way that he couldn't have foreseen.

Out in the courtyard he remembered the day Quintilian took him in, comforted him for his blood father's death. He remembered Quintilian explaining the king's decision to him, the patience he'd had in watching a five-year-old boy work through the torment. He remembered sitting at Quintilian's knee, learning law and justice, learning of the gods. He remembered the day he'd told Quintilian he'd fallen in love with the young princess, that he needed to win her hand at all costs.

Quintilian had been a model citizen, a model parent. Naturally no one would have suspected him of treason. Troy could hardly believe anyone believed it. But then, it was hard to deny one's eyes.

Guilt continued to torment him until he'd spoken with Roronoa, and he realized he needed to trust his own resolve. When Zoro had walked out of sight, Troy quickly turned back to the palace, and before he knew it found himself outside of Quin's cell.

"Troy, you ungrateful…" Quintilian started, but Troy cut him off:

"Shut up, old man," he asserted. Though he spoke quietly as always, his tone held a threat that silenced Quintilian immediately. "Don't say another word or I swear I will kill you here and now; no one will care, trust me."

Quintilian glowered at him between the bars of his sea prism cell. Still dressed up in ceremonial finery, he looked too refined and proper for a criminal. He hadn't been in prison long enough to look like a disheveled mess. That was good – it meant he had a chance. Maybe.

"Look, Quin. If you stay here, you're as good as dead. There's no way the tribunal will let you off." Troy produced a keyring and held it into the dim light. "Not a lot of people know about what's happened. So go. Run. Get as far from Ilium as you can."

Quintilian stood, a look of bewilderment on his face as Troy unlocked the cell, and proceeded to unlock his cuffs. Troy tossed the keys aside and embraced the small man, but then whispered dangerously in his ear:

"Leave. If you dare stay; if you dare come anywhere near the Queen, I will kill you myself."

Quintilian stared at him through those large, dramatic eyes of his. Then fear took hold and the small man fled, clopping down the corridor, now conveniently empty of soldiers.

Troy watched him go until he disappeared into the shadows; literally disappeared. Standing, the Lieutenant General left the cell, closing it behind him. He straightened his ceremonial garb and returned to the party with a clear conscience.

* * *

"Where were you?" Nami asked when Zoro accidentally found his way back to the throne room instead of finding a bar. The greeting line thing had finally ended, and Helena sat on her throne looking decidedly bored, though making a valiant effort to hide it. She must have been there for a while. "You missed your chance to talk to her. She was asking about you. – Sheesh, fix your tie. You look awful."

"So I'll go talk to her now," Zoro said. He had no idea how to tie the ascot again after loosening it. He left it alone.

"You can't. The dancing's already started. They're setting up for the next set," Chopper told him. "C'mon, Nami. You said you'd be my partner."

Nami grinned at him. "That's right. Let's go!"

Chopper grew into his human form and escorted Nami to the floor as they'd been taught to do by Gloriadne and Robertus. Scanning the room, Zoro noticed that Usopp also had a partner – one of his fans who thought he was a demi-god. He didn't see any of his other crewmates.

"You're going to go ask Helena to dance, right?" Sanji's voice came from behind him.

"What? No," Zoro replied flatly. "I don't dance."

"I believe dancing is a requirement," Robin put in. Zoro turned and saw that Robin had her arm through Sanji's. She was apparently his partner for the set. "That is why they made us take lessons. If you don't dance at least once, you'll put her highness to shame as her special guest."

"People notice those sorts of things?" Zoro asked.

Robin came away from the cook and immediately set about fixing Zoro's tie. The personal gesture caught him so off guard that by the time he got a hold of himself enough to wave her away, she had already finished.

"I imagine your absence would be the most conspicuous," she observed, giving the tie a little pat.

"She'll have to get over it," Zoro sulked, flinching away from her.

"Sheesh, you're seriously going to miss out on your last chance to spend time with her? You're more romantically constipated than I thought." Sanji sighed emphatically before going on. "Just ask the Queen to dance, Idiot. Or do you need me to do it for you?"

"You wouldn't," Zoro growled.

"Watch me," Sanji replied.

Troy's sudden input in from beside them prevented the otherwise inevitable scuffle:

"Don't do it," he said quietly. "It would be highly inappropriate."

"See, Idiot-Cook. You're 'highly inappropriate,'" Zoro shot back, using his fingers to make quotation marks.

"Not just that," Troy said. "The Queen is not to dance at her own coronation. It's not fashionable. The dancing is a performance for her enjoyment."

"What? But she's bored! Look at her," Zoro replied, motioning to her. "And she loves dancing! Why shouldn't she dance at her own coronation?" – it wasn't that he wanted to ask her to dance or anything, but this was Helena's party wasn't it? Heck, she should have the Mycenaen dancers here instead of this lame, slow, boring court dancing.

Troy shrugged. He looked more collected than he had when Zoro saw him last. – well, less crazy at least. "I don't make the rules. From what I understand, every court is like this. It started at Marie Jois several centuries ago."

"It's a way for the World Nobles to show their power," Robin observed quietly, and the three men turned to look at her. "They set what is fashionable, and make a laughing stock of those who can't keep up. It's an interesting way to keep the royals under their thumb. More than one Kingdom has lost trade agreements because they lost popularity at a royal ball."

"Ilium isn't even a part of the World Government," Zoro pointed out. "And they have a monopoly on Sea Prism. They don't need to keep up appearances. Why the charade?"

Troy didn't have an answer for him. Sanji and Robin just shrugged. Zoro turned back toward the throne and squared his shoulders but hesitated to take the first step.

"Don't do it," Troy warned.

"Do it," Sanji advised.

"Too late," said Robin.

\- for someone had already approached her highness' throne. With the all the confidence of an oblivious, charismatic idiot, Captain Monkey D. Luffy extended his hand toward Queen Helena by way of invitation.

"Dance with me, Sword Princess," he grinned.

The throne room fell silent in the loudest possible way. Orchestra strings screeched to a halt. Conversationalists gasped noisily in unison and bit their tongues. Someone tripped into the punch bowl. No one moved for what felt like a long time. A disembodied cough echoed through the silence.

Queen Helena du Cygnus et Leda, Daughter of Ilium of the line of Prometheus, stared at the pirate for a painfully protracted moment, expression wide-eyed. Luffy didn't move except to grin a little wider. For a total idiot, he actually looked ridiculously charming. – charming enough to charm Her Majesty. She stood and took his hand, smiling.

"I would be honored, Captain," she said.

Luffy led her to the floor, where the rest of the dancers immediately cleared a space. She turned to the orchestra and nodded. In a flurry of sheet music, the musicians managed to right their chairs and music stands with surprising speed. Grand music filled the hall, yet no one else dared to move.

Luffy made an exaggerated bow, gesturing broadly in an unintentionally comical imitation of the rest of the royals. For all he might have been making fun of them, his candor and genuine good-will elicited a few delighted chuckles from the crowd, though these were immediately stifled.

Helena curtseyed back, her practiced grace in rigid contrast to the pirate's lack thereof. When they started the minuet, Zoro actually dared to believe that Luffy would manage to fake this. The captain took a few steps toward her, as they'd been taught, but that was as much of the choreography as he remembered. He paused with a look of confusion on his face. Helena took his hand as though to lead him where next to go…

…and Luffy started to improvise.

He swung Helena so fast that even in her heavy dress her feet left the ground. She stumbled when she landed, and he caught her, laughing.

"I think we'd best help him out," Sanji observed, offering Robin his arm.

She smiled at him and nodded, and together they made their way through the crowd, picking up Nami and Chopper on the way. Flanking their captain and his partner, the pirates bowed and curtseyed respectively, and started to do the steps correctly, thereby inviting others to do the same.

Unfortunately by then Luffy was a hopelessly lost cause. He had added flips and dips and spins and who knew what else to the otherwise sedate dance. Zoro might have been embarrassed on Helena's behalf if he weren't laughing so hard when her partner slammed her into Sanji, sending him flying.

Sanji wasn't the only casualty. Other couples who dared to pick up the dance soon found themselves at odds with the Captain and his queenly projectile. His stretchy arms meant no one was safe. By the time the music ended, and it ended early because they'd taken out the musicians by accident, Luffy and Helena had left a path of utter destruction in their wake. Dancers and servants and musicians, royals and emissaries and pirates lay scattered across the floor in completely undignified heaps.

Helena stood and straightened her crown, laughing her great heart out.

Luffy chuckled at her. They were two of the few people still standing. "Sorry," he said with an unapologetic grin.

"No, no, this is where you're supposed to bow and thank me for the dance," she informed him.

His grin widened and he did as she asked, with the same overstated pomp as earlier. "Thank you your royal swordliness," he said, sweeping his straw hat from his head.

She curtseyed, copying his energetic style, all dignity long gone. "Thank _you,_ Luffy-San," she said in a genuine tone, despite her now comically pompous manners. "It was an honor to dance with the future King of the Pirates."

"This is an outrage," Zoro heard one guest mutter. He turned and recognized the speaker as one of the Princes who had come to court Helena. What was his name? Prince Pompadour? – the pansy hadn't lasted the first round of the sword tournaments.

"Never in the history of the world has a coronation been so ignominiously disrupted," said another royal pain. "And I hear that gentleman is a pirate."

"The Queen herself invited him."

"A pirate, the special guest at a queen's coronation? No wonder it's such a disaster."

"What can you expect when you let the rabble in?"

"And she danced with him! A Queen, _dancing_? –With a _pirate_!? I never heard of such a thing."

"Let's get out of here before the crazy catches."

Anyone with fashion sense filed out of the throne room, leaving behind only those leaders and dignitaries who were laughing too hard to care what it all looked like. Igaram from Alabasta approached Queen Helena, offering her his hand.

"Ma ma ma! Your Majesty, on behalf of your Uncle, King Cobra of Alabasta, might I beg the next dance?"

"Of course, Igaram-San!" Helena responded. "I intend to dance the rest of the night. Only someone call _Homer's_ and tell them the Queen demands _real_ music in her hall, and _real_ dancing. Oh, and invite anyone and everyone from town! Invite the whole kingdom! Why celebrate with strangers when I ought to be celebrating with friends?"

Everyone cheered and clapped. Zoro smiled. It looked like Helena had gotten her reign off to the perfect start.


	33. Chapter 33 - The Kiss

Note from the Author: There is a kiss in this chapter. You've been duly warned.

* * *

Ch. 33 – The Kiss

To Helena's utmost delight, the throne room went from stuffy to stupendous in a quarter of an hour as the party from the streets of Ilium found its way into the palace. Music native to her country filled her halls, as well as the sound of laughter and loud conversation _._ The small orchestra, which had been comprised of native musicians to begin with, was more than happy to throw aside their sheet music to play tunes they had known since childhood. They gladly welcomed more musicians from town into their circle. Helena's favorite singers from _Homer's_ made it, which delighted her to no end.

The pirates were all right in the thick of the fun. Luffy and Chopper danced atop a table with chopsticks in their noses, surrounded by a clapping crowd. Sanji found some of the most beautiful Mycenaen dancers to teach him a few moves. Nami started some sort of poker tournament in the corner, which Andromache had just broken up. Usopp literally swung from the chandelier, singing along with the music at the top of his lungs, making up lyrics when he didn't know them, which was most of the time. And Robin looked on with her usual _je ne sais quoi,_ a glass of wine in hand _._

Helena could think of no better way to triumph over Nemo than to fill her palace again with joy at the close of the Funeral Games. To Hades with what the world thought of her or her kingdom! She would have it no other way!

True to her promise to Igaram, she spent as much time as she could on the dance floor. She'd danced with everyone from Hector to little Ajax, from Paris to Menelaus. She'd danced with Chopper and Usopp and Sanji as well as Luffy by now, but Zoro seemed to disappear whenever she was in need of a partner, the coward.

As luck would have it, she ended a set with Troy only to turn around and run right into Zoro. _Literally_. Her spring-loaded dress of hoop-skirted horror actually knocked him back a few feet. She had to grab his arm quickly before he found a way to disappear again:

"You, Sir, are not going to escape this evening without inviting Her Majesty to dance," she informed him point blank.

"Helena, I really don't think that's such a good id—!"

She didn't let him finish the word before she started dragging him out to the floor. To Helena's surprise, the other guests made a wide berth around them, and the room got very quiet, just like when Luffy had asked her to dance. Only this time, these were her friends and countrymen giving her the cold shoulder, not foreign nobles.

The smile left her face as she realized her mistake, and she stopped dragging him. Zoro gave her an "I told you so" look, but now must have realized there was no backing out. With a sigh of resignation, he took her by the hand and walked her to the center of the floor so they could at least take their places with some semblance of dignity.

* * *

Zoro hadn't been exactly _avoiding_ Helena all evening, just conveniently staying on the other side of the throne room whenever he could. – and hiding behind pillars or ducking under tables when she looked his way. Ok, and one time he did blend in with a round indoor topiary when she walked by (green hair could come in handy sometimes). Alright, so maybe he had been avoiding her.

His evasive maneuvers hadn't gone unnoticed by Sanji, who had promised to help him only to push him right into her just now. Before Zoro could escape, or murder Sanji, (preferably both) Helena had caught him. And now here they were, with everyone Helena cared about watching them through narrowed, judgmental eyes.

"Nice going," he muttered to her as the room cleared even more around them.

"I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't," he said through gritted teeth. Clearly she had forgotten how much her people hated him. "Helena, I don't dance." He'd learned some of the folk stuff with Troy, but only enough to immediately turn it into a sword form. Anyway, he wasn't about to prance and frolic in front of all these people.

"Alright," Helena said. She waved a servant over. "Please tell the maestro to play a minuet."

The servant bowed and scurried away as Zoro looked on in horror.

"No, you don't get it. I. Don't. Dance," Zoro pleaded in a harsh whisper.

"Didn't you learn to do the minuet from Gloriadne and Robertus?" Helena whispered back.

"Uh…" Zoro had a flashback to the dance lesson. Before Nami had brought up the question about the sign-up sheets, they hadn't accomplished much. He wasn't sure how the others had learned anything; he'd mostly stood around with a palm to his forehead as Luffy got tangled up in everyone.

The music started, so loud and sudden that Zoro and Helena both gave a little start.

"Well, bow you fool," Helena hissed, and Zoro complied. At least he knew how to do that much. He bowed stiffly like a martial artist, and she curtsied gracefully like a princess…er…queen. Well, now what? –Even Luffy had gotten farther than this.

When Helena looked up from the curtsey, she had a mischievous look in her eye. "The kata," she said. "Zoro, just do the East Blue Kata, more slowly, without a sword. I'll take care of the rest."

Right. The East Blue Kata. Slowly. Without a sword. …What?

Feeling completely idiotic, he lifted an arm as though lowering a strike in slow motion. Instead of blocking his invisible sword, Helena raised her hand to grasp his and followed it with slow, floating steps when he moved into the next position.

A crooked smile tweaked his lips.— The little genius. She'd already turned a dance into a sword form. Why not try it the other way around? It was lucky she was graceful enough for both of them; it actually made it fun to see what she'd do next. Before he knew it they had completed the kata-minuet once through without incident.

"Now what?" he muttered, realizing the music wasn't about to stop.

"Now you just start it over," Helena said.

"That's not so hard," he observed. He started from the beginning, this time with more finesse now that he knew what she was going to do.

"The court dances aren't _that_ complicated. I mean, they're _all_ repetitive like this," Helena told him. "I can't believe you couldn't learn them. You're a swordsman for pity's sake."

"Well, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to drag me out here," Zoro retorted.

When they'd done it through several more times, Zoro glanced around at their audience. No one else had started dancing.

"So…are they going to just keep staring at us?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Probably," she replied with a grimace.

"Aren't they bored yet?" he said. After all, they were doing the same thing over and over again. Not even a useful thing – just a dance. Then an idea struck him and it was his turn to grin at her mischievously. "I told you this kata had a more advanced form, right?"

"Right?" Helena replied slowly, suspiciously.

"Well, try to follow along, Prima Ballerina," he said.

And she did. The advanced form didn't faze her in the least. After they'd done that a few more times, he decided to start making stuff up to see if he could mess her up.

"I see what you're doing, and you're not going to get away with it," she snickered, skillfully avoiding an attempt to trip her up with a graceful little spin. –well, nothing she did was _little_ in that dress. It fanned out around her, nearly knocking him over instead. He took a step back just in time to avoid it.

"Careful," she told him with a wink, "Do a minuet poorly in court and you could be run out of town."

"Oh, yeah?" Zoro asked.

"It's been known to happen," she replied.

"Hmm…a pirate run out of town for dancing badly," Zoro mused. "You're right. That sounds pretty stupid. I'd better not risk it. I've been run out of town for much better reasons."

"Yes, I imagine you have a reputation to keep up," Helena observed. "Of course, if your captain can get away with massacring a minuet unscathed, than perhaps you can too."

"Is that a challenge?" Zoro asked.

"I'm afraid you've lost your chance," Helena told him, curtsying. He instinctively returned the curtsy with another stiff bow. "The music's over. I'm afraid you did beautifully, Zoro _-Sama_. You can't take back your performance now."

He straightened up from the bow and smirked.

"Now you take my hand and lead me from the floor," Helena prodded.

"What? You can't find your way on your own?" he joked, lifting a hand to her.

"On second thought, perhaps it's better if you _don't_ lead me anywhere," she observed, though she took his hand all the same.

As they turned to walk, they were surprised by the sudden applause and cheering that filled the room. Helena and Zoro glanced at each other in bewilderment.

"See, you should have danced with me a long time ago," Helena stage-whispered to him over the noise. "Now they love you."

"I'm not so sure," Zoro replied matter-of-factly. After all, the people were infatuated with their Queen right now. It was her they were applauding. "I'd better make my escape before you try to rope me into something like that again."

"Don't worry," Helena told him, "I need a rest. You sure know how to keep a girl on her toes. And believe it or not, moving in this dress is harder than weight training."

"I believe it," Zoro replied.

As he walked her the rest of the way off the floor, couples filed in for another set to a simple Mycenaen tune. Igaram met them with a broad grin.

"Ma ma ma!" he cried. "That was amazing! I've never seen that dance before. Where did you learn it?"

Helena made to respond but Zoro beat her to it. He couldn't resist:

"Oh, that?" he said with a perfectly straight face. He didn't put on airs, just said it point blank. "It's the latest from the Kingdom of Kata…lina. Everyone who's anyone knows it."

Helena snorted, then nodded emphatically. "Mm hmm," she affirmed, pursing her lips to keep from laughing.

"I'll have to make sure our dance masters pick it up for Vivi-Sama," Igaram said, apparently oblivious to the joke.

When he walked out of earshot, Helena finally released her pent up mirth, Zoro chuckling appreciatively along with her. When their laughter faded, a heavy silence settled between them. They exchanged a glance, but then found themselves staring out at the couples dancing on the floor.

"So you leave tomorrow," Helena started after a gravid pause, giving voice to the weighty thought that had struck them both. She squeezed his hand and he realized that though they had lowered their arms, he hadn't let go of her hand since he'd walked her from the dance floor.

Normally he would have dropped it in embarrassment. No, normally he never would have forgotten he held it in the first place! What was wrong with him? –But the gesture was so meaningful, and so subtle, her hand contracting around his, that he finally allowed himself to truly admit that he dreaded leaving her tomorrow morning.

All the same, he deliberately made to let go of her, but she held on more firmly. Lacing her fingers through his, she turned toward him. There was something she wanted to say, but she didn't rush to say it. She studied his face, trying to decide if it needed to be said at all.

"Zoro, I…" she started at last. "I'm really glad you came…"

"You didn't give us much choice," he stalled, forcing a smirk. "Special guests and all…"

"No, that's not what I meant." Her gaze faltered. Yeah, he knew what she meant. "What I mean is …"

She wasn't usually at a loss for words. After fumbling a few more times, she got a hold of herself. "I just wanted you to know that if things were different," she said with determination, looking him squarely in the face. "If you weren't a pirate and I weren't a princess…"

"Queen," he corrected. He had to look up to meet her gaze _._ Somehow she'd gotten taller than he. –High-heels perhaps. The crown made her seem taller still.

"Yes…queen. If you weren't a pirate and if I weren't a…queen. If the world were different….If things were different…"

She was rambling again because she didn't want to finish the thought. And he thought of a simple way to keep her from saying what neither really wanted said.

He kissed her.

Yeah, it was a stupid thing to do, right there in front of everyone. And he wasn't even excited or nervous about it, just…sad, because it wasn't the beginning to anything, it was an end. Even as he did it he realized he'd thrown away what little time they had left together by taking things too far. He was determined not to regret it, though. He had to do it. He couldn't call himself a man otherwise. Helena had taken the lead in practically every way – she had asked _him_ to dance, had invited him to spend time with her in training, had held his hand, had even rescued him a few times. Heck, she'd even proposed. He liked and admired her confidence, but it was his turn to do the leading.

He didn't hold her there long. Just long enough to show her he wasn't a coward. Pulling away he met her gaze.

"I feel the same," he told her straightforwardly. "But if things were different, we never would have met."

His hand slipped from hers.

He turned and walked away.

 _That's the last I'll ever see of her_ , he told himself miserably, _If I turn back, I won't be able to move on._

He knew he wouldn't be able to forget that last look on her face. Her hand hovered near her mouth as though surprised at what he'd just done, but her eyes held this wretched kind of acceptance that made him feel worse for what he realized he was giving up; a woman who understood him. – an extraordinary person who cherished both him and his dream enough to let him go.

As he made his way through the couples on the floor, he brushed past Troy, who must have seen the whole exchange. He wore an air of betrayed bewilderment, perhaps the most expressive look Zoro had ever seen on him. It widened his eyes to the point that Zoro could actually make out his irises – they were unsettlingly mismatched, his right a startling shade of amethyst, his left a vermilion red. Zoro pointedly didn't meet his gaze.

"She's all yours, Romeo," he informed Troy with gruff sincerity.

Moving past Troy, he was a little surprised to notice he wasn't the only person heading for the door. The crew had dropped what they were doing – even Sanji had abandoned his partner – and were silently following him.

For all he wished they hadn't been watching, that they hadn't followed him, he knew he couldn't escape them now. He fought the urge to hide, to sink down and bury his head in his hands. They might find him like that, and he couldn't let them see him in a state of weakness. Out in front of the palace they found him as he had found Troy earlier that evening, leaning against a pillar and staring up at the waning moon. He was tear-free however, and he did not smile.

No one said anything. He expected Love-Cook at least to make some witty remark, but he just lit up a cigarette. As the silence dragged on, a few of them made themselves comfortable, sitting on the palace steps. They were waiting for him to tell them what he wanted to do next.

"Luffy," Zoro rasped at last. "We're leaving tonight."

"What?!" Nami protested. "They were going to restock our supplies in the morning. We can't leave early. I haven't gotten a log pose yet! And the _treasure_ we won…!"

"If we don't leave now, I will _never_ leave," he stated with a vehemence that silenced Nami immediately.

Luffy nodded. "We're leaving," he said simply.

"Robin, help me find the Log Pose exchange," Nami said quietly, walking off. "I'll meet you all at the _Merry._ "

"Chopper, let's get some supplies from the market," Sanji murmured.

Chopper took on his reindeer form and started after him, but not without glancing back at Zoro first. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't have a cure for this. Before he could form a word, Sanji coughed, drawing Chopper's attention back to him so he could see him shake his head.

"I'll start getting _Merry_ ready," Usopp said, starting after the rest.

Normally Zoro masked grief with anger, but he couldn't do that now. There was no one to be angry with. –Not Helena, not himself, not his crew, not even Troy. Luffy took a step as if to go after the rest of the crew. In reality it was to keep from seeing the tears that Zoro had finally let fall. Stopping with his back to his friend, Luffy spoke:

"I like her!" he said quietly, though with his usual energy and cheer. "I'm gonna ask her to join my crew."

Zoro grit his teeth to keep from making a sound. His captain had done him the courtesy of turning his back, but hadn't covered his ears. Zoro's tears remained silent. "Didn't you learn anything with Vivi? You know she can't," he managed to rasp.

"We could kidnap her," Luffy said with a grin in his voice.

"Stop it, Luffy! Don't tempt me!" Zoro snapped. "This country is her ship. She is their captain. You don't steal the captain of another crew!"

"We took Usopp!" Luffy pointed out. "He had a crew."

"Usopp came on his own," Zoro snarled.

"We took Sanji. He had a floating restaurant…"

"He was a _sous-chef_. What does that have to do with…?"

"We took Nami. She had a village."

"Now you're not even making sense!"

"We took Chopper. He had an Old Hag!"

"Luffy, if you don't shut up, I _will_ cut you."

"We took Robin, she had a…uh…"

"Shut. Up. Luffy!" Zoro was really angry now. Luffy just didn't know when to take things seriously. If there was a time the captain deserved to be slugged it was now. Zoro punched him as hard as he could in the side of the head.

Luffy's rubber gourd flew a good few feet before snapping back into place with a characteristic wobble. He turned to look at Zoro, a more serious smirk on his boyish face.

"That's more like it," he said.

Zoro stared at him, then realized Luffy had helped him find the angry mask he was used to wearing. The tears had stopped. He could move forward now, at least enough to board the ship. Luffy was an idiot, but he was a smart idiot.

He took a step into the night, only to stop at the sound of a scream.

A lot of screams, actually.

All coming from the palace behind him.

Despite his resolve not to turn back, he flipped around and immediately drew his swords. Luffy was already crouched into a fighting stance.

The palace had gone ink black.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note from the Author...again:** Ok, guys. I can't tell you how many times I have edited and reread and smacked my head on the keyboard over this chapter (that last one may have been figurative). I wrote parts of this long before NaNo, rewrote it FOR NaNo, and have rewritten parts of it since. I could rewrite it a million more times, and I don't think I'd ever really be satisfied. I want you to know as a fellow One Piece/Zoro fan, I admit to Zoro's being potentially out of character here (though I strove to make it work, and would be pleased as punch if you feel I haven't messed anything up too much).

See, it's part of Zoro's nature NOT to be romantic; he's supposed to be this perpetual bachelor, which is why we all fancrush over him, right? He's too cool to waste his time with the ladies, like a certain cook we know. But I set out to write a romance story, and somehow this kiss became a fixed plot point that I couldn't get rid of. While I played with the idea of a more comedic kiss (something awkward and slapstick and One Piece-esque), this stuck. After all Zoro, is supposed to be cool. It's a well-established part of his character. I thought the whole "never would have met" line fit his ride-off-into-the-sunset kinda nature (and that if Chopper had heard it, he'd get those sparklies in his eyes and be like "sooo cool!")

The kiss really isn't what I'm most worried about in this chapter. It's the crying. Zoro doesn't cry. And he most especially doesn't cry over women (except Kuina when he was a kid). We've only seen him cry once (as an adult) in the series, when Mihawk beat him at the Baratie. I confess, the only reason I kept the crying in there was because I really liked how Luffy made him un-cry. I love Zoro and Luffy's relationship.

Alright, I've made my confessions. Critique away! Please let me know if you liked/disliked how this chapter panned out, and what you would change if anything.


	34. Chapter 34 - Gods Save the Queen

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thank you to everyone who provided feedback (positive and negative) to the last chapter! Believe me, the last thing I want to do is make Zoro seem like a sap. After careful consideration of the responses, and a lot of rereading of the chapter I came to the conclusion that I will be keeping Ch. 33 the way it is (with perhaps only a few minor edits to clarify motivation when I find time to rework it a bit). Basically I feel like if I haven't made a case for Zoro and Helena having strong feelings for eachother (to the point that he might get a little emotional upon leaving her), then the problem doesn't lie in the last chapter so much as in the entire story, which would require more extensive surgery. - I'm still open to thoughts, though!

Well, here we go! Finally we're building to the final battle! Woot.

* * *

Ch. 34 – Gods Save the Queen!

A familiar, deep laugh rumbled from the blackened palace, echoing into the courtyard

"Oh, Helena, Helena, Helena," it said. "You little whore. And just when I thought you couldn't stoop any lower you sully those royal lips of yours. What can be expected of a Queen who dances with pirates? Perhaps you're not worthy of Troy after all."

"Luffy."

"Yup."

Luffy and Zoro ran at the darkened entryway. Neither wasted time. Luffy let loose a Gatling attack that hardly made a dent on the darkness, though it did crack the stone around it. Zoro's efforts proved equally fruitless.

"Oh, it looks like your little paramour is still outside," Nemo went on. "I thought the coward was long gone. Well, if he wants to suffer with you so badly I say let him."

"Zoro!" Luffy cried as a tentacle of darkness grabbed the swordsman and yanked him inside. The captain tried to stretch after him, but his arm ricocheted off of…nothing. It was so frustrating to see what looked like a shadow and not be able to pass through. He slammed his fists into it harder.

"Luffy, what…?"

Luffy turned to see the rest of the crew come running. They weren't the only ones. A bunch of folk from the city must have also heard the din, because they followed the pirates up the palace steps and quickly fell into useless hysterics.

Sanji was the one who'd spoken. He swore when he realized what was going on and launched at the door too, releasing a flurry of kicks that did nothing to dispel the shadow.

"We need light," Nami said. "Chopper, didn't you make those mushroom injection things?"

"Yes, but we can't use them," Chopper replied. "It's not close enough to sunrise! Whoever uses it will die."

"ZORO!"

That was Helena's voice.

"QUINTILIAN, STOP!" she screamed above the rest of the din. "OH, GODS. JUST LET HIM GO. THIS ISN'T HIS FIGHT."

Then the pirates heard it; Zoro's sustained cry of agony. He sounded just like Helena had when she'd been tortured before.

"I wonder if Nemo will break his back," Robin pointed out needlessly.

"PLEASE!" Helena begged hysterically. "PLEASE! JUST TAKE ME…!"

Whatever she'd been about to propose, her voice suddenly disappeared. She didn't scream or anything else, her voice was simply gone.

"HELENA!" They heard Zoro cry, voice laden with pain.

"Can light really pierce it?" Usopp asked shakily. He'd drawn a fire star, but Robin preempted him.

"Yes," she said simply. She crossed her arms over her chest and bowed her head. A moment later light flooded the palace as she used her powers to flip the breaker back on. She maintained her position, brow furrowed.

"It's dark down there," she said." The light must have been shattered again, and I'm guessing the guards are dead."

"He was planning this," Sanji said. "When did he escape?"

Luffy dashed into the palace, all the crew hot on his heels. They found Zoro on his feet and mostly alone in the middle of the floor. Looking the worse for wear, though thankfully not broken, he clutched a katana loosely in each shaking hand. He didn't look at them right away, just stared fixedly at one spot on the floor as he took in ragged, painful breaths through a scream torn throat.

The rest of the guests had been pushed against the far walls as though clearing a stage. Troy was the only one near Zoro. He knelt on all fours with both fists against the floor, at the same spot Zoro was staring at. He looked up at the Straw Hats before Zoro did.

"He took her," Troy stammered, clearly shaken. "He took Helena."

"Zoro…?" Usopp asked. "You okay…?"

"How'd he get loose?" Zoro rasped, looking directly at Troy.

"I have the same question," Lieutenant Andromache added, coming to stand with Zoro. "I just got a report that the men we had guarding him were all dismissed by a commanding officer. His cell was unlocked by one of our own."

Troy blanched. He suddenly found the point of one of Zoro's katana at his throat.

"You bastard," Zoro breathed. "When you said you had unfinished business to take care of it was with your father, wasn't it?"

Troy swore. "He was supposed to run," he mumbled. "I was just trying to do the right thing."

"The right thing would have been to let your father face justice," Andromache growled.

"No, the right thing would be to take his place," Troy murmured. "He did it all for me, don't you get it? He's probably still doing it all for me. I thought when he realized it wasn't worth it to me that he'd go. I was wrong. It's like I never knew him."

"Troy, so help me, if anything happens to her you're a dead man," Andromache spat. She looked up at Zoro and gave a little nod as if telling him to stand down. He didn't answer to her, so he didn't move.

"Roronoa, please," Troy pleaded. "Let me try and help save her."

"Where is she?" Zoro rumbled. "You know him better than anyone. Where are they now?"

"I…I don't know," Troy stuttered.

"THINK," Zoro growled, and though he hadn't moved the blade an inch, Troy fell backward as though to dodge a blow.

"He may have taken her to the same place he took us before," Andromache mused. "It was dark. He'd have a lot of power there. And the monsters…"

"Monsters?" Chopper and Robin asked at the same time.

"Yes," Andromache replied. "Ancient, carnivorous beasts."

"The Labyrinth," Chopper and Robin said.

"It makes sense…" Robin went on.

"That's where he found Chiron," Chopper added.

"We know of an entrance, but it'll take several hours to get there," Robin told the others.

"We don't have any other leads," Andromache said. "Tell us the way."

* * *

Zoro looked at Robin and the rest of the crew as she nodded. He looked back at Troy, who had gotten to his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zoro rumbled.

"I'm coming to help you," Troy said coolly, as though he hadn't just caused all the damage in the first place.

"Think again," Hector growled. He'd come to tower behind Troy, spear in hand. "Lieutenant General Troy du Noir, you have abetted a criminal guilty of treason, regicide, and mass homicide. As your commanding officer, I strip you of your title. You will be held in your father's cell until we can decide what to do with you."

Troy's eyes widened. "No, you can't. That would…!" He looked genuinely afraid for a moment. Hector went to restrain him, but his branches passed right through Dodgy Troy's dark suit. The former Lieutenant General beat a hasty retreat, running for the front door. Sanji went to stop him, but couldn't land a hit on him. The palace guards didn't fare much better. Troy quickly disappearing into the night.

Zoro couldn't be sure, but he thought he caught that same crazed, calm smile on Troy's face on his way out. Something had definitely cracked.

"Let him go," Andromache advised quietly. "It doesn't matter now. What matters is that we bring the Queen home safely." She turned toward Robin. "We can't ask Her Majesty's special guests to do this. Tell us where to go. The Queen's men will take it from there."

"You're crazy if you think we're not going after her, Drama Hawk," Luffy said. Was that a reference to Andromache's relation to Mihawk, or was he just mispronouncing her name? –Probably both. Luffy came up with the strangest nicknames sometimes.

Robin smiled. "Captain's orders. If you want our help, you have to let us come along."

Zoro spit blood from the recent torture and nodded at Andromache and Hector. "Better listen to them," he said with a wry smile.

"We're coming too," a man amongst the townsfolk said. "Let us go after her. She is our queen. We want to protect her." Shouts of agreement met this remark, and a lot of nodding heads and raised fists.

It caught Zoro off guard. Helena's party guests had looked on the proceedings following 'Nemo's' departure in silence until now. He hadn't forgotten that so many other people were watching. He just hadn't expected any of them to speak.

"No," Andromache said. "No, you all will only be a liability."

"We have to go in a small group," Robin agreed. "Otherwise, who knows how many of us could end up lost in the Labyrinth."

"L-lost?" Usopp stammered.

"We can't waste any more time," Zoro observed. He started walking, only to be stopped as one of the townsfolk grabbed him roughly by the arm.

He really wasn't in the mood for this. It didn't matter how many times they booed him, Helena was his…friend; he wasn't going to abandon her just because he was unpopular.

The man looked him squarely in the eye and said: "Bring her back, Roronoa."

Zoro stared at him. A woman beside the man caught his gaze when she too said: "Please save her, Pirate-San!"

"We're trusting you!"

"Save the Queen!"

"Roronoa!"

"Well this is new," Zoro observed to no one in particular.

Andromache smiled at him despite the gravity of their situation. "They're her family," she said. "Did you think they'd accept just any guy she brought home?"

He smirked at her. "Guess not," he said. "Hey Robin. Where we goin'?"

* * *

Helena screamed in the dark to no avail. No one responded but her own echo – not even Nemo.

Zoro. Oh gods, Zoro. He was probably dead by now. Quintilian had no reason to spare him. And she was just sitting here, cowering in the dark. Hadn't he helped her face her fear? She couldn't abandon him like this. What could she do?

She struggled to get upright, but fear kept her scrambling. Trying and failing to get a hold of her phobia of the oppressive blackness, she choked on her own hyperventilated breaths. The corset certainly wasn't helping.

She didn't realize she had blacked out until she woke up lying on the cold earth. How much time had passed? She had no way of telling.

Trapped in layers of silk and satin, she struggled once more to get upright. Finally she heard a sound other than her own fast, shallow breathing. – Something growled at her in the dark.

She fumbled for her swords with fingers stiff from the cold. Yanking Peleus free, she stumbled to her feet, tripping on her stupid high-heeled boots. The growls were closer now. With a roar the creature pounced.

It was a good thing she was flexible. She shoved her sword behind her with help from her double jointed arms. Slipping the blade underneath the corset, she sliced through the corset strings and gasped for breath. Thus free, she quickly dispatched the monster before it reached her with its claws.

Never again. It could make her look as powerful as a World Noble for all she cared, she would never wear a dress like that again. Soon she liberated herself from the other skirt layers, grateful she had the chiton underneath; obnoxious flowy sleeves and all. At least she could cut them off if she needed to. For now she kept them, tying them securely around her wrists for warmth.

She ditched the stupid, high-heeled boots too. Better to be barefoot. It was no use having four swords if she couldn't use them all. Securing the flimsy, decorative sheaths across her chest and around her waist, she reached her hands out and found a wall to lean against.

She had the idea that she was underground, but when she placed her hand against the wall it felt smooth, like it had been carved by human hands. Where had Quintilian taken her? And why? Usually Nemo followed her when he transported her, but this time he'd left her.

Perhaps he was trying to break her mentally, leaving her here, make her desperate. She knew what he was after now. He wanted her to marry Troy. Was he giving Troy another chance to rescue her? That was stupid. She'd rescue herself.

At least, she wanted to tell herself that. Normally she didn't see herself as a damsel in distress. But even free of her cumbersome dress, the oppressive darkness weighed on her brain and made it hard to think straight. She found herself hoping for another monster attack to give her something tangible to do, but nothing came.

She couldn't help but remember her trek through the caves with Zoro. " _We're swordsmen._ _We don't need to rely on sight_ ," he'd said.

She tried to imagine him there with her, if only for the comfort of thinking he might still be alive. It helped a little bit. At least she could take a few steps forward, imagining him chiding her:

" _Afraid of the Dark, Ohime-Sama?"_ she heard him chuckle.

"No, you jerk," she told him, smiling though her voice shook. "I am _not_ afraid of the dark. I'm not afraid of anything!"

"That's not true," a deep, melancholy voice echoed menacingly through the darkness. "Don't kid yourself, Majesty. You are afraid of many, many things. Lucky for me, I know how to exploit those fears."

"Nemo," Helena rasped.

Not Nemo. He was just a human, she reminded herself. Just Quintilian du Aeschylus, a traitor and a scumbag.

"Yes, that was the first of many weaknesses in the royal line I exploited," the disembodied voice continued. "A fear of the demon, Nemo. But then, there's the more personal weakness not many know about – that her highness has always been afraid of the dark, ever since she was a child."

"Shut up!" Helena growled at him. "I conquered that fear long ago!"

"So you thought," he chuckled. "What other weaknesses of yours have I exploited, hmm, Majesty? Let's play this game. Ah, yes. I spiked the wine in your last fight with Troy. I almost made you kill dear, sweet Andromache. I broke your back to steal your fighting prowess from you – it was fun torturing you, knowing you couldn't die.– Oo, and let's not forget that _I_ killed the man you loved most; your father. It was so easy to do. Would it make you feel better to know it was a happy accident?"

Helena didn't deign him with a response.

"I never intended to kill him, you know, for all I threatened," he went on. "Troy was supposed to rescue both of you before it came to that. Of course, my son couldn't save you _right_ away. You needed time to realize just how weak you are without him. – but then you ran away with dear General Hector, and I guess I squeezed your father a little too hard. Poor, frail old man. You shouldn't have made me angry. When I left him to chase you, he was moaning in agony, covered in blood, and weeping for his daughter. It's too bad he was so weak; a stronger man would have made it through. But when I returned, Hades had taken him away from all the pain."

"Bastard!" Helena shouted at him. She couldn't tell where his voice was coming from, but she'd already drawn her sea prism dagger just in case.

"It was sweet, how much your father loved you," he crooned. "I guess it's a good thing I killed him before he could see what you've turned into, you little trollop. For all he never wanted you to cross swords with Roronoa Zoro, you fought him anyway, and lost. And now you've gone and fallen in love with the scum."

"What have you done with him?" Helena rasped. She hated how pathetic she sounded, but she had to know. Quin had just gloated to her about killing her father; he wouldn't hesitate to do the same about Zoro if the man were dead.

"Oh, he's another weakness of yours I intend to exploit in due time."

Zoro was alive! Hope shot through Helena like a lethal injection; her heart almost stopped with the sheer relief.

"Oh, don't look so pleased, Majesty. You will watch him suffer, and you will watch him die, and you will wish I'd killed him earlier, when he could have died with dignity."

"If he survived the last encounter, than I have no doubt he'll be fine," Helena told him. "It's you who should be worried. You're in trouble if Zoro catches up with you, provided I don't find you first."

Nemo laughed; the same, deep, gravelly sound that Helena remembered. The strange thing was, it didn't really sound like Quintilian or anyone she knew. The sound resonated from the very stones, the very air around her.

"You must not have realized how my powers work if you are so confident," he replied. "Majesty, this Devil Fruit makes me unstoppable; especially here."

"We captured you once."

He laughed again. It was a while before he stopped.

"A testament to how oblivious you are," he said at last. "If you only knew. Well, since I need to break you before I can go forward with my plan, allow me to crush your hopes by way of illustration. Tell me, Majesty; what color are you wearing?"

Helena was busy trying to sense him in the dark, and didn't bother answering this seemingly trivial question.

"Please, humor me Majesty," he insisted. "What color are you wearing?"

"White," she growled.

"Wrong. In the dark, there are no colors. You are not wearing white. Your hair is not yellow. Your eyes are not brown. Color requires light to exist. In the darkness you are colorless. And that is my power."

"I thought you had the Ink Ink fruit," Helena said flatly.

"An inexplicit name, I've found. Yes, print is easy for me to manipulate. It is always black, always colorless, even in the light, as are many other things with the proper pigmentation. But within the darkness, everything is ink to me. It is what allows me to do this!"

A cold shell crawled over Helena's skin, and she recognized the feeling as he took control of her body. "From here, what should I do? Cause you to kill yourself?" he forced her to draw Peleus. Of course, when he made her try to stab herself with it, it couldn't harm her, but he'd made his point. "Or cause you to kill a friend?" he forced her to slash at the air in front of her. "I could simply dismember you. Pull you to pieces."

Helena bit her lip hard to keep from screaming. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction as he put her through the rack-like pain she'd experienced because of him a few days ago. He held her there for a short, agonizing moment.

"Or I could crush you. Squeeze you to death within your own skin, as I did to your father."

The pressure forced all the air from Helena's lungs, so she no longer had the option of screaming, even if she wanted to.

"I can take you anywhere I wish within the oblivion of colorlessness," he pulled her away, no _through_ the wall, just as he'd transported her through the ground. "I could leave you trapped within stone or earth or sand or any dark solid if I so desire, for I can make you substantial and insubstantial at will so long as you are colorless.

"My power is so precise, I could pluck all the hairs from your head, one at a time my dear," he said, releasing her at last. "And I can easily disarm any swordsman, even one so clever as Roronoa Zoro." Her swords disappeared from around her. She heard them drop to the ground a few feet away with a clatter, but when she reached out for them in a panic they vanished again from beneath her fingers.

"Do you see that the only reason he is not already dead is because I want to make him suffer?" he said, lifting her from the floor so that for a moment she floated in the dark void. "I've wanted to make him suffer from the moment he set foot in the walls of Ilium. He deserves every modicum of pain I can squeeze out of him, especially now."

His fingers suddenly caressed her hair, an oddly fond gesture. She didn't dwell on it; he was physically in front of her, which meant he was open to an attack. When she lashed out, he caught her by the wrists, slamming her into a wall behind her. Though she tried to kick him with her powerful legs, she hit nothing but thin air.

"Not all pain is physical, Helena," he breathed quietly into her face. It was the same oddly deep, resonant voice, but it still didn't sound exactly like Quintilian. He was modifying his voice using the darkness somehow. "Before I kill him, I want him to anguish for loving you." His voice rose in intensity with each sentence. "I can make him hurt you. I can make him kill you a hundred times and you will not die, immortal one. He will suffer watching you suffer. He will regret he ever wielded a sword. His dream will turn on him, and he will wish he was never born before the end!"

"No…" Helena gasped. Tears stung her eyes. "No, Quintilian, please…"

"I will help him find you, Majesty, don't fret." Chains wrapped around her wrists, pulling her arms above her head and yanking her away from the wall so that she dangled again in the dark void. "Please don't scream. It will only lead the beasties to you."

"No. NO, PLEASE!" she cried as she felt his cold presence dissipate. "QUINTILIAN, PLEASE!" By then she realized he would not respond, but she still found herself sobbing, pleading in the dark: "Don't hurt him. Please…just let him go. He was leaving anyway…please, gods, just let him go…"


	35. Chapter 35 - The Labyrinth

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: In honor of Mr. Bowie, I give you Ch. 35 - The Labyrinth.

Also my husband and I are proud to announce that we are expecting our first baby this August. It is hard to write through morning sickness, though mine has been relatively mild compared to some moms I know (thank heavens I haven't had to take off too much work!). Anyway, I've reached the end of my NaNo buffer with this chapter, and will do my darndest to keep on top of weekly updates, but growing a baby is physically and sometimes mentally exhausting (hormones do strange things to one's psyche. Just sayin'). I'm entering my second trimester, and they tell me it's easier from here (fingers are crossed.)

* * *

Ch. 35 – The Labyrinth

It was surreal, walking through the mushroom forest again. Zoro never thought he'd come back to this place, much less with the crew. He knew he'd only been here a few days ago, but it felt like a lot longer. So much had transpired since then.

Of course, now Robin and Chopper knew more about the caves than he and Helena had. They'd made it through the giant bugs without incident, carrying large purple mushroom caps over their heads like stinky, luminescent umbrellas.

The purple mushrooms also kept them from having to step on the smaller bugs when they got to that point, which was a relief. He smirked, thinking of how Helena still would have freaked out and hidden behind him or something. Just because the bugs weren't underfoot didn't mean she would have appreciated them flying through the air.

Sanji and Nami were sure having a tough time. They'd both somehow managed to climb on top of Usopp's shoulders, clinging to a purple mushroom to shield their heads. The beleaguered sniper struggled to stay upright as he held a second fungal umbrella toward the ground to keep the bugs away from his feet.

"Guys, c'moooon," Usopp pleaded.

"What's the matter, Mr. Princess?" Zoro taunted Sanji. "Afraid of a few, tiny…LUFFY DON'T EAT THAT!"

Their idiot captain had almost sampled some of the glowing, green fungus. Fortunately Zoro smacked him in the head before he swallowed anything, knocking the mushrooms from his mouth.

"But I'm hungry," Luffy whined. "Zoro, you never let me eat anything!"

"Didn't you listen to anything, Luffy?" Nami scolded. "Those mushrooms are poisonous!"

"Don't make me tie you up again," Zoro threatened.

"Ok, ok, I won't eat them," Luffy harrumphed. "But you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything!" Zoro snapped.

They paused to collect smaller mushrooms before moving on into the darker part of the caves. It was Zoro's idea, actually. They'd brought empty lanterns along for that reason. –Mushroom lanterns would help them against Nemo. Even if he crushed the lanterns, the mushrooms would be difficult to extinguish.

He paused when his lantern was part-way full as something on the cave wall caught his eye; a crudely slashed arrow, pointing back the way they'd come. He let his fingers trail on it pensively for a moment.

"Helena…"

He didn't realize he'd said the word aloud until Chopper trotted up beside him.

"Did she carve that?" he asked.

Zoro nodded. "Yeah, to keep us from getting lost."

"HA! I knew it!" the reindeer replied, turning to Robin with a triumphant grin on his face. "I told you Zoro doesn't think of these things!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoro snapped.

Chopper trotted away giggling, so he didn't get a response. Slightly miffed, he turned back to the arrow, then felt his anger give way to a small smirk. Chopper was right; Helena was clever. She was going to get through this just fine.

 _We're going to find you_ , he told her confidently in his mind. _Provided you don't find your way out first._

Well, it was a distinct possibility!

He turned to pluck some more mushrooms, only to notice a flicker ahead of them in the distance. It was dark that way, but a little bit of the mushroom light reflected for just a moment off of something that looked like a pale face.

"Hey!" he called out. "Who's there?"

No one responded.

"Something wrong, Roronoa?" Achilles asked him. He, Menelaus, Paris, and Agamemnon had insisted on joining the group, along with Robertus, Gloriadne, some girl named Raqueline, and even Chef Feta.

Andromache and Hector had tried to keep the last four from coming, for though they had devil fruit powers they were artisan class – _civilians_ – not soldiers. But as Gloriadne had pointed out, she and her husband were able to perfectly counteract Nemo with their powers. Raqueline had insisted that her power would be useful underground. And Feta…well, Zoro was pretty sure he had no more credentials to be here than he had to be the Head Chef at Helena's palace, but somehow he'd managed it.

"Hey, Roronoa? You see something?" Achilles prodded again.

"I thought I saw…" Zoro narrowed his eyes, but the apparition didn't reappear, and he shook his head. "It's nothing."

He didn't want to say it, but the face had looked almost like Troy's. Maybe he had just imagined it; it could have been a luminescent bug flying in the air or something.

"We need to keep moving," Hector said. "Is everyone ready?" Zoro scooped a few more mushrooms into his lantern, and nodded along with the others. "Alright, let's go."

Before long they arrived at a hole in the ground. Zoro recognized it. Helena had almost knocked him into it when they had dueled here. He thought it significant, and perhaps a little hopeful that the entrance was in a place she had learned to conquer her fear of the dark, at least for a little while.

 _You're going to be alright, Helena_ , he thought to her. _You're stronger than all of this. We both know it._

"So are you ready?" Sanji asked him when they had repelled to the bottom of the hole. The underground chamber they were in was big and ventilated, so he lit up a smoke. "You don't look ready."

"Huh?"

"I mean, are you ready to go in and rescue your Princess?" he expounded. "You've got to do it right! Maybe we should have thought to bring a rose to put in your mouth or something. And you need a white horse and…"

"Curly-Brow, that has got to be the absolute dumbest thing to have ever come out of your mouth. Which is saying something," Zoro replied.

"What?" Sanji growled.

"Also, she's a Queen, not a Princess like you, Bug Boy."

"I'm just trying to help you with your romantic constipation, you Green Turd."

"I didn't ask for your help, Ex-Lax," Zoro replied, "Besides, I'm doing better than you ever have. Have you even kissed a girl?"

Zoro knew his comeback had struck gold by the look of utter indignation that flared Sanji's nostrils. Before he knew it, he found himself fending off Sanji's angry kicks.

"I've kissed LOTS of girls. TONS of girls!"

"Oh, yeah? You remember any of their names?" Zoro goaded, cheerfully blocking whatever Sanji threw at him.

* * *

"Those guys really have no sense of tension," Andromache observed.

"Tell me about it," Nami sighed.

A moment later, Zoro and Sanji tripped down an enormous staircase. Though they tumbled and rolled, it did nothing to interrupt their fight.

"Aren't any of you guys worried about them?" Hector asked.

"Nah," the crew replied.

When the rest of the party had reached the bottom of the stairs some time later, the fight was still going strong. Andromache looked to the pirates' captain to stop them, but he just laughed.

"Alright you two!" she barked. She was used to giving orders. "Break it up! We don't have time for this nonsense. Queen Helena needs us!"

This worked on both of them. At least, the cook became suddenly attentive, and the smile disappeared from Roronoa's face.

"Robin-San, if you please," Andromache said, giving Nico Robin the floor. She nodded and stepped forward, pulling several large balls of string from her pack.

"This is the entrance to the Labyrinth," Robin explained, pointing to three enormous archways. "I recommend we split into three groups. Those groups can split further as the labyrinth continues, so long as every group has a ball of string. The first group to find the queen should retrieve her and bring her back here to the entrance, where they will tug on the remaining strings."

"We don't need to go through all that trouble," the girl named Raqueline put in quietly. "I can use my powers to find her Majesty. Just a moment."

She placed her hand on the ground, then her head shot up almost immediately. "Someone's there," she said, nodding to the entrance straight ahead. "But I don't think it's the queen."

She stood, lantern in hand, and approached the archway, only to scream and tumble backwards as a roar rumbled the stones around them. A pale, lion-looking thing with blind, milky eyes, leapt at Raqueline with all of its claws extended. It buffeted her with large, bat-like wings that were transparent and almost goopy-looking like gelatin.

Sanji quickly leapt to her rescue, catching her as she fell, hyperventilating and twitching in terror. He kicked up the lion before it could make mincemeat of her.

"Mademoiselle, it's alright, your Prince is here," Sanji assured her, then went in for a kiss.

She screamed for her daddy. Agamemnon bashed Sanji on the head with a ruby topped cane and snatched his daughter away, muttering about pirate rogues. By then Raqueline, with her fragile nerves, had fainted, and was immediately tended to by the pirates' doctor.

"What _was_ that?" Usopp squeaked.

"A malabranche, if I'm not mistaken," Robin observed. "He was pouncing, but I understand they generally walk on two feet like a man."

"So that's what they look like," Andromache said, placing a sandaled foot on the dead beast and pushing on it so she could get a better look at its ugly mug. "We fought a bunch of those things every time Nemo transported us. That must mean we're in the right place."

A deep chuckle emanated from the three dark archways ahead of them.

"Oh, yes, Lieutenant. You are in the right place," Nemo said. "Her Majesty is here."

Something shot out of the darkness; a rapier with blue gems on its handle, clad in a now-dirty white leather, diamond encrusted case. –Rorona's hand shot up, and he caught the blade by the sheath as it flew. The Queen's Sword glimmered for all to see in the light of their mushroom lanterns.

"Oh, don't worry. Truly, there is no rush," Nemo went on. "Take your time navigating the maze. Queen Helena isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"What have you done with her, lawyer scum?!" Hector roared.

"Why don't you come and find out, General?" Nemo asked coolly. Andromache attempted to hold her husband back as he shifted, which considering her stature was something of a feat. The voice of Nemo laughed and faded into the distance.

"Hector, please," Andromache pleaded, "We need to approach this with a plan or we'll all end up dead."

"I'm not sending my daughter in there," Agamemnon bristled. "She's not a warrior. She's not cut out for this place."

"It's alright; you don't have to," Robertus said, kneeling beside the still unconscious Raqueline. He removed a glove and touched Raqueline's hand, alphaing her power.

"You're not a warrior either, Robertus," Andromache pointed out.

"Shh," Gloriadne replied as Robertus placed his hands on the ground. "What do you see, Amor?"

He screwed up his thick, fire-engine red eyebrows in concentration. "Hm…I'm not sure what Raqueline hoped to see. With the pebble pebble fruit I can only get a rough idea of the lay of the labyrinth, but I can't see clearly more than a mile or so."

"Here," Gloriadne said, removing her glove and touching the still bristling General Hector's arm. She knelt beside her husband, and also put the pebble pebble fruit into effect.

"It's so much bigger than I thought," she said in surprise. "We may be better off splitting up after all."

"Th-th-there are m-m-monsters in there," Raqueline stuttered, surprising them all. She twitched a few times, then came to herself and continued more confidently: "I am coming, Daddy. With three pebble pebble fruit users, we can navigate all three paths far more quickly."

"Do not worry, Sir," Sanji put in helpfully. "I will protect your daughter."

"Don't come near her again," Agamemnon warned, poking him with his ruby-cane.

* * *

Zoro strapped Helena's sword onto his back, his confidence sinking. There was blood on the blade. Clearly Helena needed her swords to stay alive in there, but Nemo had disarmed and immobilized her somehow. He had faith in Helena, but he also knew first-hand what Nemo was capable of.

"We need to keep moving," he said impatiently.

"You're one to talk, scrappy," Andromache muttered. He pretended not to hear.

"Chopper, what about the injections?" he asked.

"Zoro, I thought we talked about this," he replied. Helena's people looked on in confusion. No one had explained the Nemomoran Glow to them. "Using them down here would be suicide. No one will be able to reach sunlight in time, even with the antidote."

"So it's suicide," he said. "But if Nemo attacks, it's possible that one person can use it to help the others survive."

Chopper hesitated. "I don't like this," he said.

"Think about it," Zoro went on impatiently, " _Helena_ can use them without dying; this is _her_ fight, after all. At the very least we need to get the injection to _her_ as soon as possible to even the playing field."

Chopper contemplated this for a moment, then at last produced a needle full of a glowing green liquid. It had an almost purple hue.

"I've perfected Dr. Faustus' formula," Chopper explained with a small flush of pride. "This needle contain both the Nemomora mushrooms, and a slow release of the antidote. It should allow the glow to spread to optimum luminosity throughout the body in a matter of about ten heartbeats, then the antidote will kick in. The user will remain mobile for about half an hour or so; hopefully glowing long enough to fight off Nemo. – after that it is a matter of anywhere between fifteen minutes to an hour before the user dies of asphyxiation if they are not brought to sunlight.

He rummaged in his pack. "I only have three of these," he said. "Who will be taking some?"

Andromache and Hector both grabbed a needle without hesitation. Luffy made to follow suit but Zoro got to it first. After all, this was his fight more than Luffy's or the rest of the crew's. He knew they would help Helena any way they could, but that wasn't the point.

"Zoro," Luffy insisted. "I wanna glow!"

Zoro glared Luffy down for a good, solid minute before Luffy finally backed down.

"Keep in mind that eating the mushrooms in our lanterns will also cause the Nemomoran Glow," Chopper said. "It'll take about fifteen minutes for the glow to spread throughout the body when ingested, and another fifteen or so before the body is immobilized without the antidote."

He held up a hoof-full of needles full of purple liquid. "I actually made quite a few of these. – just don't administer the antidote too early or it will stop the glow from spreading, but not the poison, making the whole thing useless but just as deadly."

"Luffy, don't even think about it," Nami said, smacking his hand as he made to open his lantern and retrieve a mushroom.

"I was just looking," he pouted. Clearly today wasn't the captain's day. Neither his curiosity nor his appetite could be sated with his crew checking him at every turn.

Chopper started passing out needles containing the antidote, in case they ran into any trouble. He had just enough for everyone.

"I say we split up into three groups, with one injection per group," Hector suggested. "And one pebble pebble user." Everyone nodded in agreement. "We'll try to save our injections, so whoever reaches her first can pass it on to the queen."

"Let's not ditch the strings, either," Raqueline suggested. "The labyrinth is too big for us to see the end from the beginning with the pebble pebble power alone. It's too weak. –and if Robertus or Gloriadne run into Nemo, their powers might change."

"Oh, I hope we do," Robertus said, cracking his knuckles menacingly. "I'd love to fight fire with fire."

"Remember, he has the advantage of experience, Amor," Gloriadne pointed out, and Robertus scowled at the thought. "So," she asked, turning to the others, "How are we splitting up?"

* * *

It wasn't long into their journey before Usopp decided he'd joined with the wrong group. Sure, Sanji was strong, but he was also decidedly distracted in his attempts to woo the artisan girl, Raqueline. Said attempts generally kept her father Agamemnon equally distracted, which meant that the only warrior in the group paying any attention to road ahead (besides himself of course) was Andromache. And then there was Chef Feta. He smelled like cheese.

"This is interesting," Raqueline said, stopping them.

"Why yes, you _are_ interesting," Sanji replied.

Raqueline twitched a bit and blushed. "Uh…excuse me?"

Ugh. His flirting was worse than usual. He was probably trying to prove to Zoro that he could get a girl to kiss him. That explained why Sanji hadn't chosen to join either Robin or Nami's groups – he must have realized by now that he'd have a harder time convincing either of them.

Usopp felt kinda bad for Raqueline, having to put up with it. He smacked Sanji on the back of the head. "Knock it off, Love Cook," he said.

"Hey, only Moss Head calls me that," Sanji retorted. "Wait, I mean, shut up Long-Nose."

"Aw, you and Monsieur Zoro have such a cute bromance," Feta observed.

"What?" Sanji snarled.

"You even have exclusive nicknames for each other. It's adorable!"

Usopp burst into laughter. "It's true!" he snickered.

Sanji lowered a foot on Usopp's head and glared at Feta.

"What?" Feta asked. "Bromance is _In_ right now, non? Tres Chic!"

"I'll show you Tres Chic!" Sanji snarled, cocking his leg for a powerful kick.

"Gentlemen, please!" Andromache cut in, stifling an uncharacteristic giggle with a snort. Of course, because the Lieutenant was a woman, Sanji immediately snapped to attention. "Ehem, Raqueline, you said you had something?"

"It's just that there's a hidden passage in that direction," she said, pointing upward.

"Wait, huh?" Usopp and the others asked, squinting upward. "But it just looks like stone."

"I'm telling you, there's an opening there."

Soon Usopp found himself sitting on Sanji's shoulders, with begrudging cooperation from the still slightly peeved cook. The sniper started knocking on the stone ceiling. Sure enough it felt hollow.

"Is there a way to open it?" Sanji asked.

"Well, the door is a bit big, but I might be able to do something about it," Raqueline started, then looked blushingly at Sanji. "Um, could you lift me up there?"

"Of course, Raqueline-Chan!" he cried, dumping Usopp off of his shoulders.

The sniper fell and banged his nose, but naturally Sanji didn't notice. He knelt and indicated for the artisan girl to sit on his right shoulder. As she complied, blushing, her father tapped him on the left shoulder with his cane. He didn't _say_ anything, but the glare spoke volumes about what he'd _do_ if Sanji's hand slipped.

"Though I can detect things in the stones and minerals around me, the pebble pebble power isn't terribly strong," Raqueline explained at Sanji straightened her up to the ceiling. "I can only mold rocks I'm touching, and only so much as my own strength could actually lift with my own two hands."

"Wait, but then how is that useful?" Usopp asked.

"Well, when I do this—" Raqueline said. Scooping a hole in the solid rock as though digging through nothing more than a pile of pebbles, she reached up through the ceiling. "See there's a lever here. Oops, Sorry Sanji-Kun." The chunk of rock she'd removed turned into pebbles in her hand, plinking down on Sanji's head.

"It's alright, Raqueline-Chan!"

"See, if I don't tell the rocks what I want them to do they crumble into pebbles. That's where the fruit got its name," she said. "Ah, I got the latch. It's open!"

The stone trap door swung downward, throwing Raqueline off balance. She might have fallen, but Sanji caught her. Before he could go in for a kiss again, Agamemnon left a glorious red welt on his head.

"Hmm, it's a bit high for us to climb up," Andromache observed. "But this hidden passage is definitely suspicious. There must be something we can do."

"Have no fear! The great Captain Usopp-Sama is here!" Usopp said, pulling out a grappling hook he had handy in his man purse. Swinging it a few times, he threw it over the edge of small entrance. Soon all six spelunkers had climbed through the hole.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about those malabranche lion things up here, right?" Usopp observed, stowing his grappling hook.

"Uh…" Raqueline started.

"No, don't tell me," Usopp squeaked.

Something else squeaked in the dark. –A loud squeak. – A _deep_ squeak, for a squeak that it is. It was followed by a series of disgruntling hissing noises.

"Sacre bleu!" Feta cried, "What are those things!"

By the light of their small mushroom lanterns they found themselves suddenly surrounded by pale, enormous, eye-less mice with snakes for tails.

"Malacoda," Andromache observed grimly. "It looks like we've stumbled into their nest."

The trap door snapped shut beneath them, catching and probably severing the string that was supposed to lead them back out of the labyrinth. Usopp screamed, and the malacoda leapt into the air, tails and mouths hissing in anger.

Yup. He had definitely chosen the wrong group.

* * *

"Do you think Chiron is doing ok?" Chopper asked Robin, trying to stay chipper as they made their way along the passage. He held their group's ball of string, and Robin walked with him in the rear of the party. He appreciated the company.

"He was treated by an exceptional doctor," Robin replied. "I'd say he's doing just fine."

He giggled. "You're such a jerk. Saying things like that doesn't make me happy!"

She smiled at him. "Besides," she went on, "I've been doing some research, and I believe Chiron was able to survive the otherwise fatal blow Troy gave him because he is a demigod."

"Like Usopp?" Chopper asked, eyes twinkling in the light of their mushroom lamps.

"Sure," Robin laughed. "Only Chiron's father was Hades if I'm not mistaken."

"Hey Hector," Achilles' voice carried to them from up ahead. "Hand over the injection. I should be leading this charge."

Chopper and Robin exchanged glances.

"Oh?" Hector replied in a distracted tone. He may not have even been listening.

"You might lose your nerve. Like that time when you were supposed to meet me for a fight outside the walls, and you ran away from me screaming like a little girl."

"They were five," Robertus quietly informed Robin and Chopper.

"I chased you around the walls like three times before you'd face me," Achilles goaded.

"It was outside the walls of their pre-school," Robertus whispered.

Hector remained silent. This was clearly an old feud between the two warriors, but Hector was obviously trying to take the higher road. Either that or his mind was on other things.

"All I'm saying is that the better warrior clearly ought to be in charge here," Achilles went on.

General Hector bristled, his spear in hand. Achilles smirked, preparing his heels for battle, but when Hector shot out a number of sharp branches, none of them were aimed at the cheeky warrior. Instead he'd prevented a number of Malabranches from pouncing on top of them, killing the majority instantly and sending the rest of them high-tailing back into their labyrinthine caves.

"Keep your eyes open for any more ambushes, Momma's Boy," Hector cautioned Achilles angrily.

"Hoo hoo! Burn!" Robertus said. He spun and struck a fosse-esque pose, one hand holding an invisible hat over his face as he wiggled the fingers of his other hand in imitation of flames. The man was short and broad-shouldered, which would have made the dance move look odd except that he executed it so well.

"And _you_ ," Hector rounded him. "You should have noticed those before I did. Stay focused. We can't afford to be distracted if we're going to survive down here."

Chopper's sensitive nose twitched as he picked up a familiar scent.

"What is it Doctor-San?" Robin asked.

Chopper took on his deer form and took off running. "A friend!" he said. "Follow me!"

* * *

Zoro didn't know how long it had been since Luffy, Nami and the rest of his group had wandered off without him. Somewhere along the trail Gloriadne had told him not to go left, and he'd gone left anyway. He'd assumed the others would follow him. After all, there was something on that left-hand passage that trumped Gloriadne's pebble pebble sense any day: a carved arrow.

He doubted the group would believe he was getting lost on purpose this time. Correction: he was not lost. They were the ones who were lost! The goal was to find Helena, not necessarily navigate the maze, and Helena's mark on the wall was a clear sign of where she'd gone.

As he continued farther down the passageway, his suspicions were further confirmed when he found another one of her rapiers, still in its sheath. He collected it, slinging it across his back, and started to feel uneasy again:

Why would she drop her swords?

He continued following the arrows carved into the wall. She'd left as many as she had in the cave above, but he didn't seem to make any progress. Had she carved them in a circle? After what felt like a long time, he heard an echoing sigh:

"Oh, Roronoa, are you really that directionally challenged?" it was Nemo. "The arrows clearly point the right way. Find her already!"

"I've been following the arrows!" Zoro insisted. He'd jumped into an attack-ready position, a hand on his swords, but Nemo didn't make an appearance.

"No, no. Try it again, more carefully this time, would you? I haven't got all night."

Now wary that he was being watched, he walked more slowly with one katana a thumbs-width out of its sheath. When he unwittingly made another wrong turn, he heard Nemo groan:

"Seriously?!" he exasperated, "You're really this dense? Left, sir, left!"

"Why are you helping me?"

Nemo laughed. The laugh faded in the distance and disappeared. It didn't return, even when Zoro spent another good while lost. Helena's arrows had disappeared.

The sound of footfalls down the passageway drew his attention and he picked up the pace.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Hey, who's there?"

He followed the sound to another carved arrow, and nearly tripped over another rapier. Alright, now all she had was her dagger. Would she really drop her weapons like breadcrumbs for him to follow? – at least the dagger was made from sea prism. It would be the most help against Nemo.

"Helena!" he shouted, strapping this sheath to his back with the other two as he ran. "Helena wait, it's me!"

The footfalls sped up, running away from him. Whoever it was, Zoro was faster. The passage was a straight shot, and it wasn't long before he closed the distance. The light of his mushroom lantern reflected from a head of black hair and a pale face.

"Troy!" Zoro sputtered in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Roronoa?!" he said, tripping to the ground and tumbling to a stop. "Oh, thank the gods. I thought you were, well, Quin."

"Do I even sound like that guy?" Zoro growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I followed you guys," he said. "Helena's my…best friend. I know I can't call her more than that anymore, after everything that's happened, but I've got to do something to help her!"

"You're the whole reason she's in this mess," Zoro snarled.

"I know," Troy sighed. "But I…I can get her out of it. Quin is doing this because of me. There's got to be some way I can end it! …and if not it, then maybe I can do something to end _him._ "

He said the last part so coldly Zoro knew he had no reservations carrying it through. He offered Troy a hand and helped him to his feet.

"Anyway, I heard what you said about her carving arrows," Troy said, pointing to one on the wall. "See this. I think she's trying to show us the way."

"Wait, how did you manage to navigate down here without any light?" Zoro asked.

"I broke my lantern when I got into a fight with those lion things," Troy replied coolly. "Come on, we've got to be getting closer. Oh…"

"What is it?" Zoro asked. Troy was acting kind of suspicious. He couldn't put his finger on it; something just wasn't right. But he forgot everything when he saw what Troy had somehow seen first.

"Her dagger," Troy said. He retrieved it, hesitated a moment, then handed it to Zoro as though acknowledging he no longer had a right to it.

"The trail ends here," Zoro said, strapping the dagger at his waist opposite his katana. "I have all four of her swords."

"Look, there are two passages," Troy pointed out. "You head straight ahead, I'll take the right."

"You sure about this?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah," Troy said.

Zoro opened the lantern and tossed him a few of the larger mushrooms. It lessened his wattage considerably, but he wasn't going to leave Troy to wander in the dark. "Here. Don't eat these."

"Why would I put a luminescent mushroom in my mouth?" Troy asked incredulously. "Nevermind, just go! She's got to be close!"

He took off down the right side passage, and Zoro started forward. After walking straight for a short while, a scream resounded through the darkness. It was unmistakably hers.

"Helena!" he shouted, running. The sound was straight ahead.

"ZORO?" she replied. "Oh, gods, ZORO, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

Why had she led him to her if she didn't want him to help? He didn't pause.

She screamed again. It wasn't a sound of pain; it was more like she was screaming _at_ something, possibly fighting it. As he got closer he realized why: underneath the sound of her voice, he heard growls, then a roar.

She was under attack, and he had all of her swords.

"HELENA!"

He stumbled down an unexpected set of stone steps, entering what felt like a large chamber. He could hear Helena's screams more clearly now. – she was putting up a fight, yes, but underneath her battle cries, he heard her gasping and sobbing. There was a rattling too – chains. She was chained to something.

He had a pretty good idea where she was in the center of the chamber. It sounded like she dangled in midair. Closing his eyes, the better to sense her, he took aim and threw the lantern. It shattered on some sort of large stone altar beneath Helena's dangling feet, causing three Malabranches to rear away from her.

The mushrooms scattered, forming a small, asymmetrical circle of ghostly light around her. She looked up toward him, squinting as she tried to see him through the darkness. Tears stained her face.

"Zoro, please!" she pleaded. "Please, you have to go! It's a trap!"

There were chains holding her arms up above her head, so she couldn't do much to keep the lion-things back. She kicked one in the jaw as it leapt at her, only to have another catch a length of fabric from her dress and pull, tearing it.

His first instinct was to take care of the menaces himself, but he wasn't entirely deaf to her warnings. Draped in her white chiton, she kind of looked like a sacrifice as she hung above the enormous stone altar. It was too theatrical a set up to be mere imprisonment; she dangled from her chains like bait on a hook.

"Heads up!" Zoro called, tossing her foot swords to her.

Despite the tears on her cheeks, despite her desperate pleas for him to leave, a small smile tweaked her face. She caught the swords between her toes. Using the chains to her advantage, she whirled like a cyclone, helicoptering her legs out in a perfect split that chopped the beasts to ribbons as they all leapt for her at once.

It was an effortless-looking display, but when she whirled to a stop, she hung panting as though it had taken everything in her. He expected her to turn her attention to the chains next. Flexible gymnast that she was, it shouldn't be too difficult for her to swing around and cut herself loose. She looked up at them briefly as though contemplating it, but then let her gaze, and the swords fall in exhausted surrender. The blades clattered onto the stone altar as she released them.

"Zoro, if you're still there, you need to go," she sobbed. "Please…"

Did she honestly think he'd just leave her here? Trap or not, he wasn't about to abandon her. As she hung there panting, Zoro leapt over the dead monsters, coming to stand on the wide altar beside her. He tried to cut through the chains, but they wouldn't budge.

"You don't understand, you've got to get out of here _now_ , before Nemo finds you!" Her voice held a note of hysteria now. "He led you here! He wants to completely destroy you!"

He was only half listening to Helena as he mind worked on the problem of the chains. –they were pure, ink black. He could barely see them by the light of the mushrooms now scattered around the altar.

The mushrooms! He knew the effect would only be temporary, but he drew one of his katana and swiftly coated it in mushroom spore, causing the blade to glow. Before it faded he sliced through the chains, immediately sheathing the blade so he could catch Helena by the arms as she fell, steadying her to keep her upright.

She shook with exhaustion and her arms were probably numb, but he hadn't expected her legs to give out on her too. Holding her by her shoulders, he sank down to his knees on the altar as she did. She bit her lip to try to keep the tears from falling further but couldn't seem to get a hold of herself.

She cinched in on herself, trying to pull away from him in an attempt to become smaller. Zoro wasn't sure what to do. Even during their journey in the caves, her fear hadn't been _this_ crippling. Nemo had been particularly cruel to leave her chained here, dangling in absolute darkness for this long.

"Queen Helena du Cygnus, pull yourself together!" he said, giving her a little shake. He thought saying her full title might jolt her back, remind her of her normally unwavering sense of duty. "There are a lot of people who are relying on you right now! You can't become a frightened little girl! Not at a time like this!"

It had no effect. He felt bad, even as he was saying it. What other option did he have?

For the first time in his life he found himself asking, " _What would the stupid, curly-browed Love Cook do?"_

He swore, both out of relief at finding her, and frustration at finding her like _this_. Pulling her into his arms, he held her tightly to him, nearly getting himself skewered by that enormous crown of hers in the process.

"C'mon, Helena," he murmured her name as gently as he could manage. "You need to be strong."

At first nothing happened. She just shook in his arms as though she had aged a hundred years. Then her hands caught fistfuls of the back of his vest, returning the embrace. –It was his formal wear from the party; no one had really thought to change before coming down here. Now he wished he'd brought a coat or something; Helena's skin was icy.

"It was dark," she murmured simply.

Her voice held all the weight of the long hours she had passed imprisoned here. –The mental duress at finding herself in a position where she could not fight back.–The panic that had melted into exhaustion at being marooned in the clutches of her worst fear. Nemo had been trying to break her. By the way she shook, he'd come close to succeeding.

Zoro fought the indignation rising inside him at the thought. He wanted a piece of that coward, more than anything now. But he also knew that whatever anger he felt toward Quintilian, Helena harbored a thousand fold.

"Aww, now this is sweet," a deep, menacing voice crooned. "Are you two going to kiss? I wouldn't recommend it over _that_ altar."

"Nemo…!" Helena gasped as Nemo's laughter quietly rumbled through the chamber. "Zoro, run! You have to go! This is…"

"Up to you, I know," Zoro replied steadily as though Nemo hadn't just made his presence known. – as though his laugh weren't growing louder. Zoro pulled away, hands resting on her shoulders again as he looked into her frightened eyes. "Did you think I would want to take your fight away from you? This guy killed your father, Helena. He murdered hundreds of your people, your _friends_. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm not afraid of what he can do, and you shouldn't be either."

Though they knelt within the soft glow of the broken mushroom lantern, he could feel the darkness begin to tug at him, to wrap around him where shadows already fell across his body. His grip tightened on her shoulders as the darkness forced itself between him and Helena, trying to tear them apart.

"NO!" Helena screamed.

She grasped at him desperately, clinging to the front of his vest, but he knew they only had a matter of seconds. There wasn't time to explain anything to her. She was smart; she'd figure it out. Holding onto her as tightly as he could manage with one hand, he retrieved the Nemomora injection from his pocket. Flicking off the safety cap, he shoved the needle into her upper arm.

"ZORO!" Helena reached out to him as he was dragged away from the light. "ZORO, NO!" Helena's screams were choked out by the shadows as they swirled around her, pinning her to the altar.

Within the darkness, Zoro could do nothing as a frigid shell crept over his skin, taking hold of his limbs. It forced him to his feet, forced him into a fighter's crouch. Though he struggled with everything in him, his arm dropped to his side, his hand closed around the hilt of a katana and pulled it free of its sheath. Even in the dark, he knew which one it was:

Sandai Kitetsu.


	36. Chapter 36 - Defying Fate?

Ch. 36 – Defying Fate?

Zoro wasn't one to dwell on regret. It was generally a waste of time to worry about what one should have, could have, or would have done. But at the moment Nemo forced him to draw Sandai Kitetsu, he couldn't help but regret not asking Athena more about the prophecy. After all, just as she had predicted, he'd allowed himself to grow feelings for Helena. Those feelings had led to a kiss, which had led to Nemo's attack, which had led them here.

Helena couldn't move. The darkness lay across her like cords made of dark steel, tying her to the altar as she struggled fruitlessly to break free. His own attempts at resistance proved equally useless, not to mention painful, tearing his tense and straining muscles as Nemo forced him to walk toward her.

Zoro didn't know why he'd thought the mushroom lights would be of any use– scattered as they were, they did practically nothing to dispel Nemo's power. Even when Zoro stepped within their soft glow, it was like his body and swords had been dipped in a non-liquid ink. The dim light could not penetrate the thin, dark shell covering him, nor the cords binding her.

Nemo had left Zoro's eyes clear; he obviously wanted Zoro to see the pain he was about to cause. He'd left his mouth free to move as well. Perhaps he expected Zoro to beg or plead. Zoro wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Helena didn't have the same reservations. Normally she had more pride, so he was a little surprised. Maybe Nemo had broken her after all:

"Please, Quintilian. Don't do this. He doesn't deserve this…!"

Why was she pleading on his behalf? She was the one about to get cut.

"PLEASE!" she screamed, struggling with everything she had against the shadows. "Is there nothing I can say or do? Quin, just name your price. What do you want?"

Diplomacy, huh? Maybe that was her style after all. But Nemo didn't falter. Zoro raised the sword above his head with two hands like an executioner. What would happen to her when the blade fell? She couldn't die, right?

"Zoro, fight it, damn you!" she screamed at him when she realized Nemo wouldn't respond to her. "Don't let this happen. This is bigger than me. Your dream is on the line!"

What did she mean by that? Zoro froze. Not of his own accord, Nemo had stopped him:

"That you care about him enough to try and bargain with me, knowing what my price would be," – naturally Quintilian would want Helena to marry Troy. Her words potentially put her kingdom on the line. "—is enough to make me despise him and _you_ Helena du Cygnus. Instead of pleading for him, you should have pled for yourself. Suffer."

Zoro finally understood what Nemo intended to do. In the dream Helena had been covered in fatal wounds. If that was any indication of what was really to come, Nemo intended to make him kill her multiple times without actually killing her. –make her suffer the pain of death without the relief dying.

But then, how did the prophecy make sense? Athena said the man who loved Helena most would kill her. –Or was it the man most in love with her? Or her true love? How did Zoro fit into any of those categories? He'd only just _begun_ to care about her; Love was a pretty strong word. –Anyway, _someone_ was supposed to _actually_ kill her, but she couldn't _actually_ die.

He had no more time to think. The blade had begun to fall.

As it neared her person, something happened that Zoro should have expected; after all, he had injected her with the Nemomora himself. Chopper had overestimated the speed of his injection though, or those were the slowest ten heartbeats in the history of heartbeats. Helena screamed a bit, and arched her back in pain. He would have been alarmed, but he was too relieved to see the veins glowing through her skin, glowing straight through her bonds!

But had it worked fast enough? As the veins glowed brighter and brighter, the blade got closer and closer. He shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to see it make contact. Then his blade was clunking hard against stone.

It didn't feel or sound like he'd torn flesh. When he opened his eyes again, Helena had disappeared from off of the altar.

"What's this?" Nemo asked. "Have you eaten some kind of Devil Fruit, Majesty? How is this possible?"

Zoro caught sight of her as she straightened up on the other side of the altar. Chopper must have improved the recipe, because the glow was brighter than Zoro remembered. Helena shone an angelic, pure white, the light magnified by her thin, white dress. Her fiery crown created a halo effect around her. Its hundreds of gems quivered in the light like drops of liquid honey hanging onto a prism of colors set off by the porcelain frame. The foot rapiers he'd tossed to her earlier gleamed lustrously in her hands as she held them in an attack ready position.

For all she looked angelic in appearance, her expression was far from cherubic. He felt something akin to pride as he saw the confidence that had returned to her furrowed brow and practiced stance. She was no longer the tired, frightened little girl he'd found just moments ago. She was no longer a Queen open for negotiation, either. She was a swordswoman prepared to change her fate.

* * *

"Where are we going, exactly?"

Chopper looked up at Hector, who ran by his side through the dark maze. The General had not hesitated to follow Chopper's lead, but he did seem confused.

"My friend!" Chopper insisted. "Chiron!"

"He's the Lord of the Labyrinth," Robin expounded, "If we can find him, he can likely lead us to Her Majesty. He knows all of the Labyrinth's secrets, and he's no friend of Nemo's."

"Hold on!" Robertus called from behind them, "General, we've got more company!"

Chopper sniffed over his shoulder, sensing what Robertus' power had detected first. His pace slowed, and he skidded to halt. "Malabranches," the reindeer said, bristling. "—A whole lot of them, coming from behind."

"I'll take care of them," Achilles started, cocking his heel. "Just sit back and watch, General."

"No," Hector replied. "Time is of the essence. Her Majesty has been trapped down here for too long as it is. You go ahead with the others, Achilles. Make sure they are safe."

"Wait, you're trusting me with…?"

"Go!"

"But General, you'll get lost," Robin pointed out.

The Malabranches' growls were audible now, even to human ears. Chopper's animal instinct made him balk a bit. The beasts smelled liked death. And there were so many more than the last ambush!

"I'll follow your string!" Hector replied. "Find this Chiron person and find her Majesty. Let me worry about finding my way."

"Come on, men!" Achilles called, taking charge with gusto.

Chopper shot one last look at Hector, and nodded. The General was strong. He'd be fine. Anyway, Chiron was close. With a bounding leap Chopper took the lead, and the rest of his group was quick to follow.

* * *

Usopp shakily drew his slingshot, for all the good it would do against the army of malacoda mice things bearing down on them.

"Alright guys, you go on, I'll cover you," he said, stepping back with Raqueline, who had started trembling. He hoped she wasn't about to faint again. Who would catch _him_ if _she_ fainted first?

"Stupid Long-Nose! Get up here and be a man!" Sanji called back to him.

Before Usopp could retort, the mice leapt into action. They'd only picked one target though; Chef Feta, who in his nerves had already smothered himself by mistake with his power. A stream of French curses and stinky orange cheese later, it was all finished. The mice were all over him. It was awful. They were squeaking in delight! They were…

Licking him?

"Stop zat! Stop zat! It tickles!" Chef Feta cried as they licked the cheese off of him. "Ugh! I hate rats! Back off you pests! I'd neverrr allow you in my kitchen!"

He sprayed them with more cheese, pushing them away with the force of the blast. They didn't seem to mind though. Squeaking and hissing happily, the malacoda frolicked gleefully about in the pool of cheese now forming around them.

"Well, I suppose that takes care of that," Andromache said, sheathing her sword. "I never thought your power would come in handy in combat, Chef-San."

"What are you talking about? My powerrr is very handy in a fight!" Chef Feta insisted. "Anyway, what do we do now? Ze are still blocking ze way! Hey! Get out of ze way, you rats!"

The mice paused in their joyful romp to look at him, their large, whiskered noses quivering and dripping cheese. Then they backed away, forming a path between them as the snakes on their tails stiffened vertically in attention.

"They're _listening_ to you?" Sanji asked in surprise.

"Well, clearly you are their new god or something," Usopp pointed out. "You just made it rain cheese."

"Maybe they can take us to the Queen," Andromache mused.

"It's worth a shot," Feta said with a shrug. "Alright, filthy, disgusting rats: where is her Majesty?"

The malacoda squeaked as one, and turned to race down the tunnel ahead. The travelers hesitated, exchanging shocked glances. Usopp had thought that of all the members in their current group, Chef Feta would prove the most useless. By the looks on everyone else's faces, he wasn't the only one.

Chef Feta remained happily oblivious to their astonishment. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he cried, taking the lead, "Follow zem!"

* * *

With newfound energy and confidence, Helena faced the shadowed figure that she knew to be Zoro. Her entire body tingled as though on the edge of fever, and she knew she would be violently ill when this was all over, just as Zoro had been. It was worth it. If Nemo couldn't pin her down, he couldn't guarantee Zoro would land any sort of hit. Perhaps she could prevent this whole catastrophe after all.

To her surprise, Shadow-Zoro didn't attack her directly. He disappeared quickly into the darkness. She glanced around attentively, trying to sense where the next attack would come from. Fortunately her attacker, though a puppet, was on her side.

"Behind you!" Zoro cried, and Helena turned in time to parry him.

"Shut up, pirate!" Nemo retorted angrily.

Zoro smirked. Helena was surprised that she could see the expression on his darkened face, then realized that her light was chipping away at the black shell covering him. –it wasn't by much. It was like she could see him through a black mesh fabric. Nemo yanked him back into the darkness before his proximity to her could clear him up further, but the discovery gave her hope.

"Let's keep that mouth of yours firmly clamped on a sword, shall we, eh Mr. Three-Sword Style?" Nemo rumbled in bad humor.

"Heh. Idiot," Zoro retorted. Helena could hear the strain in his voice as he struggled against Nemo's control. "You can give me all three swords, but…"

His voice cut off. True to his word, Nemo must have not only gotten Zoro to clamp down on a sword, but he was keeping his mouth tightly closed to keep him from speaking further.

"You can give him three swords, but that doesn't mean you can make him use the three-sword style," Helena finished for him.

Shadow-Zoro leapt out of the darkness at her, three blades at the ready.

"After all," she continued breezily. She blocked all three of Zoro's swords with one of her own blades, using the other to catch the sheath of Peleus still attached across Zoro's chest. Cutting the flimsy leather free, she caught hold of the handle as Zoro was pulled back into the darkness. "A swordsman puppet is only as good as his puppet master, Quintilian du Aeschylus."

She stood on her hands to transfer the other rapiers to her feet, taking Peleus in hand and flicking it free of its sheath before spinning gracefully upright again. The Queen's Blade was still covered in darkness, but this close to her light she could already see it fading like mesh, just as she had seen happen with Zoro before. It also looked like the shadow covering it was cracked, maybe brittle.

"You're far from a swordsman, Quin," Helena went on. She knocked Peleus on the stone around her to see if she could shake the blackness off of it, and was surprised to see sparks. It was just like the caves she and Zoro had been in before! The stone must have some kind of a flint in it to spark so easily.

"And even if you were…" She struck the altar, hard, and a line of sparks flashed up the blade, breaking it free of Nemo's power and bringing it under her own luminescent control. Turning to fend off another Shadow-Zoro attack, she smirked and easily knocked a katana from its clumsy position in Zoro's mouth. "…You'd be lightyears away from three-sword style."

"Couldn't have said it better," Zoro said with another barely visible grin.

The katana landed within Helena's little island of light. She quickly retrieved it and knocked it free of darkness before Nemo could take it back.

"Heh. Oh, but as we all know, three-sword style is just a few parsecs behind four-sword style," Helena teased him, holding his katana at the ready.

"Excuse me?" Zoro asked. "I seem to recall beating your four-sword style on more than one occasion recently."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" Nemo growled, pulling Zoro back again.

"Face it, Quintidiot," Zoro called. He sounded like he was actually enjoying this. Well, she kind of was too. She especially liked the creative insult. "You've lost this fight."

Zoro launched at her again, this time with only two swords. By the time Nemo pulled him away again he was down to one, courtesy of a particularly good lunge on her part.

"So, are you going to put that in your mouth?" Zoro chuckled as she bashed the second disarmed blade free of dark flakes. "Five-sword style?"

"And chip my beautiful, royal teeth? No thank you," Helena replied light-heartedly. She left his two blades on the altar beside her, where they could easily catch her light and stay out of Nemo's control. She wanted to keep one hand free to try and catch the third blade.

"You both think this is a game, do you?" Nemo growled. "I'll teach you to laugh at me. Go ahead, Roronoa. Warn her if you can."

"What the…?" Zoro's voice sounded like he were suddenly being yanked around in a cyclone.

"Hmm, round and round the swordsman goes, where he stops, nobody knows!" Nemo taunted, yanking Zoro through the darkness.

"Hah. Like this is going to work," Zoro said. Yup, he was definitely being yanked all over the room. Not in a predictable cyclone though. Nemo was pulling him in and out of shadow, making it hard for Helena to pinpoint the sound of his voice. "Helena's got pretty good reflexes, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Hmm…then let's up the ante, shall we?" Nemo chuckled.

"How? Woah!" Zoro's voice suddenly came from everywhere at once, resonating like Nemo's. It was as if the room had become an echo chamber. "Careful Helena."

"Oh, by all means, keep talking. Let's confuse her more," Nemo goaded.

Helena tried to concentrate by closing her eyes , but it was useless. It was too disconcerting with her eyelids aglow; she'd have to tune her senses some other way. Staring into the darkness, she tried to detect Zoro's presence. What she sensed was something else – something dark and foreboding. – something that wanted her dead. Was it Nemo or something else?

What sword did he have left? She glanced at the altar. Oh dear.

He had Sandai Kitetsu. She hadn't felt unsafe around the blade since their duel in the caves, but that was because its master handled it with such control. Now its master had none, which meant…

Suddenly Zoro appeared before her, his body already partway through a powerful thrust. He'd appeared so quickly and with such precision that he found the smallest hole in her defense. His sword slipped past hers with a ringing sound, the metals singing on each other like water on the rim of a wine glass.

A non-swordsman like Quintilian never could have managed that. Not without the sword's help.

Before she realized what was happening, he had her pinioned against the side of the altar. Nemo released him just enough from the darkness so that though his body remained trapped in the thin, black shell, she could clearly see the look of horror on his face.

"No…" Zoro uttered with wide and disbelieving eyes. They were grey like a storm, or like steel maybe. Why had she never noticed before? –Such a weird thing to think about in a moment like this. Whatever the color, there was definitely a storm brewing there. She had never seen him so angry. She tried to smile at him reassuringly, but hadn't recovered from the shock of the blow. The sword stuck all the way into the altar behind her.

Nemo laughed triumphantly through the gloom.

"And this is just the start, Pirate Hunter. Or should I call you Princess Hunter?" Nemo laughed harder, as though he'd said something clever. "Now, destroy her again and again! Destroy the woman you love with the swords you love more!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Note from the Author: Creative Insult Contest!

so, I'm not really satisfied with Zoro's "creative insult" in here. Can you guys help me come up with something better than "Shadow-lurking, smooth-talking moron"? I'm trying to avoid obscenities and cusses (yes, I do drop a few hells and damns now and again, but I try to treat it like cilantro. A little goes a long way, and most dishes are better without it)

UPDATE 2/16/2016 - we have a winner! The Gord came up with "Quintidiot" in a past comment. Sometimes simplicity is best. After all, Zoro's no Shakespeare. Thanks for playing, all! - if you feel like insulting Nemo in future comments/reviews, by all means go ahead! I hate him too...


	37. Chapter 37 - En Garde, Your Majesty

Ch. 37 – En Garde, Your Majesty

"Has anyone seen Zoro?" Nami asked. They'd been walking for a while, and getting apparently nowhere.

Gloriadne, who stood in the lead, turned back to look at her. "He went left when I told him not to go left, didn't he." she said flatly.

"That's Zoro for you," Nami replied with a sigh.

"Should we go back?" Gloriadne asked. "I think I can remember when that turn-off was…"

"Don't bother. He always finds his way eventually," Nami replied.

"Not in a place like this," Gloriadne murmured.

Nami could see her point. The endless, dark walls seemed to go on forever. Even though the ceilings soared high above them in this part of the labyrinth, it was starting to feel claustrophobic. She paused to think for a moment, only to have one of the idiots walking behind her run into her.

"As I was saying, _I_ will be the one to rescue Queen Helena-Chan," Paris was saying. "…Oof! Sorry, Nami-San." He walked past her, clearly too engrossed in his argument with Menelaus to care much if he was being rude. "I am going to be Head of Palace Security. This is how I can prove to her how clever and handsome I am." He paused, posing majestically with his lantern for a photograph that wasn't being taken.

"Clearly _I_ will be the one to rescue Queen Helena-Chan," Menelaus grumbled through his beard, also pushing past Nami. As he was more oafish than his interlocutor, he did not stop to apologize to the navigator when he nearly knocked her over. "And _I_ will be the one to win her hand in the end. At least I actually know how to fight with a sword."

"I'm sorry? Who beat whom in the tournaments?" Paris pointed out. "My sword-bowmanship got me into the semi-finals, unlike a certain red-headed buffoon that I know. Oh, not you Nami-San," he turned to look back at her with a would-be charming smile. "You made it to the semi-finals too. I meant this idiot here."

It was obvious who he meant. And Nami had had just about enough of their ridiculous squabbling. It was as annoying as it was pointless. It wasn't like either of them was half as good as Zoro.

A wicked idea struck her at this thought, and she grinned evilly to herself. This was the perfect way to shut them up. And after all, what could it hurt? Zoro had made up his mind to sail out with the crew, right? And Helena had promised not to take him.

Nami strutted up between the two bickering boys, lacing an arm through either of theirs.

"I'm afraid you've got it all wrong, gentlemen," she told them with a tragic sigh. "You are both brilliant fighters, but once Roronoa Zoro has his sights set on a woman there's no rescuing her. I'm afraid he's stolen her heart forever."

"Roronoa…?" Paris asked.

"But didn't he turn her down…?" Menelaus grumbled through his bushy beard.

"Didn't you see them kissing at the ball?" Nami insisted. "He's been playing hard to get. He does it to all the respectable ladies!"

"Huh?" Menelaus rumbled. He seemed a little lost.

"But you don't mean…!" Paris looked slightly horrified. With an ego like his, he was probably something of a player himself, so he was quicker on the uptake.

"He's got a reputation in every port we've passed through," Nami said, lowering her voice confidentially. "They call him the Hurricane Lover, because he comes in like a storm and leaves nothing but broken hearts in his wake."

Up ahead, Gloriadne snorted. Yeah, it was obvious to any female that Zoro wasn't the type. However, by the shocked expressions now gracing the two soldiers' faces, they were much more gullible.

"We've been here, what, four days?" Nami went on, "That's plenty of time. There's probably not a respectable family in town whose daughter he hasn't messed with by now. And they never recover. How can they?" Nami let a few tears well up in her eyes. "Even Robin and I have let ourselves fall under his spell in the past. There's no moving on."

"You poor thing," Gloriadne said, sending Nami a sly wink. "I can see the appeal. He's generally respectful of us married women. Generally."

"You've heard the rumors too?" Paris uttered.

"Oh, yes," Gloriadne replied with a doleful air. "We women talk."

"The point is, you may win Queen Helena's hand," Nami continued, grateful for Gloriadne's timely input. "But you will never win her heart. She is Zoro's forever, just like so many poor women before her."

"What a cad!" Paris exclaimed.

"Yes, but what can you do? He's stronger than even the Queen. You'll never be able to match him, or avenge her. It's best to just let it go," Nami said.

This effectively silenced Menelaus and Paris. –For a moment anyway. Nami marched off ahead of them, thoroughly pleased with herself, but then she heard them both burst into the most unmanly of tears.

"Poor Queen-Chan!" Paris sobbed. "In the clutches of that horrible Casanova! We must try to do something to heal her wounded heart!"

"Yeah!" Menelaus sniffled. "Only I will be the one, not you!"

"No, clearly _I_ am meant to be a balm for her troubled soul," Paris cried. "She will find some consolation in my charm and good looks!"

"But not your swordsmanship," Menelaus grumbled.

"Here they go again," Gloriadne chuckled. "Nice try, Nami-Chan. I don't think they can be prevailed upon."

Nami sighed a heartfelt sigh. "It was worth a shot. Hey…where's Luffy?"

* * *

"Gomu gomu no BAZOOKA!"

Luffy blasted through another wall, thoroughly pleased with himself. He'd lost sight of the group a while ago, but as far as he was concerned, he was navigating the maze just fine on his own. After all, if he ran into a dead end, all he had to do was knock it over. Easy peasy.

He was starting to get a little annoyed though. He'd been at it for a while and still no sign of the Sword-Princess. If only there was a way for him to knock through walls _faster._ Cracking his knuckles, he placed the ring of his mushroom lantern in his mouth and started another wind-up.

"Gomu gomu no…GATLING WRECKING BALL!"

He charged, using his Gatling attack until he burst through one wall, only to keep going until he burst through another, and another, and another. He thought he heard something like a yelp as he went, but it wasn't until ten walls or so later that he finally stopped for a breather. It was then that someone burst out of the collecting pile of rubble he'd pushed in front of him during his rampage.

"What in Hades is going on!" Hector spluttered, molding in and out of tree mode to get himself free of the rock pile. "Captain!" he cried, recognizing him.

"Wood-Man," Luffy replied. "How'd you get there?"

"I was separated from my group, then you came along and blew the wall down, taking me with it," Hector replied testily.

"Oh. Sorry," Luffy said. "Have you found the Sword-Princess?"

"No, I haven't, thanks to you!" Hector bristled. "Your Doctor said he'd sniffed out a friend who could probably lead us to her, but then _you_ …"

"Nevermind, I found her myself," Luffy said, pointing.

Hector's jaw dropped when he caught sight of what Luffy had seen first. They'd blown into a large chamber with an altar at its center. Pinioned to the altar was none other than a luminescent Helena. Zoro stood over her, covered in shadow. His hands were still clasped around the hilt of the katana pinning her down.

"Zoro, you idiot, what'd you go and do that for?" Luffy called out.

Hector bonked Luffy's rubber head with an impatient fist . "It's obvious he's under Nemo's control, idiot," he growled, pulling out his injection. "I must assist Her Majesty."

"Wait a minute, I want to use that!" Luffy insisted, stretching for it as his head boinged back into place like a bobble-head.

Hector used his wood powers to stretch it out of Luffy's reach. "No you fool. Do you have a suicide wish?"

A deep, rumbling voice made them pause in the midst of their antics. "What's this?" Nemo asked. "No one else was supposed to make it this far…"

* * *

By the crazed look in Zoro's eyes, Helena was fairly certain the only thing that was keeping Nemo alive was the fact that the swordsman couldn't move. It wasn't for lack of trying either. While Nemo remained distracted by Luffy and Hector's rather dramatic entrance, Helena could see the shadowed muscles in Zoro's arms tensing and shaking as he tried desperately to retrieve the blade.

From there what did he intend to do exactly? He'd need to eat one of those mushrooms or something, but that would mean suicide right? There was no way he could get to sunlight in time.

"Zoro…" she murmured quietly.

He didn't respond.

"Zoro, calm down, ok? I'm fine."

"I don't care if you _are_ immortal…" Zoro started.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Helena cut him off in a harsh whisper. "Zoro, you missed."

His eyes flickered down to the Kitetsu. It looked like it was going through her side, and while it had grazed her, it had caught mostly fabric. The sword had passed through her bodice and sleeve, but she had come through mostly unscathed.

"Don't stare at it, just trust me," she whispered, drawing his gaze back to her face. "Don't let him see. The longer you stay this close to me, the sooner you can break out of his control. Just, don't be stupid ok? When you're free, stay by me and let _me_ do the fighting."

Zoro finally relaxed, but the storm in his eyes did not subside.

"Remember, you told me this is my fight," she reminded him.

"Yeah, well, he's made it personal," Zoro growled.

He was right of course, which alarmed her further. Through a dark film she could see more of him now, more colors – the dark grey of his vest, his white dress pants, the amber ascot he'd left hanging untied around his unbuttoned collar. He had his signature black bandana tied around his upper arm, bunching the sleeve of his thin white dress shirt. He was halfway free.

"It's not worth losing your dream over," she told him. "Zoro, you need to live though this and become the world's best swordsman."

It was the only thing she could think of to dissuade him. She had no idea if her words had any affect, for her attention and Zoro's were immediately drawn by a sudden glow.

"Hector!" Helena gasped. A beautiful white laurel tree filled a quarter of the chamber with light and branches, growing larger and brighter by the second. The bark itself was so thick it couldn't glow, but the cracks between the outer bark, and the leaves were so radiant it hardly mattered.

"What is that idiot thinking?" Zoro breathed. "He's killed himself."

"No…he won't get to sunlight in time," Helena murmured. "Hector…"

"Quintilian!" Hector bellowed, his face an angry mask in the trunk, "You will pay for betraying His Majesty the King, and for turning on his daughter! I will see to it personally that you are brought to justice!"

"Ah! Now I see how this works," Nemo replied pensively. "You have some sort of a glow injection. So there are two of you little lightning bugs now. We can't have that. Here little puppet."

Helena could feel Nemo pulling on Zoro, trying to take him away. And he was so close to breaking free too! She lunged forward, tearing away from the Kitetsu pinning her down as she threw her luminescent arms around Zoro's neck.

Zoro released the katana, leaving it in the altar as he reached a tense and straining arm around her instead. His clawed fingers dug into her back as he tried desperately to fight Nemo's control.

Helena was finally grateful for those stupid, flowing white sleeves, which had come untied in the course of events. They wrapped around Zoro like wings, forming a protective white barrier against Nemo's power.

Or so she thought. Zoro's upper body had come mostly free, free enough to hold on to her like a lifeline, but no matter how bright her light, his dress shoes remained black. Nemo didn't hesitate to yank Zoro's feet out from under him, dragging him back into the dark half of the chamber that Hector had not yet filled.

"You're out of swords, Quin," Helena called with would-be confidence. Without looking, her fingers found the Kitetsu where it still resided deep in the side of the altar. She decided not to pull the sword loose, but all the same she kept a hand on the hilt to protect it further from Nemo's power.

"Not exactly," Nemo replied.

From the darkness came the rasp of a blade coming free of its sheath. Helena gulped. Zoro did still have one more blade; he had her sea stone dagger.

"Careful Hector!" she warned, eyes tuned to the dark side of the room.

"I will fill this place with light," Hector cried, undaunted, "You will have nowhere left to hide, Quintilian, whatever you do to try and stop me."

As his luminous branches climbed along the walls, Helena could finally see that this was no simple underground cavern or oubliette as she had supposed. High walls, ornately carved, swept in intricate patterns above them into a domed ceiling. At the center of that ceiling was an oculus that must have let in sunlight before the great temples of the ancient world had been buried in a great cataclysm hundreds of years ago.

As Hector's branches continued into the darkness, they wrapped around the statue of a goddess. Helena easily recognized her by her peacock-feather headdress.

"The ancient Temple of Hera," Helena breathed. "That makes this…" her hand brushed the altar at her back.

Zoro reappeared, newly covered in a black shell that still dripped from his fresh dunking in darkness. Nemo forced him to charge, dagger at the ready. Though Hector's light prevented him from disappearing into the air as he'd done previously, he disappeared into the black stone of the ground. He reappeared a moment later, then disappeared and reappeared, disappeared and reappeared, making him difficult to pin down, and keeping his darkness coating fresh. Though Hector strove to catch him in his luminescent branches, Zoro eventually made it to the trunk, stabbing Hector where his heart might be had he still been in human form.

The General let out a cry. Leaving the dagger in him, Nemo dropped Zoro, or perhaps the light was too much to retain his control on the swordsman now. Helena winced as Zoro fell to land face down among Hector's roots.

"Yes," Nemo purred, ignoring Zoro and Hector now as he turned his attention back to Helena. "That is the Altar of Dido, Your Majesty."

His voice emanated from the small portion of the room still left in darkness on the opposite side of the altar. Helena turned her back to Zoro and Hector, facing the enemy with her mouth set in a grim line.

"But why would you bring me here?" she asked. "This is the altar for star-crossed lovers. The altar for the desperate, the love-sick."

"Yes, according to legend a couple need only kiss across the altar and they will be married in the sight of the gods," Nemo told her. "No contract of man required. – No marriage license or priest or ceremony. Of course, Queen Dido married Aeneas here. And you know what happened to her…"

"Aeneas left her to become a famous adventurer, and she went mad. She immolated herself," Helena replied. "The altar is cursed. At least one member of any couple wed here is destined to end in horrible tragedy while the other rises to greatness."

"Indeed. Now we come to my real purpose in bringing you here, Queen Helena." Something stepped out of the darkness; a shadow, tall with inhumanly long arms. Its surface burbled, dripped and moved like liquid; like ink.

"Quintilian…?" Helena ventured. He was a lot taller than she remembered.

"I admit that torturing you and your pet swordsman was merely for my own satisfaction," the ink-man said, taking a few shlopping steps toward her. It left glistening sable footprints in its wake, which faded into the black stone of the cave floor soon after they appeared. "Well, I really had hoped to weaken you in that way before challenging you head on, but unfortunately your little glow injections have complicated things, especially this stupid tree. Ah ah ah! Don't touch that!"

This last remark was directed at Zoro, who'd made to retrieve the dagger out of Hector. Darkness caught him by his shoes again and tossed him away from Hector's light.

"You mean to duel me for my hand?" Helena asked, gripping Peleus more firmly.

"Indeed," he replied.

"What of Troy?"

"That traitor no longer deserves my help," Nemo seethed. "He betrayed me."

"But you are not a swordsman, Quin," Helena pointed out.

He flicked his strange, long arms outward. The ink suddenly solidified around him in the shell she'd seen on Zoro, and she realized that the arms weren't just arms; he carried a pair of sharp, short swords.

"You will find that I know more than you think," he replied. "Let us duel, Majesty. If I win, I will wed you here, thus becoming king. And then I will insure that the one who ends in tragedy…" he pointed a sword at her menacingly, "…is you."

"That's not much incentive for her to accept your challenge alone," a voice said, accompanied by the tell-tale sound of cracking knuckles. "Especially when she's got us to help her."

Helena glanced behind her. She had forgotten all about Captain Luffy. There he stood on her left, his Straw Hat on his head and a wicked little smirk on his face.

"Stay within her light, Luffy," another voice said.

Helena turned to her right and saw Zoro retrieve two of his swords from the altar. He left the Kitetsu alone.

"You two don't do anything stupid," Helena warned them.

"Just let us borrow your light for a while," Zoro replied with a smirk. He flicked his wrist, playfully making one of the blades reflect a gleam back into Helena's eyes. "Your light and Hector's."

She was relieved to note he'd gotten rid of the black shoes. Like her, he stood barefoot against the cold, stone floor. But he hadn't ditched his signature bandana. The idiot…

"It's not going to work," she breathed. Luffy had ditched most of his party clothes before he'd arrived in the temple, but he still had on a pair of dress pants and a vest. The dress pants he'd rolled up into capris. They were black.

"A noble sentiment, you two," Nemo purred. "And you are right. She hasn't got any reason to fight me, her honor aside. However, now…" Zoro found himself yanked back by the bandana on his arm, and Luffy literally by the seat of his pants. Dark chains appeared from the blackness, pinning them to the large stone pedestal at the foot of Hera's statue, just barely brushed by Hector's light. "…you've given her one. Fight me, Queen Helena, or watch me crush your friends within their own skin."

The chains tightened around Zoro, and wrapped around Luffy more fully to keep the rubber man from stretching. From the chains, darkness spread across them like ink on water, starting first where the colors they wore were at their darkest; Zoro's vest and tie, Luffy's pants and hair.

Helena looked from their struggles to Hector's beleaguered wooden face above her dagger. She took a steadying breath, assuming her courtly composure before turning back to Nemo, who stood expectantly at the edge of the darkness.

"Truly you have misjudged my character, Quintilian," she said calmly, walking slowly around the altar that stood between them. "You don't need to resort to hostages or threats. I would have accepted your challenge based on my honor alone."

Her vision went blurry for a moment, but she quickly blinked it away. The poison was starting to take effect.

"I see how your power works," she went on, continuing her casual pace as though nothing had happened. "Just as you can manipulate ink on white paper, you can manipulate anything that is 'colorless' as you call it, even if it is within my light. But you cannot manipulate me, a source of light."

"Indeed, the irony is not lost on me, _Sun Queen,"_ Nemo intoned impatiently. "I should have fought you before letting that pirate scum find you."

"Yes, your sadism may have outdone you. But then again, without my friends, you wouldn't have any witnesses, and our duel would be void," she replied, coming to a stop in front of the altar. "Whatever the outcome of our duel, you must let the witnesses live."

"Making provisos, Majesty?" Nemo chuckled. "I'm glad to see that you are not confident in your victory."

"On the contrary, Quin," Helena pointed Peleus at him. "I am not afraid of you." She tossed the sword in the air and carved her usual line in the ground, taking a step over it.

A rip across the ink-man's face indicated something of a smile. "Allow me to change your mind," he simpered. " _En garde_ , Your Majesty."


	38. Chapter 38 - Light and Dark

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Ok guys. I am so, SO sorry I missed last week's update. I don't know what it was about this chapter, but it was really hard for me to write (and not for lack of trying. I've been at it daily, trust me). I barely finished it just now, so there are probably all sorts of glaring grammatical/spelling errors. Sorry 'bout that.

So, I found a winner of the Creative Insult Contest! It was actually from an old comment, not one specifically written FOR the contest. In it The Gord referred to Quintilian as "Quintidiot." - simple, elegant, effective, I like it!

There will be more opportunities for creative insults to come. Please feel free to share your ideas in the review section!

* * *

Ch. 38 – Light and Dark

Usopp generally had a high tolerance for critters that others deemed disgusting, but this experience definitely put that tolerance to the test. The rat creatures smelled putrid, like rotting meat. There were so many of them that Usopp and his party didn't walk to their final destination, they _rode_ on an ever-moving carpet of warm, bristly fur. Gross.

Somewhere along the way Raqueline gripped his arm and shouted above the din of squeaking and hissing: "We're going the wrong way! I just felt something in the stones. Her majesty is below us!"

Whether or not the others had heard her, no one had been able to dismount the strange moving carpet. They rode on to their final destination at surprising speed until the rats came to a pattering stop. They disappeared from underfoot, and suddenly all became eerily quiet as the rats formed silent ranks.

They were in some sort of giant rats' nest, lined with fur and malabranche bones. The rats were about a quarter the lions' size. That they managed to eat creatures bigger than they were was enough to set Usopp's coward sense on high alert. After all, what was a human to a lion? The rats could easily make quick work of all them.

He also caught sight of some empty giant bug shells, now no longer luminescent. These glittered in the light of the travelers' mushroom lanterns, and immediately drew their eye to the center of the nest. There in what appeared to be a throne made of a beetle's wings sat a malacoda large enough to wear a malabranche skull on her head. She seemed to stare at them through her blind, milky eyes, her nose twitching as it took in their scent.

Usopp groaned.

"You asked them to take us to _her majesty_ ," he pointed out to Feta in a harsh whisper. "You didn't specify _which_ majesty you meant. This must be their queen!"

" _Parbleu_!" Chef Feta cried, clutching his heart.

An underling malacoda approached the rat queen, its head and snake tale both bowed in submission before her. He relayed a message of low squeaks.

"If only Chopper were here to translate," Usopp muttered.

The rat queen let out a squeak of disbelief. Two eager mice started to prance around Feta excitedly.

"I think that's your cue, Chef," Andromache whispered.

"Oui, Lieutenant," he replied. "I will make it rain!"

Before Andromache had the chance to cry out in protest, the insane chef lifted his sticky fingers to the sky and spun like a whirlwind. The sprinkler effect of cheese shooting upward from his fingertips created a veritable cheesy downpour.

As it happened, Usopp had a large, collapsible umbrella on him. He had a knack for packing the necessary essentials. Raqueline, who generally stuck to the back of the group, was quick to take cover with him. Sanji, who had been hanging around Raqueline as her body guard, also side-stepped the cheesy downpour in the nick of time.

The others were not so lucky. A moment later Agamemnon, Andromache, and Feta were completely soaked in cheese whiz.

"You idiot!" Agamemnon cried. "Spray the _rats,_ not us!"

The rat queen let out a squeal of astonishment, then squeaked out something that sounded like an order. A moment later the three cheese smothered wretches found themselves boxed in by malacoda guards, who pushed them eagerly toward the queen.

"We're wasting time," Andromache cried, unafraid of the apparent danger. Did she not notice that the rat guards carried weapons made of bones? More importantly, did she not notice the rat queen smacking her lips diabolically? "Raqueline, you said you sensed her majesty somewhere back there?"

"Yes, Lieutenant!" Raqueline called.

"You three, go!" the Lieutenant ordered. "They aren't interested in you at the moment. Get out of here while you can and save the queen!"

"I never abandon a woman in need," Sanji started, preparing to leap after Andromache's captors.

"Then take charge of this, Cook-San," Andromache called, tossing him a cheese covered projectile.

He caught it in surprise. Most of the cheese sloughed off of it as it flew through the air, revealing a soft glow and the gleam of glass. By the time it reached his hand, everyone could clearly see what it was; the Nemomora injection.

"Helena needs you more than I do right now," Andromache went on. The small woman smirked and drew her enormous sword. "Trust me. We'll be fine."

Sanji hesitated, but then nodded. Usopp didn't stop to see him do it, though; he had already taken off after Raqueline, who lead the way with hurried steps out of the rats' nest.

"I remember the way!" she called excitedly. "The stones told me it's in this direction!"

"Hey, Pirates!" Agamemnon called, "Take care of my daughter. And don't you try anything, blondie!"

Sanji shot him a sharp salute, then turned on his heel to follow the others.

"Wait for me, Raqueline-Chan!" he called.

Usopp rolled his eyes. Yup. DEFINITELY the wrong group.

* * *

Nami wasn't exactly pleased with her own group at present. When she had chosen this particular rescue party, it had been with Zoro and Luffy, two of the strongest people she knew, and Hector, definitely the strongest fighter in Ilium, Helena aside. Now all three of them had disappeared, and Nami was stuck with a weakling dancer and two idiot warriors.

Naturally at a time like this, fate would lead her and her party to find the one person she didn't want to run into down in this labyrinth: Nemo. –Not the short, weird lawyer dude either. They'd stumbled into the giant half-man half-bull half-horse creature-thing. –The one Troy had killed for show.

Ok, so Chopper had said that that was a hoax, but it didn't make the thing's giant fist (which was currently about to punch her into a solid stone cave wall) any less intimidating.

They'd apparently stumbled into its home or something. It had a whole family, complete with a wife, little ones (still bigger than the average human…or horse for that matter), grandparents and siblings. They lived in a chamber big enough to be its own city (probably a village by the monsters' standards). The enormous houses carved into the stone were illuminated by a familiar green fungus, along with other cave plants that grew in rows like gardens.

Yeah, so they were probably organized and intelligent, but they were still monsters. As the biggest monster there, the false-Nemo leapt into action to defend the others first, but its family was close behind.

Well, Nami wasn't about to roll with the punches. –Particularly not one that large. She ducked out of the way in the nick of time, pulling out her staff as her lantern fell and shattered.

Well, at least Menelaus and Paris weren't entirely incompetent. They both leapt to defend her, bow and sword at the ready. They drew the false-Nemo away from her with their attacks, giving her and Gloriadne a chance to regroup.

"Should we run?" the dance master asked.

"I don't think we can outrun that thing," Nami said. "Did you notice that the maze has high ceilings? They could follow us. And they probably know the way better than we do."

"What did we do to anger them? All we did was walk into their village. Woah! Heads up!"

One of the creatures threw a small boulder at them, forcing them to dive away from each other.

"Alright, enough is enough!" Nami threw a few hot and cold balls from her clima takt, creating a small air current that pushed away the mino-centaur thing bearing down on them. "Time for an underground thunderstorm. Or should we try a tornado?"

Gloriadne screamed. One of the creatures – the wife of the false-Nemo by the looks of it – had grabbed the dancer in one huge fist. Lifting her into the air, the mino-centaur-lady shook Gloriadne none-too-gently in obvious frustration.

It was almost like she was trying to communicate something to the dancer, but her shaking was powerful enough that she could potentially break the woman's neck. When Gloriadne screamed in response, the mino-centaur-lady slammed Gloriadne into the ground, hard enough to cause cracks and a crater.

Paris and Menelaus cried out in horror. There was no way Gloriadne, a non-fighter, had survived. Nami stifled a scream, clasping her hands over her mouth as she stared at the cracks beneath the monster's splayed hand.

Distracted by Gloriadne's demise, Nami didn't notice the false-Nemo approach her until it was too late. Like his wife before him, he scooped the navigator up in his fist and shook her angrily. Nami screamed in desperation, but already knew it was too late. She was as good as dead.

* * *

Unable to move, Zoro could only watch with gritted teeth as Helena faced Nemo on her own. At least the swordsman handled it with more sangfroid than Luffy, who struggled loudly against the shadows encasing him, shouting curses and what-have-you at the top of his lungs.

"Oy, Captain," Zoro muttered to him. "She's claimed the duel now. Even if Nemo let us go, we'd have to sit and watch."

"This isn't a fair fight," Luffy pointed out angrily. "He's using us as a shield."

Zoro saw what Luffy meant. If Helena started to win, Nemo would have no qualms about using them as leverage to get her to surrender. It wasn't like there was much they could do at the moment, though. They'd just have to trust that Helena could take the coward down before it came to that.

Though Nemo stood with swords at the ready, he didn't move to attack Helena with them off the bat. Instead a wave of tentacles shot out at her from the dark side of the temple. Zoro found himself tensing as though he were the one bracing for the inevitable impact.

Undaunted, the queen maintained her attack-ready stance. Zoro had fought those tentacles before; they were pretty solid. Why wasn't she moving for a defensive block?

The darkness crashed over her with a force that shook the underground temple, shaking some of Hector's glowing leaves loose so that they fell like radioactive snow. Zoro winced, positive that Helena had been pummeled into the ground by the sheer weight of Nemo's dark wave.

Or…not.

Her light broke through the surge, parting it as smoothly as the prow of a ship parts the ocean. Even the falling leaves continued in their spiraling descent, unmoved as they fluttered to the ground.

"If you are trying to intimidate me, Quin, it's not working," Helena called, a crooked smile tweaking her lips "You cannot harm me now."

The long mouth-line dividing Nemo's face maintained its inhuman smirk. He launched himself at her, using the dark tentacles as a springboard this time. "Oh, majesty. You've never been more wrong."

His ebon blades were solid enough. They met her illuminated swords with the telltale screech of steel on steel.

"I have waited…" he struck at her up close, forcing her to parry fast and hard. "…so long…" again he struck, again she blocked, "…to fight you like this."

Helena kept up easily with her ebon dance partner, though the onslaught became faster and stronger with each blow. Nemo continued to interrupt his own little soliloquy with strike after strike as a he spoke:

"Do you realize…how infuriating…it has been…hiding…this…power?!"

Helena pushed him back, her blades flashing with an empyrean glow. Flipping backward in a single handspring, she put the stone altar between herself and the demon. Now closer to Hector, she could have been the angel with a flaming sword, guarding the tree of life. Well, Zoro had never read the good book himself, but he'd heard something about that. If such an angel existed, he couldn't imagine it held swords in its toes though.

Nemo hovered in a dark cloud, his inky, featureless face barely brushed by Hector's light:

"I have watched men far below you, far below _me_ fight for you. But that ends here!" he dove at her from above. "I should have done this ages ago!"

" _Poseidon's Trident!"_ Helena cried. She launched straight upward like a geyser, meeting him midair with her three blades. The attack knocked him through some of Hector's branches and into the ceiling.

His body smacked against the stone, cracking the earth a bit with a satisfying crash. Zoro smirked as Luffy let out a little whoop. They hadn't seen her use that attack before.

"Blast this Tree to Hades!" Nemo cried as he peeled away from the wall and became entangled in Hector's branches. It was hard to see him amidst the leaves, but he obviously didn't like the light. Was he in pain? It didn't seem like the light hurt him before, but he writhed and covered his eyes as his dark shell slowly started to dissipate.

In the midst of his struggle, Helena leapt up again after him. Refusing to let her get close to him he threw both of his swords, quickly so as to conceal his as-yet overshadowed face from the bright light. Her eyes widened with surprise. A swordsman rarely if ever threw his swords. It left him too vulnerable.

The airborne swords really wouldn't have done much to stunt her ascent, as she easily knocked them aside. However as she did she checked her momentum and allowed herself to drop again to her feet with a little flip. Landing beside one of the blades while the other petered off into the dark, she picked it up with her one free hand, inspecting it with some concern.

"This…looks like Troy's," she murmured. The shadow around it started to crack within her light, and she knocked it against the stone floor. When the blade sparked and shone free of Nemo's darkness, Zoro recognized it even before she spoke; "This _is_ Troy's sword. Quintilian, what have you done with him?!"

Zoro remembered meeting Troy in the maze earlier. What had happened to him since they'd parted ways? Quintilian apparently regarded him as an enemy now, which meant the Dodgy man was in danger.

Nemo disappeared into the dark stone above Hector, and his laugh again resonated from every shadowed corner of the temple.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked. "Are you concerned about him, Majesty? Do you honestly care what becomes of him? If so, you should have married him ages ago, faithless wench."

More tentacles appeared from the darkness, but this time when they struck her they made contact. Helena flew backward with force, striking the wall a few feet from Hector's trunk.

"Perhaps my darkness cannot touch you, Sun Queen," Nemo simpered from the Cimmerian side of the altar. "But here at least the stones will obey me."

Helena fell away from the wall, landing on her knees in a crouch. She caught a trickle of luminescent blood that threatened to drip into her eyes from a scratch on her forehead, flicking it aside as she glared at him. Amidst the tentacle propelled rock wave, Nemo had somehow stolen Troy's blade back from her.

"Majesty…" Hector panted weakly.

"I'm fine, General," she told him. She rubbed her eyes as if something were clouding her vision. Zoro recognized that look. The poison was starting to take hold of her. Chopper said she had thirty minutes, right? How much time had passed? It didn't seem like much, but then, the glow was so much more powerful than before. A lot of the doctor's calculations seemed to be off today.

When her eyes again gained their focus, Nemo had already stepped over the altar.

"You dare come to this side of the temple again?" Helena asked. "You're nothing in the light, Quin."

"We shall see," he replied casually, not ceasing his slow walk forward. Hector's branches cast veins of light on the black stone of cave floor, but there were still some pockets of shadow. Nemo stuck to these little puddles of darkness, carefully picking his way across the floor to maintain the shell around him.

During this slow procession, Helena chanced a glance back at Hector. Her dagger was in reach.

"Don't even think about it," Nemo growled.

"Yeah? Try and stop me."

Helena's hand darted out and closed over the hilt of the dagger, but Nemo again threw one of his blades. Helena was forced to withdraw her hand before she could get a good grip as she moved to deflect the gladius with Peleus.

By the time she had recovered enough to reach out toward Hector again, Nemo had disappeared into one of the puddles of darkness and reappeared close enough to lash out at Helena. He had both swords again.

Zoro finally understood how Nemo could confidently throw his swords. The black steel of Troy's blades had been tempered to reduce sheen. Nemo could retrieve them from practically anywhere in the room.

As the battle picked up speed, Nemo didn't hesitate to put his projectile swords to use. Dodging in and out of the dark splotches on the floor, he fought Helena both up close and at a distance. It took every ounce of concentration she had just to keep up. Normally Zoro wouldn't be worried, but he'd seen that moment of weakness caused by the poison. How much longer could she last?

On top of that, she couldn't seem to land any real hits. She couldn't keep playing the defensive or she would run out of time!

"Is it getting brighter in here?" Luffy asked, just as Helena blocked a particularly powerful blow.

Zoro blinked at him. He'd been so absorbed in the fight he hadn't noticed, but Luffy was right. Where was the light coming from, though?

Scanning the room, he realized its source was the same as it had always been; Hector. Only the tree-man had started to glow on the outside of his bark now. Squinting, Zoro realized that it wasn't the bark itself that was glowing; there were mushrooms sprouting all over him.

An earthy scent hit Zoro's nostrils. "It smells like dry rot," he observed. "That can't be good…"

After all it made sense. In his tree form the mushrooms would naturally spread more quickly. Though he'd injected himself after Helena, he was already on the brink of consciousness; perhaps the brink of death.

Zoro's attention returned sharply to the battle when Helena let out a pained cry. Nemo hadn't landed a hit with his swords, but he had knocked her back with another one of those rock tentacles. This time she smacked right into Hector's trunk.

She didn't waste time wiping away blood or goading Nemo this time round. Hardly watching what she did, she grabbed her dagger and yanked it free.

"Majesty, NO!" Hector cried, his voice nothing more than a rasp. But the deed had already been done. Without the sea prism to freeze him in his powers, Hector could no longer maintain a hold on his tree form. His branches and roots shrank back into him. The poison overpowered him and he collapsed into a glowing heap on the floor of the temple.

Helena stumbled as the roots disappeared from beneath her. "Hector…?" she called quietly, falling to one knee as the poison sapped her strength. Through a feverish gaze, she tried to process what she was seeing. It took her a while to compute. "HECTOR!" she shrieked in a panic as it finally settled in.

Darkness flooded the room once more, to the hair-raising rumble of Nemo's magnified laughter. "It would seem the scales have tipped back in my favor," he simpered, his voice reverberating all about the room. "Not that you ever stood a chance to begin with, Helena du Cygnus."

"DAMN YOU!" Helena screeched, whirling to her feet in a tornado of flashing blades. "DAMN YOU TO HADES!"

"Crying over that worthless peon in your army, Queen Helena?" Nemo goaded as her blades met nothing. He had disappeared into the darkness again. "Really, your Majesty. He couldn't even save your father. He can't even save _you._ "

"Hector is worth a thousand of me!" Helena shouted at him.

"Oh no, you have that reversed," Nemo replied in a menacing tone, appearing beside her to check her flailing swords against his own. "At least according to your father, _you_ are worth a thousand of Hector."

Zoro didn't like where this was going.

"Helena," he called out to her, his baritone cutting sharply through the darkness. "Don't lose your focus."

"Did you know what kind of man your father was?" Nemo asked, circling Helena now. He stood just at the edge of her light, his swords hanging at his sides.

"Be silent," Hector rasped, coughing as he tried to push himself to his feet. "Quintilian, don't you dare say another word."

"Oh, but it's a tale of a father's love," Nemo simpered as Hector again collapsed. "A touching story of how a man valued the life of his wife and daughter more than the lives of a thousand men."

"What are you talking about?" Helena murmured, her swords lowering slightly from their hither-to defensive stance.

"I'm talking about the day your mother died," he replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "—The day your father proved just how worthless his citizens were to him. Did you honestly believe your father did nothing when Leda went out to fight the Navy, pregnant as she was? Did you honestly believe the _lies_ he told you about his weakened state? How do you think Ilium _won_ that battle after Leda's death? Surely you have studied how the God Powers work, Helena."

"Father used a God Power…?"

"Oh yes. The most powerful God power there is," Nemo told her with glee as he continued to prowl around her. "Why do you think they call you the Daughter of Zeus?"

"He wore the Mask of Zeus," Helena breathed. "Oh gods…"

"Yes, the mask that destroys the body of any mortal who dares to wield it. And you were too blind to see it before now."

"And the cost…?" she asked gingerly. "Don't tell me it was…"

"That's right: a thousand lives."

"Father, how could you?" Helena murmured.

"Helena, it was to save your entire nation," Zoro attempted. The look of betrayal on her face was enough convince him that her focus was completely gone now. She was wide open for an attack. She needed to keep her cool and think logically or Nemo would completely unhinge her. Already the poison and Hector's collapse had burned her out. – perhaps the hours of torture in the darkness were also taking their toll.

"You knew?" Helena demanded, throwing a glare in his direction. Not that she could see him anymore without Hector's light.

"It was to save your mother. It was to save _you,_ not _us._ " Nemo said, swinging his blades at her. She barely managed to block him in time. "And why do you think?" he lashed out at her again, delighted at the pain he was causing her. "Why do you think the gods would make the royals immortal rather than let their line die? Why would they lend them their power? It is because you and all your line are more important than the rest of us plebes, Helena. "

The fight had brought them away from Hector's facedown form and closer again to the altar. She fought him with her four-sword style, but Zoro winced as Nemo too-easily disarmed her in three blows, first of the sea prism dagger, and then of the foot swords. Overpowering her in another wave of darkness-infused rocks, he lifted her into the air and slammed her down onto the altar.

She struggled to maintain her grip on her mother's sword as Nemo pinned her there, his knees digging into her thighs as he gripped her arms, hyper-extending them over the sides of the altar.

"Drop your sword and surrender," he growled. "Surrender and let me become one of you."

She whimpered a bit as he forced her arms further back than even her flexible joints could handle. His fingernails dug into her wrist, forcing her at last to drop the blade.

"You will never become one of us," Helena snarled. "My father may have killed his thousand, Nemo, but you have killed your _thousands._ I will never let you hurt my people again."

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Majesty. You have been defeated." He leaned in amorously, making to kiss her on top of the Altar of Dido. "You are weaponless."

Helena smirked. "Think again."

With a sharp flick of her head, she rammed her crown into his shadowed face. The sea prism porcelain drew real, red blood as it shattered into him. He tumbled away from her screaming before he collapsed on the other side of the altar.

Luffy and Zoro came free of their shadowed bonds, dropping to the foot of Hera's statue as Helena lay panting on the altar. The pirates ran to her, Zoro retrieving Peleus and handing it to her as Luffy took her by the hand and helped her sit upright.

"It's not over yet," she heaved. "Please step back."

Luffy let her slip out of his grip as she swung her legs over the side of the altar. Using Peleus as a crutch, she got to her feet.

"Quintilian du Aeschylus," she started but then fell silent. Luffy and Zoro exchanged glances, both worried she might collapse. Stepping beside her, they too saw what she'd seen first as her light fell across Nemo's unmasked features.

The light gleamed off of black, coiffed hair, which cascaded fashionably over a pale, youthful, face. With blood dribbling down his cheeks and forehead, he glared up at her though shocked, mismatched eyes. – The man Helena had been fighting wasn't Quintilian du Aeschylus, it was…

"Troy…?" Helena rasped, finding her voice at last. "Troy du Noir…?"

A grimacing smile twisted his handsome lips as the shock finally faded from his features. "You caught me," he sneered, pulling a shard of porcelain from his unapologetic face. "Congratulations. You've ruined everything."


	39. Chapter 39 - Helena of Troy

Ch. 39 – Helena of Troy

"I mean it," when Troy spoke, his tenor voice had regained its usual serenity but held a tone of amusement beneath it now. – a half crazed chuckle burbling just beneath the surface. "I had it all worked out, and you just had to ruin my plan once again, didn't you Helena?"

Helena stared down where Troy lay crumpled at the foot of the altar. Though weakened by the Sea Prism still sticking out of his face, he didn't seem remotely worried about the current turn of events, just annoyed.

"Dodgy guy?" Luffy said in confusion. "You have two devil fruits?"

Troy ignored him, staring straight into Helena's eyes. Though it unnerved her, she couldn't bring herself to look away.

Zoro brought his forehead to his palm. "He made it up," he uttered in sudden understanding. "The Dodge Dodge Fruit doesn't exist. He was using the Ink Ink fruit the entire time!"

It made sense. When Troy came back from the Navy he was always wearing dark colors. He'd come home with new swords too – the very same black-tempered steel gladiuses that currently lay too close to Troy for comfort. He didn't seem interested in his blades right now, though. He kept picking at the shatter wound in his face instead.

" _That's_ why he was so concerned about you knowing he had a devil fruit," Zoro went on. "He didn't want you to figure out which one it actually was!"

Troy plucked a shard of her crown from his cheek and inspected it before flicking it disinterestedly into the darkness. "It was an easy lie to tell," he conceded. "I didn't even come up with the Dodge Dodge fruit. There was already a rumor going around the barracks about my having that particular power, so I just owned up to it. You really are gullible, Roronoa."

Helena stared at him, unable to process what she was seeing and hearing. With poison clouding her vision and hot chills running through her body, she half-hoped that this was some sort of fever-induced hallucination.

"You made me work really hard, Helena," Troy continued, flicking another bloodied shard of sea prism to the ground. "I mean, I tried to defeat you the normal way at first, even after I returned from sea. I trained, and fought you as a swordsman, but when that didn't work I resorted to more tactical methods."

"Impersonating Nemo," Zoro supplied.

"Yes. That legend's as old as the country," Troy replied with a smirk. "Of course, I was almost positive that defeating a false-Nemo would convince Helena of my right to her hand. Just in case, though I put a contingency plan in motion. Alright, so it was more a crime of passion; my Helena needed to be punished for losing to you, pirate. I broke her back deliberately."

"Breaking her back was a 'contingency'?" Zoro growled, drawing a sword. He seemed more enraged by it than Helena was. Then again, she still couldn't believe her eyes much less her ears at present. Her emotions were slow on the uptake right now.

"It was nice, knowing I could do it without killing her. Immortal royals make a good vent for frustration. You can hit them as hard as you want and they won't die." Troy let out a light chuckle.

Zoro took a step forward at this, naked blade in hand, but Helena lifted a shaky arm to stop him. Troy was damning himself with his words. It was too soon for Zoro to shut him up. It was in everyone's best interest to hear the full confession Troy seemed so willing to give.

"Anyway, blame yourself, Roronoa. If you hadn't shown up, I never would have had to hurt her. Even if you'd at least gone right away after that, I could have defeated her when her back was broken. It never would have escalated beyond that."

Helena felt Zoro tense even more at this. She didn't have the energy to check him any further than she had already done, so she was grateful that he didn't try to advance beyond her outstretched arm, however sorely he wanted to.

"I wanted to kill you, Roronoa, from the first moment I saw you." Troy turned his full attention to the swordsman now, his calm demeanor darkening. "I restrained myself though. I could have smothered you in your sleep. Oh, that would have felt so good. But you were so _useful._ I mean, I already had the Will I had altered as another contingency plan, but beating Helena on her own terms would have been ideal you understand. Oh, and then you inadvertently gave me the idea to fight her drunk! Was I ever stupid to try _that_! Desperation makes fools of us all I suppose. Regardless, I should thank you for your help! You even kept secrets from Helena for me…"

If Zoro didn't like having his kindness toward Troy turned around on him, Luffy apparently took this slight to his crewmate even worse. Ignoring Helena's outstretched arm, the rubber man threw a long punch at Troy, slugging him in the cheek. If he'd been aiming a bit better, he might have shoved some of the sea prism shards further in, but he missed that particular part of Troy's face.

"Oy, Luffy," Zoro told him, his tense posture finally relaxing. "This is an interrogation. We're not beating him up…yet."

Oh good. So he understood.

"What's an interrogation?" Luffy asked.

"We're asking him questions to figure out how he did it."

"Oh," Luffy replied. "Are you sure? Punching him felt a lot better than all this talking."

Helena smiled despite herself, letting her shaky arm fall to her side.

"Just ask him a question, idiot," Zoro said.

"Fine," Luffy replied, turning to Troy. "What about your Dad, Ink-Butt?"

Troy stared at him, still dazed from the blow. Or maybe he was surprised the Luffy had asked an intelligent question.

"My foster father, you mean?" he said dully at last. The punch had taken some of the wind out of his sails, which made for a nice change of pace.

"If you've got the Ink Ink fruit, what about him?" Luffy insisted. "We saw him attack you."

"I'm afraid he has no powers. What you saw was a clever act on my part," Troy informed him. He seemed to gain confidence upon hearing himself call himself clever, for he went on with a patronizing sneer:

"Quintilian made an excellent scape goat – one I had to use at the spur of the moment, too. I'm rather impressed with my own improvisation skills." he simpered, pulling another piece of the crown from beneath his eye. He'd come dangerously close to being blinded. "The man was an easy candidate, what with his access to the Will. Not to mention that the fool wanted so badly to secure my heart's desire that by all appearances he had the proper motive. But don't worry, I'm not completely heartless. I had to get rid of him so you'd think 'Nemo' had escaped, but he's been a good father to me. I let him live. He's out at sea by now, sailing gods know where. After all, the Princess sentenced him to a private trial. Very few people knew what he'd been accused of. No one would have thought to detain the late King's legal advisor."

Helena felt a pang of guilt at this. Quintilian had been one of her father's closest friends and advocates. How could she have accused him so readily? She'd been too easily blinded by her own trust in Troy; a trust she was still trying to accept as having been completely shattered.

"Now, Roronoa, I meant to be merciful to you too. After all, you were so nice about trying to help me win Helena over. You even promised me you didn't actually want her. I was going to wait 'til you pirates left before making my final move, but then you just had to go back on your word, didn't you? You just _had_ to kiss _my_ Helena and she needed punishment again. A few hours alone in the dark seemed appropriate. Forcing you to cut her up also had a poetic ring to it, especially if it meant making you hate yourself and everything you stand for. – anyway, I needed to weaken her to put my final plan in motion."

"You're a sick guy, you know that?" Zoro growled, tensing once more. Helena might have thrown her arm out again to stop him, but her body suddenly felt inordinately heavy. She blacked out for a few seconds. One blink and she was standing, the next she found herself leaning against Zoro for support.

"Don't you touch her, pirate scum," Troy snarled.

Zoro didn't deign this with a response.

"I mean it. Back off or I'll have to punish her again."

Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"Helena, step away from him. He's not worthy of you."

Helena lifted her head from where it had come to rest on Zoro's shoulder, trying to find her footing again. Her legs didn't seem to want to support her.

"Helena, I'm the man most in love with you!—I love you most! I'm your true love!"

Zoro had one arm supporting her around the waist, and it contracted around her noticeably at this pronouncement. Helena couldn't fathom why; he wasn't the jealous type as far as she'd seen. Anyway, he became fiercely protective. His brow furrowed, darkening his eyes. He lifted the katana that was still in his other hand, holding it defensively between her and Troy.

"So _you're_ the one Athena was talking about," he muttered.

"Step away from him!" Troy commanded again, before Helena could ask Zoro what he meant. "Helena, look at what I've turned into because of you," he pleaded. "I have become a monster for you! Can't you see? I did all of this because I _love_ you."

Helena's blood started to boil. Rage more powerful and overwhelming than she had ever before experience coursed through her, making her extremities shake. It burned through the poison-haze, burned through the fever-chills. It burned through the dream-like surrealism of the whole situation, and finally she accepted what she was seeing and hearing as the truth.

She had been silent since Nemo's identity had been revealed, but at last she spoke:

"How dare you…" she breathed.

Knowing now that what she faced was not a dream, she came to the realization that she couldn't afford to be weak right now. With newfound energy born of anger and adrenaline, she stepped away from Zoro. Standing to her full height, she pointed her sword toward Troy's face.

"How dare you keep using that word after everything you've done?!" she spat.

"Because it's the truth," he replied, voice rising to match her emotion. "Helena, you said that no matter what I'd done you'd care for me!"

"You murdered my father!" she cried, refusing to be drawn into the mind game. He was forced to drag himself away from her to keep from being skewered, crawling backward in sudden alarm.

"Oh, now that really was an accident!" Troy insisted.

"You murdered thousands of my people!" Helena spat.

"Only necessary casualties to make you see that you need my protection," he went on, crawling back a foot or so more to avoid her encroaching sword as she took another few steps toward him. "Helena, you are not as strong as you believe. Ilium is tiny in comparison with the rest of the world."

"You tortured them. –Tortured me!"

"Don't you understand? I needed to weaken you to defeat you. Helena, I only want to make your dream come true. I want to make Ilium prosper."

"Tch," Zoro said in disgust, "You only want to sell Ilium out to the highest bidder. Helena, he's got a pact with the Admiral who kidnapped you as a child. He's been wheeling and dealing behind your back."

"No!" Troy replied firmly. "No, I am…I…NO! I…!" he started to laugh. "Oh, Helena, you're so blind. Do you not see what power Ilium could have if you only knew how to wield it? You avoid using the god powers because you are afraid to make the sacrifices necessary to truly become a world power. I am not on the World Government's side. I've never _been_ on the World Government's side! I am on Ilium's side. The God Powers are enough to destroy the World Government entirely!"

Troy glared at Zoro. "I only made deals with Sakasuke to make him _think_ I was working for him. In reality when I become King I will destroy him, and the Navy, and the World Government, and all of the World Nobles. Ilium's King will become the new World Emperor! Helena," he looked at her with arms open, pleading. "You would be Empress of the World! With the God Powers, anything is possible! All nations will pay us tribute!"

"But at what price?" Helena cried. "Troy, you blind, ignorant fool! This is not a sacrifice of gold or goods. This is a sacrifice of blood! _Oceans_ of blood!"

"Your father wasn't afraid to make such a sacrifice," Troy accused. "He gave my true father to Zeus in order to see Ilium prosper. I'm only following the example that King Cygnus set!"

"Don't you _dare_ bring my father into this, you murderer!"

Perhaps Troy thought she'd feel guilty, but she was done with his manipulations. She took a swipe at him and he blocked her desperately with his swords, which he'd retrieved in his backward scramble away from her.

"Oh, don't worry I don't resent him for what he did," Troy put in defensively. "I learned from him that sacrifice is necessary for greatness. Our people will see it too! In Elysium they will _thank_ us for…"

"You will see NO one in Elysium, you fiend. There's a special place in Tartarus for people like you!" Helena's sword made more and more contact with his now as she swung wildly in her wrath. "May the Furies drag you there and strap you to a wheel of fire. May you burn and die enough deaths to atone for all those you've killed, and more for those you _would_ have killed had your plan succeeded. Then when the wheel finally extinguishes, may you be trapped in utter darkness for the rest of eternity, you…you Son of Eris!"

She let out a scream of rage as she struck him as hard as she could. How could he hold his blades so steadily after having been cut with Sea Prism? Or perhaps the poison really had weakened her that much. Regardless, he managed to defend himself.

They'd taken a circuitous route around the altar. Now she stood on the opposite side as Luffy and Zoro, who both crouched in attack ready stances. She had no doubt they would leap to defend her if given the cue, but she was grateful they gave her this chance to take out her anger on Troy alone.

"Helena," Troy murmured, his tone that of an apologetic lover. "I am willing to suffer all of that if it means having you."

Her legs gave out a little and she had to lean on the altar for support. Still, her tone was biting when she spoke:

"Shut up. For all you promise me an empire, you would have married me over the Altar of Dido," she seethed. "You are as willing to sacrifice _me_ as anyone else to get the power that you're after."

"No! I wasn't _going_ to kiss you over the Altar of Dido, really! That was all an act!" Troy insisted. "Anyway, it wouldn't have worked. The Altar of Dido is linked to the gods and their power. Your oath to the gods would prevent a marriage from happening here with anyone but the one to whom you are foresworn."

He sighed. "It was the perfect plan. I was going to replace myself with a shadow at the last moment, when I'd obtained your oath. You would have thought yourself beholden to Quintilian. Then I would have shown up to rescue you, defeated the shadow-Nemo, and claimed you for my own! Technically that works, right? If I beat your 'fiancé' I become the fiancé. We'd have been married with all the pomp and circumstance of a Royal Wedding, and you never would have known that I was Nemo all along."

His expression darkened. "You could have loved me as a hero, Helena," he went on. "But now you're stuck with me as a monster. And I see that despite your promise to care for me no matter what, you can't be persuaded. It's a shame really. I hate to resort to my final contingency."

Helena's vision went hazy again. All sound became muffled and she couldn't breathe, like she'd been dunked under water.

"Unfortunately I _will_ have to use the Altar of Dido now," Troy continued morosely, "And I will leave you trapped down here until you learn to behave while I set my plans for the World Government in motion. Don't worry! I'll leave the witnesses strung up here to keep you company…until they waste away and die that is."

"You're talking like you've won," Zoro snarled.

"Oh, but I have," Troy replied with a sly grin. "Do you take me for a fool, confessing all my crimes at the drop of a hat like this? No, I just told you everything to buy some time while I pulled the damned crown out of my face."

Helena turned her gaze to him, almost too week to lift her head or continue to hold herself upright against the altar. Too late she noticed that all the sea prism shards had disappeared from Troy's bloodied face.

The world went silent as her vision faded, but another sense came alive in her amidst the poison-fog in her mind. She sensed a strange rhythm – the hum of the stones around her, the pulse of every living person in that room. –And it wasn't just Zoro, Luffy, and Troy either. There were people watching her from above. – She felt three familiar presences looking down fromover the temple. Angels? People? She didn't focus her energy there enough to find out.

More importantly she sensed the steel of Troy's swords as he stood at full strength and lunged at her. They had their own kind of rhythm as well. It was odd. He wasn't using his powers. The swords weren't coated in extra darkness. Even if they were, the light reflecting off of her would have been more than enough to do what she needed to do.

With one careful swipe she sliced through Troy's swords, snapping the steel in half with a clear ringing sound that echoed through the stillness in her mind. Before he could react, her sword moved almost on its own to pierce him through the heart.

At least, that was what _should_ have happened. She'd seen each movement in her mind's eye before they occurred, and she would have killed him, ended this nightmare, but before she could run him through a bright light filled the chamber.

She turned to look over her shoulder.

She saw a god.

It wasn't the God of Death, but it may as well have been. Floating in midair, swathed in gold, Apollo stood pointing a fiery red arrow straight at her back. Her time had come.

* * *

Zoro couldn't process what he was seeing. It all happened too quickly, even for his honed senses. He and Luffy had allowed Helena to have her anger out on Troy. When she'd started to teeter, they'd made to cross over the altar and defend her, but then she'd cut Troy's steel.

Zoro didn't have time to feel any sort of elation at her accomplishment. No sooner had Troy's swords shattered than Apollo had appeared and let loose an arrow. This wasn't a golden arrow of healing, Zoro soon discovered. Casting a crimson glow on her already luminous features, this had to be the arrow Helena had used to absorb the pain of her people. It struck her in the back, in the exact vertebrae that had broken before.

Her scream was like nothing Zoro had ever heard. Otherworldly in volume and duration, yet horribly human in timbre, it echoed around the chamber, building in waves until it became a chorus of tortured souls. – hundreds, no, thousands of them. He and Luffy had to cover their ears and screw their eyes shut against the intense agony of the sound.

When the echoes finally screamed themselves out, his eyes flew open to find that Apollo's Arrow had disappeared. Helena seemed to glow brighter than before, but in truth she had been soaked in her own luminescent blood from top to toe. It had spattered in a wide radius around her, so much that a spray of it had reached him and Luffy on the other side of the altar. It seemed to hang in the very air like a phosphorescent mist.

She stumbled and Troy was there to catch her. Only he didn't catch her with open arms. He caught her with a katana through her chest. _Zoro's_ katana. The Kitetsu. Troy had pulled it from the altar and shoved it just below her heart without mercy, completely oblivious to the incandescent blood spattered all over his dark clothes.

What remained of the crown flew from her head, shattering into a thousand glittering pieces at Troy's feet. Peleus fell helplessly from her hand, the Queen's sword landing amidst the dust of her crown with a loud clang. Covered in wounds, Helena teetered and her head slumped helplessly into Troy's shoulder, just as Zoro had seen in his dream. Her glazed eyes stared unseeing into the darkness.

Blind to her pain, Troy laughed.

"I can't believe it!" he uttered in delirious amazement. "I did it! I defeated Helena! I defeated her with a sword!"

The simmering storm inside Zoro finally boiled over into a typhoon. Nemo had manipulated him, had tried to force him to cut someone he wanted to protect, had even tried to turn Zoro's dream in on itself. But beyond that, this sadist had hurt Helena in ways beyond repair. _Her_ dream was the one that now lay shattered at Troy's feet.

Zoro's swords had never been hungrier for someone's blood.

He didn't shout or curse. He didn't become drunk with the rage. He channeled the power of his fury, moving faster than he had ever done in his life. One moment he stood with an altar between him and the horrific scene, and the next he was close enough to Troy to slice the cur in half. Luffy, who normally could match him for speed, had barely stepped on top of the altar by the time Zoro's sword would have made contact with Troy's smirking face.

He never landed the blow. Troy grinned as his powers slammed Zoro and Luffy back into Hera's statue, wrapping them again in dark chains.

"You two are my witnesses. Don't ruin the moment!" Troy insisted. "You concede my victory right? The gods even helped me do it!" a happy little laugh escaped him at this, lighting up his face. "They want me to succeed! It is my divine destiny to become king!"

For all Zoro knew, Troy was right about the gods helping him. The gods were fickle. And Athena said the only reason they hadn't conquered the world yet was because they hadn't had a king with enough ambition. It was the only explanation Zoro had for why Apollo would turn on Helena at such a crucial moment.

He didn't care though. Since when had he reverenced the gods?

"You're a cheater!" Luffy shouted at Troy, struggling like crazy against his bonds. "Let me out of here so I can kick your…!"

"That's not much incentive for me to release you," Troy cut him off with a light laugh. "Anyway, I have more important things to attend to. Helena, I'm afraid that I'm still going to have to leave you down here after we're married. And yes, we'll have to use the Altar. I'm sorry, but really you were the one who chose this path. Now go on, let me hear your oath."

He stepped away from her, arms open in a theatrical invitation for her to proceed. Zoro thought she would collapse on the spot, but she didn't move. Hunched over the blade inside her, she remained almost frozen in time.

"Helena, come now, we haven't got all night," Troy insisted.

"Don't do it!" Luffy shouted at her.

"Luffy, she gave her word," Zoro muttered. "She has to. Troy defeated her in combat."

"You're agreeing with him?!" Luffy raged. "But he cheated!"

"Glad to have a confirmation from one of our witnesses," Troy simpered. "Helena, proceed."

Zoro knew she had to do it; she had to kneel before Troy and promise him her kingdom. The real question was whether she was physically capable of such an action right now. He couldn't understand how she still stood, much less how she would kneel or even speak.

To his surprise, her arm moved. True she moved with the precision of a marionette under the influence of a drunk puppeteer, but it was movement all the same. Her elbow lifted, her forearm flopped, her hand slapped into the hilt of the Kitetsu. In one solid, clumsy motion she pulled it out of her chest and tossed it behind her.

Troy had a hand clutched to his heart. "Gods, Helena. For a moment there I thought you were going to try to keep fighting. Be reasonable, darling. That was a mortal blow. If you weren't immortal right now, you'd be dead. I've won, fair and square."

Helena blinked at him through a pain-ridden gaze, her arm still cast behind her with the motion of throwing the blade. After a moment her arm finally flopped numbly to her side. Her knees started to bend, but she couldn't move quickly enough for Troy. Grabbing her by her hair, he shoved her into the ground, prostrating her before him without regard for her dignity or discomfort.

Helena's arms shook with exertion as she tried to at least lift herself up off of the floor to speak. Troy wouldn't let her up more than a few inches.

"Troy du Noir," she rasped into the darkness. Her voice sounded nothing like her anymore. It was too dry, too tense. She coughed up more luminescent blood and spores before continuing in a hollow tone. "In accordance with my vow," she spoke slowly, breathing raggedly between the words, "I pledge to you my kingdom and my hand. All of Ilium is yours, and I with it. May the kingdom be blessed beneath your reign. Please accept your duty as future king."

Troy laughed again until tears of joy spilled down his bloodied, mirthful face. It echoed about the room; a horribly delightful sound, musical and natural and normal and pleasant to the ear. Then two quiet, fateful words rang out through the darkness as the laughter came to a close:

"I accept."

* * *

.

.

.

.

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hi guys. We need to talk. Please read.

I hit a benchmark this week. I surpassed 10,000 total views on this story. (give or take a thousand or so, considering the times the tracker went down and I lost a whole boatload of views). I'm feeling pretty good! People must like this story, or they wouldn't be coming back! You guys are awesome! Thanks for the support!

It kinda irks me though. Of those views I have 81 reviews. Now, don't get me wrong, I feel like I'm doing pretty good for myself. Especially for this being my first major story on here. I have some steady reviewers, many of whom are more than willing to leave awesome crits/feedback when the occasion permits. (And all of them are so encouraging! You guys are the bomb!)

But what about the rest of you? The silence is kind of unnerving. Not that I expect 10,000 reviews, but an occasional word would be nice. I hate to admit how obsessively I check my email after a chapter goes up. Especially a major turning point chapter like the one you just read. I kind of get a rush when there's an email update from FanFiction saying someone has left a comment.

Think about it. It takes me (and other authors on here, who I am sure would also appreciate your feedback!) hours and hours to write you just one chapter. We stay up at night thinking of what will come next, we write and re-write it, agonize, revise, etc. It's fun, we do it because we love it (not for the money, *snort*), but think about it: we present our hearts on a platter and don't even hear so much as an "Mm...pretty good. Could use some salt." (And believe me, if you're not a writer, many authors do view their work that way. Even a goofy fanfiction.)

I started writing this fanfiction because I want to improve as a writer. This is not my first work and it won't be my last. Please leave me feedback on what you like and don't like! I want to improve for future stories! I know in the past I've asked for feedback, and my response has not always been to take it (which is a writer's prerogative. Ya can't please everyone) but I do take to heart and carefully consider the thoughts you all leave! _Especially_ the constructive criticism.

* * *

Here are some questions you can answer to get your creative juices flowing. (Or you can just skip them and write whatever you feel like. Even a generic: "love the story! Can't wait to read what happens next!" can be so encouraging!)

1\. Well, since I finally revealed who the bad guy really is, what are your thoughts on Troy? Did you know it all along? Were my red herrings red herringy enough, or was it obvious? - or on the flip side, do you think I hid too many details from you as a reader and cheated/lied to you? (A published author once mentioned in a workshop that it's cheating to get into a character's head and withhold information from the reader. I was in Troy's head several times throughout this story, and I tried to make everything he thought esoteric enough that it could be interpreted more than one way, but I definitely broke that author's little rule.)

2\. Are there any unanswered questions in the story so far that are bugging you?

3\. Were you bored at any point in this chapter? (Did you ever tune out or skip ahead?)

4\. Was there anywhere in the chapter where the writing was unclear? ("Huh?" moments where you maybe had to backtrack to figure out what was going on)

5\. Where the characters ever out of character? (particularly the ones that don't belong to me, though at this point you know my original characters well enough to critique their behavior as well.)

* * *

Overarching story questions:

1\. What do you think of the Island I have created? How well does it fit/not fit into the One Piece universe?

2\. How well do my original characters fit into the OP universe?

3\. Are there any OCs that you like/dislike/love to hate/hate to love/would date/would murder?

4\. Are there any characters (OC or otherwise) you wish had more screen time, or whom I could better develop?

5\. Do you like Helena? Your own personal shipments aside (let's face it, we all have 'em), would you like to see her and Zoro end up together? (Did you ever hope she and Troy would end up together so Zoro could get out of it?)

* * *

Overarching writing question:

1\. You've read over 175,000 of my words at this point. Are there any patterns/quirks in my writing that either delight or annoy you?

2\. How well does my writing style mesh with the way the show is written?

* * *

I think that should do it for now. Please consider leaving a review now or in the future. It's the best way you can thank the author for what they're doing (even if you're offering criticism not praise. Even if you only comment once!). Thanks for your readership!


	40. Chapter 40 - I Accept

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thank you to everyone who stopped to provide feedback. You guys are awesome, no lie!

* * *

Ch. 40 – I Accept

"I accept."

The two words dropped from Zoro's lips before Troy could say them.

Troy's laughter came to an immediate halt.

"What did you say?" A look of shock crossed his sallow features as he realized that Zoro was no longer tied to Hera's statue. He stood clutching the Kitetsu, the blade still dripping with Helena's luminescent blood. The light coming from the sword brushed over him, revealing that he'd already pulled off his grey vest.

"I said _, I accept_ ," Zoro replied glibly, removing the ascot from its already loosened position around his neck.

Troy looked down at Helena who, despite her pain, wore the barest of smirks. Yanking her by his grip in her hair, he glared into her eyes:

"Don't look so relieved, Majesty. You and I both know it doesn't work that way. He already rejected you. He doesn't get a second chance."

"He didn't reject her, Dodgy Guy," Luffy pointed out darkly. He too stood free of his bonds, arms crossed over his chest as he stood behind Zoro. "He neither accepted nor declined. And right now, he's got my full permission to kick your inky butt."

" _I'm_ her fiancé now, Troy. You want her, you have to get through me," Zoro told him. Removing the black bandana from around his arm, he tossed it to Luffy, who caught it deftly in one hand.

Releasing Helena with a dismissive flick of the wrist, Troy let her collapse to the ground, heedless to her gasp of pain.

"You're going to regret this, pirate," he seethed. "I am under no obligation to fight you as a swordsman now. All I have to do is kill you."

"Just try it," Zoro scoffed.

The luminescent blood spatter on Troy's clothes prevented him from disappearing into the shadows. That didn't stop him from summoning an enormous wave of darkness though, which crashed in on the pirates from all sides.

The wave enveloped Luffy and tossed him easily aside. He bounced a few times before landing beside Hector in a defensive crouch.

Zoro remained unaffected, however. Though the glow from his sword had started to fade, and Troy attacked him with everything he had, the wave could not move him as –standing still amidst the chaos—he let off a sudden, white light. First it shone in the network of his veins, then it burst like a supernova to pierce the darkness around him. Dressed now in white like Helena had been, it was Zoro's turn to play at avenging angel, though in his wrath he felt more like a demon.

As Troy continued to throw his powers at him, Zoro walked with undaunted steps toward him, the Kitetsu reflecting his own light now as he moved. For a moment, Troy actually looked frightened. He took a few steps away and stumbled to the ground as Zoro pressed forward with furrowed brow, the barest glint of Hell in his eyes.

He got close enough to Troy to slash at him, but didn't. Instead he fell to one knee at Helena's side, sheathing his blade. Turning her gently over as Troy's dark storm finally blew itself out, Zoro took her in his arms, brushing the bloodied hair from her face.

The pain had not brought her Majesty to tears earlier, but relief did so now. It sparkled in her eyes and cut trails in the blood down her cheeks.

"You…don't…have to…do this…" she heaved, voice a bare whisper.

The blood covered so much of her that he couldn't see through it to the wounds beneath. She should be dead, or at least dying. For a brief moment his emotions almost got the better of him as he saw up close what she suffered. Anger and grief on her behalf made his extremities tense and shake.

Didn't have to do this? Of course he had to do this! What did she take him for?

"I won't let him have you," he assured her, his voice remarkably calm despite his rage.

Helena bit her lip against the pain, and perhaps against the temptation to try and dissuade him further. Instead she made the barest of nods, a hum of consent scarcely escaping the back of her throat.

There wasn't time for him to treat her wounds, not that he'd even know where to begin. He kissed her on the crown of her head for all the good it would do her, then lifted her as Troy looked on in a stunned silence.

Carrying her away from what would soon become a battlefield, Zoro placed her at the foot of Hera's statue, propping her up against the plinth. He had scooped up Peleus when he first lifted her, and he placed the sword across her lap, with the hilt within her reach if she'd had the strength to draw it. Though the Queen no longer had her crown, she still wore her chains of office. It seemed only fitting for her to have her sword too.

"The poison…" Helena rasped, concern somehow finding its way through the pained mask of her face.

"Don't worry about me," Zoro told her. "I have it on good authority that sunlight is on its way."

Helena didn't have the mental energy to puzzle through this. Or maybe she just trusted him enough to take him at his word. Her face relaxed, her hand resting on the comforting hilt of her sword.

As luck would have it, a scrap of white fabric from Helena's dress had fallen near the statue during her battle with Troy earlier. Zoro took it and tied it like his bandana around his head. He thought he saw Helena's lips tweak, hinting a smile. If she'd had the energy or wherewithal, she probably would have made some blithe comment.

When he straightened up, Troy had gotten to his feet. The luminescent blood on his clothes had finally faded upon being exposed long enough to the air, and he stood dripping with fresh darkness.

"How?" he growled, his deep Nemo voice echoing again around the room.

Zoro's brow furrowed with his back to Troy. He took one more look at Helena where she lay, allowing the image of her to fuel his carefully channeled fury before flipping around, the Kitetsu in hand.

"What does it matter?" he asked with a dangerous edge to his calm voice. "You should know, though, that this blade is cursed. It seeks the blood of any who dare to wield it." The memory of Helena's recent stabbing flashed before Zoro's mind. He pointed the Kitetsu at Troy, that demonic gleam returning to his eyes. "It's had its fill of the queen. Now it's after you."

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Zoro had not been so confident he could do much of anything to save Helena or her kingdom from her vow. Strapped to the plinth of Hera's statue, unable to move, he watched in helpless anger as Troy abused her and forced her to kneel.

The glowing sword she'd tossed behind her had petered to a halt just below Zoro's feet. That couldn't have been a coincidence; she was trying to give them an avenue of escape. At that exact moment, something phosphorescent landed on Luffy's hat.

"Is that what I think it is?" Luffy muttered, looking cross-eyed at the glow through the woven straw.

"That depends on what you think it is," Zoro replied, eyes wide as he stared at what he might have deemed a glowing miracle if he believed in those kinds of things.

"Mushroom…?" Luffy ventured hopefully.

"Better," Zoro informed him, a smirk relaxing his hitherto shocked expression. "That's the last Nemomora injection."

It had landed with the safety cap gone and its needle point-down through the brim of the infamous straw hat. There was a note attached to it:

"Sunlight is coming. ~U," it said.

U for Usopp maybe? It looked like his handwriting. What did he mean by that? Zoro squinted up toward the Oculus of the temple, but couldn't see anyone through the thick darkness.

His gaze snapped forward; Helena had started to give the words of her oath. She was in so much pain that she spoke haltingly, though. At least that gave them more time. They might be able to swing this!

Reaching with his bare feet, Zoro touched the hilt of the Kitetsu with his big toe and managed to drag it closer. His training with Helena paid off when he grasped the sword with his toes in a clumsy imitation of her sword style. He hadn't achieved a good toe-grip in the past, but desperation must have leant him the extra half-centimeter of toe flexibility he lacked.

First he freed one of his arms from the chains; after that it was easy. He cut himself from his bonds and stole the injection from Luffy where he remained bound.

"Hey!" Luffy started, "I wanted to use…!"

"Oy, Captain," Zoro cut him off quietly. Wincing, he shoved the needle into his own bicep despite Luffy's protests. Gads, that hurt. Zoro could feel each heartbeat grow heavier in his chest as his blood became sluggish with the spores. "Your permission to get married?"

Luffy stared at him. "Huh?"

Zoro cut him free, but then quickly turned his attention to removing his own grey vest. After all, dark or colored clothing could prove a liability. He was glad his pants were white. He didn't really like the idea of fighting in his underwear in front of Helena.

"It's the only way to stop Troy," Zoro explained.

Luffy stared at Zoro in utter confusion, but the swordsman had his focus on Helena now. She'd just started into the words: "… _accept your duty as future king_."

Troy's horrifyingly normal laugh pealed through the darkness, and Zoro and Luffy both bared their teeth at the sound.

"Fine," Luffy pouted at last. "But only if you kick his butt. And you're not leaving the crew. And I get to be best man."

Zoro smirked. "I accept," he said loudly, and the laughter finally ceased.

* * *

"Bulls-eye!" Usopp uttered in semi-shock from his perch above the oculus of the temple.

A moment before he had thrown Sanji's Nemomora injection. It had been nearly impossible for him to make that shot in the dark. Sure, Zoro and Luffy had a few glowing spots spattered on them; Helena's blood. It had marked Luffy's hat as the clearest target, but it had been an iffy throw at best.

Usopp could have used his slingshot, but he'd been worried it would break the fragile glass of the needle, so he threw it like a dart instead. His arm remained extended in the follow-through of the throw, but now he withdrew it to pump his fist in the air.

"Yes! I'm the master!" he shouted in a whisper. "They can all thank the genius Usopp-Sama for saving their lives!"

"Yeah, only if we manage to blow the roof off of this thing in time," Sanji pointed out quietly, puffing on a cigarette. His voice rose in pitch, though not in volume, as he turned to smile at the artisan girl wringing her hands behind him. "Isn't that right, Raqueline-chan?"

Raqueline had led them to an open air-pocket above the Temple of Hera. From the looks of it, the ancient building had been immured in a rock fall a really long time ago. The oculus, which was really just a big, circular hole in the domed roof, had once been the Temple's main source of light. The air-pocket they stood in was the only thing that prevented the Temple itself from having been completely filled with rocks.

"I've got to work my way through solid bedrock," Raqueline replied shakily, her voice equally surreptitious. "I'll do the best I can to dig us out, but it's going to be hard to do it unnoticed by…by Lieutenant General Troy."

"Don't worry," Sanji assured her. "I won't let that jerk anywhere near you, Raqueline-Chan."

"Still, that's a lot of digging by hand," Usopp pointed out. "Maybe we should try blasting our way through instead." He promptly procured several sticks of dynamite from his bag. Sanji's one visible eye nearly popped out of his head:

"Remind me never to light up near your bag," the cook said, flicking his cigarette as far away from Usopp as he could manage.

"The bag's flame retardant. I'm not stupid," Usopp told him with a raised brow. "Do you know how much gun powder I carry around at any given time?"

Sanji pulled out another cigarette and calmly lit it.

"What do you think, Raqueline-San?" Usopp went on in a whisper, turning to her. "You could quietly dig some small, strategically-placed holes, we can rig up the dynamite, then we'll blast the roof off of this place in one go. By the time that Troy guy realizes what's happening, sunlight'll be pouring in."

"It's brilliant," Raqueline replied, silently clapping her hands together in her glee. "How long do we have 'til sunrise?"

"Dawn will be in half an hour or so," Usopp said, checking his watch. "But depending on where we are, the sun's rays might not actually reach into the hole right away. We may have to stall if we want to keep the element of surprise."

"Will Zoro-San be alright?" Raqueline asked.

"Did _he_ use the injection? I thought for sure Luffy would," Usopp started, glancing back over the side of the oculus.

"Idiot. Of course Zoro used the injection," Sanji said, watching the action below. "He's fighting a Love Match. Luffy would be stupid to intervene."

"Huh. I thought Luffy was usually the one to fight our biggest foes. You know, whenever we reach that point."

"What point are you talking about exactly?" Sanji asked, bemused. "It's not like this is the climax of some novel."

"Are all the rumors true, then?" Raqueline asked. "The Queen and your Swordsman are actually in love?"

"He wouldn't have accepted her proposal if they weren't," Sanji pointed out, but then his curly brow furrowed. "Wait. Or maybe he would if it was the only way to save her. I don't know. Moss Head isn't exactly a romantic."

"He accepted her proposal?" Usopp asked with another start.

"Slow on the uptake again, Long-Nose," Sanji said. "Are you paying attention at all to what's going on down there?"

"But what does that mean for the rest of us?" Usopp demanded. "He's not planning on leaving us, is he?"

"Planning on it, probably not," Sanji said. "Who knows though? Love has a way of turning a man's head."

* * *

It was like watching Hercules fight the Hydra. Tentacles, now a mix of ink and stone, sprouted like the heads of dragons from Troy's back one after another as Zoro severed them with blazing swords.

Through heavy eyelids Helena watched what she could of the battle for her kingdom. The pains in her body kept shifting and changing, as did her five senses, so her vision kept cutting out, along with her hearing and everything else.

It apparently wasn't physically possible for one mortal to take on that many infirmities at once, so the injuries took turns occupying whatever part of her body they needed to reside in. Any given limb would feel like it was broken, then it would be whole but covered in an itchy rash, or burns, or feel like it was missing all together. Her lungs would feel like they were on fire, then they'd be tight or full of liquid. Aside from the blade wound, and the fever caused by the injection, the one injury that remained constant was her own broken back. If only it would numb everything else, but it had regained the sharp fire of when it had been at its freshest.

Her mind couldn't keep up with the different, exquisite ways in which it could detect pain. Soon it became so unbearable that she became used to it in a way, and her vision and hearing were the only things that truly bothered her. She didn't want to lose sight or sound of Zoro. Not yet.

Gods, she loved the artistry with which he moved. –loved his strength and form and focus. She loved the way his swords were an extension of him, how they seemed to reflect his soul, especially now, illuminated as they were. She loved his calm, his dependability. She loved his voice, his frame, his face. She loved—there was no harm in admitting it fully to herself now—she loved _him_. The determination with which he fought on her behalf made her think selfishly of how happy she could have been if only he had accepted her sooner.

If she had strength enough for it, she might have laughed at the irony. Yes, Zoro had accepted her proposal at last, but it wouldn't do her any good now. She didn't know how it had happened, what she had done to anger the gods enough to take away her immortality, but apparently the Royal Line of Prometheus was destined to end with her here.

Well, at least Zoro's choice to accept her had kept Troy at bay long enough for her to pass on before the traitor could win access to the God Powers. The pirate had protected her beloved Ilium from certain destruction, and she loved him the more for that.

Anyway, now Zoro could move on without regrets. He'd done what he could to save her, but he would still be free to live his life without chaining himself to her here. There was some consolation in that. It never could have worked anyway.

Her vision started playing tricks on her now. When it would cut out, she could swear she saw someone, a man, walking toward her through the darkness of her mind. The overlapping images made her think for a moment that he walked straight through the clash of blades and tentacles, untouched and unnoticed by the combatants. But then her vision faded entirely as her eyes gave out for good, and she could see him clearly in her mind's eye.

He walked with even, tapping footsteps, which resounded through her like the ticking pendulum of a slow grandfather clock. His body was swathed all in black but for his face. He didn't have a face. At least he didn't show it. He kept it hidden beneath an expressionless, bone-white mask.


	41. Chapter 41 - Primordial Chaos

Chapter 41 – Primordial Chaos

Luffy watched Zoro launch himself at Dodgy Guy, his swords leaving trails of light like a trio of drunken shooting stars zig-zagging through an otherwise starless night sky. The captain didn't doubt Helena was in good hands, but he couldn't help grinding his teeth a little where he crouched. For one thing, he really wanted to be the one to glow. For another, he hated to sit still, and he'd been doing a lot of that lately.

He gave a little start when a large, glowing hand clamped around his ankle where he crouched. The hand belonged to the wood-man, whom Luffy had assumed was unconscious or possibly dead by now. The General barely managed to lift his head to look at him.

"Her Majesty…" he rasped. "I must go to her."

"She's fine," Luffy told him. "Zoro's taking care of everything."

Hector wheezed, gathering the breath to speak before saying two horribly heavy words:

"She's dying."

Luffy stared at him. "I thought she was immoral."

"That's _immortal_ , Captain," Hector corrected, but his face quickly sobered. "So did I, but Apollo's appearance means she has entered what would have been her final hour. I imagine the arrow has shortened even that small amount of time."

Luffy didn't really understand what Hector meant; not that he had much understood the Sword Princess' immortality to begin with. He listened to the wheeze in Hector's throat, wondering if the wood-man had much time left himself.

"Andromache was right," Hector went on bitterly. "The Queen lost her ability to fight in the moment when most she needed it." Again a comment Luffy didn't fully understand. Hector swore under his breath, his deep voice suddenly tremulous with emotion. "Please, Luffy-San, take me to her. There's not much time. I don't want her to die alone."

Luffy didn't want her to die _period_. He liked her. She made Zoro smile.

"I need to find Chopper," he told Hector decisively. "Chopper can save her."

"Wait…" Hector started.

Before any semblance of an argument could take place, the boom of sword breaking stone drew their attention. Hector swore as Luffy leapt back into a defensive crouch, his hands clutched in white-knuckled fists.

Dodgy Guy was playing dirty again.

* * *

Zoro shattered the dark stone tentacles launching through the darkness, teeth bared. The attack hadn't been directed at him, it had been directed at Helena. Zoro was forced to jump to her rescue, almost taking a nasty blow in the process.

"Leave her alone!" he demanded. "Your fight is with me now!"

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten who I'm fighting," Troy replied, his voice still modified and deep as it resonated from the darkness all around. He and his tentacles disappeared into the heavy blackness of the underground temple.

Zoro waited in a defensive stance for some indication of Troy's next move. The rumbling of shifting stone behind him made him wheel around. Hera's enormous statue had started to wobble, plinth and all. Zoro's eyes widened as, propelled by Troy's powers, the heavy stone idol fell. Without hesitation he jumped to catch it across his back and shoulders before it could crush Helena's already shattered body.

"Hmm, you're as strong as I feared," Troy observed. "I hoped more than believed that would kill you. But this might."

Straining against the weight of the idol, Zoro's eyes widened as another tendril of sharp, black stone shot at him from the side. He had kept all his swords drawn, which made it difficult to toss the statue aside, but it allowed him to turn his head and block the attack with his mouth blade.

"You go to such lengths to defend an immortal woman. You're the one who can die, you fool; she can't."

"I won't let you or your stupid gods harm her again," Zoro growled.

"And that is how you will lose," Troy simpered.

More tentacles shot at him from all sides. To block them he would have to drop the statue. If he dropped the statue it would crush Helena.

He braced himself for impact.

"ZORO!" Luffy called out. "MOVE! NOW!"

It wasn't a desperate plea; it was a command. Putting his trust in the captain, Zoro allowed the statue to fall. As he blocked Troy's attack, slicing apart tentacles and some of the statue to avoid being crushed, he caught sight of Luffy dashing away with Helena slung over one shoulder.

"Now wait a minute. You can't go carrying off the prize," Troy whined.

Covered in splashes of Helena's luminescent blood, surrounded by her light, Luffy couldn't be controlled by the ink ink power, even dressed in dark clothes as he was. That didn't stop Troy from sending a giant wave of stone after him. The captain jumped, tucked, and rolled, wrapping around Helena to lessen the impact as he leapt behind the now kneeling Hector.

The General had removed his Ironwood armor, which still glowed with mushroom spores from his having possessed it earlier. With one of Hector's hands placed shakily against it, the armor sprouted into a short Ironwood tree, encompassing himself, Luffy, and Helena in a luminescent cocoon of bark, branches and mushrooms. The wave broke against it, but could not break it.

Troy materialized beside the glowing ball of wood and leaves, his teeth bared in a snarl. He kicked at it peevishly a few times, leaving his foot against the glowing wood as though he wished to grind it under his feet.

Before now, Zoro had taken Troy to be pretty hard to read. He had kind of respected the calm mask, but now he could see the petulant child Troy had been hiding beneath it all. It was kind of sad in a way.

"You should have honed your skills as a swordsman," Zoro smirked, leaping over some of the rubble that had piled around him. "A practiced blade could cut through that. I guess now you'll have to play fair."

Troy turned to him, an expression of disgust twisting his face. "Don't get all high and mighty, pirate. I _am_ playing fair. Helena is a player on this field, just like everyone else. As such, I am perfectly within my grounds to use her to my advantage. The subtleties of war might be lost on you, scum, but I was promoted to Lieutenant General because I'm a strategist first and foremost."

"You're a cowardly little girl first and foremost," Zoro informed him.

"How dare you!" Troy snarled.

"I take it back. That's an insult to the little girls I've known," Zoro replied sincerely. "I have no respect for a man who uses an injured woman as a shield, you bowel-sucking _nemo_ -tode."

By the look on his face, Troy didn't find Zoro's play on words amusing. With one disdainful flick of his foot, the former Lieutenant General disengaged from the protective shield around Helena and started toward Zoro with fury in his glaring, mismatched eyes.

Hoping to reach Troy before he could meld with the darkness again, Zoro bent into an attack ready stance. "Three Sword Style, Lightning Wolf Hunt!"

He should have blazed forward, but Troy let out an annoyed sigh and announced his own attack before Zoro could begin:

"Primordial Chaos!"

The darkness became more, well, _dark_ , more saturated. Zoro blinked, thinking his eyes had started playing tricks on him. Troy had somehow created extreme contrasts between the shadows and what little light remained in the cave. Everything became black or white or a simple color, no greys or shades or variations.

Though the bright reflections of light off of his swords remained, making them solid, patternless white, the dim reflections of the light disappeared from the stones around his luminescent feet. In fact the very floor seemed to vanish from under him as it all turned to blackness. Without a foothold, he couldn't launch the attack. His feet kicked off of nothing and he stumbled forward into the darkness, tumbling now as though trapped in zero gravity.

Troy's signature Nemo laugh buzzed around him. Zoro could hear now how the modified voice sounded like Troy's all along, just deepened to disguise it and make it more menacing.

"Out of Chaos came Nyx. Out of Nyx came Eros. Out of Eros came Life," Troy recounted, his deepened voice pompous as he recited some sort of scripture. "And with Life came Death."

A thousand black needles of sharp stone launched at Zoro from all sides. They came at such speeds that without proper footing and tumbling through the air as he was, he couldn't stop all of them. His pained cry ripped through the darkness as the shards ripped through him mercilessly, leaving trails of luminescent blood in their wake.

* * *

"CHIRON, YOU PUT NAMI DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Chopper had grown to his full size, and he roared out this command with impressive ferocity. The false-Nemo stopped shaking her and turned toward the doctor, an expression of shock on the monster's bovine features.

Nami slid from his loosened grasp, trying to decide if she'd broken any ribs. She didn't know how Chopper had found them, but he, Robin, and Robertus had arrived in the nick of time.

"Invaders?" Chopper asked in response to something the monster said. "Of course they aren't invaders!" He paused to listen for a moment. "Oh! You mean like the guy who came and stole you from the labyrinth before? No, these guys are my friends! We're trying to _stop_ the guy who came after you and your family!"

The conversation continued as, assisted by Robin, Nami stumbled to her feet. She chanced a glance over at Robertus, wondering how he would react to seeing his wife's crushed body. Chopper's negotiation skills might only take them so far if the Alpha Alpha fruit user decided to go out for revenge.

To Nami's surprise, Robertus didn't seem sufficiently upset. –a little concerned yes, but not heart-broken. She saw why a moment later when his blue-haired wife threw her bare arms around his uncovered neck.

"Amor!" she cried, as her husband responded with his usual: "Amorcita!"

"Wait, how did you…?" Nami started, staring in shock at Gloriadne, who looked a bit battered and shaken but was nonetheless very much alive.

Gloriadne waved a hand behind her with little grace, almost as though she had forgotten how to dance in light of her near-death encounter. Nami's gaze followed the flapping hand to a pit of pebbles where Gloriadne had been a moment before. Her eyes narrowed: she'd been sure that had been solid rock when the mino-centaur lady had smashed Gloriadne down.

"Pebble Pebble power," the dance master mumbled, snuggling into her husband. "It turned most of the stone to pebbles on impact."

"Speaking of, didn't you just negate both your powers by embracing each other?" Robin asked.

Gloriadne and Robertus snapped out of each other's arms.

"And we're usually so careful!" Gloriadne moaned. "Amor, I'm sorry! Now of all times…! We'll be lost down here!"

Since the damage had already been done, Robertus pulled her into another embrace and sighed. "We've still got the strings," he pointed out.

"We won't need them," Chopper said excitedly, coming to join them. "Chiron knows his way through the maze! He says he can bring us to the man who forced him to fight before; he recognizes his scent. Only…it's strange. He says…" Chopper paused, face twisted in confusion. "He says the person he fought out in the courtyard and the person who stole him from the labyrinth were one and the same."

"You mean the Lieutenant General?" Robin inquired.

"But we already decided it couldn't be Troy, right?" Chopper asked. "He…he wouldn't hurt Helena, would he? "

"I suppose there is only one way to find out," Nami put in. "Let's go."

"Not unless I say so!" Achilles put in peevishly. "The General left _me_ in charge!"

Nami glared at him, spinning her clima takt in lazy, nonchalant little circles as she glared at the man. "Did he now?" she asked in a sweetly threatening voice. As Nami hoped, he still believed her to be the brilliant fighter he'd faced in the arena.

"…Mommy…" he whimpered under his breath, backing down.

"Still, what about the General?" Menelaus grumbled. "We can't leave him."

They explained that he'd stayed behind to fend off the Malabranches. Now comfortably secure in her commanding position, Nami made an executive decision:

"We've got the strings. He can still find us. Let's find the Queen so she can reward us handsomely! …I mean, so we can save her from Nemo!"

* * *

With some luck, but mostly an insane amount of skill, Zoro managed to keep the dark stone needles from tearing through anything vital. Troy's attack had stopped Zoro's tumbling momentum at least, leaving him in some semblance of an upright position. Pushing aside the pain of several hundred tiny cuts, he held his swords at the ready, trying to see or sense Troy through the trickle of luminescent blood falling into his eyes.

"Such spirit," Troy simpered. His voice returned to its normal, calm tenor, and Zoro could hear precisely where it was coming from. "Go on then. Cut me!"

Zoro tried to launch an airborne cut toward Troy's voice, but without solid footing it got nowhere. Zoro couldn't launch himself at Troy either. He cursed under his breath. After Little Garden, where compromised footing had kept him from rescuing himself, Nami, and Vivi, the swordsman had vowed that he'd train so that he'd never find himself in that position again. And yet here he was, completely dead in the water. He hadn't yet figured out what to do without a grounded stance.

"My turn!" Troy cajoled cheerfully. "Oh, and look what I found. A pair of well-crafted rapiers my bride-to-be left out just for me."

Zoro's eyes widened at the mention of Helena's foot swords. Maybe he _had_ trained to fight without strong footing. But even with the Princess' stake-tipping exercise, Zoro had had at least _something_. Here he trod on thin air. –no, here he didn't even have air resistance to work with.

Troy launched at him from out of nowhere, gripping Helena's rapiers. Now coated in darkness, the swords had become solid black and difficult to see amidst Troy's Primordial Chaos. It didn't matter; Zoro could sense them. He didn't need his vision to fight.

More of those annoying stone needles launched at him just as Troy struck. Zoro took on more and more damage, hardly managing to keep the needles from striking anything vital now as he focused on keeping the swords at bay.

It was exhausting. By the time Troy backed off for a breather some moments later, he'd left Zoro a limp rag doll, suspended in the darkness and dripping white blood into the void.

"Now, to finish you," Troy simpered. "It would be too delicious to stick you with one of her swords. Any last words before I finish you off?"

"You've got to treat the floor as though it's made of glass," Zoro murmured.

"What was that?"

"That's what Helena said. You've got to treat the floor as though it's made of glass," Zoro repeated, looking up at him.

"Strange last words," Troy replied. "I'll make sure she knows you died quoting her."

Zoro's lip twisted into a smirk as he removed Kuina's sword from its usual spot in his mouth. Curling his body, he carefully placed it near his feet, glad to see that the sword seemed to float horizontally in mid-space. He stepped onto it carefully, standing on his toes the way Helena would stand on the stakes, the way she would stand sometimes when she danced….

She was beautiful when she danced. Would she be able to dance again after what Troy and the gods had done to her?

Troy sprang at him again, just as Zoro started straightening up on his unusual hover board. Somehow in the interim between when both men moved and when their swords met, Zoro had time to think. He had time to remember the way Helena had smiled as Troy's dancing partner in the pub, the way she'd defended the man when Zoro had said anything against him, the way she had given her trust to her very abuser without realizing it. Zoro thought of how she'd looked upon discovering Nemo's true identity, the way she hadn't been able to utter a word, the way Troy had mercilessly impaled her at her moment of greatest pain.

It all made slashing Troy across the chest that much more satisfying a moment later. Using one sword to create an opening in the other man's blades, Zoro landed the blow with the Kitetsu, letting loose a small spray of blood. True, the attack wasn't powerful – like Helena's sword style, it was quick and light, but it did the trick. Troy stumbled back, bent over the wound half in shock as his Primordial Chaos disappeared, allowing the world to regain its dimension and form.

Zoro didn't give him time recover. When his feet found the solid floor again, he kicked Kuina's sword back up from the ground, catching it in his teeth.

"Wrath of a Fallen Angel!"

Zoro shot past him in a glowing Oni Giri attack, leaving three powerful slash wounds in the man's chest and side. The slashes were so powerful, they left gashes that glowed temporarily in the stone around the temple. Troy fell to his knees and then onto his face in a bloodied sprawl.

Zoro didn't let his guard down. Turning with blades still clutched steadily at his sides and in his mouth, he eyed his opponent.

Troy let lose that weird, crazed chuckle Zoro remembered hearing out in front of the palace. It had been when Troy was conflicted about something, Zoro realized. The first time Zoro had heard Troy laugh this way, the traitor had been conflicted about what he'd done to Quintilian. That he had something of a conscience and still insisted on betraying it made him all the more disconcerting. What could he be conflicted about at a moment like this?

"You keep…forcing me…to do things…I don't…want…to do…Roronoa," Troy panted, shakily pushing himself off of the ground. "Helena…is…mine. _Ilium_ …is…mine. They need me."

He disappeared into the darkness again. Zoro swore, holding his blades at the ready, but Troy didn't attack again.

"The world is always darkest before the dawn," Troy informed him. "And that is when I am most powerful."

"What…?"

"I can spread myself over every modicum of darkness. I've started here in the caves. Oh look. You've got some friends trying to blow the roof off of here. Allow me to suffocate them while I'm at it."

From above Usopp and Sanji shouted in surprise as a woman screamed. Their voices suddenly cut off.

"– ah, and you have more friends trying to ride this way with the Lord of the Labyinth. Hmm, I thought I'd killed him. No time for toying with them either, I'll have to suffocate them as well."

Zoro gritted his teeth.

"Now that I have them in my grip, allow me to rise through the bedrock. We're right below the city now, did you know? From here I can cut any underground powerlines…really, it's what I should have done from the beginning, but I didn't want to kill more people than necessary. But remember, you drove me to this Roronoa. This is your fault, not mine."

"Usopp! Curly-brow! You ok up there?" Zoro called. No response.

"Hmmm…now there's widespread panic. Good, good. The fog's gotten heavier. I can possess that too, and block out the moon. Now it's almost as dark up there as it is down here. They'll all suffocate as I crush them in darkness. You can't feel the weight, can you? Of course you can't. You're a source of light. But the people up there aren't. I've killed most of their light. They're all as good as dead. Of course, your friends will die first… "

"GUYS! ANSWER ME!"

"Surrender Roronoa. Impale yourself right now, or all of Ilium is dead."


	42. Chapter 42 - The Fall of Troy

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Why yes I DID name my antagonist Troy because I wanted a chapter titled, "The Fall of Troy" (and one titled, "Helena of Troy"). Thanks for asking.

I do hope this is a satisfying fight. - as you can see, i'm putting this up late in the day because I was writing right up to the wire to meet my arbitrary Tuesday deadline. Do forgive (and feel free to point out) any egregious grammatical/spelling errors.

Also, before anyone asks, is Zoro using haki? Yes. Observation haki, though, not armament haki. After all, he was able to use it against Daz Bones before he knew what it was. I figure it's in keeping with where this story is in the Straw Hats' journey. (Wait, that was observation haki, right? Am I the only one who thinks that...?)

* * *

Ch. 42 – The Fall of Troy

In Ilium proper, little Ajax sat with his head in his mother's lap, half asleep through the frustrated and confused tears staining his face. They sat together on the steps of the eerily quiet palace, both dressed in festival chitons. His mother had ribbons in her cinnabar red hair. He had a wreath of flowers around his neck. It was supposed to be a happy occasion…

He'd been so excited to attend the Queen's coronation celebration the moment it had been unexpectedly opened up to the general public. Never before had the boy experienced a party like that in his young life! There were pirates, and foreign nobility, and music, and good things to eat! Her Majesty had even danced with him! But where had she gone? Darkness had taken her away again. What would become of them?

Of course the Kingdom was in uproar the moment Queen Helena disappeared. All celebration turned to fear and gloom as the citizens found themselves forced to leave her rescue to some choice members of the Queen's army and her new, foreign friends. What was more, everyone wondered if Nemo would return to reprise his past destruction

The hours passed in panic that turned to horrible stillness. Ajax's mother had tried to convince him to return home, where they would be safer, but he said he wanted to wait up for the return of the Queen and at last she conceded, for it was what she too desired. Many people felt the same. If they could do nothing to save her, they wanted at least to be there for her, the way she always was for them. Anyway, so long as there were lights in the nearby houses, they had some place to flee to.

In the midst of the foreboding, a voice rose; a familiar one that the people trusted.

"We need to evacuate, now," Quintilian du Aeschylus said from the steps of the palace, near where Ajax sat with his mother. "No one within the walls is safe!"

"We know that, old man!" someone responded. "But we'll be fine so long as we aren't in the palace. Even before, we were always safe within our homes…"

"NO!" he shouted in response, his histrionic voice laden with emotion. "You are not! The man who calls himself Nemo has pushed himself beyond what the human conscience can bear. He is now at the point that he will destroy even those he claims to love to get what he wants. That means me. That means all of you. He used to love this nation and its citizens. Now he…now his love has been poisoned, I know not how. Please, you must believe me!"

"Who are you talking about?" another person shouted above the rising babble of the crowd.

Quintilian's eyes filled with tears, and he buried his face in his hands.

"Quin…" the woman who spoke to him now carried a clipboard under her arm, and wore a kilt and other mismatched clothes over her purple chiton. Ajax recognized her as one of the palace staff. She placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Who?"

"Do not make me say," he replied with a moan.

"WhoQuin,who?" Helena's pointy faced messenger asked.

He groaned, and shook his head into his hands.

"Who?!" the crowd shouted.

"MY SON!" he cried in anguish. "My boy! The pride of my life! The Lieutenant General Troy du Noir!"

"Don't listen to a word that man says!" a soldier shouted as the crowd met his pronouncement with a wave of angry cries. The soldier was someone from Lieutenant Andromache's unit; a woman with a surplus of braided tresses. "He was arrested earlier for the very thing he is accusing his son of becoming. Quintilian du Aeschylus is Nemo, not Troy. I was placed on guard at his cell."

"I was falsely accused, Camilla!" Quintilian pleaded to her. She pointed her spear at him, but he stood his ground, opening his arms toward the people:

"I would not believe it either if I had not seen first-hand what he is capable of. He possesses the power to control darkness, and that darkness has consumed him," he cried. "Think of what you have seen. Think of how he tried to spike Her Majesty's cup during the tournaments in order to defeat her. Yes, there is no other explanation, and we all know it! –We have all been blinded by the hope of a charming love story, but Troy du Noir is not the same man who left two years ago. He is obsessive, jealous, and will stop at nothing to ensure that the Queen and her Kingdom are turned over to him!"

The lawyer unfolded details that Ajax hardly understood. Something about a changed Will and executive power, and a devil fruit that made it all possible. All he knew was that by the end, more people were willing to listen.

"Let's go, son," his mother told him, standing and taking his hand. "We will be safer in Mycenae."

"But the Queen…" he said. "And Uncle Robertus! You said we could wait here for…"

Suddenly all the light from street lamps and houses and palace alike disappeared in what looked like an electrical surge. His mother screamed, ducking down to embrace the child protectively in her arms. Through her embrace, Ajax caught a glimpse of dark tendrils creeping through the fog in the air. Veins of blackness laced the sky, cutting off the haloed glow of the moon and stars.

"No, I am too late!" Quintilian exclaimed through the suddenly impenetrable darkness. Ajax could hear him because he and his mother stood near enough to the orator; otherwise, the crowd's screaming would have drowned him out, "Forgive my cowardice, my countrymen! I started at the farthest reaches of the city, and saved the palace for last for fear of an unjust arrest. I warned as many as I could…"

His voice cut off along with every scream and shout and whimper from the crowd. Ajax felt his breath catch in his throat as the air suddenly felt too heavy to breathe. Or maybe his lungs had stopped working. Struggling for air, he grasped at his mother as she clung to him.

The Queen, Ilium's heroes, even her Majesty's incredibly strong special pirate guests; no one was here to save them now.

* * *

Troy cursed inwardly as he made a quick mental map of the Ilium's capitol. It wasn't half as populated as it should be right now. Someone had evacuated parts of the city into Mycanae. The Sea Prism walls prevented him from reaching that far. – anyway, he was stretched too thin as it was.

It didn't matter. It wasn't like Roronoa knew if he was even telling the truth. Anyway, he would kill as many people as it took to force Roronoa's surrender, starting with the people within the labyrinth itself.

"Go on then," he insisted. "Kill yourself. Right now! Or you can become King of a citizen-less Kingdom. I doubt Helena would thank you for that."

There were only a few minutes until sunrise, but by then every man, woman, and child within the walls would be dead. It was exhilarating, and a little sickening, to discover his power really could extend this far.

How could Roronoa hesitate? Maybe he needed more proof.

Taking one of the pirates standing above the oculus of the temple, Troy thrust the man down to land at Roronoa's feet. It was the pirate cook.

The blond man had been suffocating a moment before, but upon landing within Zoro's bright light he gasped in a breath. Letting out a swear, the man spit out a cigarette to make room for more air in his lungs.

"You see that I mean business?" Troy prodded. "Every second you hesitate means death."

The pirate cook wore a black tuxedo from the party. It made it easy for Troy to get a grip on him. He made to drag him back into darkness, but Zoro swore, sheathing his swords and grabbing the man by the forearm.

"They're dying up there, Marimo," Sanji told him through a strained throat. "Troy's telling the truth. We've got a hole going into the plaza right in front of the palace. Everything just went quiet."

Well, that worked out better than Troy had anticipated. With a final tug, he yanked Sanji from Roronoa's grip, leaving part of the cook's dark sleeve in Zoro's hands. Troy tossed the blond man aside into the darkness, satisfied to hear him choke on his breath as he exited Zoro's light.

Victory would be sweet. Roronoa had no choice but to surrender in the most gruesome way possible – if he had any honor anyway. He'd better hurry though; Troy really didn't want to kill all those people. Not if he could help it. But he would if Zoro made him. Their blood would be on the pirate's head, not his.

"Kill them now, kill them later," Zoro said at last, slowly drawing his swords. "I could surrender, but you plan on sacrificing them all to the gods anyway. I guess you just put a time limit on our fight."

"What…?" Troy spluttered. There was no arguing with the man's logic, but still!

"Before those people die, either you or I will be dead," Zoro went on.

"But…but you can't even reach me. You can't even find me when I'm melded with blackness! Even with your light, you can't cut me now!"

Zoro smirked. Fear gripped Troy down to his core at the sudden confidence in the swordsman's voice and face.

"I've cut iron and I've cut steel," Roronoa said, his brows furrowed over that demonic glow in his eyes. "I guess it's time to see if I can cut darkness."

* * *

Chopper had felt pretty unstoppable until the darkness crushed his hopes. Running at full speed with Chiron and his family, he felt like a general leading a charge. Chiron's clan had the others riding on their backs, so the charge was a fast one. According to the Lord of the Labyrinth, they would be arriving at Nemo's hiding place soon.

Then the air grew suddenly heavy. They clung to the lanterns, which made it possible to breathe, but the larger mino-centaurs were too big for the light. They were forced to their knees by the weighted darkness, and so could not advance any further.

"He's found us!" Nami cried.

"I wonder if he'll crush us within our own skin," Robin put in needlessly.

To everyone's surprise, the two dance masters in the group tossed aside their lanterns and started to laugh.

"Oh, I have waited for him to slip up like this," Robertus said, cracking his knuckles.

"As have I, Amor." Gloriadne grinned, and lit up like a golden aurora as her husband disappeared into the darkness.

"Woah!" Robertus cried, his voice coming from everywhere. "Now this will take some getting used to."

Gloriadne's skin, hair and clothes glowed with a pulsing radiance. She inspected herself with a scientific air: "What do you think, Amor? Have I got the Glint Glint Fruit?"

Robin's eyes widened. Chopper could see her and everyone else clearly within Gloriadne's light. "If you do, you're on par with an Admiral, Gloriadne-san," Robin observed.

"Then I guess it's time for us to end this fight," Gloriadne replied with a smirk.

Robertus reappeared suddenly, but he didn't share his wife's enthusiasm. His face had gone pale. "Chiron-San was right. Nemo isn't…it isn't Quintilian. The one controlling the darkness is Troy!"

The Iliads within the party all looked a little dumbstruck at this pronouncement. Gloriadne immediately sobered.

"But of us, he loved the Queen most!" Paris proclaimed.

"Why would he try to hurt her?" Menelaus demanded.

"I don't know. What I can say is that he is fighting with Zoro-San, who has injected himself with the Nemomora," Robertus continued. "I think…I think they are dueling for the hand of the Queen."

"NO!" Chopper cried. "The injection will kill him!"

"It gets worse," Robertus explained in a quiet rush. "As we speak, Troy is crushing everyone in Ilium with darkness. Amorcita, inexperienced as we are with these particular powers, we aren't a match for him. But perhaps we can stop him from killing everyone in the city. Turn off your glow for a second and I can transport us above ground."

Gloriadne nodded. It took her a moment to figure out how to put a damper on her glow, but when she did, she put a gloved hand in Robertus's and they both quickly disappeared into the darkness

"Hey, wait a second!" Nami called after them. "What about us?! We still can't move!"

But they didn't hear her.

* * *

Zoro had made his grand pronouncement about cutting darkness, but he had no idea how to follow through with it. That wouldn't stop him from trying. Too much was at stake. Besides, Troy had made a big mistake when, on top of threatening Helena, he'd threatened the crew.

To Zoro's surprise, before he could make any sort of move Troy let out a loud curse that echoed through the darkness.

"Damn you, Robertus and Gloriadne!" Troy cried, his voice strained as it echoed through the darkness. "You think you can stop me just like that. We'll see how you like this!"

He let lose a yell loud enough to shake the earth, making Zoro wince against the sound and brace himself into a wider stance within the rumbling temple.

"What did you do?" Zoro demanded.

"Don't worry about it," Troy growled. "But I rather like this better anyhow. Even if you defeat me now, Zoro, the people of Ilium are dead."

"Somehow I doubt it," Zoro replied staunchly.

"Zoro! It sounds like he's let a bunch of monsters loose in the city!" Usopp's voice came from above. "Probably those Malabranche things by the sounds of it!"

"Heh," Zoro smirked. "Helena's got an army of trained swordsmen up there. They'll be fine." It made him hopeful to note that Usopp could speak, meaning Troy had relinquished his power within the labyrinth.

That probably meant he was about to focus all of his efforts on Zoro now. Good. That's how the fight should be. Zoro crouched into an attack ready stance.

Then his vision blurred.

 _No!_ He thought. _Not now!_

Blinking it away, he realized that whatever time Gloriadne and Robertus had bought, it wouldn't help to extend this match. Not for him. He needed to end this now!

"They can't save everyone," Troy told him glibly. "And neither can you. Your reign has already begun in blood, Roronoa. Long live the King!"

* * *

"What do you think, Amor?" Gloriadne asked, eyeing the alarming number of Malabranche monsters that had suddenly made their appearance. "Can you send them back the way they came?"

Robertus squinted up at the lightening sky, panting hard. He'd just possessed the same darkness through which Troy had spread himself. Wrestling the former Lieutenant General, who was both more experienced with the power and a stronger fighter, Robertus had only barely managed to drive Troy back with Gloriadne's timely help. She had leapt skyward with the power of her light, dissipating the dark mist in patches.

Before she could get rid of it entirely, Troy had transported in the monsters. Now that the mist had faded, though, the world had turned purple with the coming dawn.

"It's not dark enough for me to send them back now," Robertus replied at last. "Not en masse. Not without the fog."

"We've got to do something!" Gloriadne insisted.

"I'll go get some of our friends," Robertus replied. "Hold them off as long as you can without me, Amorcita!"

He disappeared into the shadows of an as yet dark alleyway.

"Gods speed, Amor," she murmured, turning to face the sounds of growls and carnage suddenly echoing from the streets around her. "And light speed for me!"

* * *

Zoro closed his eyes against his poison-blurred vision. His glowing eyelids made the gesture practically futile, but he kept them tightly shut anyway. Staring into his own light, he tried to sense Troy as he had sensed other foes.

It was useless. The only thing he could sense were the stones now flying at him at an alarming velocity, courtesy of his opponent.

Zoro's eyes flew open and he slashed at the onslaught, splitting and knocking aside the flint-like stone in a shower of sparks. Despite that, the wave kept coming. What was Troy trying to do, bring the temple down on top of all of them?

Actually, that wasn't outside the realm of possibility. After all, Helena was immortal, and she was the only one Troy cared to take out of this place alive. Zoro couldn't see through the waves and walls of undulating stone to confirm whether she was alright within her glowing cocoon, but that didn't matter to Troy did it? He just needed her alive, not well.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Zoro told him through the curtain of blood and sweat blinding him further. Sparks continued to shower down around him, making him think of something, though he couldn't put his finger on what.

"What do you know?" Troy growled. When he went on, his voice rose to a shout as the storm of darkness and stone raged even harder, "I have sacrificed everything for Helena! Everything, you understand! I'm willing to damn myself to make her my empress!"

Zoro had no time to catch his breath. Despite the cold of the underground, his muscles were on fire and his breath came out in clouds of steam.

"I hate what I have become," Troy went on, his modified voice straining beneath the maximum load of his powers, "But it is worth it if it means having her! _That_ is real love! Tell me you can call what you feel for Helena _love_ after seeing what I have become for her!"

"No, you're right, I don't love her. Not like that," Zoro conceded. He couldn't speak for a moment for want of breath as he continued to defend himself. Eventually he went on: "But I do _respect_ her. That's more than I can say for _you._ "

Another memory of Helena came flooding in at this, starting with that word respect.

 _Tell me something, Hime,_ he remembered himself asking to her. _Did you expect to find love with this challenge of yours?_

 _No_ , she had replied without hesitation _. I expected to find someone I could respect. An added bonus would be if he would respect me also…_

Respect. Maybe it wasn't the type of romance an idiot like the Love Cook would want, but Zoro could marry based on that, he decided. He knew she respected him, that she didn't expect to him to change himself to better suit her dream, the way Troy had attempted to do in a demented kind of way. And Zoro undeniably respected her, for any number of things. –For her honor and courage and dependability. – For all of her strengths, but also the way she faced her weaknesses.

- _Faced her weaknesses._ THAT was what the sparks flying around him reminded him of. He vividly remembered fighting with her underground, trying to help her work through her fear of the dark. The world had become brighter and brighter with each slash. In a sense, he had cut through darkness back then, even without the help of some glowing mushroom injection.

Poison again overshadowed the clarity of his mind, but it didn't matter. In fact, as it brought him near death it helped him to effortlessly tune his focus to the rhythm of things. This time he wouldn't cut steel; he would cut darkness, cut Troy. Zoro could sense him clearly now, a twisted consciousness spread out through the temple like a cloud.

"Heliacal Dragon Twister, Star Fall!"

Light from Zoro's swords spread in a cyclone around him, decimating Troy's stone wave in a fireworks display of sparks and pulverized rock. Little red embers accompanied the white, pure light of his slashes, ripping through the darkness like an explosion of small meteors. They spread out in a fiery tornado, effectively tearing through the cloud of Troy's consciousness as they left him no more dark places wherein to hide.

"Darn it, Zoro!" Usopp screamed at him from above. "You lit the fuses before we were ready! Raqueline, RUN!"

An explosion overhead showered more rocks down through the oculus, underneath which Zoro found himself inadvertently standing. The rocks didn't reach him though, as his Dragon Twister caught and ate them all, crushing the stone into more sparks and powder.

When the destruction finally came to an end, Zoro sheathed his swords, eyeing his handiwork with no small satisfaction. The slashes from his blades had cut through pillars and walls, making the whole temple structurally unsound perhaps, but not unless someone hit it with another explosion or something.

Troy's body solidified, still glowing slightly from the fiery slashes he'd taken. He fell from midair to land on the opposite side of the room. The Altar of Dido, still miraculously intact, stood between the two swordsman. Zoro leapt atop it for an elevated view, almost stubbing his toe on the hilt of Helena's sea prism dagger as he went. So that's where that blasted blade had ended up! –not that he needed it now that the battle was won.

Dim purple light filtered down through the hole that Usopp and Raqueline had created. One could hardly call it sunlight; it barely pierced the now dusty gloom of the temple. Thus, by Zoro's own glow he saw that Troy lay face down and covered in blood a few meters away. The man had to be dead.

Allowing himself to fall to one knee now in exhausted relief, Zoro saw that he'd also cut the top completely off of the glowing ironwood cocoon. Kneeling, he couldn't see into it to ascertain how Helena was doing. Luffy popped out of the twisted branches, his face awash with tears:

"ZORO…!" he started, voice straining with emotion, but Zoro didn't have time to listen to him. Troy had disappeared again.

How? HOW?! How could the man still be alive after all of that? Perhaps Zoro had not succeeded in cutting darkness after all, just in illuminating it to the point that Troy had been forced to become corporeal. But then, he'd cut him. He HAD cut him, right?

As frustrating as it was, he couldn't give himself the luxury of dwelling on it. He didn't have the energy for it. Subconsciously tuning himself to that quiet place again, he sensed the blackness infused Troy, this time a focused presence. It flew at top speed toward the welcoming darkness of the labyrinth.

The coward knew he was beaten. He was trying to run away!

"Damn you, Roronoa!" he rasped as he went. "Pray you don't meet me again!"

Reflexes a thousand times faster than thought pulled a katana from Zoro's side as Troy's dark presence flew overhead. Sandai Kitetsu, glowing sharp as a laser, caught the man in the chest as Zoro drew, stabbing him precisely where he had stabbed Helena before.

"Pray you don't meet me in Hell," Zoro replied with a satisfied smirk.

Crimson blood dripped down the blade as Troy became corporeal once more. Helena's blades fell with a loud clatter on either side of the pirate swordsman as Troy's pale hands lost their strength. Zoro yanked his katana free, leaving a clean wound.

"Damn pirate," Troy uttered. He collapsed to the floor below the altar, and didn't get back up.


	43. Chapter 43 - The Penalty of Love

_If love should count you worthy, and should deign_

 _One day to seek your door and be your guest,_

 _Pause! ere you draw the bolt and bid him rest,_

 _If in your old content you would remain._

 _For not alone he enters: in his train_

 _Are angels of the mists, the lonely quest,_

 _Dreams of the unfulfilled and unpossessed._

 _And sorrow, and life's immemorial pain._

 _He wakes desires you never may forget,_

 _He shows you stars you never saw before,_

 _He makes you share with him for evermore,_

 _The burden of the world's divine regret_

 _How wise were you to open not!-and yet,_

 _How poor if you should turn him from the door_

\- Sidney Royse Lysaught, The Penalty of Love

* * *

Ch. 43 – The Penalty of Love

Zoro eyed Troy's motionless body for a few tenuous moments before finally sheathing his blade. The Kitetsu let out a fairly satisfied sounding clack as hilt made contact with sheath, and Zoro allowed himself an internal sigh of relief. If the Kitetsu was satisfied with Troy's defeat, he could be too.

His vision wavered again, and he blinked up toward the hole that Usopp had created with that explosion earlier. The faint purple light from the rising dawn in the world above seemed a long ways away and a long ways up. How long would it be before sunlight could reach him down here? He definitely needed it soon, and Hector and Helena needed it sooner.

Ah, well. He could trust the others to take care of it. His vision phased out again, and he decided he'd take the opportunity to rest, but then a voice startled him into a jarringly uncomfortable consciousness.

"ZORO!"

It was Luffy again.

"It's alright, Captain," Zoro started, "He's…"

"SHE'S DEAD!" Luffy wailed.

Zoro heard the words, registered them, and then his mind threw them out again as incomprehensible. She? Dead? There was no female present who could match that term, certainly no person present who would warrant the captain's tears.

A thunderous clopping rumbled through the temple from one of the entrances. Chopper leapt over the dark threshold, galloping side by side with the false Nemo monster, who had Robin riding on his back. More mino-centaurs appeared, maybe ten or so, with Nami astride one of them. The rest of their party, the Iliads, were nowhere to be seen.

They pulled up short at the sight of the battle torn temple and Troy's motionless body. Chopper leapt out of deer form into his small, half human form, approaching Zoro with a look of concern on his face, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw into the cocoon what Zoro could not see.

The doctor took in a sharp breath, but said nothing. He looked like he'd become rooted to the spot.

Zoro stumbled, his feverish body begging to collapse. Sanji caught him before he fell off of the altar. The cook had angry tears in his eyes. Why were they all crying? Zoro had won, right?

"Oy, Zoro," Sanji said gently. When did the Love Cook ever call him by name? "You should probably lie down now. Don't go over there."

Zoro hadn't been planning on going anywhere, but Sanji's warning made him want to do the exact opposite of what he said. He pushed Sanji aside. The cook did not resist. After a few stumbling steps, Zoro saw what Sanji had been trying to warn him about.

"No…"

With no memory of how he'd crossed the rest of the distance, Zoro found himself kneeling inside the broken ironwood barrier. Hector lay motionless in one corner, the almost imperceptible rise and fall of his chest the only sign of life. Helena, however…

Hector had created something of a bed for her of glowing laurel leaves, a symbol of her royalty. He'd crossed her arms to clutch the Queen's Sword to her breast, and she lay with glazed eyes open and unseeing as they stared into the void.

"Helena…?" Zoro found himself asking. She looked nothing like herself anymore. Her face had gone slack. Her hair had come completely free of its pins and lay in blood-soaked waves around her. She'd lost much of her glow, or perhaps it was hidden beneath her own gore. Rivulets of no longer luminescent blood stood in stark, black contrast with her light-poisoned skin. She looked like cracked porcelain, like a dirty, broken doll with lifelike features but dead glass eyes.

"Helena…" he tried again. She didn't stir.

She had something laced between the fingers that clutched the hilt of her sword. –A small golden bud; a gilded pomegranate blossom. It wasn't something Hector had given her; it wasn't glowing.

"Chopper!" Zoro called desperately, trying to pretend he didn't know what that golden bud meant.

The reindeer human balked a little at his disconsolate tone. A look of agonized dread stole over Chopper's childlike features, but the doctor came as asked, trotting quickly to Zoro's side as though there was some kind of hope left.

One look and Chopper knew. Zoro could see it in his face. All the same, the doctor pulled out a stethoscope and pressed it to Helena's chest.

"No heartbeat…" he murmured.

"Fix it," Zoro insisted. "Resuscitate her! There must be something…!"

With tears spilling from his eyes, Chopper turned to look at the swordsman. "Zoro!" he wailed, throwing his little arms about Zoro's waist and pressing his blue nose into Zoro's side. "Zoro, I'm sorry! If only I'd gotten here sooner!"

Zoro doubted Chopper could have saved her, even if he had arrived right after she had taken the arrow. All the same, a wave of anger started to rise through him now, and it was hard not to take it out on the messenger.

Thankfully before Zoro snapped at the most tender-hearted member of the crew, Luffy spoke, unwittingly making himself a sturdier target for Zoro to blame.

"She said…" he muttered, voice tight and cracking. "She said to tell you, 'Thank you.'"

"For what?" he snapped, glaring at the captain. His voice rose in his anger, but Chopper's trembling arms around him somehow kept him from standing. He wanted to punch Luffy in the face for no reason at all. "What was it for?" he shouted, almost screamed really. "She's dead! You could have saved her! You didn't because you were afraid I would leave you all for her!"

"Zoro, that's not fair," Nami started. "You know Luffy isn't like that…!"

"Shut up!" Zoro snarled, glaring over his shoulder at her, and Nami drew back as though he had physically struck her. The rest of the crew flinched in similar ways, drawing away from him. They all had these stupid looks on their faces like they wanted to help but didn't know how or what to say.

-All but Chopper that is. The reindeer human sniffled loudly at Zoro's side, holding onto him more tightly as the swordsman's temper flared. Words and sympathetic expressions had only enraged him further, but that Chopper mourned as he did suddenly broke the dam of anger inside him. Placing one battle torn arm around Chopper and the other on the laurel-leaf bier, he bent over Helena and allowed himself to grieve.

It was Kuina all over again. Only he wasn't a child now. Death was no longer new to him. In a way, that should have made it easier, but it didn't. When Kuina had died he had lost a childhood rival and friend. In losing Helena he lost not a rival, not someone who drove him to be stronger, but someone who inspired him to become wiser, to want more from life than his ambition.

The two deaths were in that sense incomparable, so the sting of losing her was just as fresh and raw and unbearable and wrong as losing Kuina had been. But added to it was the guilt that he should have been strong enough and wise enough to prevent it.

"What was it for?" he asked again more gently, looking into Helena's lifeless eyes. The irony that he and Troy had just dueled to the death for a dead woman was not lost on him, but the question extended beyond that somehow. It was like he was asking whatever god might be listening to give him a reason for having known her at all, for having cared for her only to have lost her now.

"You saved Ilium from tyranny and bloodshed."

The voice that spoke made Zoro's sluggish, spore poisoned heart skip a beat. It was the voice of a child. –The voice of a young girl. –A voice he would never forget:

"Kuina?" he spluttered, looking up to the source of the sound.

He had been positive that upon looking up he would see a pair of determined black eyes and a cheeky, sneering young face. Instead he saw a tall man, a god, swathed in black and wearing a white, faceless mask. He hovered in the air a few feet from Helena, holding one of his slender, black-gloved hands toward Zoro invitingly.

"You have fought well."

That was her voice again! But it wasn't her talking, it was that thing, that god, using her voice, the voice of someone long dead.

"Come and rest."

"STOP!" Zoro commanded, looking sharply into the empty eye holes of the mask. "You're trying to lure me somewhere using that voice. Don't you dare talk to me like her! And if you dare speak to me in Helena's voice, so help me…"

"Zoro, it's all right." The god did dare. That _was_ Helena's voice.

Zoro drew his sword and swung. The blade passed through the man's dark cloak and toga as though he were made of air, but for some reason Zoro's fist clutched over the hilt of the katana made contact, sucker punching the god feebly in the stomach.

The god stumbled a little, as did Zoro, whose weakened body did not appreciate an attempt to start another battle. Chopper, who'd fallen a few feet from Zoro when the man had first lunged, wore a look of shock.

"Zoro, what's he saying?" the reindeer demanded, but Zoro ignored him.

"Who are you?" Zoro growled, his tear stained face twisted in a snarl. "Why did you betray her?"

"I am Hades, God of Death" a different, less familiar voice responded through the mask. This must be the god's actual voice. It was a calm, soft baritone, trustworthy sounding and gentle. "I have betrayed no one. I come to take Helena, daughter of Ilium and her entourage into Elysium."

"Betrayed no one my foot," Zoro spat. "Your little god code is a pack of lies! You gods attacked her when she did nothing to provoke you first! And now you've come to take her after you fed her and her family a bunch of fairy tales about immortality!"

"I have betrayed no one," Hades repeated, again in his own voice. "Helena du Prometheus is not the last of her line. Her father, Cygnus du Prometheus is."

The news hit Zoro like a gum gum pistol to the gut. "Her father's alive?" he uttered in shock. "H-how?"

He had accepted the King's death based on what everyone had told him about Helena's family. – based on how everyone had reacted to seeing the golden pomegranate. He hadn't seen a body, but he hadn't thought he or anyone needed to!

"Furthermore, Apollo did not attack Queen Helena. He merely fulfilled the bargain she made with him when she asked to wear his mask. She said she would receive the arrow at the hour of her death. The hour of her death came. He complied. But you were the one who actually killed her, Roronoa Zoro."

"Me?" Zoro gasped.

"Did not Athena warn you of the prophecy?" Hades demanded. "The man most in love with her, the man who loved her most, her true love would take her life. Further, she was to die by your sword."

"But I didn't…"

"The prophecy does not speak of one man, but three," Hades went on. "The man most in love with her was Troy du Noir, who killed her with your blade. Her true love was you, though that love was cut short before it could be fully realized. You killed her with poison, which made her susceptible to the blade. The man who loved her most was her father, who in falsifying his own death led her, and those who loved her, to believe she could _survive_ both poison and blade."

Zoro's legs could not bear his own weight nor the weight of what he was hearing anymore. He crumpled to all of fours beside Helena, extremities shaking as he coughed up spores and blood. Chopper ran to his side, calling out his name, but Zoro could hardly hear him over the pounding of his own heart and the god's next words:

"You might have changed her fate if you had only asked to know more."

So that's what Athena had meant. It would have been simple to ask how he figured into the prophecy, or how Helena could die if she was supposed to be immortal. He'd been so blinded by his own ego that he hadn't realized how many factors were at work outside himself, and yet he could have been key to changing all this!

He slammed his fists into the ground, then buried his face in his hands and gripped at his hair in self-loathing. It all seemed so obvious now! Hadn't he dreamed of killing her next to her father's grave? That had been a simple hint about her father. -And he'd dreamt of killing her the way Troy had done, of seeing her covered in wounds like the ones now covering her body. All he'd had to do was ask what the dreams meant, ask just one of any number of questions and he could have changed her fate.

In the midst of his misery he dare not look back into her face, but he couldn't help but see her in his mind's eye. An old conversation they'd had somehow made its way through his grief stricken mind:

 _Can these gods of yours bring someone back from the dead?_ He remembered asking her.

 _Who is this person you would bring back if you could?_ He heard her saying.

His face shot up. Yeah, he'd messed up her fate before. But maybe there was something he could do to change her fate now.

Looking into Hades' blank mask, Zoro remembered something Helena had told him about this, the most jealous of the gods. Turning his gaze back down to her empty face, it didn't take him long to decide. It was worth it. For her, it was worth it.

Gathering all the strength he had left in him, he lifted her from the bier. Flower petals and glowing leaves fell from her as he stumbled beneath her dead weight in his weakened state.

"What are you doing, mortal?" Hades asked gently.

"Getting her back," Zoro informed him.

"Zoro, what's going on?!" Sanji demanded. "Why can you hear him and why can't we?"

Zoro ignored him as he adjusted the Queen's weight in his arms.

"Zoro, you need to lie down," Chopper said. "Please, you're sick and you're hurt! Moving around is only making it all worse."

Zoro took the first slow step of many toward the Altar of Dido.

"Zoro, listen to him!" Usopp called from the oculus above. "Raqueline and I are going to widen the hole up here. You'll have sunlight soon, you just need to survive until then!"

"Zoro what are you even doing!" Nami demanded.

"He's going to try to use the Altar…" Robin breathed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nami spluttered.

Though the crew called out to him to stop, no one moved to physically restrain him, not even Hades. At long last he reached the altar. Stumbling the last few steps, he gracelessly knocked some rubble off of the surface with his upper arm and placed Helena's corpse upon the stone slab with little thought to spare for aesthetic. She lay there on her side with limbs akimbo as though she had fallen from a great height. The wings of her sleeves hung about her, torn and covered in blood.

"Luffy, forgive me," Zoro said, looking over his shoulder at the captain. "You don't get to be best man, and I won't be sailing out with you."

"What-?!" Luffy started. He continued shouting something, as did the rest of the crew, but Zoro's hearing had started to tune in and out. He recognized the sensation from when he'd been sick before. It wouldn't be long now before he fell unconscious.

Correction. It wouldn't be long now before he was the one lying dead, and Helena would be the one to have to figure out how to deal with losing _him_. It seemed like a raw deal for her, but then, her kingdom needed her a lot more than his crew needed him. Her dream was the selfless one after all.

In his own bubble of silence he laced his trembling fingers through her hair, turning her face toward him. He tried to imagine her the way she'd looked at the ball, when last they'd been this close, but that too had been a goodbye.

Better to imagine the way she'd looked when they'd trained together. He heard her laughing at him when he fell off of the stakes the first time, and the way she'd tried to lift his slapdash weight off of the floor with such competitive determination. He remembered the East Blue Kata, and her attempts to cut steel, and sparring with her.

A smile actually escaped him as happy memories rushed in; a small twitch that quickly disappeared as grief gripped his heart again with force. With grim determination, he leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were stone cold.

When he pulled away, he left his forehead against hers for a moment, trying to gather more strength.

"One of us will end in tragedy while the other rises to greatness, right?" he murmured to her as though she could hear him. "Sorry. You're going to have to be the one to spread your name throughout the world. Maybe you can take my dream up for me while you're at it…?"

He turned to face Hades, surprised to find that the god had been floating mid-air directly behind him. Sinking weakly down beside the altar, he left one arm up on the slab, one hand resting on Helena's. With the other he pulled his three katana free, sheaths and all, and tossed them at the god's feet.

"What is this?" Hades asked.

"The gift," Zoro told him. "I've married Helena now. As her husband I have access to your powers. I demand to use your mask to bring her back from the dead."

Hades stared at him mutely for a moment, and did not move to take up the katana.

"In exchange you'll take my life, right?" Zoro said, remembering what Helena had told him about asking the gods to bring someone back from the dead. "And I'll be condemned to Hell. But that doesn't really matter to me; I was going to end up there one way or another."

Silence met this pronouncement, from both god and crew. Zoro couldn't fathom what was taking Hades so long. The swordsman closed his eyes, breathing hard as he fought back fever chills. His eyes slowly opened again when Hades sighed.

"You mortals," Hades said in a world-weary voice, placing a slender, gloved hand to his smooth, ivory forehead as he shook his head slowly. "You can never just let go, can you? You always have to try and fight me or bargain with me. That's what makes this job so odious. I'd like to see Zeus try it for a day."

"Sounds rough," Zoro muttered unsympathetically. "So are you going to give me your mask or what?"

"No," Hades replied. "For that altar to work you need a living bride. Queen Helena is dead, therefore she cannot marry you. But even if you were the new liege of Ilium, why would I accept such a tedious offer? –You for her? When you are already within my power? Why would I take one I already have?"

"What?" Zoro gasped.

"You fought by her side in her final battle, and you are dying. That makes you part of her entourage. I will take you and General Hector du Priam both to the fields of Elysium along with her Majesty."

Zoro's eyes widened in shock.

The voice changed back to Helena's. "Come Zoro," it said welcomingly. "You have earned a place among the great warriors of Ilium. Come and take your rest."

Hades reached out to touch Zoro's fevered forehead with one long, slender finger. It was cold and brought a not wholly unpleasant ringing tone to his ears. That was all Zoro remembered before his vision went black.


	44. Chapter 44 - Fighting Death

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry for not updating last week; life happened and stuff. That and I hit some writer's block. I almost didn't make it in time for this week's update either., but I was determined not to leave you all where I left you for another week. Yeah, I think it's safe to say from now on that if I don't update on Tuesday, an update is not happening that week (just for future reference).

By the way; we recently found out that our new baby is a boy! He's very active in my tummy now. Likes to kick and do little flips, and dance on my bladder. Good times.

* * *

Ch. 44 – Fighting Death

Hades looked down at the unconscious swordsman, smiling grimly to himself beneath the mask. Aphrodite had been right about this man; he was without a question Queen Helena's true love. It was obvious in the way he was willing to damn himself for her like that, the fool.

They couldn't see it now, but this was better for them. Roronoa Zoro wouldn't have to be trapped in Tartarus apart from her, as might have happened if Hades had given him his mask. And their pride would have kept them apart in this life, what with their diverse dreams and goals. Now they would be happy together in Elysium. Indeed, as an act of mercy, Hades had purposely waited to take Queen Helena until the pirate swordsman was prime for the reaping. Zoro would make such a grand addition to Hades' kingdom, and certainly the Queen would be happy to have such a companion.

Hades had to work quickly, he knew. Now that he had touched them both with his finger, if Roronoa Zoro and Hector du Priam died before he could escort them with their bodies, they would turn into shades, even if they were later given the proper burial rites.

—Queen Helena too. Though dead, the pomegranate blossom preserved her last few heartbeats within its petals, keeping her deceased body from decomposing without its spirit. It was a loophole in the laws of death that Hades had learned to exploit with these confounded royals and their self-sacrificing natures. So long as the pomegranate blossom did not wither, her soul would not turn into a shade. Unfortunately it only worked with mortals that had a bit of titan blood in them.

A rubber fist came flying through the darkness at him, and Hades pursed his lips beneath the mask.— Again with these mortals and their lack of perspective! He knew that the man trying, and failing, to hit him would not be able to hear him, so he didn't bother saying anything.

Instead he went about his work. At his gentle touch, the closed pomegranate bud opened, emitting a sweet fragrance almost undetectable to the mortal nose. In very little time the bud would turn into the golden pomegranate her people would plant in the grove in her honor. At that moment he would take her body and her entourage to where her spirit waited on the shores of the River Styx. Timing was everything, but he hadn't made a mistake in centuries.

Again the rubber fist flew at him, punching a hole though Hades' chest as though he were made of smoke. Hades clicked his tongue, but tried to ignore it. Not that it hurt, it was just a little distracting.

Lifting his hands above the deceased queen, he caused her to float a few feet off of the altar. With a flick of his graceful hands, Hades telepathically retrieved her swords, which were conveniently scattered near the altar after her fight. Cheerfully putting his undervalued artistic eye to use, he levitated her arms to clutch the Queen's Sword again to her breast. The other blades he allowed to float around her; when he took her, he'd leave them and her chains of office behind. It was a pity her crown had been destroyed.

Next he raised his arms toward General Hector du Priam and Roronoa Zoro. Soon they too floated on either side of the Queen in carefully arranged postures of death. Hector's spear and helmet would be his memorial, and the famous three katana would mark Roronoa's place of passing.

Roronoa's captain had not let up. His rubber punches turned into a barrage without effect except to grate on Hades' generally genial nature. He wasn't the only one trying to attack him now, either. The reindeer doctor shouted to the crew that Zoro was still alive, which incited a storm of slingshot ammunition to rain down on Hades' head. The ship's cook tried to land a number of kicks on him. A bolt of electricity illuminated the underground temple, passing through Hades with as much success as the other attacks.

In the midst of it all, a number of disembodied limbs attempted to retrieve the swordsman's floating body, pulling him from midair. Hades turned to glare at the woman using the Lotus Lotus fruit to muss his artistic display. She froze, eyes wide in sudden alarm that he had centered his focus on her.

Did they all not realize that their attempts to rescue their friend could potentially delay the Death God's duty? If they persisted, they would only succeed in turning Roronoa into a wandering shade. Myopic mortals. Perhaps he couldn't just ignore them after all.

* * *

"STUPID DEATH GOD! YOU. CAN'T. HAVE. ZORO!" Luffy shouted, punching Hades to punctuate each word. His blows broke up stone pillars and other architecture as they passed harmlessly through his ephemeral target.

Hades turned from Robin to look at him blankly. He lifted a hand and flicked his fingers as though flicking Luffy in the forehead. Though he stood at a distance, the telepathic flick sent the rubber man flying into a pillar.

The god attacked the rest of the crew likewise, though for some reason he left Chopper and Robin alone. Apparently satisfied that he'd taught them all a lesson, he took Zoro's unconscious form back from Robin and went back to arranging it midair.

Luffy straightened up, swearing. He threw another punch, and another, his frustration mounting as the God of Death ignored him:

"WHY. CAN'T. I. HIT. HIM?"

"Finally!" a feminine voice exclaimed near his ear. "—A mortal capable of a decent question."

Luffy paused in his fruitless attack, blinking around him as he tried to find the speaker. "Who's there?"

"Your first question was better," the voice replied. It seemed to be coming from his hat. Luffy removed it, his attention quickly drawn to the grey owl feather he'd stuck there at the party. It was glowing. "And to answer it, only those who are dying can fight Death."

Luffy stared at the feather. "Why is a feather talking?"

The feather let out a sigh. "Come now, mortal. Is there really time for this? Solve the other mysteries later."

"Ah, so you're a mystery feather. You wanna join my crew?"

"Are you going to save Roronoa or not?"

"Right!" Luffy said, shoving the hat back on his head.

So he had to be dying to hurt the death god, huh? –Dying but not dead. Well, he could stab himself or something. Looking around for something to impale himself with, he saw something that gave him an even better idea.

Mushrooms. They were scattered about the chamber and growing on what was left of the ironwood cocoon. Luffy grinned. Well, they were poisonous, weren't they?

He scooped up a few and shoved them into his mouth with a satisfied smirk. Ha! Finally it was his turn to glow. And this time, no one was near enough to stop him.

The others didn't notice what he was doing until he started to choke, his blissful expression transforming into one of disappointed disgust. The mushrooms tasted like sour milk and fresh droppings and a hint of freesia. Even Luffy's less than refined palate balked at the flavor.

"Luffy, you didn't…!" Nami screeched at him.

"I don't need any more patients!" Chopper cried.

Luffy flashed a victory sign at them with his fingers, his now luminescent tongue hanging out of his mouth after having swallowed the disgusting mouthful. Fighting the natural urge to vomit, he launched another punch at Hades.

"Oy!" Luffy shouted as his punch passed through the death god once again without any effect. Maybe the poison needed a second to work. "Oy, you! Get away from my swordsman!"

Luffy punched again, and again it did nothing. How much time did the poison need? Luffy's stomach had started glowing through his skin. It was kind of awesome, he decided, but he didn't let himself get too distracted by it.

"I'm warning you!" Luffy bellowed.

To his surprise, he heard the death god sigh in response. "Really, mortal. I don't want to have to kill you, but I will if it comes to that," he said in a weary baritone, not looking up from his work. "If you could only hear me, I'd explain that…"

Whatever Hades had been about to say was cut off a moment later when Luffy landed a hit right in the middle of the man's long torso.

The crew let out a whoop, and Chopper quickly ran to the altar to check on Zoro, only to pause in fear when he realized that the blow had not thrown Hades more than a few feet, where he'd skidded to a halt midair. The god's dark hood had fallen from his head to reveal a mane of hair as golden as the pomegranate blossom, but otherwise he remained unchanged by Luffy's attack.

"Very wise. Go on, provoke the God of Death," Hades grumbled. "You do realize I could cast your soul from your body with the touch of my pointer fing—"

The god stopped talking mid-word to look down at his torso as Luffy landed another hit. Now prepared for the impact, Hades didn't budge much as the rubber fist struck him and rebounded, striking a wall and sending rock shards flying.

"Then I guess I'd better not let you touch me!" Luffy replied with a smirk.

"You're going to regret this," Hades sighed. He tore off his cloak and tossed it aside with all the confidence and bravado of a prize fighter. Half-naked, it was plain to see that he had the body of a prize fighter too; toned muscles rippled all over his tan and wiry torso as he stepped into a practiced stance midair. "Don't delay me too long, mortal. I've got work to do."

* * *

"U-U-Usopp-san! Are you alright?" Raqueline called up to Usopp.

When Hades had flicked him telepathically, he'd sent Usopp flying straight up and through the hole they'd blown in the cave floor. He landed outside the lip of the three meter-wide orifice, which happened to be right in front of the palace, in the execution plaza where the fountain had yet to be fixed.

He'd heard Raqueline shout up to him, but for a moment couldn't respond. After all, he'd just flown several meters into the air and landed at last on his tail bone! That sort of thing knocked the wind out of you.

When the pain and shock of it all subsided, he opened his mouth to call down to her. He found himself screaming instead, for he looked up only to find himself face to face with a roaring, irritated, hungry looking Malabranche.

"USOPP-SAN!" Raqueline cried.

"What the heck are these things doing up here?" Usopp screeched, jumping to his feet and taking off in a mad sprint. The lion roared and gave chase, ropes of drool flying out in a sparkling veil behind it. It was soon joined by several more of its kind. How many of these things were up here, anyway?

Usopp led the pack in a circle around the hole in the ground. As the opening he and Raqueline had created wasn't terribly wide, he soon found himself treading on the tails of the back end of the pride of hungry lions.

These turned and pounced, Usopp squealed and ducked, and the whole lot of blind cave felines bowled into one another in a glorious cacophony of angry yowls. The monsters took to brawling, and Usopp climbed out from underneath the dog, er, _cat_ pile miraculously unharmed.

He had only a bare moment to gather his thoughts, but in that bare moment even his cowardly brain had not forgotten Zoro's plight. Hades had come for him because he was dying of the Nemomora poisoning, right? Perhaps if they could get sunlight down to him, the god would leave him alone!

Usopp quickly made the necessary calculations. Zoro and Hector were positioned perfectly below the oculus, what with the way Hades had arranged them near the altar. The sun would rise over the horizon in a matter of minutes. If they could just widen the lip of the hole, it should be enough to cure them both!

"Usopp-San, are you alright?!" Raqueline called up to him again, her voice high pitched and hysterical. Suddenly she let out a wail. "Oh d-d-d-dear! Usopp-Saaaaan! Your captain just challenged Death to a duel!"

Well, trust Luffy to challenge a god on top of everything else. Idiot. It would buy them all time, but Usopp had not forgotten how one of these gods had flicked Zoro backward with a mere finger in Helena's throne room. If Athena possessed that kind of strength, what was the God of Death capable of? Contrary to popular belief, Luffy was not immortal, even if he possessed a superhuman will to live.

"Hmm," Usopp mused aloud. "Any way you slice it, it looks like it's up to the noble, intelligent, courageous Captain Usopp-Sama to save the…"

Usopp screamed in full soprano; the malabranches had untangled themselves from one another and turned toward him, growling. He quickly resumed his circuitous dash around the giant hole, the cats in hot pursuit.

Luffy and Zoro would have to wait. The noble, intelligent, courageous Captain Usopp-Sama was occupied!

* * *

Robin smiled a soft, ironic sort of smile to herself as she watched the man she had accepted as her captain take on the clearly suicidal challenge of fighting Death itself. What had she gotten herself into, joining the Straw Hat crew? Then again, she had already given herself up for dead when she had lost to Crocodile, so if her story ended here, she had nothing to grieve.

Still, Luffy clearly lacked the intelligence to discern when a battle wasn't worth fighting. Hades had claimed the swordsman as his own. The God was immortal. This fight was impossible to win, by any calculation. Was Zoro really worth that much to Luffy?

Chopper turned a wide-eyed stare to her, distracting her from her musings. "W-why didn't he attack us?" he stammered.

It took Robin a moment to puzzle it out. Clearly Hades should have been upset with her for trying to move Zoro's unconscious body. Then it dawned on her:

"We didn't attack him. He can't hurt us if we don't attack him first. That's part of the governing code of the gods."

Chopper let out a relieved sigh. "So if I go to treat Zoro now, he can't do anything to me."

"Not directly no. Not unless you're already dying I think," Robin replied. "Would you like help, doctor?"

Chopper nodded enthusiastically. Robin was fairly certain there was nothing they could do for the swordsman at this point, but didn't want to be the one to crush the little reindeer's hopes. He'd probably try anyway.

Perhaps she harbored a bit more hope than she allowed herself to admit. After all, hadn't she tried to retrieve Zoro's body in the first place?

An epic battle commenced mostly mid-air above them. Well, at this point it was more of Hades appearing and disappearing as Luffy ran and dodged away from Death's long, pointed finger. It might have been comical if the poking war didn't have such deadly implications.

Chopper somehow managed to keep his focus on Zoro. Taking the man's vitals, he looked up at Robin with relief in his features.

"He's still got some time. All he needs is sunlight to clear his system!"

Robin gazed up toward the light above them. The hole Usopp and Raqueline had created wasn't wide enough to help them yet, not with the sun so low on the horizon. The sniper had disappeared from view and Raqueline had started crying and flapping her arms around in a useless panic; their contribution didn't look hopeful.

"If we cure him, maybe Hades will go away," Chopper went on.

It was a nice thought, but would the god of death really relinquish his prey so easily? Again, she didn't say as much to Chopper. Normally she didn't restrain her morbid urges to state the obvious, but in this case she held her peace.

Instead she measured the distance between Zoro and the oculus. It looked like she could at least get him that far. The artisan girl and Long-Nose could pull him up from there.

"If they can't bring the sunlight to our swordsman, perhaps we can bring our swordsman to the sunlight," she observed.

Crossing her arms in her usual lotus pose, Robin bowed her head and put her powers to good use. Multiple tan arms sprouted in a helix pattern beneath Zoro, pushing him upward toward the still faint dawnlight.

Chopper let out a delighted chuckle and stated to climb the helixing limbs after Zoro, only to freeze and cling to them in horror as Hades turned sharply toward them mid-battle.

"Remember, Doctor, he can't hurt you if you don't…" Robin started.

But Hades was about to prove her wrong.

As she wasn't dying, she couldn't hear what the Death God said, but apparently he made some sort of command before turning his attention back toward Luffy. A moment later a number of ghoulish, humanoid figures –grey, two-dimensional and featureless but for their bloodied, rotting, gnashing teeth—appeared out of thin air.

"Shades!" Robin cried in surprise as Chopper let out a squeak.

Each damned, wandering spirit wore clothing similar to what the poor creature had worn in life –chitons and robes, blue jeans and t-shirts, tailored suits and dresses. The clothing was clean and pressed on some – the newly damned perhaps – while on others it hung in tatters stained with blood. Others still, the veterans with the reddest teeth, wore nothing at all as over time their clothing had worn entirely away.

These grey shadows bore down on Zoro's rising body. Dropping with untelligible screams and moans from the ceiling, they leapt toward Robin and Chopper to prevent the swordsman's ascent.

"I thought Hades couldn't hurt us!" Chopper sobbed.

"Not directly…" Robin replied despondently as the creatures closed in.

She had been right about one thing at least. Hades was not one to give up his prey easily.


	45. Chapter 45 - Shades and Monsters

_Note from the Author:_ Apologies. This chapter is really short, and the update is late. I'm going to be taking a writing hiatus for a while (maybe a few days, maybe a few weeks). I feel like I've been pushing myself too hard with this, and I'm worried it will affect the quality of the writing. Plus, it seems like my husband and I keep hitting one mini emergency after another. I need time to get my life in order. So I don't guarantee an update next Tuesday or even the Tuesday after that.

Don't worry, it will get written. I always take a little time out a day to write, even if it's just a few sentences. It's a habit I'm proud I've developed.

* * *

Ch. 45 – Shades and Monsters

Robin was now certain of one thing. If Hades was trying to stop them from curing Zoro's body with sunlight, it meant that Zoro _could be cured_. The archeologist communicated as much to Chopper, but she wasn't sure if he heard her in the midst of their current predicament.

For all her reading, Robin wasn't entirely sure what the shades would do to them when they reached them, but their red stained teeth implied that they were out for blood at least. Allowing the helix of arms to disintegrate in a flurry of petals, she caught Chopper in her actual arms as he fell, then braced Zoro's lifeless body for impact using her powers.

"Rumble!" she heard, as Chopper bit into one of his signature pills.

She released him as he grew into Horn Point, leaping up to meet the forerunners of the howling mob with a crown of sharp antlers. Though he gored through several, the shades did not possess real bodies and so could not bleed. It was hard to say if they were spirits or some other matter, but their teeth were real enough. The shades he'd gored gnashed at him as the doctor screamed in protest.

They hadn't drawn any real blood yet, but it was only a matter of time. Robin tried to use her powers to pull the creatures off of him. She had some success grabbing at their clothes, but the spirit-stuff from which they were made proved too ephemeral for her to grasp.

Chiron let out a loud roar. Leaping to Chopper's rescue, the creature somehow not only got a hold of the Shades, but punched a few into oblivion. They turned to glowing gold smoke as his enormous fist made contact with their ectoplasmic forms.

"How…?" Chopper panted, shrinking to his smaller size as Robin ran to help him to sit up. As Chopper lay recuperating in Robin's arms, the mino-centaur called out to the rest of his clan. Within seconds, Chopper and Robin were surrounded by Chiron and his family.

"He said that he and his family can send them back to the underworld when they hit them because they are demi-gods. They'll hold them back for now. Thanks, Chiron!" Chopper called, then translated when the bovine responded. "He says he's repaying the favor for helping him before, and that he hopes we can save our friend."

"Let's hope we can do the same. Don't waste that rumble ball, doctor. We could use an extra boost of wisdom right now."

Chopper gave her a puzzled look before nodding in sudden understanding. "Brain Point!" He held his hooves before him, scanning their surroundings, scanning Zoro and Hector, scanning even the dead queen for ideas.

"Anything, doctor?" Robin asked.

Chopper turned from Helena's lifeless form to look at the archaeologist with wide eyes, and nodded.

* * *

Sanji had protected Nami from Hades' first attack, catching her and taking on most of the impact himself when the god threw them both back with his telepathic flicking power. But now he couldn't seem to protect her at all. These Shades, as Robin had called them, were invincible as far as Sanji was concerned, or at least impervious to kicking.

It wasn't long before they were sinking their omnivorous bicuspids into him. For whatever reason he expected the bites to be sharper; it was disconcerting, being noshed on by human teeth. In any case, the Shades drew blood as Sanji cried out in pain and tried to kick them off of him.

To his surprise, the ones that had tasted his blood started to look more human. Their greyed out, smoky faces took on form and features. What was more they became more corporeal, which meant he could actually hit them.

"Nami-San is _not_ on the menu today!" he cried, kicking back the first wave. He managed to clear a circle around him, and was unnerved to find that the creatures he hit cried out in now intelligible voices.

"Please!" he heard one say, "Please, we just want to feel the sun again!"

"I just want to remember who I am!" another cried.

"Give me back my memories!"

"I just need your blood!"

"One more taste and I might remember my name!"

"What on earth is wrong with them?" Nami uttered as she and Sanji backed away from the regrouping horde.

"I dunno, but I'm not about to let them suck us dry," Sanji replied.

Before the Shades could swarm them a second time, Chiron's wife came charging to their rescue. She punched the creatures back to the underworld in a cloud of golden light, then grabbed Nami and Sanji each in one fist.

"We've been through this. Be gentle with us mortal—" Nami started in a nervous voice that bordered hysteria. Before she could finish the thought, the mino-centaur lobbed her and Sanji screaming through the air.

They flew through the oculus to land on top of the still frantic Raqueline, who squeaked as they squashed her in an undignified heap.

"That crazy cow! What did she go and do that for!" Nami spluttered, pushing Sanji off of her before he could try any funny business.

"Trying to protect us, perhaps?" Sanji suggested. "We're out of the way up here."

"S-s-shades," Raqueline spluttered from underneath Nami. "Th-th-there are sh-sh-shades d-down th-th-there!"

"Yes, we noticed that, genius," Nami shot back, standing and dusting herself off. "They were out for our blood."

"Of c-c-course they were," Raqueline replied.

"What do you mean, Mademoiselle?" Sanji asked more gently, helping her to her feet.

Raqueline turned to him, taking a breath to steady herself. "The Shades are humans who didn't receive proper burial. They've lost all of their memories and human characteristics. If they drink mortal blood, whether human or animal, they will temporarily remember who they are. The more they drink, the more they remember."

"Poor souls…" Nami managed some sympathy, before snapping back to Raqueline. "Where the heck is Usopp? Shouldn't you guys be blowing the roof off of this thing?"

Raqueline squeaked again, her eye twitching as she backed away from Nami's explosive personality. The artisan girl held a finger up, pointing it to the hole they'd already created, from which Usopp's distinctive scream emanated with force.

"What is that fool doing up there?" Sanji asked.

* * *

Usopp really wasn't doing much. Well, not much more than running for his life from a pack of hungry lions that is. And that was precisely how Gloriadne found him.

She'd quickly discovered that she could fly using her newfound light powers. However, the grace with which she generally conducted herself on the ground had yet to translate to the air. She punched a hole through the already broken execution fountain before skidding to a stop in the air a few feet above the fleeing pirate.

"Usopp-San!" she called, "How are you above ground?"

"Help!" Usopp squeaked.

Gloriadne knew she could shoot lasers. She also knew that her aim was terrible at present. She needed a lot more time to practice with a fruit as powerful as this one. If she tried to shoot down the lions, she'd probably end up killing Usopp while she was at it.

"Hang on! I'll see what I can do!" she called.

Launching skyward, she assessed Ilium from a birds-eye view. It did not look good. Troy had gotten a hold of a sizable herd of the nasty monsters from below before she and her husband could do anything to stop him. Any hopes they'd had that the dawn light would subdue the subterranean beasts were dashed when they discovered that the light only angered them, making them even more dangerous.

Troy had summoned the creatures with reckless abandon. They had appeared not just in the streets, but in temples and other places of refuge; they'd even materialized straight into peoples' homes. Everyday civilians hardly stood a chance. Trapped within the walls, the people of Ilium were like the unarmed victims of an enormous coliseum battle, fighting their way toward the city gates.

Fortunately this was Queen Helena's country, which meant that the swordsmen at least were well-trained. Unfortunately many of their best soldiers and swordsmen were stationed outside the city walls in Mycenae in case someone like Don Krieg showed up again to attack the mines. Robertus had exerted much of his energy trying to bring as many of them into the city as quickly as he could. To many more he sounded the alarm, and they were on their way, but every second people were getting hurt or killed.

Robertus had found Lieutenant Andromache – she was by far the best swordsman in the country, Helena aside – but he had only breathlessly informed Gloriadne that she and her party were busy bringing reinforcements before he took off again to find more able-bodied soldiers. In the meantime he'd retrieved Achilles, Paris, and Menelaus to help defend the citizens above ground. Gloriadne found all three of them now, but each was occupied in defending civilians. The same could be said of anyone strong enough to help.

It looked like it was up to her, a mere civilian dance instructor to save Queen Helena's special guest, the demi-god Usopp. She turned to fly back to the execution square barreling through rooftops and knocking over trees and lampposts as she tried to control her powers. When she reached the plaza with the broken fountain (to whose damaged hydraulics she quickly added a new, smoking hole), she gasped in fear, for new creatures had appeared in the square, these in the form of giant rats with snakes for tails.

* * *

Astyanax du Hector et Andromache knew he came of the best stock, and though only fifteen years of age, he'd quickly grabbed his spear and gone to battle with the savage beasts ravaging his city. He wasn't about to shy from combat, not when his parents were busy trying to save the queen. He had to protect the defenseless in their stead.

He had heard Usopp's cries of fear, and gone to the pirate's rescue just in time to see an army of giant mice appear suddenly out of nowhere. He braced himself, teeth and spear bared at this new development, but then he heard a familiar voice:

"Oui my friends! Onward to victory we go!"

"Chef Feta…?" Astyanax blinked and rubbed his eyes, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. But his vision wasn't playing tricks on him. Chef Feta rode on the largest rodent leading the pack as he sprayed cheese all over the lions in their path. Agamemnon and Andromache, likewise mounted, followed the chef with swords drawn.

"Pour le reine y pour les rats!" Feta cried, and his mousy minions leapt on top of the lions that had been marked with cheese. In no time at all the mice had collectively reduced the lions in the plaza to bare bones.

"Mom, what…?" Astyanax asked as she rode up beside him on a large warrior mouse.

"Ax!" she cut him off and indicated another large mouse beside her, "Hurry, climb on! These rats can sniff out a malebranche a mile away. We'll soon have this city clean of pests!"

"But…didn't you just bring in the pests?" Astyanax asked, balking a bit at the idea of riding the rat-thing. It wasn't that he was afraid of it persay, though the snake tail made it rather intimidating. It was more that, having taken after his father in build, he was a lot larger than his mother; the rodent didn't seem remotely big enough for him.

"An interesting role reversal, yes," Andromache replied with a laugh, "The mice are hunting the cats now. But enough chat! We don't have time to dawdle here! The Queen is counting on us!"

She grabbed her son by the collar and, despite his size, easily threw him to land backwards on top of the large mouse beside her. The giant rat took off, heedless that its rider was facing the wrong direction or that his knees dragged on the cobblestones as they bumbled off to battle.

* * *

It took a moment for Usopp to realize that he no longer had man-eating beasts chasing him. He continued a few more laps, squealing and flailing his arms, only to trip to a sudden halt several moments after the danger had passed.

"I'm safe!" he cried. "Ha! Take that you stupid cats! That's what you get for messing with the brave Captain Uso-OW!"

His triumphant speech fell flat when Gloriadne smashed into him from midair. Fortunately she'd been attempting to put on the breaks, or her light-speed travel might have punched a hole straight through him. As it was, she'd only smashed him into the ground hard enough to make an Usopp-shaped crater.

Apologizing profusely, the dance master stumbled to her feet and did her best to help him up, but his body was unresponsive for the time being. He lay limp with shock in her arms as voices called up to him from the hole in the plaza.

"Quit messing around up there, Usopp!" Nami shrieked. "Zoro's gonna die if we don't hurry!"

"Yeah, and Luffy too!" Sanji pointed out.

"USOPP!" Chopper cried, voice strained with fear and adrenaline and emotion. His shout, though far below the ground, reached him with startling clarity. "USOPP! I CAN SAVE HER!"

"Save who?" Usopp muttered, finding some strength to sit upright at last.

Chopper wouldn't have heard him, but Sanji, Raqueline, and Nami all echoed the question down to the doctor at once. "SAVE WHO?" they called, and it dawned on Usopp that the only female Chopper could be talking about was…

"QUEEN HELENA!" Chopper's faraway, tear-strained voice responded. "YOU NEED TO HURRY, USOPP! I CAN SAVE THE QUEEN!"


	46. Chapter 46 - Broken Mask

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Happy Tuesday. An Update at last. I have the next chapter almost completely written, so expect another update next week as well. Thanks for your patience guys. That was a much needed break.

* * *

Ch. 46 – Broken Mask

Chopper had made his grand pronouncement with the highest hopes, but they quickly faded as the effects of the rumble ball wore off. What was he thinking? Not even Dr. Hogback, the greatest surgeon in the world could bring someone back from the dead, right?

It was all he could do to keep all the details in his head of what he'd seen and understood upon inspecting the queen's corpse. Fortunately Robin was there to help him.

"So you say she's not exactly dead," Robin started.

"No, that's not what I meant," Chopper replied, tearing into his backpack for supplies. "She's medically dead. She has no heartbeat, her brain activity has stopped. But she's not decomposing! Something about that flower she's holding is keeping her perfectly preserved. That means…"

"If you start her heart again, you start her again," Robin acknowledged. "Interesting."

"But there's a problem," Chopper said.

"The poison," Robin finished for him. "She's been overtaken by the Nemomora by now, and we'll need to clear her system before trying to revive her."

"It's stopped spreading," Chopper told her. "That flower seems to have put the poison into a state of stasis, but yes. We do need to clear her system of the poison eventually. There's something more though…"

"She's covered in wounds," Robin observed aloud. "Which would most certainly kill her if she were brought back to life."

"Look again." Chopper tossed her a clean cloth and a water bottle.

Robin poured the water over the dried blood caking one of Helena's arms. When she wiped the blood away she gasped. "There's nothing here."

"She looks like she's covered in wounds, but there are no wounds there. Look," Chopper pointed to various places on her body as he spoke, "She's got all the vestiges of diseases, infections, abrasions, you name it. Look here, she's swelling like the bone's broken but…" Chopper felt for the break in the bone, "It's whole underneath. Even if the wounds and diseases were real, she couldn't have gotten them all from a single battle."

"Swordsman-san spoke to Hades as though he thought the gods had betrayed her somehow. He said Apollo attacked her…"

Robin and Chopper exchanged a wide-eyed look of understanding:

"Apollo's Arrow!" they said at once.

" _She_ was the scapegoat?!" Chopper cried. "Why would she choose herself? And why would he attack her now?"

"More to the point, is that what killed her and can we combat it?" Robin asked. "That's a lot of injuries she's taken on…"

"Injuries that aren't real."

"The effects are real enough," Robin pointed out.

"True." Chopper had taken a position to start pumping Helena's sternum, but he backed up as he pondered what Robin said. Perhaps they shouldn't rush into starting the queen's heart.

"I wonder, does she have to experience all the pain in the arrow before it wears off?" Robin continued after a moment. "I'd be hard pressed to believe that even what we see here is everything."

Trust her to think of something so morbid. But it was one of those situations where her morbidity came in handy. "It makes sense that she would," Chopper agreed. "But then it's pointless to revive her. How could anyone survive that much pain? She'll bleed to death several times over before she…"

Chopper's eyes fell on that strange little blossom again. "Robin," he said. "Robin, I have an idea. It's the craziest idea, but if her people are willing to help, if they love her enough, it really could work."

"I don't think there's any doubt that her people adore her," Robin replied. "What do we need to do, doctor?"

* * *

Luffy didn't have much mind to spare for anything that his crewmates had cooked up. Not that he had much of a mind to begin with, but Hades kept him moving so quickly it was all he could do to avoid the death god's pointed finger.

He had noticed something peculiar about the god's fighting style. If all it took was a little poke, Hades had had plenty of opportunities to strike any part of him by now, but he seemed focused in particular on Luffy's forehead. This gave him an idea. First he needed Hades to back up and give him space.

The poison had spread to the point that Luffy glowed solid white-green over all but his outermost extremities by now, including his neck to his face, ankles to his feet, and his wrists to his fists. These were shot through with glowing veins, so that when he unleashed what he quickly named his "gum gum lightning storm gatling" that's precisely what it looked like.

The storm of fists threw Hades back into another pillar, making the entire temple shake. Naturally the death god stood and shook off the dust unscathed. He swiftly settled into a mantis style kung-fu pose, but instead of holding his hands out in front of him like pincers, he pointed out those deadly pointer-fingers of his.

In the short time it took for Hades to get back on his feet, Luffy put his plan into action. Taking Zoro's black bandana, which he'd held onto for the duration of the swordsman's fight with Troy, he tied it around his head.

"There," he said with a grin. "Try and get at my forehead now, God-Dude."

The god may have been rolling his eyes; it was hard to see through the eye-holes of his ivory mask. He said something snarky about cloth not making a difference, but Luffy was too busy delighting in his new head gear.

"Hey, guys!" he called to Robin and Chopper, who he could barely see hidden behind the mino-centaurs and the horde of shades still trying to get to them. "Who do I look like?" He crouched down and gritted his teeth, crossing his arms in front of him the way he'd seen the swordsman do before doing his Oni-giri attack. "I'm gunna cut you," he imitated.

"LUFFY, PAY ATTENTION!" he heard Nami shout at him from the oculus.

She was right to worry, because Hades was already right on top of him. And the bandana wasn't even remotely a deterrent. Dodging for his life by swaying his head to one side and the other, Luffy didn't fall out of his Zoro pose entirely. Mostly he was too distracted to remember that the middle half his body was stuck in a half crouch over imaginary swords while his feet stumbled back in a bow-legged scramble to keep Hades from poking his soul out.

Well, so much for plan A.

* * *

Nami couldn't help shaking her head at Luffy's moronic behavior. Really she couldn't help shaking her head at everyone's moronic behavior. Zoro's life was on the line, and here the crew had gone and turned their attention over to a dead woman.

"Chopper!" Nami called down to him as he set about tending to Helena. "Is Zoro gonna be ok?"

"Zoro'll be fine," Chopper called up to her. "So long as you get sunlight down to him there's nothing more I need to do for now. I've cleaned his wounds but can't bind them or the bindings will block the sunlight. Same with Hector."

"But how are you supposed help her?" Nami demanded.

"I'm just doing preliminary measures for now. I can't really do much for her until we can get her out of here! So hurry it up! What's the status up there?"

Usopp responded for her from the next level up. "More reinforcements have come from Mycenae! The swordsmen have all mounted those mice things and are following orders from Lieutenant Andromache! It looks like they've got the lion problem under control."

"I was talking about blowing the roof off the cave, but that's good! I need someone to get me Dr. Faustus from the castle if you can. And any other doctor available. Oh! And the Queen's medical records."

"I'm on it," Gloriadne called suddenly. She had been apprised of the situation a few minutes ago, and while shocked at hearing of the queen's death, was more than willing to lend a hand if it meant bringing Helena back. From below, Nami heard the dance master smash through something, probably a building, in her attempt to fly off and find someone.

"Now Usopp, are you going to finish blowing the roof off of this thing or what?" Chopper demanded.

"Almost ready," Usopp replied. "You set to light the charges, Nami?"

Nami spun her clima takt and nodded.

"What about you two?" Usopp called to Raqueline and Sanji.

"Just about ready!" Raqueline said from her perch on Sanji's shoulders. He'd been delighted to help the artisan girl reach higher into the bedrock to dig out holes in which to place more of Usopp's dynamite. "Done!"

She hopped down from Sanji's shoulders as the cook called out in delight:

"You're amazing, Raqueline-Chan! You're even more dazzling than the jewels you work with!"

He went on complimenting her like this, drowning the artisan girl out as she called up to Usopp:

"By the way, Usopp –san, with the structural damage throughout the temple, I think that the temple might collapse when we…"

Neither he, nor Nami, nor anyone else heard her. "Light 'er up!" the sniper cried, and the navigator was happy to comply.

* * *

Luffy and Hades were both obliged to stop their fight when a sudden explosion overhead engulfed the temple in heat and debris. The explosion threw them apart from one another. Meanwhile, Chiron and clan quickly sheltered those people around the altar as the shades shrieked in confusion and vanished.

The Death god easily teleported his way through the debris, but Luffy had to fight his way out as the temple collapsed around him. The avalanche of stone left a sinkhole where the execution plaza in front of the palace used to be, and soon he found himself in real danger of being buried alive beneath the rubble.

When all the rumbling and rockalanching and shaking finally ceased, Luffy found himself lying on his back, panting near the altar where Chopper and Robin stood bracing themselves. Somewhere amidst it all, one of Chiron's clan had grabbed the pirate captain and shoved him into their protective circle. Usopp, Nami, Raqueline and Sanji had been likewise caught and rescued from their inevitable fall.

The giant mino-centaurs straightened up out of the rubble, knocking it effortlessly aside and shaking debris off of their manes. Though partially buried, their combined efforts had saved Luffy and his crew, the queen and Hector from being completely submerged, and the monsters quickly pushed rock mess aside.

Dust danced in clouds, reflecting the faint morning sunlight. The sun! Luffy glanced at where Zoro and the wood guy lay near the altar, no longer floating since Chopper and Robin had started tending to their wounds. If the sun was out, they'd both be cured, right?

Nami and Usopp, at discovering that the plan had worked, and that they had miraculously survived the fall, quickly exchanged an energetic high-five. Raqueline straightened away from Sanji, who had gone to embrace her. Grabbing Usopp by the lapels of his now dirty suitcoat, she planted a kiss firmly on his cheek.

"We did it!" Raqueline cried, hugging the sniper as he turned bright red. "I can't believe it! We did it!"

Sanji stared at them in dumbfounded shock. " _He_ gets the kiss and not _me?!"_ he demanded.

"This is no time to celebrate," Robin murmured quietly, pointing skyward.

Above them in the air, Hades floated with his golden mane of hair rippling in the wind. He waited, looking patiently down at them, or more particularly at Luffy, who glared up at his foe, balled fists shaking at his side. Though the captain was covered in sweat, dust, and even a bit of blood, his opponent looked just as clean as when they'd started the fight.

"He's not going to stop until he takes what's his," Robin pointed out, glancing at Helena. Luffy noticed she wasn't looking at Zoro or Hector.

"Can we stop him from taking the Sword Princess too?" he asked.

"Your ship's doctor seems to think so," a familiar, feminine voice said from behind him. The feather! It was still stuck in his hat, which currently hung by its string down his back. "I'm fairly certain those who killed her would have to undo her death."

"Then we're on the right track," Robin observed to Chopper.

Chopper nodded excitedly. "Her people's suffering killed her. The love of her people should be able to save her! But Robin, I have another question…"

"What's that?"

"Why are we talking to a feather?"

Luffy had by now retrieved the feather. Holding it before him, he addressed it without irony, as though he talked to inanimate objects every day.

"You said that only the dying could fight death," Luffy demanded. "I can fight him but it isn't doing any good. What do I need to do to _beat_ that guy?"

"Another good question," the feather replied. "His powers are actually weakening a bit as we speak. As the sunlight cures those who should be dying, he loses some of his traction in the mortal sphere. Mind you, he's still immortal, and still a god, so you can't exactly kill him.—and you're losing traction too, as the sunlight heals you. You'll have to hurry. Perhaps if you had some item, some mystical object connecting you to another god, you might be able to use it to inflict damage."

She'd said that last part as though it were obvious what she was talking about.

"Huh?"

"Gods can hurt other gods, you know," she said.

"Yeah? But there aren't any other gods here," Luffy exasperated. "Or any mystical objects or whatever."

"What do you think this feather is, you imbecile?!"

"Uh…"

The feather sighed. "Here I was thinking you'd be able to change fate, and you're too stupid to see the answer that's right in front of you."

"What?" Luffy demanded, gripping the feather harder and mussing its fluff. "Just tell me so I can understand, you dumb mystery feather."

"I could spell it out for you," the feather goaded. "But I won't."

"You jerk! You're no longer invited to join my crew!" Luffy said, and he promptly tossed the feather in the air and punched it with all his might.

It had been a long day. Luffy was starting to feel feverish and sick to his stomach after eating those stupidly unsatisfying mushrooms, and worst of all he couldn't make any headway in getting rid of Hades. Releasing his pent up frustration on the grey feather, Luffy didn't just punch it. He'd used his gum gum pistol, striking the feather hard enough to blast it into the air in a truly impressive uppercut.

Stuck to the end of his fist as his arm stretched, the feather flew true, striking the only object directly above Luffy; the death god, Hades. Taking the unexpected blow to the chin, the god bent backward in the air, crying out in actual, physical pain!

"Ohhh!" Luffy said. "So I just gotta hit him with ya, is that it, mystery feather? Why didn't you say so?"

When Hades straightened up, he had his hand to his mask. Luffy didn't waste any time. Grabbing on to some of the rubble on either side of him, he rocketed himself up to meet the god, and his lucky feather, midair, ready to continue the fight. To his surprise, the god didn't put up his dukes or do anything to retaliate. Luffy didn't attack, but he didn't relax either.

"Curse you, mortal!" the god, cried. "Curse you Athena! You're damning the very people you wish to save!"

Beneath Hades' long, golden-tanned fingers, Luffy could see a jagged line like black lightning running from chin to eye on the god's bone-white mask; a crack! He'd cracked the mask of a god!

"I didn't do anything. This mortal acted on his own," the feather replied, floating by their heads. "And don't lie, Hades. He can save his friend at least. General Hector too. They won't turn to shades if they don't die here without you for an escort. If they are healed, you no longer have claim on them."

"Helena du Cygnus is a different matter," Hades spat. "She is fully lost now!"

With that, the god disappeared, clinging to his broken mask.


	47. Chapter 47 - Let Her Die!

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Ok, so you guys aren't going to trust me ever again when I say I've got updates ready. This time I had almost the entire chapter written from Zoro's perspective, but I realized I hated it, and rewrote the whole thing from Helena's instead to much better effect. For some reason from Zoro's POV it was really sappy, which didn't suit him at all.

I'm actually about to move across the U.S. to be home with family when baby comes (he's due in 8 weeks!). So amidst all the busyness, I'm really pleased that I finished this in time to update. Thanks for your patience. I have NO idea if I'll be ready by next Tuesday or not.

* * *

Ch. 47 – Let Her Die!

For a while, Helena couldn't tell if she was falling up or flying down. Perhaps the sensation could be better described as floating but for the rush of the wind flowing through her hair and across her body, indicating movement. The ringing Hades left in her ears vibrated through her, clear and pure like a meditation bell. Soon it had cleared her thoughts and emotions entirely, so that when at last she made gentle landfall, she felt completely at peace.

Cleared of sorrow, she stared up at the sky from which she'd fallen; down or up, it didn't matter. It was a deep, beautiful, midday blue; an infinite blue, more unfathomable than any ocean. The longer she stared at it the more she thought she saw stars amidst the turquoise, like shells in the shallows.

Gilded branches drifted lazily in a light breeze, slightly obscuring her view of the sky. Having lived on a Summer island all her life, the idea of Autumn had always held a kind of magic for her. If she focused on these golden branches though, the leaves weren't dying; they were made of actual gold. And there were flowers in them, the same gold as the rest of the tree. Roses perhaps? No – pomegranate blossoms. That explained the sweet fragrance in the air.

"Helena du Cygnus et Leda, righteous Queen of Ilium and noble daughter of Prometheus' line. I have come to take you into the rest of your forebears."

She remembered the last thing Hades had said to her before ending up in this place, finally free of the pain. It was strange. She knew Hades could speak in the voice of the dead, but she had assumed he would come to her using the voice of her father. Instead he had spoken in a feminine voice; a voice that sounded like her own, but not quite…

Sitting up slowly, she noticed that she had landed at the edge of the large pomegranate grove, near a large river. Golden branches formed a high bower above her, yet there was a small tree beside her, old enough to escape being described as a sapling, but nothing to the many other trees in the rest of the grove. It had a crest carved into it; one that matched the designs Raqueline had carved into her crown. A sun.

A breeze ruffled her hair and the child's chiton she wore, moving like a faint whisper across her skin. Gazing out across the expansive, rich blue waters of the River Styx, her eyes alighted on that famous field of flowers she had heard so often described. The blossoms looked almost like a painting, forming crests and waves of color that went on as far as his vision would take her. In the distance was some kind of castle, surrounded by a comely village, but she couldn't make out much detail. Anyway, she was distracted by a person standing opposite her on the shore.

It was a woman with a long cascade of Caribbean blue hair. Though it was too far to see her face, Helena knew her almost instantly. The woman waved at her, and instinctively, yet with an uncharacteristically shy sort of hesitancy, Helena waved back.

Tears welled up in Queen Helena's eyes, the calm slowly dissipating as human emotion seeped back into her. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she became aware of someone standing beside her on her side of the river. Without turning to look up at him, she knew it was General Hector simply by his size.

"That's her, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"It is," Hector replied in a voice that was both matter-of-fact and gentle. "Nefertari Leda de Cygnus, Blade Queen of Ilium. She's waiting to greet you on the other side, your Majesty."

"She is shorter than I pictured," Helena murmured. A sudden excitement shot through her in anticipation of meeting the woman to whom everyone had compared her throughout her life. "Who is that she is talking to?"

A young girl with a short crop of black hair had just approached Leda. Dressed in black gi, she didn't look like anyone from Helena or her mother's country. Something about her posture made Helena think she was angry about something.

"I don't recognize her," Hector replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if your mother had made a few new acquaintances down here. I suppose we'll know soon enough when we cross over."

It occurred to Helena in that moment that Hector would indeed be crossing over into Elysium with her. A pang of guilt shot through her. "I am sorry, General, that you are forced to be my entourage. You leave many loved ones behind."

"I chose this path," Hector replied without any sadness in his voice. "I took the injection knowing it would lead to my death. It is an honor to accompany you, my queen."

She turned to him, glad to see a soft smile on his face. He wore strange clothes; board shorts and a fitted tank top. If the loose dress she currently wore was any indication, it was probably what he liked to wear as a kid. She'd never really thought to ask him what he'd been like before he'd eaten the Wood Wood Fruit, but apparently he used to love the beach.

Hector had sacrificed much to become a defender of the kingdom. And he always did it so ungrudgingly. That he called her "my queen" here, at the end of it all, even though he and his wife had changed Helena's diapers when she was small, bespoke his respect for the office she held. That she had earned such respect gave her hope that she hadn't utterly failed during her short reign.

"If it had to be anyone, I am glad it's you," she replied to him softly. "Thank you for helping me to stand against Troy. We both died with honor."

In truth, she was grateful not to be standing on the shores of the River Styx alone, even if it was a quiet, beautiful sort of place. If left on her own, she might start dwelling on the hollowness that had started to gnaw at her from inside. It was like something in her remained unfulfilled. – it wasn't a feeling of regret exactly, but she couldn't help the sense that she had died before her time. Perhaps all the dead felt that way, or at least those who died young.

"Indeed, though I am a bit confused," Hector went on, "How is it that you are dead, Majesty? I thought you were immortal."

"I am a bit foggy on that myself," Helena replied, "But I have a feeling it's because…"

"Your father is not dead, perhaps?"

"Yes, that's what I'm starting to think. If he were, he'd be waiting with Mother for me on the opposite shore."

Hector chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Helena asked, not bad-naturedly.

"It's just so like your father to pull something like this," Hector said. "He's a wily one. Do you think he faked his own death?"

Helena chuckled too. "Probably. I hope he's safe. I would have thought he'd have returned to the castle before now. But I suppose that wherever he is, it's a mystery for the living to solve. Speaking of…how did Zoro fare against Troy?"

"He defeated him," Hector replied calmly. "I couldn't see it all, but I could hear. I confirmed that your man was victorious before Hades took me. And his friends seemed intent on getting him to sunlight."

"Thank the gods!" Helena sighed. "I believe it is safe to assume that if he's not here with us, then he has survived the aftermath of the duel…"

A rustle in the golden trees behind them made both of them start. While Helena didn't have her swords and Hector presumably no longer had his powers, they both crouched into defensive stances, fists ready for a fight.

It then occurred to Helena after her reflexes had kicked in that they were already dead, so there couldn't be much danger. The person approaching might be Hades, come to bring them their bodies and take them across the river, which made her relax her stance a notch. Now merely curious, she tried to walk toward the sound, but something caught her wrist.

"What…?" she started, looking down at it.

A thin golden thread, barely visible except where it caught the light, laced its way around her wrist and through her fingers. It formed the outlines of a pomegranate blossom like a ring on her finger, the same way the bud had been laced around the hand of her corpse. The thread – or was it a chain? If it was, it was finer than any chain could be on the mortal plane – ran from her wrist to connect her to her pomegranate tree.

"What does it mean?" Helena asked, reaching out to try to touch it, break it even. Try as she might she couldn't grip it; it was as though it were made of mist. "Are you chained this way?"

"In a sense, I think," Hector replied. He too had a chain, but it lead up to the sky and was much thicker than Helena's. It looked like it attached somewhere in Hector's middle, to his naval perhaps like some kind of bizarre umbilical. It dragged on the ground around him, but didn't make a sound. "But as you see, my chain has more slack. Allow me to investigate."

He took a step toward the sound, only to stop as the intruder spoke.

"Helena?"

She and Hector both recognized the voice, even before its owner stepped through the trees. Helena gasped when she saw him there, dressed in black gi like the girl on the opposite shore. He too wore a thick, ephemeral chain that connected him to the sky.

"Zoro!" she gasped. "Zoro, what are you doing here?"

 _Being dead, obviously_ , she realized, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. Grief started to show on her features, just as his countenance went from one of anguish to sudden relief.

"Helena, I thought I'd killed you!" he exclaimed, approaching her. Without reservation he made to embrace her, but as they were both spirits he couldn't touch her. He stumbled right through her instead, his exuberance leaving him in a half crouch on the shore.

"No," she murmured miserably, turning to look back at him, "No, I'm the one who's killed you!"

Zoro straightened slowly and turned toward Helena, expression difficult to read. "I'm dead?"

"What happened?" Helena demanded. "I thought you won! I thought you said sunlight was coming. You weren't…you weren't supposed to become part of my entourage!"

"I'm dead?" Zoro asked again. "We're both dead? That's not how it was supposed to happen."

"No! You were supposed to live!" Helena pointed out.

"No. _YOU_ were supposed to live. The altar, the deal, none of it worked!"

"What are you talking about?" Helena demanded.

"I guess it doesn't matter now," Zoro replied with brow furrowed. "Where is that Hades jerk, anyway?"

"An excellent question," a new voice said, and they all turned to discover a man standing on a gondola in the water near them.

His approach over the waves had been silent, and he leaned on his pole, watching them with shaded gaze through the hood of his blood-red cloak. The cloak didn't exactly reach his shoulders, which were buoyed up by enormous water wings. Around his middle he wore a blow-up life preserver with the typical yellow head of a ducky sticking out of the front of it.

"I have come to retrieve you," the gondolier continued. "And yet two of you are not yet dead and bear the mark of Hades, while the third is a royal. I can't let you enter my boat without him, whether or not you can pay me."

"Mark of Hades?" Zoro asked, then seemed to realize the more important question at hand. "Wait, so I'm _not_ dead?"

"It is a mark I can see, though you cannot," the boatman said. "A mark in the spot where he touched each of you on the forehead. I know my master's fingerprint. And you two," he pointed to Hector and Zoro, "Bear the mark, and are still anchored to your bodies by those chains."

"If we're not yet dead that means…" Zoro glanced at Hector, "What would happen if we were cured? We were both taken because we were dying of poison, right?"

"Well, I suppose if you were cured before you fully died you could no longer accompany Her Majesty across the river," the boatman replied. "The living have no place here. As soon as you're revived you'll get yanked back up there into the mortal realm by that chain."

"Well, I guess that settles it," Zoro said. He walked back toward the grove and found a comfortable tree to lean against. "I'm not crossing over anywhere. The crew will figure something out."

"Hmph, well, if you're so confident, I hope they do it quickly. I've got places to be. And there's nothing I hate more than hanging out on this side of the river. You never know when a shade's going to show up, and they like god blood more than human blood, believe me."

"You're a god, huh?" Zoro asked. "Where's your mask?"

"He's not a god. He's Kharon the boatman, servant of Hades," Helena informed him quietly.

"True, I'm just a servant. But I bleed Ichor like the rest of them. It's an immortality thing. Your line has a few drops of it too, Majesty. Comes from the titans." He turned back to Zoro, "If that mark you bear fades and that chain severs, well, you'll become shades faster than any human soul becomes a shade otherwise." He pushed his gondola a little farther from shore. "I'm going to wait out here if you don't mind."

"Well, I guess all we have left to do is wait," Zoro said, glancing at Helena, "Wait for all of us to be revived."

"I'd be glad if you and Hector could return," Helena answered truthfully. She kept to herself that she'd rather not be here alone. Anyway, her mother was waiting on the opposite shore. She wasn't entirely alone, right?

"Majesty, I'm not going to leave you here, whatever they do to cure me up there," Hector insisted.

"General, please. It would be better if you…" Helena started.

"I meant _all_ of us," Zoro cut in.

"I think my situation is a little different than yours," Helena said grimly, holding out her wrist so that the thin chain caught the light. "You two are anchored to your bodies, but I think I'm connected to my heritage, to my bloodline."

"That's right, Majesty," Kharon put in. "And same as them, if your chain breaks, you will lose everything that is left of you. You are well and truly dead, and there's no coming back from that."

"But you're still on this side of the shore," Zoro pointed out. "You haven't crossed over yet."

"I really don't think that makes a difference," Helena replied. "Anyway, it's probably better this way."

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked, straightening up from his comfortable perch against the tree.

"Well, I was really hoping you wouldn't end up here. Not after everything you've done for me. It seems like a pretty poor way for me to repay your kindness…"

"You don't owe me anything," Zoro informed her. "I made my choices for my own reasons. If I end up stuck here, it's my fault, not yours."

"Yes, I mean, if you say so…"

"Why?" Zoro demanded, cutting her off as his brow furrowed in annoyance. "How is this way better?"

"Because this way you can move on with your dream!" she blurted, then schooled her features into a scowl as she tried not to let the embarrassment show on her face. Hearing herself say it aloud made her realize how presumptuous it was; as if she'd actually be capable of holding a man like him back!

"Helena, don't be stupid," Zoro started. "You've got a kingdom to rule. Isn't your dream to see it prosper?"

"There's nothing stupid about it," she retorted. "You love me enough to put your dream on the line and die for me! Don't you think that love is reciprocal? I can't possibly come back, because then you'd have to ma-"

"I never said I was in love with you!" Zoro cut her off, and the words deflated Helena like a dagger to the gut. Gods, what an assumption she'd made! He'd accepted her proposal to spare her and her kingdom, but that didn't mean he was anything more than an honorable man with an honorable heart who respected her. Just because she'd allowed _her_ feelings to run away with her didn't mean he had!

"I'm, uh, going for a walk," Hector put in suddenly.

The two had almost forgotten he was there. Their large chaperone started to wander down the shore, arms crossed behind him as he whistled a quiet tune. Kharon followed him through the water in his gondola, muttering something that sounded like: "Awkward…"

Helena and Zoro watched them go, then immediately turned back to each other. The hurt and stupidity she felt must have broken the scowl on her face, because Zoro was starting to look guilty. "Wait, Helena, I didn't mean…"

"Look, Father's alive. He's one of the best rulers Ilium has ever had. He'll take care of the kingdom just fine without my help," she told him, "And this way I get to be with my mother again. So everything's better this way."

"Are you saying you don't want to live?" Zoro asked, "Because that's what it sounds like you're saying."

"All I'm saying is that it's for the best," Helena insisted, flopping down by her tree with would-be nonchalance. "Look, I'm trying to find the silver lining here. It's not like I actually _can_ come back, and your insistence that I can is not making this any easier! This way you don't have to marry me, so you should be happy."

"Hold on, hold on, let me get this straight," Zoro huffed. "What you're really saying with all of this is that you'd rather die than marry me?"

A fine thing for him to say after he'd just told her he didn't love her! "Well you _are_ kind of a jerk!" Helena blurted.

He stared at her and she glared at him, and suddenly they both burst out laughing. The pleasant sound pealed through the quite grove, and it was a while before either of them stopped.

After they had calmed down a bit, Zoro seated himself beside her and her pomegranate tree. "Look," he said quietly to her, gazing out across the river. "If we get to go back we'll work something out, ok? There are worse fates than marrying someone you actually get along with."

Helena chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," she said.

She hesitated a moment, then gingerly leaned her head on his shoulder. She was surprised, and rather pleased, to note that she actually could do so without passing through him. It required a gentle touch, it seemed, no quick movements. As a spirit, it felt a little different than it might have in her body – his shoulder just felt like a soft warmth against her cheek – a touch without the weight or pressure behind it.

"And if we're both stuck here like this?" Helena asked, closing her eyes.

He sighed. Yes, she knew he'd rather not be stuck here. He had promises to keep after all. But then he looked down at Helena, and something must have stirred in him because when he spoke he had a soft smile in his voice. "I guess I can imagine worse fates than that too," he replied.

* * *

"Doctor-san, it's working!" Robin cried.

Chopper almost didn't hear her. His ears were too focused on the tell-tale blip coming from a nearby screen. A heartbeat! Queen Helena actually had a heartbeat!

Her body lay strapped to a hospital bed to keep her from hurting herself as she writhed against the agony of the arrow still inside her. In order to preserve that magical blossom between her fingers, her hands remained crossed over her chest where Hades had left them, but they'd otherwise done everything they could to keep her from moving.

Blood and injuries appeared all over her at an alarming rate, but Chopper had already prepared for this.

"Do you really think this will sustain her?" Robin asked.

"We have to try," Chopper told her. "I confirmed in her medical record. The Queen is XF+, which means she is the universal receiver. Provided that blossom keeps doing whatever it's doing to preserve her, we've had more than enough people donate blood to keep her on a steady supply until she can get through this."

"Yes, they love her plenty for that, as you said," Robin replied. "The people are lining up in the streets to give more."

"It seems like my plan is working," Chopper said. "She took on their injuries. That they are involved in the cure should be enough for that feather's prophecy. But…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Her EEG isn't showing any brain activity yet," Chopper said with a worried look on his face. "No _real_ brain activity. It's registering the pain, but…"

"Perhaps her soul still wanders," Robin put in.

"Chopper," a voice groaned from a chair beside Helena's bed. "How much longer?"

"I'm not sure, Luffy. You hold out as long as you can," Chopper replied. "Is Hades still there?"

"Yeah," Luffy said, cracking his knuckles, through which he'd laced the gray feather. "He's hanging out by the doorway."

Their captain had volunteered for a very important role in this operation. As it involved him eating mushrooms, one would think he wouldn't complain, but he apparently wasn't fond of the flavor of this particular type of luminescent fungi. It was all they had on hand that could keep him dying but not kill him, though. He'd alternated between eating the mushrooms and injecting himself with the remedy. A skylight above them let in a decent amount of sunlight, which meant his body was in a constant state of flux, but apparently it was enough to keep Hades from coming too close.

"Don't you come near her," Luffy threatened the death god. "I'll break that mask clean off your face."

"Doctor-San!" Robin cried out suddenly from the other side Helena's bed. "The blossom…!"

Chopper whipped around to look at it. He'd noticed the petals opening over time as they'd treated her, but now they had started to droop. "No! It's wilting!"

"You still can't have her!" Luffy insisted, standing with his fists toward Hades. "I don't care what you have to say, I won't let you…!"

Suddenly Zoro came bursting through the curtains that separated his infirmary bed from hers. The swordsman didn't seem to notice or care that he wore nothing but his birthday suit. Naked and angry, his presence was so alarming that no one stopped him when he dashed to Helena's bedside and started ripping the many drips and machines off of her.

"Zoro what are you doing!" Chopper cried in shock, growing into his human form. "Zoro, you're killing her! She's going to live through this!"

"No!" Zoro replied, not stopping his destructive work. "Hades has to take her NOW!

Chopper normally didn't think himself capable of restraining a rampaging Zoro, but the swordsman was still recovering from a good deal of poison in his system. The doctor soon put his friend into a full nelson, dragging him away from the medical apparatus.

"NO!" Zoro cried out as he struggled. "Let her die! You have to let her die!"


	48. Chapter 48 - Adversus Solem ne Loquitor

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Short chapter that I wrote while on the road. Huzzah

* * *

Ch. 48 – Adversus Solem ne Loquitor

(translation: "Don't speak against the sun" - it refers to the futility of arguing against the obvious)

Just a few moments before he'd gone tearing through Helena's infirmary curtain, Zoro would not have believed he would be the one uttering those words: "Let her die." Even as he said them, they burned at his tongue like a bitter mixture of bile and acid. But he knew he was the only one who had seen what he'd seen. Not even Hector could vouch for him, wherever that man was.

He and Helena had passed a short few peaceful moments together before he'd been yanked back into life. He could still remember the last conversation they'd had before it had been irrefutably driven into him that this really was goodbye.

* * *

"So is that what you used to wear as a kid?"

It was an odd question for Helena to ask him, but he glanced down at the black gi he currently wore, then raised an eyebrow at the familiar white logo on his chest. "Yeah," he replied in surprise. Though it was obviously bigger to fit him now, there was no doubt it was meant to be just like the gi he grew up training in. "That's kind of weird. Why am I wearing this?"

"Everything on this side of the river is meant to put you at ease. Hades is not all as cruel as people make him out to be," Helena explained. "He chooses a time in your life when you felt safest and dresses you accordingly."

Zoro nodded. All in all, death didn't seem as bleak as he'd imagined. As far as locale, it was downright beautiful. And the company? He glanced at Helena, still seated at his side and felt a smile creep onto his face. Naturally he had no complaints on that front.

Helena turned back to look across the river.

"Anyway, if that's what you wore growing up, I think you'll recognize someone."

She pointed, and Zoro realized for the first time that there were people across the river. It wasn't long before his eyes alighted on a young girl with short black hair, wearing the same gi as he.

"Is that her?" Helena asked. "Is that…?"

"Kuina," Zoro breathed, getting to his feet.

She stood in deep conversation with an athletic looking woman with waves of blue hair. –that was probably Queen Leda, Helena's mother. Almost as though she had heard him say her name, though in reality she was reacting to something Leda had said, Kuina turned to glare across the river at them. She shook her fist, shouting something he couldn't hear. Zoro could guess what she was saying.

"Yeah, you're one to talk! You died first!" he called back, cupping his hands over his mouth to amplify the sound. He figured she still wouldn't be able to hear him, but it was worth a shot. "Anyway, I'm not dead yet, you little punk! Just wait! Our deal's still on!"

Kuina made a face at him.

"Huh. She's a lot ruder than I remembered."

Helena chuckled. "I should like to meet her. It looks like she's friends with my mother. Perhaps she can introduce us."

"Helena…" Zoro started, but she cut him off before he could reproach her for again assuming she was here to stay.

"Looks like Hector and Kharon are coming back," she said, pointing.

Zoro turned, and sure enough he could see the big man wandering back toward them along the shore. Kharon the Gondolier followed along in the shallows beside him, pushing his long boat along with a long pole.

Just when Hector had come within earshot, he stopped short, staring at the coils of chain he'd effortlessly dragged behind him as he'd walked. Kharon laughed.

"Getting heavier, is it?" he asked. "Looks like it's not your time after all, General Hector de Andromache. Go home to your wife and son."

The coils of glowing auburn chains grew more and more solid, though they still appeared to be made of light. Soon the slack Hector had dragged along the ground vanished as bit by bit the coils reeled themselves silently into the sky.

"Majesty," he called, eyes wide and desperate. "I won't abandon you here!"

He reached toward Helena, but the distance was too great. It didn't matter, for even with his massive strength he couldn't resist the chain of light now threatening to pull him into the sky.

"It's all right General," Helena replied. She smiled in genuine relief on Hector's behalf. Her short chain would not allow her to close the distance between them, but she hastened toward him as far as she could, reaching out a hand with the palm up as though both acknowledging his desire to return to her and bidding him farewell. "Please send Andromache and Astyanax my love. And Father too! I hope you find him soon!"

"Queen Helena—!" Hector called in a strained tone, but it was the last thing he said before the chain yanked him forcibly into the sky.

Zoro didn't watch the big man fly away long enough to see him disappear. He'd grown distracted by a heavy feeling around his torso. Gazing down at the chain of mint-green light around his own waist, he realized that it too had grown more solid.

"Looks like you're heading back too, bucko," Kharon said with a grin, pushing his gondola closer to them along the shore.

The genuine smile on Helena's face didn't falter as she turned to Zoro. "Good," she said. If it was good, why were there tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes? Her voice didn't falter. "Zoro, thank you for everything. Truly. I'm glad to be able to say it myself; thank you for defending my kingdom and my honor."

"Helena!" he reached a hand toward her as though to grasp her shoulder, but he moved too quickly and his hand passed right through.

"Zoro…" she said his name so tenderly it should have quelled the panic rising in his chest, but her tone sounded too resigned to farewell. "I know you said you don't feel the same for me, but before we part I want you to know that you have utterly captured my heart. I'm glad it was you who defeated me."

Her weightless hand rested on his cheek; she moved calmly enough to do so without passing through him. She leaned in as though to kiss him, but suddenly backed away from him in shock.

"What…?" she started in surprise, staring at her hand

"Helena!" Zoro cried again, fighting as he felt the chain start to tug at him.

"Zoro…!" her tone had gone from tender to panicked as she held her hand toward him. It had started to turn ghostly, transparent and grey.

Zoro didn't know what it meant, but he refused to allow her to think this was goodbye: "Helena, they're going to figure something out for you too! Trust me and the crew, we're…"

"Whatever they're doing tell them to stop!" Helena cried suddenly. "No, Kharon, wait!"

The boatman had pushed away from shore.

"Sorry, your Majesty. I've got my own skin to worry about."

Helena reached toward the boatman with her chained hand, then screamed out in shock when the golden thread snapped:

"NO!"

Zoro watched in horror as Helena turned an ashen grey from head to foot. Her frightened facial features began to fade into an indistinct shadow.

"Helena, what's happening?" Zoro demanded, still fighting the irresistible pull of his own chain. He'd run out of slack now, and fought to even scrape his toes against the ground.

Though he reached out to her in desperation, she turned and ran from him, flinging herself onto her tree as though it were the only thing that could keep her from drowning in a storm tossed sea. It helped a little bit. Her face became somewhat visible again, her skin regained some of its normal hue, but it felt like a brittle, temporary change.

"Zoro, please!" she pleaded, "Tell them to stop! They have to let Hades take me. They have to let me die!" The grey began to creep into her features again. "LET ME DIE!" she screamed, and the chain yanked him mercilessly skyward.

* * *

Helena's distant voice pleading with Kharon to wait just a few moments more was the last thing Zoro heard before his eyes flew open on the corporeal plane. He squinted as hot, mortal sunlight burned his eyes, blazing down from a skylight in the carved ceiling above him. His body felt inordinately heavy after the light feeling of being a mere spirit in the underworld. Or maybe the heaviness came from feeling like his blood had turned to sludge inside him.

Pushing himself upright, even the panic currently driving him awake couldn't push adrenaline through his sluggish system fast enough to give him the strength he wanted to leap full kilter out of the infirmary bed in which he currently lay.

He ripped a drip out of him, noticing as he did so that the tape holding the drip in place was the only shred of fabric on his current person.

"Dr. Chopper's orders," a familiar voice said. "You should leave that in."

Zoro turned to the sound of the voice to see a female nurse standing at his bedside. Instinctively he made to grab at the sheet beneath him and cover himself.

"What are you staring at, perv?" he demanded, and the nurse chuckled.

"Also Dr. Chopper's orders. Clothing would get in the way of the sunlight. Don't worry about sunburn. We've been turning you over ever fifteen minutes or so. And you're also wearing sunscreen. I applied it personally…"

Zoro might have turned red contemplating the implications of this, but he knew where he recognized her voice now. The "nurse" had a pin in the shape of an owl on the lanyard carrying her ID badge. The name on the badge, "Minerva," was obviously fake.

"You," he growled, reaching for swords that weren't there.

"Don't take that tone with me," Athena the "nurse" replied, shaking a finger at him. "It's not my fault you ended up in this mess. You're the one who was too bull-headed to listen to me, remember?"

Zoro softened. He wanted to blame Athena, especially because it felt like the goddess was unnecessarily esoteric with him sometimes, but now he knew better. He knew his own pride had had a hand in his downfall. Instead of lashing out further, he asked a question:

"What's going on?" he demanded, "What is happening to Helena?"

"Saw something in the Underworld, did you?" Athena asked. She leaned casually on the railing beside his bed as she spoke, irritating him further. "Sorry, that's a bit outside my domain. But I'm guessing based on what your friends are attempting, she's started to turn into a shade."

"What are they doing?"

"You're so good at asking questions now," she said, tweaking his nose. He batted her hand away. "They misinterpreted a prediction from me, see. You humans are really good at that." Zoro glowered at her. "They restarted the heart in her body, and are trying to help her survive Apollo's arrow by giving her blood transfusions. Unfortunately that means that they've cycled the ichor out of her system. You know what ichor is, yes?"

"God blood," Zoro grunted.

"Yes. Without it, her body has no power to resist death. The blossom preserving her body can no longer function. I'd say she has a bare five minutes or less before she's turned completely into a shade."

"A shade?"

"It's a fate worse than death, really," Athena told him casually. "She'll lose all aspects of herself and become a vampiric shadow, forever seeking her lost memories. Believe me, it's pretty horrible." For Helena's patron goddess, she didn't seem all that concerned about Helena's current predicament.

"Where is she?"

"She is in the underworld," Athena snarked. "Where you last saw her."

"I meant, where is her body?" Zoro growled.

"Closer than you think," Athena replied, pointing to a curtain that had obviously been hung to give him privacy as he had his medical sun-tanning session.

And so, oblivious to his own nakedness, the swordsman had ripped through the curtain and gasped at the sight of Helena's torn body. She lay covered in blood-soaked sheets, strapped to a bed as her body unconsciously writhed to escape the pain that made her heart race in a humming blip across a black screen beside her.

If he hadn't known Chopper to be the kind and talented doctor that he was, Zoro would have done everything in his power to stop the torturous looking "treatment," regardless of Helena's state in the underworld. As it was, seeing her this way helped him let go of any final reservations he had of following her last request.

He didn't waste words. While he didn't know what everything was for, he figured pulling a few plugs and drips would do the trick. If he'd had his swords on him, he'd have sliced through everything, ending it all in an instant. As it was, he didn't get very far before Chopper went heavy point on him.

"NO!" Zoro insisted. "Hades has to take her NOW!"

He'd seen the death god lingering in the doorway of the infirmary. Maybe Helena still had a chance if Hades was really this close.

"Let her die!" he pled with the reindeer as the memory of her screams echoed through his ears. "You have to let her die!"

"I'm afraid you're not her next of kin yet, sir," a voice Zoro had never heard before resounded from the doorway.

He and Chopper turned to see a man standing there, flanked by Andromache. The man was pale and blue-eyed, but tall and willowy like Helena, with a ponytail of well-kempt blond hair and a short, curled beard at the end of his chin, all streaked with silver. Zoro immediately knew who he was based on the resemblance alone, though if he had enough a thought to spare on it he would have been baffled to see the man walking unassisted by wheelchair or cane.

"Step aside, you scalliwag," King Cygnus boomed. "How presumptuous of you to think you can go making decisions on the behalf of _my_ daughter!"


	49. Chapter 49 - King Cygnus

Ch. 49 – King Cygnus

King Cygnus, though lanky and somewhat emaciated, still possessed the same kind of commanding presence his daughter had once had in life. It wasn't the same as her "commanding mode" exactly, but when he walked into the room, Chopper and Zoro both inadvertently stopped tussling and stepped away from each other to allow the king a better view of his daughter.

"Lieutenant," Cygnus said, turning to Andromache sharply, "Thank you for escorting me here. After you check on your husband, I ask that you return to the cell of the former Lieutenant General Troy, and personally relieve the guard on duty. I don't want to take any chances with that man."

Andromache saluted in the usual style of Ilium's military, pounding one fist smartly to her chest. She quickly ducked behind the curtain on the other side of Helena's bed. Before too long she had left through the main door of the infirmary, though no one noticed her go.

"Troy's alive?" Zoro spat. "How?!"

Cygnus looked down at him, brows furrowed.

"Where are your clothes, sir?" he demanded. "Dress yourself in my daughter's presence. You're not her husband yet, you heathen."

Zoro didn't see the relevance of clothing at the moment, not with so much on the line. "Sorry, _your Majesty_ ," he couldn't help a little condescension. After all, where had this man been through all this mess? "She's not going to be _anyone's_ husband. I saw her in the underworld. If we don't pull the plug on her and let Hades take her now, she will turn into a shade."

Zoro had turned toward Helena as he spoke. He assumed that the statement would have some kind of impact on the king. After all, Cygnus had grown up within this culture, and presumably better understood what a shade actually was.

Instead the king's brow furrowed further. A head taller than Zoro, Cygnus leaned forward to glare at the side of Zoro's face as he uttered a single syllable:

" _Honk!"_

The word wasn't half so alarming as the action the king performed along with it. Easily shucking his backless sandal, balancing on one leg, the King lifted his bare foot and promptly pinched Zoro in the backside with his unusually long toes.

"What the-?!" Zoro only stifled the oncoming swear out of sheer shock. The pinch was as painful as it was disconcerting! He'd nearly drawn blood! Now Zoro knew where Helena had inherited her toe strength.

Cygnus chuckled. "Why, that is the first bare bottom I've pinched since Helena was a child!" He lifted his sandal-less foot and cracked his unnaturally long toes with a menacing wiggle. "Now clothe yourself, pirate, before I decide to pinch somewhere more tender!"

Zoro, Luffy, and even Chopper's faces all contorted into uncomfortable expressions at the prospect. Subconsciously they crossed their hands in front of their lower extremities, inching away from the mad king.

Robin had by now retrieved a pale-blue hospital gown, which she promptly shoved over Zoro's head with a soft chuckle. Fortunately for Zoro it was the kind that had a back on it – he didn't like the thought of exposing his rear to another absurd pinching.

Perhaps thinking it safe to return to the subject at hand, Chopper turned to Helena and promptly started to undo the damage Zoro had done:

"I know it's not a fool-proof plan, but it's all we've got to try to save your daughter," he babbled.

" _Honk!"_

Cygnus used his toes to pinch Chopper, though he at least had the decency to go for a facial cheek this time.

"You hold it right there!" King Cygnus snarled. "I don't know how you got my people to go along with you on this blasphemous venture, but I can assure you that one does not deny a god of his right like this!"

Zoro could have sighed with relief if the relief wasn't so bitter to the taste. So it looked like Helena's father might help him resolve the situation for Helena after all. As much as Zoro hated to lose her, at least he could have the reassurance that she wouldn't turn into a monster.

Hades, who had been hiding from Luffy just outside the door as before, floated ominously into the room. He nodded at the king approvingly, shooting a glare toward Luffy behind his still cracked mask. He reached a hand toward Helena, and the blossom between her bloodied fingers perked up.

"Hold it right there, you!" Cygnus snapped, and by his tone Zoro thought the king might actually try to toe-pinch the God of Death. He was apparently smart enough to realize he wouldn't be able to touch the incorporeal god though, for he left both feet squarely sandaled and on the ground. "You can't go taking her just yet. I have a bone to pick with you gods. You've obviously made some kind of mistake, and I demand it be rectified."

The air of confidence around Hades faded, to be replaced by one of shock. It was hard to tell, what with the unchanging mask, but his posture had gone rigid as he turned his eyeless gaze toward the king.

"You heard me right. You supposedly 'perfect' gods have made a mistake, and I am about to prove it to you. Go get Zeus and Apollo. I need to speak with all three of you right now. And hurry it up! My daughter had better not become a shade because you dawdled."

Hades faded away as the Straw Hats stared at the king in shock. For a moment nothing could be heard but the blip of Helena's heartbeat on the screen and the shaking of her bed as her body unconsciously reacted to the injuries coming and going throughout her limbs.

Hades reappeared a few moments later, accompanied by Zeus and Apollo. The God of Thunder's presence made Zoro's already spiked hair stand on end, and Chopper poof out almost like he was in defense point. (As he was still in his tall human form, the fuzz was all the more impressive. He shrank down to try and reduce the poof, which made him look like a hoofed teddy bear). The electricity in the air sent a wave through the medical equipment, though after a brief blip it all continued to function properly.

The Straw Hats also had to shade their eyes against Apollo's light, though King Cygnus apparently wasn't one to be cowed:

"Tone it down, you heliacal hot head. No one is impressed."

The fiery halo encircling Apollo dimmed. Zeus chortled.

"Cygnus, old friend! It is good to see you on your feet!"

"Yes, no thanks to you," Cygnus retorted crisply with a wry smile. "Now let's get down to business. My daughter and I are the last of the royal line, are we not?"

"That would be correct," Zeus replied.

"Ah, so if I were to, say, end myself now, my daughter would become immortal?"

"So it would appear," Zeus said with a nod.

"So she's alive?"

"Wait, huh…?"

"If she's not dead, how do you explain this?!" Cygnus exclaimed, gesturing to his twitching and bloodied daughter.

"I'm not sure I follow," Zeus replied.

"Allow me to spell it out for you, oh wise ones," Cygnus went on disparagingly. "Correct me if I have any of this wrong. I only just had it explained to me by Lieutenant Andromache. But my daughter made a pact with you, sir," he shot a glare at Apollo. The Sun God nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "Right, she healed everyone in the nation, and gathered all of their injuries and hurt into an arrow; an arrow you were to shoot into her in the _hour of her death_ , is that right?"

"Indeed," Apollo replied. "And I released the arrow in the hour of her death as agreed. It is inside her, even as we speak."

"Ah, yes, and how long ago was this _hour_ of her death?" Cygnus demanded.

"Well…" Apollo shifted uncomfortably again.

"It's been over an hour. Hasn't it." It wasn't a question.

Apollo didn't reply, and Zeus' laugh boomed through the infirmary:

"Jumped the arrow there, did you Apollo?"

"Don't act like it was entirely _his_ fault," Cygnus spat, rounding on the King of the Gods. "Why weren't you using your foresight to prevent such a rudimentary mistake?" It was Zeus' turn to look sheepish. "Nevermind, don't answer that. Just fix the problem."

"But she still has the injuries that killed her…" Apollo started.

"Hum. Yes, she should have a katana wound below her heart, and she was poisoned, is that right?" Cygnus asked. No one questioned how he knew. "Doctor?"

"We found the katana wound. It has been treated and is no longer fatal," Chopper said, "And the transfusions have cleared her system of the nemomora."

"Ah, so she was cured of all that! Amazing," Cygnus couldn't have been more sarcastic if he wanted to. Zoro was starting to like this guy. "The only thing left that's killing her is _your_ arrow, oh God of Healing. I demand that you remove it from her immediately."

Apollo looked to Zeus for help, but the jovial god was still laughing.

"Ah, Cygnus. This is why I've always liked you," Zeus informed him convivially.

"Hey, leggo!" Luffy cried suddenly. In the midst of the argument, Hades had floated to the pirate captain and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. He waved Luffy in front of him impatiently.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell sem what you're shaying," Luffy huffed. Well, it could have come out as a huff if he didn't have a luminescent tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was looking sort of green about the gills after all the mushrooms he'd eaten. "He shays the shword princschess ishn't dead physchically, but she ish dead shpiritually becaushe her shpirit ishn't inshide her body."

"Hmm, he does have a point," Zeus said, turning to Cygnus. "In that sense, she did die in the hour of her death, did she not? So Apollo didn't make a mistake!"

Apollo glowed a little brighter at this, puffing out his chest. Unfortunately for him, Cygnus shot this down a moment later:

"An immortal royal isn't fully dead until she is taken soul _and_ body into the Underworld, isn't that right?" he directed this remark at Hades. "And since you were distracted from taking her body in the _hour_ of her death, she now faces a fate _worse_ than death. I'd say you've utterly failed in your duties too, sir. Return her soul at once!"

Hades dropped Luffy in shock, staring his unnervingly blank stare at the king. Cygnus did not back down. He even crossed his arms over his chest and started to tap his sandaled foot impatiently.

"I do believe you've won your case," Zeus put in. "Not surprising, coming from the Philosopher King of Ilium." He turned to Apollo and Hades. "Go on you two, make it right."

Hades disappeared with a whirl of his black cape.

"Does thish mean I'm done being shick now?" Luffy groaned. Chopper nodded at him, and the captain dashed behind the curtain to where Zoro had been treated. The fluttering curtains settled just in time to hide him as he grabbed a bucket from Zoro's bedside, but it didn't prevent them from hearing the telltale sound of him disgorging the mushrooms from his roiling stomach.

Grumbling a little, Apollo reached a hand out above Helena's twitching body. A tiny red light flew from her person to float just below his outstretched hand. More little red lights followed, flowing from her at first in a trickle and then in a stream. They joined the red light below Apollo's hand, molding into it like globs in a lava lamp until together they took the form of an ethereal, glowing arrow.

Helena's heartbeat slowed to a more normal pace on the screen. The last of the lights flew from her, taking with them the blood coating her body and sheets. This light and blood covered the arrow, turning it solid beneath the glow.

Holding it suspended beneath his fingers as though on puppet strings, the Sun God turned to Cygnus:

"You have argued well, but you will get no apology from me. Queen Helena made this pact with the gods, and our power is not to be used lightly, as well you know. I will not carry this arrow again. If you no longer wish for your daughter to act as scape goat for all this pain and suffering, then you must choose someone who will. You have one hour to decide."

"After everything you've put her through, you're going to insist on that?" Cygnus contended. "I believe she deserves some form of compensation for your mistakes!"

"Enough!" Zeus boomed, taking them all off guard. "I have allowed you to argue your case because it amused me, Philosopher King, but we, the unquestionable gods, will only be pushed so far." Little bolts of static started flowing through the god's hair and beard at an alarming rate, and the lights in the room darkened like thunderclouds. "You have one hour. Choose your scapegoat or lose your daughter to Apollo's arrow all over again."

Zeus and Apollo disappeared in a crack of thunder and a flash of light, leaving the arrow hanging ominously in the air a few feet above Helena. The light in the room returned to normal, but for the portentous red glow the deadly bolt cast on her still features.

"Oops! I guess I overdid it," Cygnus chuckled, apparently unruffled by Zeus' show of temper. "I suppose it was worth a shot."

The others stared at the king in shocked awe, but then turned that stare a moment later to Sanji, Usopp, and Nami, who dashed into the room carrying boxes of blood donations. Apparently they had been on their way to deliver them when they'd heard the boom of Zeus' departure.

"What just happened in here?" Usopp demanded, "Is everyone alright?"

"More than alright," Chopper cried, pointing to the EEG on the screen excitedly as tears poured down his face. "She has brain activity! It's increasing! I think she…yes, she's waking up!" he turned to Zoro and repeated himself, as if to deliver the swordsman a gift. "Zoro, Helena's waking up!"

Zoro pushed his way to Helena's side, eyes wide. Hardly realizing what he was doing, his hand closed over one of hers as he gazed expectantly into her face. Sure enough, her eyes fluttered beneath their lids. Her face contorted a moment as if in pain, her hand squeezed around his, then slowly, groggily she opened her eyes.

They didn't fall on Zoro at first. Roaming around the room, they alighted on Cygnus.

"Papa…" she murmured, her voice tired and raspy. A small smile twisted the corners of her lips.

"You have some explaining to do, young lady," her father scolded sharply. "I leave the kingdom in your hands for less than a week and already it's gone to ruin! Pirates acquitted, sea prism mines nearly destroyed, monsters roaming the streets, and you went and got yourself killed! You used the god powers WELL before you were ready, little missy! You've got a long way to go before you're fit to be Queen…!"

"Oy," Zoro grunted, but fell silent when he heard Helena's voice again.

"Papa, you're so tall," she said with tears in her eyes. "I thought I got my height from mother but I got it from you. How are you walking again?"

Cygnus' angry demeanor cracked, revealing the worried parent beneath. He took Helena's other hand, blinking back tears as he gazed down at his daughter.

"The Sun Queen of Ilium," he said gently, "Made a pact with the God Apollo. Wearing his mask, she shot me with a healing arrow that took away my infirmity."

"Good…" she murmured, her eyes closing sleepily. "I guess I did something right."

Zoro released her hand as the king pulled her into his now strong arms, the tears pouring unchecked down his worry-worn face.

"I thought I'd lost you, Little Swan," he murmured. "Don't ever frighten me like that again."

She didn't respond. She had drifted to sleep.

Zoro made to help Cygnus lay her back against the pillows.

"Don't you touch her, pirate! You're a long way from receiving my blessing."

Regardless, Zoro placed his arm beneath Helena's shoulders and helped lower her down.

"Humph. You've got some nerve," Cygnus spluttered. "I shouldn't be surprised. A Casanova like yourself would naturally have no respect for a father's duty to protect his daughter from scoundrels."

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't worry. Your reputation precedes you, _Hurricane Lover_ ," the king spat. "I've heard all about your exploits."

"Hurricane Lover?" Zoro asked, utterly perplexed. Nami stifled a snort, and the swordsman turned to glare at her. He didn't know what was going on, but she looked both guilty and pleased, which was enough to seal her culpability in his book. Sanji wore a look of genuine shock:

"Hurricane Lover?" the cook asked. "Really, Marimo, what have you been up to?"

"Zoro, have you been messing around?" Usopp demanded.

"What?!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're not mixing him up with Sanji?" Chopper asked the king.

"Yeah, I think you're mixing me up with _that_ guy," Zoro put in, pointing a dismissive thumb at the cook.

"Zoro, if you've been breaking girls' hearts around here..." Sanji put in threateningly, clearly not picking up on the irony.

"Thoro, I'm dithappointed in you," Luffy put in, sticking his still sickly looking face through the curtains. "I thought you liked the thword-printhess…"

Nami had her fist stuffed over her mouth, trying to hold back a full on laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cygnus demanded.

"Nothing!" Nami sputtered.

"Are you one of his many lovers?" the king asked.

"NAMI-SAN?!" Sanji cried, looking utterly betrayed.

"I know he's one of the reasons _I_ joined the crew," Robin put in with a perfectly straight face.

Silence followed this pronouncement, broken a few seconds later by Sanji.

"WHAT?" he roared.

Zoro just stared at her open-mouthed. He caught the archeologist throwing Nami a wry chuckle behind Cygnus' back, which finally broke the navigator completely. She burst into peals of laughter as Sanji sank to all fours, weeping in despair.

"Nami-San," he sniffled, "Robin-Chan… How could you choose that Marimo over me?"

Usopp patted his shoulder wearing a look of would-be sympathy on his face, but Sanji quickly swiped his hand away. The pseudo-sympathy swiftly gave way to a grin.

"Don't you glory over my defeat, Long-Nose! Don't think I forgot how you stole that kiss from that girl!"

"Her name is Raqueline," Usopp replied, then shrugged his shoulders in amusement. "Man, Zoro was right. You really can't remember any of the girls you go after."

"I. Know. Her. Name!" Sanji insisted, punctuating each word with a kick as Usopp squealed, dodged, and ran for his life. "I know the names of all the girls I've kissed! Tiffany! Rachel! Gloria…!" He continued to list off women's names as he threw a kick with every name.

The king ignored them, turning to glower instead at Zoro:

"I suppose it doesn't matter in the end. You've bested her with the sword, which means she must marry you, whether or not you are capable of treating a woman with the respect and fidelity she deserves. But I have one question for you, and you'd better answer it to my liking, or so help me I will find a way to send you back to the underworld you fiend."

Nami laughed, Sanji shouted more names, and Usopp went on squealing. Unfazed by the bedlam the crew was making around them, King Cygnus and Zoro locked eyes across Helena's bed.

"Tell me, Roronoa Zoro," the King said coolly, gazing over his hooked nose at him with icy disdain. "Do you love my daughter?"

The room froze; Sanji in mid-kick and Usopp in mid-dodge; Nami and Luffy mid-laugh, Robin mid-giggle, and Chopper half-hidden behind her in alarm.

Zoro felt the eyes of the crew boring into him from all sides. His stomach flipped over in a way that had nothing to do with having been poisoned. Standing with his arms crossed over his chest as he faced Helena's livid father and his fair but unwelcome question, the swordsman did his best to hide his discomfort, but his brain was moving a million leagues a second.

Considering what they'd been through, and what he felt for her, it shouldn't be a hard question to answer, he knew. But love was one of those things Zoro had always held with a kind of deep regard, as something both beautiful and dangerous. It wasn't something to be said or talked of lightly (the way a certain idiot cook did); after all, it had the potential to make him walk away from his dream if he wasn't careful. The last thing he wanted was for someone to put words in his mouth, the way Helena had done in the underworld. –The way Cygnus was trying to do now.

Anyway, everything had happened at such a speed and intensity that he wasn't even sure if he _did_ love her. He had feelings for her, sure; there was no denying that he cared for her. But, as he had told Athena once, _love_ required time they didn't have and sacrifices they weren't willing to make…right?

Sacrifices.

He looked at her sleeping face, and his resolve softened. Who was he fooling? If he didn't love her, why had it been so difficult to walk away from her at the ball? He had risked damnation for this woman; had practically died for her! He'd been willing to throw his dream aside for her at her moment of greatest need without stopping to question it.

And she would do the same for him. That was the beautiful thing about it.

Turning his gaze back to Cygnus', he drew breath to answer, but the king cut him off:

"Nevermind. I don't want to hear you say it," he said sharply. "After all, any fool can claim he loves her; plenty already have. Words like that would hold no meaning for a Casanova like you anyway. I have a different question for you."

Zoro felt himself deflate a bit at this, but it was nothing to the chill that crawled over him at Cygnus' new question.

"Would you," the king asked calmly, "Take this arrow for my daughter?"

He gestured toward Apollo's arrow almost invitingly, and Zoro could see the disdain in the King's face. Yes, it was obvious that Cygnus didn't like him. Even without the whole "Hurricane Lover" bit, there was something that had driven the king to single Zoro out as someone Helena should never cross blades with. –the fact that he was a wanted criminal probably didn't help, but there were plenty of other outlaws he could have banned her from fighting.

Whatever the reason, this was Cygnus' way to keep any sort of union from happening. If Zoro truly loved Helena, he would die for her. If he didn't, well, Cygnus had threatened to kill him if he didn't like Zoro's answer, hadn't he? –not that Zoro feared the king's threat, but it would mean the Straw Hats would have to beat a hasty retreat. Either way, Cygnus won.

"What'll it be, Hurricane?" Cygnus asked, his tone patient in victory. "Would you _actually_ die for her?"

Zoro smirked. What had Zeus called the man? The Philosopher King? And Helena had always said he was wily. For someone so clever, he'd proposed a really stupid test.

"No," Zoro answered at last.

Cygnus looked mildly surprised, as did the rest of the crew. Zoro didn't leave them to wonder for long.

"Helena has looked for long enough to find someone worthy of her hand," he said. "I won't take that from her, not after all she's been through. I said I'd marry her, so I'm going to marry her."

The king's lip twitched, but he neither smiled nor frowned. Zoro wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Well," Cygnus said. "I suppose if you don't take the arrow, then I will have to."

He turned his gaze up at the arrow with a look of stoic resignation. Zoro didn't doubt the man was willing to do it, but he also saw through the false dilemma. This still felt like a test.

"With all due respect, sir," he said curtly. "She already suffered losing her father once. I'd hate to see her go through that again."

"Well, if we are to call ourselves men, one of us must be willing to make the sacrifice," the king demanded. "Who better than her father or her fiance? There's not a person in my kingdom who deserves this kind of pain."

Ha! Cygnus was really trying to kill him in the most convenient way possible. He'd unfortunately overlooked an obvious alternative.

"Oh, I can think of someone," Zoro put in acerbically. "In fact, I'd say he deserves it completely."

As if on cue, Andromache burst through the door. "Sire!" she panted, "His guards were dead when I arrived. He's escaped! Troy du Noir is at large!"

Cygnus turned to look stoically at Zoro as Zoro raised an eyebrow at him. He could see the wheels turning behind the king's intense blue eyes, but knew when the king raised an eyebrow back that he had won the argument. Both men smiled with devilish resolve.

* * *

Troy knew he didn't have the strength to launch a full on attack again. Not covered in wounds as he was. It was all he'd been able to do to murder his guards and escape.

By either the blessing of the gods, or the stupidity of his captors, he had ended up locked in the exact same cell they'd once placed his falsely accused father in. No one had thought to sweep the cell in the meantime, and so no one had discovered the keys Troy had tossed into the corner as a contingency.

That his captors had taken the time to treat his wounds only showed how cocky they were. He'd be sure to make them all regret their obscene gesture of mercy. He'd make the whole kingdom regret turning on him. News had reached him that Helena was dead; Troy would be sure to return to make King Cygnus suffer personally for it.

But not today. First he'd sail out and regroup. He had allies within the World Government after all.

He reached Mycenae without a hitch, stealing through the midday shadows and hiding in alleyways until he reached the dock. From there he commandeered a small vessel; one of dark wood that he could possess and pilot himself.

It had been all too easy. He didn't even have much trouble passing by Scylla, the now six-headed monster. Using his powers, he'd made sure she would think twice about attacking him again.

Now ready to sail for open water, he faced Ilium and punched a fist to the sky:

"I'll avenge you, Helena!" he cried. "I'll kill the men who killed you! Roronoa will die for poisoning you. Your father will suffer the same pain you did!"

A deep, foreboding twang rang out across the water, like the lowest string on a stand-up bass snapping. Something red flashed through the air, striking Troy in the heart.

He screamed as the suffering he had inflicted on the people of Ilium wracked his body with unspeakable pain. The pain shifted through him, but for one, steady, stable, excruciating injury; the burning, ice-cold fire of a broken back.

He didn't have to suffer as long as Helena had. Stumbling in agony, he lost control of the boat and fell twitching to the deck. Deaf and blind to his surroundings, he didn't hear the rushing of Charybdis' great gaping mouth until it was too late. Caught in the maelstrom, it wasn't long before his boat disappeared, and he along with it, sucked down by a monster greater than he.

With that, Troy du Noir was no more.


	50. Chapter 50 - The King's Blessing

Note from the Author: It's a day late, but at least I didn't make you wait another week! :)

Did you really think I could leave Helena dead? Ok, well I hope you did, because otherwise the pathos of those past scenes would have been completely worthless. I tried really hard to trick you. - seriously though, I'm interested to hear if anyone is disappointed/feels cheated that I brought her back, and how it was accomplished.

And yes, I know, you all want to know where the heck Cygnus was during all this and how he survived Troy's attack. For some reason that detail just doesn't want to be addressed yet. Next chapter, friends, next chapter.

The goal is to finish the story before baby comes (because let's face it, I'm not going to have as much writing time after that). Baby is due August 2nd. I've got maybe four updates between now and then if I stick to my tuesday schedule. (Of course, if baby decides he wants to come sooner, I guess we're all SOL). I'm not even sure there are four more chapters left to this story, but I'm really bad at estimating my writing; The first book I wrote was supposed to be 30 pages long by my calculation...it ended up at 550. I thought this one would be done at around 40 chapters, and yet, here we are.

Ok, enough of my blabbering. N'joy. (And warning: Romantic Fluff ahead).

* * *

Ch. 50 – The King's Blessing

Standing on a hill overlooking Scylla's cave, Apollo on his right hand, Cygnus watched Troy's ship go down. He'd bullied the god into allowing him come along to be sure the deed was done; to be sure that Troy wouldn't come back to harm his kingdom or his daughter again.

Though he stood at a distance, though he knew Troy had earned this fate, though this was much more fitting than a drowning in the execution fountain, King Cygnus de Leda couldn't help the pang of guilt and sorrow that struck him at the sight of his ship going down. Not a week ago he'd believed Troy du Noir would be the one to marry his daughter one day. He'd seen the boy grow into a man, had already thought of him as one of the family! Helena had once loved him, and Cygnus had trusted him with her heart completely.

If he hadn't been to see Troy in his cell prior to his escape, Cygnus might not have believed him capable of so much evil and treachery. Thinking back on the conversation he'd had with the man then helped to bolster his resolve when Apollo let the deadly arrow fly.

* * *

"Your Majesty," Troy sneered, lounging against the far wall of the cell as though unaffected by his many wounds and the sea prism around him. His uniform had been torn to shreds in the battle, so Cygnus could see the bloodied bandages beneath it. "So the gods spoke the truth. You _are_ alive. And walking too. What a pleasant surprise!"

It was jarring to see the former Lieutenant General behind bars like this, but not more jarring than the horrifying news Cygnus had just received. His daughter, his only child was dead, and this man was responsible!

Fighting down his temper with the same strength of will it took to fight down the urge to vomit, Cygnus smiled a vague, strained sort of smile. As the conversation continued he was able to make that smile look more genuine, but he had to start where he could.

"It's a long story," he said. "But I'm really more interested in you, Troy. What happened?"

"You mean no one has told you?" Troy said in mock surprise. "I am Nemo, sire!"

"Oh, they told me!" Cygnus replied, again fighting back his rage. "I meant, how did I fail to see the power and wit you possess! You single-handedly brought Ilium to her knees! You defeated not only General Hector, but my daughter, who had long been our strongest defense in single combat. I am such a fool! I should have given you and Helena my blessing ages ago."

"She had a strong will, and had made a pact with the gods," Troy replied, apparently taken in by the flattery. "I guess I can't fault you for that."

"Oh, but the way you falsified my Will. If I had only known the capacity you had to rule the kingdom, I would have added those clauses myself!"

"Then I suppose I only have myself to blame for not showing you what I was capable of sooner, sire," Troy sighed. "I didn't realize you were a man of reason."

"Power makes might, does it not?" Cygnus improvised. Now that he knew what Troy was it was getting all too easy to read him. "And you are indeed mighty. But you're also clever!" Oh yes, that made Troy smile and sit up the straighter. He was starting to look hopeful too, as though he thought Cygnus might acquit him. –Time to wheedle some information out of him. "I mean, to trick the world government the way you did!"

Cygnus hadn't heard anything specific yet, but he had a feeling the World Government was involved. He hadn't forgotten where Troy had gone to train for two years.

"Indeed, Sakazuki wasn't easy to deceive!" Troy gloated, sitting up straighter still. "It takes a sharp mind to lead that man along."

"Sakazuki? _The_ Sakazuki? Troy, I'm doubly impressed. Tell me, what kind of support did he give you? Surely he gave a man with your caliber allies to perform this incredible take over."

"Actually, I hid my caliber from him too, sire," Troy said. "I needed him to believe I was no more than a fool in love. He gave me no aid, no man power. I did this all myself."

"So you single-handedly brought Ilium to her knees?" the King asked incredulously. "No one within the country, no one from the government?"

"Not a soul but me," Troy replied with a smirk.

That was all Cygnus needed to know. His face darkened.

"Sire?" Troy asked, leaning forward perhaps to get a better view.

"Is it also true," Cygnus asked quietly, "Is it also true that you killed Helena?"

"No," Troy said, his voice suddenly rife with emotion.

Cygnus knew it to be a bald-faced lie. Or perhaps the man was in denial. Either way it stoked the rage he had carefully hidden to perform this little interrogation.

" _Honk!"_

Grabbing Troy by the nose in a vice-like toe-pinch, the king pulled him as far as he would go against the cell bars. The sea prism in the bars made Troy go limp within his grip; the man didn't struggle.

"One more patronizing word out of you and I'll break your nose clean off," the king snarled. "You are responsible for my daughter's death!"

"No!" Troy insisted. He spoke in a comical high-pitched wheeze, what with his nasal passage pinched closed. "You did. You and Roronoa."

"Roronoa?" Cygnus asked, releasing him with a little shove of his foot. Troy fell back against the floor, nose slightly bloodied. "Roronoa Zoro?"

"Has no one told you yet? Your daughter was engaged to him. He even tried to marry her over the Altar of Dido."

Cygnus stared at him. "The Altar of Dido?" he asked in shock. He'd had a particular reason for not wanting his daughter to cross blades with Roronoa, but this only affirmed that decision in his mind. No decent person would want to marry someone over the Altar of Dido.

"He failed because she was already dead. Though I guess I can't blame him as much as I blame _you,_ " Troy made sure to stay back as far from Cygnus as possible to avoid getting vice-toed in the nose again, but sneered every word with self-righteous disdain. "He poisoned her with light, thinking it would make her better able to fight me. I stabbed her to make her my wife. But _you_ , sire," he spat at Cygnus's feet. "You deceived everyone into thinking she was immortal, that she could survive anything! If you had only died like you were supposed to, she would have lived."

Cygnus stared at him unseeing as he tried to process what he was hearing. Helena had thought herself immortal because of him? No wonder she had behaved in such a foolhardy manner.

"I heard Hades as I lay dying. He said there was a prophecy that three men who loved her would kill her. I guess he was right," Troy said. "But then, I heard Athena too. She said those who killed her could potentially bring her back. Is it true that the pirates are trying to resuscitate her using the blood of the people? They think it'll off-set Apollo's arrow, but is that really going to work?"

Cygnus' eyes grew wide. "No," he said. "No it won't. Because Apollo's arrow isn't what was meant to kill her. We were the ones who…"

"I'll help you revive her," Troy said. "I'll do anything to have her. Please…"

"Anything to have her?" Cygnus asked. _But not anything to help her?_ He thought. Troy pleaded like the typical love-struck young suitor Cygnus had known him to be in years past, and yet those words now showed him for what he really was.

"Anything," Troy insisted with a tone that sounded like genuine concern.

Hot tears stung the king's eyes. They were tears of both anger and sorrow.—Anger at having been so thoroughly deceived by someone he had trusted; sorrow at having lost a son as well as a daughter. He wished to the gods Troy had remained the dutiful, gentle young man he had once believed him to be.

Cygnus had nothing more to say to him. Turning on his heel, he signaled Lieutenant Andromache to follow him out. As the guards who were to stay behind took their respective places, Troy called through the bars:

"Wait! But you need me to save her, don't you? Let me help! Bring her back to me!"

As the King rounded a corner in the stone corridor of the prison, he could still hear Troy's voice echoing after him. He no longer hid his insanity, but let it ring throughout the prison for all to hear:

"Helena's mine, you hear me? She belongs to _me!_ She is dead without me! Dead!"

"If the prophecy he mentioned is true, then you will need his help," Andromache pointed out quietly.

"I already have a plan to bring her back," Cygnus said. "After what you told me regarding her deal with Apollo, I think I know a way. Take me to her."

* * *

"The deed is done," Cygnus said quietly, thinking he spoke with Apollo. He sighed. "Would to the gods you had chosen a different path, Troy."

He turned only to discover that he was talking to himself. Apollo had disappeared.

"Wait! You wouldn't make an old man walk all the way back to the Capitol!" he called out irritably.

"Oh, I would have thought you wanted to stretch your legs after all these years," another deity responded from behind him.

Relieved but hiding his relief behind a mask of dignity, King Cygnus turned to find Athena, floating midair in her full armor, her owl Socrates perched in his accustomed spot on her spear.

"Oh, I've done plenty of walking the last few days, believe me," the King smirked. Actually, since Athena had decided to make an appearance it was a good time to get a few answers out of her. "Tell me, Athena - was this man's demise a part of your prophecy?"

"That the three who killed her would bring her back? Indeed," Athena replied. "And mine are more predictions than prophecies. Father is the one who consults the Fates, remember?"

"I brought her back through my rhetoric, Roronoa saved her by throwing Troy under the chariot, and Troy…well, I suppose he made the ultimate sacrifice."

"Precisely," Athena sounded delighted at being fully understood. "It is good to have you back, Majesty. I'm afraid Ilium's future king is much more difficult to get through to."

"Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?" Cygnus asked her, his temper flaring at the thought of Roronoa. "Something tells me that you orchestrated this."

"Orchestrated what?" Athena asked, stroking Socrates' feathers and trying to sound innocent.

"You were the one who inspired my daughter to become a swordsman to begin with. Don't try to deny it. I knew who her imaginary friend was the moment she described him to me."

"Who?" Socrates hooted, lifting a wing as though scratching the back of his fluffy grey head as he avoided the king's gaze.

"Don't give me that, 'Soso,'" Cygnus snapped, and the owl just smiled. An owl that could smile! Cygnus turned to Athena, "That owl is no ordinary creature, and I know you can speak through him. Why did you plant this idea in her head in the first place?"

"I'm afraid your questions are as unhelpful as Roronoa's," Athena snickered. "What idea exactly?"

"The idea that her husband needed to be a swordsman."

"Oh, _that_ ," Athena said.

"She made her oath to you, did she not?"

"Well, yes, she did it in my temple," Athena responded. "You were there, remember?"

"Enough dawdling," the King snapped. "It's not like you to hang back when someone asks you a direct question. Why did you plant that idea in her? I've been dying to ask you for years now, and it's all finally coming to a head. I must know."

Athena sighed. "This fate is one that cannot be avoided. Believe me, I have searched every possible outcome, as has my father. Knowing will avail you nothing."

"Tell me," Cygnus insisted.

Again Athena sighed. "Your Majesty, a wave is coming," she said. "It is a wave that will rock the entire world. Many of the strong will be brought to their knees. Even Ilium is not prepared to meet it. She will be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Cygnus breathed. He turned from his cliffside view of the ocean to look back at the distant walls of his home. They looked as undaunted and immovable as ever, despite all that had transpired there in the past month. "How?"

"This fate has been in motion since long before Nefertari Leda's death, but that battle was a lynchpin in Ilium's destiny. This centuries-long struggle against that outside power you call the World Government will one day bring about Ilium's demise."

"Demise?" Cygnus sputtered. "Surely the gods cannot be so easily defeated…"

"Our powers are only as strong as the royal bloodline, which, as you know, has been dwindling. Unless directly attacked we cannot go on the offensive without granting our strength to one of your family through our masks. The day will come when Olympus will be silenced, and when that day comes Ilium will need a Queen, and indeed a King, who can fight without the power of gods or devils."

"So you inspired my daughter to be like her mother…"

"To surpass her mother," Athena expounded. "Leda wasn't enough. Indeed, alone Helena is not enough. But that man who defeated her…"

"Roronoa…" Cygnus said the name with little enthusiasm.

"He is destined to be the world's greatest swordsman," Athena said. "If he cannot save Ilium, no one can."

* * *

Several days later, Cygnus found himself heading to court for another long day of ruling the kingdom. Helena, though now officially Queen, could not perform her duties, could barely stay awake for more than an hour or so on end, so Cygnus had taken back the mantle.

A smaller, day-long bout of funeral games had come and gone to mourn those killed by the monsters Troy had summoned. And of course there were repairs to be made all over the kingdom. There was also an investigation underway; despite Troy's insistence that he'd taken down Ilium alone, Cygnus had ordered several inquiries to try and find any possible accomplices.

Dr. Chopper insisted that Helena would be alright, that her body simply needed rest and a chance to replenish its own blood supply. When Cygnus had been to visit her, she hadn't seemed like her confident, cheerful, fool-hardy self. This, Dr. Chopper had said, probably had come from the trauma of experiencing so much pain. He insisted again that rest would help; that her mind needed time to recuperate. Cygnus wasn't so sure that rest would heal that particular ailment.

She had been moved to her room when she no longer needed the direct sunlight available in the infirmary. As had become his habit the past few days, Cygnus stopped by her room to check on her before going about his morning duties. When he got there he found her door ajar, and heard a voice he still couldn't bring himself to like, despite Athena's prophecies.

"How are you feeling?"

Cygnus peaked in just to confirm. He was right, it was Roronoa. He sat brazenly at Helena's bedside, facing her where she sat propped upright against a plethora of pillows. Morning sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains covering the windows on her balcony doors, gently highlighting her still sickly-pale features. She smiled, but the smile was strained, diplomatic and not genuine.

Then Cygnus noticed that she had a book in her hands. That she'd had the mental energy to read was definite progress.

"Better," Helena replied, putting the book on her nightstand. Her hand shook, but she managed it. "Awake enough to hold a decent conversation at least. You and I need to talk."

Roronoa nodded kind of solemnly. By now Cygnus had decided it would be far more interesting to eavesdrop than interrupt, however much he hated to have the pirate speaking with his daughter.

"Before we begin, I just wanted to confirm a rumor I've heard," Helena went on.

Zoro gritted his teeth uncomfortably and flushed at this. Ah-ha! The Hurricane Lover would be found out at last! Delightful.

"Is it true you tried to marry me over the Altar of Dido?" she asked.

 _Ha! Even better. Let's see how you get out of that one, fiend!_ Cygnus thought to himself grinning. He was starting to wish he'd brought popcorn.

"Yes," Zoro replied without a trace of guilt in his voice. Cygnus' white brows raised in surprise. He'd have thought the cad would have at least tried to deny it.

"I was dead, both medically and spiritually at the time, so it didn't work," Helena said. "Why did you do it? Were you trying to take advantage of the fact that I had already ended in tragedy?"

Roronoa seemed genuinely surprised at this. "No! What do you take me for?" he spluttered as Helena raised a brow at him. He went on more sedately: "Helena, that would have been cheating. I don't want or need the gods help to become the world's best swordsman. I am going to accomplish that on my own."

A more genuine smile cracked Helena's face. it seemed to bring back some of her natural coloring. "I should have realized," she chortled. "But why did you do it?"

Zoro shifted uncomfortably at this.

"Well…you were dead…" a haunted look crossed the man's face. "I felt responsible. I thought that if I married you, Hades would let me wear his mask and bring you back."

"But, Zoro! That would have…!" Helena started in shock.

"Damned me, I know," Zoro finished for her. "It was the only option I could think of at the time."

"Thank the gods it didn't work!" Helena uttered, placing a hand on his arm. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing you'd done that for me. Zeus almighty, Zoro, that was one of the stupidest things you've ever done. Even stupider than getting eaten by a cave fish."

They both chuckled, and Cygnus felt himself soften ever so slightly toward the pirate. If he were making this up to charm his daughter, Roronoa was an exceptionally good actor.

"So back to our dilemma," Helena said, and they both sobered. "I've been thinking about it and we only really have two options. The first and simplest would be for one of us to break our word—"

"Which isn't going to happen," Zoro said before she could finish.

Helena smiled at him wryly. "I thought you'd say that, but just in case you were willing to back down I thought I'd give you the option. I can't break my oath to the gods, so…"

"Yeah, well, the way I see it we'd BOTH have to break our word for that route to work," Roronoa pointed out, and Helena's wry smile turned to a wry chuckle. Apparently she had been expecting this reaction. That the suggestion genuinely irritated him actually mollified Cygnus toward his future-son-in-law slightly more. Slightly.

"You said you'd thought of another option," Roronoa went on tetchily, "What is it?"

"Well, the only other thing I can think of is that my oath never specified _when_ we'd be married," Helena said with a little shrug. "I guess the next easiest route would be for you to go off and accomplish your dream, then return to me when you've become the world's greatest swordsman."

"So we'd be engaged," Zoro said, expression pensive. "Engaged indefinitely."

"My suitors might end up coming after you," Helena pointed out. "They don't necessarily have to beat you with the sword either. Some of them might just try to kill you like Troy did, so they won't always be honorable about it…"

"I'm not really worried about that," Zoro replied. "If I can't handle them, I am not worthy of my dream. Or worthy of you, really."

Helena's wry smile disappeared. "Worthy of me?" she asked, her face uncharacteristically flushed.

Zoro's hands shook with nerves as he reached out to take one of Helena's hands in his own. Helena stared at him, confusion furrowing her brow.

"Helena, the way I see it, our promise to get married is as binding as the marriage itself," Zoro said nervously. "I propose that we go through with the marriage before I leave."

"Idiot," Sanji muttered from beside Cygnus. "That was _not_ a proposal, just because you used the word 'propose' when you said it."

"Was that his idea of romantic?" Nami whispered from Cygnus' other side. "Ugh, he's hopeless."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to be the Casanova I'd heard he was," Cygnus agreed, then gave a start when he realized that there were people next to him that hadn't been there a moment before. He glanced around to discover that Dr. Chopper, Usopp and Robin were there as well, gazing intently with the others through the crack in the door.

"Casanova?" Sanji snorted, over-emphasizing his reaction as though to compensate for something. "That guy doesn't know the first thing about charming women!"

"Yeah, says the guy who believed the rumor until I told him I'd made it up," Nami smirked. "Sorry your Majesty. I started that rumor to try and get Paris and Menelaus to shut up. I guess it got out of hand."

A number of Nico Robin's hands appeared suddenly to clamp over their mouths.

"Zoro, you mean you _want_ to…" Helena was saying, but she stumbled a bit over the words as she went. "You _actually_ want to…I mean, you really don't mind if we…but I thought you said…"

Zoro had turned the color of cherry cordial.

"Well, I mean, only if _you_ want to," he said, scratching at the back of his head. Helena just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Alright, idiot, pull out the ring," Usopp goaded under his breath. "She _obviously_ wants to."

"Why is he proposing to my daughter?" Cygnus asked. "Didn't she already propose to him?"

"We've been coaching him," Chopper said, grinning up from his place on the floor. To get a better view through the small crowd, the little reindeer-human had lain belly down on the floor by the crack in the door, holding his chin in his hands, er, hooves. He kicked his hindlegs back and forth behind him in obvious delight. "Well, more like Sanji has been coaching him. He knows _everything_ about girls."

"I highly doubt that," Cygnus muttered under his breath.

"What was that old man?" Sanji asked, cocking his foot.

Cygnus raised a foot of his own, cracking his toes menacingly. "You wanna go, whippersnapper?

Robin's hands again appeared and lowered their feet to the ground. Another of her arms materialized in front of each of them, holding a finger to their lips to shush, and pointed to the romantic scene unfolding through the door.

Zoro got down on one knee. Helena's eyes nearly popped out of her head when Zoro pulled out a little box. It wasn't a jewelry box –too big— but it looked enough like one that there could be no doubt what it meant.

"Man, I don't think I've ever seen Zoro sweat like that. Not even when he challenged Mihawk," Usopp observed with a low chuckle. He turned to Sanji, "He'd do better if you'd just stop confusing him and let him be himself."

Sanji shook his head. "Every girl dreams of the perfect proposal. They have to have a good proposal story for her to brag about to her friends. If he's going to do this, he has to do it right."

"As Zoro said, I think their proposal story is already pretty hard to beat," Usopp replied.

Robin's disembodied hands made fists this time, clonking the two of them on the head to remind them to keep quiet.

"I don't understand," Helena sputtered. "I already proposed to you and you already accepted. Why are you doing this?"

Zoro looked at her apologetically, his face no less red than it had been when he'd begun. He seemed like he was at a loss for words.

"Your friends put you up to this, didn't they?" Helena asked.

"Oo! Busted!" Usopp snickered, and Robin clocked him a second time.

Cygnus glanced back at the lotus woman, who stood far enough from the door that she probably couldn't see into the room without using her powers. She had a serene expression on her face, as though she hadn't just bruised her crewmate.

"Look, you don't have to do everything they say," Helena pointed out.

"Good, does that mean I can get up off of one knee?" Zoro asked, looking relieved.

"Oh no, you have to ask from one knee," Helena replied cheekily. "That part they got right."

Zoro gulped, then he opened the box. "Queen Helena du Cygnus et Leda of the line of Prometheus…" Cygnus was impressed he knew her full title. The swordsman's voice started out strained, but softened with the last words: "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Helena said, holding out her left hand but failing to hold back a laugh. Zoro seemed to soften at the familiar sound. Re-seating himself on a stool by her bedside, he retrieved the ring from the box, only it didn't look like a ring exactly. Leastways it was too flat and too big for Helena's finger.

"This isn't for your hand," he said.

"Oh?" Helena didn't lose the amused curve to her mouth, even as her eyebrow twitched at him quizzically.

"We're swordsmen, aren't we? A hand can be lost in battle, but we both have swords that we'd die before parting with. This is for Peleus."

Helena's amused grin faded, but not in a bad way. It settled into a look of genuine affection that melted Cygnus' heart completely. How could he possibly hate Zoro now?

"That's more like you," Helena observed sincerely, then nodded toward the blade, which hung just out of reach on one of the posts of her four-poster. Taking the cue, Zoro retrieved it for her, but respectfully allowed her to unsheathe it. Even in the course of their conversation, her hands seemed to have gotten stronger, for they didn't shake in the process.

"Let's hope it fits," Usopp murmured excitedly. "I told him it would be easier if he'd just stolen her sword for me to use as a reference."

Zoro slid the ring down the blade, fitting it snugly against the crossbar.

"It's perfect," Helena observed happily.

Usopp pumped his fist in triumph. "They'll want to get it welded there or something before fighting with it, but that should do for now."

"You made it?" Cygnus asked, intrigued.

"I had a little help from one of the gold-smiths in town," Usopp said. "But I designed it, yeah. There's another band for the wedding, and one for Zoro's katana as well."

Robin didn't need to silence them this time. At that precise moment Monkey D. Luffy came charging down the hallway.

"Zooooroooooooh!" he called, doing nothing to check the volume of his voice.

In his exuberance, he knocked into the group gathered outside Helena's door (aside from Robin of course, who noted the inevitable and easily side-stepped it). Zoro and Helena turned from each other to watch as the crew and Cygnus tumbled through the door to land in a floor bound sprawl at their feet.

Aside from Robin, who walked into the room nonchalantly behind the rest, Luffy was the only one still standing, and on top of the pile no less.

"Alright, I'm here!" he said, one hand on his hip and the other fist in the air as though he'd just accomplished something heroic. "You can propose now, Zoro!"

"Guys!" Zoro fumed.

"Father?" Helena splutterd.

"What are you all—?!" Zoro started to rise as he spoke, but Helena placed her hand on his arm, laughter in her face.

Cygnus ought to have felt some semblance of embarrassment at having been caught, but he was too relieved to see the color and life returning to his daughter's features. These pirates were having a good effect on her.

"No, this is good. If we're doing this properly, you have to ask my father for my hand too you know."

Zoro looked at her pleadingly, as if to say, _Do I have to?_

She returned the look with a no-nonsense one of her own, as if to reply: _You started this, not me!_

Gritting his teeth he looked at Cygnus, who quickly got off the floor, pushing pirates off of him as he went. Straightening his royal robes and readjusting his laurel crown, he assumed a commanding position, hoping he was the very picture of menacing fatherhood. It was good to have his old height back again; he was a good head taller than Roronoa, which made it easier to loom over him.

"Uh…" Zoro looked up at him like a completely ordinary man who'd been surprised by the sudden appearance of an enormous sea king, which thrilled Cygnus to no end. The swordsman got a hold of himself enough to bow.

"King Cyg-nus," he said, and lest he fool anyone into thinking his usual sangfroid had returned, his voice cracked. It cracked! Oh, would there be no end to today's delights? This man could face down the likes of Troy du Noir at his full power without flinching, but he couldn't ask for a girl's hand in marriage without sweating bullets.

Completely unsympathetic to Zoro's plight, Cygnus did not allow the amusement to show in his face as the swordsman cleared his throat.

"Can I marry your daughter?" he managed to grumble at last.

Cygnus made sure to glare down at him for a few seconds, just to draw out his discomfort. Then he caught sight of Helena, who was returning his glare with one of her own, lips pursed in displeasure.

"Helena, this is the result of _your_ choice to fight for a husband," Cygnus said in all seriousness. "Are you pleased with the _outcome_ of your choice?"

Zoro straightened up to look back at her. When they crossed gazes, the look of displeasure on her face gave way to that same look of affection Cygnus had seen her wear before. She nodded.

Cygnus made a show of sighing. "Then I guess I'll just have to get used to the idea of green-haired grandchildren," he moaned. "Alright, you have my blessing."

Zoro grinned, the Straw Hats cheered, and Helena laughed, though the expression quickly changed to one of bemusement:

"Wait, is _that_ the reason you didn't want me to cross swords with him?" Helena asked. "His _hair?"_

"Of course!" Cygnus replied, gazing in disdain at Zoro's green, spiky head. "Why else would I single him out?"

"Uh, the fact that I'm a wanted criminal comes to mind…" Zoro pointed out, running his fingers through his hair incredulously.

"Are you kidding? Think about it. I've got access to _god powers_ and an unlimited supply of sea prism at my disposal. If I didn't have the world government eating out of my pocket, I'd have a bounty on par with old Whitebeard himself!" Cygnus exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that," Sanji said.

Cygnus raised a foot and cracked his toes. "What was that, whippersnapper?"

Sanji raised a foot of his own, "You wanna go, old man?"

Robin's hands again appeared to lower their feet and quell the inevitable squabble. It wasn't that she was a peacemaker so much as a fan of a good show, Cygnus realized, for following again her pointed finger, he saw that Helena had swung out of her bed and gotten to her feet. Wobbling a bit, she leaned on Peleus for support as she turned toward Luffy.

"It's my turn," she announced, getting on one knee before the captain.

Luffy crossed his arms over his chest, expression confused.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Going Merry and leader of the Straw Hat Pirates," Helena said. Though she wore only a light nightgown, and her hair was a tangled mess, though she still had to lean on her sword to stay upright, she spoke with the dignity of a queen.

Luffy's expression changed when he realized what was going on, and he got that serious look in his eye that made everyone remember why he was the captain.

"I would ask for permission to marry your swordsman, Roronoa Zoro," Helena said, "But first I have provisos."

Luffy nodded.

"He will not stay here," she said. "He will go to sea with you and your crew soon after we are married."

Luffy nodded again, a smile creeping onto his face.

"He will not be distracted by news of Ilium or her Queen," Helena went on. "He will not be permitted to read anything about his kingdom while he is on his journey. His crew will likewise resist burdening him with such information."

"Wait, what…?!" Zoro started, but she glared back at him and he shut his mouth.

"Finally, he will return to me when he has accomplished his dream." She turned back to Luffy. "He will return to me when he has become the world's greatest swordsman."

Luffy nodded.

"I accept your proposal," the captain said. "You can marry Zoro. But only if I can be best man!"

"Actually, I have something else in mind for you," Helena said as Zoro came quickly to help her to her feet. "If Zoro's willing, I think you'll like this even better."


	51. Chapter 51 - A Shared Dream

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I promise I am wrapping this story up. Seriously though, I am! Even if I am introducing new characters right at the end...

* * *

Ch. 51 – A Shared Dream

On board the Merry that evening, Zoro was starting to wish he'd stayed back at the palace with Helena, Nami, and Robin, even if they were discussing dresses and other such nonsense. For one, he only had a few weeks to spend with Helena and he needed to make them count. For another, Sanji had become just about unbearable.

"I really shouldn't have said yes to Helena's idea," Zoro muttered out loud to himself as he watched Luffy, who was bouncing about the ship in absolute delight. "Luffy is the only one I can think of who would work as best man. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Aw, how could you say no to your lovely bride-to-be?" Sanji asked, putting an arm around him chummily. "Anyway, as I've been saying, you know you want _me_ to be best man, Marimo. I promise to throw the most epic bachelor party!"

"Bachelor party?!" King Cygnus turned from where he, Usopp, and the party planner Nysa were discussing details about the ship. "We may have adopted some wedding traditions from other islands, but the royal family at least has never participated in anything so barbaric as a Bachelor Party."

Not really interested in the conversation, Zoro caught Usopp's eye: "Hey, Long-nose. You wanna be best man?"

"Really, Zoro?" Usopp asked, utterly delighted. "You'd want _me_ to be your best man? I mean, of course you would, me being me and all, but I would have thought…"

He trailed off as Sanji and Cygnus' conversation continued.

"No Bachelor Party? What fun is that?" Sanji asked, making a face at Cygnus. For all Sanji's faults, Zoro actually kind of liked that he so readily attacked his father-in-law, verbally or otherwise. The swordsman still had a score to settle with Helena's father, and it had nothing to do with the shade of his hair.

"Oh, we have a better tradition for the night before the wedding," Cygnus said, raising a brow. "One that should fit pirates like you quite well I think. Have you ever heard of Kidnapping the Bride? Back in the old days, the groom would simply kidnap the bride in lieu of a wedding. Sometimes families would even dump the bride and her belongings out on the front porch, waiting for the groom to come carry her off, kicking and screaming to the marriage bed."

"Ah, yes, that sounds MUCH less barbaric than a Bachelor Party," Sanji said. He whispered to Zoro: "Seriously, Marimo. You know I'm the perfect candidate. And there _will_ be a Bachelor Party, no question."

"It _was_ a barbaric tradition," Cygnus went on, having not heard Sanji's whispered aside, "One as old as the Kingdom. But it has undergone a few changes over time. Now that we've adopted the tradition of Best Man, it is the Best Man's job to kidnap her."

"Oo, I like the sound of that," Sanji said, giggling.

Zoro didn't waste any time slugging the lecherous look off of his face.

"I'm not sure what you were thinking, sir, but the best man takes the bride out for drinks, sometimes with the entire wedding party. The groom must find them and pay down the tab if he wants to get her back," the King went on. "It can get…pricey if the groom doesn't move quickly. Of course, kidnapping Helena might prove a challenge. The bride is supposed to put up a struggle, and as she is the Queen she will most likely have Hector and Andromache as her personal guard."

"Hmmm, so I'd have to be able to get through all of them, huh?" Sanji said, rubbing the lump forming on his head from Zoro's well-earned punch. "When I do Marimo would never find us anyway, even if we chose the most obvious pub in town…"

Zoro slugged him again.

"Whatever. Hey, Usopp – you wanna be best man or what?" Zoro called.

Usopp went rigid. "On second thought, never mind. I really should focus on getting _Merry_ ready for the wedding. You should let Sanji do it."

"See?" Sanji prodded, again slinging an arm around Zoro's shoulders. "I promise I won't let her fall in love with me instead, Zoro. And I'll make sure she doesn't get drunk!"

"Hey, Chopper," Zoro called, for the little reindeer had just come out on deck. He'd missed the whole kidnapping-Helena conversation, so maybe he'd be more willing. "How about you? Do you want to be Best Man?"

"Me?" Chopper started doing his delighted wiggle dance. "It doesn't make me happy at all that you'd want me to have such an honor you jerk!" he said, "But Helena's already asked me to be the ring-bearer. I can't do both, can I? I'm not really familiar with weddings…"

"Nah, you can't do both," Sanji insisted. "I guess that leaves me, Marimo!"

"Aren't you doing the catering or something?" Zoro asked in a last ditch effort to dissuade him. "I'm not eating Chef Feta's food at my wedding…"

"Feta resigned," Nysa said in her brisk manner, flipping through her clipboard. "Done. Gone. Up and Left."

"Resigned?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, he claims he has found his new calling in life," Cygnus mused. "From what I heard, he rode off with a herd of giant mice to live underground. Strange man, that one, though I always liked his cooking."

"You _liked_ his cooking?" Usopp asked, lip twitching.

Cygnus sighed. "I suppose I'll have to hire a new Head Chef soon."

"You should probably let Helena do the hiring," Zoro pointed out, his lip twitching in sync with Usopp's.

"Don't worry, Marimo," Sanji insisted, punching him playfully. "I can multi-task. You'll have great food at your wedding _and_ I'll be your bestest best man."

Zoro sighed in resignation. "Alright, _fine_ Curly-Brows. You can be best man."

Sanji punched the air with both fists victoriously. "I knew you loved me deep down, you moss-headed jerkwad! Ha! Time to plan a menu!"

He disappeared into the main cabin. Nysa quickly ran after him, flipping to another page of her clipboard and insisting he not make any plans without consulting her.

"Humph, what a disaster this is going to be," Cygnus said, rubbing his temples. "Trust my daughter to get herself mixed up with pirates."

Zoro contemplated responding, but held his peace. He would only be here a little while. Best not start a war with his father-in-law for Helena's sake.

"Well, I think Nysa's done with me," Cygnus went on, stretching. "I'll be heading back to the palace to make sure your pirate wenches aren't turning Helena into one of them."

What was that supposed to even mean? Was Cygnus trying to pick a fight? Zoro found his hands resting on his katana, but again chose to hold his peace. Helena loved her father and would really rather he didn't get chopped in two, right?

As Cygnus passed him, he glanced askance at Zoro, "Let's just hope this marriage works out better than your whole Altar of Dido plan, hmm?"

Zoro pulled one of his katana from his haramaki, sheath and all, and slammed it down in front of Cygnus, blocking his path.

"Say what you like about us, _Pops_ , but at least _we_ didn't abandon her or her kingdom when she most needed our help," Zoro informed him darkly.

"Are you implying that I did?" Cygnus asked calmly.

"You said it, not me," Zoro rebutted, glaring him down.

"Is that really what you think?" Cygnus said with a wry smile. "That I would abandon my only daughter? I tried to give her an avenue of escape. I commanded Hector to take her away. –To have her set sail for help from the World Government. I never intended for her to come back and fight this demon."

"Yeah, and where were _you_ all this time?" Zoro asked, facing off with Cygnus directly now. It unnerved him that Cygnus was so calm about it all. It was almost like he had purposely goaded Zoro into starting this conversation. All the same, Zoro didn't mind demanding answers. "It looks to me like you used her 'escape' as a means to fake your own death and run."

"I did. And it worked," Cygnus shrugged. "With Nemo…no… _Troy_ distracted by her escape, I was able to retrieve the gold plated pomegranate I kept in my wheelchair for such an instance. My guards left behind their weapons and armor, I left the pomegranate and my crown, and we escaped through one of the palace's many secret passages," Cygnus informed him coolly.

"Like I said, you used her to help you run away," Zoro reiterated. "Typical. You're a man who hides behind your own wit and the strength of others."

"I wouldn't expect a man who relies on nothing but brute strength to understand," Cygnus retorted.

Zoro felt his temper rising at the jab, "Without the mask of a god, you're nothing."

"So you heard about that, huh?" Cygnus asked. "I'll agree with you on that point. Without the mask of a god I _am_ nothing. I was unable to save my wife, and only managed to protect my kingdom with Zeus' help and through the sacrifice of 1000 of my most loyal men. -The Gods were my only option here as well. I didn't leave just to run, I left to consult the Sybil. I wasn't about to hesitate like I did before. I wasn't going to lose Helena like I lost Leda."

"Sure took your time."

"Pirate, you try making your way from the palace to Olympus on foot over sylvan terrain when you and the men you're with have all been starved and tortured nigh to death for weeks," Cygnus growled, a crack showing in his cool mask. "On top of that, I was crippled, and had to leave wheelchair, cane, and horse behind to avoid suspicion. It was slow going to say the least."

"If you went to consult the Sybil, why was Helena the one who ended up wearing a mask and getting shot with an arrow?" Zoro demanded, refusing to sympathize with the King's excuses.

"I'm afraid it was _very_ slow going," Cygnus reiterated. "To be frank, I was convinced we'd all perish from our wounds before we got there. It was Helena who saved us. Yes, she got to the Sybil before we did, even with a broken back, but gods man, have some pity! We were trying to do the best we could with what we had!"

"It wasn't good enough," Zoro snarled. "Helena died because of you."

"I know!" Cygnus cried, all emotion now. "I know what she suffered because of me! There were so many things that happened outside of my calculations. I didn't expect her to fight Nemo! I didn't think she'd do so thinking she was immortal! Least of all did I think she'd end up getting engaged to a pirate in the midst of all this."

"Again, you bring that up as though it's the worst thing that could have happened to her."

"Perhaps it is, Roronoa," Cygnus told him icily. "You say I abandoned her in her hour of need, but at least I left to help her. What are you leaving her for? Adventure on the high seas? A dream that you value more than her? She loves you, pirate. That much is obvious. She made her little provisos to keep _you_ happy, to help _you_ save face when you abandon her, but what about _her_ needs?"

This effectively stopped Zoro mid argument.

"She told me you have some promises to keep; that she respects you for being a man of your word," Cygnus looked him sharply in the eye. "She says you never wished to accept her proposal in the first place, knowing it would interfere with your dream. She says it was that honor that drove you to accept her in her hour of need, not any love you have for her, and it is that same honor that drives you to marry her now. "

"What do you want me to say?" Zoro asked quietly at last. "That I would have accepted her proposal if Troy hadn't forced my hand? I know as well as you do that Helena deserves better than what I can give her."

"I didn't say that," Cygnus replied, his tone softening, but only just. "Your dream and hers aren't entirely incompatible, not if the gods are to be trusted."

What did he mean by that?

"I need to know, not just as her father but as Ilium's King, that you value her dream as much as she values yours."

"Her dream to see Ilium prosper?" Zoro asked, genuinely confused. "But she won't let me have news of what's going on here! What am I supposed to…?"

"Allow me to rephrase the question," Cygnus put in sternly. "Can you work toward your dream now for Helena's sake, not just for your own?"

Become the world's strongest to protect Helena and her dream? "Yes," Zoro replied, meeting the king's calculating gaze with a determined one of his own.

"You're sure she's not going to become a sacrifice on your altar, Roronoa? Because I won't allow it."

"That's kind of ironic, coming from the man who wore Zeus' mask."

Cygnus sighed and pushed Zoro's katana aside with his foot.

"I went to the Sybil, even after Helena healed me," he said quietly as he walked past him. "The gods wanted me to sacrifice my daughter to save the nation. I couldn't do it. Think ill of me for that if you must, but for all of your accusations, you can't deny that _I_ _love her_. Can you please convince her that _you_ do?"

Zoro gaped at him. Why would she need convincing? Hadn't he convinced her enough already?

"That still doesn't account for all the time you were gone," Usopp pointed out suddenly. "Or did it take three whole days for you to walk back after being healed?"

Zoro had almost forgotten that part of the crew was still there and had heard the whole exchange. He wanted to tell Usopp to stop talking, that this conversation was effectively over, but it was too late. Usopp had already spoken.

Cygnus froze at his words.

A smirk crossed Zoro's face despite himself. What had Usopp stumbled across? After being verbally flayed by Cygnus, it was nice to see him back on the ropes.

"Well?" Sanji prodded. The argument had drawn him to poke his head out of the kitchen.

"I, er…" Cygnus glanced back, revealing an expression of utmost embarrassment. "I got…lst…"

"Uh, what?" Usopp asked.

"I am afraid I got lost," Cygnus told him more clearly. "A bad habit of mine…"

The crew burst into laughter at this, though Zoro and Cygnus couldn't for the life of them see what was so funny. They exchanged bemused glances, which helped soften the argument that had just passed between them.

"Like Father-in-Law, like Son-in-Law," Usopp crowed. "Your poor kids, Zoro. They've got double the chance of inheriting your bad sense of direction."

"It's a good thing Helena at least knows north from up," Sanji put in. "There's at least some hope for their progeny. Maybe they'll end up towheads instead of mossheads too."

"One can only hope," Cygnus uttered with a woebegone look on his face. "One can only hope."

* * *

Zoro hung back on the Merry while the others returned to the palace. Tempting though the palace beds were, he planned to sleep on the ship. Cygnus had given him something to think about, and he wanted some time away from the rest of the crew.

Sitting on the alcove near Nami's tangerine trees with his legs dangling over the ledge, he put some of his weights to use. Pumping iron as he stared out at the sea, he hoped to clear his thoughts. Instead he found his frustration mounting as the answers he sought eluded him.

He wasn't as alone as he'd hoped. The door to the kitchen and sleeping quarters opened, and Sanji stepped into the night. Noticing Zoro, the cook gently closed the kitchen door, leaned back against it and lit a cigarette.

"Some family you're marrying into," he commented after puffing smoke into the night. "Ol' King Crab-Toes is a real piece of work."

Zoro didn't say anything. If he didn't give a response, hopefully the idiot cook would leave.

"I guess you won't have to deal with him for very long. In the meantime, mind your butt. Those toes are deadly."

As Sanji wasn't looking at him directly, Zoro allowed himself a wry smirk at the remark, though it quickly faded as his brow furrowed again.

"Well, which bit of it's bugging you, moss-for-brains? Was it that cryptic remark he made about showing her you love her?"

"Curly-brows, I'm really not in the mood for more of your pathetic attempts at love advice," Zoro growled.

"Ah, but isn't that why you're mooning about here instead of returning to the palace with everyone else?"

Zoro didn't respond. He closed his eyes as he curled the weight, trying to tune Sanji out.

"I mean, he even said Helena thinks you're marrying her for honor not love. I guess that's true, isn't it?"

Zoro had had it. Tossing the weight in frustration, he hardly cared that it left a dent on the deck, or that it had started to roll toward Sanji.

"You'd think that following her to death and back would be enough!" he exploded. "Not to mention that idiotic proposal you somehow talked me into."

"Don't take it out on poor Merry," Sanji insisted, stopping the weight with a foot. "You're having a wedding here pretty soon after all."

"Why does everyone doubt that I love her? Why does _she_ doubt it?" Zoro demanded.

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro," Sanji sighed dramatically, shaking his head. "All you've done for her are big things, but in a long term, committed relationship it's the _little_ things that count."

"Look, if you're going to be as cryptic as Cygnus, you can take your advice and shove it."

"Come on, Zoro: little things! You know, bringing her flowers, taking her on dates, telling her she's pretty even when she's done nothing to spruce up. Holding her hand in public for pity's sake! You don't show affection well at all, idiot. Naturally she has doubts."

"That all sounds dumb," Zoro intoned flatly. "Anyway, what do you know about long term, committed relationships, Ero Cook?"

"Well, try it and see if it makes a difference!" Sanji said with a shrug. "What have you got to lose?"

"You're just trying to make me look stupid again," Zoro accused.

"You're hopeless," Sanji sighed in earnest this time, straightening up. "Even now you're wasting time moping here instead of wooing your Queen. The night is young! Go throw some rocks at her window. Get her to come on a moonlit stroll with you."

"She can hardly walk right now," Zoro pointed out.

"Even better," Sanji snickered. "Give her a chance to lean on you! I'm sure she's tired of wearing the pants in the relationship."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoro growled.

The cook just smiled enigmatically and left it at that. While Zoro glared at the back of his head, Sanji strolled off into the night with his hands in his pockets, leaving a trail of cigarette smoke in his wake.

* * *

Zoro gazed down at the pebble in his hand and then up at Helena's balcony window, feeling about as stupid as he'd thought he would. It seemed like the more straightforward thing to do would be to go knock on her bedroom door or something. Did girls really like this kind of thing?

 _Well, here goes nothing,_ he thought, tossing the pebble. It made a sharp panging sound against the glass and skittered to rest among a small pile of pebbles on her balcony from his earlier failed attempts.

He waited a moment. No response. The light in her room was off except for a small nightlight he knew she kept on near her bed. – fear of the dark and all. She was probably asleep.

He found another pebble and tossed it a little harder. This time it panged louder, ricocheted off of her window pane, skittered across her balcony and fell back into the garden below, smacking him squarely in the forehead.

Still no answer.

Scowling, he rubbed the little red spot on his forehead, then grabbed the offending pebble and threw it with all his might at her window. His scowl immediately dissipated into a wince as the sound of shattered glass echoed down into the garden. A light turned on in her room, and he ducked into some bushes to hide as the Queen stumbled out onto the balcony, Peleus in hand.

"Who's there?" Helena called. Though she leaned on the railing to keep upright, her sword gleamed dangerously in a steady hand. "Show yourself!"

Helena glanced around for a moment, expression lethal. Then her eyes alighted on the small pile of pebbles on her balcony. The angry furrow in her brow softened, a smirk teased her lips and she chuckled, almost giggled really. Sheathing Peleus, she retrieved one of the pebbles, tossed it in the air and caught it in a fist.

"Sure you don't want to come out?" she called with a girlish grin, leaning over the balcony railing and looking down into the garden.

 _Not a chance_ , Zoro thought, grimacing as he watched her through the leaves of his bush.

A few tense moments passed in which she looked right past him but thankfully didn't see him. Zoro didn't move until, chuckling quietly to herself, Helena returned to her room and turned out the light.

Cursing Sanji inwardly and picking sharp twigs out of his clothes and hair with every step, Zoro eventually found his way back to the front of the palace. When he did, he caught sight of a bald, stout figure mounting the front steps.

The man swaggered about in a suit and top hat with all the complacency of the very rich or the very powerful, or both. He had a bubble pipe clasped beneath his voluminous white mustache, and swung an umbrella about his hand though there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Zoro recognized him, even before he noticed the gold medal in the shape of the marine-seagull gracing the man's chest. This was the World Government Representative that had attended Helena's coronation. What was he doing here now?

"Top of the evening, sir!" the man called, tipping his hat. "Could you please inform the king that I've arrived?"

"Tell him yourself," Zoro growled.

The man looked him over through a pair of beady black eyes. "Oh, I apologize. I thought you were one of the palace staff come to greet me," he said with a dismissive wave. "But then I suppose they can't spare anyone. They're shorthanded these days after all."

Zoro narrowed his eyes, unsure if that was some kind of jab at the kingdom's current plight. Ignorant of Zoro's scrutiny, the portly man went on:

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find the king myself, like it's my job. Cheerio!"

Zoro watched the porker waddle the rest of the way up the steps. Despite the man's girth and pompous behavior, something about him left Zoro with one hand resting on his swords.


	52. Chapter 52 - Zoro's Not a Romantic

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry not sorry, I'm having way too much fun writing Zoro's pathetic attempts at wooing his Queen. I promise, this story is almost over. Like another two or three chapters maybe?

Also, the mysterious, portly man from the last chapter is based on the Monopoly man - yeah, like the dude from the board game. Fun bit of trivia for you.

* * *

Ch. 52 – Zoro's Not a Romantic

Helena stretched groggily, rubbing sleepy dust out of her eyes. Glancing out of her window she saw that she had missed the sunrise.

"Overslept," she grumbled. Yeah, she was supposed to be recovering, but it didn't really feel like a good excuse. She was tired of being so tired all the time.

As the morning's rays filtered through her curtains, a flash of green light struck Helena in the eye, making her squint. The offending sunbeam had found Peleus, and reflected off of the small emerald set into the golden wedding band near its hilt.

Helena smiled, gazing at the sword. Maybe sleeping too much was the problem! She knew Dr. Chopper had told her otherwise, but the thought was too tempting to ignore. Clearly the best medicine for her right now would be a good proper workout.

She threw off her covers and retrieved Peleus, glad that her legs felt strong enough now to keep from wobbling at least. As she went to get her other swords, she caught sight of herself in her vanity mirror. She had a pretty glorious case of bed head – her fine hair stuck up on one side in total defiance of gravity. A hasty attempt to finger comb and pat it down proved futile.

She was too eager to get to her gym to care. Knowing she had clean workout clothes waiting in her gym washroom, she decided to skip morning ablutions and went straight to her door. Throwing it open, she stared in surprise to find Zoro waiting there, fist raised as though he were about to knock.

They stared at each other for a few shocked seconds. Zoro had gone red. Helena waited for him to say something, but at last felt obliged to break the awkward silence.

"Good morning?" she prodded.

"Uh, hi," Zoro replied. He promptly shoved a bouquet of dandelions at her, then went on in a rush. "Good morning, I mean. These are for you. You look pretty. Do you want to go on a moonlit stroll with me?"

She raised a brow at her bedhead, then returned her gaze to Zoro, who was still wincing at the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Uh, the sun's up," she pointed out.

His expression became apologetic, but apparently he was afraid to say anything more for fear of humiliating himself further. It was so adorable, she couldn't help but giggle.

Taking the proffered weeds, she fussed a bit with the dandelion heads. "You know, I was just about to go workout. Would you like to…?"

"YES!"

* * *

"Sire, your daughter is not in her room," Hector reported.

Cygnus looked up at the General with a pensive expression on his face. "Where would she be when she's supposed to be resting? – and Roronoa?"

"We haven't been able to locate him either."

"Those hooligans," Cygnus sighed. "Well, is it safe to assume they are probably some place together?"

"We've already got men searching any of the more romantic locations in and near the palace," Hector told him.

"Good. We need to find them. This news can't wait any longer," Cygnus said, rubbing his temples. "I have already informed Roronoa's captain and crew, but Roronoa himself especially ought to know…"

"Sire…?"

"Yes, General?"

"If I may, Sire, I thought you didn't like your future-son-in-law," Hector told him. "Why the sudden concern?"

Cygnus chuckled. "Is that the impression I give?"

Hector mouthed at him wordlessly and shrugged, one brow raised.

"Good! That's as it should be," Cygnus replied. "I can't let him get too complacent now, can I? Please do your best to find him, General. He and my daughter must be around here somewhere."

Hector pounded a fist to his chest in salute then disappeared, taking a few soldiers with him. When he'd gone, the King sighed, turning his thoughts to the previous night and a conversation he'd had with a certain World Government official.

* * *

"Ah, King Cygnus, it's been too long. Actually, I thought we'd played our last. I'm glad to hear that the rumors about your death were merely that; rumors. And you're walking too! What a miracle!"

"Oh, indeed," Cygnus replied, trying to hide his disdain as he gazed at the portly, mustachioed fellow across the table from him. "It is a pleasure to play this amusing little game with you once more, Mr. Bags. I shall thoroughly enjoy trouncing you when you land on Boardwalk next turn."

Cygnus indicated the colorful game board sitting on the table between them. In truth, few games annoyed the king more than this, but somehow it had become a tradition to play it whenever Mr. Bags stopped by. If anything, the game was an attempt to monopolize the king's time.

"As always, you put all of your trust in one set of properties, Majesty," the man said. "It is you who should be worried. You've already landed on St. James' Place and my railroad. – now if you land on any of my greens, you're finished."

"Ah, but it would seem the dice have other plans. I am to go to jail. In this case, I'd call it luck. Take your roll, Bags."

The portly man took the game dice in hand, shaking them thoughtfully. "So, I understand some congratulations are in order. The Princess is finally to be married!"

Ah, Cygnus was wondering when Bags would bring up that particular subject.

"Oh look, I get to pass go. I'll just collect $200 like it's my job," Bags went on.

"She's a Queen now, actually," Cygnus replied, taking the dice. "I understand you attended her coronation. Funny that you were there for all the violence, and yet the World Government did nothing to come to Ilium's aide."

"I'm afraid all of the snail lines were cut. I tried to get through, like it's my job, but I was as much a prisoner as anyone," Bags put in glibly. "So about the Queen's current relationship status…"

"Yes, my daughter is engaged," Cygnus confirmed. "And not to the one I told you we had pinned our hopes on."

"Lieutenant General Troy, yes," Bags commented, puffing a few bubbles out of his bubble pipe. "How is the man taking the news?"

"Not well, I'm sure. Troy du Noir is dead," Cygnus answered coldly. "Ah, how lucky I have this Get Out of Jail Free Card. Your roll."

"Dead?" it was hard to tell if Bags was genuinely surprised. He took up the dice again, shaking them diffidently. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm sure you are, especially after we discovered he was one of _your_ government's inside agents," Cygnus told him. "Troy du Noir is the so-called demon that had Ilium under siege. What a strange coincidence that he did so just after coming back from his Navy training."

The dice fell out of Bags' suddenly shaky hand, pattering across the board to land on the floor.

"Ah, clumsy me," Bags said, bending to retrieve them. "That's quite the accusation, your Majesty. But are you sure it has grounds? I have never heard…"

"Cut the theatrics, Bags. Troy himself confirmed he was working for none other than Admiral Sakasuki."

Mr. Bags sighed, shaking his head. "That's not how I heard it," the man said, moving his tiny pewter top-hat piece around the board and handing Cygnus the dice with all confidence that the game would continue.

"So you confirm that he was working for you?" Cygnus asked, not taking the proffered dice.

"He trained with the Marines, certainly," Mr. Bags said. "You know I was formerly a Rear Admiral, so I keep apprised of all the Navy gossip like it's my job. – and yes, from what I understand the Admiral took an interest in young Troy. He was a man of much potential. He was also a total loony. Why do you think they kicked him out?"

"Kicked him out?" Cygnus asked, catching the dice now as Bags dropped them into his hands. "I never heard anything about a dishonorable discharge."

"He proved to be delusional, sire. At least, so the more reliable rumors say," Mr. Bags went on. "I tried to keep tabs on him like it's my job, I being the World Government Liaison with your kingdom and all. His commanding officers reported that he did nothing but pine away for Princess Helena. His instability over her caused him to lash out at anyone who so much as spoke of coming here to challenge her."

"And you never thought to tell me about this before now?" Cygnus asked, swilling the dice as he watched Bags through a calculating gaze. He saw through Bags' lie, but he would have to be clever to catch him in it.

"I thought you realized it. We found his insanity rather obvious," Bags went on. "Ah, look. You've landed on St. James' again. Just my luck."

Cygnus handed over the play money with one brow lifted. "And what of the devil fruit power he obtained."

"Bless my soul. Troy had a devil fruit?" Bags asked, riffling through the fake cash and stashing it on his side of the board.

Cygnus bristled. It was tempting to pinch the man with a well-earned toe-grab, but he restrained himself. "How else do you think he managed all this?" he asked, gesturing out the window. They currently played in his study, which had a view of the city and all its current damages. "He didn't have one when he left here. He must have gotten it from your people!"

"Ah, look! I've landed on the prison. Looks like I'm just visiting like it's my job," Mr. Bags said, focusing on the game. "Too bad you just got out so I have no one to say hello to."

"Bags…" Cygnus growled. "Where did Troy get that devil fruit?"

"The sea is a mysterious place," Bags said with a shrug of his round shoulders. "He must have kept it a secret from his superiors. This is the first time I've heard of it at least."

Cygnus tossed the die with disdain, then cursed when he landed on one of Bags' railroads again.

"You're having no luck this game, are you? Time to start mortgaging your properties!" Bags went on with a grin. "So, anyway. I heard her highness is recently engaged, and the lucky gentleman is none other than the pirate, Roronoa Zoro."

"Strange how the world works isn't it?" Cygnus mused dolefully. "Oh, you've landed on Free Parking. Why am I not surprised?"

"Now Cygnus, don't be a poor sport," Bags grinned. "But yes, Roronoa and his captain, Monkey D. Luffy are wanted men. Surely you heard what happened in your brother-in-law's kingdom, Alabasta."

"I've read what's in the papers, yes," Cygnus replied sardonically. "However, my daughter lost a duel fair and square. I'm not sure what you propose we do about it. The wedding must take place if we are to be a kingdom of honor."

"Yes, hmm. That is a pickle," Mr. Bags said as Cygnus took the dice. "I understand the man is safe so long as he is within your borders. At least, provided you don't execute him as I thought you were wont to do with pirates…"

"The man saved my kingdom," Cygnus told him point blank. Bags landed on one of his own properties and handed over the dice. "He not only defeated my daughter in fair combat, but he was the one who protected her and subdued Troy. I'm afraid we owe the man and his crew a debt."

"One worth causing a fight over?" Bags raised a brow at him. "Ah, Marvin Gardens. That's mine too. Pay up."

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Cygnus demanded.

"Just that sometimes pride must be sacrificed for the greater good."

"Need I remind you what happened the last time your people tried to take on mine?"

"Whoa now! No one said we had to unbury _that_ hatchet," Bags insisted.

"Don't try me, Bags."

Mr. Bags threw the dice and moved again to land on one of his own spaces. That he kept playing despite the seriousness of their conversation grated on the King's nerves further.

"Look, I came here tonight like it's my job, in order to propose a deal," Bags told him, holding out the dice invitingly. "It's one I think you'll find more than fair.

"I doubt it," Cygnus grabbed the dice and tossed them harder than probably necessary, shaking the board.

"Ah, North Carolina Avenue. I told you those green properties would be your undoing. Looks like you lose," Mr. Bags said. "Hear me out, Majesty. I think you'll like what I have to say."

* * *

Zoro was glad that things had returned to normal between himself and Helena now. – at least here, working out in her gym they fell back into their old routine, he lifting weights, and she doing her balancing and gymnastics.

She still looked a little pale, but she'd managed to tame her hair into something of a braid and she looked as attractive as ever in her gym chiton. He didn't tell her as much though – he'd already made enough of a fool of himself this morning.

He even realized the flowers he'd picked for her were pathetic when he noticed that they weren't her first offering. Apparently her suitors hadn't entirely given up, despite her recent engagement, and a number of expensive get-well bouquets adorned her room. She'd taken a particularly large one from that bozo, Paris, and dumped the flowers out (through her broken window pane) to make room for Zoro's, which she placed right at her bedside.

Thinking of this actually made him smile a little, despite his embarrassment. Maybe Sanji was right about the little things in a relationship.

Still smiling, he glanced at Helena turning loops on her high bar just in time to see her lose her grip. At first he thought she'd let go on purpose, but when she fell she landed flat on her back on the mats below, looking stunned. It may not have been so much of a cause for concern, but her foot swords fell with her, nearly skewering her to the mat.

Before Zoro could reach her, she straightened up, forcing a choked laugh from her winded lungs.

"Gods, I haven't…messed up like that…in years," she heaved as the two rapiers wobbled loudly, point down in the mat beside her. Grabbing hold of one of the rapiers to still it, she levered herself to her feet.

"Helena…" Zoro started, but she wouldn't look at him. Her cheeks were bright red against her sickly pale skin.

"Well, back on the horse. Looks like I've got a lot of work to do," she said, retrieving her other sword. She tossed the blades back into the air and jumped to get hold of her low bar only to immediately lose her grip again. Swearing beneath her breath, she stumbled a few feet to land in a three-point crouch.

Zoro caught her swords for her, grabbing each by the hilt and spinning them about his hands to slow their momentum. When he looked back at Helena, she had gotten back to her feet by leaning against one of the poles holding up her high bar.

"This can't be happening," he heard her mutter under her breath.

"You've been at that one for a while now today," Zoro said, treading carefully about her wounded pride. "Maybe you should move on to another circuit. Wanna spar?"

"Sure," she said, trying to sound nonchalant. "I mean, if you're done with your reps."

Soon they were standing atop her stakes. Zoro found that after his battle with Troy, he'd really gotten the knack of balancing atop that weird part of his foot he wasn't used to. But Helena hadn't so much as gone to draw her sword before she overbalanced and fell. Fortunately she was using Peleus this time, so she wasn't in much danger, but now her confident mask broke entirely to release the anger and frustration beneath.

"DAMMIT."

Sitting upright, she threw her sword aside, slicing through and knocking over half of the stakes. The engagement ring hadn't been welded to the blade yet and went petering away across the gym with a chinking noise, but she didn't seem to notice. She grabbed her head in white-knuckled, shaking hands, clasping at her hair as she hid her enraged expression from Zoro.

"Hey," he started. He'd flipped from the stakes to avoid having them knocked out from beneath him. Sheathing his own sword, he took a few steps toward her, but she shook her head within her hands, a clear indication she didn't want him to say anything. He took the hint.

"I'm so tired of being weak," she managed to growl at last. "And don't you dare tell me to cut myself some slack after being tortured by Apollo's arrow. If I'd been stronger it never would have happened. If I had been stronger, you never would have been stuck in the position you're in now."

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?" he asked stoically, and she glared up at him.

She'd gone into commanding mode somehow, or something akin to it, and the power in her angry stare almost made him take a step back. Resisting the force of her spirit by sheer willpower, he stood his ground and managed not to twitch.

"When you return here you won't even recognize me," she snarled. "I'm going to match you pace for pace. I won't be your dead weight ever again."

A smile crept onto Zoro's face, and before he knew it he found himself laughing.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he said, still chuckling as he turned from her.

He took a few steps away and retrieved her sword. The ring hadn't flown far, so he picked that up too, then started laughing again as he slid the symbol of his engagement to her back onto the blade.

He couldn't help his amusement. Helena and he were different in a lot of ways, but at her core she was just like him. As far as finding a soul mate, he couldn't have worked things out better if he'd tried.

"You don't think I can do it?" she snarled. Though he wasn't looking at her, he could tell she had gotten back on her feet.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of what you set out to find?" he asked, turning back to her and meeting her glare. "I thought you needed a husband who could defend you when you're weak."

"That was my problem," she snapped. "Thinking I needed a husband to defend me at all."

His laughter stopped, to be replaced by wide grin on his face. "You're right."

"Then maybe I should win my hand back from you now!" she roared. Helena drew her other swords and charged at him, expression steely.

"You can't become the world's best unless you're willing to give up other responsibilities," he pointed out, defending against her blows using Peleus. He had to be careful not to lose the ring, but as she was far from her strongest right now it wasn't particularly difficult. "You can't be Queen of a prosperous Ilium _and_ the world's strongest swordsman. Unless you want to sacrifice your dream and come to sea with me, you're not going to be able to match pace with me."

"I can't abandon Ilium," she insisted, fighting him through the exhaustion that slowed her down.

"Why not? Your father's here to rule it, right?" Zoro found himself half-longing she'd accept the argument, but he wasn't surprised by her response:

"Father is not strong enough to protect it," Helena snapped. "Not like I can."

"Then I guess you see where you belong," he said. "And you know where I belong. Because of the provisos you've made, the marriage isn't going to change that, so quit your whining."

The fight stopped short when both combatants turned sharply to the sound of the gym doors slamming open.

"HERE YOU TWO ARE!" King Cygnus bellowed. "I should have realized you wouldn't have found a romantic spot. This is the FIRST place I should have looked! Just WHAT are you doing out of bed, Helena?"

Zoro and Helena exchanged glances, swords still raised to fight. Half-frozen in combat, they both looked sheepishly back at the King.

"I've been sitting on this news since last night to give you a chance to rest, Helena, but it can't wait any longer. Half the castle's in a tizzy trying to adjust, and here you two are playing with swords," the King snapped, marching up to them with arms pumping. "The wedding's been moved up. We have three days to get you married before the marines close in."

"What?" Helena asked, lowering her blades at last. "They can't arrest Zoro or any of his crew while they're here." She sheathed her swords, including Peleus, which Zoro returned to her.

"But they can as soon as they leave our waters," Cygnus replied. "I've worked things out with Bags to keep them from blocking them off completely. You need to be married in three days or the Straw Hats are stuck here."

"That's not enough time to get anything done," Helena spluttered.

"We could just elope," Zoro said with a shrug, only to get pinned with a glare from his father-in-law.

"This is a royal affair, pirate. It needs to be done with the proper pomp and circumstance," Cygnus growled. "But then, I guess I should expect the _Hurricane Lover_ to want to rush to the honeymoon."

"Hurricane Lover?" Helena asked, eyebrow raised at Zoro. He winced at her apologetically though she had a bemused grin on her face. The grin faded as even the flush of exercise drained from her features. Her eyes rolled back and he had to catch her as she fainted.

"You!" Cygnus turned to him, cheeks blustering as his rage mounted. He was so upset that for a moment he couldn't form another word. At last he went on: "How dare you let her come and exercise like this after she's been placed on strict bedrest? HONK!"

The "Honk" had of course been followed by an attempted toe-pinch, but Zoro had seen it coming and dodged. Throwing Helena over one shoulder, he fled from his angry father-in-law as the man chased him about the gym, toes snapping ruthlessly at Zoro's hindquarters.

"I'll draw blood this time, you see that I don't!" the king insisted. "You'll never sit comfortably again!"

Teeth gritting at the prospect, Zoro made doubly sure to stay out of reach. After all, marriage was the hardest challenge he'd ever taken on. He needed to face it in three days now, and he'd rather do so with his butt intact.

* * *

Helena paid for her stubborn attempt to work out with more sleep. Lots more sleep. She awoke when the sun had long since set, groggy and confused. How long had she been out? A day? More? Had the wedding plans all been made without her?

A glance at her nightstand helped ease her worries some. The dandelions were still there, and though closed for the night, still alive and unwilted, so it couldn't have been more than a day.

A pinging sound helped clear her head more as she realized that the same sound a few seconds ago had been what had awoken her in the first place. A certain someone was throwing rocks at her window again.

She was surprised that Zoro would make a second attempt after what had happened to her window the night before. The poor man really wasn't a romantic at all, for all he was trying. His actions in the gym that morning had proven that further: he hadn't coddled her when she'd fallen, hadn't tried to check her determination with concern for her well-being. When she'd finally said what was frustrating her, he'd bluntly stated their situation with little regard for her feelings.

It was precisely what she'd been looking for in her partner in life. But then, why did she suddenly feel miserable?

Putting on a dressing gown, she thought she'd at least amuse herself by hearing what Zoro might have to say. He may not love her, but he was putting his pride on the line in an attempt to make her happy, she could tell. The least she could do was humor him.

Before she could open her balcony window, the pinging of pebble on glass had ceased, to be replaced by the sound of swords being drawn. What on earth? Rushing outside as fast as her still weakened legs would carry her, she was just in time to see Zoro, swords drawn, being rushed by Paris, Menelaus, Achilles, Agamemnon and a horde of other suitors who'd been hiding throughout the garden.

The idiots were completely outmatched; she knew even before the first stroke fell. Leaning against the balcony railing, she rested her chin in the palm of one hand with a contented grin on her face as she watched her fiancé work his way through the sneak attack with practiced grace.

Even though the cowards might have deserved to bleed a little for so dishonorable an attack, Zoro used the back of his blades to avoid doing any real damage. By the time he was finished, they all lay in stacks around him, groaning.

Achilles was the first to get up. Kneeling before Zoro with tears streaming down his chiseled face, the Mycenaean swordsman acted as spokesman for the rest:

"We're sorry, Zoro-Senpai," he sobbed. "We know your superiority, but we couldn't let the beautiful Helena go without at least one more attempt to win her back."

The other swordsmen were all sobbing emotional wrecks as they bowed before their future king. Zoro smirked and sheathed his blades.

"Promise us you'll treat her well," Paris said through his own tears. "That you'll be loyal to her, even though you've been a rapscallion in the past."

"That you'll leave your reputation as Hurricane Lover behind you," Menelaus rumbled.

Zoro's easy expression contorted into one of confused discomfort. "I can definitely say that reputation ends here in Ilium," he said, eyebrow twitching.

Helena chuckled to herself. However the Hurricane Lover rumor had started, she knew it to be just that, a rumor. The man had brought her a bouquet of weeds for Zeus' sake. Not counting the Altar of Dido, he hadn't even kissed her since the ball, when he thought he could kiss and run.

Realizing this and thinking of what Paris had said about loyalty brought that sudden misery back to her again. Zoro didn't need to be loyal to her. She was glad he hadn't promised anything of the sort just now.

Turning to go back inside, she didn't notice him finally notice her on the balcony. In any case he didn't call out to her. Even if he had, she wouldn't have stopped. He could really stop pretending, for both their sakes. Respect was all she had expected from the beginning, and it was all she would allow him to give her from there on out.


	53. Chapter 53 - Zoro IS a Romantic?

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Really guys? No reviews last week? :'( *Saddest Face* - There's only one more chapter after this one, and I'm not posting it if people don't respond. Neener neener. :P thppppppt (I'm also due in two weeks, so if I don't post it sooner it will be posted much later. Just sayin')

* * *

Ch. 53 – Zoro IS a Romantic?

Knowing the time crunch they were now all on, Chopper examined Queen Helena again and determined that while the exercise had worn her out, she was well on the road to a full recovery. He approved 20 minutes of exercise a day, under his supervision, until the day of the wedding, and took her off of bedrest.

He allowed Zoro to accompany her to the gym, where they worked almost exclusively on an original kata together. It was Helena's suggestion – acknowledging how much Zoro disliked dancing, she put forth the idea that they could do a kata together in place of a first dance. He failed to tell her that he really wouldn't have minded dancing with her on their wedding day, but the idea of a katana/rapier form was too tantalizing to pass up.

Wedding plans were made and executed far more quickly than Zoro had time to keep up with. He mostly just did what he was told. In the midst of it all, he did his best to get through to Helena, but no matter what Sanji, his self-appointed love-guru, advised him, everything seemed to backfire. Helena handled it all with good humor, but seemed cold and distant at times. She never came to her window again in the garden for instance. Soon he gave up on romantic overtures entirely. She didn't seem to want them anyway.

Helena was better at doing the "little things" Sanji had mentioned. Like the kata idea, or the way she'd made a big deal about a bouquet of piddling weeds, she seemed to have no trouble anticipating Zoro's needs and putting them first. She'd even insisted on taking him shopping, having noticed he didn't have much by way of clothes. He thought he'd regret it – she was a pretty conservative dresser, all starch and straight lines. Did she even own a regular T-shirt? – but to his surprise, she helped him find stuff he liked, like a blue tank top and goggles.

They had a near fiasco when he got measured for his wedding clothes that same day. The short, scrawny tailor had made the mistake of trying to get Zoro's neck measurement without explaining what he was doing. Thinking the bespectacled man was out to strangle him, Zoro went for a sword and Helena had to leap to the poor tailor's rescue.

"He doesn't need a neck measurement anyway," Helena said. "I called you ahead about our special order, remember?"

The tailor nodded, still clutching his chest after the near death experience. "Ah-h-h, y-yes. Your g-groom is not going to be wearing a tuxedo."

"I'm not?" Zoro asked. "Please don't tell me you're putting me in a dress…er…toga again."

Helena just smiled mysteriously at him. "Trust me, you'll like it. Do you think you'll have it ready in time?" She addressed the last question to the tailor.

"A-anything for y-you, your M-Majesty."

Helena smiled at him, thanked him, and they were soon on their way. Zoro tried to wheedle more information out of her, but aside from scolding him about scaring the poor man half to death, she kept her lips sealed about wedding clothes after that.

It was during said shopping trip he realized more than ever that he'd messed something up, but couldn't figure out what it was. While they'd walked, she'd held his arm, which seemed pretty natural. But thinking about what Sanji had said, Zoro had tried to hold her hand and she deliberately pulled away.

It seemed unfair that Helena seemed determined to please him, but wouldn't let him do anything for her. The biggest surprise came the afternoon before the wedding. She'd called all of the Straw Hats together, asking that they meet her in the throne room.

"Zoro," she said when they'd arrived. "I'm sorry we weren't able to have your old master attend. Even passing through the calm belt, we wouldn't have been able to bring him here in time."

"I knew it was a long shot, even without the time crunch," he said with a shrug.

"In any case, I did invite someone I think you'll be happy to see. I wasn't sure she'd make it in time, but she's just arrived."

Helena gestured toward a cloaked figure behind her. The woman threw off her hood, revealing a cascade of turquoise hair and an enormous grin.

"VIVI!" Luffy cried as he and the majority of the crew rushed to embrace the Alabastan Princess, (and Karoo, who came out from hiding behind the throne.)

Vivi worked her way through them, all smiles and laughter and tears, and eventually managed to reach Zoro, who was staring at her in shock.

"Congratulations, Mr. Bushido," she said, clasping one of his hands warmly in both of her own. "I should have warned you about my crazy cousin. Then again, you might have wanted to challenge her anyway if I had!"

"How…?" he asked as Vivi smiled. "Don't you have a Kingdom to fix?"

"Helena-Chan has asked me to be her Maid of Honor," Vivi replied. "Father can handle things for a few days. I couldn't pass up such an honor, or such an opportunity."

"I'm more impressed that you got here so quickly," Zoro said.

"Where there's a will there's a way," she chuckled, but the laughter faded from her face as she noticed one of the crew hanging back. "Miss All-Sunday?"

Robin didn't seem to know how to react any more than Vivi did. The two women stared at one another, backs stiff and posture defensive.

"Is something wrong?" Helena asked.

"She was a high-ranking member of Baroque Works," Vivi informed her quietly. She opened her mouth to explain what Baroque Works was, but Helena cut her off.

"As I heard it, so were you," she said, glancing at Zoro for confirmation.

"That's right," Vivi agreed. "I suppose you could say that in that regard we're equal, Miss All-Sunday. Igaram mentioned he thought he'd seen you with the others. Have you really joined with Luffy's crew?"

"Yup," Luffy responded staunchly, folding his arms across his chest.

Vivi glanced back at him. By the time she looked again at Robin, her expression of alarm had softened into a smirk.

"I don't trust you at all," she told Robin point blank. "But…"

"I understand," Robin answered with a nod. "Please, don't allow me to ruin the festivities." She turned to walk away, but Vivi stopped her.

"You didn't let me finish," she said. "I don't trust you at all, but I trust Luffy-San absolutely. If he has allowed you to become part of the crew, then it is not for me to question it."

"This woman helped save my life, Vivi-Chan," Helena put in quietly.

"All the more reason to respect that you are here," Vivi said to Robin, who turned around again wearing an uncharacteristic expression of mild surprise. "Helena said she had two bridesmaids among the Straw Hats. I see now that she meant you as well as Nami. Come, we have plans to discuss."

Taking Robin and Nami each by the arm, Vivi led them out of the room without further hesitation. Not to be separated so soon after being reunited, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper dashed after them.

"Robin-San hurt her in a big way, didn't she?" Helena asked Zoro quietly as the room cleared.

Zoro nodded. "I'm honestly impressed Vivi could forgive her that quickly. I still haven't."

"Well, you were right about her," Helena said, nodding approvingly. "Vivi is strong."

"Yeah," he replied sincerely. "Guess it runs in the family."

Helena seemed to balk at the compliment, the same way she had reacted to his taking her hand. Her expression faltered and she looked away. He decided not to let it bother him. He was being genuine– it was her problem if she didn't believe him.

Leaving her to deal with her issues, he rushed off to join the crew. After all, he was as excited to see Vivi again as the rest of them. He glanced back at Helena as he turned the corner and noticed he had managed to coax a small smile out of her.

Well, at least it was something.

* * *

"Helena, we need to hurry. Sanji could show up any second, and you need to be fully kidnappable."

Helena forced a laugh. Her heart had sunk with the sun as reality set in that the wedding really was taking place tomorrow. She didn't want to let on as much though. The best way to hide her feelings was to keep talking, so she forced conversation:

"Ann, has anyone ever pointed out how ridiculous this tradition is?"

"In Alabasta the bride just has a bachelorette party the evening before the wedding," Vivi put in with a shrug. "This sounds like it's a lot more fun."

"And a lot more fuss," Helena sighed. It would have been nice to spend tonight alone, not surrounded by people who would insist on congratulating her.

"Quit your whining and let us help you get ready," Andromache insisted, sitting her down at the vanity.

Part of the kidnapping tradition included the mother-of-the-bride and the maid of honor, who were to help the bride prepare to be carried off. Andromache, standing in for Helena's mother, was also a part of her honor guard and had her enormous sword strapped to her back in preparation for the coming siege.

Helena had already donned the traditional garb, which was a simple white chiton secured about the waist by a golden chord. Andromache set about braiding her hair in a traditional set of rows (supposedly to keep demons from nesting in her hair). She would eventually twist them into a bun on top of her head before pinning her laurel crown into place.

Vivi had taken charge of her makeup. She finished long before Andromache, who quickly waved away any offer to help with the hair.

"May I see the wedding dress?" Vivi asked, now with nothing left to do.

"Sure, it's in the closet," Helena said miserably. Something must have crept into her tone, because Andromache and Vivi exchanged a glance, even when Helena forced a smile.

Vivi threw open the large walk-in closet and gasped. There stood the dress in full display on a manikin. Only it wasn't a dress exactly. It didn't follow the now world-wide expectation of a white bridal gown, or even the Iliad tradition of a flame-colored chiton and veil. It was…

"A kimono," Vivi sighed contentedly, gently fingering the red silk masterpiece. A true representation of the wealth of Ilium, it had diamonds and pearls sewn into its golden brocade, making it sparkle in the dim lamplight. "Helena, he's going to love it."

"I figured I'd combine the traditions of our island and his. For part of the ceremony, the brides where he's from wear red too, so I thought…" Helena started, her heart catching in her throat and making her voice crack. Why her emotions were getting out of control now of all times she couldn't say. Fighting to maintain her composure, she again made to keep talking to hide how she really felt. "I've been in touch with Zoro's master. He told me a few things I could do to make this all better for him. I mean…he never wanted this, so…."

Her voice cracked even worse this time, and she could see in the mirror that it had started to show on her face. Swearing under her breath, she hid her face in her hands.

Vivi and Andromache exchanged another look.

"It is hard, having to watch them sail away," Vivi attempted empathetically. "I could hardly stand it, and I wasn't getting married to one of them."

"It's not that," Helena insisted, voice almost a croak as tears threatened to choke her. "Perhaps in part, but…"

Andromache's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "You're actually in love with him," she observed. "Oh, Helena…"

"How is that a problem?" Vivi asked.

"Because I never expected to be," Helena said, revealing her face at last. "Because this fight for my hand was never supposed to be about _my_ hand. I am not the prize here, my kingdom is. You're royalty too, Vivi, you should understand that as well as anyone. We don't have the luxury of marrying for love."

Vivi nodded, but her expression remained perplexed. "But if you've found it, so much the better, right?"

"But I haven't found it," Helena insisted, and the tears finally began to fall, which made Helena swear and hide her face again. "All I wanted was a man I could respect and who would respect me. But now that I love him, I want more than that. I want him to love me."

"And you think he doesn't…?" a male voice asked.

Helena, Andromache and Vivi all turned to see Sanji leaning nonchalantly against Helena's bookcase.

"How'd you get in?" Andromache snapped, moving to draw her sword. "Hector was right outside the door! HECTOR! GET YOUR WOODEN BUTT IN HERE!"

Helena didn't know how long Sanji had been there, but figured it was safe to assume he'd snuck in through the secret passage behind her bookcase. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. It was one thing to cry in front of women, another entirely to let a man see her weakness. Anyway, Andromache and Vivi were family; Sanji was not.

Hector came bursting through the door, his arms already half in branch form.

"He didn't climb through the balcony did he?! I've got soldiers stationed down there!"

"Hey, this little game can wait," Sanji said, remaining where he was despite Andromache's and Hector's threats. "The Queen's got something she's got to get off her chest."

Andromache let go of the hilt of her sword and Hector's arms returned to normal. They glanced at each other then looked intently at Helena, who had turned to face Sanji where she sat in her chair.

"So we're clear," Sanji went on. "You think Zoro'd go to death and back for just anyone? I mean, he put everything on the line for you!"

"As he'd do for any of you," Helena replied in as calm a voice as she could manage.

"But that's not the only thing I mean," Sanji insisted. "Zoro wouldn't make an idiot of himself for any old girl."

Helena glanced at the now wilting dandelions at her bedside. She sighed. "He is trying to make me feel better about the whole situation. It's kind of him, but it's also pity. I don't need his sympathy. He's the one having his wings clipped here."

"Wings clipped?" Sanji asked. "I'd say you've been pretty good about keeping him free of a cage."

"But he still has to come back here, doesn't he?" Helena insisted. "If I could release him from that I would, but neither of us can break our word so we're stuck. That's why I…" her lip quivered but she stilled it with the force of her will, sticking her chin up with the pride of her station. "That's why I don't expect him to stay loyal to me. He'll meet someone else during his adventures, I'm sure of it, and I couldn't deny him happiness. I love him too much for that."

"Woah, woah, don't you ever let him hear you say that," Sanji cried, straightening up. "Just what kind of man do you think he is? He takes his word seriously!"

"Yes, I know," Helena murmured, her heart sinking. "That's part of the problem, isn't it?"

Sanji let out a low whistle. "Phew, you're one tough nut to crack, you know that? Guys, help me out here. Am I the only one who thinks she's failing to see what's right in front of her face?"

"Well," Hector started uncomfortably. "He did kiss you, at the ball."

"Everyone saw that, did they?" Helena asked.

"Mm, yeah, pretty sure everyone saw," Andromache put in, rolling her eyes.

"I may have even heard about it," Vivi said with an awkward chuckle, twiddling her thumbs.

"You know, I thought it meant something too," Helena replied with a soft smile. She rested her head on her palm, drumming the fingers of her other hand on the vanity counter. The smile quickly disappeared, and her drumming fingers became a fist. "But despite what we said to each other then, or _almost_ said to each other then, he changed his mind."

"What makes you so sure?" Sanji demanded.

"Because he told me," Helena replied with dignity, straightening up on her stool as though she sat on her throne.

"He told you?" Sanji said incredulously. "Are you sure you heard him right?"

"Allow me to put it into context for you," Helena smirked sadly. "– on the edge of the River Styx, when he knew me to be dead, when we had no hope of my returning, he said, 'I never said I was in love with you.'"

"He said that?"

"He couldn't even pretend for me in that moment, at the end of it all." Helena shook her head slowly, an almost fond smile curling her lip though this quickly faded. "Which is alright, I suppose; it's the truth, after all. He is a kind person, but as you've said, he's a man of his word, so I must take him at that; his word."

A woebegone expression crossed Sanji's curly brow as he looked heavenward in disgust. "That idiot," he muttered. Taking a few steps toward her, hands open and imploring, he came to kneel at her feet.

"I'll have you know, he's told me differently," he said, looking up into her eyes.

She wanted to believe him, but she also knew Sanji's penchant for romanticism. Meeting his gaze with a steely one of her own, she didn't answer.

"You're going to have to hear it straight from the horse's mouth before you believe it, eh?" he asked, taking one of her hands in both of his own. "I guess that can be arranged. Yoink!"

Using the hand he already held, he suddenly pulled Helena toward him and lifted her in a cradle. Andromache and Hector gave a start and went for their weapons, but by then he'd kicked open the window and leapt over the balcony railing with Helena in tow.

He landed in a crouch in the midst of the soldiers stationed in Helena's garden, Hector's branches smashing down around him.

"Ha! That was easier than I thought it was going to be," the cook laughed. "Alright, guys, lend me a hand here!"

Helena didn't put up the struggle she knew she should have. She was too amused to see the rest of the Straw Hats (Zoro aside) pop out of hiding.

"Isn't this cheating?" she asked.

"No one said I couldn't bring back up," Sanji pointed out with a mischievous smirk. "Anyway, we're pirates! Who said we always had to play by the rules?"

The crew leapt to Sanji's aid. Just before Usopp set off a smokescreen, Helena noticed that even Vivi had joined in the fray. With a cheeky grin, the Princess used her peacock slasher to tie Andromache's hands behind her back and yank her back into Helena's room before she could ride Hector's branches down into the garden.

Leaving the rest of the crew to deal with Hector and his men, Sanji soon had Helena safely outside the walls of her garden and into the street.

"Your chariot awaits, milady," he said, indicating a literal chariot. Taxy stood inside it with the reins of Cabby, his yellow and black dappled horse, in hand. He waved cheerfully at Helena, his impish grin a clear indication that he was delighted to have been recruited in the traditional kidnapping.

"Not so fast," Helena said, easily breaking free of Sanji's grasp. She spun away from him, the braids of her half-finished up-do whipping out around her as she settled into a kicking stance. "I'm not about to go quietly, pirate."

"You're so beautiful when you're fearsome, Helena-Chan," Sanji noodled, then went on more sedately. "Wait, I got you outside of the palace. Doesn't that make you officially good and kidnapped?"

"Technically I can put up a fight until my home is out of sight," Helena informed him. "But since I can see the palace from almost anywhere within the walls, I'll give you a sporting chance. Let's just say it's until you can get me into the chariot."

"Fair enough," Sanji said, launching at her.

Helena knew he wouldn't be able to kick her, so to make it fair, she didn't draw her swords. The point was to put up a struggle, not hurt anyone. He didn't go for an attack anyway – he made to grab her, but she easily dodged around him. –then over him. –then around him again.

"You're enjoying this far too much," Helena snickered. The cook had started giggling like a fool as he dove for her.

"Hey, I like this tradition," Sanji said, holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers in anticipation of nabbing her. "It's not everywhere that the best man gets to flirt with the bride."

Helena snorted. Trust _him_ to see it that way. "You do remember that you only get to take me on a date afterward, right? One that Zoro pays for," she felt the need to clarify, just in case he had anything else in mind. "And afterward _Zoro_ walks me home. That's it. This doesn't take the place of the wedding ceremony anymore."

"But then, I could just charm you away from him, couldn't I?" Sanji flirted, then placed a hand tragically to his forehead. "What are oaths and vows in the face of love?"

She furrowed her brow disapprovingly, dodging another attempt to grab her and kicking him the backside as he passed, partially in punishment for the flippant comment.

He toppled the ground, but quickly flipped around. "Hey, I was just kidding! I already told you, there's a bro code, remember?"

Vaulting toward the wall of her garden, she got about half way up before Sanji recovered. He released a single, powerful kick at the foundation. The wall rocked as cracks radiated from his flexed foot and she fell back into his waiting arms.

She worked herself free as he leapt toward the chariot. Airborne, she made to kick him in the small of his back, but he pivoted on his heel and blocked the kick with one of his shins. The power of their combined kicks sent Helena flying, and forced Sanji into a backward skid.

Before she could land, he dashed underneath her, so she let loose a flurry of kicks. He smirked at her like he'd expected it. Again blocking her easily with his battle-hardened shins, he didn't hit her, but used her own momentum to push her higher into the air.

"Taxy, let go of the reins!" he called, dashing toward him. The little man had watched their struggle in complete fascination, but he did as asked just in time for Sanji to kick through the yoke attaching the chariot to Cabby, and then kick the front of the chariot.

Leaving Cabby to balk and whinny in shock, the chariot flew backward with Taxy holding on for dear life. Sanji had timed it perfectly. Helena had no time to change course, and landed neatly inside the chariot, laughing as she braced Taxy for the remainder of the skid.

"Well," she said, grinning at the pirate cook. "I suppose I'll have to let you treat me to a drink or two. Where are we headed, Sanji-San?"

"Whereveryou'regoing, it'snotinMYchariot," Taxy grumped, indicating the now broken yoke. Helena winced and quickly handed him money for repairs.

"On foot then, milady?" Sanji asked, offering her his arm.

"On foot it is," Helena replied, taking it.

Sanji didn't actually make her walk for long. They soon managed to wave down another chariot cab, which was more than delighted to give them a lift. It wasn't long before Helena recognized where they were going.

"Are you taking me to Homer's?" Helena asked.

"You guessed it," Sanji replied with a smirk. "Zoro mentioned that it's your favorite. I figured we'd make it easier on the poor guy."

Helena's smile faltered.

"What?" Sanji asked. "Too many memories there? We can go somewhere else…"

"No, it's not that," Helena shook her head. "I just didn't think he knew my favorite restaurant."

"See, you're not the only one taking notes," Sanji insisted. "That Kimono is stunning, by the way. I'm not sure that stupid Marimo deserves to see you in it."

"You weren't supposed to see the dress!" Helena chuckled, nudging him in the ribs.

"Hey, I'm just a groomsman, not the groom. Anyway, I won't ruin your surprise," Sanji insisted. "Ah, here we are!"

They tipped the cabby and Helena allowed Sanji to walk her to the door. "The rest of the wedding party should join us here soon," he said, opening the door for her.

Helena stepped through only to pause, eyes wide.

"Is something wrong…?" Sanji started, but then he realized what had caught her attention. "YOU!"

The "you" to which he referred was none other than Roronoa Zoro, who sat contentedly sipping a beer at the bar. He looked calmly up at them from his tankard as the door swung shut behind them.

"Oh, hi guys," Zoro said casually as though greeting them in the middle of the street.

"How didju…?! –When didju…?! –Why're you…?!" Sanji blustered as Helena burst out laughing.

"You should have chosen a less obvious pub, Sanji-San," she pointed out.

"Huh?" Zoro asked. "No, I thought I'd stop for a pint before I went searching for you." He put down his drink as the realization suddenly hit him: "Wait, so does this mean I've already found you?"

"NO!" Sanji insisted, scooping Helena into his arms and kicking open the door.

Zoro leapt to his feet, and soon a chase through the streets of Mycenae began in earnest. Groom chased groomsman, groomsman carried bride, and the bride laughed all the way.

* * *

The night was still young by the time everyone returned to Homer's. It passed in laughter, dancing, good food, and plentiful spirits. The rest of the crew had everyone practically swinging from the chandeliers (so to speak. The pub didn't exactly have chandeliers).

Helena had soon joined her old friends in a dance or two. She hadn't invited Zoro to be her partner, choosing instead to dance with her father, who had two left feet next to her.

Zoro leaned back against the bar and watched. It made her happy to dance, what did it matter if she didn't want him to join her? Soon he became aware of the presence of his best man, who leaned against the bar beside him, smoking a cigarette.

"You're a total idiot, you know that?"

"Are you really trying to start a bar brawl on the night before my wedding?" Zoro asked, taking a swig from the tankard beside him.

"No, I'm trying to cure the incurable," Sanji said, his temper rising. "You're more romantically impaired than I thought."

"Hey, I've tried everything that you've told me to do," Zoro said calmly. "It's not my fault you give crappy advice."

"That's because even my simplest advice was a whole step ahead of where you are, nimrod!" Sanji spat. "How are the little things, or the big things, or ANY of the things you do supposed to matter if you've already told her outright you don't love her?"

"Huh?" Zoro's confident expression faltered.

"'I never said I was in love with you'?!" Sanji quoted, deepening his voice in a sardonic impersonation of Zoro. "Ring any bells, Moss-for-Brains? Did you actually say that to her?"

"Oh, that," Zoro replied, genuinely dumbfounded. "Yeah, I did. But I also didn't say that I _wasn't_ , so…"

Sanji sighed, his anger deflating like a hot air balloon running low on fire. "Fine, I get it. She's not your problem after tomorrow, so what does it matter if you let her go on thinking that? But if you want _my_ advice…"

"Nah, I don't need your useless advice anymore, Curly Brows," Zoro said decisively. "I think I can work this one out on my own, thanks." He promptly grabbed his tankard and set about draining it.

"So what, are you just going to sit here and drink and stew about it all night?" Sanji muttered, watching Zoro's bobbing Adam's apple as he gulped the liquor down.

"Nope," Zoro replied, wiping the foam off of his face and roughly placing the now-empty tankard onto the bar.

As Sanji looked on in astonishment, Zoro marched straight toward Helena where she danced. He didn't wait for the set to end or waste words asking her father for permission to cut in. He simply grabbed her by the wrist, pulled her to him, and kissed her then and there.

There wasn't anything reserved about it, either. It was the type of kiss that had her bending backwards with the sheer force of it, as he both supported her in the crook of his elbow and kept her trapped against him, just in case she tried to push him away. Within seconds the dance fell apart around them completely and the entire pub had burst into cheers and applause.

"Luffy, what's Zoro doing?" Chopper asked just before Vivi covered his eyes, giggling.

"I think he's eating her," Luffy replied in confusion. Nami promptly knocked him over the head.

Usopp whistled. "That's right, Zoro! Way to use all the moves _I_ taught you!"

"What's that, Long-Nose?!" Sanji demanded, cocking a leg as Usopp drew his slingshot to defend himself. " _I'm_ the Love Guru here!"

Two of Robin's hands appeared. Grabbing Sanji and Usopp by the back of their belts, she pulled them backwards and out of the way so that she could get a better view.

Zoro held Helena there until the initial shock and resistance left her, and she finally relaxed and kissed him back. – not that she had much choice. When Zoro finally did release her, she had to stumble to find her feet.

She stared at him in a dumbfounded stupor, completely at a loss for words. He was having a hard time believing what he'd just done himself! But though his face had gone redder than it ever had in his life, he refused to back down from what he'd started.

Now sure that he completely had her attention, he grabbed her by the hand and started toward the door of the pub.

"Zoro, what—?" she managed to say at last, stumbling after him.

Little gestures, big gestures, proposals, demons, gods, prophecies. Zoro was sick of having to puzzle through it all. It was time to set the record straight, and he was going to do it in the most direct way he knew how. Maybe actions were supposed to speak louder than words, but not in this case.

"We need to talk," he told her simply.

* * *

"Zoro, where are you taking me?" Helena demanded as he dragged her through the streets of Mycenae.

He didn't answer, just kept plowing forward with his hand clamped around hers. She was strong, but he was stronger, and his determination kept her tripping after him.

"Zoro!" Helena attempted, glaring at what she could see of his face. His clenched jaw formed a hard line in the light of the streetlamps.

Finally they broke the line of houses and their feet kicked up sand as they plowed onto an empty stretch of beach. Here Zoro paused.

"I guess this'll work," he muttered to himself.

The crescent moon reflected off of the glittering ocean, gleaming off of the sails of distant, nighttime fishing boats. Hushed waves flowed gently against the shoals. Away from the lights of the city, stars positively covered the sky in glittering splendor.

Deserted, quiet, beautiful; it was a distinctly romantic setting. Helena's temper finally got the best of her at the sight of it:

"Zoro, STOP IT!" she growled, tearing her hand from his and putting a yard or two of distance between them.

"Stop what?" he asked, his back to her. "I'm just looking for a quiet place for us to talk."

"No, you're not," she seethed. "Not after a kiss like that. You're looking for a place to keep up this charade, and quite frankly, I'm done with it."

"Charade?" he asked, turning toward her with furrowed brow. He sounded genuinely confused, which infuriated her further because it didn't compute with what she was convinced he felt.

"Yes, charade," she insisted. "You're toying with my heart, and I can't handle it anymore. You know how I feel about you, and your pretending to feel the same is only making things harder for me. Please, just stop for both of our sakes."

"I'm not toying with you," he told her plainly, taking a step toward her. "Helena, I…"

"Stop!" she insisted again, eyes stinging with the threat of angry tears. "I know Sanji put you up to this. You already told me the truth of how you feel before; you don't need to keep doing this."

"That idiot cook didn't put me up to anything," Zoro insisted with a crooked smile, taking another step toward her. "Helena…"

She hated that she liked the way her name sounded when he said it. She hated the false sincerity in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Helena…"

"Stay away from me!"

She shoved him as he tried to close the final gap between them. Though he rocked backward a step, he didn't lose his footing. Refusing to back down, he took her gently by the shoulders and spoke before she could shake herself free:

"Helena, I love you," he said, trying to get her to meet his gaze.

She paused in her struggles, staring hard over her own shoulder and away from him. He was lying. He had to be lying…

"Is there anything more I can do to prove it to you?" he asked.

She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut to try and reign in her emotions.

"I'm not good at this," he said with a quiet sort of desperation, "I've tried to show you how I feel in every way I can think of. I realize that I am not the best with words either, but you know me well enough by now to know that I mean what I say, right? …Helena?"

He'd said her name again because she had started to shake. She had started to shake because she knew he was right. She'd convinced herself he was pretending because he had never said it, but now that he _had_ said it, she knew deep down he wasn't the type to manipulate through words.

The dam within her finally broke, and the emotional flood to follow came out in an ugly mess. She cried so uncontrollably that when she spoke she sounded like an hysterical child, taking a sobbing gasp between each syllable:

"But…you…said…you…did…n't…love…me…I…don't…un…der…stand…"

As she tried to wipe her tears away with trembling fists, his arms encircled her with a tenderness she never would have expected from him. Shaking violently, she hid her face in his shoulder.

"That didn't come out right back then," he told her. She made a fist and pounded it against his chest a few times before grabbing a trembling fistful of his shirt, unsure how to channel the mix of emotions flooding her. He half-chuckled, one hand closing over her shaking fist, but when he spoke again his tone was sincere. "I'm sorry, ok? I told you, I'm not good with this kind of thing."

"I'll…say," she heaved.

He laughed, apparently relieved to hear her sense of humor return. Though the sobs didn't stop right away, she relaxed her fist, allowing him to clasp her hand where it rested over his heart.

For a while neither said anything as her tears slowed and eventually stopped. Before she knew it, and without knowing who had started it, she found herself kissing him.

"Does this mean you still love me too?" Zoro asked, pulling away just enough to tease her. "Just checking."

"What do you think?" she asked coyly, still sniffling a bit and wiping tears from her face. She wrapped her long arms around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him the way he had been trying to kiss her all along. It was a long time before they stopped.

* * *

Zoro was last to arrive back at the crew's shared room in the palace. Even the sight of Sanji waiting up for him in the hallway wasn't enough to put a damper on his good mood.

"Sooo," Sanji asked. "How'd it go?"

"We worked things out," Zoro said simply with a shrug.

"Yeah?"

"Remember how I didn't say that I _don't_ love her?" Zoro went on. "Well, she gets that now."

"Oh?" Sanji prodded. "Where'd you guys go?"

"We walked on the beach," Zoro yawned, stretching sleepily. He made to enter their room.

"And?" Sanji prodded, giggling and nudging him with his elbow. He was blocking the hallway so Zoro couldn't get past him.

"And talked," Zoro went on tetchily, trying to sidestep him so he could reach their door.

"Walked and talked. That's it?" Sanji intoned incredulously.

"What else did you think we were doing?" Zoro asked, one brow raised.

Sanji sighed. "Yeesh, you really ARE hopeless, Marimo. And so old fashioned. It looks like someone needs to give you the talk before your actual wedding night."

"No thanks," Zoro replied, pushing Sanji aside at last.

"You'll regret not knowing," Sanji insisted.

"I'm the Hurricane Lover, aren't I?" Zoro shot slyly back at him, his hand on the doorknob. "Don't worry, Love Cook. I think we'll be just fine."

In truth, he didn't have any concerns about the wedding night because he'd already determined that a honeymoon so far as he understood it wouldn't be happening. The last thing Helena needed was to be left with a child. – he hadn't yet had a chance to discuss it with her, but he was relatively certain she would agree.

Lying in his bed that night, Zoro didn't fall asleep right away. He hadn't been entirely honest with Sanji – it had been more than a walk and talk. Not that he and Helena had been up to anything Sanji had insinuated, but there were certain details the love-starved Cook just didn't need to know about. Holding her hand, kissing her. –Some things were too sacred to share. Things like the way it had felt to hold Helena as she cried her frustration out. He hadn't known what to do when she'd finally dissolved into tears, but he had a feeling he'd handled things all right.

Staring at the crescent moon outside his window, he thought for a moment of how it felt to finally reach a point of solidarity with the woman he loved. –how it felt to allow himself to be in love at all. Naturally he couldn't help a certain sense of euphoria, but it was starting to worry him. As nice as it was to have his head in the clouds for a little while, he had to come back down or he might lose sight of his dream.

He closed his eyes and smiled. Well, the nice thing about it all was Helena was solidly in his court. She wouldn't let him drift from his dream, even if he wanted to, right?


	54. Chapter 54 - Wedding Day

**IMPORTANT** : Enough people requested the beach conversation that I actually wrote it out and have inserted it into Ch. 53. If you're not a fan of romantic fluff, don't worry about going back to read it. However, I realized after reading the reviews that I kind of gypped you guys by building up to it and not actually writing it out. Consider this my thanks for all the reviews last time (sorry about the guilt trip...) Ctrl+F "Zoro, where are you taking me" if you want to jump right to the scene.

Speaking of romantic fluff...that's kind of all this chapter is. Sorry? - I know I said this would be the last chapter, but it was starting to get really long, so I divided this chapter into two, where there was an obvious break in tone. That's why I'm updating a bit early too. I'd really rather have all of this up before I go into labor.

Don't worry. If the baby comes, the next chapter is already pretty much written, so you won't have to wait for the end of the story. Pretty sure even after childbirth I can handle hitting "update." ...Pretty sure.

* * *

Ch. 54 – Wedding Day

"Do you, Zoro, take this Sword Princess to be your awfully wedded wife, to fight and to eat together, to share sake and meat together, from this day forward, until on Death do you fart, r-amen?"

Why Helena had thought it would be a good idea to have the captain marry them was anyone's guess. Regardless, Zoro was 99% sure Helena hadn't advised he be the one to write the actual marriage vows. It was nice to have the ceremony aboard the _Going Merry_ and all, but this was a bit much.

Speaking of the _Merry_ , Usopp had done a pretty good job sprucing her up, presumably with help from the palace staff. Fragrant garlands of roses and fruit blossoms graced the decks, pennants waved in the air, ribbons fluttered from the boughs of Nami's tangerine trees. Someone had even stuck a garland around the horns of the ram figurehead.

Beneath its usual jolly roger, the mast flew a white flag bearing a blue diamond encircled by a green and purple laurel wreath, the ensign of Ilium. It was an odd juxtaposition of symbols, but no odder than seeing Luffy dressed as an Iliad priest. Decked out in a toga that was too long for him with a garland of roses circling his straw hat, and wearing an unnecessary pair of enormous reading glasses, he attempted (or pretended) to read the vows from a large, gilded scroll in a would-be pompous voice.

Though Luffy was a ridiculous sight to be seen, Zoro didn't really care to stare at the captain all that much. After all, the swordsman stood clasping hands with the beautiful Queen of Ilium, and hot-darn did she look good in red. Blond and fair, she didn't look like one of the girls from his island, but she wore the kimono with as much poise as they. It suited her quiet dignity and sense of honor, and now he wondered why he had imagined her looking any other way on their wedding day. If she could have done anything to make him fall for her harder, this was it.

He had been told that weddings in Ilium had become a conglomerate of traditions, but he never would have guessed she'd have both their wedding clothes fashioned after the style of his own island. His black haori, kosode, and hakama were all par for the course where he was from, as was her embroidered red kimono and elaborate hairstyle. There were a few differences, however. A golden veil fluttered down Helena's back, something of an old Iliad tradition he'd gathered. She also had pink pomegranate blossoms laced through her hair. They looked pretty, but he thought that was kind of morbid, especially when Robin told him that many wedding traditions included symbols of death for the bride. He and Helena had seen enough of Death for a while.

Though he had not been coronated, both wore crowns of live laurel branches to symbolize the royal union. Supposedly a coronation would have taken place directly after the wedding ceremony, but Zoro had refused point blank to be crowned. It just didn't seem right to become a King before Luffy did. Anyway, he didn't want his actions at sea to have repercussions on Helena's kingdom, something Cygnus agreed with whole heartedly.

For all the royal pomp and circumstance, Zoro liked being on board the _Merry_ if only because he could use the familiar setting to forget the things that still divided him from Helena. Maybe he should put that whole 'kidnapping the bride' tradition into practice, he thought idly as he got lost in her eyes. He _was_ a pirate wasn't he? –pirates could take whatever treasure they wanted, right?

Helena cleared her throat, and Zoro quickly blinked out of his reverie. She bit her lip over an amused smile, and indicated Luffy with her eyes to remind him to answer.

"Uh, yeah. Yes. I do," Zoro said.

Helena smiled her beautiful smile at him in good humor and he couldn't help a return smirk. He drew Kuina's sword as she took a gold band from Chopper and slid it carefully down the blade.

"And you, Sword Princess..." Luffy went on as Zoro sheathed the blade.

" _Queen,_ " Zoro corrected. It was an important distinction to make! If Luffy wasn't going to get her name right, he could at least get her rank.

Luffy made a face at him.

"And you, Sun Queen Helena du Cygnus et Leda of the Line of Prometheus, also known as Sword Princess," Luffy rambled off in a droll tone as Zoro and Helena both looked at him in wide-eyed astonishment. "Same question about Roronoa Zoro, also known as Pirate Hunter Butthead."

"I do," Helena replied, unable to stifle a laugh. She drew Peleus, holding it upright before her while Zoro retrieved the smaller wedding band from Chopper. He slid the plain gold ring down the blade, where it came to rest snugly against the other band and its emerald.

"Then of your free will and choice, take the cup and seal your union before Hera and the rest of the all-peeing gods."

Luffy had read that line, though Zoro was pretty sure they were supposed to be "all- _seeing"_ gods.

This was a cue for Sanji. The best man handed Helena a goblet of wine, throwing Helena a wink as he did. Zoro growled at him, but otherwise restrained the urge to retaliate.

Helena and Zoro sipped some of the "wine" in turn (it was definitely cranberry juice), and walking each with a hand on the goblet, approached the bow of the ship. Together they poured the rest of the wine over the side as a libation to Hera before returning the cup to Sanji, and coming to stand again before Luffy.

Though an enormous crowd had come to watch the ceremony from the dock, they had a limited audience aboard the _Merry_ herself. – only close friends of the family and the wedding party, as well as a few reporters with snail cameramen, filming for a live broadcast to the rest of the kingdom. So it wasn't hard for Zoro to notice a strange woman in blue on the front row, watching the ceremony with a furrowed brow. Peacock earrings dangled from her ears.

Yeah, Hera didn't like him much if memory served. Pouring some fake wine to her probably wasn't going to change that.

Standing next to her, a woman with an afro toyed irritably with the string of pink, heart-shaped beads circling her neck. Yeah, Aphrodite didn't like him much either. Helena had recommended they leave gifts in the temples of both goddesses before the ceremony, which they had, but apparently it wasn't enough.

Would the goddesses try anything? They whispered something to one another, and Zoro narrowed his eyes. Helena noticed and quickly followed his gaze. With one hand still joined, bride and groom casually (but not so casually) placed a free hand on their sword of choice.

Before Zoro and Helena could decide how to react, a third woman with a grey owl perched on her head flung her arms chummily over Hera and Aphrodite's shoulders. Snuggling them into her like a happy fangirl, she seemed intentionally oblivious to two angry biddies' foiled expressions.

Helena and Zoro exchanged a smirk. Apparently Athena had the situation under control.

"Did you guys hear me?" Luffy demanded, and they turned back to him. "I just said: I now pronounce you swordsman and swordswife. Kiss the bride, dammit."

Zoro grinned, and smacked Luffy's straw hat askew. The brim covered the captain's unblinking eyes and knocked his glasses crooked as Luffy let out an angry grunt. Before he could recover, Zoro pulled Helena to him and kissed her like he had at the bar last night. The deck, the dock, and the entire kingdom burst into applause and a nationwide shout of joy.

* * *

The day passed in a whirl of festivities. It amazed Helena that they could squeeze so much activity into one day's time. Each meal was a feast, and with each feast came new guests to greet, and congratulations to receive. They had offended enough foreign snobs at the coronation that few stayed for the wedding or reception; however, Helena had enough friends and well-wishers among her own people to fill the palace to overflowing, which was why the reception had been moved outdoors, to a wide park not far from the palace.

As much as she loved her people, it came to the point that she was tempted to grab Zoro and sneak off. He'd be leaving tomorrow before noon after all. Her people would remain with her, but who knew when she would see him again! In light of the inevitable parting, she had to use all the court training she possessed to remain gracious as the sun sank lower and lower into the sky and they had yet to cut the cake.

"Looks like it's time for the kata," Zoro whispered to her at last as a space started to clear before them.

"Finally," she uttered, throwing in an eye roll for good measure.

"Feeling impatient, _dear_?" he joked, leading her by the hand to a dance floor set into the grass of the park. As darkness had already fallen, torches surrounded the space, casting a blush on her husband's sharp, handsome features.

"Aren't you?" she demanded.

"Not really," he replied. "Well, I _have_ been hoping they'd got on with this particular part of the ceremony."

"I had a feeling you'd like doing a sword form at your wedding," Helena smirked.

Zoro returned her smirk with a mischievous one of his own, but said nothing. Helena narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just what are you planning?"

A gentle drum beat signaled that it was time to begin. Helena and Zoro bowed toward each other before drawing Peleus and Wado Ichimonji respectively. Both settled into traditional stances for their particular sword style, he with both hands on the hilt of Kuina's blade, and she with Peleus clasped in one hand, her other arm raised behind her.

When they had practiced, Chopper had been more than happy to keep the beat for them on a tiny drum he'd borrowed. He did so now, his little hooves making a clear, crisp sound against the bohdran. To Helena's surprise, the musicians from Homer's soon added other instruments. Just as their swords first clashed in rhythm with the tune, a man with a pleasant tenor voice began to sing:

 _Into the dark, my dear, my love_

 _Where bound by death you lay_

 _I walked with Death to bring you life_

 _Now by your side I'd stay_

"Did you know about this?" Helena asked as they circled one another, for Zoro didn't seem surprised by it at all.

"Yeah, I kind of asked them to put music to the beat we were using," he said sheepishly as they exchanged choreographed blows. "I hadn't heard it yet, though. I didn't think they'd put words to it. Do…you like it?"

Helena smiled at him, but didn't answer; the singer had taken up the chorus and she wanted to listen to the lyrics.

 _In starless night, you are my Sun_

 _In shieldless fight, my sword, dear one_

 _For by your light, demons undone_

 _If by my side you'd stay_

 _You are my Sun,_

 _My sword, dear one_

 _If by my side you'd stay._

"It's really sweet," Helena replied sincerely at last. They had just finished the kata once through, and returned again to their original stances for a second go. She was glad they had decided to have the rings welded to the blades in the midst of all the festivities. It had made it easier to do the kata without being worried about losing them. "I'd kiss you right now if we didn't have these sharp metal pointy things between us."

"I suppose that can be arranged," Zoro said, and to her surprise he sheathed his sword.

Helena blinked at him in confusion.

"Follow along, Prima Ballerina," he grinned.

She swiftly sheathed her blade, curtseying in sudden understanding as he bowed to her with far more practiced grace than the first time they had danced.

 _But to the waves, my dear, my love,_

 _The Captain calls, I must away_

 _For honor bound, I leave your side,_

 _Though in your heart I'll stay_

"What are you doing?" she whispered as he lead her, not in a minuet, but in a simple, traditional Mycenaean dance, one she knew well and could easily perform in her long kimono.

"Seemed like a shame for you not to dance on your wedding day," he informed her, smiling as her smile grew. "And before you ask, this was completely _my_ idea, not the idiot cook's."

"But when did you…?" she gasped in delight.

"I had a lot of time to kill while you were asleep," he replied. "You're not allowed to make fun of me, ok? I told you, dancing's not my thing."

"You're a natural," she told him sincerely, and he grinned.

 _'Gainst death's blight, you are my Life_

 _'Gainst broken rite, my Heart, my wife_

 _For in your sight, I conquer strife._

 _You are my mainstay_

 _You are my Life_

 _My Heart, my Wife_

 _You are my mainstay_

She had told him she would kiss him, and when the music and the dance ended, she did just that. When she pulled away, he looked a little emotional.

"It's a nice song," he replied gruffly to her queried look. "Anyway, I didn't think it would make you this happy. You haven't stopped smiling…"

The smile to which he referred grew broader, and she kissed him again for good measure, happier than she had ever been in her life.

* * *

Zoro was probably chagrined by the antics of his crew, but Helena had them to thank for finally bringing the evening to a close. It started little more than halfway through her dance with her father (who had cried through the entire thing). Usopp suddenly came tumbling onto the dance floor, covered with splatters of fruit juice and seeds, and with his nose stuck completely through an apple. He rolled to a stop right between father and daughter, sitting up with a hand to his head.

Luffy's distinctive laugh pealed through the air, drawing Helena and her father's attention to the buffet table, where Luffy stood with his hands clasped over a bulging belly.

"You were right, Usopp! You win that bet!" Luffy guffawed.

"What bet?" Helena and Cygnus demanded, turning back to Usopp, who at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"I told Luffy I'm such a good marksman I can make myself into a human bullet," he said with an apologetic grin.

"He shot himself through the fruit display!" Luffy laughed.

" _YOU_ shot me through it!" Usopp insisted, then tapped the fruit ringing his nose, "Right through the apple on top."

"And were you aiming to destroy my last dance with my daughter?" Cygnus bristled.

"Uh, no sir, I…AH!" Usopp shrieked as Cygnus toe-pinched the famous nose with a loud _Honk!_ Soon the King had Usopp running for his life to escape further retaliation from his vice-like toes.

"HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!"

"Luffy!" Sanji cried suddenly. "You've eaten practically EVERYTHING!"

"Not _everything_ ," Luffy defended. "Chopper ate the cake."

"He WHAT?!" Sanji demanded.

Chopper, in full human mode, looked over from the cake display, one of the last two handfuls of cake shoved halfway into his mouth.

"CHOPPER!" Sanji fumed, stomping over to him, "You cake-hogging monster!"

"Who are you calling a monster?" he demanded, shaking his frosting covered fists at the cook.

"That was for the bride and groom to cut!" Sanji insisted, and Chopper suddenly shrank down, his eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning a heart-breaking lip-quiver over to Helena and Zoro. "I didn't know! It was with the other food, so I thought it was ok."

Nami punched Sanji in the head. "You heartless cook! You didn't explain it to him!" she snarled.

It was Sanji's turn for a lip-quiver. "But, Nami-San…" he pleaded.

Zoro sighed, but Helena laughed.

"So!" she said, clasping her hands together with a grin. "Who's up for the bouquet toss?"

A crowd of single women formed in about two seconds flat, giggling with excitement. As Vivi handed Helena the bouquet (and quickly ran to join the rest of the women), Usopp and Cygnus barreled through the crowd to a chorus of loud shrieks and honks and much mayhem.

Helena didn't wait for the crowd to fully re-form. Tossing the bouquet behind her, she turned in time to see a number of Robin's hands appear, nudging all the other women aside so that she could easily catch the flowers in her ready arms.

"Well, I suppose that's everything. Time to go," Helena sang out chipperly, grabbing Zoro by the arm and starting toward where they had a chariot waiting. As she dragged him along, she caught sight of Robin handing Chopper the bouquet, effectively turning his disconsolate sobs into a smile.

"Wait! The rice!" Nysa called, running after the couple try and stop them.

"The Straw Hats' Captain _ate_ all the rice," Andromache pointed out with a laugh.

Nysa whacked Luffy with a clipboard as the captain shrugged unapologetically.

"Their exit! Ruined!" she shrieked, smacking Luffy a few more times with the now broken clipboard.

"Not quite," Hector said with a smile. He put down roots, and a number of laurel trees shot out of the ground, following Helena and Zoro as they went, and throwing lavender petals over them like confetti.

With a smile and a wave, Helena boarded the chariot, pulling her groom up behind her. He earned himself a playful clonk on the noggin when he spoke though:

"Aw," he said, looking disappointed. "I didn't get to try any of the sake…"


	55. Chapter 55 - Scars

**THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT CONTAIN A LEMON!**

 **I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS!**

 **LEMONS ARE NOT MY THING!**

...now that that's out of the way, I confess I didn't finish the story in this chapter like I said I would. Went into labor last week with one scene and an epilogue to go, so I decided to split it at a good stopping point.

Yeah, the baby is here. He is pretty much the cutest, sweetest little squeaker ever. ...no I didn't name him Zoro.

I will try to get the next update up as soon as I can. Hard to feed the baby and type at the same time. Lately I find I'm choosing between sleep and writing, so...yeah, no guarantees about that final update I keep dangling over your heads.

Speaking of feeding the baby, he's about to wake up...which means it's dinner time.

Also, no lemons. Seriously.

No lemons.

* * *

Ch. 55 – Scars

Zoro carried Helena across the threshold of her room, per tradition, his heart pounding in his chest as he let her slide nimbly from his arms onto her feet. He simply had not found an easy way to broach the subject of this particular moment, and he knew he needed to tell her now before, well, before they took things too far. But his mouth had gone dry. How to even begin?

The lamps had been turned down low. Soft light reflected from the contours of her face, illuminating the gentle curve of her cheek as she smiled at him. Her russet eyes glowed happily, mischievously at him.

"Alone at last," she smirked, kissing him. He returned her affection, inescapably aware of how much more passionate her kisses had grown, and of how quickly his resolve had started to disintegrate in her embrace.

It was so easy to justify just one night together. They were married now, after all; promised to each other until death (or something like that). Thinking of this and how death had already tried to take her once made him tighten his arms around her. He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers so he could at least attempt to clear his thoughts.

"Helena…" he started.

"One moment," she said, putting a finger to his lips. "Close your eyes."

He did as she asked, and she slipped from his embrace. When she told him to open them again, she sat on the bed wearing considerably less than her kimono. He flushed, and immediately turned away.

A pause followed in which Zoro tried to find the words to explain to her his reservations. Nothing was forthcoming. Helena spoke first. Though her voice was soft, the hurt in it shattered the silence with force.

"I was afraid my husband might do that," she murmured bitterly. "We can turn the lights off if it makes it easier not to look at me. I promise, I won't freak out because of the dark or anything…"

Zoro turned back to her in shock. What was she talking about? She was beautiful. Why would she think…?

Then he noticed the scars. She kept more than the one on her collar hidden beneath her conservative clothing. Like his own training scars, most were light, but she had a few doozies. Even the one Mihawk had given her stretched further than he realized; it had slashed her through the breast, through the side of her midriff and into her hip. It was the deepest, the most painful looking, but others marked her midriff, her thighs, her arms, her chest.

When he turned to her, she turned away, embarrassed, and he even caught sight of an old scar on her back; three long, deep tears. Had they come from sword wounds? Or some kind of animal? Either way, it was a swordsman's shame.

"They're not pretty, huh? I've always valued the lessons scars can teach, but…well, I know I don't fit a princess' standard of beauty," Helena informed him. She didn't speak with self-pity or even self-loathing, but apologetically as though she had somehow wronged him. "On top of that, I'm small-chested, and I'm tall," she drew her knees in and crossed her arms over her chest, hugging her long limbs to herself to hide her perceived defects. "As a swordsman, I've been grateful on both counts, but…well, that's why I never thought of myself as the prize in these competitions."

"Helena…!" Zoro uttered, completely aghast to see this side of her. She'd always exuded such confidence; he never would have guessed she privately saw herself this way. She wouldn't look at him, and he realized that by simply turning away from her he'd done more damage than he could have foreseen.

"I guess I thought it wouldn't matter, especially when you said that you loved…" she stopped herself, apparently realizing how manipulative it might sound. "Stupid really. It hasn't been three weeks since we met…" she went on more bitterly still, keeping her back to him. "Well, it doesn't matter if this changes your mind. Love isn't really what I was after anyway. So you know, I…I don't expect you to stay true to me. You married me to save me and my kingdom, and that's enough for me. Truly," the sincerity in her tone made him angry. "I wouldn't want to stop you from living your life to the fullest, not after everything you've done for me. I just…hope you come back someday. The kingdom needs a king, after all…"

Taking a deep breath, he carefully removed his ceremonial haori and the kosode underneath, folded them and placed them on the chest at the foot of her bed. Just as carefully he removed his laurel crown and three katana, placing them upon his folded shirts. Bare chested, he knelt before her with his own scars exposed. He reached out to take her battle worn hands in his, but she kept them firmly clasped around her. Instead he placed his hands on her long, slender feet where they rested, tucked with her legs against her on the side of the bed.

"Helena," he said, and she turned her head away. He thought he'd heard tears in her voice. Just as she hid her scars, she was trying to keep him from seeing her emotions again. "Helena, hey, look at me," he commanded gently. "We're both swordsmen. We're _both_ covered in scars. That's just part of the territory. I didn't expect anything different."

She let her gaze meet his, cheeks flushed with emotion she fought to keep down "But you're a man…" she told him. "Men are _supposed_ to…"

Zoro shook his head. "Men are supposed to, women are supposed to. It's a load of garbage, and you know it. You've fought too hard and too long to be ashamed of those scars now. I won't allow it."

Her gaze dropped, unconvinced. What could he say to persuade her of his sincerity? He could just kiss the stupid out of her, but then she'd think she'd guilted him into it or something. Rising to his feet, he seated himself beside her on the bed. He stuck his ankles out beneath the wide pant legs of his hakama to reveal the scars he'd gotten on Little Garden.

"I tried to cut my own feet off once."

"What?" she choked, wiping the tears from her eyes before they could start falling. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it was between that or being turned into a wax statue. Luffy showed up in time, so I let him take over the fight. I also struck a pretty cool pose, you know, in case I got stuck like a statue anyway. Nami and Vivi weren't as smart; they almost got stuck looking lame."

Helena choked on a laugh. "You never told me that story. And what lesson do those scars teach you? Not to cut off your limbs, I hope."

"They're a reminder that I can always count on the captain. I make no guarantees about the limbs," he said, smiling wryly. "Your turn."

She shifted uncomfortably, then moved one of her arms enough to show him her shoulder. "Well, a really sweet, handsome man gave me this one," she said, pointing. He snorted. She was probably the only person in the world he could imagine calling him sweet, or handsome for that matter. – Certainly the only one who could get away with it.

"Nah, I already know that story, _Ohime-Sama,_ " he said, tacking the old nickname on for good measure. After all, they were swapping stories, just like back during their first adventure in the caves. "Try again."

"Fine, Zoro- _Kun._ " Posture still tense and defensive, she straightened out her legs enough to reveal a scar that stretched like a thin comet from her hip through her naval. He could also see the katana wound Troy had given her, held together by stitches and healing tissue.

"Andromache gave me this one," she said of the scar through her naval. "Training accident. I was twelve, and I was being cheeky. I tried to fight her like I always fought…like I fought with…" she fingered the stab wound briefly, but couldn't say Troy's name, so she went on, "Well, with just my dagger, so she fought me full out and disarmed me, but to do it she hit me a bit too hard."

"Heh. Sounds like you deserved it."

She chuckled weakly. "Yeah." She didn't tuck her legs into herself again, he noticed. His plan was working.

"And the lesson?"

"Don't make Ann mad?" Helena ventured jokingly.

"More like, always respect your master," Zoro replied with one eyebrow raised, and she nodded with a smirk.

"Ok, your turn."

They continued back and forth with stories, and soon he had her laughing and smiling, which had been his intention all along. Some of the scars were serious of course, but most of them came because one of them had been stupid or underprepared, which made for a comical retelling.

"What about this?" he asked, tapping her on the back. He'd hesitated to ask before, worried it might be a story she was ashamed of, but he couldn't help his curiosity now that she was in a better mood.

"Ah," Helena glanced over her shoulder as though she could see it. "Well, I don't know if anyone has told you this, but when I was taken from my mother's womb, I was kidnapped by…"

"Admiral Sakazuki, yes, I heard. _He_ did that to you?"

"No," Helena said somberly. "One of his subordinates did. A man named Regent. He had a legendary zoan fruit – some kind of dragon. I was told I was used as a bargaining chip when they kidnapped me, that Sakazuki had Regent hold me aloft and he scratched me with a claw, telling them how the Celestial Dragons would brand me with something far worse if Ilium didn't surrender."

"Takes a sick guy to do that to a newborn," Zoro observed. "What happened to him?"

"You know, I only recently found that out," Helena answered animatedly. "Up until recently I had only been told that Ilium triumphed and I was rescued before any more harm came to me. However, Papa and I recently had a good long chat about when he used the God Powers." An expression of amused annoyance crossed her face in thinking of the secret her father had kept from her for all this time. "Apparently Regent was the first man to go when he put on the mask. Papa…" Helena winced, "Personally blew his head off with lightning and threw him into the sea. I have a hard time picturing Papa being _that_ angry…"

"I don't," Zoro told her flatly, a little pulse of pain shooting through his backside at the thought of Cygnus' wicked toes. "That Regent guy had it coming."

Helena laughed. "I suppose he did."

She'd loosened her posture considerably, no longer hiding her long, gorgeous, scar studded limbs from the lamplight. He allowed himself to look her over, to really take her in, and flushed as he again fought the desire taking hold of him. He refused to look away this time, though, knowing now how much it would hurt her. When he again met her gaze, she wore a faint, cynical smile.

"I guess they become more beautiful the more you know about them," she said. The bitterness had returned.

"Do you think that's why I asked you about them?" he asked, barely masking his frustration. She was making this harder than it had to be. He hesitated a moment, then realized perhaps he was going to have to kiss the stupid out of her after all. He drew close to her, trying not to hesitate as he reached an arm around her. The patchwork of her scarred skin caught on his calloused fingers as they slid across her back and around her waist. "Helena…I've always found you beautiful, from the moment we met. – even more-so now, seeing you as you really are."

"Then why did you turn away?" she demanded, not softening to his touch.

He hesitated again to say. "Because I…Helena I don't think we should…."

She looked at him expectantly as he paused, her mouth pursed in a slight frown.

He knew if he explained it to her she would understand, even call him sweet again. After all, he was mostly thinking of her. He didn't want to leave her with a kid, leave her to face her fear of childbirth alone. Hadn't that been one of the reasons she'd started the duels in the first place? Wasn't that his duty as her husband? – To protect her?

Then it struck him, how much it all sounded like a feeble excuse. Maybe it was. How likely was it really that one night would lead to a child? More than his protection, right now she needed his acceptance. Perhaps he really hesitated because he was nervous to explore this side of himself, but this was as much a part of being her husband as looking out for her physical well-being.

So he lied. Or maybe what he said was closer to the truth than he'd previously allowed himself to admit:

"Helena, do you know how long I have had to control my thoughts and passions to stay focused on my goal?" he asked. "It is habit, practically instinct now to shut my heart, to turn away from a beautiful woman. And you…" He hesitated, afraid of how the words would sound, hoping she could detect his sincerity. "Helena, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

It was cliché, but it was the truth. Sure, he'd met prettier women, and they had their charms, but she was _his_ type of beautiful, no question. Or maybe she was his type of beautiful because of how well they seemed to mesh, how physically and mentally resilient she was, how honor bound and loyal. Whatever the reason, he simply couldn't imagine admiring a woman the way he admired her.

It worked; she relaxed into his arms, allowing him to kiss her, no holds barred. Maybe people said clichés for a reason. No wonder Sanji practically memorized them.

When he pulled away, he looked her in the eye. "I made a promise to you," he said. "Marriage is as much a promise as any. And you know that I…"

"…always keep your promises," she finished for him. "I know. I just… We're married, you're the future king, so our promises have been met. But you don't have to be true to me as…"

He kissed her again. It was a really good strategy to keep her from spouting nonsense.

"Don't have to stay true to you as you are staying true to me?" he finished for her. That may or may not have been what she was going to say, but he knew it was the truth of how she intended to live. –Royalty and legitimate heirs and such. "You have such a strange double standard, Helena. I'll try not to be offended that you think so little of me."

"What?" she demanded.

"I thought you knew me better than that," he insisted. "We are of the sword, Beloved. We live by honor or not at all."

"B…Beloved?"

He kissed her again. Was it that strange for him to call his wife that?

"Anyway, I don't think I could ever find anyone who…fits me like you do, so don't set me looking. It'll only lead to disappointment," he informed her. "Helena, I promise I will come back to you."

"Not until you're the world's best swordsman," she reminded him sincerely.

"Not until then," he agreed.

* * *

Later that night, Zoro lay sleepily against Helena's plush pillows, his new wife cuddled up to him and dozing. They'd turned out the lights, even her nightlight, and by the dim glow of the waning moon he could just make out her peaceful features as she readjusted herself against him with a small, satisfied smile.

He felt the smile on his own face waver as he realized he was having dangerous thoughts, and it all started with a dangerous new feeling: contentment.

Never in his life had he felt content, at least not like this. –not when he'd shown up on the door of the dojo and muscled his way into a home there. –not when he'd set out to sea for the first time. –not when he'd become a bounty hunter, and certainly not when Luffy had forced him to join his crew.

That wasn't to say he hadn't felt peaceful before. Meditation was all about inner peace. And there were times out on the _Merry_ , or out on adventures with the crew when he'd certainly been happier than he'd ever been. But this…this was different than happiness and different from peace. It was a satisfaction that made him pause for a moment and finally ask if there really was anything more he wanted from life than his dream.

Andromache had posed the question to him before. She'd talked about home and family, and while he used to think of the dojo as home, and he'd thought of the _Merry_ that way too, neither had been places of comfort exactly. They were places full of people he cared about, certainly, but they were places of training, of focus, of moving forward toward a scintillatingly difficult goal.

Ilium wasn't remotely home in comparison with them; but he was starting to see that it wasn't about the place; it was Helena. He hadn't thought of a person as home before. But Helena made him feel completely at harmony with himself in a way that the crew didn't; _content,_ even. And he didn't want to leave that contentment now that he'd found it.

As the heartbeats ticked by, the contentment touched on complacency, and his drowsy mind started to rationalize what it would take to stay beside her like this. It was an idle thought that picked up momentum as he neared sleep. Perhaps if he hadn't felt so comfortable, he would have realized its flaws; certainly if he'd been allowed to sleep on it, the train of thought would have quickly burned itself out. But Helena awoke and caught him in the midst of his traitorous thoughts before he could stomp them out or let them roll away.

She sat up and stretched with a yawn. "Sorry!" she said, turning to him as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Here I go falling asleep, wasting the few precious hours we have together."

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled.

"Of course I'm worried about it," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. "It'll be years before we see each other again…"

"No it won't," he murmured in reply.

"You're good, Zoro, but that's a bit optimistic isn't it?"

"No, it won't take years, because you're coming with me," he grumbled sleepily. "I'm kidnapping you in the morning, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Helena laughed. When Zoro didn't, her expression changed dramatically. She stared at him in silence for a moment as he yawned comfortably, both eyes closed as he settled into the pillows.

"Zoro," she said his name accusingly. "You're not being serious, are you? Hey, are you asleep?!"

He startled awake a bit. "Fine, 'en. If you won't come with me, I guess I _could_ stay here," he grumped.

"Zoro, do you even realized what you're saying right now?" Helena prodded, and he briefly opened a bleary eye at her.

"Think about it," he mumbled quietly, letting his eye fall shut again. The traitorous thoughts he'd been having came spilling out of him in a half mumbled rush as he teetered close to sleep. "My dream isn't to be a pirate. I can keep growing as a swordsman here. Your master has connections with Mihawk after all. This seems like too good an opportunity to pass up."

"But what about your promise to Luffy?"

"I told him I'd stay with the crew so long as it didn't get in the way of my dream. Maybe my dream's course has changed; maybe it's time to resign. "

"Do you mean it?" she asked in disbelief. "You're not going to change your mind in the morning?"

With his eyes still comfortably closed, one of his arms shot out and grabbed her, pulling her into him as if to say, " _Just shut up and come here."_ The queen's delighted laugh, and the comfort of her frame were the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.

* * *

Helena heart was full to bursting. Now completely awake, she didn't know how to handle the sudden rush of happy adrenaline coursing through her as she nestled into his side. Neither of them had been willing to bend before now, but if Zoro really _was_ willing to stay…

Images of the happy future ahead of them danced through her mind. She thought of showing him parts of the kingdom he'd never seen, the beauties of mount Olympus, the other cities and villages on the other side of the island. She thought of how much he'd love the City of Dionysus festival in a few months, with all its different wines and liquors. She thought of dancing with him, of teaching him more of her religion, of the ancient languages, of the traditions. And she thought of lying by his side like this every night, and feeling the happy contentment she felt now.

But then she thought of training with him. At first, it was one of her happiest thoughts. They could continue swapping ideas. They could master Nanatoryu together! They would defend Ilium from all her foes, and fight side by side as the greatest team in the history of Ilium's army. Under his tutelage she could even hone her skills of cutting steal. She saw herself learning from him, rising to his level. He'd be happy for her. But then…

He would stagnate.

As he ceased to progress, he would grow complacent and lose sight of his dream. As he lost sight of his dream he would grow to despise himself and eventually he would grow to despise her. What he'd promised her in the midst of a sleepy, happy delusion he would regret a thousand-fold before the year was out.

No, the change would happen more quickly than that. In breaking his promise to Luffy, however he rationalized it, he would not be able to respect himself any longer. The stalwart sense of honor and duty she admired him for would implode on itself, and he would transform into a man completely different from the man she had fallen in love with.

She couldn't let that happen. He had put his life, what's more, his _dream_ on the line to defend her and her kingdom. She could sacrifice her own happiness now to defend his down the line. She couldn't claim to love him otherwise.

Carefully extracting herself from the comfort of Zoro's unconscious embrace, she placed a gentle kiss on his brow, threw on a dressing gown, and set to work.

* * *

"Zoro WHAT?!"

Helena hadn't expected the young captain to take it well.

"I reject his resignation!" he said, crossing his arms and stamping his foot. "He promised he wouldn't do this! _YOU_ promised you wouldn't do this! What did you do?!"

"Luffy, that's just what love does to people," Sanji pointed out. He and the rest of the crew crowded into the hall around the Queen and the Captain. Still half-asleep, everyone was trying to process what they were hearing. "Even a Neanderthal like Zoro."

"But what about his dream?" Chopper asked tearfully. "I thought he had to stay with us to fulfill his dream. He didn't really resign did he?"

"I didn't say he resigned! Just that he was speaking of resigning. Please," Helena told them. "You all need to leave, now! –tonight! Before he wakes up!"

"So you're kicking us out to keep him from changing his mind?" Nami fumed. "I was right about you all along, you tramp. You promised you wouldn't steal him from his family!"

"And I'm not! I want you to take him with you!" Helena exclaimed. Her emotions were frazzled – usually she was more diplomatic than this. She should have spoken more clearly to begin with to diffuse the inevitable outbursts she now faced from Zoro's crew.

No, she should have told them a lie. She should have said they all needed to get out before the marines came early or something. Now they saw that their unwavering nakama had wavered! Without meaning to she had smeared Zoro's name. She was an idiot for telling the truth, but she couldn't back pedal now.

"Don't you see? He's not thinking straight! He…" she took a breath to steady herself. "He said his dream's course has changed! He thinks he can become the world's greatest swordsman staying here, where he can train with Andromache…"

"Drama Hawk…?" Luffy asked, suddenly sedate. "Mihawk's sister?"

Helena nodded. "He was half asleep when he said all this, but I think he may have meant it. If he takes it as a promise, he'll keep it. But we all know this is going to backfire on him, right?" She implored all of them with arms outstretched, but their faces had gone from angry to somber. What was going on? "Luffy, he made a promise to you before he ever made any sort of promise to me. I can't let him stay."

Luffy bowed his head, his eyes suddenly hidden by the brim of his hat. His shoulders had been cinched in anger, his tight fists shaking at his sides, but suddenly he relaxed his posture, his voice a quiet rasp in his chest:

"Yeah, he made a promise to me," he murmured. "He said he'd stay so long as I didn't get in the way of his dream. But his dream has brought him here. If I try to stop him now, he'll have every right to cut me down."

"No," Helena uttered, numb with shock. "Captain, he can't stay here, he…"

"Come on, guys. We're leaving," Luffy told the rest of the crew without looking at them.

None of them moved as he turned back to the room; perhaps they were all still recovering from the shock. Helena's arm shot out to catch his shoulder before he got far. "NO." she said more firmly. "You can't give up on him for something he said in idleness."

"Zoro doesn't just say things," Luffy replied, voice cracking with the strained emotions bubbling beneath the surface. "He means what he says."

"Then he doesn't know what he means," Helena said firmly. "Andromache won't help him reach his dream. She couldn't make me as good as Zoro, why would she be able to make Zoro as good as her brother? He'll realize that soon enough, but by then it will be too late."

Luffy had stopped when she'd grabbed him, but he didn't turn around and he didn't say anything.

"Captain, if you don't take him, so help me I will _banish_ him. This is not where he belongs right now. He belongs with you. To become what he's set out to become he needs you; all of you. That's why I made those provisos in the first place." She looked around at the silent, grim-faced crew. Her gaze dropped and her hand slipped from his shoulder. "He doesn't…he doesn't need me."

Luffy still didn't move. The crew remained silent.

"Please," she pled, her own voice cracking with the strain of keeping her emotions at bay. "Don't make me beg anymore. This is hard enough as it is."

Finally the captain swirled around, tears of relief streaming down his face. "Come with us, dammit!" he said, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her. "Come with us, Sword Princess! He needs you too."

She smiled at this, but shook her head. "Do you know how awkward it would be to have a married couple on your ship?" she asked.

Luffy stared at her blankly. Nami patted his head. "Don't worry, Luffy. We'll explain it to you when you're older."

"Anyway, I'm needed here. Go on. Take him and go before he wakes up," Helena went on. "My people are already stocking your ship. Everything's been arranged."

She found herself half-strangled in a rubber embrace as the pirates around her set into motion. Before Nami could disappear into her room, Helena managed to get an arm free and hand her a new log pose, which she took with a grateful nod.

"Sorry I doubted you, sis," the navigator said. "Let her go, Luffy. She can't breathe!"

Luffy set to work with the rest of them, a new spring in his step. Helena watched him and the others disappear into their quarters to prepare their things. Thinking herself alone, she leaned back against the wall and let herself sink down wearily to the floor. She just needed a minute to catch her breath and gather her thoughts, she reasoned. The whole conversation had drained her more than she realized.

Someone took a seat beside her. She knew him immediately by the scent of cigarette smoke.

"Sorry, I'm…just a little tired," she lied, not looking up.

"Sure," the cook said gently, no doubt or condescension in his tone.

She wasn't exactly sure why he decided to sit with her. The rest of the crew acted relieved, some even excited at having escaped a near tragedy. It seemed that in sitting with her in the midst of all the commotion, Sanji was acknowledging that their gain was her loss.

A moment of silence passed between them, in which she was both grateful for and cursed his kind presence. She was having a hard time keeping it together, and she didn't want one of Zoro's crewmates to report that she had been crying or upset when she'd sent him away. She needed him to know she was happy for his sake. It was true! She was!— just not right this moment; she was too busy trying to keep her heart in one piece.

"That stupid Marimo," Sanji said after a quiet moment of watching her struggle. "What did he do to deserve a woman like you, huh?" When Helena didn't respond, he went on: "We'll take care of him, ok?"

"I know," she replied in a barely audible whisper.

"Anything you want us to tell him for you?"

"Like what?" she rasped.

"I dunno. Wifely things? – remember to change your underwear every day? –Eat your vegetables? – Take an umbrella when it rains?"

"Those sound more like motherly things," she chortled, cracking a wry smile.

"Eh, he could probably use one of those too," Sanji replied.

"Actually, there is something," Helena said. She retrieved a letter she'd tied into the belt of her dressing gown; she'd almost forgotten it in all of the excitement. "I hope what I've written isn't too harsh, but could you give this to him for me? –Maybe when he's calmed down a little first. I'm sure he's going to be pretty upset when he wakes up."

"Naturally; leaving a gem like you behind," Sanji flirted.

Helena smiled a little at the flattery, and held out the letter.

"I'd be happy to," he said, taking it and tucking it into his coat pocket.

"One condition though," she went on.

"What's that?"

"Don't tell him that I blubbered about how much I'm going to miss him," she said. "Don't tell him I made any sort of fuss."

"But you didn't…you _aren't,_ " Sanji pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're a romantic; you might be tempted to embellish. Please don't."

Sanji laughed. "Ok, fine. Nothing but the truth, mademoiselle."

"Tone that down a bit too for me, if you would please," she said. "I don't want him looking back with any sort of regret. Tell him…tell him I was firm in all of this. That I never wavered."

"Like I said," Sanji replied, "Nothing but the truth."

Perhaps she was doing better at keeping her feelings hidden than she thought.


	56. Chapter 56 - Kidnapped Groom

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: So this is _actually_ the last chapter. You didn't think I'd do it this time, did you? If you were a fan of this story, please read on to the afterword. I promise it'll be worth your while.

* * *

Ch. 56 – Kidnapped Groom

The bed was harder than her remembered. And why was it rocking? Where was Helena? Hadn't she been right next to him a moment ago? He reached out toward where he thought she'd be and found himself tumbling to the floor.

Zoro groggily opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings in a daze. He lay on the carpet in the men's cabin of the Merry, so he'd probably fallen off of the couch or something. Everything felt so much more familiar than the place he'd fallen asleep that for a moment he didn't fully register that something was wrong.

No sooner did it hit him than he was up on his feet and climbing up the mast onto the main deck. He exploded through the hatch, fists clenched and ready for a fight.

At the sight of him, Chopper and Usopp both squealed and scurried up into the crow's nest – a bad move for Usopp it turned out. In his fear, Chopper put a defense point into action, which squished Usopp into the side of the crow, bending him in half backwards and nearly knocking him out of it.

Zoro didn't care.

"The HELL is going on?" he bellowed, only to have to dodge a long distance fist to the face, courtesy of the captain.

"I'm gonna kick your butt, Pirate Hunter Butthead!" he shouted. "How dare you try to leave the crew without asking me?!"

Zoro dodged another punch, swords flying out of their sheaths. In the pre-dawn light he could barely make out Luffy's shadowed features, but he definitely didn't look happy.

"Captain-San…" Robin said suddenly, but Luffy and Zoro ignored her.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro demanded, temper still boiling. "I never said I was leaving the crew!"

"That's not what your _wife_ said," Sanji put in, leaning against the side of the ship and lighting up a cigarette.

" _Huh?"_

Luffy's third punch hit home, knocking Zoro back into the mast. He lay there for a moment, dazed as he tried to get his bearings after both the blow and what Sanji had said. When he recovered, Luffy was already standing over him, flexible brow furrowed and vein popping in anger.

Zoro wracked his brains. When had he told Helena he was planning on leaving the crew? His final conversation with her came back to him in bits and pieces, and his eyes widened as he dropped his swords and swore, grabbing his head. Words like "maybe" and "could" came to mind, but he couldn't blame her for misinterpreting him. He hadn't meant it as a commitment! How could he explain that to the crew?

"Let me guess," Sanji intoned flatly, then went on to imitate Zoro's voice, holding his fingers like quotation marks. "You, 'never didn't say that you _wouldn't not_ stay with her.' Moron."

"It…may have been something like that," Zoro muttered in embarrassment. His tone changed dramatically as he jumped to his feet to face Luffy. "Even so, what gives you all the right to kidnap me? I didn't even get to say goodbye! Whose idea was this anyway?"

"Helena's!" Nami said, punching both he and Luffy on the back of the head before they could start fighting again.

"Navigator-San," Robin said, but Nami ignored her, punching Zoro a second time for good measure.

"You've put her through enough heartache, you jerk. Why'd you go making her think she had to do this for you? _She's_ the one who didn't get to say goodbye."

"Zoro, she's almost out of sight," Usopp called down to him from the crow. Chopper had finally de-puffed, and the sniper stood facing aft, looking through a telescope.

"We're still in sight of shore?" Zoro perked up from where he'd leaned back against the mast, clutching the two bumps forming on his head from Nami's fist. "We have to turn back! We could still have a few more hours together..."

Nami looked like she'd punch him again, but seemed to change her mind when she realized the pathetic nature of his request.

"Whatever possessed you to say what you said to her, do you really want to tempt yourself to say it again, and mean it?" she asked.

Robin's hands materialized, grabbing everyone's chins and pointing them to the fore of the ship.

"It was a good thing Her Majesty sent us off early," she asserted. "I don't think the Navy intended to keep their promise to wait until this afternoon."

Usopp swung around, looking through the telescope to confirm what Robin said. As it turned out he didn't need the spyglass to see what was coming. They were about to run head on into a Navy frigate.

Chopper went into jump point with what was left of the rumble ball he'd just eaten, leaping out of the crow and dashing to the main cabin to grab hold of the whipstaff. Meanwhile Nami shouted out orders and the crew of the _Going Merry_ became a whirl of motion. – all but Zoro that is. The swordsman had retrieved his swords, but stared blankly ahead of him as the others prepared for a fight.

Apparently the Navy hadn't been expecting them either, or they would have come under cannon fire by now. The two ships barely swerved to avoid one another, but there was another pair of Navy ships behind the first, which meant the _Merry_ had sailed straight into a pincer formation.

Usopp descended the crow, running to man one of the cannons – not that it would do much against two frigates. The Navy finally noticed them, and had enough cannons trained on them by now to blow them completely out of the water.

Before heading to the cannons, the sniper saw that Zoro wasn't moving. Panicking, he attempted to clock Zoro on the side of the head with the telescope to knock some sense into him. Zoro caught the telescope in one hand and bounded up the mast into the crow without a word.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, ZORO!" Usopp pled.

He ignored him. Gazing through the telescope toward the shores of Ilium, it took Zoro a minute to find what he was searching for.

"ZORO, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Nami shouted.

Again, he ignored the shouts from below; Helena had just come into the rounded view of the spyglass. She stood on a lone cliff at the edge of the harbor closest to them, her long, tangled blond hair and pale green dressing gown whipping in the wind. He knew her by her height, by her hair, by the criss-cross of sheaths strapped to her, but couldn't see her face.

"ZORO, WE NEED YOU!" Chopper wailed.

"Like Hell we do," spat the Stupid Curly Cook.

"After all this is done, I'm gonna kick his stupid, married butt!" Luffy snarled.

Zoro didn't care to rise to Sanji's goading or the Captain's threat. Cannons exploded on all sides. The ship rocked violently, but Zoro couldn't tear his eyes away from her. There she stood rigid, unbending, as if sending him off with a full show of confidence as both his wife and a fellow swordsman. The words of their song came unbidden to his mind:

' _Gainst death's blight, you are my Life_

He swore, lowering the spyglass.

 _'Gainst broken rite, my Heart, my wife_

He turned toward the fight.

 _For in your sight, I conquer strife._

All three swords left their sheaths.

 _You are my mainstay_

Zoro leapt off of the crow and into the fray as another volley of cannon fire threatened to sink them. Sanji defended port, Luffy starboard, but Zoro went straight for one of the enemy ships.

"Guiding Light: Sword of the Sun Queen!"

Normally he held Kuina's blade in his mouth, but this time he gave that honor to Yubashiri. Spinning his wedding blade so that it acted as two (bringing his sword count to four) he built the momentum until the blade glowed with heat, launching himself at the enemy cannons.

Zoro had timed the attack to the exact moment when the marines had started reloading. The burning hot blade not only helped him cut through the steel of the cannon-mouths, but caused them to backfire. Explosions followed in his wake, the Navy frigate tilted to one side and started to sink.

One down, two to go.

* * *

Grinding her teeth in anger, the Princess of Alabasta rode Karoo up to her cousin where she stood unmoving on the wind-blown cliffside.

"How _dare_ you?" Vivi demanded from her mount, her normally kind face twisting into an uncharacteristic scowl. "You didn't tell me they were leaving! I rode Karoo to the harbor as fast as I could, but didn't make it in time! I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"Neither did I." Helena didn't turn to look at her when she spoke. Her infuriatingly emotionless tone made it hard to tell what she was feeling, but her words belayed a sense of regret at least. Vivi softened:

"What do you mean? Weren't you the one who sent them away?" she asked gently, but then she caught sight of the _Merry_ , locked in battle with three navy frigates, and a more urgent question presented itself: "No! They're in trouble. Why aren't you sending in your ships to help them?"

"In the time it would take for me to prepare my triremes, this battle will have already been decided," Helena replied, her voice still deadpan.

A huge explosion at sea made Karoo balk and Vivi gasp. Jumping off of her duck, she dashed as far as she could to the edge of the cliff, straining her eyes to try and see through the flames and smoke. "No, the _Merry!_ She's…"

"Look again," Helena said. Vivi hadn't noticed the spyglass in Helena's hand until the Queen handed it to her. "I believe my consort and his friends can take care of themselves."

Sure enough, upon closer inspection, it was one of the frigates that had burst into flames, not the _Merry._ Vivi sighed nostalgically as she watched the tiny figures of the Straw Hat crew locked in combat. Perhaps it was a good thing she hadn't gotten to say goodbye – it would have been too much of a temptation to leave with them.

Another huge explosion heralded the downfall of another frigate. The Straw Hats had broken through the pincer formation, their escape now assured.

"I suppose I'll have to send help to rescue those fallen marines," Helena sighed. "That bird of yours is fast, right? Can you take a message to General Hector? Let him know to prepare the triremes..."

Vivi shook her head. "They may be your allies, but they broke their word…"

` "Believe me, there will be Hell to pay when this is over," Helena intoned flatly. "If we had known they were just going to break their promise anyway, we wouldn't have had to rush the wedding…"

"Or the honeymoon?" Vivi ventured.

Helena didn't respond.

"Anyway, there's still one frigate left afloat. Let _them_ rescue the fallen sailors," Vivi advised bitterly.

Helena turned to her cousin at last, wearing a smile that did not crease her eyes. "And I thought that between the two of us you were the more merciful," she said. Vivi noticed that she clutched something else in her hands: a black square of fabric.

"Queen Helena, are you alright?" Vivi asked. Helena's hands balled into fists around the fabric, but otherwise her tone, posture, and face remained calm and even-keeled:

"Please go, Vivi-Chan," she said steadily.

* * *

When Helena was certain her plan to get Vivi to leave had worked, she thought she'd finally allow herself to grieve. After all, the _Merry_ was far enough away now that even with a telescope Zoro wouldn't be able to see her expression.

The tears she'd been holding back weren't forthcoming, however. Turning back to the ocean, she clutched at Zoro's bandana and wondered if he'd be angry at her for stealing it. After all, she had his rings; it wasn't like she needed another memento.

"I am surprised, your Majesty. You do not weep for him, when you care for him so much?"

Helena gave a little start, surprised to find she had more company atop the cliff side. An armor clad goddess appeared midair, floating in her full empyrean glory a few feet in front of Helena, heedless of the long drop below.

"Athena-Sama!" Helena exclaimed, her mouth gaping in surprise.

"Still, you wear the haunted look I would expect," Athena went on. "Though this is far from my area of expertise, I think I did well with my match-making, don't you?"

"Match-making?"

"And now, like an idiot you've let him leave when he gave you the perfect opportunity to keep him," Athena went on. "I helped you find the man you were looking for, and you've gone and blown your chance to be with him. I hope you're happy."

"He's going to come back," Helena insisted, her hands tightening around the bandana. "When he's become the world's best swordsman, he'll be back."

"Ilium would be much better off if he had never left."

"What do you mean?" Helena asked.

"Just that some rough times are ahead," Athena informed her mysteriously. "And you and your kingdom would have been better protected with your husband by your side. You stupid royals and your stupid self-sacrificing natures…"

Helena smirked and turned from Athena, turned from the ocean and the little speck in the distance that was the _Going Merry._

"Aren't you afraid you'll never see him again?" Athena prodded.

"Should I be?" Helena asked.

"No." Athena replied, and then sighed. "Despite your idiotic decision, when you and the Kingdom most need him, he'll be there to defend you."

Helena smiled faintly. "Then I suppose there's no reason for me to stand about moping here." She started walking.

"Wait," Athena started, "Won't you ask me…?"

Helena looked at the bandana in her hand, the smile on her face spreading as the hopelessness inside her faded. She wanted Zoro to go out and accomplish his dream, yes, but he wanted the same for her. What good did moping here do? She'd made her decision and there was no going back.

"No time," she replied to Athena, tying Zoro's bandana around her ponytail. "There are tough times ahead, and I've got a kingdom to run."

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, some leagues away from Ilium, Zoro sat brooding in the crow's nest. He should have been on his feet keeping watch, but no one called him out on it. He heard Chopper say something about his face being scary right now; the others probably felt the same, which meant they'd leave him alone with his thoughts for a while.

Of course, the very last member of the crew he wanted to talk to was the first to finally approach him. How Sanji managed to climb into the crow with a plate of food in one hand was anyone's guess, but the cook placed it next to Zoro without any apparent trepidation.

"Breakfast," he said flatly. "Or lunch, if you'd rather. You've been up here napping half the day, lazy butt."

Zoro grunted. The cook probably knew that Zoro hadn't been napping, but that he put it that way showed he wasn't up here for a fight or to give love advice. For half a second Zoro had hope that he might actually be there just to deliver the food, but to his dismay, Sanji seated himself and pulled out a cigarette.

"I prefer to nap in peace, Dart Board," Zoro rumbled.

"Huh, I thought a nap would put you in a better mood. She said not to give this to you til then," Sanji said, patting his front suitcoat pocket.

"Give me what?" Zoro asked, sitting up, suddenly alert. He knocked into the plate of food in the process, nearly overturning it.

"Hey, watch the food," Sanji replied. "You knock that over you still have to eat it."

"Curly Brows," Zoro growled.

"Huh, well, I guess you look just about as scary as you always do, Moss Monster. Here."

He pulled an envelope of thick parchment from his suitcoat. The letter had been sealed with Ilium's royal crest; there was no question as to who it had come from. Snatching it, Zoro didn't waste any time tearing it open.

The paper wasn't the same as the thick parchment of the envelope. Thin and waxy, and torn on one of the sides, it reminded him of the little paper Ace had given Luffy. It was tiny, so the message contained thereon wasn't long:

 _Beloved_ ,

 _I don't want to see your face in Ilium again until you're the world's greatest swordmaster._

 _-Your Loving Wife_

 _p.s. Hold on to this. It will help you find me again someday._

Zoro read and reread the words, then started to laugh.

"That's not the reaction I was expecting," Sanji said, staring at him. "She said it was harsh."

"Maybe," Zoro replied, tucking it carefully into his haramaki.

"Wait, what's it say?" Sanji asked.

"Like I'd tell you," Zoro replied, taking the plate of food and downing it with a will.

"Here I was thinking I'd need to comfort you or something," Sanji grumbled. "I had a speech all prepared." He started to descend the crow, but paused before he'd dropped completely out of sight. "Well, I will say this, Moss Head: you've married one Hell of a woman."

Zoro smirked. "You got that right."

* * *

~ Epilogue ~

"Hey Zoro," Chopper asked, as Zoro curled weights out on the main deck. "What happened to your bandana?"

Zoro glanced at his arm. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed it was missing. After all, he'd just fought a battle with the Navy early that morning without it. "I just assumed you guys lost it while you were kidnapping me," Zoro replied, his brow furrowing.

"I believe Her Majesty took it," Robin said, passing them with a book in her hand. "—Something to remember you by, perhaps?"

"Well, she already has my rings…" Zoro started cheekily.

"WE HAVE TO TURN BACK!" Nami shrieked, bursting suddenly from below deck in much the same way Zoro had that morning.

"Sure it has sentimental value, but she can keep it," Zoro said with a nonchalant shrug as he went on lifting his weights.

"The treasure she promised us has more than _sentimental_ value!" Nami squealed, rounding on him. "She said she fully stocked our ship! Where is it?"

"Treasure?" Zoro asked.

"YES! The treasure we won at the games!" Nami gestured wildly, looking at all of her fellow crewmembers. "The compensation she gave to us for Hector sinking the Merry! Where is it?!"

"Oh, that," Zoro said, still lifting his weights. "I spent it all, right Usopp?"

Usopp had retreated to the top of the crow again. He squeaked and hid.

Nami turned slowly back to Zoro. "Spent…it…?" Her tone was sickly sweet.

"Well, yeah. I had to pay for the rings, didn't I?" Zoro replied, oblivious to his own impending doom. "And on top of that I had to pay down everyone's tab at Homer's when Sanji kidnapped Helena, so… Oh, and there were those Mycenaean dance lessons. Robertus and Gloriadne charge a lot more than you'd think."

Nami let out a primal cry, launching herself at him with both of her fists in the air. Zoro braced himself for the inevitable, but to his surprise, Nami let out a little squeak and checked herself midair, staring at her arm.

She wore an expression of utmost horror. Whatever had caught her attention had her rooted to the spot. Zoro thought he had dodged the bullet, but suddenly Nami brought down her fist anyway, punching him chin down into the deck.

"Your… _wife_ …" she heaved, "Gave us a…broken…LOG POSE!" She lifted Zoro by the scruff of his shirt and shoved her wrist under his nose. "SEE?!"

"Oh, the needle's pointing up," Zoro observed.

"Yes," Nami released him in disgust, "Up! How am I supposed to sail a ship _UP_?!""

Something small struck him on the tender spot on the back of his head. More of the same something pattered onto the deck around him. "What's that? Hail…?"

Brown hail, if hail it truly was, started to fall in droves. Zoro looked up toward the sky, searching for the source of this strange weather phenomenon.

The shout of terror caught in his throat as his eyes grew wide in disbelief. The hail wasn't hail at all. It was scrap wood. Scrap wood falling from an enormous galleon, which itself was falling from the sky,

Dwarfing the Merry in its shadow.


	57. Afterword

Dear Reader:

Thank you for reading my story from start to finish. I really appreciate all of the support and feedback. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed creating it. It's kind of surreal to think the story is over after all this time...

But wait! It's NOT over. What's Homer's Iliad without Homer's Odyssey? That's right, there is a sequel in the works. (And by "in the works" I mean, floating around in my brain.) It will be titled _Zoro's Odyssey,_ and it will take place directly after the time skip ( _before_ Zoro has reunited with the rest of the crew at the archipelago).

Now, writing this fic has been a HUGE time investment. (I mean, it's 245,095 words long...and it took me about 3 years and 3 months to write, though I started posting it in July of last year, which helped speed up the writing process considerably. That and NaNoWriMo). Before I launch into an Odyssey, I just want to make sure there's enough interest to make the time investment worthwhile. Let me know in the comments if you would come back to read a sequel to this piece.

I'm not sure what to promise as to when a sequel would launch. Again, depending on reader interest, I am vaguely planning on working on it for my NaNo this year, which means that _at the latest_ it would start going up in November/Decemberish.

Again, thanks for your readership!

~Gloria aka CardboardHut

* * *

 **FINAL QUESTIONNAIRE (for those who want to review, but aren't sure what to say):**

1\. What first caught your interest about this story? (why did you decide to start reading?)

2\. What kept your interest about this story? (why did you keep reading? I mean, it isn't exactly short...)

3\. Were you at all disappointed in how it ended? (or any other aspect of the story)

\- Constructive criticism appreciated. Undue flattery also appreciated, though not as useful.

Thanks again!


	58. Odyssey is Up!

Chapter 1 of Odyssey is up! Sorry it was later than anticipated! Please stop by at your leisure.


End file.
